


Collaboration

by JC71883



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 209,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC71883/pseuds/JC71883





	1. Chapter 1

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The rain was unrelenting in Los Angeles, California as Nelly made his way from his limo in the parking lot into the recording studio where he would be lacing down some tracks for his new album. He ran through the pouring rain with his Vokal jacket over his head. As he passed through the glass doors of the recording studio, he saw no one in the reception area.

"Shit!" he muttered as he shook his jacket and beads of water crashed onto the floor. "Damn they better still be here."

He looked around at the darkened room where he was and found a hallway to go through. He headed though the building, still shaking his jacket and shirt to relieve them of the rain water. He soon became lost as he'd never worked in this studio before. He looked around and still saw no sign of anyone as a loud crack of thunder boomed outside and a streak of lightening illuminated the darkened recording studio. He reached into his jacket pocket and got out his two-way. He flipped it open and dialed a number from memory. He slowly started walking deeper into the studio.

"Hey! You guys still here?" he asked.

"Yea I just left the reception area. Where are you guys?"

"Oh aight. I'll be there."

Nelly ventured deeper into the building and up three floors on the elevator until he reached his destination. He shook hands with his two producers and then took his jacket off and draped it over a chair. He hurried into the recording studio, ready to do his thing. He began warming up as the two producers began to work. Nelly spat a few random lyrics, to check that the machines were all working, and then proceeded to lace his first track.

"Oh shit! That's gonna be a club jam fa' sho!" Nelly said in his strong southern accent.

"Yea that shit's poppin'," one of the producers said.

"Aight lets' see how much more we can do tonight cuz it's getting late," the other producer stated.

The three men went to work producing the tracks and completely lost track of time. With five tracks locked down, Nelly glanced at his Rolex and saw that it was almost two in the morning. He was getting tired but managed to put down another track before he came out of the recording booth. He discussed some verses and lyrics as well as beats with the producers and was all ready to leave.

"Aight boys. I'll catch ya'll later," Nelly said as he shook both of their hands.

He grabbed his jacket off the chair and made his way out of the studio into the hall. As he walked toward the elevator he noticed that it was raining even harder than before and lightening strikes were more frequent. The studio was darkened as he made his way into the elevator. He pushed for the lobby in the elevator and got out his two-way and quickly began typing a text message. The elevator stopped one floor down and the door opened. Nelly didn't notice who stepped in as the elevator closed shut again.

"Working late shawty?" T.I. asked as Nelly clicked his phone and put it away.

"I could ask you the same thing durrty," Nelly looked up and smiled. "What up man?"

"Working. Ya know," T.I. said as he grabbed Nelly's extended hand and shook it.

"Yea. I just laced down a couple of tracks for my next album."

"Yea me too man."

"So that's why you here so late?"

"Yea, that and I like coming to the studio when no one else is around ya know. I get to concentrate and shit."

"Fa' sho."

The two men continued to talk about their tracks, comparing lyrics and even had a minor verse battle as they made their way out of the elevator and into the very darkened reception area. Both men stared outside as the rain smashed into everything in its path.

"Aight durrty I'll catch ya later," Nelly said as he stuck his hand out for T.I. to shake.

"Peace shawty," T.I. said as took the older rappers' hand into his once again.

Nelly stared at T.I. as he rushed into the rain and made his way towards his black limo. As his limo pulled off, Nelly finally saw his limo and once again placed his jacket over head and darted towards his limo. He told his driver to take him back to his hotel and closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat as the rain slammed onto the car. He began saying lyrics in his head. This is how he made up all his verses and eventually made his songs. While most people wrote down their verses, Nelly would just make them up in his head and keep saying them over and over.

Through the long ride to his hotel he came up with the basis for two more songs. He began working on a third song when his mind ran on his encounter with T.I. He was a little taller and more built than T.I. but he noticed that the younger rapper was getting very cut and muscular.

"What the fuck!?" Nelly said as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "What the hell was that?"

Nelly rapidly searched his mind for an explanation for what he was just thinking about. One minute he was about to create another song and the next, he was thinking about another man. He was confused as he saw his limo pulling into his hotel. He gave his driver five hundred dollars and put a hat on, so he wouldn't be recognized, and quickly made his way into the hotel. He walked up to the counter where the clerk was sleeping.

"Yo! Wake up bud," he called to the clerk.

"Oh I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

"I need the key to my room. It's the penthouse suite."

"Okay, I need your ID please."

"No prob," Nelly said as he quickly pulled out his ID and handed it to the young clerk.

"Okay Mr.---"

"Just call me Nelly durrty."

"Alright!" the clerk said with great excitement in his voice. "Your room is on the thirty-second floor sir."

"Thanks kid."

"I hate to bother you but can I have your autograph?"

"Anything for a fan," Nelly said as he signed a piece of paper that the clerk slipped to him.

He took his ID back as well as his hotel key and carefully made his way to his room. He slid his key card and opened the grand oak doors to his luxurious suite. He carelessly threw his jacket on a nearby chair and walked into his room. He threw his hat on the bed and took off his still damp shirt to expose his smooth, well developed upper body. He sat on the edge of the bed as he began unlacing his shoes. He slid them off as well as his socks and just fell over onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes and just let his mind wander wherever it wanted to. His mind continued to reel as he came up with more and more lyrics. Although Nelly loved the spotlight, he also loved time alone to think and relax. His mind kept spinning as lyrics kept formulating themselves.

About twenty minutes later he emerged from his deep state of thought and sat up on his bed. He noticed that it was almost four in the morning as he went to look out the window. Outside was looking nastier than ever with the rain and lightening still ruling the sky. He made his way into the bathroom and didn't even bother to close the door behind him. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off his narrow waist. He threw them over the towel rack and his boxers were soon to follow. He stepped into the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water until it was warm and then stepped under the shower head. The warm water crashed onto his tattooed skin as he began to clean himself.

"Damn I'm tired," he said as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

He thoroughly dried himself off and slipped on a clean pair of boxers and just hopped into the king sized bed. He placed his phone and wallet on the nightstand and turned off the lights. He stared up at the dark ceiling once again as his mind came to life again. This time however, he wasn't making up verses but just thinking about life in general. He let his wander freely and it soon made up a frame of a young man. This strangers' face and body was darkened but Nelly could see that he had a hat on. As he began to focus his mind he made out the stranger.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself as he jumped up on his bed in the dark. "Why am I thinking about that nigga?"

He put the light back on and just laid there in bed thinking about T.I. He did like the younger rapper's lyrics and beats but he wasn't thinking of that. His mind kept focusing on when their hands touched and how soft his skin was and how firm his handshake was. Nelly was confused. He had no idea what he was feeling. This was the first guy he ever thought about that way.

"I'm just fucking tired!" he said to himself as he got up and went to turn off the lights.

Nelly awoke the next morning to the ringing of his two-way. He felt around the bed for it but didn't feel anything. He then remembered that he put his cell on the nightstand and reached over to grab his phone. He grabbed it but missed and it slid off the table and hit the ground. He finally sat up on his bed and grabbed the phone from the floor. He clicked it open and looked at who was calling him.

"Hello?" he spoke into his phone.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Naw I can't come see you for a couple of weeks cuz I'm in L.A."

"Yea I'm recording tracks and doing some press."

"Aight mom. I love you too. Bye."

Nelly plopped back down into his bed and stared at the ceiling once again. His eyes shifted to the window and he saw that there were still rain clouds outside but rain wasn't falling. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 9AM. He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep but he really didn't feel tired. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth as he came back into the bedroom and flicked on the huge plasma screen TV. He clicked it on to MTV and the news was going on as he made his way back to the bathroom.

He continued to brush his teeth and wash his face. He heard Eminem's "Ass Like That" video come on as he hopped out of his boxers and into the shower. He took a quick shower because he had to be across town in a half an hour. He grabbed his towel and began drying his head and face. He stepped out of the bath tub and walked past a full length mirror and stopped. He back tracked to the mirror and began checking himself out.

"Damn I am one good looking man," he joked as he gazed at every inch of his toned body in the mirror.

He continued drying his skin as he walked back into his large master bedroom. He went to his suitcase and got out another pair of boxers and put them on. He found a pair of Vokal jeans and slipped them on. His attention was suddenly shifted from his clothing to the TV. He sat on the edge on the bed as his eyes were glued to the TV. T.I.'s video for "You Don't Know Me" came on and Nelly just stared at the plasma screen. At first Nelly was just listening to the lyrics but then he completely tuned it out and started looking at the rapper. He looked at his body movements and actions in the video. He looked at his face and thought it was cute.

"Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked himself in his mind as his two-way rang.

"Yea?"

"Aight I'll be down in twenty minutes."

"Peace."

He finished watching the video and quickly put on a muscle t shirt and his shoes. He got up and got his wallet off the nightstand, put his two-way in his pocket and grabbed his hat off the bed. He clicked the TV off as he made his way into the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of cereal, that he ordered last night, and began eating it as he stared outside at the gloomy L.A. sky. He kept eating as his mind ran on T.I. again. His face and body was now etched into Nelly's mind and he couldn't stop thinking about him; the contours of his face, his well developed body, his cute smile.

"Shit!" he yelled as he dropped the bowl into the sink. "Damn I can't believe this."

His mind kept racing around T.I. as he made his way out of the suite and into the elevator. He carefully placed the hat over his face so his eyes would be shielded from anyone noticing him. He really didn't feel like mingling with fans right now because of everything that was running through his mind. He stood quietly in the corner as it made its way to the lobby. He quickly walked out of the hotel and found his limo with the driver holding the door open for him.

"Thanks man," he said as he stepped into the limo.

He took his hat of and threw it on the other side of the limo. He couldn't stop thinking about the younger rapper but he would have to try to because he was on his way to do a talk show. He closed his eyes, leaned forward and placed his hands over his head. He felt the limo began to move as he started thinking about anything but T.I. He was nervous about what was going on inside him. He didn't know what it was and was almost scared.

It had started to rain lightly as Nelly made his way out of the television studio where he just had an appearance on "The View." He was cautious only to talk about his album, his music, and his fans. He avoided every question about his personal life because he himself didn't know what was going on with that aspect of his life anyway. It was around 1:30PM in the afternoon when Nelly made his way back to his master suite at the top very of the hotel. He flicked his shoes off and threw his hat, two-way, and wallet on the bed as he went to the phone.

"Yes hi! I would like to order lunch."

"Okay I'd like the grouper fillet with the mixed greens salad."

"Fifteen minutes? Okay thanks."

He hung up the phone and felt too lazy to change his clothes so he just jumped onto the bed and clicked on the TV. It was still on MTV from the night before and Nelly wasn't interested in the video that came on so he changed it. He flipped through the channels, stopping occasionally if something looked interesting. He stopped on BET and watched as his video for "Country Grammar" was the flashback joint on 106 & Park. He continued to watch it and reminisce about his first video when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," he hollered out as he made his way to the door.

"Here you are sir."

"Thanks man."

He patted the younger man on his shoulder and slipped him a hundred dollar bill. He pushed the cart into the room himself and placed is by the bedside. He then sat on the bed and began to eat while still watching BET's top ten countdown. He finished his lunch quickly because he was hungry and put the cart outside his door and made his way back to the bed. He positioned himself on the bed and finally began concentrating on formulating lyrics because he would be going back to the studio later tonight. He heard a crack of thunder as his mind went rampant on words. After hours of laying there with his eyes shut and his mind reeling, he came up with the basis for another three songs. He was excitedly working on the fourth song when his two-way rang and interrupted him. He felt around the bed for it.

"Yea?"

"Ay you still coming to the studio later tonight?" one of his producers asked.

"Yea but it's raining like hell. I might be running a little late."

"Okay. If you get there before us then just wait for us okay."

"No prob durrty. Later."

He clicked his phone and looked around to the clock and saw that he still had a couple of hours to kill. He got up, tossed his phone on the bed and went to the window. Although most people hated it, Nelly loved it when it rained. He loved just staring out the window when it was raining and letting his mind wander wherever it wanted too. He leaned up against the wall and stared out at the muggy, dark gray L.A. sky. He watched as the water droplets fell at a fast speed and crashed into everything below them. He rested his hands on the sill and leaned forward, still staring outside.

"Dammit," he thought to himself.

He went to the bed and plopped down on it. He was enjoying his down time relaxing as he shut his eyes and just listened to the rain crashing against the window. The room became completely silent as Nelly concentrated on his thoughts. He was so far away that he didn't even hear the rain or the lightening that was wreaking massacre on the outside sky. His thoughts ran over his life. He was blessed to be doing what he was doing and although seemed cocky on the mic, he was extremely humble. He started thinking about the other night in the studio. His was so passionate when he was laying down tracks, he lived and breathed the music industry. His mind walked him through the darkened studio as he found himself in the elevator once again.

"Fuck!" he said out loud as he was startled awake by his thoughts. "What's up with this shit."

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and his mind rummaged for an explanation to what just happened. He kept coming up blank as his phone echoed form the other room. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face as he made his way back to the room and grabbed his phone.

"What?"

"Your limo is ready for you sir."

"Aight."

Nelly gathered all his thoughts and stored them away as he went and changed his clothes. He grabbed his jacket off the chair as well as a hat and very expensive pair of Fendi sunglasses. He put them on in an attempt to hide himself and he grabbed his phone and wallet. He snuck out of his room and used the back exits to make it to the limo that awaited him. When the driver saw him emerging from the hotel, he quickly got out and ran to him with an umbrella on his hand.

"Thanks," Nelly said as he got under the umbrella with the driver and walked towards the limo.

The drive took longer than expected because of the rain. Nelly looked out the window and saw that it was getting visibly darker on the L.A. skyline. He looked at his two-way and saw that it was eight. He told his driver to be back around two for him as he grabbed the umbrella and quickly made it to the glass front doors of the recording studio. This time, however, there was a receptionist present and Nelly greeted her.

"Hey! Are the producers that I'm working with here yet?" he asked the young girl.

"No. They called and said that they would be later than expected sir. I'm sorry."

"No problem. And you can call me Nelly."

"Okay."

"Is the studio I got still being used?"

"No sir---I mean Nelly, it's all ready for you."

"I can go back there and wait for them right?"

"Yes. That's not a problem."

He smiled at the receptionist and made his way through the familiar path to his rented part of the studio. He got into the same elevator as he did the night before. He stood on the left side, as he did before, and closed his eyes as the elevator began to move upward. The elevator stopped on the floor above and opened. A man entered and just nodded at Nelly as the doors closed behind him. Nelly got off on the floor above and made his way to his deserted studio. Inside the studio, there was a huge glass wall that overlooked L.A. The rain was beating effortlessly against it as he made his way to it and stared outside.

Nelly hated this feeling. He hated being confused and not knowing what to do. He thought that he would lose his mind if he didn't find some clarity soon. He kept staring out the window into the rain, as if it would somehow give him the answers he were looking for. He stayed in his own world for a long time and finally snapped out of it when his two-way vibrated in his pocket.

"Yea?"

"Aye! Where you at?" Murphy Lee's voice came back.

"I'm about to go record some tracks durrty. Hit me back later."

"Aight man one."

He didn't know how long he was staring out at Los Angeles but the producers still weren't here. He got tired of waiting in the studio so he left. He headed back to the elevator as it headed down. On the floor below his, the elevator door opened again and another man entered. Nelly looked through his sunglasses and saw T.I. at the of the corridor, talking on his phone, his back to him. Nelly instantly became attentive of the younger rapper as he made his way out of the elevator and sat on a bench that was close to it. He fixed his hat and sunglasses to cover as much of his face as possible as he waited. A few people passed him on their way to the elevator among other places but no one seemed to notice him. The hallway became quite as T.I. ended his phone call and headed back into the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

"This was some of your best work," a producer said as he and T.I. emerged from the recording studio, shaking hands.

"That's how we do it baby!"

"Same time tomorrow then?"

"Yea shawty. Peace."

T.I. walked his producer to the elevator, not even noticing Nelly. They talked for a couple of minutes about the tracks until the elevator came. Nelly wasn't eavesdropping because he had more important things on his mind. His mind was devising ways to overcome his feelings of confusion. His mind was reeling and he was coming up with nothing as he heard the elevator ding and the doors opening. The elevator door closed as the hallway became silent again. T.I. turned to head back into the studio.

"What's poppin' durrty?" Nelly looked up and asked T.I. as he walked past him.

"What you doing here?" T.I. asked, a bit surprised.

"You're not the only one recording an album man."

"Oh. I guess I didn't expect to see you two nights in a row."

"Oh so what's good?" Nelly asked as he got up.

"I just blazed through some tracks."

"Oh yea? How do they sound?"

"Shit's off the damn hook shawty."

The two rappers began walking back to the studio at the end on of the hallway. T.I. was uneasy as they made their way back to his studio. A few times he stole looks at Nelly but didn't know why he did so. He was curious about the older rapper. What drives him? Where does he get his inspiration from? He could've sworn that he saw Nelly glancing his way a couple of times but dismissed it because he'd been working so hard and long in the studio. When they made their way into T.I.'s studio, Nelly noticed the same glass wall was there as well. L.A. looked uglier than ever before. Outside was black and the only thing illuminating the night was a flash of lightening every now and then. Nelly saw a couch on the other side of the studio and made his way for it.

"So when am I gonna hear some of yo lyrics durrty?" Nelly asked as he sat on the couch. "What's this?"

"That's my notebook. I write my lyrics in it."

"Oh. Well I'ma take a look at it aight?"

"No don't. I'll just play the lyrics for you. Give me the book."

"Naw durrty! I wanna see what's in this book."

"I already told you man. Let me get it. Don't make me hurt you."

"You hurt me durrty? You high?" Nelly playfully laughed. "Aight here you go."

Nelly tossed the book across the room where T.I. caught it. Nelly made his way to the window as T.I. stood in front of the couch. Nelly stared outside as T.I. stared at the back of his head. He felt weird. He never felt this way before. It was different but comforting at the same time. He became lost in the moment and blanked out. He just stood there with a blank look on his face until Nelly broke the silence.

"I change my mind."

"Huh? What?"

"I want to read the book."

"Hell naw shawty."

"Well we'll see about that."

Nelly turned around and met T.I.'s gaze. They stayed a while staring at each other until Nelly began to slowly move. T.I. slightly noticed it as he was lost in the older mans' eyes. Without a moment's notice, he charged at T.I. and tackled him onto the soft sofa.

"What the hell are you doing?" T.I. screamed as Nelly began reaching for the notebook.

"I'm trying to read yo lyrics durrty."

T.I. struggled to get Nelly off of him but to no avail. He held the notebook above his head as far as his arms would stretch. Nelly continued to climb up T.I. in an attempt get the book. He placed his feet on the sofa and then proceeded to sit on T.I.'s flat stomach. T.I. wasn't upset by what was going on however, he was confused and a bit nervous. Nelly, not wanting to give T.I. a chance to escape, continued to sit on the younger mans' abs as he slowly reached out for the book. T.I.'s hands were too far extended for him to reach it but he had an idea. He lowered his body until his chest pressed against T.I.'s. Both men didn't even seem to notice how close their faces were to each others'. Nelly continued to struggle to get the book and T.I. continued to struggle to get out of Nelly's pin.

"Ha!" Nelly claimed when he was finally able to get the book of lyrics. "That wasn't hard at all."

The room became quiet as both men finally noticed what position they were in. Nelly and T.I.'s eyes were locked together as they both were overcome with confusion and nervousness. Nelly began having thoughts that he'd never had before as he continued to stare at the younger man he was still sitting on. He saw a flood of uncertainty in T.I.'s eyes and how scared he looked. Nelly broke the stare and began checking out the younger rapper's face. He stopped at his lips. They were full and lightly caramel colored, just like the rest of his slim body. The looked soft and firm (as if that were even possible) at the same time.

He kept staring at them as if it were some kind of enigma and then it hit him. He wanted to taste them. He wanted to feel those soft lips pressed against his. He was more confused now than ever as he went for it. His face slowly became closer and closer to T.I.'s as the younger rapper was too overcome with shock and curiosity to care what was going on. Nelly's face slowly came to about half an inch away from his own and he knew what was going to happen. He closed his eyes and Nelly, seeing this, did the same.

It was unlike anything either man had ever felt. Nelly was overwhelmed with this feeling. He felt like he was flying. He applied a little more pressure to the kiss and then began sucking on T.I.'s lower lip. T.I. responded to this by starting to lick Nelly's upper lip. Before too long, both men were in the studio making out. Both their tongues fought for domination with no side winning. They both were so caught up in the passion that neither noticed nor heard when Nelly dropped the book and it fell to the floor.

"What was that?" T.I. asked as they broke the kiss and a loud streak of lightening lit up the sky outside.

"I dunno," Nelly whispered. "I'm sorry durrty."

"Yea me too," T.I. said, confused as an awkward moment of silence befell the studio.

Nelly stared at him and for the first time in his life, he felt embarrassed. He didn't know how to break the silence. He didn't know what to say or do. He continued to sit on T.I.'s stomach as they continued to stare at each other not knowing what to say or do. Neither men never thought that they could have done this but here they were. They continued to stare at each other until Nelly's urges spoke for him.

"Do you want to stop?"

"I dunno. Have you done this before?"

"No. You?"

"No. But I think we should stop---"

Nelly cut him off by pressing their lips together once again. They continued to kiss until Nelly's hands found T.I.'s and they became interlaced. Both men were more confused than ever but deep down they both knew that this felt right. They continued to kiss and hold hands as thunder and lightening danced on the sky outside. Nelly's phone suddenly began to vibrate in his pants pocket. He sported a disappointed look on his face as he pulled away from T.I. and got off of him. He reached into his pocket for his two-way as he sat on the couch next to T.I.

"Yea?"

"Where you at? We waiting for you at the studio," one of his producers' voice came back.

"Yea I'll be there in a few. I just had some business to take care of. Aight."

Nelly clicked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He was dreading this moment. He didn't know how to explain himself to the younger rapper about his actions. He noticed T.I.'s lyric book on the floor and picked it up. He didn't flip through the pages but rather just handed it back to him.

"Listen durrty I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?"

"I honestly don't know. Something just came over me. Listen I gotta go man."

T.I. continued to stare at Nelly as he slowly got up form the couch and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked at T.I. sitting on the couch, looking confused. He felt the same way and was at a loss for words. He wanted to say something but it felt too awkward. T.I. wanted to say something as well but the words wouldn't formulate in his mind or on his tongue. He was too stunned to even think straight. Nelly turned around and left as T.I. continued to stare at the doorway.

He slowly walked towards the elevator with a blank look on his face. Did that really just happen? Did he just kiss T.I.? Did he just kiss another guy? All these new thoughts and feelings continued to swim through his head as he made his way up one floor and to his own recording studio. He walked into the studio and found the two producers getting the equipment ready.

"I thought we were gonna be the late ones," one of the producers joked.

"Just had some last minute things to take care of. You guys ready?"

"Yea. We just waiting for you."

"Oh aight."

Nelly led himself into the recording booth and placed the oversized headphones over his ears. He began formulating lyrics in his mind and his two producers were getting ready. He started spitting lyrics as he heard a beat in the background and just kept going. He started hearing himself on the earphones and he didn't like what he heard.

"Stop! It just doesn't sound right," Nelly shouted as the beat subsided.

"What`s going on man?" one of the producers asked him.

"I dunno man. I guess my mind isn't in it today. I'm a million miles away."

"So what you wanna stop?"

"Nah! I'll pull it together. Besides I'll feel bad if I send you guys' home and you just got here in this weather."

"Aight. We're ready when you are."

Nelly sat on a stool in the studio as he began the hard task of clearing his mind from what just happened. He closed his eyes and began to dismiss all the feelings that flooded through him when he kissed T.I. He was trying hard to forget about the younger rapper and his soft lips for the rest of the night but it was proving to be more of a challenge than he expected. He still had the earphones on as he continued to mentally gather up all his thoughts and lock them away. He couldn't believe he was feeling like this and that it was another man that was making him feel this way. He was confused and although he just wanted to quit and give up for the night, he didn't want the two producers to get suspicious of anything. And with that thought of someone finding out what had just taken place between him and T.I., he was finally able to lock every incriminating thought away deep in his subconscious.

"Aight guys let's get this over with," he confidently stated.

"Aight let's go!"

The three men continued on their quest to finish Nelly's upcoming album by comparing beats, making them up, and lacing down tracks. Throughout the rest of the night, Nelly's mind didn't stray from his work and he was grateful. He managed to put down five tracks but he wasn't sure if they all would make it to his album. They were all great but somehow he was sure that some would get cut but it didn't matter.

"Ay thanks you guys. And sorry you had to wait for me," Nelly said as he came out of the recording booth.

"No problem man because you will be paying us extra for this," one of the producers joked.

"Don't worry durrty, I got ya'll!"

Nelly shook both of the producers' hands as they left the studio. He went back into the studio and closed the door behind him. He needed to think. He was nervous, worried, and scared about what happened earlier. He wondered if T.I. felt the same way or just brushed him off. He couldn't get the younger rapper out of his head. He sat on the stool in the recording booth and just stared outside at the rain and black sky. He became slightly defeated by his emotions as he grabbed the remainder of his stuff and left the studio. He reached for his two way as he made his way to the elevator. He stepped in the elevator and hit the ground floor button as he dialed on his phone.

"Yea where are you at?" he questioned his driver.

"I'll be a while because of the weather sir."

"Okay hurry if you can."

Nelly, slightly disappointed, made his way to the reception area and through the glass entrance doors. He stood outside with his jacket, hat, and sunglasses on as he waited for his driver. He was anxious to get back to his hotel room. It wasn't because he was tired though; he needed time alone to comprehend what just happened. Was he gay? Was he going insane? Why did he like it so much? He sat on a drenched bench outside the building as he stared into the pitch black oblivion. He hated the emotion of confusion more than anything. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if he was mentally capable of having a conversation trying to explain his actions to T.I. right now.

The elevator doors slid open and T.I. emerged from it, with a hat and sunglasses on as well. Although there was absolutely no use for it because the studio was deserted, he still wore them. He was visibly shaken from the experience he shared with Nelly and it showed. He was on edge. His career had just officially become on fire and everyone wanted a piece of him. He couldn't jeopardize that by carrying on with Nelly, even though he knew it felt right. He was scared that if this got out, they both would lose everything but on the other hand, he couldn't forget about Nelly and his soft kiss even if he wanted too. That scared feeling that he got in the pit of his stomach was going to keep him away from Nelly, he was sure of it. He looked through the glass doors as he was headed towards it and saw a man sitting on the bench. He got a bit nervous as he emerged from the studio.

He turned to the man to see Nelly staring back at him. T.I. felt light headed and felt like his brain wasn't functioning properly. He continued to stare at the older rapper on the bench while he tried to speak. His mouth opened to do so but no words came out. He had butterflies in his stomach. Nelly stared at the younger rapper through his expensive shades and knew exactly how he felt. The tension was thick and neither man fidgeted as a strong bolt of lightening cracked the sky open. Nelly's words seemed to be stuck in his throat as he tried to explain himself.

"What are you still doing here?" Nelly finally managed to speak in a weakened, soft voice.

"I had to finish up some things," T.I. responded, never taking his eyes off Nelly's

"Oh."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Are you, you know---"

"I used to think I wasn't but now I don't know what to think. You?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry you know, for everything."

"Yea me too."

They continued to stare at each other as the tension grew to an all-time high. It was only broken when both men heard a horn and turned to see a long black limo pulling into the parking lot. The driver drove extremely close to with both rappers out and stopped in front of them. T.I. began walking forward into the rain and opened the back door of his limo. He stepped into the car without so much as a glance back at the other rapper sitting on the bench. Nelly was a bit distraught as T.I. didn't even look his way and stared at the back of his limo as it drifted off into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly entered his overzealous hotel room and immediately threw his hat and jacket on the floor. He didn't care. He stood at the foot of the bed as he fetched his wallet and two-way from his pant pockets. He threw those on the bed along with his sunglasses. He was upset. He couldn't come to terms with what happened. Although he replayed what happened in his mind over and over again, he still couldn't comprehend how or why it happened in the first place. He plopped down on the bed and didn't even bother changing his clothes. He just wanted this day to be over. He fell asleep soon after that.

"Yea?" Nelly groggily answered his phone at around ten the next morning.

"Ay man where you at?" Murphy Lee questioned him.

"L.A."

"Still? Well listen, management is considering doing a tour. You interested?"

"Yea of course! When?"

"Well all the details need to still be worked out but most likely we'll be doing it towards the end of this year and through the beginning of the next."

"Aight hit me back with the rest of the details when you get them okay?"

"No problem. Ay you heard about Diddy's party that's going down there tonight?"

"Naw. What party?"

"Yea man that nigga throwing a party because his clothing line is doing so good. It's in the Spyder Club."

"You in L.A. now?"

"Naw. I'm flying in later. I'll catch up with you and we can head there together."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Aight man I'm out. Peace."

"One."

Nelly rolled over on his huge bed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought a good night sleep would calm his nerves but it didn't. He was still on edge about what happened the night before as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He was in deep thought about what he was going to do about this situation he had gotten himself into when he heard a knock at his door.

"Yea?"

"Room service sir."

"Aight one minute," he said as he jumped out of bed and walked to the door.

"Enjoy your meal sir."

"Thank you," he said as he gave the guy a hundred dollar tip.

He shut the door behind the guy and left the cart right where it was. He was hungry but he wanted to clean up first. He peaked outside through his window and saw that it was still raining but not as bad as before. He went to his suitcase and fetched some clean clothes before proceeding to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before he disrobed and walked into his huge shower. For some reason he wanted to take a cool shower so he adjusted the temperature as such and began to step into the water.

His shivered as the first drops of cool water pierced his body. He shut his eyes as the water began to dance and drip over every inch of his body. He put one of his hands on the tiled wall and rested his head on his forearm. All the water was hitting his back now as he continued to keep his eyes closed and his head rested on his forearm. His mind was a million miles away from his body as he desperately searched every inch of himself for some answers. He really needed to find something otherwise he feared he would go insane. All of his emotions and feelings were haywire inside him and he had to sort them out as soon as possible.

"Fuck! What the hell am I gonna do?"

"I can't ever do that again!"

"I can't kiss him again!"

"But it felt so good. It felt so right."

"Shit!"

"Get a hold of yourself man!"

He opened his eyes and all he saw were tiles and his own hand. He positioned himself under the shower again and began to clean himself when his mind ran on T.I. and his soft lips. He swore that all the blood from his body rushed to his dick as he began to get hard. He tried thinking about anything else but to no avail. Within seconds, his dick was standing to it's full ten inches and dripping wet from the shower. He just stood there and stared at it as water dripped down from it and cursed out loud because he knew the reason why his dick was hard in the first place. He formulated a plan to think about the last girl he fucked, or any girl for that matter, to release himself.

He grabbed his dick at the base as he leaned his back to the tiled wall of the bathroom. He closed his eyes and began reminiscing about the last girl he was intimate with as he began to pleasure himself. He started stroking himself slowly until he worked up a steady rhythm, making sure no inch of his dick was left untouched. He was stroking his dick fast as his other hand made its was down to his balls. He started fondling them with his fingers. It was going great for a while but then he started to lose interest. The last girl he fucked was fine, but he wasn't feeling it.

He continued stroking himself as he began to feel his dick going soft in his hand. As much as he was against it, he needed to release so he was desperate. Instantly, his mind began producing an image. The darkened studio came into view and Nelly began thinking about the conversation that eventually let to the passionate kiss. He was remembering every contour of T.I.'s body as life began to come back to his dick. He licked his lips as he picked up the pace on jacking his dick and playing with his balls. He was in a dream world as he felt his lips brush against T.I.'s and felt their hands becoming interlaced. His dick jumped as he remembered their tongues massaging each others and how good the younger rapper's lips felt in his. He jacked his dick off in a frenzy and was gone with excitement when cum blasted from his dick and smeared the glass shower door. It also landed on his hand and on the floor, which was being washed away by the water. Nelly was breathing heavily as he slowly came back to reality and his dick began to go soft. His eyes fluttered open and struggled to come into focus.

"Dammit!"

He proceeded to clean the shower door off and then took his shower. He got dressed in record time and then went pulled the cart with his breakfast on the side of his bed. He flicked on the TV as he began to eat pieces of his bacon. He flicked through the channels, noticing that there was nothing interesting to watch. He was visibly upset at himself. He just had a jack off session in which he thought about another man. He did have some errands to run but he didn't want anyone to see him this upset so he decided to cancel them all and stay in his room for the time being. He didn't feel hungry anymore so he passed up the rest of his breakfast and went to the window. He stared out at the now gray sky and was deep in thought.

He racked his brain over and over and never came up with any answers he was looking for. He just stood there and stared outside. He stared as far as his eyes would go until they started to hurt. Deciding that he rarely has free time like this, he went back and laid on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as his room was enveloped in a complete state of tranquility. He closed his eyes continued to think when sleep came unbeknownst to him. He began to toss and turn in his sleep. He was having a dream.

For some strange reason he was standing in the rain. The rain crashed down on his clothes as he noticed that they were drenched. Nelly looked around to see where he was until he spotted a familiar set of glass doors. He was in the parking lot of the recording studio as the rain became merciless. It was as if the rain was as thick as fog and he could no longer see the glass doors of the studio. He stood in the rain for a little wondering how he got out there when he felt something brush his shoulder. He became a bit agitated as he turned around to see nothing.

"What the fuck?"

He thought he was going crazy as he continued to stare into nothingness. Then came another brush on his shoulder. Nelly quickly turned around to meet T.I.'s hazel eyes. He was confused now. Both men continued to stare at each other as the rain kept pouring down on them. He saw that T.I. had a slight smirk on his face and finally got around to noticing that he had no shirt on. Nelly slowly glanced down his slim, muscular body and stopped at his erect nipples. They were caramel-colored and looked cold. He noticed his tight six pack and saw a slight happy trail that disappeared behind his boxers and baggy jeans. Nelly kept staring at T.I.'s wet body, mesmerized.

"You like what you see shawty?" T.I.'s voice echoed in his head.

"Huh?"

"You like what you see?"

"Yea," Nelly managed to weakly say.

"So why did you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Kiss me. At the studio."

"I dunno."

"Did you like it?"

"I dunno."

"You sure about that?"

"I dun---"

T.I. cut him off by pressing their lips together. Nelly became oblivious to the rain and his soaking wet clothes as his mind and lips became enveloped in T.I.'s kiss. It was better than he last remembered it and he began to get lightheaded. Why was this happening? What if someone saw them? All of his thoughts subsided as T.I. began to lick Nelly lower lip and he knew what this meant. Nelly slowly parted his lips as T.I.'s tongue slipped inside. Both their tongues massaged each others' in a fight for dominance but ending in a stalemate. Nelly couldn't believe this was happening. They continued kissing in the rain with no intentions of stopping. Nelly wrapped his strong arms around T.I.'s narrow waist as he began to stroke his back. He still couldn't get over how soft T.I.'s skin felt on his fingers. It felt like velvet as Nelly continued to run his fingers up and down T.I.'s back, soliciting moans from the younger rapper. They mutually broke the kiss as T.I. made his was down to Nelly's neck. He began sucking on his atom's apple as Nelly silently moaned.

"Is this real?" Nelly asked, out of breath.

"It's as real as you make it baby."

"Wha---"

T.I. once again muffled Nelly's words with another passionate kiss. Nelly decided that he was dreaming because this couldn't be happening in reality. Realizing that, he let go of all his inhibitions and began to feverishly kiss the younger rapper back. He kept his hands around his waist as T.I. did the same. They embraced each other and felt the warmness of each others' body despite the cold rain hailing down from above. Nelly's rock hard dick wanted to be released from the confines of his jeans and their bodies were so close together that he felt T.I.'s hard member through his baggy jeans as well.

"You won't be needing this," T.I. said as he broke the kiss and removed Nelly's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Nelly asked, confused because they were in a public place.

"You forget baby, this is your dream. And I know you're not gonna just dream of us playing cards or something like that are you? Besides, I want to play with something else," T.I. said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Nelly was too gone in passion to even care what was happening. Instinctively, he reached for T.I.'s belt buckle that was holding up those baggy pants to his narrow waist and began to undo them. He loosened the belt and T.I.'s pants quickly fell to the watery floor. Now it was his turn as T.I. loosened Nelly's belt buckle and a couple of seconds later, both men were standing in the rain, in the parking lot of a Los Angeles recording studio, with their boxers on, trying to conceal they rock hard dicks. They began to kiss again as T.I. moved both his thumbs on either side of Nelly's waist, hooked them onto his boxers, and slowly began to pull them down. Nelly let out a soft moan as the rest of T.I.'s fingers brushed against his ass. All of a sudden a loud ringing sound began to echo inside Nelly's head. He stirred for a short while until he realized that his two-way was going off. He felt around for it as he forced his eyes open.

"Yea?" he answered in a groggy voice.

"Ay man you okay?" Murphy Lee's voice came back, concerned.

"Yea man. I was just sleeping and I didn't hear the phone for a while."

"Oh well sorry to wake you man but I'm at LAX. I'll be at your hotel in about a half an hour."

"No problem. Aight I'll see you in a few. Peace"

"Aight man. One."

Nelly stared up at the ceiling, a shocked and concerned look on his face. He vividly remembered everything about the dream and was also confused by it. He jumped out of the bed and quickly made his way to the bathroom. In there, he washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror as the excess water dripped off his face into the sink. He noticed that his clothes was wet and then noticed that he was sweating all over. His room wasn't hot. He quickly peeled his clothes from his body and jumped into the shower. He had to clear his mind of everything because Murphy Lee would be at his hotel suite in a while and he didn't want him to suspect anything. He had to keep his feelings to himself because of his line of work. He quickly finished his shower and got dressed for Diddy's party. He was putting on his sneakers when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in man," he hollered through the hotel suite as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Ay boy what up?" Murphy Lee grabbed Nelly into a hug when he entered.

"Ay man! Chillin`, chillin`! How was your flight?"

"It was aight. Okay, let me hit the shower and change and we'll be out."

"Change? I don't see a suitcase."

"Didn't bring one. Figured I'd just borrow some of your clothes. You don't mind do ya?"

"Naw. Of course not. Well you better get going I'm almost ready."

"Aight man. Don't rush me!" Murphy Lee joked.

"Then hurry yo ass up nigga!" Nelly laughed.

He watched his best friend disappear into the bathroom as he sat back down on the bed and continued to put

his sneakers on. He reached over for his phone and told his driver to be at the hotel in fifteen minutes. He then got up and went to the window to see if it was still raining. The sky was gray and it looked like rain was about to come down any second but it wasn't raining at the moment. He starred for a while as all the thoughts he tried so hard to conceal began so surface in his mind once again. He wasn't even aware when Murphy Lee entered the room again, a towel around his waist. He walked over to Nelly's suitcase and started rummaging through it. He found a pair of black slacks, some boxers, and a black shirt. He looked over to see his best friend staring out the window, a confused look on his face.

"Ay man what's up?" he asked as he walked towards Nelly.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking of some stuff I needed to do tomorrow because I didn't have time to do them today," he lied.

"Oh. You look a little tense. You need some relief? I could call a chick for you," Murphy Lee said as he nudged Nelly's side and winked.

"Naw man, just thinking of things I need to do tomorrow," Nelly said as he let out a fake laugh. "Hurry yo

ass up and let's go!"

"Aight man. Hold yo horses."

Murphy Lee once again disappeared into the bathroom as Nelly forced himself to hide all of his thoughts and feelings about T.I. He sat on the edge of his bed and reached over to the nightstand for the remote. He began flicking through channels with nothing of particular interest catching his eye. He settled on the local news as Murphy Lee came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed as well. He began putting on a pair of Nelly's dress shoes as he too was watching the news. Neither man said anything as he finished getting dressed.

"Oh man we're gonna need the caps and shades cuz I ran into some fans on the way up," Murphy Lee broke the long moment of silence as he got up off the bed and went to check himself out in the mirror.

"Oh ok."

"So if you were a chick would you take me home?" he playfully asked Nelly.

"Nah! You're not my type," Nelly laughed as he came and patted his friend oh his back.

"Not your type? Look at me, I'm everyone's type. I'm just to sexy for you anyway."

"If you say so. So can we get going now?"

"Alright man chill! I really think that you need to get some. You're cranky as hell!"

"I'm only cranky when you're around. Now let's go!" Nelly said as the both laughed and went to fetch their caps and shades.


	4. Chapter 4

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly grabbed his hotel key and his two-way as they made their way out to the long corridor and walked towards the elevator. On the way down, they saw a couple of people but no one recognized them. Both men were busy writing to other people on their phones to notice anyway and they were grateful that no one noticed them even when they made their way through the lobby and out to their awaiting black limo. They hopped in as Nelly told the driver where they would be headed. They felt the car shift gears and began to slowly roll out of the parking lot. It was dark outside as Nelly put his phone away and stared out the tinted window. Murphy Lee closed his two-way and looked as his close friend.

"You sure something`s not bothering you man?" he asked.

"Naw nigga. Everything's fine. I just need to unwind I guess."

"Well that's what this party is for. And maybe you could get yo ass some pussy tonight."

"We'll see," Nelly let out a slight laugh.

The rest of the ride was spent discussing Nelly's new album and the tracks he already laced down while being in Los Angeles. He was very tense but tried not to show it. Thoughts of his night and dream with T.I. gradually seeped back into his mind as he began to feel his balls tingle. He had to shift his body and start thinking about something else so his best friend wouldn't see him sporting a rock hard dick. He needed some release bad as he heard the driver announce that they were there.

"Come on man let's go!" Murphy Lee said, like an excited child.

"Thanks man," Nelly said as he tipped the driver. "I`ll call you when we're done here."

He saw the driver nod as the black limo pulled away and then he and Murphy Lee were surrounded by blinding lights. The paparazzi were everywhere snapping photographs and shouting out questions. Nelly and Murphy Lee smiled for a couple of shots as they made their way down the bright red carpet. They then stopped to talk to a couple of reporters, which Nelly dreaded. What if someone found out about the kiss? What if someone saw him and T.I.? What would he say to the fans?

"Hey Nelly you`re looking as sharp as ever," one of the reporters said. "You look great as well Murphy. You mind a couple of questions Nelly?"

"Not a problem."

"Ay I'll meet you inside aight?" Murphy Lee whispered in his ear.

"Aight I'll catch ya."

"So Nelly," the reporter from ET went on, "I hear there's a new album in the works. What can you tell your fans about it?"

"Well it's still in the early stages of production. That's the whole reason I'm in L.A. actually. I`ve been up till all hours of the morning recording tracks."

"Alright sounds good. So what can we expect from this album?"

"Well I'm taking it in a whole new direction that I'm sure the fans will grasp. But like I said, it's still in the early stages of development so it won't be out for a while."

"Well sounds good. One more question. I hear that there's a tour in the works. What can you tell us about that?"

"Well nothing's set in stone but we're planning a little something for the fans. You know we gotta give back to the people who makes us who we are."

"Okay enjoy yourself tonight!"

"I will," he smiled his sexy smile and continued down the red carpet and into the exclusive Spyder Club.

He felt a great relief as he entered the club. He may have seemed calm on the outside with the reporter but on the inside, he was shaking like a leaf. He was able to put his fears and feelings to rest as he began to mingle with his celebrity friends. This was a party after all and he was going to have fun whether he liked it or not. He walked to the growing crowd, looking for Murphy Lee, but found himself in front of the bar. Deciding that a drink or two would make him loosen up and enjoy the party more, he approached the bar.

"Yea durrty let me get a Coke & Rum on the rocks," he said to the bartender, who looked too young to be serving alcohol.

The bartender obliged as Nelly thanked him as he disappeared back into the crowd. The music was pulsing in his ears as he went to find Murphy Lee. The Spyder Club was packed with celebrities as Nelly started to feel all of his anxiety slowly slipping away. He finished his drink in record time and went to a yet another bartender to get another one. He still didn't know where his best friend was but he was finally beginning to enjoy himself. He was asked to dance by one of his fans and he obliged. They danced two songs until the music stopped. Everything stopped. The lights were out and there was only the sound of people's concern as the stage became the center of attention. The stage was lit all around with bright lights and on either side of it, two large black panthers stood in their cages, watching intently at the crowd. Their golden eyes glistening along with the lights as a figure slowly emerged in the center of the stage.

"Welcome all my friends," Diddy said to his guests. "I'm glad you all could be here to celebrate my successful clothing line."

"Now, there's good food, good drink, and a good time to be had! And remember this is a Diddy party so remember to keep it fresh and sexy!"

"Now to get this party started right how `bout a live performance huh? Well, since I didn't book anyone, how `bout I just find one now?"

"How `bout you serenade us Alicia," he motioned towards Alicia Keys.

"Maybe later Puff," she said as she smiled.

"Oh ok! I'm gonna hold you to that!" he said as he continued to scan the crowd. "What about you Jay? You gonna come out of retirement for me?"

"Nah man. I'm just here to relax," Jay-Z replied.

"Oh come on man, it's all in good fun. Oh how `bout my boy Nelly. I hear you got a new album in the works. How `bout you give us a sneak preview."

"I dunno man," Nelly modestly said.

"Come on you can't say no to ya boy."

"Well since you put it that way then how can I refuse?"

Nelly put his drink down on the bar and made his way through the crowd and onto the stage. He took Diddy's extended hand and grabbed the mogul into a hug. Puffy jumped off the stage with an excited look on his face as Nelly reached for a mic. Most of his inhibitions were gone due to the alcohol but he didn't care because he was in a room with friends and colleagues. He did not know how, but the beat to one of his recorded tracks came blasting through the radio and he looked at Diddy, who winked at him. He just decided to go with the flow after that as he began to perform. As he was performing he noticed that the song was received well by the audience so he was thinking in the back of his mind to make this his first single, but that was still a ways off.

Towards the end of the performance, Nelly's heart skipped a beat as he saw T.I. enter through the back of the room. He stared at the younger rapper until T. I. figured out what was going on. He met Nelly's gaze with one of his own as Nelly finished his impromptu performance. He stood on stage and held the gaze for a while until he heard the crowd's applause. He looked at Diddy, who smiled at him and once again looked toward the back of the room, but didn't see who he was looking for. He hopped off the stage to be greeted by fans as he made his way to the bar to get another drink. He sat at the bar for a minute to regain his breath when he saw Diddy coming towards him.

"Ay man that was off the damn hook," he yelled as he grabbed Nelly into a hug. "Thanks for doing it."

"Not a problem man."

Diddy sat next to him at the bar as he ordered a drink for himself. The two men talked for a while on what was going on in their lives, upcoming projects, and things of that nature until a female fan pulled Puffy out onto the dance floor. Nelly still sat there and just stared at the panthers. He was glad he came to this party and also glad that he performed. His heart was still beating fast and he felt the adrenaline rush through his blood as he sat at the bar. He was asked to dance several times but denied it. He wanted to go looking for T.I. to try and explain his actions but then he didn't. What would he say to him? He liked it and he did all he could do not to do it again. He still didn't know where Murphy Lee was as he took out his two-way and began typing a message to him.

"That was some performance shawty," T.I. said as Nelly turned around to face him.

"Thanks," he said, a little shocked and nervous.

"So is this party crazy or what?"

"Yea. You know how Diddy do it."

"You here by yourself?"

"Naw! I came with my boy. Why?"

"Just making conversation shawty."

"Oh. Listen can we go somewhere and talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"What happened the other day."

"Oh! Aight let's go."

Nelly got up and both men inconspicuously disappeared from the party. The exited the back way and came out onto an alley. Neither man knew where they were going until T.I. suggested that they go back to his hotel room so no one would see them together. They stayed in the shadows as T.I. figured out where they were. He stared off into the distance for a while and finally spoke.

"We can walk to my hotel from here. It`s like five minutes away but we'll have to stay in the back alleys."

"Sounds like a plan."

T.I. began to walk towards his hotel as Nelly began to follow him. Both man said nothing as they continued to hide in the shadows until they came up to the rear entrance to T.I.'s hotel. The slipped into the hotel unnoticed and quickly walked towards the elevator. Both men still said nothing as they rode the elevator to the very top floor. They found themselves in front of a grand door that T.I. opened with a swipe of his card and walked into his suite. Nelly followed and shut the door behind him. T.I.'s room was as huge as his with stellar views of the ocean.

"This is some room," Nelly tried to break the awkward silence between them.

"Yea it is. Go ahead and make yourself at home shawty," T.I. said as he went into another room.

Nelly walked over to one of the many windows of the suite and looked outside at the ocean. It glistened under the moonlight as he began to get butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous and a bit scared. He didn't quite know how to explain himself to the younger rapper. As much as he tried he couldn't read him. T.I. kept all of his feelings and emotions guarded carefully and Nelly was having a hard time breaking through those barriers. On the outside it seemed like nothing happened between them as Nelly became increasingly nervous. He continued to stare out at the ocean, grasping for words or things to say to explain himself but nothing came up. He figured that he would just go along with the conversation as best he could and see where things went from there. He wasn't even aware as T.I. made his way back into the room.

"You aight?"

"Yea I'm good."

"You want a beer or something?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"So why'd we come up here?" T.I. eyed Nelly.

"Listen the whole studio thing was my fault man. I don't know what happened."

"Oh. So you never did answer me. Why did you do it?"

"Uh," Nelly said as he turned to face T.I., "I don't know."

"Well did you like it?"

"Yea. You?"

"It was different."

"Oh."

"Well the real reason I called you up here was to tell you that I have been thinking about that and you a lot. I`m confused as hell as to what to do but I know one thing, I can't sacrifice my career for this."

"Oh."

"I've worked long and hard for my career and I don't want anything to happen to it. So I think it's best if we just don't go there.," T.I. said with a serious expression on his face.

"Yea this is the best thing for both of us because I don`t want to lose my career either."

"Yea, our careers are important to both of us so we have to put everything else aside and just deal with that."

Both men continued to talk a little while longer about their careers and their lyrics until Nelly finally decided to leave. It was getting late and he had some things to take care of tomorrow so he got up and T.I. got up as well, to walk him to the door. He saw T.I. that extended his hand so he shook it. They stared at each other for a while until Nelly finally left. T.I. shut the door behind him and stared off into space.

"Damn!" he said under his breath.

Nelly silently made his way out of the hotel and back to Diddy's party, which was still going strong. On the walk back, he called and told his driver that he was ready to leave. He knew he was doing the right thing by agreeing with T.I. because if what happened between them got out, it would be career sabotage. He was slightly depressed as he made his way inside the Spyder Club and went to get another drink. He sat at the bar and reached for his cell when Murphy Lee came up besides him and sat.

"Where you been man?" he asked, out of breath.

"Oh I was around durrty," Nelly lied.

"Well I saw the performance. It was off the hook!"

"Well you know how I do. Listen I'ma head out, I got some stuff to do tomorrow ya know."

"Already? Well I wanna stay so I'll just rent a hotel across the street or something."

"Aight man I'm out."

The two men got up and hugged as Nelly went outside to check if his limo was there and it was. He hopped in and quickly shut the door as he told the driver to take him back to his hotel. During the ride to the hotel, his two-way rang a couple of times but he didn't feel like talking to anyone so he just turned it off. He leaned back and rested his head on the seat. He was exhausted. He knew that it had to be this way but he didn't want it to be. And he knew T.I. felt the same way. They were connected and he almost couldn't take it when the reality of their chat hit him. He quickly crossed the vast lobby of his hotel and cursed under his breath because the elevator didn't go up as fast as he wanted it too. He slammed the door to his hotel suite shut and threw everything from his pockets onto the bed. He took his shoes and socks off and then his shirt. He needed a shower in the worst possible way. He needed to wash all the stress and anxiety of the day off of himself.

Nelly adjusted the water to the hottest temperature it would go without burning him as he began to inhale steam. He slipped out of his boxers and stepped into his sauna-like shower. He immediately moaned as the hot water crashed onto his face and body. After about ten minutes of just standing under the showerhead, he began to feel all his muscles relaxing as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tiled wall. He tried his best to feel calm and relaxed but then he remembered why he was doing this and he punched the tiled wall with all of his fury. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his knuckle and saw that it was busted open. Blood mixed with water and quickly made its way down the drain as Nelly began to rub his hand. The cut wasn't deep but it was noticeable as he began to clean it out with the hot water.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he went over to the medicine cabinet and found a first aide kit. He took it into his bedroom and threw it on the bed as he took the towel off and began drying himself. He slipped on a clean pair of boxers and sat on the side of the bed, pulling the first aide kit next to him. He read some of the more important instructions as he began to clean his wound and wrap it. He didn't even flinch when he applied the hydrogen peroxide to the cut and used a cotton swab to clean it out and then proceeded to tightly wrap it up. He put the rest of the unused items back into the kit and put it back where he found it and threw the rest of the stuff in the garbage. He fell on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Sleep came to him not long after that.

Nelly was startled awake the next morning by a knocking on his door. He got up and didn't even bother to put some pants on as he made his way to the door. It was his breakfast. He let the young man in as he went for his wallet to tip him. He also couldn't help but notice that the young man was sneaking peeks at his body. He was, after all, in some boxers alone. He tipped him and smiled and he once again caught the young blond guy staring at his body. It brought a slight smile to Nelly's face as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

The rest of the summer passed by quickly as Nelly kept himself busy with recording tracks, doing in-store appearances, and TV interviews. Though T.I. was constantly in the back of his mind, he pushed all of that out of the way and went on. Now that he had time to cool off and think about everything, he realized that T.I. was right that night in his hotel room. He also spent his time with his crew and management putting the tour together. They were slated to hit the road at the end of October and wrap it out buy the end of January.

Nelly had not been in the same room with T.I. since their chat after Diddy's party. They briefly ran into each other at the MTV Video Music Awards, but just shook hands and kept the conversation light because of the cameras and such. The couple of times that both men met each others' gaze during the show, Nelly could tell that T.I. was thinking about him. His facial expressions gave him away and Nelly took solace in that. The tour was coming up soon and Nelly was preparing for it. He had returned to his huge mansion in his hometown of St. Louis to pack the things he would need for the road. This would be the longest he'd ever been on the road so he took time in packing for it.

The tour was about to kick off in a couple of days as Nelly sat back and was enjoying his day by his massive pool. He needed to be as relaxed as possible because the tour was going to be for a long time and although he loved doing it for the fans, it sometimes did become a bit overwhelming. He began thinking about all the events of the last couple of months as his mind ran on his almost complete album. He was going to bring out some of his new material during the tour to get his fans hyped about the new album. He almost fell asleep by the pool when he heard his two way go off. He reached over for it and answered it.

"Yea?"

"Ay boy! It's Murphy."

"What up man? What's going on?"

"They added a new act to the tour."

"What? So soon to the kick off date? Who?"

"T.I."

"Word? His rhymes are tight," Nelly tried desperately to keep breathing.

"Yea but management wanted me to ask you if it was alright with you."

"Ay that's not a problem with me."

"You two have met before right?"

"Yea here and there."

"Aight man I'll holla at you later. Peace!"

"One!"


	5. Chapter 5

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly's mind began racing a million miles an hour. How was he going to handle himself around the younger rapper? He got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about him. He wanted him but he respected the decision they both made at the hotel that night to pursue anything. He couldn't relax now. Being so close to the young, sexy rapper is definitely going to have an effect on him. He may be able to suppress it at times but he was sure that sooner or later, he would be pushed over the edge. His feelings scared him but he didn't know what to do about it. He tried his best to relax throughout his last few days at his mansion but it was easier said than done.

On the morning of the tour, Nelly got up and brushed his teeth and showered. He didn't even bother putting on clothes as he walked downstairs, in his boxers, to fix himself some cereal. He got himself a bowl as he made his way to his massive living room. He plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. He began flicking through the channels and stopped when he saw one of his old videos on MTV. He watched it and reminisced as he kept flicking. Deciding on some cartoons, he began to devour his bowl of Lucky Charms. He wasn't even aware when his front door was opened and all of his tour mates, including T.I., barged into his house.

"Ay man get yo ass up!" Murphy yelled throughout the house.

"I am up! I'm in the living room," Nelly yelled out.

The rest of the group followed Murphy Lee as the made their way to where Nelly was. Nelly kept his eyes on the TV and only noticed that they had come in when Murphy Lee walked in front of the TV and blocked it. Nelly pulled him out of the way and pushed him on the couch as he finished up his breakfast.

"Damn man go put some clothes on!"

"Nigga I wasn't expecting ya'll!" Nelly said as he turned to look at the rest of the group. His heart sank to the floor as he met T.I.'s eyes. He was at a loss for words.

"So Cornell, this is T.I.," Murphy Lee broke the silence.

"Ay man what's good?" Nelly asked as he got up and shook the younger man's hand and briefly embraced him.

As the hugged, Nelly smelled him and tried to figure out what it was because it smelled good. T.I. was confused and a bit nervous as the held each other for a split second. He couldn't help but stare at Nelly's well-defined body when he was sitting on the couch. He had his hand on Nelly's bare back and his fingers felt how strong and muscular it was. Nelly never wanted to let go but he fought every fiber of his body and did so.

"Aight you boys make yourself at home while I go get some clothes on," he laughed as he began to make his way out of the room, and caught T.I.'s gaze once again.

Nelly felt T.I.'s eyes burn through his back as he walked out of the room. He deposited the bowl in the kitchen and made his way upstairs to his luxurious master bedroom. He quickly threw on a pair of baggy black pants and a shirt of the same color. He was glad that he left when he did because he distinctively noticed that he was semi-hard. He contemplated jacking off but then figured that the others would get suspicious as to what took him so long so he just began to think of other things. But he had to admit that T.I.'s eyes on him was a huge turn on. He breathed a sigh of relief that he could control himself in front of the rest of the guys as he made his way back downstairs, taking his luggage with him. He set them in the foyer as he made a second trip. He then returned to the living room and was pleased to see that everyone, including T.I., had taken his instructions and made themselves at home.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well," Murphy Lee spoke, "Our first show is tonight at seven and we have to be there one hour early to get prepared. So from now until then, free time I guess."

"Sounds good," T.I. spoke for the first time.

"Yea. Well you guys can hang here if you want and we could all go to the show together. How `bout we have a barbeque, southern style?"

"Ya'll wanna invite some ladies?" Murphy asked the group.

"Nah," Nelly explained, "If we invite some ladies them we will end up being late to our own show."

The group burst into laughter and agreed as the party planning began. Everyone had their tasks, from getting the meat, to firing up the barbeque grill. Nelly's backyard had an impressive view of a large lake that was beautiful, regardless of it being manmade. The group disbanded with most heading to various stores to gather items. Nelly opted to stay home and get his patio prepped for the party. He was sort of relieved that T.I. accompanied the rest of the guys to the store because he wasn't sure if he could handle himself around the younger rapper. Nelly got busy straightening up his house and the patio outside. He stared at the water in his pool for a while. It was so clear and blue and looked inviting. He put out extra chairs and stocked his outside refrigerator with beer. He was cleaning the grill when he heard the rest of the guys enter his house.

"What took ya'll niggas so long," he asked them as they all came into the patio.

"We ran into some fans. You know how that goes."

They all laughed as Nelly and Murphy Lee went into the kitchen to get the meat ready. In the mean time, the guys outside got the grill going and talked about their most craziest fan experiences. They were all lounging in the hot St. Louis sun as Nelly and Murphy came back out with the meat and proceeded to put them on the grill. They grill sizzled as the meat touched its hot rack and Nelly closed it down, went to get a beer, and grabbed a seat by the pool. They all were talking, laughing and having a good time. The food was very good as they all ate, drank, and enjoyed the day. At around four in the afternoon, the guys were just lounging around and relaxing when Nelly heard a whisper in his ear.

"Ay man let's throw some of these niggas in," Murphy Lee suggested with a mischievous look on his face.

"Aight nigga but who?"

They both inconspicuously looked around until Nelly's eyes landed on T.I. He wanted to do it bad.

"How `bout T.I. nigga? Since he's new and all?"

"I could get with that."

The two men started planning how to get the young, caramel-colored rapper into the pool and just decided to sneak up on him. They looked over at him. He was relaxing with his eyes closed and a beer in one hand. He looked sensual as both men quietly walked up behind him. Some of the other men took notice and formulated a plan of their own as they say Nelly and Murphy get into position. They pounced at the younger rapper with one swift motion.

"Ay man! What the hell are you doing?" T.I. shouted as Nelly and Murphy lifted him up as if he was a feather. "Let me go!"

"You want us to let you go nigga? Okay then we will," Murphy laughed.

"But we're not responsible for where we let you go," Nelly joked.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You'll see!" both men laughed as they walked over to the side of the pool and threw the younger rapper into the crystal blue water.

The other guys, seeing this, sneaked up behind Nelly and Murphy and proceeded to push them in as well. The three guys in the pool laughed and began to splash the others on the outside until they were soaking. They had no choice but to jump in. They had races, chicken fights, and just plain wrestling matches. They continued to swim and have fun until it was finally time to go. The guys helped Nelly cleaned up the grill and everything else before they all went to shower; Nelly had enough bathrooms for everyone to shower at the same time. Nelly, peeping T.I.'s bare chest at the pool caught a huge hard on and released himself of it before his first show. They all converged in Nelly's spacious foyer, with a limo waiting outside to take them to their first show.

The awkwardness between Nelly and T.I. was slowly lifting as both men felt it. They were becoming increasingly comfortable with each other as the all made their way to their specific dressing rooms. Nelly was the first performer as he got dressed and got prepared to do his thing. He could hear the fans screaming and that pumped him up. He ran out onto stage and started with one of his classic hits. The crowd screamed wildly as he took a few of their hands in his.

T.I. wouldn't be going on until a little later so he had some free time on his hands. He walked around the arena, taking it in, because he had never performed or been here before. He heard the fans screams and decided to make his way over there. He would, of course, stay backstage because he was told by the tour manager that he was a surprise act and the fans didn't know that he was going to be here. He slowly approached the curtain from the side of the stage and slightly drew it back. Now he knew why all the ladies were screaming so loud. Nelly had taken off his shirt and was entertaining the crowd as if it was his last show. T.I. saw a compassionate, determined, and if he might add, fine man on stage doing his thing. Nelly had the ability to make it seem as if he was only singing to you even if there were a million people around you. T.I. smiled as he couldn't stop looking at him. His sleek movements, the way he owned the stage, and made the girls scream their lungs out.

Nelly stepped backstage, out of breath, as sweat bathed his face and body. He was exhausted but on a high from his performance. He draped a towel around his neck as he made his way back to his dressing room. Surprisingly, there was no one there but he wasn`t complaining. He closed the door behind him as he began to disrobe. He needed a shower in the worst possible way. He quickly grabbed a towel, a clean pair of boxers, and a pair of baggy shorts as he made his way to the shower. He adjusted the water temperature to cool as he jumped in and began to clean himself. In his mind, he was running through his performance over and over to see what he did wrong. He noticed some things but nothing major. The shower helped relaxed his tense muscles as he soaped his skin.

He emerged into his dressing and was taken aback again that no one was there. Usually his crew are always playing tricks and practical jokes on him but he assumed they were getting ready for their first show. The first show was always the most nerve wreaking. He had on his baggy shorts but decided against a shirt because he was still a bit hot from his performance. He sat on his sofa and turned on the TV. Deciding that there was nothing to watch, he unpacked his Playstation 2 and hooked it up to the TV. He always carried it on tour with him for when he had down time like this. He heard the fans scream and concluded that someone else had taken the stage. He hooked up the system to the large TV provided to him and began ruffling through his games. He wasn't in the mood for playing a sports game, so he decided on Soul Calibur 2, a fighting game. He started to play as he heard a slight knock on his door.

"Come in," he screamed.

"Ay man what's up?" T.I. asked, his eyes running on Nelly's bare chest and then onto the game. "The show was great!"

"Thanks durrty! You wanna play?"

"I've never played this game before shawty."

"Oh no problem, I'll teach you," Nelly said as he threw a controller to T.I.

T.I. grabbed a bean bag chair from a corner of the room and pulled it next to the sofa. He paid close attention as Nelly explained the buttons to him. He also took the liberty to explain the characters to him, some of their strengths and weaknesses. When T.I. finally got the gist of everything, they began to play versus. T.I. tried his hardest but it was apparent that Nelly was a pro at this game.

"Damn nigga could you stop spanking my ass so bad?" T.I. laughed as he picked another character.

"Can't help it. I've been playing this game since it came out."

"Oh yea? Who's your best character?"

"I have two, Mitsurugi and Ivy."

"Aight! Pick one of your best character and we'll see who's best huh?"

"Oh man, you're gonna regret this, but if you want to embarrass yourself, I'll get my girl on you."

"Go ahead!"

T.I. slowly began to eat his words as Nelly handed his ass to him on a silver platter. He looked over at the older rapper and saw that he had a smirk on his face and T.I. just glared at him. The boys continued to play until one of the stage managers came to tell T.I. that he needed to get prepared to go on stage. He got up and Nelly did the same as he pulled him into a hug to wish him good luck. He watched as the younger rapper leave and then went back to his game.

The show was over and Nelly thought it went well as all the guys discussed it on the limo ride to their hotel. They would spend the night in a hotel and their bus would be there tomorrow to pick them up and take them to the next city. The all checked into the hotel and some of the guys went out to celebrate the first show but Nelly didn't want to. He wanted some rest because the day was exhausting. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed as he stared at the ceiling. He then thought back to T.I.'s performance. The way he moved on stage and had all the fans screaming for him. Nelly decided to watch his part of the show from the back to see if he was any good and was blown away by T.I.'s stage presence. He was in awe of the younger rapper.

"Damn! This is gonna be torture!" Nelly screamed as he punched a pillow that was next to him.

He stared up at the ceiling as his mind ran on that night they were both in the hotel room. He understood everything that was said but didn't want to comprehend it. It had to be done for his career though. He kept telling himself that over and over until it lost all meaning to him. When he was backstage watching T.I., he remembered the kiss and how right it felt. His insides were conflicted with all of his feelings. He was emotionally exhausted from always having to hide and suppress his feelings. It took everything in him to not pounce on T.I. and kiss him when they were playing the game together. He wondered if it would always be like this. He didn't want to do this anymore. He continued to stare up at the ceiling and wasn't even aware when sleep came to him.

Nelly began to stir awake at around eight in the morning when the rays from the sun shone into his room and on his face. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes as he stared out the window. He started to rub his neck because for some reason it was hurting him. He just figured that he slept bad on it as he got up and went to the bathroom. He was fixing his belt buckle and about to put on his shoes when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it to see Murphy Lee and T.I. on the other side of it.

"What's taking your ass so long to get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast?" Murphy yelled as he entered the room.

"Damn nigga can I put on my shoes? What up boy?" Nelly shook T.I.'s hand, who had an amused look on his face.

"Well hurry up man the bus is leaving in a little while."

Both men sat on either side of the bed and flicked on the TV as Nelly sat in the middle and began to put on his shoes. He gathered up the rest of his stuff and before he knew it, they were in the elevator going down to the restaurant in the lobby. The men eagerly talked about their first show and their upcoming one as they all gave each other suggestions on what to do better. They joined the rest of the group and Nelly quickly ate a couple pieces of toast and bacon and swallowed a glass of orange juice before he was being pushed out of the hotel and onto the bus.

Their bus was no ordinary touring bus. In order to accommodate all the people that would be sharing it, the bus was twice the size of regular touring busses with all the amenities of a house. Each person had their own bed and there were two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a spacious common area. The bus was basically a house on wheels. The driver sped off into the next city as the crew got settled into their space for the next couple of months. The men excitedly talked about their shows and their fans as the tour slowly began to conquer the states.

Nelly became increasingly more comfortable with T.I. They both talked as if the kiss never happened and Nelly was glad that it wasn't awkward between them. After all, they were going to be spending so much time together that the kiss just became irrelevant. Nelly chalked up his feelings and craziness to stress as he finally got back to his old self. He could finally look at T.I. and not notice how sexy he was or how soft and inviting his lips were. In fact, the two rappers usually stood up late at night just talking about whatever came to their minds. Usually when they couldn't sleep, they would go into the common area and just talk about life in general. Nelly laid in his bed as he heard a whisper.

"Ay you awake?" T.I. called from his bed.

"Yea. Just thinking of stuff. I can't sleep."

"Me either. Let's go talk somewhere else so we don't wake the others."

"Aight," Nelly said as he got up from his bed and walked to the back of the bus, the common area, as T.I. closely followed him.

Nelly plopped down on one of the couches in the common room as T.I. took another. The two didn't exchange words for a while; the just listened to the roaring of the bus motor. T.I. looked over at Nelly and saw that he was staring up at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought. He just stood there and stared for a while.

"What do you think about when you stare off like that?"

"Huh? Oh I just think of life and everything."

"Oh. You like thinking a lot don't you?"

"Yea. Sometimes I think it`s the only thing that keeps me sane. Because you know how hectic this business is and all."

"Yea sometimes my mind wanders so far away from me that I have to go and find it. It runs on everything from my career to the future."

"I think of the future a lot too ya know. Like what if tomorrow was my last day as being a celebrity? What would I do?"

"I knew stardom was gonna be though but I didn't know that it was gonna be this cut throat," T.I. said as he looked out the window to the dark sky.

"It's a lot of work and effort but I love what I`m doing. Wouldn't change it for anything."

"Me either but I do get tired of all the rumors and gossip that they write about us."

"Yea well when you're in the public eye so they feel that it gives them free reigns to say and write whatever they want. I`ve gotten used to it though."

"I'm slowly becoming used to it myself, but sometimes it's hard as hell."

"It's the price we pay for this business. And I guess any type of publicity is publicity right?"

"Maybe."

Nelly continued staring up at the ceiling of the bus as T.I. continued to look at him. A strange feeling overcame him as they both sat there, in the dark talking to each other. He couldn't explain this new feeling but he somewhat liked it. They continued to talk about their albums, life, and music as both of them fell asleep in their respective places.

The tour almost reached its month mark and everything was up and running smoothly now. Everyone got their set done within their allotted time and no one was late to the bus when they had the good fortune of staying at a hotel instead of the bus. Usually they did that when they would have to perform in the same city more than once. T.I. and Nelly had more innocent conversations until the early hours of the morning as neither man questioned it. It made them feel good to confide in each other and hear the others' opinions on things. Nelly felt himself making a new best friend and T.I. also felt the same way. He trusted the older rapper and looked up to him as an artist and friend.

The tour was a major hit as it rolled from city to city, as the crew did their thing to sold out houses of screaming and diehard fans. They have been on the bus for a long while because some of the venues were farther off than others so they constantly needed to be on the road to make it in time, but they would have a couple of days in Houston to relax and catch their breaths because they were playing the Houston Astrodome three nights. The tour bus rolled up at the Astrodome at five in the afternoon as everyone got out to prepare for their show at seven. Nelly was excited about his show but more so about after because he finally would have time to hang out and relax since the tour began. He made his way into his dressing and quickly went to take a shower.

At around 11PM Nelly swiped the keycard to his suite and entered. He left his suitcases in the foyer and sat on the bed as he began to take off his shoes. He began to rub his neck because it was a little sore and just laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He was exhausted from his show but loved it. He wouldn't have it any other way. He got up and was about to go take a shower when there was a loud knock at the door.

"It's open!"

"Ay what you doing?" Murphy Lee asked as he and the rest of the crew entered Nelly's room.

"About to hit the shower man."

"You wanna come out to the club with us tonight?"

"Naw man I don't think so. I`m tired as hell."

"Aww come on nigga."

"Well how `bout you guys go and if I feel up to it I'll meet up with ya'll."

"Aight."

"Where's T.I.?"

"He said he would meet us down here but we'll go to his room and see."

"Aight later ya'll."

Nelly led the guys out of his room as he closed the door behind them. He rummaged through his stuff to find some boxers and a baggy set of pants as he made his way to the bathroom. He felt a sudden pain in his shoulders as he stepped into the shower. He turned the water to a warmer temperature and stepped under the hot water. He was hopeful that the water would help relax his tense muscles as he stood there for a while. He continued to let the water pound his flesh as he heard a knock on the door. He turned off the shower and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he walked to the door.

"What's up?" He asked as he opened the door and saw T.I.

"Did I interrupt you?" he sincerely asked as he stared as Nelly's upper body. It was magnificent.

"No not really. I was just in the shower. You're not gonna go hang out with the guys?"

"Don't feel up to it. Can I hang out up here?"

"No problem," Nelly said as he moved aside to let him in. "Just chill out while I go finish showering."

"Take your time shawty. I don't mind."

Nelly walked back into the bathroom as T.I.'s eyes followed him there. He had a slight grin on his face as he looked around for the remote. He flicked through the channels as he saw Nelly emerge from the bathroom with a pair of baggy pants on. He had the towel draped around his neck and was drying his hair. He looked sexy. He threw the towel over a chair as he went to sit on his bed. He looked at the TV and didn't recognize the show as the room became silent.

"So what's up man? Your show tonight was off the hook."

"Yea you too. I'm just a little tired to go out."

"Yea I know. I think I slept wrong on the bus cuz my neck and shoulders are killing me."

"Word? Call someone up here to massage it for you."

"Nah. I'll just take some painkillers before I go to bed and it'll be aight. What are you watching?"

"I dunno," T.I. said as he tossed the remote to Nelly and kept staring at his body.

"What nigga? Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh? I'm not staring at you nigga. Yo ego is as big as yo head!"

"Oh don't make me get you like I did the last time. Remember how I took your lyric book! Do you really want to go back there?"

The room became quiet as both men stared at the TV. This had been the first time a long while that Nelly remembered the night where he almost threw away his entire career. It was awkward but not as much as before. The events flashed through T.I.'s mind as if they just happened yesterday. Even though he never admitted it to Nelly, he loved how Nelly's lips felt on his own. But as much as he liked that, he had his career to think about. If what happened between them ever got out, both of them would be ruined. He looked over at Nelly and saw that he started rubbing his neck and shoulders. As if by some magical force, he leapt up from the couch and made his way over to the bed.

"Let me do it," he said and Nelly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You don't have too man."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The room became silent once again as Nelly felt T.I. sit on the bed next to him. He placed his hands to his side as he felt T.I.'s warm, strong fingers touch his skin. He immediately closed his eyes as T.I. began to massage his shoulders. Nelly let out a soft moan as T.I. kneaded his muscular shoulders and neck. T.I. had never felt anything like this before. He loved how Nelly's muscles felt in his hands as he continued to stimulate them. He was so strong and built that T.I. was in awe and couldn't stop staring at his body. Every muscle in Nelly's back tightened as his strong fingers worked over his broad shoulders. He continued to relax the older rapper for what seemed like hours, soliciting moans from him on many occasions. With each succeeding moan T.I. heard, he lost a piece of his mind.

The same magical force that had brought T.I. to the bed in the first place now took over his entire body as he got closer to Nelly. His face was only a few inches away from Nelly as he leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck. He planted a soft, sensual kiss on his neck which made Nelly moan again. T.I. was too gone in lust to hear anything as he moved in once again and began licking the back of Nelly's neck. Nelly didn't know what was going on but at the moment, he didn't care as his moans slowly became louder and louder. T.I. wrapped his hands around Nelly's waist and began rubbing his abs. Nelly threw his head back as T.I. moved from the back of his neck and began licking his ear. T.I.'s hands ran all over Nelly's upper body as Nelly continued to moan. T.I. left his ear and went down to his neck, where he began sucking it, causing the blood to rush up to the surface.

Nelly threw one of his hands around T.I.'s head, causing his hat to fall onto the floor. Neither man noticed as T.I. was still sucking his neck, causing a huge hickey to become visible. Nelly had enough. He turned around and tossed T.I. onto the bed as he crawled on top of him. The both looked at each other for a long while, but the lust each men felt for the other was too much. T.I. reached around and grabbed Nelly's head and brought it close to his. The continued to look at each other until T.I. broke the gaze. His eyes slowly began to make their way down Nelly's face. He saw his sharp jaw line, immaculate and strong facial features, and those lips. The lips that made him go weak the first time they touched his. He stared at them for a moment until he was pushed over the edge. He began to lick Nelly's lips as his other hand stroked his back.

Nelly closed his eyes in ecstasy. He never felt this way before. At this moment nothing else mattered. Feeling T.I.'s tongue licking his lips and his strong fingers caressing his back was like heaven for him. Both men soon became linked in a passionate kiss. Nelly had his hands rested on either side of T.I. and rested his body on the younger rappers' as T.I. still had one hand around Nelly's neck and the other gently stroking his back. They stayed that way for a long while, just tasting each other. Nelly felt T.I.'s hard dick pressing against his stomach as they both heard a loud knock on the door. Both men jumped at the sound as Nelly quickly got off T.I. and went to get a shirt from his suitcase. He looked at T.I., who looked scared and nervous as he hopped off the bed and back onto the couch, with the remote in his hand.

"I'm coming," Nelly yelled as he made his way to the door.

"Man what took you so long?" Murphy Lee yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Nelly asked as he staggered into the room.

"Nothing man. We had a good time with all the ladies."

"He looks drunk as hell," T.I. said from the sofa.

"Oh hey man. I didn't even see you there. What you doing up here?"

"Just hanging out," T.I. told the biggest lie of his life.

"Where's the rest of the guys?"

"Oh they went back to their rooms. They drunk as fuck!"

"Like you?"

"I'm not drunk! I'm just a little tipsy," he said as he crashed onto the bed.

"Aight," Nelly said as he came to the bedside, "Let's go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"I'ma take yo ass to yo room nigga. So you can sleep this shit off."

"I'll be back," he said to T.I.

"I got you shawty."

The two men grabbed Murphy Lee on either side and helped him to his room one floor below. Nelly grabbed the room key from his pocket and opened the door to his suite. Murphy Lee was already passed out as the men helped him into his bed and took his shoes off. Nelly disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged with a bottle of pills, which he put on the nightstand next to the bed.

"He'll need this in the morning," he said as both men filed out of the hotel room.

The elevator ride and walk back to Nelly's suite was quiet. Neither man knew what to say or do. They didn't even look at each other as they entered the suite and Nelly made his way to the bed. T.I. sat on the couch as they both stared at the TV. An awkward moment befell the room as Nelly laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. T.I. looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"That was something," Nelly finally said.

"Yea. Does he always get that drunk?"

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh. I'm sorry man."

"For what?"

"I dunno what happened. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how I got to the bed."

"That's how I felt after the first time."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I thought about it and you a lot. I still do. But I don't know if it's right or wrong."

"Yea I know. It's our careers."

"That's what most important to us. I don't think it's worth it," Nelly said in a wounded voice.

"Yea I guess so."

The two men talked for a while longer until T.I. got up to leave. He was visibly upset. He couldn't believe he let his lust take over him like that. He now knew exactly how Nelly felt that night they first kissed. Nelly got up and walked T.I. to the door. It was quiet as he slowly opened his door. T.I. didn't want to leave be he knew what he had to do. He uncomfortably shifted his hat as he stepped out of Nelly's hotel suite and into the hallway. He turned around to face Nelly, who was looking at him in return. Nelly loved spending time with T.I. He loved the way he made him feel, but the thought of him losing his career hit his mind like an out of control train. He saw confusion in T.I.'s eyes as he looked into them. He saw T.I. leaning closer to him and he fought every impulse of his body not to do the same. He slowly backed his head away and looked anywhere but in T.I.'s eyes.

"I think it's better this way," he said as his eyes was on the floor.

"I'm sorry," T.I. said as he made his way down the long hallway to the elevator.

Nelly stared at him until the elevator doors closed and he was the only one in the hallway. He stayed standing at his doorway until he lost track of time, deep in though about what happened. He leaned his head against the doorway and stared at the floor. He was confused. Why did he move away? He wanted that kiss to happen more than anything. He punched the wall outside his hotel room out of pure frustration as he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He plopped down on the bed and started rubbing his lower lip. It felt so right when T.I.'s lips were on his as he closed his eyes and let his mind replay the events that just occurred. He wasn't aware when he drifted off to sleep.

Nelly began to stir awake at around 9AM, due to the sunlight shining in on his room. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He felt calm and relaxed until all his memories came flooding back to him. Everything from last night. How was he to look at T.I. the same now? They still had a few months on of the tour left and they were going to be together. He didn't think he could do it. Last night was clear to him now; he can't stay away from the younger rapper. He'd been lusting after him for so long and although he was happy that things didn't go any further last night, he wasn't sure if that would have been the case if they weren't interrupted by Murphy Lee. He was too lost in the passion to even distinguish reality from fantasy.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He needed to get his mind off of all his problems as he stepped in the shower. He wasn't up to seeing T.I. today as he stepped out of the shower and dried his skin. He slipped on some boxers and rummaged through his suitcase to find some shorts and a shirt. He quickly got dressed as he looked around for his hat and sunglasses. He put them on as he made his way out of the room and towards the elevator. He was grateful that no one was in the there as he rode it down one floor and got out. He walked about halfway down the corridor and stopped in front of a door. He knocked a bit harshly and waited for the response. Nothing happened. He knocked again, this time a bit louder, and instantly heard rummaging around from other side of the door.

"What?" Murphy Lee yelled as he opened the door.

"What up man?" Nelly said in his smooth, sexy voice.

"Nigga it's ten in the morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You ain't gonna let me in?"

"Man I don't appreciate you waking me up this early."

"Nigga shut up," Nelly laughed as he pushed past Murphy and entered his suite.

"So why can't you sleep now?"

"Just a lot of shit on my mind. So do you remember what happened last night?"

"What happened?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"I guess you don't remember then."

"Remember what?"

"You were drunk as hell last night."

"Oh. All I remember is going to the club and having a couple of drinks."

"Yea, a couple too many."

Nelly was relieved as Murphy Lee didn't remember anything else about last night. He didn't want him, or anyone else, to get suspicious of what really happened last night. The two men continued to talk until Nelly decided that they should go out to breakfast. He really didn't want to be here when, and if, T.I. came by. He found the remote and flicked through channels as Murphy was taking as shower. About twenty minutes later the two men were making their way across the lobby and exited out on the street. They had their sunglasses and hats to shield them as they walked across the street and entered the restaurant. Nelly asked the hostess to give them a secluded table in the back as they followed her. The sat and talked for a while and ordered.

"What's wrong man?" Murphy asked his best friend.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about some things."

"What's wrong with you lately? You've been staring off and always have things on your mind. Is something bothering you?"

"Naw man. I'm aight."

"Aight man let's eat and get out of here before someone recognizes us. I don't feel like getting mobbed today."

"Word!"

They ate their breakfast and continued talking about the tour and Nelly's upcoming album. During breakfast, Nelly called his driver because he wanted to go to the mall to buy some clothes. They were going to risk getting mobbed to get some clothes. They finished their breakfast and left a generous tip as they made their way out of the restaurant, where the limo was already waiting. The quickly crawled into it as it sped off to the nearest mall. Neither man said anything on the way there as Nelly stared out the window the entire way there.

The local mall was packed and both men questioned whether it was a good idea to go in or not. Deciding against their better judgment they inconspicuously walked into the mall and got lost in the swarm of people. The walked through the mall quickly because they didn't want to stay that long. They past department stores that had preppy clothes and other stores that had clothes that wasn't quite their style. The came upon an urban clothing store and decided to go in. The two men looked around the store and found some clothes they liked. They didn't even bother trying them on as they went up to the register. Nelly got four pants and five shirts while Murphy got three pants and three shirts. It was their turn to check out.

"I got it," Nelly said as Murphy reached for his wallet.

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Hi! How may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yea I want to buy these things. Do you take American Express?"

"Yes," the clerk said as Nelly pulled his AMEX Black card from his wallet and gave it to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh I've never seen this type of credit card before."

"Well don't worry, it's authentic and has an unlimited credit line so I'm sure this minor purchase will be okay," Nelly said as he flashed his sexy smile at the clerk.

"You're right," he said as he swiped the card and gave it back. He stopped as he looked at the name displayed on the computer screen.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh I thought I knew who you were and now that I saw your name I know that I'm right. I'm a huge fan!" the clerk stumbled on his words.

"Thanks man but listen can you keep it down. I don't want to be noticed by anyone else."

"No problem. Can I have your autograph though?"

"Not a problem."

Nelly slipped the clerk a piece of paper with his autograph on it as they got their bags and left. They walked around the rest of the mall to kill time and ended up buying a couple of pairs of sneakers and then made their way back to the hotel. They decided to have a late lunch and ordered room service. Their food came about fifteen minutes later as they ate and watched TV. The men relaxed in Nelly room, not knowing what to do next. Their show was to start at eight and they had about five hours until then.

"Hey how about we hit up the hot tub for a minute?" Murphy Lee suggested.

"Sounds good but what if there's people there."

"Well why don't you call the concierge and make sure that's not the case?"

"Aight man. I'll meet you down there."

Murphy left the room to go get changed as Nelly called and made sure they'd have the hot tub to themselves. He needed to relax for the show tonight and was relieved when the concierge called him back saying that his request was met. He put on some shorts and grabbed a towel as he made his way to Murphy's suite. The men were soon headed down to the hotel's lavish swimming and sauna area. Nelly draped his towel over a nearby lounge chair as he stepped into the hot tub. The water was hot as he slowly eased himself in. Murphy, on the other hand, wanted to swim first so he jumped into the pool.

Nelly felt so relaxed as his body got used to the surrounding hot water. He gently rested his head against the outer area of the tub as he stared up at the sky. It was not sunny as it was in the morning. In fact, the sun had disappeared behind some heavy rain clouds and it was slowly starting to become dark. Nelly didn't mind this as he felt a cool breeze hit his face. He turned the water jets up to their maximum as he sat by one and let it massage and pulsate his back. He would occasionally dip his head under the hot water to keep his face moist as he continued to let the jet beat his back. He was so deep in thought that he became oblivious of everything that was going on around him.


	7. Chapter 7

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

He saw that that the sky had become black but there were no raindrops in sight so he decided to stay. He looked over at the pool and saw no one there. He wondered where Murphy went but didn't let it disturb him. He was the only one there. It was so quiet that all he could hear was the gusts of wind blowing. He had completely lost track of time as he sank deeper into his relaxed state. He was suddenly startled awake by the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky to see T.I. hovering at him, his eyes piercing through his. Nothing was said for a long moment as Nelly wondered what was happening.

"Let's go take a swim shawty," T.I. finally spoke.

"Naw man I'm just here for the hot tub."

"Aww come on man just one quick swim. How `bout a race huh?"

"A race? Oh you don't know that I can swim do you?"

"All I hear is words. What you scared?"

"Of you? Don't be ridiculous durrty."

"Well come on then."

"Okay you asked for it."

Nelly left his comfortable spot in the hot tub as he walked along the side of the pool. Even though it was dark outside, the pool still glistened blue and Nelly had to admit that it looked inviting. He jumped in at the deep end and heard a second crash a little while later as T.I. followed him. Both men swam around the large pool to warm themselves up for the race. Nelly was confident that he was going to win as he continued to swim to tense up his very relaxed muscles.

"You ready?" T.I. shouted.

"Are you ready to be embarrassed?"

"Words shawty. Words!"

"Aight let's go."

Both men assembled at the deep end of the pool and agreed to a full lap, ending back where they started. T.I. decided to count off as both men got ready. In a matter of moments, they were both off with quick speed. Nelly paced himself so he would get tired as he began to swim to the shallow side of the pool. He was concentrating so much that he wasn't even aware where T.I. was. T.I. was right on Nelly's heels as he stroked through the water. Both men made it to the shallow side almost at the same time and began to make their way back to the deep end. It was apparent that they were in a heated battle and neither seemed to notice when raindrops began to fall from above. The race ended with both men touching the wall of the pool at the same time. They took a few moments to catch their breath.

"Was it a tie?" Nelly asked.

"Yea. That was a good race."

"Yea. Look it's raining. We should get out."

"I don't want to. Haven't you ever swam in the rain before?"

"No."

"Well it's fun you should try it."

"Aight I'll stay but if I see one bolt of lightening, I'm getting my ass out and dragging your ass out if you refuse to get out!"

"Alright dad!"

"Well someone has to look after your high-strung ass!"

They started to swim and play around with each other as the raindrops crashed onto their heads and the surface of the pool. It started to rain hard but T.I. still refused to get out of the pool. Nelly's nerves was eased however because he didn't see a crack of lightening yet. They even partook in a couple of wrestling matches, in which Nelly was victorious each time. He saw that T.I. was a bit upset but was determined to win so he decided to throw him the next match.

"Ha! I got you!" he exclaimed as Nelly emerged from underwater.

"Don't go bragging durrty, I threw you the match."

"Oh. I see someone's a sore loser."

"No. I just didn't want to see you pout like a kid."

"I wasn't pouting!"

"Okay," Nelly said as he flashed his sexy smile at the younger rapper.

"So how am I gonna get even with you?" he asked as he moved closer to the older rapper.

"I dunno. What are you planning? Why are you so close to me?"

T.I. became serious now. "I can't stay away form you. I can't fight off the impulses I have when I'm near you."

"We can't do this," Nelly said in a fake voice. He wanted this more than anything.

"I can't help it."

"We talked about this yesterday remember?"

"No I don't remember."

"Come on don't make this harder than it already is," Nelly said in a hurt voice.

"I know you feel the attraction between us. You've felt it since that night at the studio."

"Yea I do. But we have our careers to think about."

"I can't seem to think about that when you're around. And being on tour with you is hell. Being so close to you and not being able to touch you or taste you. You feel the same way don't you?"

"No. Not anymore."

"You're lying. I see it in your eyes, in your body movements."

"We can't."

"Do you feel the same way I feel? A simple yes or no."

"Yes aight! Yes! I constantly think about you and want you. You satisfied now?"

"I knew it. Don't fight it. Let's be together."

"What about our---"

T.I. had enough. He roughly planted a kiss on Nelly's lips as he grabbed him around his waist. The feelings Nelly was trying to conceal for so long came rushing to the surface as he became lost in the passion. The two men continued to kiss in the pool as the rain beat down on them. Nelly wrapped his arms around T.I. as their tongues became involved in the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other as Nelly began to move both of them across the pool. He pressed T.I. up against a side of the pool as the rain continued to wet their faces. Neither men cared as Nelly broke the kiss and went down to T.I.'s neck. He began sucking it, which solicited soft, encouraging moans from the younger rapper. Within a matter of moments, a hickey became visible against his caramel-colored skin. T.I. felt Nelly's hard dick press up against his as one of his hands made its way down there and grabbed it. Nelly let out a soft moan and passionately kissed T.I. again.

"You see how you make me?" he said out of breath. "I can't fight it."

"I can't resist you baby. I want you so bad."

The two men were engulfed in their own world as they passionately kissed and caressed each other. This was too good to be true. All his inhibitions gone, Nelly's hand gradually made its way down T.I.'s flat stomach and to its prize. He gently rubbed T.I.'s dick through his shorts and continued kissing his neck as T.I. let out lustful moans. They continued this until Nelly swore he heard something. He looked around to see no one but he got a bad feeling. He then heard a voice echoing in his head.

"Yo man you aight?" Murphy Lee said as he began to shake his best friend.

"Huh?" Nelly said in a groggy voice as he opened his eyes.

"What happened to you man? Did you fall asleep?"

"No. I was just deep in thought."

"You aight?"

"Yea man. This tub is so relaxing."

"Tell me about it. You looked like you passed out. Aight I'ma go take one last dip before we leave."

"Aight man," he said as he began to gather his thoughts.

"It was all a dream? Dammit! How could I have been so weak?"

He felt his muscles begin to tense up and even the power of the water jets wasn't sufficient enough to loosen them up again. He stayed in the hot tub until he concealed his dream and feelings away but he was having trouble concealing something else. He was rock hard from his dream and needed to release right away. He got up from the tub and went to get his towel. He inconspicuously placed the towel in front of his hard dick as he went to get Murphy from the pool. The men made their way to their respective rooms to shower and get ready for the tour. Nelly took care of business in the bathroom and then proceeded to clean himself off. He was putting on one of the pairs of sneakers he bought earlier when he heard a knocking.

"Hey," he said as opened the door to find T.I.

"Sup man? You ready?" T.I.

"Yea almost. Come in."

"I like the sneakers shawty."

"Thanks. Listen we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"I don't want things to be like this between us."

"Like this?" T.I. asked, confused.

"You know, awkward."

"Me either. I mean, after all were on tour together and still have a long way to go. It's hard."

"I know. I'm sorry durrty but when you actually think about it, common sense prevails."

"Yea I guess."

"I'm sorry man. This is all my fault."

"No. It's okay. I think we both had a part to play in it and you're right. Once you start thinking about it, common sense comes above everything else."

"Good, so you my homeboy?"

"Yea," T.I. let out a laugh.

The two men shook hands and embraced as Nelly was finally ready to leave. That was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He found that he kept pushing himself further and further when it came to T.I. Trying to keep his feelings a secret and safe from the world, controlling himself and his crazy impulses and many more things that was the fault of the younger rapper. He could lie a million times to a million people but he knew that he wanted T.I., more now than the day the first met. The two men headed out of Nelly's suite and down the elevator, where they saw their bus in the entrance ramp. They quickly made their way for it and before they knew it, they were off to the Astrodome for the show.

The show went off without a hitch and before they knew it, they were all back on the bus going to the hotel. The men were excited about their performances as they all sat in the common area talking about it. The all made it back to the hotel and each went to their own rooms to relax. Nelly felt awkward the whole way to the concert and back because of T.I. They were both talking to each other and the rest of the group like nothing was wrong but Nelly's mind would not let him forget what he felt for the younger rapper. He was sweaty as he walked into his room and quickly headed to the bathroom. He peeled the sticky clothes off his body and went into the shower.

Nelly sat on the side of his bed as he flicked on his TV. He wondered what the rest of the crew was going to do tonight. He assumed that they would probably hit up another club but he really didn't feel like it. But he didn't want to alienate himself from the group knowing that they would all suspect that something was wrong with him. He started watching some late night music videos when someone started pounding on his door.

"Come in," he yelled through the room.

"Ay man what's good?" Murphy Lee asked as he entered the room, followed by the rest of the crew.

"What up boys?" Nelly asked the crew as he spotted T.I. He got a bit nervous.

"Well, the reason we're all here is to kidnap your ass," Murphy laughed a sinister laugh.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh come on nigga. You've been preoccupied with so many things since the beginning of this tour. Now we're gonna take your ass out to have fun whether you like it or not. No go get ready because the limo's already waiting!"

"And what if I say no?"

"Come on bud; it's you against all of us. Do you really think you're gonna get your way?"

"I'm going," Nelly flashed his sexy smile as T.I.'s eyes glimmered.

The men lounged around Nelly's room as he got ready. The all crammed into the elevator and made their way out to the limo. The atmosphere was relaxed and laid back in the limo as the guys joked and played around with each other. Nelly found out that they were taking him to one of the hottest clubs in Houston, although he felt like the club scene was played out, he didn't care because he needed this. He needed to spend time with his boys, and that included T.I. He was glad that it was in a group setting though because whenever he and T.I. were alone together, things just seem to happen between them that neither could control.

They managed to slip into the club from the back and was ushered into its most luxurious V.I.P. room. They ordered a few bottles of Cristal and refreshments as they continued to talk and enjoy their free time. With another round of liquor, each men started to loosen up and a few of them even disappeared from the V.I.P. room and went to mingle with the crowd below. The realized that it was too dark for anyone to notice them on the dance floor so they went and started dancing with some girls. Nelly, Murphy, and T.I. was left in the room to finish yet another bottle of the expensive champagne.

"Aight guys, I need to go find a chick and give her some of Murphy," he said in a more than tipsy voice as he stumbled out of the room and made his way to the dance floor.

"He's pretty forward isn't he?" T.I. said in the same voice as Murphy.

"Ay when you're horny there's no use in beating around the bush is there?"

"I guess not."

"It's really dark down there," Nelly said as he walked up to the glass wall of the room that overlooked the dance floor.

"Yea. I don't even see anyone."

"I knew this was gonna happen."

"What?"

"They'd all get caught up in themselves and leave me here. That's why I don't go anywhere with these niggas."

"How `bout we go mingle with the crowd below. I mean it's dark as hell out there so no one would recognize us."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two men filed out of the room and walked to the dance floor. They took a couple of shots at the bar until they finally made their way to the dance floor. It seemed as if everyone was dancing with someone else and no one even seem to pay them any mind. Nelly assumed that they were all as drunk or drunker than he was as he began to walk off the dance floor. He then felt two arms wrap around him from the back and squeeze him into a tight hug.

"Dance with me sexy," he heard T.I. whisper into his ear.

"What? What if someone sees us?" he asked as he turned around to face the younger rapper.

"Come on baby! They're all caught up in their own world to even notice us. Plus it's dark."

Nelly didn't need convincing though he wasn't entirely sure if it was the alcohol or his own free will that answered for him. T.I. took his hands and pulled him onto the middle of the dance floor. He pulled their bodies close together as Nelly wrapped his arms around the younger rapper's waist. T.I. wrapped his hands around Nelly's neck as they began to dance up on each other. Everyone around them didn't seem to notice or even care and this feed into Nelly's adrenaline. The slight risk of being caught pushed him over the edge as he made a move for T.I.'s lips.

Nelly swore that every time he kissed T.I. there was always something different there. He always felt something distinct in the younger rapper's kisses and that drove him insane. The loud music and all the people around them seemed to disappear when their lips touched and Nelly felt it when T.I. slightly parted his lips, which gave Nelly the invitation he needed. Nelly always thought that T.I.'s kisses couldn't get any better but was always fooled when they started making out. Their make out sessions always pushed him over the edge and that, combined with the adrenaline running through his blood, gave him a new high.

It felt so right. How could something this wrong be this right? Nelly asked himself that question over and over in his mind as he continued to share the passionate moment with T.I. Nothing else existed as of this moment. No one or nothing has ever made him feel this way. He was slowly brought back to reality when he felt T.I.'s lips detach from his. The loud music came blasting back into his ears as he opened his eyes to meet T.I.'s.

"I had almost forgotten how good you lips felt," T.I. smirked.

"I could never forget how good you feel in my arms baby. Maybe we should go find the others and go though. It's getting late."

"Yea. Let's go."

The two men walked off the dance floor and went looking for their crew. They spent almost a half an hour rounding them up and making their way back to the hotel. The elevator ride up was uncomfortable because T.I. didn't know whether he should get off on his floor or follow Nelly to his room. Nelly, sensing this, assessed the situation. He looked around at his friends and noticed that all of them were drunk off their asses and most likely wouldn't remember what happened tonight. He gave T.I. a silent nod as they made their way to their floor. The men all said good night to each other, not even noticing that T.I. was on the wrong floor, and went into their rooms. They were the only two in the hallway now as T.I. silently followed Nelly to his room.

Nelly let himself in his room and T.I. followed and closed the door behind him. Nelly, hearing this, turned around to face T.I., grabbed him, and pushed him up against the door. They began kissing wildly as Nelly grabbed T.I.'s hands and pinned them to the door above his head. Both men let out moans whenever their mouths were free, as they continued kissing, too lost in the passion to care. Their tongues danced on each others' for domination with Nelly's eventually winning the fight. He was pumped up on adrenaline and T.I.'s kiss to have it any other way. T.I. rested the back of his head on the door as Nelly continued to assault his mouth. Nelly finally broke the kiss and went down to sucking the younger rapper's neck. A thought then crept into his mind and hit him as if he just ran into a brick wall. He stopped everything.

"Is this real?" he murmured in a low breath.

"Huh?" T.I. asked, confused.

"Is this real? Are you really here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a couple of very realistic dreams about you. If this is just another dream then I don't think I can handle that."

"You dreamt about me? What were we doing?" T.I. asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Basically what just happened. I always woke up before it went any further."

"Do you want it to go further?"

"I dunno. Is this a dream?"

"No baby. I'm really here."

"How do I know that for sure?"

"I'll show you."

T.I. moved closer to Nelly and kissed him. Again, there was something different there. Something Nelly never felt in his previous two dreams of the young stud kissing his lips. He melted into the kiss as he felt his back on the door. T.I. switched their places and was now pressing Nelly against the door, still kissing wildly. He was able to dominate Nelly in the kiss as Nelly moaned softly. Nelly, however, grabbed T.I. around his waist once again and picked him up from the floor. He slowly walked over to his bed, carrying T.I. along the way. He dropped the younger rapper on the bed and was quick to follow.

"I want you so bad!" T.I. said as he stared into Nelly's eyes.

"This is better than any dream I ever had about you."


	8. Chapter 8

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

T.I. saw the sincerity in his eyes and just melted right there. His mind then ran on how hard it must have been for Nelly to hide all of his passion and feelings. This thought drew him towards Nelly even more. He didn't know if it was because of his drunken state or not but he wanted this more than anything. He moved closer and started kissing Nelly sensually. As Nelly's body laid on top of his he felt his felt hard dick press against his own, almost as if it were begging to be released. T.I.'s hand slowly started stroking Nelly's back until they found themselves under his shirt. His soft fingers caressing Nelly's back pushed him even further as he moved away from T.I.'s soft lips and went down to his neck. He started sucking and licking on his atom's apple as he felt T.I. pulling up his shirt. He broke away from the younger rappers' skin as T.I. pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on a nearby chair.

"You're so fucking sexy!" T.I. moaned as he ran his fingers all over Nelly's bare chest. "Your tattoos drive me wild. You drive me wild."

"I'm never satiated when it comes to you baby. I want you more with every passing second."

"Well then let's not waste any more time."

"I agree."

Nelly stood up a little as he grabbed T.I.'s shirt and pulled it over his head. The body he had two dreams about was now there in front of him and he had to pinch himself to make sure it was for real this time. He ran his index finger across the caramel-colored skin and felt every muscle in T.I.'s chest contract as he began to laugh. He smiled his sexy smile as his finger found its way to his slightly darker shaded nipple. T.I. closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy as Nelly began playing with it. He moaned even louder when Nelly swirled his tongue over it. He slowly licked his way down T.I.'s toned abdomen and abruptly stopped when he noticed his happy trail. Was he really going to do this? Was this really happening to him? He was too overcome with the alcohol and adrenaline to think straight as he began pulling T.I.'s jeans off of his narrow waist.

T.I. shifted his body, allowing Nelly to remove his jeans. His dick was rock hard, which created a huge tent on his boxers as Nelly crawled back over him and met his lips. T.I., seeing that Nelly still had his jeans on turned him on the bed so that he was on top. He slowly made his way down the older rapper's body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way as his hands reached for his belt. He quickly undid it and pulled Nelly's pants from his body. His black silk boxers sported a huge tent as T.I. stared at it. He was brought back to reality by Nelly grabbing and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"This feels so good," T.I. moaned as Nelly started licking his ear. "Oh yea baby!"

Both Nelly's hands made their way to the younger rapper's boxers and with one swift motion; they were off and on the floor. T.I. wasted no time in doing the same as they continued to kiss and grope each other. He grabbed Nelly's dick and slowly began stroking it as he continued to kiss the older rapper. Their tongues fought as Nelly's hand found its prize. Both men moaned between kisses as they continued pleasuring each other. T.I. felt Nelly's dick jump in his hand as he continued to slowly stroke the older rapper.

"I want to taste you baby," T.I. said softly.

"I want you so damn bad."

T.I. switched his body position as his dick became inches away from Nelly's lips. Nelly had a confused look on his face but that quickly subsided as he felt his dick being enveloped by a warm sensation. He looked down to see half of his dick in T.I.'s mouth, as he slowly began to move in and out of his mouth. Nelly was in heaven as he felt T.I.'s tongue swirl all over the head of his dick. Deciding that he was being selfish, Nelly turned to his lover's pulsing dick and grabbed it at the base. He noticed that he was slightly bigger than T.I. but he was sure that the younger rapper knew how to use what he had. He never sucked a dick before so he didn't know what to do but he wanted to reciprocate the immense pleasure T.I. was giving him so he started mimicking him. He slowly jacked the base as he placed his mouth on T.I.'s dick and started swallowing it. At around five inches his gag reflex kicked in and he decided not to push himself anymore. He started to bob up and down on the wet five inches of T.I.'s dick, using his tongue to lick the shaft and head as he did so. T.I. was enjoying this more than he ever thought he would. He had faint traces of precum in his mouth as he continued to suck Nelly's dick.

Both men were encircled in their own world of passion and lust as they continued orally pleasing each other. Nelly's hand made a move for T.I.'s balls and started fondling them through his fingers. He felt T.I. gently rock his hips back and forth; fucking his mouth with the five inches he was used too. Both men continued sucking and licking every part of the others' dick as moans escaped their lips. Nelly continued to let T.I. fuck his face as he continued to suck Nelly pole. Nelly felt T.I.'s dick slightly convulse in his mouth and he knew what was going to happen. He never, in his wildest dream, thought that he would be tasting cum but at this very moment, he didn't care as he began to lick the head of T.I.'s dick.

"I'm cumming man!" T.I. loudly moaned as he threw his head back. "Oh shit!"

Nelly felt a spurt of hot liquid hit his tongue as T.I. continued to shoot his load. Nelly found the taste sweet and tangy as he began swallowing it. T.I. kept shooting thick ropes of cum and Nelly knew that he couldn't take all of it as some leaked out of his mouth and onto the sheets of the bed. When the final ropes of cum finally dripped out of T.I.'s dick, Nelly licked the head clean and rested his head on a pillow as T.I. went to work on him. He slowly started pumping his dick into the younger rapper's hot mouth as he started moaning. It wasn't long before Nelly felt the twitch in his balls as T.I. also felt his dick pulsating in his mouth. Nelly threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt the cum rush up his dick. T.I. felt the hot liquid begin to coat his mouth as he accepted it. He wildly licked all around Nelly's dick as cum gushed out and went down his throat. Some escaped and went onto the sheets as he began to feel Nelly's dick going soft. He took the dick out of his mouth and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. He was spent.

"Damn that shit was amazing!" he said, out of breath.

"Yea! I've never felt this way," Nelly said in a soft voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment then," T.I. said as he moved closer to Nelly face and began kissing him.

They shared a passionate kiss for a long while until they were too exhausted to do much of anything. T.I. found it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open as sleep was induced onto him. Nelly moved his body even closer to the younger rappers' and just laid there looking at him. His stomach was twisted into a knot because the effects of the alcohol were wearing off of him and reality was setting back in. He had a worried look on his face as he continued to look at T.I. He placed a finger on T.I.'s face and slowly began running it up and down his masculine jaw line. He couldn't get over how sexy the younger rapper was. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost four in the morning as he threw his arms around T.I.'s waist and tried to get some sleep.

"You're even cute when you sleep!" Nelly softly said as he kissed T.I.'s lips one last time and drifted off to sleep.

Nelly heard a loud banging in his head as he began to stir awake. The banging got louder and louder until Nelly finally opened his eyes and realized what it was. He jumped up from the bed with a horrified look on his face. T.I. began to stir close to him as Nelly stared at him for a moment. Another loud banging came at the door as he became dumbfounded.

"Oh shit! Wake up man!" he said as he shook T.I.

"Huh? What's going on?" T.I. stirred around in the bed.

"Man get up! They're at the door!"

"Who?"

"The crew man. Hurry up and go hide in the bathroom!"

"Fuck!"

T.I. sprang up from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. Nelly fumbled across his room for something to put on and found a robe draped over a chair. He rushed over to it and put it on as he began to make his way around the room, picking up al the clothes, his and T.I.'s, and pushing them under the bed. His heart was beating rapidly as he heard another banging on the door. He quickly scanned the room to see if anything was out of the ordinary as he made his way to the door.

"What is it?" he almost screamed as he opened the door. He was surprised to see only one person standing in the corridor in front of him.

"Damn nigga what took you so long?" Murphy asked.

"I was sleeping. Why are you waking me up me so early man?"

"Early? Man it's almost eleven!" he said as he pushed his way past Nelly and into the room. "You sick or something?"

"Naw man I'm just tired."

"See I told you you'd have a good time at the club."

"Yea. So is there a reason why you're waking me up like this?"

"Well the guys and I are going out for lunch and maybe buy some clothes. You interested?"

"Nah probably not. I need to regain my energy."

"Well I went and knocked on T.I.'s door and he didn't answer. That nigga's a heavy sleeper. Maybe I should call him from your hotel phone."

"No man! Don't wake that nigga up like you did me."

"Aight. Man you're grumpy."

"Cuz your ass woke me up. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to sleep."

"Fine! Just remember we have a show to do tonight aight."

"Haha! You're funny."

Murphy Lee left as Nelly clicked the lock on the door behind him. His heart was racing a million miles a minute as he saw T.I. emerge form the bathroom with a worried look on his face. He had on the same robe Nelly as he made his way to the bed and sat on the side. He felt weak, defeated. He didn't know what to say as Nelly came onto the bed from the other side and embraced him from behind. Nelly felt how bad he was shaking when he turned him around and stared into his eyes.

"Don't worry. It's all over now," Nelly said in a soothing voice.

"Is it? It's obvious we can't control ourselves when it comes to each other and last night proved that."

"That's not fair. We were drunk."

"Even so things went way too far."

"Do you honestly believe that? Or are you just saying it in the hopes that you'll believe it?"

"Don't try to analyze me shawty."

"Is that what I'm doing? What are you scared of? Why are you adamant about letting people in?"

"I'm not adamant about anything. You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a poor liar durrty."

"You seem so sure of yourself. It'd be a shame if you were wrong."

"Yea it would but you and I both know I'm not wrong. So what's up with the walls?"

"It's there for a purpose. If no one ever comes in the I won't get hurt. I don't want to get hurt so that's why I keep everyone outside."

"Okay fair enough. So where am I in terms of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I inside or outside?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"What do you want me to tell you? That I had a good time last night?"

"Did you?"

"Did you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh okay. I see your game."

"No game durrty. I don't play games."

"So what is the reason for this conversation?"

"Just for me to see where I stand with you."

"Well did you find what you were looking for?"

"I don't know."

"Is it that you don't know or that you don't want me to know?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm as confused as ever."

"Join the club!"

"So where does this leave us?"

"More confused and more questions with no answers in sight."

"Things shouldn't be this hard. Why can't I resist you?"

"For the same reason I can't resist you."

"And that reason would be?"

"I don't know shawty. I don't know."

The two men stayed on the bed, Nelly still embracing T.I., as they kept talking. Nelly became more confused than ever and at one point even conjured up the idea that what happened last night between them was a dream but that notion was quickly dispelled. Nelly, deciding it was better if T.I. went back to his room, told the younger rapper to do so. He got up and waked T.I. to the door. Nelly grabbed the handle to open the door when T.I. grabbed his hand and held in front of them. He looked up at the older rapper and saw the sincerity and confusion that laid in his eyes.

"I can't remember when I felt this way. I don`t even want to leave now."

"I dunno what to do. You're making it extremely hard for me to kick you out of my room."

"I'm sorry. I can't deny what I feel. Don't ask me too."

"You think I can hide what I feel for you? It kills me to be so close to you but yet so far away. But as much as it hurts, we can't have anymore sleepovers."

"Yea I know. It has to be this way."

They continued holding hands as T.I. leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Nelly's lips. It was sensual and it almost killed Nelly when he pulled away. He got back into bed and began to stare at the ceiling. He hated this feeling. He knew he hurt T.I. and he wasn't happy about it. But he feared that if they kept kissing, he wouldn't be able to stop. T.I. had that effect on him. His knuckle burned from where he just punched the door as he began to rub it. Deciding he needed to get up, he ordered lunch and left the front door unlocked so the waiter could get in as he went to take a shower.

After lunch, Nelly really didn't feel like going anywhere so he decided to chill in his room. He sat on the couch as he started flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. He decided on some cartoons but wasn't really interested as his mind ran over his problems. Everything with the tour and his professional life was great, but his personal life was slowly deteriorating and he didn't know how to stop it. He had no answers to offer himself but did find solace in his most fond memory of all time. Although it was relatively new, it was the memory of what happened between him and T.I. last night. He had a smile on his face as he thought of it. It was one of the best nights of his life and he knew that if he had a chance, he would do it over again in a heartbeat. Everything suddenly became possible when he was with T.I. He was so positive and had such a great personality that it was extremely hard not to fall for him. Nelly finally admitted to himself that he's fallen for T.I. He fell hard.


	9. Chapter 9

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The tour left Texas and moved on. Nelly thought he'd have time to record some tracks while on the road but that was proving to be easier said than done. Between the shows and hanging out with the crew, he barely had any time left. The tour manager informed them that they wouldn't be staying overnight at any stops until they got to Miami, where they would do two shows and have three days off because of New Years. The crew was excited about their vacation, especially Nelly. As much as he didn't want it to be so, things went back to being awkward with T.I. He almost never looked Nelly directly in the eyes and barely said anything to him. They did, however, keep up a front so the others wouldn't get suspicious of them but it was harder than T.I. initially thought it would be. The shows were mapped out to perfection now and everyone knew their parts. It ran smoothly every time as Nelly grew weary of it but he knew that although the shows were the same, the fans weren't, so he kept telling himself that.

The concert went great and the men knew they had an hour to shower and get ready to board the bus as Nelly was in the shower. He needed a cold one because he was drenched in sweat when he stepped off the stage. He let the cold water hit his shivering body as he began to lather his skin with soap. He wanted to relax and never wanted the shower to end. Nelly loved taking showers because that's where he got most his thinking done. He also loved how the crashing water felt against his skin but as of late, he has been dreading where his mind would lead him when he was thinking. Sure he had the privacy to think about T.I., but he didn't want too. It was too painful and he felt weak every time he thought about him. He kept saying to himself and T.I. that what they were doing was wrong but whenever they were alone together, he breaks all the promises he made to himself.

The stage manager came around and warned everyone that the bus was leaving in fifteen minutes as Nelly was flicking through channels on the TV in his room. He had on a black tank top, some shorts, and some sneakers as he got up from the couch and got his stuff ready to board the bus. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on his door and he went to get it. It was a young guy that was to take his luggage to the bus so he let him in as he walked around the room to see if he missed anything. The entire crew boarded the bus one by one and then all went their separate ways. Nelly was a bit relieved when he saw T.I. falling asleep on his bed. He felt the bus pull off as he went and laid down in his bed. He wasn't tired and wasn't sure what time it was when he got up from his bed and went to get a bottle of water. He noticed that he was the only one up as he made his way to the lounge area in the back of the bus and sat on the huge couch that was there. He sat in the dark as he drank the water. He surprisingly wasn't exhausted from the show but he had nothing to do. He laid down in the couch and closed his eyes as he heard someone moving around close to him. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he heard someone come into the lounge area.

"Oh I didn't think anyone was back here," T.I. said in his strong southern accent. "Do you mind if I chill out for a minute?"

"Of course not. This is your bus too."

"I know I just thought you wanted to be alone."

"Nah! I don't care. I can't sleep."

"So I see you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking."

"Yea. There isn't much else to do at one in the morning."

"You aight?"

"Yea. I'm just drained. But it's weird because that's how I feel but I'm really not that tired."

"Maybe you're not physically drained. You could be emotionally drained you know."

Nelly remained quiet for a second. T.I. hit the nail on the head. "I am."

"Why? You having conflicting feelings about the tour?"

"Naw not the tour."

"Then what?"

Nelly was hesitant about answering at first but the words just tumbled out of his mouth. "It's about us. It's always been about you and me."

"Oh," was all T.I. could say.

"I mean it's so confusing. One day we decide that its best if we don't do anything but then on others, we just can't help ourselves. I hate this shit."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's not you, it's me. I should have never kissed you in L.A. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Why do you assume that something is wrong with you?"

"Because I have feelings for a guy and I can't shake them. That's not normal."

"I dunno what to say," T.I. sincerely said but on the inside, he was glowing because Nelly finally admitted that he had feelings for him. It was bittersweet.

"I know what you're doing. You're happy now aren't you?"

"Happy? About what?"

"Because I just basically admitted that I'm stuck on you."

"You're accusing me of being happy when you're obviously in a state of mental anguish?"

"Oh don't try to analyze me durrty."

"Me analyze you? Who's being assumptions now?"

"It's just too much for me. I don't think I can handle it. How are you dealing with it? I know you feel the connection we share."

"Assuming again I see."

"So what you don't have feelings for me?"

"Do you even have to ask me that? Don't I act like I have feelings for you? Well when we're alone at least."

"Then that's it. We can't be alone anymore."

"I can't resist you. Something takes over when I'm around you and I can`t seem to control it. You don't know how hard I'm fighting the urge to kiss you right now!"

"And what's stopping you?"

"My career."

"Exactly. I've said the word career so many times over the past months that it has lost all meaning to me. But the general idea is still there. We can't do anything again."

"Well in our defense, what happened the other night between us happened because we both were drunk."

"Is that your excuse?"

"My excuse?"

"So you're just going to sit there and tell me that you were so drunk that you didn't realize what was going on?"

"I knew what was going on. I always did."

"So why did you let it go as far as it did?"

"I was lost. I was lost in you and all the passion I felt at that moment. Nothing else mattered. Not even my career."

"Being with you is like nothing else I've ever felt before. I have to admit that the alcohol did help me along the path but what happened was purely by choice. My choice."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. I can't stand to be so close to you and not being able to touch you."

Nelly sat up on the couch as he heard T.I. say this and looked at him. The passing streetlights illuminated the room enough for T.I. to catch him looking. It was still there in his eyes. The lust and all of his feelings that he tried so hard to hide from the world. T.I. slowly walked closer to Nelly and kneeled in front of him. They stared at each other for a long while until T.I.'s urges overcame him once again. He leaned in and placed the softest, sweetest, and most innocent kiss on Nelly's lips. He held himself there for a short while until he finally broke away and slowly got up. Nelly looked at him with a confused look on his face as T.I. smiled and walked out of the common area. Nelly stayed transfixed in his position as he watched T.I. leave the room. He didn't know what to think or do. There was something different about his kiss again. He then wondered how T.I. was able to make his kisses different like that. He slowly got up from the couch and made his way to his bed. He quietly slipped under his covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Both men firmly agreed to keep their word this time as the tour went on. Nelly began spending more time with Murphy Lee in the hopes that he might forget about T.I. They, of course, remained friends so as not to seem suspicious but they were never alone together. It had to be this way. The tour slowly kept moving as the men played to more and more sold out crowds. Their big vacation was only a couple of weeks away and each man was excited. The had the whole top floor of the Delano hotel on South Beach rented out and would spend five days there. They would only be working two days and the rest was free time to hit the beach and soak up the Miami lifestyle. The weeks were made even longer by the fact that Nelly felt limited. If he saw T.I. in the common area alone, he wouldn't go and if he somehow ended up in Nelly's dressing room alone, it would be awkward and he'd leave. He didn't want things to be this way but he had little choice in the matter. He needed to think about his career. On certain days T.I. wouldn't even look at him and that really hurt. But that is what they both agreed to and he wasn't going to go back on his word no matter how much it hurt him.

The last couple of shows leading up to the Miami went perfectly as each man was visibly excited about their down time. They would be in sunny Miami to relax. Their shows were on the first two nights and then they had the rest of the time to themselves. Nelly laid awake in his bed as he let his mind wander away from him. He wanted to go to the common area but felt too lazy to get up. He didn't want to end up thinking about T.I., but lately, that's all his mind seemed to run on. He still felt the soft kiss T.I. planted on his lips not so long ago and secretly wanted more. He wanted to touch every part of the younger rappers' body. He wanted to taste every inch of him, but something was stopping him, himself. He made a promise to himself to not let things get out of hand but deep down, he knew that anything was possible when it came to his feelings for the caramel-colored rapper. He then made another promise to himself that he'd try to not let things get out of hand, no matter how much he wanted them to. His mind came back to him and a short while after and he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The air was chilly in Miami as the tour bus pulled into the exclusive Delano hotel on South Beach at around 11PM. The men exited the bus and made their way into the grand lobby, where their tour manager went to take care of the rooms. He came back shortly after and handed out the keycards to everyone as a couple of bellhops made their way to help them with their luggage. They all made their way to the large elevators across the lobby. The elevator ride was filled with chatter of the tour until they finally arrived on their floor. Each man found their room as the hallway became desolate once again. Nelly smiled and tipped the bellhop as he placed his suitcases in the foyer of his room. He went to the bed and took his cap off and threw it, along with his two-way and wallet on the king-sized bed. He sat on the edge as he took off his sneakers and socks. He walked over to the window and looked out at the moonlit ocean. The room offered a luxurious view of the ocean and city as Nelly got lost in it for a moment. Realizing that he needed a shower in the worst possible way, he came back to reality and went to fetch some clothes from one of his suitcases.

Rays of sunlight shone into the room as Nelly began to stir in his bed. He placed a pillow over his head and caught another hour of sleep until the sun became overwhelming. He sat up on the bed and began rubbing his shoulders and biceps because they were tense for some reason. He went through his usual morning routine and was putting on a pair of pants as he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. He reached over to it and flipped it open.

"What's up nigga?"

"Chillin man. You wanna get something to eat?" his best friend's voice came back.

"Where you going?"

"Don't know yet. We were going to just ask some locals on some good places to eat around here."

"And what if you get caught huh?"

"Then we get caught nigga! You coming or what?"

"Naw durrty. I'm good."

"Aight man later."

"One."

Nelly went to his suitcase and found a tight black shirt to go with his pants and put it on. He went to the phone in his room and grabbed the menu from under it. He scanned the breakfast section, deciding on some blueberry pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. He picked up the phone, ordered it, and then went back to his suitcase to fetch his Playstation 2. He hooked it up to the large plasma-screen TV, although he didn't feel like playing right now. He was flicking through the channels as his food came. He reached for his wallet, walked to the door and opened it. He tipped the server as he left and closed the door behind him. Nelly sat on the sofa and pulled the tray in front of him as he began to eat. He ate everything he ordered, not realizing how hungry he was. He stayed on the couch, watching TV and relaxing for a while. The venue where they would be performing was not to far away from their hotel, meaning they had more free time on their hands.

The first show in Miami went as scheduled with tons of fans screaming for more. The bus ride back to the hotel was unusually quiet as each man was caught up in doing their own thing from writing lyrics, to having personal conversations. Nelly just laid in his bunk, not wanting to get in anyone's way. He didn't say anything to anyone until they all emerged from the elevator on the floor of their rooms. They all said good night to each other as they made their way into their respective rooms. Nelly, deciding not to shower at the arena, grabbed a pair of boxers and some red silk pajama pants and made his way into his bathroom. He emerged about fifteen minutes later with a towel draped around his neck. He removed it and hung it on a nearby chair and made his way to his bed. His neck and shoulders were a bit sore but he wasn't tired. He then remembered that he hooked up his Playstation 2 to the TV and quickly got up to get some games. Deciding on the newest Madden game, he grabbed a controller and walked back to his bed. He played for a long while until he glanced at the clock on the nightstand behind him. It was 4:45 in the morning and he was confused as to where the time went. He clicked off the gaming system and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He used the same towel as earlier to dry his hands and face and then plopped himself onto his bed. He was a bit surprised when his mind didn't wander away from him and he fell asleep rather quickly.

The last show in Miami was an even greater success than the first and each man was visibly happy that they didn't have to work for the next couple of days. They all entered the bus with grins on their faces as they made their way back to the hotel. The tour manager told the group that he, and the rest of the road staff, planned a party for them, for all their hard work and making the tour such a hit. Each man obliged and accepted the invitation to the party, which was going to be held at a club that was walking distance from the hotel. It was already 11PM when everyone got back to their rooms. They all showered and got changed in rapid time and soon after, were walking to the club in a huge group. Outside the club was packed as the tour manager ushered the group to the back, where they entered and made their way up to the V.I.P. room. It was large, tastefully decorated, and had ten bottles of Cristal already chilling. Murphy Lee broke away from the group and quickly grabbed a bottle of Cristal and a few expensive crystal glasses. He was eventually able to get everyone a glass, while some others grabbed bottles as well. They all began pouring the expensive liquor into their glasses and looked at Murphy Lee as he loudly cleared his throat.

"I would like to make a toast," he said as he raised his glass. "This is for our kick ass tour, lives, and friendships. I love you guys and I wouldn't trade these past years with you for anything. Now let's complete this wild ass tour and get paid!"

"Here, here!" everyone said in unison as they laughed.

"I don't know about you boys, but I see myself on that dance floor right now," he said as he left the room.

"Just be careful!" one of the producers screamed after him.

Slowly the group separated. Some went on the dance floor, while others went to get more drinks and just relax in the V.I.P. room. Nelly, assuming that T.I. was going to stay in the V.I.P. room, left and went downstairs. It was too painful for him. He stole looks at T.I. all night. He couldn't stop thinking about how good he looked. He wore a pair of black Jordan's, a black silk pair of Versace pants, a silver Versace long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm, and a pair of shades and cap that brought everything together. He looked sexy as hell. Nelly had to stare at the floor as he walked out of the V.I.P. room. He slowly walked down the stairs and emerged on the first floor of the club. It was dark, with the exception on the multi-colored lights swirling everywhere. He found his way to the bar and ordered another drink as he sat there. He wanted to dance but the only person he wanted to dance with, he couldn't. He quickly turned around as he felt someone softly caress his bicep.

"Hey sexy!" s gorgeous black woman whispered into his ear, as she left her hands on his bicep. "You wanna dance?"

"Yea," Nelly heard himself say, not sure why he did so.

He slowly got up as the sexy girl interlaced their fingers together and pulled him out onto the dance floor. She grabbed him close as he did the same. They began moving to the beats, slowly at first until they got a rhythm going. Nelly really wasn't into it, but he kept doing it for a lack of anything better to do. He didn't want to go back to the V.I.P. lounge yet because he didn't know if T.I. was there or not. The girl's dancing got hotter as she began to pull their bodies together. She wrapped her hands around Nelly's waist as she began to lick his atom's apple. He needed to feel good. He only let her continue because he needed to feel good. He compared her to T.I., which she lost, but he realized that he could have her, so he let it go on.

T.I. emerged from the bathroom in the V.I.P. room, wiping his hands on a sheet of paper towel as he noticed that he was the only one there. Seeing that the real party was on the floor below him, he made his way out of the room and down the stairs onto the first floor. He sat by the bar and just looked into the crowd as he listened to the music that blasted into his ear. He noticed that the crowd parted a little as he saw a hot couple making out on the dance floor. His eyes slowly ran from the woman to the man. He looked closer at the man, finally realizing who it was. A sharp pain shot through him as he sat there and stared at the couple making out. He felt as if his heart was just ripped out from his chest as he quickly got up from the bar and made his way upstairs. He was relieved that no one was in the V.I.P. room as he entered and slammed the door behind him. He tried the best he could to hold back the tears he felt forming behind his eyes. They began to water as he made his way to the bathroom to get some paper towels. He stood in the bathroom for a long while staring at himself in the mirror. He emerged back into the room and sat on a couch at the corner of the room. His eyes stopped watering but he was visibly shaken and upset. He couldn't let the others, especially Nelly, see him like this. He fought hard against himself to cover up everything he was feeling at the moment as he rested his head on his knees. He was emotionally exhausted. He hated this. He didn't want to play this game anymore. He heard the door open a short while later and voices entering the room.

"You aight man?" one of the producers asked him.

"Yea. I just got a huge headache," he lied.

"You wanna get up out of here?" Murphy Lee asked as he entered the room.

"Naw. I'll wait for you guys."

"Man we're done anyway. I just gotta go find Nelly and we'll be out aight?"

Hearing his name sent another shockwave of pain through T.I., but more than anything, he was mad. He knew he had no right to be, but he was and couldn't help it. He told one of the tour managers that he was heading out by himself and then left the club the same way he entered. He slowly walked back to the hotel, his mind reeling with thoughts. He didn't want to explain to himself why he got so upset at the club because he already knew the answer. He wanted Nelly. He didn't want anyone else touching him. He came to the entrance of the hotel, but didn't want to go to his room. He looked a bit further past the hotel and saw that the beach was only a short way from the hotel. He headed in that direction. He needed to be alone to think and the wind felt great against his face. He stepped on the sand and walked towards the water.

The moon was full in the sky as he sat on the sand, rested his hands on his knees, and stared at the crashing waves. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to have to look at Nelly and pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't. He was so confused about everything. The waves did their best to calm and relax him but he was too far on edge to have anything calm him down. His fingers played with the sand beneath him as he thought. He didn't know what to do and hated it. He stayed out by the ocean for a long while, staring off into oblivion, and thinking. It didn't help though. He was still wounded and didn't want to do this anymore. No one has ever gotten to him the way Nelly did. And when he saw him kissing someone other than him, something reacted inside him. As much as he tried to convince himself that he didn't care about Nelly, deep down he knew that was a lie. He realized that he was developing deep feelings for the older rapper and that scared him. He got up off the sand and left the beach with more questions than answers. This wasn't how he expected to feel during his free time from the tour.

Nelly woke up the next morning with his head throbbing. He slowly walked to the bathroom to get some pills and then made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He sat on the side of the bed as he swallowed the pills and drank from the glass. He rested his head on a pillow and began messaging it with his hands. This was the first time he ever drank so much. Almost all of last night was a blur to him but he did remember that he was making out with a female on the dance floor. He rested like this for a couple more hours, until he was stable enough to get up and shower and get something to eat. It was a little past lunchtime, so he ordered lunch from the hotel. He relaxed in his room for the rest of the day. The sun was setting over the horizon as he was playing his Playstation 2. He was feeling more like himself since the morning and continued to play as he heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to get it.

"Ay man! What's up?" Murphy Lee said.

"Sup man?" Nelly said as he moved to let Murphy pass into his room.

"Haven't heard from you all day. You aight?"

"Yea man. Just recovering from last night."

"Oh. Well we're going out now. You wanna come?"

"Out? Where?"

"Probably another club."

"Nah durrty. I'm straight."

"Well you mind if I hang up here until the boys come to get me? I told them I'd be up here with you."

"Yea no problem."

Both men made their way to the couch and began playing the game. They talked about their vacation so far and life in general and waited a long while for that knock on Nelly's door. Nelly loved his best friend but he wanted to be alone tonight. The crew showed up, late as usual, with a surprise; T.I. Nelly looked at him, and instantly got a cold vibe. T.I. wouldn't even look at him.

"You finally decided to come with us nigga?" Murphy asked T.I.

"Naw shawty. These niggas just dragged me up here hoping I'd give in and go. But I'm not up for it tonight."

"That's cool man. Hey you can hang out up here with Nelly. He's not going either."

"It's aight. I think I'll just chill in my room," T.I. said as he continued to stare at the floor.

"What happened? Ya'll niggas got into a fight?" Murphy joked.

"Naw man." Nelly said. "You can't force him to stay if he doesn't want to durrty."

"Man just stay up here and chill with my homeboy here," Murphy said as he grabbed T.I.'s arm and dragged him onto the couch. "I don't want him to get lonely."

"I really should be---"

"Man shut up and chill!"

The rest of the crew spent about another half an hour in Nelly's room until they were finally ready to leave. They all left as Nelly followed them to the door. He watched them board the elevator and then walked back into his room. He closed the door to his hotel as butterflies began to waver in his stomach. He was nervous as he walked back to couch and sat down next to T.I., who was concentrating on playing the game. Nelly just sat back and watched for a while, not saying anything. He sensed something was wrong but he didn't know what. T.I. was somehow different. He wouldn't even look at Nelly. He knew something was up.


	11. Chapter 11

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asked as he was staring at the game.

"Got nothing to say shawty."

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're acting different."

"Am I? How so?"

"I don't know."

"So you assume that I'm acting different but when I ask you how you say you don't know." T.I. asked as he started to get angry. He didn't want to be here.

"Are you mad at me?" Nelly asked out of the blue.

"Wow! You sure do have an ego on you don't you."

"No, not an ego. Just instincts."

"Well your instincts are wrong. I'm not mad at anyone," he lied.

"I think I know you well enough to know when you're lying and right now, you're lying. Why are you mad at me?"

T.I. cursed himself for being so easy to read. "You know what I'm gonna go before I say or do something I might regret."

"Something you might regret? What did I do?"

T.I. placed the controller on the couch, got up and walked to the door. He didn't even look back as he opened the door but felt a sudden rush behind him as Nelly raced to him and slammed the door shut. He grabbed both of T.I.'s hands and pinned them above his head. He had a serious and concerned look on his face. He tried to look at T.I. in the eyes but the younger rapper was staring at the floor, enraged. He fought Nelly hard to get his hands free but couldn't.

"Let me go," he said as calmly as he could, trying to hold back his anger.

"Not until you tell me what I did. Why are you mad at me?" Nelly asked.

"Let me go!"

"No! Now look at me and tell me why you're acting like this."

"Why don't you go ask your girlfriend what's wrong with me. She'll tell you."

"My girlfriend? I don't have a---"

T.I. took this opportunity to free his hands from Nelly's grasp. He was so enraged at the man in front of him that he lost it. Nelly, noticing that T.I. was free, went to grab his hands again but T.I. broke it up and balled up his fist. Nelly tried to grab his hands again but T.I. pushed them away and struck him in his jaw. Nelly grabbed his jaw and stumbled back as T.I. stood there looking at him, completely overcome with rage. He never got this mad at anyone before. He could actually feel his blood heating up and coursing through his veins.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" T.I. yelled as he looked at Nelly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nelly said. "It was a mistake."

"No this whole thing was a mistake! You're a mistake! It's all your fault that I'm involved in this shit now!"

Nelly grabbed T.I.'s arms and pinned them to the door once again. "It was a mistake. It should have never happened."

"Let me go!"

"No. Not until you calm down."

"Let me go! I wish I'd never met you!"

That stung Nelly but he knew that T.I. didn't mean it. "I'm sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

"Bullshit! I'm fucking serious! Let me go!"

"Please listen to me baby."

"Don't fucking call me that! I hate you! Get off of me!"

T.I. somehow managed to free one of his hands from Nelly's grip. He punched him in the face again. Nelly faltered back as T.I. noticed that blood was trickling down from his nose. He rubbed his wrists, noticing that they were red from where Nelly held them. Nelly wiped his nose on the back of his hand and looked up at T.I. He didn't know what to do. T.I. was obviously not listening to him and he didn't want to grab him again because he feared that he'd lose his temper if he got hit again. T.I. stared at him, still breathing hard and very much enraged. He saw T.I. make a move for the door and quickly jumped in front of it. He wasn't going to let T.I. leave his room this upset. He had to fix the problem he caused.

"I'm sorry. It should have never happened," he sincerely said, hoping T.I. would calm down and listen to him.

"Move!"

"Please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say now move out of my way!"

"I know you're hurt. I'm sorry."

"Move, before I hit you again."

"Let me explain. Please!"

"I don't wanna hear it. I'm out of here."

T.I. walked up to Nelly while balling up his fists. Nelly, seeing this, grabbed both his hands once again to prevent the hit. He gripped the younger rappers' hands tightly in his as he swung him around and shoved him against the wall. T.I. let out a soft squeal of pain and Nelly forced his hands to his side. Nelly was oblivious to it as continued to hold T.I. in the same position and just stared at him. He was slightly upset but more concerned about his friendship with the younger rapper. T.I. finally looked into his eyes, a wounded expression visible all over his face.

"You're hurting me," he spoke in a slightly calmer voice and was referring to how hard Nelly was griping his hands.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"No. I don't need to stay and listen to your excuses."

"Can you stop being so stubborn and listen to me?"

"No. It's okay. I don't even know why I got so mad in the first place."

Nelly was a bit surprised at this. He knew that T.I. was trying to hide his true feelings. "You're lying. I know you're hurt and upset at me so don't try to pretend that you're not. Please talk to me."

"Okay this is getting nowhere. Can you let me go so I can go?"

"No. Not until you tell me the truth."

"You want me to tell you the truth? Fine. When I saw you dancing and kissing that girl it the club, I felt like someone ripped my heart from my chest and stomped it into the floor. You hurt me. You happy now? You got what you wanted."

"No! I never wanted any of this to happen. I'm sorry."

"Save it. I don't need or want anything from you. Now let me go."

"Don't you see how hard this is for me? I can't let you go. I want you."

"No you don't. You have a female now. Go to her."

"She's not my female. Shit just happened at the club. You have to believe me, it was nothing. It meant nothing to me."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. You're a grown man."

"No I do have to explain because it's my fault that you're hurt and upset like this. I'm sorry baby. I really am."

"Don't call me that. I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna play your games. One minute you're telling me how much you care about me and the next you do this shit."

"I do care about you. I'm not playing any games with you. Everything I've told you regarding my feelings for you, I've meant it. I love how you make me feel. I made a mistake."

"So why were you all over her?"

"Because I was stupid. You're who I want. You're who I've always wanted since I met you."

"You don't know how bad you hurt me. I don't know if I can trust you again."

"I know. I'm sorry baby."

T.I. heard the sincerity in Nelly's voice for the first time. His heart ached for the older rapper. He stared at him as a tear rolled down his cheek. Nelly, seeing this, released T.I.'s hands and wiped the tear away from his face. He felt awful now. He hurt his best friend so bad that he was crying. Nelly didn't know what to say or do. He rested both his hands on the wall behind T.I. as he looked at the younger rapper. T.I. felt defeated. He felt as if all his power was robbed from him the minute that tear left his eye and rolled down his cheek. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He was emotionally exhausted. He though his knees were going to give away any minute as he grabbed onto Nelly for support. He wrapped his arms around Nelly's waist and rested his head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Nelly softly said as he wrapped his hands around T.I.

T.I. said nothing. He, instead, moved closer to Nelly's lips and slowly and sensually kissed them. He didn't know why he did this but he felt it was the right thing to do. Nelly was shocked for a moment until he realized what was going on. He kissed back with all the passion he had building up within him. Nelly pressed the younger rapper against the wall as the still shared the intense kiss. He broke away as he began to suck and kiss T.I.'s neck and ears. He abruptly stopped as T.I. pushed him away and switched their positions. Nelly now felt his back against the wall as T.I. began sucking his neck. He slowly moved around until his tongue was playing with Nelly's earlobe. Nelly moaned and heard T.I. whisper into his ear.

"Make love to me shawty. Make love to me."

Nelly looked into his eyes to see if he was serious and when T.I. gave him another soft kiss, he knew that he was. Not needing any more convincing, Nelly wrapped his strong arms around T.I.'s waist an gently picked him up, their lips still stuck together. He slowly carried the younger rapper to the bed and gently placed him on it. He stood up and looked at him as he felt T.I.'s fingers began to roam under his shirt. T.I. sat up from the bed and slowly took Nelly's shirt off. He rubbed all of the muscles and gently stroked his back as Nelly fell on top of him, their lips touching once again. They wasted no time taking off the rest of their clothes, still kissing and groping each other. Nelly had to be certain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I wanna feel you inside me," T.I. answered in a sensual voice.

He slowly kissed the younger rapper, their tongues becoming involved in each others'. Their fingers locked together as Nelly broke the kiss and moved down to his lovers' neck. He couldn't believe this as happening. He wanted it for so long. He licked T.I.'s neck and slowly moved down to his chest. He ran his tongue over his slightly darker nipple as he felt T.I.'s body convulse. A soft moan escaped his lips as Nelly continued on his path down. He planted a sweet kiss on T.I.'s navel until he finally made it to his real prize. His dick was gorgeous. It was eight inches long and was the same caramel-color as the rest of him. The head was a perfect shape and size as Nelly stuck his tongue out and licked it. He never though he'd develop a taste for dick, but when T.I. was with him, anything seemed possible. He started taking more and more of the younger rapper's dick in his mouth, sucking and licking every inch of it like it was a popsicle.

"Oh man! Don't stop," he deliriously slurred as Nelly continued pleasing him.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied, stroking T.I.'s dick with his hand.

Nelly licked down T.I.'s shaft until he ran into his balls. He licked all over the walnut-shaped balls, soliciting moans from him. T.I. placed his hands on the back of Nelly head as he continued sucking and licking T.I.'s most private area. Nelly only stopped when he felt T.I. pulling him up to meet his lips. He turned Nelly around as he got on top of him. He kissed him feverishly as their tongues massaged each others'. He sucked and licked his way down Nelly's body, stopping momentarily at his nipples and navel on his quest to the ultimate reward. He started sucking the head of Nelly's dick as he closed his eyes and groaned. He jacked the base with one of his hands as the other fondled his balls. He licked up and down the thick shaft, properly coating it with his saliva. He continued doing this for a while until he finally had enough. He stopped and looked up at Nelly, his eyes driven by desire and craze.

"I'm ready," he quietly said to Nelly

"Are you sure baby?" Nelly asked one last time. "I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't wanna do."

T.I. crawled up Nelly's body and kissed him. "I want you baby."


	12. Chapter 12

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

For the first time in a long time, Nelly felt lucid. He felt focused and that all his problems were a million miles away from him. He only felt this way when he was with T.I. His feelings and desires were overpowering him and he liked it. They shifted positions once again as T.I. felt his back hit the sheets. Nelly kissed him one last time and made his way down to his narrow hips. T.I. threw him two pillows and lifted his waist up and Nelly placed them under him. Nelly was both excited and nervous at the same time. He never did this before but he wanted to express to T.I. how much he meant to him. He saw that T.I. was spreading his legs as he crawled into position. He grabbed the base of his wet dick and gently pressed it against T.I. He shuddered a little but gave Nelly an assuring look, telling him to continue. Nelly slowly began to push into his lover.

"Fuck!" T.I. screamed out in pain as he felt Nelly invading him.

"You okay?"

"This shit hurts."

"You want me to stop?"

"No. I'll get used to it."

Nelly slowly pierced through T.I.'s anal ring with the head of his dick while the younger rapper was slightly whimpering. Nelly rested himself there for a long while until T.I.'s body got used to him. T.I., knowing it was only going to get better with time, nodded to Nelly to slowly continue. He began moving the head of his dick in and out of his anal ring, trying to loosen it up. T.I. knew that this was going to be tough but he wasn't expecting it to be this painful. His insides felt as if it was being ripped open, which, in a sense, they were. He tried hard to fight back tears but couldn't help it as they began to stream down his face. As bad as it was at this moment though, he wanted it more than anything right now and he wasn't going to stop. Nelly, seeing this crawled on top of his body, his dick still inside younger rapper, and went in for a kiss. He used one of his hands to wipe the tears away as they were kissing. T.I. felt reassured when Nelly kissed him and he knew that the pain would be replaced with immense pleasure soon enough.

"It's okay baby," Nelly cooed as he began to suck his neck.

"I didn't think it would hurt this bad," T.I. said in a slightly injured voice.

Nelly went and kissed him again. Every time he did so, T.I. felt the pain subside a little. Nelly, picking up on this, kissed him harder and longer as he slowly pushed more of his dick into T.I. Their tongues fought each other as he kept entering him. He arched his head back as he felt Nelly push more and more into him. The pain was almost too much for him, but he was determined. He quickly grabbed Nelly into another kiss as he felt him push in more.

"Stay there for a minute," he said to Nelly. "Let me get used to you."

"Okay. I want to make this as comfortable for you as possible."

"Well it doesn't feel that way right now. But I want it."

"Don't worry baby. You take all the time you need," Nelly softly said as he kissed T.I. again.

He started licking T.I.'s ear and neck, hoping that he'd forget about the immense pain that he was feeling. Nelly was on a high as he felt more than half his dick surrounded by moist, warm flesh. T.I. was so tight that Nelly could only imagine how he must be feeling. Nelly was by no means small when it came to his dick. He had to give T.I. his props for taking so much of him in. Nelly then became surrounded by an unfamiliar feeling. It was warm and comforting as it took over his whole body. He didn't know what it was but quickly concluded that he liked it. He was busy kissing and licking every part of T.I.'s neck and ears as his moans drove Nelly in an intense state of lust. He started rocking his hips back and forth and T.I. was beginning to feel it.

"Go slow."

"Don't worry baby I know."

Nelly pushed the rest of his dick into T.I. as he felt the younger rapper writhe in pain. He rested himself there as he began placing soft kissing all over his body and lips once again. The made out for a long while until T.I. finally thought he was able to handle Nelly. He kissed Nelly sensually, notifying him that he was ready. Nelly looked into his eyes as he kissed him back. He went back to sucking his neck as he slowly began withdrawing his dick. T.I. squirmed a little when Nelly entered him again, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. He was hurting but the passion was still there. He wanted it. His fingers were stroking Nelly's back as he felt his insides being assaulted by his large invader. The stroking turned into grabbing as Nelly began to get a steady rhythm. T.I.'s fingernails stuck into Nelly's back and tears surged down his cheeks. Nelly felt the pain from T.I.'s nails digging into his back but didn't say anything because he knew how uncomfortable the younger rapper was feeling at this moment. He wanted to stop when he saw the tears but he was addicted. He was addicted to T.I.; everything about him made Nelly want more and more. He was never fulfilled when it came to T.I.

"Oh! Shit!" T.I. screamed.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Ugh!"

T.I. moved his legs and rested them on Nelly's shoulders. The pain subsided a bit but he still felt it. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He couldn't believe that he was getting fucked and wanted it. He shifted his body around some more as he finally started feeling some pleasure amongst all the pain. Nelly's thrusts were slowly getting quicker but T.I. was okay with it. He knew that once he got past the initial pain, that the pleasure would be tremendous, but he wasn't expecting this. His pleasure surpassed tremendous and went into feelings and emotions that he couldn't even put into words. His legs were still on Nelly's shoulders, as he started moaning and grunting. Nelly finally settled on a pace and although the pain was still there for T.I., it was drowned out by bliss. Nelly, feeling his dick being enveloped by flesh, was in paradise. He felt T.I. slowly slip his legs off of his shoulders and pull him into a kiss. Their tongues fought as Nelly kept with his pace.

"Make love to me baby," he whispered as he broke away from the kiss and stared into Nelly's eyes. "Make love to me."

Nelly kissed him softly on the lips, which left T.I. wanting more. The pleasure was present more than ever as Nelly continued to work in and out of his lover. T.I.'s screams and whimpering were replaced by moans of bliss. He had no idea he would feel this way. If he would have thought that he was going to be fucked and like it a year ago, he would have thought himself crazy but here he was. His career was miles away from his as he pulled Nelly into another kiss. He could never get enough of Nelly. He was obsessed with him; from the way he kissed to the kind of person he was. It also didn't help that the man was drop dead gorgeous and sexy. T.I.'s emotions went to a place that they have never been before. He was confused about it as Nelly's kiss brought him back to reality.

"Uh! Yea baby! Shit! You feel so good inside me," T.I. moaned as he was licking Nelly's lower lip.

"I had no idea this would feel so good."

"Fuck me baby. Fuck---"

The passion was too much for T.I. to handle. He felt almost no pain now. It was replaced with an overflow passion. He felt a familiar twitch in his balls as he knew what was about to happen. He tried to hold out for as long as he could but it was too much. Without even touching his dick, cum erupted all over his stomach and Nelly's. He moaned loudly as the final ropes of cum came out of his dick. He was spent. Nelly, feeling T.I. clamp firmly around his dick, wasn't going to last much longer. He thrusted faster into T.I.

"I'ma cum soon baby. You want me to do it inside you?"

"Yea baby," he softly moaned as he kissed the older rapper again.

A slight shiver ran up T.I.'s spine as he felt the hot liquid beginning to coat his insides. Nelly was lost as he continued to plow his now semi-hard dick into the rapper. He felt the final ropes of cum leave his dick as he fell on top of T.I.'s body and felt the younger rapper tightly wrapped his arms around him. They stayed this way for a long time, both men too exhausted to do anything else. Once Nelly regained some of his strength, he slowly got up off T.I. and proceeded to pull his soft dick out of the rapper. T.I. fidgeted a little as he felt Nelly pulling out. His ass was sore now. It hurt like hell as he felt tears in the back of his eyes. He needed a shower bad but was too sore and exhausted to get up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to walk normal for a while. He was startled when Nelly wrapped his strong arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"How was I?" he sensually asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Didn't you hear me?" T.I. teased as he turned to face him. "It was better than I ever thought it would be."

Nelly ran his finger along T.I.'s jaw line. "You were awesome baby."

T.I. was about to do the same when he saw a slightly noticeable bruise along his jaw. "I'm sorry about this baby," he said as he touched the bruise and Nelly cringed a little.

"Don't worry. If I were you I'd have done the same thing."

"I don't know what happened. I just couldn't control myself."

"I know. You were angry and hurt. I don't blame you."

"Well you should. I left a bruise on that perfect face of yours."

"You see. With compliments like that then how could I possibly be mad at you."

"I'm sorry."

T.I. moved in and kissed the bruise he had made earlier as he wrapped his hands around Nelly. They embraced each other for a while until Nelly noticed that T.I.'s fell asleep on him. He moved slightly as he stared at him. The same feelings he felt before came back again but they were stronger this time. Nelly, a little nervous and scared, finally figured out what it was. He kept staring at the younger rapper as he slept. He was perfect in every sense of the word. Nelly grabbed the covers and placed it over them as he began to get tired. He moved in and kissed T.I. softly on the lips. He moved slightly when Nelly did this and as Nelly moved his body even closer to his. He never wanted this moment to end as he drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

It was around eleven in the morning when Nelly began to rouse in his bed. His hands reached over to find their prize. He slowly moved behind T.I. and pressed their bodies together. He didn't even stir as Nelly did this. Nelly grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together as he planted soft kisses along his neck. He was hoping to get a response from the younger rapper but none came. He didn't want to wake him up but he wanted to kiss him bad. He pressed their lips together for a brief moment. His skin felt sticky as he decided to get up and take a shower. He went and got a pair of boxers from his suitcase and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and entered the shower. He adjusted the water temperature to warm as he stepped under the shower head. He rubbed all over his body, making sure the water got everywhere. His back was to the door and didn't notice when someone came into the bathroom and into the shower with him. He was startled when he felt two hands grab him from behind and pulled him into a hug.

"You taking a shower and didn't invite me?" T.I. said as he kissed his neck.

"I didn't want to wake you baby," Nelly said as he turned around to face his lover.

"I would have gotten up if I knew it was gonna be something good like this."

"You're never satisfied are you?"

"Not when it comes to you."

"Well I can't seem to get enough of you either so you gonna help me out with that or what?"

"Since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?"

"You can't," Nelly said with a smirk on his face.

"You're right."

T.I. moved closer to Nelly as they were locked into a kiss. His hands roamed down his man's flawless body and stopped when he got to his dick. He grabbed it as Nelly threw his head back in ecstasy. He began stroking it slowly as he licked Nelly's neck. His tongue made its way down to his nipples, where T.I. began to suck and lick them. He licked Nelly's tight abs as he made his way down to his destination. He couldn't believe that he took all of it in last night. He licked all around the head and shaft. He took in as much as he could without choking and started sucking hard. He placed one of his hands at the base and was stroking at as his other hand found Nelly's balls. He massaged them as his head was moving back and forth on Nelly's pole.

"Fuck baby! That feels so good," Nelly moaned, his eyes closed and head resting on the tiled wall of the shower. "Don't stop!"

This encouraged T.I. even more. He developed a fast pace as he worked Nelly's pole, working in and out of his mouth. His hand wrapped around the shaft and he quickly began stroking in the same rhythm as his sucking. He sucked and licked the head as he continued stroking the shaft and fondling Nelly's balls. He felt it when Nelly put his hands on the back of his head and slowly began thrusting his dick into his mouth. Both man were in a high state of bliss when T.I. felt Nelly's balls jump in his hand and he knew what was about to happen. He increased his speed a little as he felt his mouth being coated with the hot liquid. Ropes and ropes shot out of Nelly's dick and began to leak out of T.I.'s mouth and mixed with water. The excess went down the drain as T.I. continued sucking Nelly's now semi-hard dick. He only stopped when Nelly pulled him up, turned him around and pressed him against the tiled wall. They passionately kissed as Nelly tasted himself.

"Wow! You're better than breakfast baby."

"I know," T.I. smirked.

"Well now that you've had your breakfast, I think it's my turn."

"Oh yea!"

They kissed again and fought with their tongues. T.I. rested his head against the wall as Nelly began to go down on him. He wanted to pleasure T.I. even more because he knew that the younger rapper was still in pain from their ordeal last night. He kissed every part of his body and left a blood red hickey oh his neck and chest. He gently grazed his teeth against T.I.'s nipple, which had the younger man lustfully moaning for more. He licked T.I.'s washboard stomach on his way down to his dripping dick. He held it in his hand as he licked the shaft to the tip. He flickered his tongue over the tip, causing T.I. to moan loudly. He engulfed the head and a couple of inches after and began to suck hard on it. He tried to reciprocate the movements T.I. used on him. He bobbed his head back and forth on as his hands moved towards T.I.'s balls. He had to admit that T.I. tasted good. He was obsessed with him.

"God baby!" was all T.I. could muster to say.

"I`m glad you're enjoying it."

Nelly picked up the pace on his sucking to the approval of T.I. He got up to six of T.I.'s eight inches in before his gag reflexes kicked in. He continued to give the best blow job he could until he felt T.I.'s body convulse. He grabbed the base and jacked it quickly as he continued to suck and tease the head with his tongue. Cum erupted and landed on his tongue first. T.I. moaned wildly as Nelly continued to milk his now softening dick. He sucked the last few drops out of T.I.'s dick as he saw some cum being washed down the drain. He pulled himself up and saw that T.I was still in a state of bliss. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Nelly closed his hands and pressed his knuckles on the wall on either side of T.I. He remained there for a while, waiting for T.I. He got impatient as he moved in for a kiss. He felt T.I.'s tongue push back when he invaded his mouth and Nelly also felt it when he wrapped his arms around his biceps. They stayed that way and made out for a long while until they finally decided to take a normal shower and get something to eat.

"That was some way to wake up," T.I. said as they came out of the bathroom.

"It's the best way I ever woke up," Nelly smirked and grabbed T.I. into a kiss.

"I'm just that good."

"Yup."

"I need some clothes," T.I. said, finally realizing that he was still in a towel.

"Go ahead."

"Will your boxers fit me?"

"I'm hoping not. I like you naked."

"Shut up! Where are your suitcases?"

"In the foyer."

"Aight."

T.I. made his way to the foyer and ruffled though some clothes to find what he was looking for. He figured that since he was here, he'd grab a pants and shirt as well. As he was looking through Nelly's clothes and had to admit that he had good taste. He grabbed a pair of cargo pants and a plain white tank top as he went into the bathroom. Nelly was on the phone ordering them lunch, since their rendezvous in the shower took the rest of the morning with it. He wasn't even aware of what T.I. took from his suitcase. Nelly was playing with his phone and typing some messages when T.I. emerged from the bathroom. Although the clothes didn't fit that well, they did look good on him.

"So what do you think?"

"You took some more of my clothes?"

"You didn't expect me to wear boxers alone did you? Everything's too big by the way."

"That's cuz your ass is so skinny."

"You weren't complaining about my skinny ass last night, or just a few moments ago as a matter of fact."

Nelly quickly got up from the bed and ran over to him. He grabbed him and threw him on the bed as fell on top of him. "Damn you look sexy as hell in my clothes! It's turning me on!"

"Anything turns you on."

"When it comes to you, hell yea! How does your body feel?"

"I'm still sore. It hurts but I'll be okay."

"Last night was better than I ever thought it would be."

"Yea. I never thought I could feel this way. How's your jaw."

"You mean after you punched it?"

"Shut up!" T.I. laughed. "Don't be such a baby. I didn't even hit you that hard."

"But I am a baby. I'm your baby," he smirked.

"Maybe you are and maybe you're not."

"Oh I know I am. Don't even try to front."

"Assuming aren't we?"

"Nah. I know it for a fact."

"Okay," T.I. amusingly said as he placed his hand in the back of Nelly' head and pulled him into a kiss.

They started getting into it as they heard a knock on the door. Nelly cursed under his breath as he sensually kissed T.I. one more time and got up off him. He rolled the tray into the room as both men sat on the bed and ate. Nelly was surrounded by the same feeling as before. He knew it was love but it scared him. He didn't want to say it to T.I. and have him not say it back. He also didn't want to force the younger rapper to say it. He mind drifted away from his room for a long while until he heard T.I. calling him.

"You aight?"

"Yea. I was just thinking of the great taste I have in clothes," he said as he eyed his clothes on T.I.

"Clothes and men. I mean look at me."

"You're right. It's hard to be around you and not fall in love with you," Nelly let the words fumble out of his mouth.

T.I. stared at him for a long while. He didn't know what to say. "You love me?"

"Yes. It's really hard not too. When I'm around you, I get these feelings I can't explain. But I know they're there and grow stronger with each passing second."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to feel forced to say it back because I said it first. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."

"Well I don't feel forced to say it back because I feel the same things that you just described. I was confused by them but now I realize what they are. I love you baby. I really mean it."

They finished their food and held each other for a long while. They moved to the couch where Nelly was sitting up and T.I. had his head on his lap and was looking up at the ceiling. They talked about everything on their minds as the time flew by. Nelly felt a huge relief come over him when he told T.I. how he felt and that he said it back because he felt it and not because he was forced to. They talked late into the afternoon as Nelly looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting below the horizon. They both got up and went out into his balcony to watch it together. They held each other until the sun was officially gone and the night was upon them. They walked back into the hotel and say that it was almost eight.

"I should be going," T.I. said.

"Going? Where?"

"To my room shawty."

"Why? Stay here with me."

"We can't. We risked one night, we can't do it again."

As much as Nelly didn't want to admit it, he was right. "Okay. I'm gonna miss hugging on you at night," he said in a sad voice.

"I know what you're doing. You know how much I wanna stay but I can't."

"Yea I know."

T.I. spent about another hour in Nelly's room, finding it harder and harder to leave his lover and best friend. He was finally able to pull himself away and the walked, hand in hand, to the door. Hey stared at each other for a while, neither saying anything. Nelly had noticed that T.I.'s walk was different because of him. It really wasn't noticeable because he tried to play it off but Nelly could tell that he was in pain. He pressed their lips together once they made their way to the door. He never wanted to let go.

"You're making this harder than it has to be," T.I. said between breaths. He finally broke away. "I'm only down the hall you know."

"I know but you're not here with me. I need to feel your body next to mine when I sleep."

"I know but we can't."

"Yea."

"Wow. I must have really rocked you world huh?" T.I. said as he sported a huge grin on his face.

"You have no idea!"

Nelly grabbed T.I. around his narrow waist and pulled him into a kiss again. As much as T.I. wanted it, he had to pull away. He kissed Nelly one last time as he opened the door. He walked out into the hallway and reached into his pocket for his keys. Nelly stood by his door as he watched his lover go into his room. He shut the door behind him and suddenly felt lonely. He looked at the time but he wasn't ready for bed yet. Deciding that he needed to relax, he started the water in the bathroom to take a bath. He found some unopened bath lotion under the sink, which he used. It smelled like lavender and cherries as he made his way back to the bedroom. He made sure that his wallet and phone weren't lost as he made his way back into the bathroom. He shut the water off and disrobed. He slowly stepped into the warm water, covered with bubbles, and quickly settled in. The scent of the bath liquid was dancing in his nose as he began to relax.

He emerged from his bath feeling relaxed and carefree. The city was beautifully lit outside his window as he stared. He smelled of the lavender as he made his way into the kitchen to get something to drink. He realized that he didn't eat any dinner but he wasn't that hungry. The air was nippy as he stepped out onto his balcony and looked out at the Miami skyline. He could see the ocean as the moonlight illuminated it. He was lost in it for a while until he heard a loud ringing coming from his room. He walked into his room to get his phone but the person has already hung up. He flipped his two-way open to see who it was. He instantly had a huge smile on his face. He laid on his bed and as he called the number back.

"Hey."

"Hey baby. You called me?"

"Yea just to see what you were up to," T.I. said.

"Well I took a bath after you left and now I smell like lavender."

"You do?" T.I. laughed. "That's funny."

"It's not funny."

"Aw come on baby. You know I'm just messing."

"I was standing outside looking out that the city and I didn't hear your call."

"Oh. So what are we gonna do?"

"About what?"

"Us? Remember our promises to each other and ourselves? They're gone now."

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I'm missing you like crazy right now."

"I know but we're in trouble here. I can`t stop thinking about you and these past days we spent together."

"It's hard. Do you want a relationship?"

"A relationship?"

"Do you want us to be in a relationship?"

"We can't do that. Someone will find out."

"That's a chance I want to take. I want to be in a relationship with you."

"I don't know."

"We'll have to be extra cautious but I can't think of anything else I would rather fight for."

"You're making it extremely difficult to say no you know that."

"It's hard for you to say no because deep down, you want the same thing I do."

"You're right, but I'm scared that we'll lose everything."

"We'll just have to be careful baby."

"I guess. So what, does this make you my boyfriend now?"

"I guess so."

"Never thought I'd ever be saying that. It's gonna take some getting used to," T.I. amused.

"I know but I don't care. I wanna be with you. I wanna hold you right now."

"I know but we have to be careful remember?"

"It's so hard. I never thought I'd fall for someone like this. You got me sprung baby."

"I'm just that good," T.I. laughed. "I'ma go and take a shower and relax baby."

"Can I join you?"

"You're making it extremely hard to say no but I have to. Come on, you know it's the right thing to do."

"Yea," Nelly said in a depressed voice.

"Aww don't worry baby, I'll call you back later. Can't go to sleep without hearing my man's sexy voice."

"Aight baby."

"I love you," T.I. softly said.

"I love you."

Nelly clicked his phone as he felt his insides glowing. The feeling he got when T.I. first told him that he loved him was now magnified by a million. He had no idea he could feel this good. The lavender scent was slowly wearing off as laid on his bed. He still wasn't that hungry but was in the mood for something sweet. Deciding on strawberry cheesecake, he ordered two slices from the hotel and went to play his Playstation 2. He played until his food came. He ate the two slices he ordered and was content with that. He continued to play with the gaming system until he heard a knock on his door.

"I'm coming!"

"Where have you been man? I haven't seen you all day," Murphy asked his best friend.

"I've been chillin man. That's what you're supposed to do when you have time off you know," he sarcastically said.

"Shut up. Something's different about you."

"Different? What are you talking about?"

"I dunno. Your attitude is different."

"I dunno what you're talking about man. You going crazy?"

"Naw. I know what I'm talking about. You got some didn't you?"

"Some what?"

"Pussy nigga. You got laid last night."

"Man you talking shit," Nelly tried to cover his tracks. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Aight man. You can deny it all you want but you have that look. I know because I've had that same look so many times before."

"If you say so. So, is there a reason why you`re bothering me?" he acerbically asked.

"Damn nigga don't get hit. You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Where you going?"

"Probably just to get a couple of drinks. The rest of the guys just wanna chill."

"So I'm your last resort?"

"Man shut up! You down or what?"

"Aight, since you asked so nicely. I already took a shower so let me go change right quick."

"Cool. I meant to ask you, what happened to your face?"

"What are you taking about?" Nelly asked as he got a bit nervous.

"Nigga you have a fucking bruise on your jaw. What happened?"

"It's not a bruise. It's a cut. I cut myself shaving yesterday."

"You sure? That looks like a bruise man."

"When did you become a doctor nigga?"

"Shit. My bad for looking out for my best friend."

"Nigga shut up. That guilt trip shit ain't gonna work on me."

"Eh, it was worth a try," Murphy laughed.

Murphy hopped on the couch and continued playing Nelly's game as he saw his best friend ruffling through his suitcases, looking for clothes. Nelly decided on a pair of blue jeans and a loose-fitting shirt of almost the same color. He searched the side compartment of one of his suitcases for socks and a du-rag. He sat on the bed and began putting on his shoes. He then made his way to the bathroom and tied the black du-rag around his head. He went to the bed and grabbed his wallet and a very expensive diamond encrusted watch. He took his hat from the nightstand and put it on. He looked around for his phone and found it under the covers on the bed. He went to the bathroom one last time to splash himself with cologne and he was ready. They stayed and chatted for a couple of minutes until they both emerged from the room and made their way to the elevator.

The men decided to walk to the club, since it was only a few blocks away, and it was pretty late so they were sure that no one would recognize them. On the way, Murphy kept teasing Nelly about the glow he swore his best friend had. He kept drilling him on who the female was and this made Nelly feel uncomfortable a little, although he was careful not to show it. The two men teased and played around with each other until they made their way to the front of the club, which was packed with people trying to get in. Nelly looked at his best friend and Murphy instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. I already cleared it with the bouncer. He won't shout us out. All we have to do is make our way up there."

"That's easier said than done. You see how packed this place is."

"Come on."


	14. Chapter 14

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly followed Murphy Lee through the thick crowd of people as he heard some talk shit. He ignored it because he didn't want to be figured out. They made it to the bouncer, who recognized Murphy easily. They men were allowed to pass through the velvet rope and into the equally packed club. The music was blasting and lights were dancing everywhere as Nelly followed Murphy to the bar. They found two stools together and sat in them as they saw the bartender taking care of another customer. They were in no rush and were joking around with each other as the bartender finished and came over to them.

"What will it be fella's?" he asked as he looked directly at Nelly.

"I think I'll have a Hurricane. What you having C?"

"I'll take a double Mai Tai on the rocks."

"What garnish would you like?"

"Pineapple."

"Aight. Just a sec."

The bartender handed them their cocktails and Nelly immediately took one of the pineapple chunks from the glass and popped it into his mouth. Both men laughed and talked as they stared out at the crowded dance floor. Girls were coming up to them asking for dances but neither was interested. Nelly, of course, thinking about T.I., but he knew that Murphy didn't accept the invitations because all the women that came up to him weren't really his type. They ordered another round and were just relaxing in the club. They both saw when a woman walked up to the bar and sat next to Murphy. She ordered a drink as she glanced his way. He stared hard at her and Nelly knew that look. He was definitely interested. He heard them start talking and before they both knew it, she was pulling him onto the dance floor.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked Nelly.

"Go ahead durrty."

Nelly watched his friend disappear into the crowd as he turned around and ordered another drink. As with before, he ate the pineapple chunks first. He sipped his drink until he heard his phone go off and vibrate in his pants. He flicked it open and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up with the loud music? You having a party and didn't invite me?"

"Naw baby. I'm at a club with Murphy."

"Oh. So what's up?"

"Not much, sitting here thinking about you."

"You sitting at a club thinking about me? Why aren't you dancing?"

"Because I only want to dance with one person and he's not here."

"Okay. So what, he left you alone?"

"Yea. Some chick asked him to dance and he got that look."

"What look?"

"You know the look I give you whenever we're together."

"Oh. You give me looks?"

"Stop acting stupid," Nelly laughed.

"What you gonna do from all the way over there? Not a damn thing."

"Remember we're still on tour durrty. I can get you whenever I want."

"You must have had too much to drink because you're obviously delusional," T.I. joked.

"I'm not drunk, just a bit tipsy. Hold on, he's coming back."

"Who's that," Murphy asked, out of breath.

"Just a friend. Where'd your girl go?"

"She had to leave but I got the digits."

"Aight then let's bounce up outta here."

"Aight. So who's this friend? Do I know her?"

"Naw."

"It's that girl that you fucked last night isn't it? You got the same look on your face as before."

"Nigga shut up," Nelly said as he playfully punched Murphy on the shoulder. "I'll call you back when I get to the hotel."

"Aight one," T.I. said and hung up.

"So who is she? What's her name?"

"Nigga get off it. It's not that serious."

"So if it isn't that serious then why do you have that look on your face?"

"For the last time, I don't have any look. You just need glasses."

"Aight man. I know what I'm talking about though."

"If you say so durrty."

The men made their way back to the hotel, said good night to each other, and went to their rooms. Nelly undressed and went to take a quick shower. During his shower, he couldn't stop thinking about T.I., causing him to get hard. He jacked his dick off and emerged from the bathroom more relaxed. He fell on the bed and flicked the TV on. He noticed that it was two as he reached for his phone. He contemplated whether he should call T.I. so late but he wanted to hear his voice before he went to bed. Deciding to succumb to his urges, he flipped his two-way open and called.

"What's up?" T.I. asked.

"Hey baby. You sleeping?"

"Naw. I was just watching some TV. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just needed to hear your voice before I went to bed. Well, since I can't have you next to me, I figured I'd settle on the next best thing."

"Oh. So how was the club? What was Lee talking about?"

"He seems to think that I have a look."

"A look?"

"Yea you know the look you get after you had sex or some crap like that."

"But you should have that look."

"Yea but he doesn't need to know that. And besides, he thinks I got it from some chick."

"I see. So did you enjoy yourself apart from his grilling you about your new lady friend," T.I. asked, amused.

"You're very funny you know that. A frikin' riot."

"I know. It just adds to my sexiness."

"Sure."

"Oh now you wanna deny it? You can't go back on your words shawty."

"I can do as I please."

"You keep this up and nights like the last one won't exist for you anymore."

Nelly laughed. "Aww. You know I love you baby. I want you so bad right now it hurts."

"Yea. I want to hold you and kiss those lips."

"Dammit. This shit is too hard."

"I know but it's the price we have to pay for being in this industry."

"Yea. You don't know how good I feel when I'm with you though."

"I do because I feel the same way. But we have to control ourselves because we're going to finish the rest of the tour soon and we don't want to arouse suspicion."

"What are we gonna do about this?"

"Exactly what we're doing now. We can't do much else."

"Well today's our last day in paradise. I don't wanna leave."

"Me either but we have to finish the tour. We only have a couple of weeks left anyway."

"I know. I'm gonna get some sleep baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

The sun was bright in the sky as Nelly began to stir awake. He rubbed his head because he had a slight headache as he sat up on the bed. He'd only had T.I.'s warm body pressed against once and he already missed it like crazy. He stayed in his bed thinking for a while until he got hungry. He showered and brushed his teeth and went searching his room for the menu. He thought he left it under the phone but it wasn't there. When he finally found it, he ordered himself breakfast and looked around for his two-way. He looked at the date on his phone and saw that it was the last day of the year. It was New Years Eve. He knew the crew would be going out to parties tonight but he just wanted to spend it alone with T.I. He knew Miami was almost as famous as New York for throwing New Year's parties. He wanted to call T.I., but decided to wait until after he ate. His food came and he ate as he watched TV. He wanted to spend the whole day with his man but he knew it was impossible. He picked up his phone and called him.

"Hey," T.I. groggily answered.

"Hey baby. Happy New Year's Eve."

"Huh? It's the thirty-first already?"

"Yea. Another year has come and gone. What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"Be with you. Alone."

"Well we can try. You know they guys are going to want to drag us along to some wild party. I'll go if you're going."

"We'll see. I don't wanna share you though."

"You're so selfish baby."

"I can't help it. I want you to myself."

"Well here's what we'll do, we'll see what these niggas have planned and then go from there."

"Sounds good. I missed your body next to mine this morning."

"Shut up man. You only had it like that one night and you already miss it."

"Like crazy. How 'bout you come chill over here?"

"I'm down. Let me go get ready. I'll see you in a few."

"Aight."

Nelly looked around to see if his room needed cleaning but saw that everything was in place except for the bed being made. He always prided himself on being an immaculate person. He quickly made up the bed and sat on the edge flicking though channels on TV. Deciding there was nothing worth watching, he decided to play with his Playstation 2. He wanted to play a fighting game so he popped in Soul Calibur 2 and made his way onto the couch instead. He started playing, though his mind ran on T.I. more that it did on the game. He was practicing what a random character when he heard a knock on his door. He excitedly jumped up off the sofa and raced to the door. He didn't even bother to ask who it was as he opened it and stared at those hazel eyes.

"Hey," he said as he stared T.I. up and down.

"Hey man," the younger rapper said as he saw Nelly moving aside to let him in.

Nelly shut the door and leaned against it. T.I. turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"You don't give your man a kiss?"

"Well that depends," T.I. said as he seductively walked over to Nelly. "Does my man want a kiss?"

"Hell yea!"

"Well, I'll have to think about it."

He stopped walking and Nelly knew that he was teasing him. Just as Nelly was about to walk after him, he saw T.I. making his way to him once again. He pressed their bodies together as he grabbed Nelly's hands and held them to his side. He closed his eyes and planted a soft, innocent kiss on Nelly's lips, making him moan and beg for more. The kiss was only innocent for only a moment as their tongues began to intertwine onto each others'. Soft moans filled the room as they continued sharing the passionate moment. Nelly felt himself being taken away as he gladly accepted it. He missed this. He missed the warmth T.I. always made him experience when they were together. T.I. wanted to get lost in his feelings but he had to stop. He slowly pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" Nelly sadly asked.

"You only asked for a kiss baby. Don't get greedy."

"I can't help it. You make me that way."

"We had to stop. What if someone caught us?"

"You're right," Nelly said as he walked behind him and hugged him.

"You smell so good. You don't know how hard it was for me to pull away."

"I think I have an idea," Nelly said as he began licking T.I.'s neck.

"You're making it hard man. Let's just relax. Oh you're playing Soul Calibur. Come on let's play."

"Play? Did you forget the last time we played? You got your ass handed to you."

"Maybe, but I'm a lot better now. I've actually picked up the game quite nicely shawty. Come on."

"Ah! You must be extremely deluded."

"I must be; after all I am going out with you," T.I. laughed and winked.

"That was a cheap shot."

"Lighten up baby. You know I'm only messing with you."

"You suck. So who do you think you're good with?"

"Ivy and I don't think I'm good with her. I know I am."

"We'll just see about that."

"I guess we will then."

The men made their way to the couch and began to play. Nelly then had an interesting idea. "How about me make this more fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's have a competition. We`ll put your newfound skills to the test."

"Aight. What do you have in mind?"

"We'll play with only Ivy and do best of nine rounds."

"Sounds good to me. What does the winner get?"

"Well, the loser has to do whatever, and I mean whatever, it takes to make the winner happy for one week."

"I see. Well, since I'm going to win, I'm in."

"Okay, and when I win, a smile will be plastered on my face for a whole week."

"Just shut up and let's get started," T.I. smirked.

Now that the rules were set, the men became engulfed in their own states of concentration as they began to play. The first round began and Nelly noticed a significant difference in T.I.'s playing abilities. He was more precise and devastating than before but Nelly was not going to get rattled. The first round came to an end with Nelly emerging the victor. He had to give his props to T.I.; he knew what he was doing and Nelly knew he was going to have a hard battle ahead of him. He managed to pull off two more victories but they were by luck. He'd never seen anyone use Ivy the way T.I. did. He was cunning and merciless as he managed to take the next two wins. Nelly was slightly nervous as T.I. took another win, making the score three to three. Nelly had to concentrate. This was his best character and he was not going to lose. He reached deep into his bag of tricks and managed to win the next round. This was the deciding round; either he would win it here or they would go into a tiebreaker match. He was on the verge of winning when T.I. got extremely lucky and tossed him out of the ring. The score was now tied.

"You ready for the tiebreaker round baby?" T.I. said as he looked over at Nelly.

"You're extremely anxious to make me happy. By the way, you got the last match by pure luck."

"I'm so sure. Well let's do this then."

"Yea."

The last match began as both men concentrated on the screen. There wasn't a sound in in the room but the game. Both men fought to the best of their abilities as the match became extremely close. Nelly was shocked at how good T.I. got. He must have been practicing a lot to get as good as he is now. Nelly was excited as he gained the upper hand in the battle but was blind sighted when T.I. ended up winning. He won the match but more importantly, the bet. T.I. rested the controller on the side of him on the couch and didn't say anything. He continued staring at the TV. Nelly was too stunned to say anything. The silence lasted for a while.

"That was interesting," Nelly finally said, for lack of anything better to say.

"Yep. Well, I wonder who came out on top here." T.I. sarcastically asked.

"Go ahead and rub it in durrty."

"I don't need to. And what of our bet?"

"I stand by my word. What do you want me to do?"

"I can't think of anything right now. I have you for a whole week."

"You've had me for more than a week baby."

"I know but this is gonna be fun."

"So how did you get that good?"

"Ways and means shawty. Ways and means."

"You're a loser!"

"No, you're the loser remember! I'm a winner."

"Fine. Be like that."

"I figured out something I want."

"What?"

"You."


	15. Chapter 15

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly didn't need to be told twice. He moved closer to T.I. as he grabbed his hands and held them. He crawled on top of him and rested his knees on either side of him. He shifted some of his weight onto T.I.'s stomach as he felt him put his arms around him. T.I. was gently stroking his back as Nelly began to kiss him. He could never get enough of T.I.'s soft lips. He wanted more and more every time. The moment slowly became more passionate as the men were too caught up in their own reality to care about anything else. Their tongues fought as T.I. lifted Nelly's shirt a little, allowing his hands access to his bare back. Nelly loved it when T.I. touched him. He loved how it made him feel. He rested his hands on the back of T.I. head as they continued kissing. Nelly wasn't aware when his body slipped lower down T.I.'s torso, allowing the older rapper to fell his hard on. T.I.'s hard dick was pulsating on Nelly ass as he moaned between kisses. T.I. lifted up Nelly's shirt, in an attempt to take it off, when they were both startled out of their reality. Someone was at the door.

"Shit!" Nelly said as he got up and adjusted his shirt. "Why now?"

"Who knows," T.I. said in a low voice. He needed a cold shower bad.

Nelly walked to the door as T.I. grabbed the game controller to give the illusion that he was playing. Nelly looked back at him for a quick second as he opened the door. "What's up man?" he asked as Murphy Lee came into view.

"Chillin man. What you up too?"

"Chillin man. Spanking that nigga T.I. in some Soul Calibur!"

"Oh. He's here?"

"Yea. We just chillin. Come in."

Nelly let his best friend in as he closed the door behind him. "He's over there on the couch."

"What up boy?" Murphy said as he took T.I.'s hand in his.

"Chillin shawty. Whooping this nigga's ass in this game."

"What? He said he was kicking your ass."

"He said that? That nigga lies. I just owned his ass."

"Shut up!" Nelly laughed as he brought Murphy something to drink. "Come on let's play."

"I'm down."

"Why not? Whipping your ass one more time sounds like a good idea to me."

"We'll see about that."

The three men held their own tournament with T.I. emerging victorious once again. The competition was mainly between him and Nelly because Murphy didn't know the game as well as they did. The continued playing as Murphy filled them in on what the rest of the group had planned for tonight, though it was tentative. They would of course go to clubs and party the night away in one form or another. Normally both Nelly and T.I. would be down with this idea, but they wanted to spend time with each other badly. His mind was quickly thinking of something to say to get out of hanging with the crew but he did feel bad lying to his best friend. He also couldn't deny that he wanted to be with T.I. again. He glanced at T.I. and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"So what time you wanna leave here?" Murphy asked both men.

"It doesn't matter to me," Nelly said after a pause. He decided that he'd at least spend some time with his boys before he snuck away with T.I.

T.I., picking up on this as well, said, "Same here shawty. Not a problem with me."

"Well I'll talk to these niggas later and see what's up. Aight ya'll I gotta go take care of some business. I'll catch ya'll boys later."

Murphy got up from the couch as T.I. and Nelly did the same. He shook T.I.'s hand and followed Nelly out of his suite. Nelly shook his best friend's hand as he walked past the doorway. Nelly smiled as he saw Murphy make his way to the elevator and disappear and proceeded to close the door behind him. He walked back into the room to see T.I. playing the game. He sat next to him as he watched the TV.

"So how did you get so good?"

"Practice shawty. Lots of practice. She's not an easy character to master."

"Tell me about it. You got good baby. Real good."

"I know," T.I. said as he set the controller on the floor and faced Nelly. "So where were we?"

"Well, I was just about to make you happy."

"Yea you were! But I think I'll take the initiative this time."

T.I. crawled on top Nelly, as the older rapper has did to him earlier, and started passionately kissing him. Both men were lost in each other as they continued kissing and caressing one another. Nelly's hands ran under T.I.'s shirt and began massaging his strong back. Soft moans escaped his lips as Nelly continued assaulting his mouth and rubbing his back. He felt T.I.'s hard dick press against his stomach as he started kissing his neck. His other hand rested on T.I.'s ass as he felt him begin to gyrate. They kept going further and further until they were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Nelly also felt the phone vibrate against his stomach and it turned him on even more. T.I. slowly got up off Nelly as he reached into his pocket for his phone. Nelly had a noticeable hard on because of the shorts he was wearing. He laid on the couch as T.I.'s voice filled his hotel room.

"Okay. Well I'm on my way to pick it up now."

Nelly just looked at him. "Damn he's sexy," he said in a low voice.

"I'll talk to you when I get there. Aight," T.I. said and clicked his phone and looked up at Nelly. "What are you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Right. Well listen, I gotta go take care of some stuff."

"What? You're gonna leave me like this?" Nelly asked, motioning to the huge tent in his basketball shorts.

"Sorry baby I gotta go."

"But---"

"I'll make it up to you later. I promise," T.I. said as he hurried over to Nelly and gave him a quick kiss.

"Baby come on, you can't leave me like this. I want you."

"I can't. I have things to do. Use your hands."

"Shut up!" Nelly pouted. "I don't wanna use my hands."

"Then I guess you'll be that way for a while. I suggest you don't go out in public baby. I don't want everyone seeing what my man's working with."

"Shut up. I'm not your man."

"Yes you are. I love you," T.I. winked as we opened the door.

"If you did then you wouldn't be leaving me like this!"

"I'll call you later baby."

T.I. shut the door behind him and rushed to the elevator. He hated leaving Nelly like that because he was as hard as he was, but he needed to take care of this. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the ground floor. While in the elevator, he called his limo driver, who is always on standby, and told him to meet him in the front of the hotel. He didn't have a cap or sunglasses on but he was only risking the lobby. He though of many other things to get his pulsating dick to subside. Once in the lobby, he had a clear view of his limo as he made his way for it. Luckily for him, the lobby was almost empty with the exception of the employees as he made his way outside into the crisp Miami air. It was chilly as he got into the limo and told his driver where to take him.

Nelly emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his neck and some boxers on. Since he was forced to jack off because of the state T.I. left him in, he decided to take another shower the same time. Feeling too lazy to get clothes out of his suitcase, he decided to stay in his boxers as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He started watching a local news program as but was drifting and out of attentiveness. His mind ran over T.I. and stayed on him. He wondered what he was doing. The noise from the TV became nonexistent as he was cloaked in his own thoughts. He wasn't even aware when sleep overcame him.

Nelly awoke to the ringing of his cell phone. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his head as he looked around for his phone. He saw it on the couch as he got up and went to retrieve it. He flipped it open to see who was calling him.

"Hey," he said in a groggy voice.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you sound like that? You tired?"

"Naw. I just woke up actually. I fell asleep after you left I guess."

"You okay?"

"Yea. I guess I didn`t get enough sleep last night. So what's up?"

"I just called to see how you were."

"What time is it?"

"It's about six."

"Damn. I've been asleep that long?"

"I guess so baby. So what are we doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure. These niggas will call us eventually with something to do."

"Yea."

"So what was so important that you had to leave me the way you did?"

"I had things to do shawty."

"What kind of things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hell yea! Now tell me."

"Nah."

"So we're keeping secrets now. I see."

"Come on baby. It's not like that and you know it. I just had errands to run."

"So if they're just errands then why won't you tell me what they were?"

"You're impossible you know that."

"So you're not gonna tell me?"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm not acting any way baby. I'm just curious. You left all of this to go run errands?"

"Someone's a little full of themselves."

"Nah. I can't help that you're lusting after me."

"Okay. Are you finished yet?"

"Finished? What am I doing?"

"Acting like a total ass. What's wrong?"

"How am I acting like a total ass? Just because I asked you where you were today?"

"No, because you refuse to drop it."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Huh?"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

T.I. was confused as he clicked his phone off. He didn't know what just happened. Did he and Nelly just have a fight? He got slightly depressed as he decided to take a shower. Nelly threw his phone on the bed as he stood on the balcony and stared at the darkening sky. He didn't know what just happened. He didn't know why he acted like such a jerk. He continued staring outside until the sky became completely dark. He heard his phone go off in his room and wondered if it was T.I. He picked it up but it wasn't him.

"Sup man?"

"Sup C?" Murphy's voice came back.

"Chillin' man. So what we doing tonight?"

"Well I got the boys over now and we're deciding now. How `bout you get ready and come over. I already called that nigga T.I. too."

"So early?" Nelly asked as hearing T.I.'s name stung him.

"Well we'll chill out here until you guys wanna go."

"Aight. I'll be over in a minute."

Nelly, having already taken two showers, didn't feel right going out without taking one, so he decided to take another one. When he was showering, his mind ran on his awkward conversation with T.I. He knew the younger rapper was going to be there but he didn't know what he was going to say to him. He didn't want things to go back to how they were before, both men feeling awkward around each other, but he feared that it might be that way. He quickly bathed and got out. He rustled through his suitcases for clothes. He decided on a baggy pair of black jeans, a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a new pair of black Jordan's that he bought a short while back. He decided against wearing a hat or sunglasses as he found his favorite cologne. He splashed it on himself as he looked around for his cell phone and clipped it to his pocket. He walked into the bathroom and checked himself one last time in the mirror before he grabbed his wallet and left.

"Sup nigga?" Nelly said as his best friend opened the door to his hotel room.

"Sup man. That was more than a minute," Murphy teased as he let Nelly into the room.

"Shut up man. What up boys?"

Nelly went and shook everyone's hand as he immediately noticed that T.I. hadn't made it yet. The men had a couple of beers and was deciding what they wanted to do. They all heard about a few celebrity parties being thrown but didn't know which one, or ones, to go to. Some of the men just wanted to hit the club scene while others wanted to go to the celebrity party. Nelly personally didn't care as his mind was constantly replaying his last conversation with T.I. He seriously doubted that they would be spending time alone later on because of happened between them. T.I. was going to be here any time and he still didn't know what to say or how to act. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear when the crew was talking to him.

"Cornell!" Murphy yelled as he punched Nelly on the arm.

"Huh?"

"Nigga where the hell were you just now?"

"I was just thinking of some shit. What'd you hit me for?"

"Cuz yo ass ain't paying attention. Where do you wanna go? What do you wanna do?"

"I really don't care man. It doesn't matter to me."

"We should just go to a celeb party. The clubs are going to be packed as hell tonight."

"Yea," Nelly said. "We should just go to Jay's party."

He looked around as he said this and saw all the men nodding and agreeing with him. It was decided. They'd all go to Jay-Z's party and chill out there. The men continued to drink and mess with each other as Nelly got up and walked out onto Murphy's balcony. He was mad at himself. He didn't even know why he was questioning T.I. the way he did. He looked out at the brightly lit buildings as he heard someone walk behind him.

"What's wrong with you man?" he heard his best friend ask in a concerned voice.

He kept staring out to Miami as he said, "I don't know man. I don't know."

"So if you don't know then who would? I'll go ask them."

Nelly was having a hard time concealing his emotions. He wanted to talk to T.I. and make up with him. He didn't want them to be fighting and him feeling like this. "I don't know."

"Is there anything you do know? What's bothering you man? It's obviously something important because you don't get this worked up over small shit."

"It is something important but I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well you have no choice. In case you forgot you're in my place. Now spill."

"Naw man. I'll figure it out eventually."

"Don't make me put your ass in a head lock and force you to tell me."

"You and what army durrty?"

"Oh you gonna try me huh? Aight, you're lucky we're already dressed otherwise your ass would've been mine."

"I'm so sure," Nelly laughed.

"That's all I wanted. For you to smile and loosen up."

"Thanks man," Nelly said as he hugged Murphy.

"Ay, that's what best friends are for." They hugged for a while until Murphy heard a knock on his door. "That's probably that nigga T.I., late as usual. You coming inside?"

"In a minute."


	16. Chapter 16

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Murphy walked back into his suite and went to get the door. He greeted T.I. and let him into the room. T.I. greeted all the men and watched as they were playing a football game for a little while. Murphy went into the kitchen to get him a beer as he looked around the spacious hotel suite. His eyes stopped on Nelly's back as he saw his man looking out into the Miami skyline. He got butterflies in his stomach and was lost in reality as he felt someone tapping his arm.

"Here's your beer man. You aight?"

"Huh? Oh yea. What's up with yo boy?" T.I. asked, motioning to Nelly.

"He's dealing with some shit. He wouldn't even talk to me about it."

"Oh."

"You should go talk to him. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

"Nah. He looks like he wants to be alone."

"Well he better get out of that mentality because we're all going to Jay's party and he better have a good time or I'm gonna personally kick his ass."

T.I. just smiled faintly as Murphy sat down and was watching the rest of the guys play. His eyes were transfixed on Nelly. He himself didn't understand their last conversation entirely and although he did want to talk to him badly, he didn't want to do it with a crowd around. He decided to play it cool until they would have time to be alone and talk. He took a gulp of the beer as he sat on the arm of the couch and watched the game. He stole quick looks at Nelly from time to time, just to appease his mind and his heart. He would have given anything at that moment to know what he was thinking. He was anxious and on edge because he didn't know how this night was going to turn out. He was thinking hard when he heard Murphy's voice.

"Aight boys it's almost ten. Let's roll up outta here."

T.I. was brought back to reality as he saw Murphy walk to his balcony to get Nelly. They came into the room as Nelly finally noticed him. He smiled at him so as not to arouse suspicion and T.I. did the same. The men walked out of Murphy's suite and silently boarded the elevator. There was tension in the elevator as no one said anything. They all filed out of the lobby in a hurried fashion and got into the limo that was waiting for them. The mood loosened up a bit as the men began talking and laughing slightly on the way to the party. T.I. was uncomfortable the whole way there because he sat next to Nelly and his smell was driving him wild. He wasn't sure if he could contain himself but more than anything he wanted to talk to his man. He didn't want them to be fighting anymore, if that's what they were doing.

They arrived to the party to see it packed with people on the outside. They exited the limo and fought through the crowd to the entrance. The bouncer immediately recognized them all and they were all allowed to pass through the velvet rope and entered the club. The music was on blast as the men entered the club. They noticed the mixture of celebrities and regular people as most of their group made their way to the open bar. Murphy almost instantly disappeared onto the dance floor with a girl. The rest of the guys chilled out buy the bar and talked. Jay-Z personally came to greet them and wished them well in the New Year. Nelly had already ordered three drinks and was going on his fourth one as he noticed that his group was getting smaller due to ladies. He was asked to dance numerous times but denied. T.I. was nowhere to be found as he continued sipping his drink. He was alone now. The party was great but he really didn't want to be here. In fact, here was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be by himself and decided to leave after he finished his drink. The rest of the guys were too preoccupied with themselves and the women on them to even notice when he stepped out of the club and inconspicuously walked down the street.

He didn't know where he was going as he kept walking down the street. He walked for a while until he noticed the ocean. He decided to go there as we walked toward it. He stepped on the sand and walked towards the water. The air was chilly and filled with loud music as he sat on the sand, close to the waves, and stared out into the ocean. He didn't know what to feel at this moment. He wanted to explain himself to T.I. but he wasn't sure how he would or if he could. He let the sand flow through his fingers as he watched the waves crashing onto land in the pale moonlight. He was tired of it all. He was tired of hiding his relationship from the world and tired of the tour. He already made a commitment to the tour though and he was going to see it through but he was completely lost when it came to T.I. Being alone wasn't helping him as much as he thought it would. He still kept sifting through the sand until he felt someone kneel beside him and brush up against his arm. He looked over to see T.I. hazel eyes looking back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Nelly asked after his initial shock.

"Looking for you. You aight?"

"Yea. How did you find me?"

"I know you. This is the only place you'd be."

"Oh."

"Listen," T.I. said as he sat next to Nelly, "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Earlier today. What happened?"

"I dunno."

"Is that all I get?"

"I can't give you what you want because I don't have it."

"Why were you questioning me like that?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm just stressed out about everything."

"Like what?"

"The tour and having to keep this relationship a secret. All this shit is getting to me."

"But you knew that this wasn't going to be easy when we started so why is it bothering you now?"

"Because I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Yea. It's hard for me too."

Nelly looked at T.I. as he was staring out into the ocean. "I'm sorry about earlier baby. I don't know what's wrong with me or why I snapped at you like that."

"It's okay," T.I. said as he laid his head on Nelly's shoulder. "Being stressed out isn't always an easy thing to deal with."

The two men stayed that way for a long while. Neither said anything as T.I. still had his head on Nelly's shoulder and they both stared out into the water. It looked inviting as the waves danced and crashed into the sand. It was surreal for a moment but it didn't last long as both men heard loud commotions coming from behind them. They both got up and looked back.

"Oh. The Orange is starting to drop," T.I. said in an excited voice.

"Yea," Nelly said as he embraced him from behind.

The men stood in the sand as they watched the huge Orange make its way to the bottom, signifying the beginning of a new year. They counted down the seconds in their mind as T.I. grabbed Nelly's hands and held on to them. It was perfect and even better than he imagined it would be as the crowd burst into applause and laughter. The New Year was here.

"Happy New Years baby," Nelly whispered into T.I.'s ear and kissed his neck.

He turned to face his man and stared into his eyes for a second. "Happy New Years," he softly said as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

They stood there and savored the passionate moment. They kept kissing as T.I. felt Nelly wrap his strong arms around his narrow waist. He wrapped his hands around Nelly's back as their tongues massaged each others. The moment was perfect. T.I. suddenly broke away as he remembered something. He didn't want to share Nelly with anyone for the rest of the night.

"Come on let's go," he said as he grabbed Nelly's hand and led him away from the beach.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place. I don't wanna share you with anyone."

Nelly didn't bother to fight it as T.I. continued pulling him away from the beach. They stayed in the dark as much as possible as they walked back to the hotel. They entered through the back and took the service elevator all the way to the top floor, making out while en route of course. T.I. swiped the card to his room and opened the door as he let Nelly in. No sooner had he closed the door, did he feel Nelly press against him and kissing the nape of his neck.

"Oh baby," he softly moaned as he tried to grab the wall.

Nelly turned him around and caught his lips in a kiss and he wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. They continued kissing as Nelly made his way the bed. T.I. freely fell on it as Nelly followed and landed on top of him. He grabbed T.I.'s hands and held them above his head as he continued kissing and licking his lips. T.I. broke their hands apart and began undoing the buttons on Nelly's shirt. With one swift motion, he got the shirt off and saw the body that drove him wild. Nelly, following his man's lead, took his shirt off and tossed it on a nearby chair. He noticed that T.I.'s nipples were hard as he went down and started teasing them with his tongue. He moaned loudly but pulled Nelly's head off of him and brought it up to his face. He sweetly kissed his lips for a moment and stared into his eyes for a second.

"I got something for you baby," he said out of breath.

"Huh?"

"I got something for you."

"You got me something? What?"

"It's in my jacket hanging over there," T.I. said as he pointed and smiled to himself. "Go get it."

Nelly turned his head to see what jacket T.I. was talking about. "What is it?" he asked as he got off T.I. and went for the jacket.

He stared at Nelly's sexy chest as he crossed the room and went to fetch the jacket. "You'll see. It's in the right pocket."

Nelly reached into the right jacket pocket and pulled out a shining gold box. It was heavy as he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked back at T.I., who had a huge smile on his face. He crawled behind Nelly and grabbed on to his waist as he began licking his earlobe and neck. Nelly closed his eyes and had almost forgotten about the box in his hand as T.I. continued pleasing one of his most susceptible areas. He only came back to reality when he heard T.I. whispering into his ear.

"Go ahead baby. Open it."

"What did you do?"

"I hope you like it."

Nelly stared at the golden box for a minute. For a moment, he felt like a kid at Christmas, as he opened the box. He searched through the bright blue paper until his fingers felt something cold. He picked it up through all the paper and was speechless. It was a platinum nameplate with his name written in cursive letters. The chain was extra long and it shined as bright as the moon on the darkest of nights. Nelly just stayed there and stared at it. He didn't know what to say or do. He saw his reflection amongst all the sparkling diamonds. He turned to face T.I., who still had a smile on his face.

"What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Baby its perfect. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Happy New Years baby," he said as he kissed Nelly. "Well try it on shawty."

He took the chain and put it over his head. The metal was cold against his skin as the nameplate dangled around his navel. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

Nelly rushed T.I. onto the bed and kissed him passionately. "Baby you shouldn't have."

"I know. I wanted to though."

"Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make you as happy as you've made me."

"Even though I love it, the jewelry doesn't make me happy. You do."

"Thank you baby."

"How much did you spend on it? It doesn't look cheap."

"It isn't and I'm not telling you," T.I. said with a smile.

"Please," Nelly pouted. T.I. found this extremely sexy.

"Eight hundred and ninety five thousand."

"That's too much baby."

"No. It was well worth it."

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be making you happy."

"You do. You'll never know how much you do."

"I think I have an idea."

Nelly kissed T.I. again and, like every time before, everything just seem to vanish into thin air. All his worries and fears were gone and were replaced by warmth and compassion. Feeling T.I. kissing him and rubbing his back was driving him wild. He suddenly stopped as a thought popped into his head. He looked at T.I.

"This is where you went isn't it?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"This is why you left me earlier today isn't it. You went to get this."

"Yes it is. That's why I couldn't tell you anything."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"No. I can't believe I acted like such an idiot when you were only doing something nice for me."

"But you didn't know that."

"I'm such a jerk."

"Maybe, but you're my jerk," T.I. said in a sexy voice. "Now come here and make it up to me."

"I don't deserve you."

"Maybe but I keep coming back for more so obviously I see something I like."

"Maybe."

"Baby come on. I love you. You know that."

"Yea I know you do. I do too."

"Well then I'm ordering you to come and make me happy. I still own you remember."

"You don't have to order me to baby. I'm more than happy to do it."


	17. Chapter 17

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Their lips locked again. Nelly really did feel bad about how he acted, especially now. The thoughts lingered on his mind as he continued kissing and sucking on T.I.'s lips. He ran his hands down his body and abruptly stopped on his dick. Nelly rested his hand there for a second until T.I. convulsed because he gently grabbed it through his pants. He moaned wildly as he licked Nelly's lips and tongue. He began moving his hands down Nelly's back, which only encouraged moans from the older rapper. He rested his hands on his man's ass and gently began squeezing it. Nelly arched his back in ecstasy as he continued to kiss and grope T.I. The men felt their lower bodies still confined in clothes but that wasn't the case for long as they fought their way out of their pants and let their raging hard dicks free.

Nelly sucked his lover's pole like a lollipop, licking the head and all along the shaft. He was able to take most of T.I.'s eight inches in his mouth but he still couldn't take it all in. He gently began stroking his balls as he licked his way down to them. He licked them for a while before taking them in his mouth, while pumping T.I.'s dick. He sucked on them as if they were gumballs as he felt his dick begging for attention. T.I., seeing this, shifted his body around and grabbed Nelly's rock hard dick. He saw that the tip was glistened with precum as he flickered his tongue out and licked it. He took the whole head and a couple of inches in soon after that and began following Nelly's movements. He used his tongue to bathe Nelly's dick with his saliva because he knew it would be needed for later.

T.I. was by no means a pussy, but he loved when Nelly fucked him. Although the first time was riddled with pain, his passion and lust for Nelly grew stronger and stronger and he was getting the same feelings once again. He wanted their bodies to be complete once more. He longed for Nelly to embrace him and take him into the state of euphoria he was in the first time they made love. He continued sucking Nelly's hard member until he had finally had enough. He wanted his man right now.

"I want you so bad baby," he murmured as Nelly heard him. "I want you inside me."

Nelly came up to him and softly kissed his lips. "I wanna make love to you baby."

Nelly continued kissing him as he felt his dick craving attention once again. He decided to make it easier for T.I. by letting him go at his own pace. He sat up on the bed and T.I. got it. He sensually crawled over to his man and ran his tongue up and down his shaft a few more times until he got into position. His two legs wrapped tightly around Nelly's back as Nelly pressed their bodies together. T.I. had a slightly nervous look on his face but Nelly reassuringly kissed him. He grabbed the base of his man's dick as he felt his head pressed up against his sphincter muscle. He went as slow as possible as he began easing his was down Nelly's huge dick. The pain was intense but not as bad as it was before. Nelly's eyes fluttered to the back of his head as he felt his dick being surrounded by T.I.'s insides. T.I. started feeling more pain as he went further down on Nelly's rod. He opened his mouth and placed it on Nelly's shoulder. His teeth were clamped onto Nelly's skin as he began trying to relieve the pain. Nelly was brought back to reality feeling a burning sensation on his shoulder. He saw that T.I. was biting his shoulder as tears escaped his tightly closed eyes. He felt the pain on his shoulder but didn't say anything because he knew T.I. had it worst than he did. He just used one of his hands to wipe the now steady stream of tears from his face.

T.I. rested a while as he had all of Nelly within him. He had his eyes closed and sweat dripped down from his face and body as Nelly looked over to see the teeth marks he left on his shoulder. He was bleeding but didn't mind it as he felt T.I. looking at him. He gave him an apologetic look but Nelly just brushed it off as he kissed him and wrapped his arms around his waist. T.I. felt his insides conform to fit Nelly but he wasn't ready yet. Nelly was in no rush because he knew how much pain his lover was in. They kissed as T.I. wrapped his arms around Nelly's bicep and held them there. He looked into the older man's eyes. He could easily let himself get lost in them because they were filled with so much passion, hope, and a fire that no one could ever extinguish. He loved this man completely.

"I'm ready baby."

"Go at your own pace okay. I want this to be pleasurable for you too."

"It's hard not to be that way when you're this close to me. I don't know what you do to me."

"It's my sex appeal and charm baby. You can't refuse it."

"I can't," T.I. confessed. "I can't keep you at bay even if I tried."

"And I couldn't keep my hands off of you even if I wanted to. Not that I would ever want to but you drive me crazy."

The men kissed once again as T.I. felt almost no pain now. He began fucking himself on his man's huge dick as he saw Nelly with the same euphoric look on his face as before. He kissed and sucked his ears and neck and he slowly moved up and down Nelly's dick. He began to get into a steady pace, though he felt as if he was being ripped open once again. He kissed Nelly hard and accidentally bit his lip because of all the pain he was in. Nelly just held on to him as tight as he could and continued kissing and licking everywhere his tongue would go. He craved T.I.'s body more now than he did before. He wanted to put his tongue on every possible part of his lover's tender, perfect body. Moans filled the room as T.I. finally got a steady pace.

"Uh! Fuck me baby. Make me yours," he moaned into Nelly's ear. "Make me all yours!"

"You feel so good around me. I want you so bad."

The men stared at each other with passion and love in their eyes. Nelly slowly began thrusting into T.I., which solicited wild moans from him. The combined force of his thrusting and T.I.'s own movement up and down his shaft drove both men insane with lust and pleasure. Nelly felt T.I.'s hard dick pressing up against his stomach as he grabbed it and began stroking it, knowing that neither of them would last much longer. He rapidly stroked his lover's aching dick as he continued thrusting into him. T.I. threw his head back in ecstasy as Nelly felt his dick jerk in his hands. A thick stream of cum erupted from T.I.'s dick and landed everywhere from Nelly's hand to both his their chests. He continued stroking his pole until it went completely soft and proceeded to kiss him. It wasn't long after that before T.I. felt the sensation he only felt once before in his life. He quivered a little in Nelly's arms as the older rapper's warm cum spurted into him. Nelly thrusted into him as he felt his dick rapidly softening. T.I. moaned as he felt Nelly pull out of him. They both fell on the bed. Nelly was staring up at the ceiling as T.I. turned to look at him.

"That was even better than the last time baby," he said as he placed his hand across his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said as he looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you. How `bout we go take a shower?"

"Now?"

"Yea. I'm sticky and hot and I know you are too."

"Yea baby, I know I'm hot. A shower isn't going to help that," he said as he winked.

"Shut up," T.I. laughed. "Not that kind of hot."

"Well I'm both of them so I'm down."

"You're so conceited you know that."

"I can't help it. I mean look at me."

"Whatever shawty."

T.I. got up from the bed and grabbed Nelly in the process. He was walking to the bathroom as he felt Nelly come behind him and wrap his arms around him. They walked to the bathroom like that and Nelly noticed the huge tub he had. He watched T.I.'s naked body as he rummaged around for towels and shampoo for them. He opened the cabinet and saw a big bottle of the same lavender bubble bath that Nelly had used before. An idea instantly popped into his head. He looked around the cabinet for the cork to the bathtub and found it all the way in the back, shielded by bars of soap. He got up and looked at Nelly with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" the older rapper asked confused.

"How `bout we take a bath huh? Oh wait, I own you so I don't even have to ask," T.I. slyly stated as he passed Nelly and slapped him on the ass.

"You suck you know that," he laughed. "And that hurt by the way!"

"Aww. You know you liked it."

Nelly stayed quiet as T.I. plugged up the bathtub and opened the faucet to let the warm water fill it up. He poured a generous amount of the expensive bubble bath into the tub and instantly saw the result of that. The entire surface of the tub was now covered with bubbles and Nelly had to admit that it did look inviting. After a while, T.I. shut off the water and went to put the bubble bath mixture where he found it. He came behind Nelly, who was still staring at the water, and hugged him and kissed the nape of his neck.

"What are you waiting for baby?"

"You."

"Well here I am. Let's go!"

The two men entered the huge tub together and slowly proceeded to submerge themselves in the heavy layer of bubbles and water. They sat on the bottom of the tub as all the bubbles came up almost half way to their chest. They sat there for a moment and relaxed. Both men closed their eyes and rested their heads against the marble tiled wall as they took in the silence. Nelly was glad that he did this. The bath was relaxing both physically and mentally. The stress they both endured to keep their relationship a secret from the world was not easy and that's what made moments like these even more precious. After a few minutes of silence, Nelly felt the water splash because T.I. had kicked him. He looked to see him seductively calling him over.

"You want some more baby?" Nelly asked as he began crawling toward him.

"Of course. I'm never satisfied when it comes to you."

"Is that a fact? Well I'm always up for a challenge."

"Well come and satisfy me baby."

Nelly rested his body on top of T.I.'s as he felt their dicks touch. Blood immediately rushed into their dicks as they began to kiss and touch each other. Nelly grinded his hips into his lovers as they created small waves and ripples in the water. Their two dicks rubbed against each other as their tongues fought for dominance. Nelly rested his hands on either side of T.I. for support as he felt T.I. wrap his arms around his shoulders. He broke the kiss and went down and licked T.I.'s caramel colored skin. He licked and sucked his neck until a huge hickey became visible. He just looked at it and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"You're such a liar."

"I marked you."

"What do you mean?"

"I left a huge hickey on your neck."

"What if the others see it? What will we do then? You know they gonna be asking me about it."

"Relax baby. Just say that I gave it to you."

"What?" T.I. exclaimed in an angry and nervous voice. "You told them about us?"

"No baby. Lighten up. It was a joke."

"Well it wasn't a very good one. You suck."

"I know. Just say you got it from one of the many women that throw themselves at you," Nelly said he rested his head on T.I's chest. He could hear his heartbeat.

"I guess. But hey, fans are fans right."

"Yea but I've never slept with a fan."

"Me either. I see them throwing their panties at me and shit and I'm like `What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?'"

"Keep them. Maybe you could wear some for me."

"Nah kid. I'm aight."

"You're no fun."

"Well how `bout I give them to you and you could model them for me?"

"It's okay. Besides, it's not like I'm in clothes long when I'm with you anyway."

"That's right. Doesn't this feel good?"

"Yea. It's so relaxing. I'm glad we did this."

"I know. I only have great ideas baby."

"Now who's the conceited one?"

"Just being real baby."

"Uh-huh sure."

"Shut up!"

"How about you make me."

"Gladly!"

T.I. aggressively moved towards Nelly's lips and kissed them hard. He was a bit surprised by this aggressive move but was not complaining as he melted into the kiss even more. T.I. darted his tongue into his mouth and applied more force into the kiss. Nelly didn't know where all this was coming from but he had to admit that it was a huge turn on. T.I. shifted his body and soon after, he was on top of Nelly, still kissing his ferociously. T.I. didn't know what suddenly came over him but he liked it and he could tell how much Nelly was enjoying it as well. Both men began to feel uncomfortable in their current position and decided to get up. Nelly pulled out the plug from the bathtub and as soon as he got up, T.I. pressed him against the wall and continued his assault on his lover's mouth. His hands found the switch and he turned on the shower head. The water beat down on their skin as soft moans escaped Nelly's mouth. He wanted it all.

"Take me baby," he said in between breaths. "Take me."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes. I want you to."

T.I. wanted this badly. He wanted to feel complete with his man once again. He wanted their bodies to be connected in the most intimate way possible once again. He kissed Nelly one last time as the older rapper turned around and faced the wall. T.I. took a moment to stare at his perfect ass. He allowed his hands to run over it. His dick was standing at its full eight inches as he began moving closer to Nelly. He knew he had to go slow but he wasn't sure he could. He wanted this since the first time they kissed in that L.A. studio. He wanted to be inside Nelly. The head of his dick pressed against Nelly's ass as he shuddered a little. Nelly was a little nervous, especially seeing how much pain T.I. was in after he did it to him but he wanted it more than anything right now. He was willing to go to any lengths to have his man inside him.

"You ready baby?" T.I. asked.

"Go slow okay."

"Yea."

Nelly spread his legs apart some more, granting T.I. better access to his tight hole. Nelly wasn't sure why, all of a sudden, he wanted to get fucked but he wanted T.I. in him badly. He wanted to know how it felt and if anyone was going to be the first, it was going to be his man. He pressed both his hands against the wall as he looked back at T.I. and silently nodded at him. T.I. slowly began pushing into his lover. Nelly let out a loud cry as he felt himself being penetrated. He tried to contain himself but he couldn't. It felt as if he was being torn from the inside. He contemplated stopping but he was so horny that he decided against it. T.I. got the head of his dick in as Nelly told him to rest it there for a while. He felt a burning sensation as he rested his head on one of his hands and looked down at the water going down the drain. T.I. cautiously moved his body forward, making sure not to insert more of himself into Nelly, as he reached his destination. He sweetly kissed and licked the back of Nelly neck in an effort to relax the older rapper. He knew that this was not easy by any means but once he got past the initial pain, the pleasure would over overwhelm him.

"Oh baby that feels so good," he closed his eyes and moaned. "I didn't know it would hurt this bad. Now I know how you felt."

"Don't worry. Once you get past the pain, you'll love all the pleasure you'll feel I promise."

"I don't wanna stop anyway. I want this. I want you."

"I love you baby."

"I love you."

He continued kissing the back of Nelly's neck as he felt the older rapper finally relaxing. Nelly looked at directly at him and T.I. knew what the look meant. Nelly shut his eyes tight as he felt T.I. invade him even more. More cries escaped his lips but as much as it hurt, he was getting used to T.I. being in him. He rested his head against the wall as T.I. continued pushing into him and began kissing every inch of his neck and back. T.I. came up to his ear and was licking his lobe as he whispered something to him.

"I'm in baby," he moaned into Nelly's ear. "I'm in."

"Wait there for a minute."

The water beat down on their muscular bodies as Nelly tried to accept the rest of T.I. as quickly as he could. His kisses were helping him cope with the pain and made him even more horny for his man. He felt T.I.'s dick pulsating deep within him and slowly and softly jab against his prostate. This drove him over the edge.

"I'm ready baby. Fuck me!"

"You sure?"

"Yea. I want you bad!"

T.I.'s lips left Nelly's soft skin as he straightened his body. He grabbed onto Nelly's hips as he slowly began retracting himself from his lover. He felt Nelly's wincing and soft moans but he kept going because it's what they both wanted. He gained a very slow motion of rocking his hips back and forth as Nelly's body trembled in pain from being taken. As bad as it was feeling at the moment though, Nelly did start feeling the pleasure T.I. promised him. T.I. stayed with the same slow pace so that Nelly's body would get used to the invader that was assaulting his most private of areas. The pain slowly subsided and Nelly succumbed to the immense pleasure T.I. was responsible for. He wanted more, if that were possible.

"Go faster baby. Fuck me! Fuck me!"

That was all T.I. needed to hear. In seconds, he began gaining a more faster and aggressive pace as his rock hard dick plowed into and out of his man's tight hole. All Nelly could do was scream from the pure bliss he was experiencing. T.I. leaned over his back once again and started licking his ear and neck. Both men were high off of each other as T.I. continued pounding into his man. Nelly cried out in ecstasy when he felt T.I. reach under his and grabbed his dripping dick. He moaned loudly as he felt his man's hand run up and down his dick and passing on his balls.

"You like that baby?" he whispered into Nelly's ear as he licked his earlobe.

"Uh! Oh God! Make love to me baby. Uh!" he managed to say in between moans.

"That's right baby! I knew you'd like it as much I do."

Nelly knew he wouldn't last much longer with T.I. kissing and licking him, jacking him off, and fucking him simultaneously. Raw passion surged through his body as it was being taken from so many different angles. T.I. matched the pace of fucking and jacking his man off at the same time as Nelly felt a familiar impulse in his balls. He moaned loudly as he started cumming. His dick jerked wildly in T.I.'s hands as the younger rapper continued to milk it for every last drop of cum. Nelly's passion was only halfway completed as T.I. felt his sphincter muscle contract. T.I., almost violently, plowed into Nelly one last time before he felt cum rushing up to the tip his dick. Nelly winced as he felt the hot fluid begin to coat his insides. It was a weird feeling but he didn't care because he was still high from the whole experience. He felt T.I. softening inside him as he began to pull out. Both men were breathless under the shower as Nelly straightened up and turned around and leaned against the wall. He saw T.I. staring at him as he smiled. Neither said a word for a while as the water beat down on them.

"That was incredible!" Nelly finally broke the silence. "You were amazing!"

"So were you baby," T.I. said as he moved in closer to his lover.

He pinned Nelly against the wall as they began to kiss. Nelly wrapped his hands around his lover as their tongues massaged each others'. They both were visibly exhausted from their night of blissful passion as T.I. rested his head on Nelly's chest and was listening to his heartbeat. It was powerful, yet gentle like he was.

"We need to get some sleep baby. We hit the road again in a couple of hours," he said as he looked down at T.I. resting on his chest.

"I wanna stay right here. I'm so comfortable."

"I know but I have to go."

"Yea. This sucks."

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it right now."

"This is hard. I don't wanna let you go at all."

"You're making this hard for me baby. I want your body next to mine when I sleep but you know we can't risk that."

"Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?"

"Because I love you way too much to mess this up."

"Say it again."

"Huh? Say what again?"

"That you love me."

"Why?"

"Because I love to hear those words coming from you."

"I love you so much baby. I've never been this happy in my life. I love you and how you make me feel. You have my heart."

"I'm happy with that. Even though I want you next to me when I sleep, I'm content knowing that I have your heart. That's all I ever needed and wanted."

"It's true that you have my heart but you better take good care of it and me or else."

"Or else what?" T.I. asked in a sexy smirk.

"I dunno but when I think of something, it won't be pretty."

"Well in that case, I'm gonna take care of it and you real good. I love you baby. Always remember that and how you've had me since we first kissed in L.A."


	18. Chapter 18

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The men indulged in a passionate kiss under the shower head. Nelly found it almost impossible to pull away but he had to. They proceeded to soap and rinse each other off and got out of the shower. T.I. got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist as he threw one back at Nelly. He quickly dried his skin and hair and proceeded to step out of the tub and came up behind T.I. and wrapped his arms around him. They walked out of the bathroom together, back into the bedroom, where it all began. Nelly began gathering up his clothes from various places as T.I. disappeared into another room to find something to wear. Nelly didn't want to wear the same clothes again and he knew that T.I.'s clothes wouldn't fit him. He sat on the bed and figured that he'd just run to his room, which was only a couple of doors down anyway, as T.I. entered the room with the towel around his neck and a black, silk pair of boxers on.

"You got everything baby?"

"Yea. I'm gonna have to run to my room like this because I don't wanna put on the same clothes again."

"You could stay here with me you know. I promise I won't tell," T.I. made one last effort to get his man to stay with him.

He turned to face him and stared at those hazel eyes that he always seemed to get lost in. "I can't baby. I really, really want to but I can't."

"I know. I just want you so bad."

"You already have me. Don't get greedy."

"Shut up! You need to get out of my room before I decide to keep your ass here as my prisoner."

"That sounds so tempting. I guess I better go before I give in to you."

Nelly got up off the bed as T.I. quickly followed him. He was slowly making his way to the door as he felt T.I. brush against him and take hold of his hand. He rested his head on his man's strong shoulder as they walked together to the door. T.I. never wanted this to end but, almost too quickly, they were in front of his door. He picked his head off Nelly's shoulder but they still held hands as they faced each other. It was visibly hard on both of them.

"Say goodbye baby."

"I don't wanna," T.I. pouted like a child.

He gently took T.I. by the chin and brought his eyes to meet his. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Look outside and see if it's clear baby."

T.I. slowly opened the door and stepped outside into the desolate hallway. "It's clear."

He stepped back into his room and went for a kiss. It was an innocent good night kiss as they stayed there for a while. T.I. stepped outside with Nelly and watched as he made his way to his room. Nelly looked at him once he got his door open before he stepped into his room. T.I. closed the door behind him and immediately went for his bed. He was exhausted. Nelly slipped the towel off and found a pair of boxers to put on. He also put on a pair of black slacks as he jumped into bed. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall next to his bed and saw that it was exactly four in the morning. He was tired as he pulled the covers over himself. He wondered if he should call T.I. but decided against it because he knew the younger rapper was already asleep. He flicked the light off and stared at the darkness for a short while until sleep conquered him.

Nelly was startled awake by a loud banging on his door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost twelve. He jumped out of the bed, as he began feeling the pain from being taken last night, and made his way to the door. The road manager came into view as he opened the door and Nelly knew why he was there. He didn't even say anything to him as he quickly began gathering his stuff from all over the suite. He rapidly stuffed everything into his suitcases and went to brush his teeth. He emerged from the bathroom five minutes later to see no one in his room and all his luggage gone. He made his way to the bed and put on a tank top that showed every bulge and ripple of his toned body. He put his shoes on in rapid speed and gathered up his phone, hat, sunglasses, wallet and the key card to the hotel as he raced out of his room and to the elevator.

He emerged from the elevator to see a group huddled on one side of the lobby. He saw Murphy motioning him over to the crowd as he quickly made his way toward it. He joined up with the rest of the men as the tour manager was collecting their keys and doing some last minute preparations. Nelly looked at each man, who all looked tired from the wild night of partying that was known as New Year's, until his eyes fell on T.I. He was looking at the tour manager as he was talking but he instantly felt Nelly staring at him as he looked back. Nelly didn't want to leave this place and it showed in his eyes. He didn't want to leave where he fell in love. He didn't want to leave all the memories behind. He didn't want to leave the place where he was finally able to express his love to T.I. in the most intimate way possible. He sadly broke the gaze and stared down at the floor as he was haphazardly paying attention to what was being said. T.I. wanted to hold his man right now but he couldn't. He tried his best to just play it off as he continued listening to the manager.

The tour manager left the group to return the keys to the clerk as the rest of the men walked toward the bus that had pulled up only a few moments ago. A bellhop came to assist them with their suitcases as the others quickly boarded the bus and made their way to their beds. Nelly stood outside inhaling the crisp, chilly Miami weather as goosebumps began to form on his skin. The air was a bit cooler than he thought but then he remembered that he only had a tank top on. He leaned against the bus and stared around until he saw T.I. walking toward him. He was alone.

"Hey," the caramel colored rapper said.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"From last night?"

"Yea."

"It hurts but I'm okay."

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon."

"Yea," Nelly said as he was staring off into the city.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I never want to leave this place. I fell in love here."

"Yea. We'll have the memories though."

"I guess. You don't know how hard I'm trying to not hug and kiss you right now."

"I do because I'm fighting off the same impulses."

"Dammit!" Nelly said under her breath.

"I'm sorry baby."

"No don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. This is just so frustrating."

"I know. I'm gonna go inside. I don't think I can handle being this close to you and not being able to touch you."

He watched as T.I. walked past him and quickly grabbed his hand. "I love you so much," he said in a low voice as their eyes met.

T.I. just stared at him, almost getting lost in the fire that was burning in his eyes. Every time he heard those words from him he felt weak and it took him to a place that he had never been. "I love you baby, now and always."

The moment would have been sealed perfectly with a kiss but they both looked at each other and knew it wasn't possible at the moment. Nelly slowly let his hand go and stared at him as he made his way into the bus. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the bus. This was exhausting him. He wanted this relationship more than anything but he wasn't sure if he could handle this much longer. His heart was hurting him. He stayed thinking for a while until everyone was ready. He was the last to board the bus as it slowly pulled out of the Delano driveway.

The bus began its trip to Atlanta as Nelly made his way to the common area on the back of the bus. He noticed that everyone were in their bunks sleeping. He was the only one up, except for the road managers, but they were in the front talking business as usual, as he sat on the couch and began to let his mind wander. He laid on the couch and stared outside as he saw buildings and clouds pass by. He was in pain and although he knew it wasn't visible, he knew it was there. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and it was beginning to scare him. He didn't know what to do to fix it and he hated that. He was so lost in his feelings that he wasn't even aware when T.I. came in and sat next to his head. He was startled back to reality when he felt T.I.'s warm hand caressing his face. He looked up to see the younger rapper's face above his and his eyes piercing through his.

"Can we talk?" T.I. said, not breaking the intense stare they shared.

"Yea. What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Huh?"

"I know something's bothering you baby."

"I guess. I don't know," Nelly started in a confused voice.

"I hate to see you like this baby. You know you can talk to me."

"I don't know how to explain what I feel. I'm lost."

"What are you lost about?"

"Us. I don't know what to do about us."

T.I. got a confused and nervous look on his face. He didn't like where this was going. "What don't you know baby."

"Anything anymore. I'm so tired of all this shit."

T.I. looked at him as he looked out the window. "What does this mean?"

Nelly sat up and looked at him. He had a defeated look on his face. "I don't know how this is going to work or even if it is."

"Why? Baby I know it's hard but we just have to believe it's all worth it in the end."

"And what's the end? When we get caught and our careers are sacrificed because of it?"

"Why are you talking like this? What happened?"

"Listen to me," Nelly got serious, "I don't know what to do about this. I love you so much. No one has ever made me feel the way you do but I don't think I can handle the kind of relationship we have right now. I want more. I'm going crazy keeping it a secret."

"You want to tell everyone?"

"No but I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. I want to kiss you right now but I can't and I hate being told that I can't do something, especially by my own self."

"What do you want me to tell you baby?"

"That you understand what I'm saying and that I'm not going crazy."

"But I don't understand what you're saying. You knew from the beginning that it was going to be like this. We're in the public eye. There is no way we can ever be a normal couple."

"I don't know what to do baby. I'm so confused."

"I'm worried about you. I love you so much and I really want this to work. You're the first and probably the only guy I will love like this."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you baby. That's the last thing I ever want to do but I don't know how to handle being in this relationship."

"Well do what you feel is right. I can't tell you what that is," T.I. said in a wounded voice.

"I'm so sorry baby," Nelly said as he looked at him.

"I know."

He watched as T.I. slowly got up and walked out of the common area. He desperately wanted to stop him and fix things between them but he didn't know what to say or what to do to fix it. T.I. wasn't the problem; he was. He saw when T.I. looked back at him and pierced though his eyes. He knew he hurt the younger rapper and he wasn't happy about it. He stayed there staring into nothing and thinking. He didn't know why he was being so selfish. T.I. was right about they both knowing what they were getting into when the first started the relationship. He just felt so overwhelmed by it all sometimes. He didn't want to keep secret the fact that he was in love. He was thinking in his mind when it truly hit him how selfish he was really being. He was only worried about his feelings and just thinking of himself.

"Shit. How can I be so fucking selfish?" he muttered to himself.

The tour continued on schedule as the men performed to more sold out crowds. On stage, nothing else mattered to Nelly, but that was far from the truth when he wasn't on stage. It felt like the conversation between him and T.I. were forced. Neither man knew what to say to the other. Nelly missed his body like crazy. He missed him, the long talks, the jokes, and the overall fun vibe that T.I. gave off. He kept the platinum nameplate on because it somehow made him feel closer to him. He didn't know where they were in terms of the relationship anymore. He wanted to talk to him and explain why he was being as selfish as he was but he didn't know how to. He wanted his man back. He never wanted things to get like this between them but he knew that it was all his fault and he had to fix it.

There was only a couple of weeks left until their last show in New York City and the men were visible excited to get the tour over with and move on to other projects. Nelly hadn't talked to T.I. in days. He didn't know what to say. He watched backstage as T.I. brought down the house on stage. He stepped backstage and walked to his dressing room as Nelly followed and stood outside the door thinking. He had enough of this. They hadn't had a decent conversation since the tour left Miami and he was going to fix it right now. He couldn't wait any longer. He didn't even bother to knock as he entered. He didn't see T.I. but he heard the shower running. All his inhibitions were gone as he locked the door and began to take his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" T.I. asked, shocked as Nelly wrapped his hands around him.

Nelly didn't say anything but rather planted a soft, sensual kiss on his lips. T.I. was floored by this but he didn't care as he surrendered in to the kiss. He missed his man. He missed having their bodies so close together. Nelly pushed him against the wall of the bathroom as they kept kissing and T.I. felt Nelly's rock hard dick between his legs. His hands roamed down and gently grabbed his man's meat and he gently began stroking it. Neither men cared what risk was involved with this endeavor because deep down, the both knew that they needed it bad. Nelly craved T.I.'s body like this and all his worries and fears were a million miles away from his body as he continued kissing T.I. and feeling his hard dick being gently stroked by him. Nelly sucked on his lower lip as he felt T.I.'s other hand began to stroke his back. The way T.I. touched him drove Nelly insane with lust and desire. He slowly moved down to his neck and began sucking the soft skin there until he heard T.I. moan something.

"Baby, uh, what if we, oh fuck, get caught? Ugh!"

"I don't care baby! Fuck! I want you so bad and I can't wait anymore! I want you to be mine."

"I've always been yours baby. Uh! I want you so bad. I can't resist you baby."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Nelly said as he seductively looked at him and flashed his sexy smile.

T.I. could never resist when Nelly smiled his sexy smile at him. It was easily one of the most sensual aspects of Nelly and T.I. was addicted to it as well as to him. The kissed once again and Nelly pressed his body closer to T.I.'s. Both their hard dicks were craving attention as Nelly began moving down his man's beautiful caramel colored body. He stopped on his erect nipples and darted his tongue out to them. T.I. shook with immense pleasure as his man lick and sucked on his hard nipple. He used the ball of his thumb to pleasure T.I.'s other nipple as his other hand snaked down his body and grabbed on to his aching dick. T.I. was in heaven as Nelly continued pleasing him all over.

"Oh God baby! Don't stop! Don't stop! I'd almost forgotten how good your body felt next to mine."

"Well let me refresh your memory. Trust me; you won't forget anything after this time."

T.I.'s dick pulsated in Nelly mouth as he began sucking and blowing his man. He loved giving this immense pleasure to his man. His head bobbed back and forth as he gained a fast speed. He sucked and licked every inch of T.I.'s member as he began to taste precum. T.I. moaned loudly when Nelly began licking all around his head like a lollipop. The tip of his tongue flickered over his slit as he felt T.I. shake once again. Nelly licked a trail under his dick all the way to his balls, where he took both of them in his mouth, while jacking him off. He loved the taste that he came to know simply as T.I. He moaned loudly once again as Nelly engulfed his throbbing member once again. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Ugh! I'm close baby. Fuck!"

It wasn't long after that when Nelly began to feel his mouth and tongue being coated with the sticky, hot liquid he had come to know very well. It tasted different this time however. Instead of its trademark saltiness, it tasted faintly sweet. Nelly sucked on the head until he extracted every last drop of the white liquid as he felt his lover's rod softening. He took T.I.'s soft dick in his mouth a couple more times and then started kissing his way back up his man's body. He licked both his nipples a few times on his quest back to the lips that he loved to kiss. T.I. tasted himself on Nelly's tongue as he kissed him hard. He and Nelly switched places and they continued kissing each other. Nelly loved it when T.I. was aggressive with him. He was kissing him hard and began jacking him off.

"It's your turn," he said as he broke away from the kiss and smiled.

He kissed Nelly one last time and then began his journey down his man's well sculpted and defined body. He, of course, started off with Nelly's weakest spot, his ears. He heard loud moans from the older rapper as he kissed and licked his earlobe. He left a huge hickey on his neck as he went lower and began pleasing his nipples. They were hard and begged for attention from T.I. as he tried his best to pleasure both. It wasn't long before he found his destination. He licked the head and immediately took Nelly's hard rod in his mouth. He felt when Nelly put his hand behind his head, which encouraged him more. Nelly began thrusting in and out of his man's mouth and T.I. was surprised that he could take all of his ten inches in with ease. He was completely in love with this man and would do anything for him.

"Uh! Fuck! That's it baby! Don't stop! Fuck!"

"I wasn't planning on it!"

Nelly kept with his thrusts and with the combined force of that and T.I.'s hot mouth, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He moaned loudly as T.I. picked up the pace of his actions, also sensing that he wouldn't last much longer. Nelly put both his hands behind T.I.'s head as he began fucking his face. It was intense for both men and Nelly's loud moans filled the bathroom. T.I. felt when Nelly began to shake and he did the same when the first spurt of cum gushed onto his tongue. He sucked harder as he noticed that Nelly had stopped thrusting into his mouth. T.I. swallowed Nelly's load as he continued sucking him until he went soft. He got up and noticed that Nelly looked like he was a million miles away. He looked so peaceful and happy as T.I. stared at him. He noticed his strong jaw line, smooth skin, and those lips that he was obsessed with. He ran his hands over his smooth chest and rock hard abs. He was so sexy.

"Time to wake up sexy," T.I. said softly as he held their hands together and innocently kissed him.

"I don't wanna!" Nelly whined like a little child.

"Well too bad!" he said as he splashed water on his face.

"Aww baby! You suck."

"You're so cute when you pout like that you know that."

"And you're so cute right now."

"Are we okay now?"

"When were we not okay?"

"Well you've been so stressed out about us. The last thing I wanted to do was put more pressure on you."

"I'm sorry about that baby. I said things that I want to take back but I know I can't."

"It's oka---"

"Let me finish okay. I was being selfish. This relationship is stressful but if you're able to deal with it then I should be able to as well. I want this more than anything. I want you more than anything. I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't want to find out."

"You won't have to. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you baby. So much!"

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

The men embraced in another sensual kiss before T.I. broke away. "I think you should get going. You don't want us to get caught like this do you?"

"I don't know. I'm so comfortable right here," he said as rested his head on T.I.'s and wrapped strong arms around him.

They stayed embracing and enjoying each other for a while longer until it really was time to go. Nelly had not choice but to wear the same clothes as before. He was putting his cap on when T.I. emerged from the bathroom with some black shorts and a tank top of the same color. He looked sexy and Nelly had to get another piece of that. He walked up to him and grabbed him.

"Damn you look sexy durrty."

"You're not so bad to look at yourself babe."

"I love you baby."

T.I.'s insides lit up and he sported a huge grin on his face. He treasured every time Nelly told him he loved him. "I love you too."

They sensually placed a kiss on each other's lips as they held each other tightly. Nelly really couldn't see what his life would be like if he couldn't hold T.I. this way. He physically had to kiss and touch him frequently if he wanted to remain sane. He was obsessed with T.I. and he loved every moment of it. They kissed for a while longer until Nelly finally had to leave, although it was clear that he didn't want to. They kissed one last time before Nelly left his dressing room. T.I. sat on the couch in his room as the night's events replayed in his head. He felt his balls began to twitch once again as he was doing so. He really was never satisfied when it came to his man.


	19. Chapter 19

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly inconspicuously walked back to his dressing and shut the door behind him. He really wanted this tour to be over. He looked around his room to see if he was missing anything because he knew that they'd be leaving soon. He was smoothening out the wrinkles from his clothes in his bathroom when he heard his door open. He looked out to see his best friend sitting on the couch.

"What up man?"

"Ay durrty. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wondering where you been."

"When?"

"Now nigga. I was looking for your ass. I came by your room about four times and you weren't here. Where were you?"

"I was around. What you keeping tabs on me now durrty?"

"What did I hit a nerve?"

"Naw. What's up with all the questions though?"

"It was only one question."

"So were you looking for me for a reason?"

"Nah. Just to talk and see what's up with you."

"Well isn't that what we're doing now."

"Yea but I wanted to do it earlier."

"Nigga what you complaining about."

"Your ass is lying to me and I know it. I know you Cornell. Where were you?"

Nelly didn't like where this was going. He didn't know what to tell Murphy. "What? Do you think I was up to something?"

"Should I think that?"

"You can think whatever you want."

"Why so defensive? You sound like you've just been caught. Have you?"

"Caught? Caught doing what?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Man you're crazy."

"I dunno. I thought we were best friends that told each other everything."

That stung Nelly. He hated hurting his best friend like this but he could risk telling him where he really was. "I don't know what to tell you man. We are best friends."

"Apparently not," Murphy said as he got up and walked to the door.

Nelly came out of the bathroom when he heard the door slam. He stared at the motionless room and felt lousy. He wanted to tell Murphy what was going on with him but he knew he couldn't. He plopped down on the sofa and began flicking through the channels. It wasn't long after that the road manager began to round them up. Nelly looked one last time around his room and left toward the bus. He felt weird. He didn't know what to make of the conversation he had with Murphy. He put on his white iPod earphones as he made his way toward the bus. He saw that he was the last one to board the bus and that everyone was in the lounge area relaxing and playing video games. He wanted to go but he didn't feel up to it. He didn't want to be around people, especially T.I. and Murphy right now. He made his way to his bunk and laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He let all his thoughts overcome him. The music playing from his iPod became nonexistent as he became caught up in everything. He wasn't even aware when sleep came to him. He was having a dream.

The sun was setting as he found himself lying on a beach towel, in swimming trunks, looking up and the rapidly darkening sky. The stars began to shine as Nelly took in the peaceful environment. He felt his toes in the cool sand and felt pressure on one of his biceps. He looked over to see T.I. sleeping, his head resting on his bicep. He looked so innocent and adorable as Nelly ran his index finger along his strong jaw line and smooth face. His fingers stopped when he saw T.I. fidget a little but ran across his lips when the younger rapper settled back down. He was perfect Nelly thought as he went in and tenderly connected their lips together. He softly licked T.I.'s lower lip as he felt him begin to move around. Nelly gently backed off as he saw T.I.'s eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey baby," he said in a groggy voice.

"Hey yourself."

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"I couldn't resist. You were looking so sexy. I just had to kiss you."

"Damn! I'm even sexy in my sleep. It's a curse."

"I'm sure it is. Now shut up and kis---"

T.I. stopped Nelly dead in his tracks with a sensual kiss. The kiss caught him off guard but he quickly gave in to it. He laid back down as he felt T.I. crawl on top of him, never breaking their intense kiss. Both his legs were on either side of his man's firm, muscular body as he rested himself on Nelly's crotch, feeling his man rapidly hardening below him. Nelly smiled as T.I. grabbed his hands and interlaced them together. He held his hands above his head as he continued the assault on Nelly's mouth. Nelly was gone with the pleasure and passion T.I. was making him feel. T.I. broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. He got lost in them.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Nelly whined.

"I was just looking at you. You're perfect you know that."

"No I'm not."

"Well you're everything I ever wanted."

"Thanks baby. Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Me. I want to tell you that it's me. It's always been me."

"What are you talking about," T.I. asked in a nervous voice.

"I just want you to know that you make me happy. I don't want anything else. I'm sorry that I let things get to me."

"Don't worry about it baby."

"I'm not anymore. I'm just going to relax and enjoy this relationship and you."

"And this is what I've been telling you since we first met."

"You liar. At first you were denying what you felt for me."

"And you weren't?"

"Of course not. When I see something I want, I go after it."

"You're such a liar shawty. You know you were as confused as I was about what happened. I saw it in your eyes."

"Oh man! I think you need glasses durrty."

"I don't think so. I knew you wanted me from the moment you first kissed me."

"Oh so you're gonna blame that kiss on me?"

"Oh come on. I didn't kiss you. You just had to read my lyrics and tackle me on the couch and, most importantly, kiss me."

"Whatever man. I know I wasn't that desperate. You kissed me first and you're just embarrassed that you were lusting after me, even back then."

"Lusting after you?" T.I. said laughing. "Oh man I think the ocean air is messing with your brain kid."

"Nah! I know what's turning me on though. Or who."

"Well I aim to please and from what I'm feeling right now," he said as he grinded his hips into Nelly's crotch more; "I see I'm doing something right."

"Maybe. I could be thinking of someone else you know. Your ego is huge."

"I know but I also know that you're not thinking about anyone else right now. You gonna lie and tell me that you are?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You're a jerk," T.I. said as he got off Nelly.

"Aww. Come on baby," Nelly said mockingly.

"Shut up. I thought you loved me."

"I do. Well, sometimes."

"Sometimes? What the fuck does that mean?"

"I love that you're an easy fuck."

"Fuck you."

Nelly saw T.I. lunge after him as he quickly jumped to his feet and began running. T.I. jumped up right behind him and started chasing him all over the cold sand in the moonlight. Nelly rapidly ran to the shoreline when he began to get tired. He slowed down for a second, not aware of where T.I. was, when he felt him tackle him from behind. The both went crashing into the cold ocean water. Nelly was the first to emerge from underwater as he wiped all the water off of his face. He looked all over but saw no sign of T.I. He was about to get out of the cold water when he felt T.I. come behind him and crushed his chest in a bear hug. He may have been skinny but he was powerful as Nelly found it hard to breathe.

"What were you saying now punk?" he laughed cynically.

"Huh? I wasn't saying anything."

T.I. let his grip go and waited for Nelly to turn around and face him. "That's what I thought."

"Forget you durrty. I don't need or what you."

"Are you sure about that?" T.I. said as he reached his hand out and rubbed it against Nelly's firm chest.

Nelly silently moaned as he felt T.I. touch him. "No."

"That's what I thought," he said as he moved in and kissed him. He looked as Nelly stared off into the ocean. "What are you thinking?"

"How good you look in the moonlight."

"That may be true but I think I look even better in your arms," he said as he wrapped Nelly's arms around him.

"I can't argue with that."

"I know but I think we look even better like this."

T.I. moved in and once again connected their lips in a passionate kiss. It was sensual as both men indulged in it and let themselves be taken away by it. Everything felt right to Nelly when he was kissing T.I. The moon hung in the star-filled sky as the men continued sharing their intimate moment. He wrapped his arms around him as T.I. rested his on his shoulders. Nelly's tongue darted into T.I.'s welcoming mouth. Their tongues glided on each others' as Nelly's hands wandered down and cupped T.I.'s ass. He moaned and pressed their bodies even closer together than before. Their dicks grinded against each other as Nelly started kissing T.I.'s chin and moving down to his neck.

"Maybe we should get out of the water baby."

"I don't wanna. I'm good right here with you."

Nelly started stirring on his bed as his eyes began to open. He took in his surroundings and finally started to comprehend what just happened. He laid in his bunk until he was able to relax and collect his thoughts. He felt around his bed for his phone and clicked it open the see the time. It was almost eight in the morning when he decided to get up. He noticed that everyone was asleep around him as he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went back to tossed his phone on his bed and went into the lounge area on the back of the bus. He was surprised when he saw Murphy up and playing Playstation when he entered. Nelly felt awkward because he knew Murphy was still upset with him.

"Ay man," Nelly said, unsure of what else to say or do.

"Sup," Murphy responded in an indifferent tone.

"Why you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh. You aight?"

"Why would you care?"

"What do you mean? Of course I care. I'm your friend man."

"I couldn't tell."

"Come on man. Why are you acting like this? You changing on me."

"No. You're the one who's changing Cornell. All the secrets and disappearing acts. What's up with that shit?"

"Man it's not that serious," Nelly said as he sat next to him on the couch and stared at the TV. "You blowing it up."

"So tell me C, where'd you get that nameplate," Murphy asked, referring to the nameplate T.I. had gotten him in Miami.

Nelly looked away for a split second before lying. "I got it while we were in Miami."

"Why didn't you tell me so we could have gone together? I wanted to get something like that for a while now and you knew it."

"Sorry man. I was thinking about that. It was an on the spot kind of thing."

"I see. So you couldn't call me up?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Okay."

"Come on man. Don't be mad. It was a mistake."

"You've been making a lot of those lately."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be my friend. It seems that you forgot how to do that."

"I'm sorry man. I don't know what to say."

"You never do anymore."

"How am I not being your friend?"

"When we were in Miami you barely hung out with me and there were several times where you were obviously upset about shit yet you shut me out and didn't even want to talk to me about it. You're a different person now."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that shit when you know damn well you don't mean it."

"I do."

"Fucking liar. I've been your boy since way back and you gonna treat our friendship like it ain't worth shit? I see how it is."

"That's now how it is man. You're still my boy. You are my best friend and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately."

"Whatever. Those words don't even mean anything to me right now. Neither do you."

"Well I guess there's nothing left to say then," Nelly said in an obviously wounded voice.

"I guess not," Murphy replied back in an icy tone.


	20. Chapter 20

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly got up from the couch and walked out of the lounge. He was upset at himself for being so selfish and not even finding time to hang with his best friend. He understood where Murphy was coming from because they were boys since even before he became Nelly and hearing him say that their friendship meant nothing was hurtful. He stood outside the lounge doorway, wanting to go and fix things between him and his best friend, but he didn't know how to do it without being completely honest about everything. As much as he wanted to fix it, he couldn't risk telling Murphy that he was in love with T.I. He couldn't see himself saying those words to any other person but T.I. He was beating himself up over and over in his mind as he got back into bed and stared out the window.

The days slowly dragged by with there being no sign of reconciliation between the two friends. Nelly became distant from everyone on the tour. The road managers could tell that the men were becoming weary of the tour and just wanted it to be over. Nelly even distanced himself from T.I., which was easier said than done. Although he did notice it, T.I. couldn't do much because he never had a private moment with Nelly on the bus and he wasn't going to risk trying to talk to him and get caught. They hadn't been intimate or even alone with each other in a long while and both men were missing each other's bodies badly.

The tour had only a few stops left before it would finally be over. Nelly didn't know what he was going to do after the tour but he wanted it to be over. Although this was the longest tour he'd ever been on, he liked the fact that T.I. was close to him always. When the tour ended, he and T.I. would have to go their separate ways and he didn't know how he was going to deal with that. He knew it had to be done because of the industry they were in but he honestly didn't know how to say goodbye to T.I. He dismissed those thoughts from his mind as he continued to make the sold out audience scream and chant his name. His last couple of performances were legendary because he poured his heart and soul into it and it showed. The fans reacted fanatically from the time he stepped on the stage the moment he left and he took it all in. Being on stage was a high for him that he doubted he'd ever leave or get enough of.

With only a few shows left, Nelly was as stressed out as ever. He was still on the outs with Murphy Lee and he needed T.I.'s body like he needed air. He was in his dressing room when he heard one of the tour managers knock and tell him that he had fifteen minutes before the bus left. He looked around the room to see if he had everything before he got up and left. He was one of the last people to board the bus. He saw that most of the guys were in their bunks relaxing, listening to music, writing lyrics, or talking on their phones as he made his way to his bunk as well. The bus was quiet as it pulled of. He rested in his bed, letting his thoughts roam freely until he started to feel hungry. He quietly got up and went to the kitchen area, where he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He walked to the lounge and turned on the TV, making sure to put the volume low so as not to wake anyone. He was watching some late night videos and eating his cereal when he heard someone rustling about not far from him. He assumed it was one of the production managers and paid no mind to it until he say T.I. emerge into the lounge room.

"Hey," T.I. said.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was just writing some lyrics and needed a break. I didn't know you were gonna be up."

"Yea. I can't sleep."

T.I. moved across the room and sat on the couch next to his man as they both stared at the TV. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me baby," he said as he held Nelly's hand in his. "What's bothering you?"

"Murphy's trippin'."

"About what?"

"He thinks that I'm ignoring him and shutting him out and stuff like that."

"Oh. Why does he think that?"

"Who knows. He doesn't see me as a friend right now. He was upset that I didn't really hang with him when we were in Miami."

"I see. That's because I took up all your time," T.I. said as he looked away.

"It's not like that. It's just he knows something's up with me and he thinks I'm keeping it a secret from him for whatever reason."

"Well it's the truth isn't it. You are keeping a secret from him."

"I know but I'm not ready to tell him, or anyone else, about us. I don't think I'll ever be."

"I know but he has a point on something else too. I was taking up all your time in Miami."

"No. Don't think like that."

"It's okay. I know I was being selfish with you but I just couldn't help myself."

"Well it's the past now and we can't go back and change it."

"Yea. You want me to talk to him?"

"No. He might get offended that I was talking to you about him. He doesn't think we're that close and if you go talk to him he might suspect something you know?"

"I see your point. So how are you gonna fix it."

"I don't know. He wants me to be honest and open with him but I can't be. I just can't," Nelly said as he rested his head on the back of the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do."

"Well the best I can do is tell you to try your best and work it out with him without telling him everything because you clearly don't want to."

"He doesn't want to listen to me baby. It's like I don't exist to him right now."

"Well give him some time to cool off and think about things. He'll want to talk eventually."

"But I hate how it is now. I don't want to continue the tour when he's mad like this. He's my best friend. He shouldn't be mad at me."

"Don't worry baby. He just needs time."

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you as much as I would've liked this past couple of days. I just distanced myself from everyone but I don't know why."

"It's okay. I think it's because you're hurting and confused about all of this."

"I know but I promised myself that I wouldn't let these things get to me anymore."

"You can't help it. You're a compassionate man. You care about people more than you do yourself. That's one of the main reasons why I fell so hard for you."

"I can't keep breaking promises I make to myself though. What kind of man would I be then?"

"You'll be the same man I fell in love with. Your character isn't going to change because you break promises you make to yourself."

"I don't know. I mean it was hard before when we were working together and not be able to be open with each other but now Murphy's adding to all that pressure and stress. I don't know if I can handle it all baby."

"Don't worry. There's only a few shows left before the tour's over. Once it is, you'll feel much better, I promise."

"That's another thing. How do you expect me to say goodbye to you. I know I can't do that."

"Baby it's okay. This is our lives. We'll can't be together all the time. I honestly don't know how to let you go either but we have to find a way. We have our careers to think about."

"I'm stressed out because I want the tour to be over but then I'm going to be stressed when I have to leave."

"You're not leaving me and I'm not leaving you. We'll just be off pursuing other projects. We'll still talk on the phone and meet up in cities when we get the chance."

"I know but it's not the same. I've only had you sleep net to me a few times and I've been hooked since that first night. All these nights sleeping without you next to me is hell."

"I miss having your strong arms around me too. We have to be responsible and accept the situation as is though."

"I know but damn it's hard."

"I know baby. I know. I'm gonna go to bed. Don't worry. Everything will work out for the best," T.I. said as he got up and walked to the doorway. He stopped when he heard Nelly whisper something. He looked back.

"I love you so much baby," he heard Nelly say in a soft tone.

T.I. smiled as he walked back to the couch and hovered over him for a second. He reached over him and softly kissed him on the lips. It was innocent and only for a second but Nelly wanted more, like he always did when T.I. kissed him. He opened his eyes to see T.I. making his way out of the room. He sat there mesmerized for a while before getting up and going to bed himself.

It was a cold day in New York as the tour finally reached it's destination. They had three shows to do in New York and the tour would be over with. The bus pulled in to the hotel parking lot a day earlier than expected but the men weren't complaining because it meant that they had some free time on their hands. They all got checked in to their rooms and their luggage almost instantly disappeared with the bellboys. Nelly wanted the free time but he knew how he was going to spend it. He missed T.I. but he also couldn't help but remember that he didn't spend enough time with Murphy. He was torn on what he should do, either hang with his best friend or man. He decided to think on it later as he made his way to his room.

The room was large and boasted views of downtown New York City and Central Park. Everything was covered in snow as he stared outside for a while. He was tired and felt dirty so he went and gathered up a pair of boxers, shorts, and a tank top and made his way to the bathroom. He let the warm water run for a while and began to disrobe. He stepped into the shower and went under the shower head. The warm water beating down on his skin immensely helped him relax and clear his head. His thoughts dissipated as the water kneaded his tender skin. He was relaxed and didn't even want to get out of the shower but had to because he heard his phone ringing. He hopped out of the tub and began drying his skin and didn't hear his phone anymore. He slipped on his boxers and pants as he made his way out of the bathroom. He quickly put on his tank top as he went to see who he missed. He picked up his phone and flicked through it. He smiled faintly as he called the number back.

"What's up?" he heard T.I. say.

"Hey. You called me?" Nelly said as he fell back on his bed. "I just came out of the shower."

"Oh. So what's going on?"

"Nothing much. I was gonna call you and see if we could hang out."

"What kind of hanging out are we talking about?"

"I dunno. Just hang out. Go to a club or something."

"Anything else?" he asked, knowing well what else Nelly had in mind.

"Well---"

"Well what?"

"Come on baby. I miss you. I can't help it."

T.I. let out a cute laugh. "Aww! I see what your game is. You plan to take me to a club, get me drunk, and then bring me back to your room and take advantage of me don't you?"

"We don't have to come back to my room. We could go to yours you know."

"Haha you're funny. We can't baby."

"Why not? I'll be careful and I really, really miss you."

"I miss you too but you know we can't risk that. Once the tour's over it'll be a little easier."

"No it won't. We'll be so busy that we'll barely see or have time each other."

"Trust me baby, I'm gonna make time for you. I love you and want to be with you."

"Thank you baby. I love you too. So will you at least hang with me tonight. I promise I won't take advantage of you," Nelly said slyly.

"I dunno. I really want to but I'm worried about Murphy."

"Why?"

"I have been taking up a lot of your time."

"I know but that's what people in relationships do."

"But he doesn't know that. I just think that you should ask him to hang out tonight."

"How about all three of us go?"

"Do you think you can control yourself when we get out there because I know I won't be able to."

"Good point but I really wanted to hang out with you. I miss you baby. I really do."

"Do you miss me or my body?"

"You suck!" Nelly mused. "I miss how you make me feel."

"You know I'm just messing with you. I miss you too but I don't think it's a good idea if we all go together."

"Why not?"

"This'll give you two a chance to talk and work things out."

"There's another reason I love you so much, you're always looking out for me."

"Well someone has to right?"

"I'm glad it's you."

"Me too."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I want to fix things with him but I also really want to be with you."

"There'll be other times baby. You have to fix things with him now."

"Yea you're right. Dammit! I hate to admit it but you're right."

"It's not that hard shawty. I'm always right."

"Sure. I guess it's gonna be another hard night," Nelly said, alluding to something else.

"You're not slick baby. I know what you mean."

"So then you should help me out."

"Nah! You can use your hands for that."

"Shut up!" Nelly pouted. "I don't wanna use my hands."

"Well then it's gonna be a real hard night."

"And it's all your fault."

"How? I haven't done anything to make you that way."

"Yes you have. You know I can't resist you and we haven't been together in a long while."

"Aww! Do you miss my body next to yours?"

"You know I do. I'm going crazy here without you."

"Wow! Who knew you'd get so addicted to me," T.I. made his own pun.

"I don't know but I am very addicted to you baby."

"I can't help it. I'm just that damn good."

"Yea you are. Well I'm gonna call Murphy and get ready to go."

"Okay baby. I'll talk to you later."

"You want me to call you when I come back? It might be late."

"Yea call me. I love you baby."

"I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly stared up at the ceiling for a while. He didn't know what he did to have someone like T.I. come in his life but he was extremely grateful. Although it was hard and he gave in to the pressure at times, he was happy and hopelessly in love. He rubbed his lips softly as they quivered because they missed T.I.'s lips on them. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a couple minutes away from nine and he began going through his phone to find Murphy's number. He found it and looked at it for a moment. He got a bit nervous as he stared at the number. He took a deep breath before he called it.

"Yea?" Murphy answered his phone, knowing who was on the other end.

"Ay man! What up?"

"What you worried about it for?"

"Come on man. Don't be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Sarcastic and cold. I'm your friend."

"Really? Since when?"

"I've always been there for you durrty. Just relax and talk to me."

"Now you wanna talk? I really don't have anything to say."

"You're lying. If you're mad at me then just tell me."

"Listen, is there a reason you called?"

"Yea. I wanna hang out with you tonight."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends and that's what friends do isn't it?"

"If you say so."

"Come on. Don't make me beg."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm not going to because I don't think that's called for man. Can we please hang out?"

"Uh! I never could say no to you C. What time?"

"Good! How `bout eleven?"

"Aight I'm in. Is anyone else going?"

"No. You can invite the others if you want though."

"Nah. I think we need this time to fix our problems."

"That's what I thought too."

"Aight man. You coming to get me?"

"Yea. One."

"One."

Nelly felt good inside. He was glad that T.I. talked him into doing this and wished he had thought of it himself. He sat there and thought about T.I. and how good they were together. He loved the fact that T.I. was always thinking of him and his happiness. He decided that he was going to do everything in his power to hold on to him and the relationship. He knew now that he couldn't and didn't want to find anything better than what he had with T.I. He got up and rummaged through his suitcase to find something to wear for later tonight. He settled on some baggy black jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt, and a heavy Vokal jacket because it was cold outside. He decided on a black pair of Jordans as he laid his clothes out on the bed. He left his phone by his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He set the water to hot and let it run as he took of his shirt. He looked through the medicine cabinet and found a pack of disposable razors. Deciding he needed to shave, he looked on the cabinet under the sink and found a can of shaving cream. The steam from the hot shower filled the bathroom as Nelly began shaving his smooth, perfect face. He nicked himself several times, which bled slightly, before he finished. He put everything back where he found them before he took his pants and boxers off. He stared at his seamless face and chest in the mirror for a minute before he stepped into the hot shower.

The steam and water mixed into his skin, sending slight shivers down his spine. He walked under the shower head and his whole body became relaxed. The hot water loosened up all the tense muscles in his neck, back and chest. He started to lather soap on his body when his mind ran on his man once again. He thought that he missed the sex most of all but he soon came to realize that simply missed T.I. The way he smiled, laughed, and their long conversations with each other is what he missed more than his body. He was horny though. He and T.I. hadn't been intimate for a while as he felt all the blood rush to his loins. He looked down and saw his dick rapidly hardening, begging for attention. He had no choice to use his hands to release himself.

He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it on his hands. He used it as lubrication as he rubbed his hands up and down his elongated shaft. He began to moan as he was playing with himself. Although it didn't feel nearly as good as if T.I. were there in the shower with him, he had to go on what he had because he couldn't risk a romantic rendezvous with his man right now. As much as he wanted it, he had to settle for his hands. One of his hands stroked his rock hard, lubricated shaft while the other fondled his balls. He leaned up against the tiled wall for better support as he gained a fast and steady pace on his stroking and fondling. He slipped his balls through his fingers as he continued pleasing himself.

All the good times he and T.I. shared flashed through his mind, which stimulated him even more. He swore that all the blood from his body was fueling his raging hard dick. He continued pleasing himself as the first time he and T.I. made love popped into his head. Feeling T.I.'s warm insides surround his hard rod was an amazing feeling. Hearing T.I. softly say his name in his head motivated him even more. T.I. nibbling his ears, nipples, and most importantly, lips, excited Nelly immensely and he really wished that he didn't have to do this alone. He really wanted T.I.'s perfect, sweet body under the shower head with him, making out and pleasing him.

All their intimate moments and conversations invigorated Nelly even further as thick ropes of cum blasted out of his dick. He moaned ecstatically as he kept pumping his softening shaft. His other hand still continued caressing his balls when he opened his eyes and saw the last traces of his cum erupt from his dick, mixing with water, and swirl down the drain. He rested his head against the wall as he stayed there for a while. He was relaxed and satisfied and didn't even want to move. He then remembered that he had the rest of night planned with Murphy Lee so he took the rest of his shower. He soaped the rest of his body, shampooed his hair, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he emerged from the bathroom.

He finished drying his skin as he flicked the TV on. He settled on a local news program and began getting dressed. He got a pair of boxers from his suitcase and slipped them on. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a couple minutes past ten. He smiled as he realized that he spent more than an hour in the shower but he knew it was well worth it. He walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. He searched the refrigerator and only saw a couple bottles of hard liquor and a bottle of milk. He knew he wouldn't have time to order room service so he decided to just eat a bowl of cereal. He spotted a box of Trix on top of the fridge and poured some into a bowl. He then filled the bowl with milk and made his way back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and ate the cereal as he watched the news.

Nelly looked in his suitcase for a belt and made his way back to his room, where he laid out his clothes. He put on the baggy pants, which hung loosely and low on his waist, and put the belt on to keep them on his waist. He rubbed lotion on his firm chest, face, and arms because the cold weather always dried his skin out and then splashed cologne on his chest, neck, and arms. He inhaled the powerful scent as he sprayed it on his shirt. He put it on, along with his shoes, and went to get some jewelry out of his suitcase. He, of course, grabbed the nameplate T.I. gave him in Miami and put it on. He combed through his many pieces and found a band that matched the necklace. He stuck a diamond-studded earring through his pierced ear and clipped the stopper in on the back. He found a very expensive diamond-encrusted Patek Philippe watch he had recently purchased and placed it on his left hand. He walked back to the room to pick up his wallet, phone, and jacket. He sprayed the jacket with cologne as well and put it on. He checked one last time and made sure he had everything before he left. He saw that it was thirty minutes after ten as he stepped out of his room into the desolate hallway. He headed for the elevator because Murphy's room was one floor below his. He stepped into the empty elevator and pushed the button.

"Sup durrty?" Nelly said as Murphy opened the door.

"Ay. Come in. I'm not ready yet."

"And what else is new?"

"Shut up man!" Murphy said as he laughed.

Nelly sighed of relief. Hearing Murphy laugh assured him that this outing wasn't going to be intense like their past few conversations were. He quietly followed his friend into his hotel room. He grabbed a seat on the couch and saw Murphy scurrying around the room, trying to finish getting ready. He fetched his phone from his pocket and called to make sure the limo was ready for them. Murphy disappeared to the bathroom as Nelly went and retrieved the remote for the TV and sat back on the couch. Nelly relaxed and flicked through the channels as he saw his friend emerge from the bathroom and went looking around his room for his phone, wallet, and a hat. After he acquired everything, he made his way to the bathroom once more and splashed cologne on himself. The scent was so strong that Nelly smelled it from where he was. Murphy made his back into the room and sat on the couch next to Nelly.

"You wanna leave now or what?" he asked as they stared at the TV.

"We should wait a couple of minutes for the limo to come. Plus the later we go the better. We won't be recognized."

"Well maybe you," Murphy joked. "I'm going to get recognized. I mean come on; look at me."

"Right durrty."

"Don't hate because you don't look this good," Murphy said as he popped his collar.

"Okay."

Nelly was relieved because he felt that his relationship with Murphy was slowly getting back to the way it was. The two men decided to play the latest Madden football game for a while until they were ready to go. The conversations was light and both men finished a bottle of fine wine, provided by the hotel. They were buzzed as they made their way down the elevator to their limo. Nelly missed this. He missed hanging out with his best friend and goofing off. They joked more in the limo and finished yet another bottle of liquor that Murphy took from his room. They arrived at the club and was ushered in from the back and taken to the VIP section.

"Man this is the life isn't it?" Murphy said in a less than sober voice as he raised his glass.

"Hell yea!" Nelly said as he raised his glass to make the toast.

"Now I know we needed this time to hang out and all that good stuff but that dance floor is calling me right about now. You see all those fine hunnies out there. One of them is going home with me tonight."

"That's cool man."

"What you ain't coming down there with me? We can both get lucky tonight."

"I dunno man."

"Man come on."

Before Nelly could object, Murphy was dragging him to the dance floor on the first floor. It was packed as they went to the bar and ordered another round of drinks. They sat there for a while until Nelly spotted a fine female dancing with her girlfriends. Murphy knew what was on his mind so they both finished their drinks and made their way to the small group of girls. Murphy was the first to introduce himself, under a false name of course, and then nudged Nelly to do the same. Nelly couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was beautiful and he was taken by her. Murphy quickly whisked one of her friends away and they began dancing. Nelly stood there for a while until he worked up enough courage to ask the girl to dance. The other friend disappeared to the bar to get them all drinks as Nelly led the girl deeper into the crowd.


	22. Chapter 22

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The music was raving on the packed dance floor and Nelly and his new friend was dancing very close. He had a couple of drinks and he knew he was almost to the point of being drunk. He grinded his hips into hers as she had both her arms around his neck. He lost track of Murphy but he knew that he was off having a good time. Nelly's mind never ran on T.I. for one second as he continued having a good time with his new lady friend. He grabbed her by the waist and started slowly kissing her neck. She did not object to this but encouraged it even more. Nelly slightly shivered when he felt both her hands go under his shirt and start rubbing his back. She brought her hands to the front of his body and slowly ran them over his chest and abs.

"Let's go get a drink sexy," the young woman said into Nelly's ear.

"I'm right behind you."

He followed her off the dance floor and to the bar. There still was no sign of Murphy as Nelly sat next to her. They ordered their drinks and got to talking. He found out that her name was Melanie and that she was a realtor. Nelly found her irresistible as he watched her lips moved while she was talking. He was happy that she had no idea who he was because then that would have complicated things. Most of the women he met knew exactly who he was and he knew exactly what they wanted; his money. With Melanie, he knew that she was sincere and not after him for his money.

They stayed at the bar for a while talking to each other. Nelly had a lot of liquor to drink and was drunk but not to the point of not remembering where he was or what he was doing. He was well aware when Melanie's lips met his while they were still sitting at the bar. She got up from her chair and spun him around on his. She then sat on his lap and continued kissing him. Nelly was gone with pleasure as he sucked on her lower lip and tongue. He felt her hands caressing the back of his head and neck as they continued their make-out session. He wasn't even aware when Murphy came next to him, with Melanie's friend on his arm.

"I see you're having a good time," he said as he laughed.

"Huh?" Nelly said in a slurred voice as he broke the kiss from Melanie. "Where were you man?"

"Dancing and having a good time. Oh, this is Kara," he introduced his female companion to Nelly. "This is my boy Cornell."

"Ay! Wasup girl? This is Melanie man."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you could bring my boy out of his shell."

"Shut up man!"

"Excuse us guys. We're going to powder our noses."

"Don't be long baby," Murphy said as he kissed Kara.

Melanie planted a soft kiss on Nelly's cheek and the two friends made their way to the bathroom. Murphy grabbed a seat next to Nelly and ordered a drink. The two men looked at each other with satisfied looks on their face. Nelly was genuinely having a good time as he ordered yet another drink. He stared off into the dance floor for a while until he heard Murphy talking to him. He looked and leaned closer to him to hear what he was saying.

"You having a good time C?"

"Yea man. We needed this shit."

"Hell yea!"

The men talked a while in their drunken state until the ladies returned and pulled them to the dance floor once again. Nelly noticed that Melanie was a little more aggressive then before. He didn't mind it though when she began kissing and sucking on his neck. He glanced over to see Murphy and Kara involved in a deep kiss. He didn't know where this night was going to end up but right now he didn't care. He was enjoying himself way too much to think of anything or anyone else right now. She engulfed his lips and passionately kissed him. Nelly felt the blood beginning to rush to his now semi-hard member. She stopped the kiss and stared into his eyes. She left a trail of kisses from his lips, up his cheek and ended at his ear. She nibbled on it for a moment.

"I want you so bad!" she whispered into his ear.

Nelly pulled away and looked at her. He saw that she was serious. With all his inhibitions gone, due to the alcohol, he kissed her, signifying that he wanted this as well. They danced a while longer until the limo arrived. They exited the club through the back and all entered the limo as it sped off to the hotel. Nelly was a little lightheaded but was too caught up in Melanie's kiss to even notice or care. Murphy and Kara were also in their own little world and he seemed as drunk as Nelly was. They reached their destination and Nelly tipped the driver. They all rode silently on the elevator to their rooms.

Nelly reached for his wallet to find his key card and swiped it to unlock the door. He let Melanie in and as soon as he shut the door behind him, she pressed him against it and began assaulting his mouth. Silent moans filled the room as they continued kissing. Melanie's hands found themselves under his shirt and she began caressing his hard, well toned body. She felt him rapidly hardening next to her as she pressed harder, making Nelly moan loudly. It wasn't long before Melanie removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Both articles of clothing fell on the floor as Nelly felt his warm skin being pressed against the cold wall. In one swift motion, Nelly wrapped his arms around Melanie and lifted her up, all while never breaking their intimate kiss.

He walked with her in his arms to his bed and gently lowered her onto it. He crawled on top of her and began unbuttoning her shirt, their tongues still sinfully dancing upon each others'. Her lace black bra came into view as he slid her shirt off her arms and tossed it on the floor. He swiftly moved down to her neck as his hands groped her supple breasts. She arched her back in pleasure and moaned slightly as his rock hard dick pressed against her inner thigh. She hopped up and pressed their bodies even closer together as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. She was now in her bra and black lace g-string as she noticed that her man was too overly dressed. He kept kissing her neck and ears and fondling her breasts while her hand reached down and undid his belt buckle. She unzipped his pants and felt his shudder slightly when her hands brushed against his erection. She slowly slid them off his body with her feet and his huge, hard dick bounced free in his boxers. Those came off as well when she hooked her fingers onto it and slid them off.

She felt him grinding against her and sat up a little and guided his hands to her back, where he proceeded to unhook her bra. Her breasts bounced free as Nelly tossed the bra on the floor. He caressed them with his hands and used the balls of his thumbs to stimulate her nipples, which were already hardening. He licked all around her bosom and down her flat stomach and ended up at her bellybutton. His fingers slid up her smooth thighs and under the straps of her g-string, where he pulled them off. He got up on his knees, spread her legs slightly, and got in between them. He lowered his head and was caressing her legs as he began to taste her. He continued stimulating her orally as she moaned and winced in utter delight. Both her hands guided his head as he pleasured her clit. She screamed in pleasure as Nelly kept licking and sucking on her most private area.

"Turn around baby," she said while panting heavily. "I wanna taste you too."

Nelly didn't need any convincing of this. He stopped and carefully placed his body over hers, with his legs on either side of her body. A slight shiver was sent up his spine when she felt her grab his hard organ and began softly stroking it. His tongue snaked back into her vagina as hers flickered out of her mouth and touched the tip of his already pulsating dick. She faintly tasted precum on it as she took the head into her warm, welcoming mouth. She took as much of him in as she could without choking. Her other hand massaged his balls and periodically jacked him off at the base of his penis. Nelly licked two of his fingers and slowly began fingering her as he continued licking her clit. They kept pleasing each other orally for a short while until they both had enough. They wanted their bodies to be connected.

"I want you baby. So bad! So bad!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Make love to me."

Nelly switched his body position and brought his face up to hers and kissed her. He then got up from the bed and went looking for his pants. He found it under a pile of their clothes and went to retrieve his wallet. He pulled out a Midnight Black condom from it and dropped the wallet on the floor. Melanie looked up and grabbed the condom from his hand with her teeth. She ripped it open as Nelly laid next to her, his erection raging and resting on his well-defined stomach. She pinched the tip and grabbed his dick and stroked it a little. She placed it on the head and slowly began rolling it down his well moistened shaft. It fit perfectly as she grabbed on to his organ and stroked it some more. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto the bed, landing on top of her. She opened her legs for easier access as Nelly's lower body sank into the crevasse. He grabbed his dick and looked up at her. She nodded her head, signifying that she was ready, when she felt Nelly begin to push into her.

Her feet rested on his lower back and her fingernails dug into his back as her insides starting accepting the huge monster that was invading it. He kissed her hard, their tongues fighting for control as he slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting his meat in and out of her. She moaned in between kisses and pressed their bodies as close as they would possible go. The passion created in the room was overwhelming as Nelly slightly picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was so gone, first from the alcohol and now from the pleasure that nothing else was on his mind, not even T.I. and the relationship they shared. Their hips grinded together on occasions, creating friction that neither was complaining about.

His hands grabbed hers and their fingers interlaced for a moment. He moved down to her neck, where he left a visible hickey after sucking on it for a while. Her breasts quivered as he sensually touched them and carefully caressing them. Their hips continued rocking back and forth and she grabbed on to his strong biceps to support her body. He plowed into and out of her at an accelerated speed, which also help create extra friction between them, making Nelly's dick beg for more. His slight whimpers were muffled by her pressing their lips together once again and darting her tongue into his mouth. Nelly started to feel lightheaded and he started feeling a familiar tingly sensation engulf his whole body. By now, Melanie had two orgasms and was well on her way to a third one as Nelly pumped fiercely into her. He swore his dick got even harder as he thrusted into her those critical final times. His balls jumped as thick streams of cum blasted into the latex condom. His dick remained hard in post orgasmic bliss and he kept thrusting but he felt himself softening. He made one last thrust into her before pulling out and falling to the side of her. He was exhausted and felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt it when Melanie kissed him on the cheek and gently turned him over. He fell asleep shortly after that and she took the condom off his dick and threw it in the garbage in the bathroom. She crawled back under her man's arms and fell asleep, feeling his naked, warm body against hers.

T.I. laid on his bed flicking through the channels, in a half asleep, half awake state. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost four in the morning. He wondered why Nelly didn't call him and hoped everything was alright. Deciding that it was best not to call him this late, he turned the TV off and turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to him. He felt harassed and tired but didn't know why. A few minutes after his head hit the pillow in the darkness however, he was sound asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The sound of the shower running filled Nelly's hotel suite and began creeping into his ear. He stirred in his sleep for a while until his eyes finally opened, squinting to adjust to the sunlight. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. In his blurred vision he looked around the room but couldn't make anything out. His eyes were glazed over, but he still heard the shower running and finally realized that he was naked under the covers. The safest assumption he came to was that T.I. came, messed around with him while he was sleeping, and he was the one in the shower right now. Nelly sat up with a smile on his face and waited a couple of minutes so his head would stop pounding and his eyes to adjust to the light before getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

Still dizzy and lightheaded, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. He was extremely excited that T.I. decided to surprise him like this as a feeling he knew very well started stirring inside his balls. The door knob slowly turned as Nelly's naked body was greeted by steam. Though he could not make out the figure in the shower, he knew that it could only be one person because he was involved with only one person. It wasn't long after that he got extremely hot and bothered. T.I. always had that effect on him, he thought, and made his way to the glass doors that was separating him from his love. The steam clung to the glass as he quietly slid it open, hopped in, and got close to the body, whose back was to him.

"Hey honey! Good morning," Melanie said sweetly as she turned around and looked at him.

Nelly's mind raced a million miles an hour. Questions formulated themselves almost instantaneously in his head. Who is she? What happened? Did he sleep with her? Was this a dream? He stared at her in disbelief. He did know what to say or do until his mind started to replay all the events that occurred the past night. These thoughts hit Nelly like a semi truck and for a moment, he thought he was going to fall. As a matter of fact, he was sure that his knees were going to give away at anytime and he would fall down, hit his head, and wake up. He continued to stare at her until he came to the dreadful realization that this wasn't a dream.

"Oh fuck!" he mumbled under his breath, frightened and upset. "What the fuck did I do?"

"What did you say sweetheart?"

"Huh?" Hearing her talk again assured him that he wasn't dreaming. "I just remembered that I have to do some things soon so we can't hang out."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "So why'd you come in the shower with me?"

"I needed to get ready."

Nelly just fed the stranger he picked up yesterday the biggest lie of his life. He had to get rid of her, but without being direct because he didn't want her to think something was wrong, when in reality, his whole world was about to come crashing down on him. He just couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Well I'm almost done here," she said, breaking his train of thought.

"Okay," he responded, not sure of what else to say or do.

The moment of awkwardness between them knew no boundaries. True to her word, Melanie finished showering and got out, leaving Nelly there by himself. He waited for her to leave and close the door behind her before he started his quick shower. Although he had nowhere to go until later tonight, for the concert, he had to do something to get rid of Melanie. He couldn't believe that we was so drunk that he stepped out on the best thing in his life, T.I. as he shut the water off, he stepped out and grabbed a towel. He dried his skin, brushed his teeth, and left the bathroom, with the towel around his waist, to get something on. Rummaging through his suitcase he quickly grabbed a pair of boxers, some black jeans, a black wife beater, and a belt and walked back into the bathroom. He nervously and slowly walked into the bedroom, knowing that she would be there. Seeing her fixing her clothes on her body she wore the night before, he sat on the bed, unbeknownst to her. She turned around and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Was this a one time thing?" she asked in a wounded voice.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. "This shouldn't have happened."

"But it did! Do you regret it?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry if I led you on. That was not my intention at all."

"What else am I supposed to think when we came back to your hotel and made love? I'm not a hoe."

"I didn't say you were."

"I just don't want you to think that I go out to clubs all the time to pick up men and then sleep with them. It's just that when I saw you, I was hooked. I felt connected to you right away."

"We were drunk. How can you know that for sure?"

"You may have been drunk but I wasn't. I only had a couple of drinks. I myself was shocked at how fast things went down between us."

Nelly rested his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands. "I don't know what to say."

"Me either."

"I don't want you to feel bad but I had a lot to drink yesterday. That's one reason things went so fast. Plus you're an attractive, caring, and fun person. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Me too Cornell. Me too," she said as she put the last of her belongings in her purse and made her way to the door.

"Please don't be mad. The situation was just wrong," Nelly said as he followed her through the living and dining rooms to the front door.

She turned around, a couple of tears streaking down her face, and stared into his eyes. She looked at her hand for a split second before she slapped him across his face. "How do you expect me not to be mad and more importantly hurt? You fucking used me and basically said that you don't feel the same way I do."

"I don't know what to say," Nelly said as he stood there and took the slap. He did deserve it, and probably more, after all.

"You don't have to say anything," she said as she opened the door. "You made your feelings perfectly clear. I'm the one who comes out screwed here."

"It's not like th---"

"Save it! I'm out of here!"

She slammed the door behind her and Nelly stood there for a while, rubbing his face and staring at the door. He fucked up royally. How was he going to tell T.I. about this, especially after he promised that shit like this wasn't going to happen anymore? He felt sick to his stomach as he made as he made his way back to the room. He looked at the room and got even more sick. Looking on the floor around his bed, amidst the clothes he wore last night, he saw the used condom wrapper. Picking it up he saw that it was the one from his wallet. He crumbled it up and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. He didn't know whether to come clean and risk losing T.I. or just ignore what happened between him and Melanie.

Nelly just felt sick, weak, hopeless, and extremely depressed throughout the rest of the day. He didn't even order anything to eat, his mind constantly consumed with thoughts of T.I. T.I. didn't even call him to say good morning or see how things went last night and for this Nelly was glad. He didn't know if he could handle himself around the caramel colored rapper right now. Deciding that he needed to be honest and tell T.I. what happened, Nelly racked his brain to find a right time to break his lover and best friend's heart. He laid on the sofa, in silence all day, thinking and wondering what was going to happen.

It was about five in the afternoon when Nelly was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. He tried his best to shake his feelings as he walked to the door and answered it. It was one of the tour managers telling him that they had to be on their way to the arena for the show. Nelly was confused. Was his entire day spent lying on the sofa thinking about how bad he fucked up his life and what he was going to do about it? No matter how bad his life was, he had to go on as if nothing was wrong. When he was on stage, nothing else mattered because that was what the fans deserved. He quickly grabbed a shirt and made his way to the elevator. All the emotions he struggled with throughout the day multiplied while he was in the elevator. The road manager told him that the group had assembled in the lobby and was waiting for him. Exiting the elevator he saw T.I. and his heart started to hurt. He couldn't even look at him as he joined the group, his eyes glued to the floor.

T.I. instantly stopped paying attention when he saw Nelly join the group. He looked him up and down hard. They needed to be together bad, he thought, as he looked at him staring at the floor. He wondered why Nelly didn't call him after going out with Murphy last night but wasn't too hung up on it. The thing that bothered him more was that he didn't even look at him since he came out of the elevator. He thought that something was wrong but quickly dismissed it. They all boarded the bus a short while later and each guy split up and were doing their own thing. Nelly found himself in the common area, lying on the sofa, and staring at the ceiling, lost.

"Wasup C?" Murphy asked with a big smile on his face.

He sat up and looked at him. "Sup man?"

"You aight?"

"I guess."

"What happened? She ain't put out last light?"

"Naw! She did."

"Good job man."

"What you boys up to?" T.I. asked while standing in the doorway.

"Don't say any---" Nelly started to say but Murphy quickly cut him off.

"We brought home a couple of fine hunnies from the club and took them for a ride," he said with a smirk on his face.

Nelly's body went numb. This wasn't happening.

"Oh," T.I. said as he looked at Nelly. "Good job boys. I'm gonna get something to eat."

"Aight man," Murphy said.

Nelly desperately wanted to stop him and try to explain his actions but he couldn't with Murphy sitting right there. His hands were tied and he had to pretend that he enjoyed his evening with Melanie because he had no choice. He felt as if someone had taken a hammer and shattered his insides. Though he remained calm on the outside, his mind was spinning a million miles a second trying to comprehend what just happened. This was surreal and Nelly had never been to this place before. He heard Murphy talking to him so he tried to pay attention.

"Huh?"

"Man what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm aight."

"So you gonna call her again? She was hot man."

"I dunno. You?"

"Yea man. At first I thought that she wanted to be with me because of who I was but she didn't even know me or who I was until I told her. Plus we shared a special connection. I really like her man."

"That's great man. When you guys gonna get together again?"

"After the show. As a matter of fact, I invited her to it."

"You really serious about her huh?"

"Yea. I'm staying back here to be with her after the tour's over."

"That's great man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Sorry it didn't work out with Melanie."

Nelly felt bad because he couldn't tell Murphy the truth. "Yea. It wasn't meant to be I guess."

"So when did you become so whimsical?"

"I've always been durrty. You just never noticed."

"Yea. Right."

The bus pulled into the venue and the men got off. Nelly was quiet. He saw T.I. walking ahead of him, on his phone, and desperately wanted to hold him. Each man made their way to their own dressing rooms and was getting prepped for the show. Nelly was sure that he was going to tell T.I. about Melanie now but he didn't want him to find out about it the way he did. He wasn't sure how to approach him about the problem now. Feeling confused and lightheaded, he sat on the couch and wondered why he did this. Did he have that much to drink? Although he knew that wasn't the best thing to tell T.I., it was the truth. The alcohol seriously disoriented his judgments but he wasn't blaming his problems on that. He was going to take the heat and accept all the consequences of his night with Melanie, even though he knew he wasn't going to like it.

Doing exactly what he said would, he went out on stage and gave it everything he had, putting all of his personal feelings away. Stepping off the stage, Nelly was drenched in sweat as an assistant handed him a towel. He dried his bare chest and draped the towel around his neck as he made his way to the dressing room. It did feel good to forget the problems that plagued his mind for a short time, but as soon a she stepped off the stage, they all came back harder than before. While taking a shower in his dressing room, he decided that he'd talk to T.I. tonight. He's going to go to his room and hope he let him in and listen to what he had to say.

The bus pulled out of the venue on its way back to the hotel as the men were caught up in doing their own thing. Nelly didn't see T.I. but saw that the drapes to his bed were drawn. He saw Murphy talking on the phone, probably to Kara, as he made his way to his bed. Butterflies overwhelmed his stomach as soon as he sat on the bed. He never experienced what he was feeling right now. He shot himself in the foot last night and now he had to deal with all the problems that it caused. Many thoughts flooded his mind at once on what he would say and how he would act all in the hopes that T.I. would forgive him. Nelly laid back and tried to enjoy the ride, though he really couldn't.

The bus pulled up to the front of the hotel and the men began getting their things together to exit. Nelly was one of the first to exit and race to the lobby, because of the cold weather. One by one he saw everyone enter the lobby and the bus begin to pull away. He didn't see T.I. anywhere. All the men made their way to the elevator as Nelly kept looking. He was worried about him. Where was he? What was he doing? All the butterflies and anxiety riddled his body once more. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost ten. He had to talk to him. He was going to wait for him.

Walking to the elevator, he pressed the button and the door opened. He stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the floor where T.I.'s room was. He rested his head on the cold steel and looked up at the ceiling, exhausted. He wondered why he didn't take the bus back to the hotel and thought even more as to how he didn't know. Nelly thought he was on the bus, on his bed, but was apparently wrong. The desolate hallway was dimly lit as he came face to face with the door. He knocked on the door, hoping against all hope that he would answer. When nothing happened, he sat on the side of the door and waited there. He rested his hands on knees and his head on his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Unaware of the time, he was still sitting in front of T.I.'s door. He looked out a large window on the floor and saw that it had began to snow lightly. He was tired and hungry. Where was he? Why was he taking so long? What was he doing? Many questions raced through Nelly's mind as he sat there and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He started to feel lightheaded once again when he heard a bell sound and the elevator door open. T.I. stepped out, busily talking on his phone as he made his way to his room. He was unaware of Nelly until he was a couple of feet away from the door. He looked at him.

"I'll call you back," he said as he clicked his phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said as he got up from the floor.

T.I. reached for his wallet to get his key. "Why bother?"

"Because I have to explain what happened."

"There's no need," T.I. said, with no emotion in his voice, as he opened his door and went inside. "You slept with someone else. That's all I need to know."

Nelly followed him inside the room and closed the door behind him. "Can you stop being so stubborn and listen to me."

"I know I'm being stubborn. Don't I have the right to be?"

"Yes but I admitted my mistake and want to fix it."

T.I. let out a laugh and sat on his bed. "Admitted it? You got caught. Just like last time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's over Cornell. I don't want to see you again."

Nelly was shocked that T.I. called him by his real name. He was getting increasingly nervous. "No! I won't accept that. We love each other way too much for this to be over. Please listen to me."

"Love? Did you love me when you were fucking that girl? Melanie was it? Shut the fuck up and get out of my room."

"No. I know you're hurt but I need you. I want you."

"Bullshit. You promised me that shit like this wasn't going to happen ever again Cornell. You lied to me again."

"No. I was drunk and---"

"I don't wanna hear it. You're promises are no good to me anymore."

"Listen to me. I'm sorry I did this to you. I don't know what came over me. I want us to work through it."

"You want the relationship back?"

"More than anything."

"Answer me this, what kind of relationship will it be if there's no trust in it? I don't trust you Cornell. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake baby. I'm sorry," Nelly said as he sat on the bed next to T.I. and tried to take his hands.

"Don't call me that," he said as he knocked his hands away. "I can't forgive you or what you did."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth."

"No. I know you still love me as much as I love you."

"You want some real truth?" T.I. said with emotion in his voice for the first time. "You fucking hurt me worse than anyone else ever has. This is the second time and I feel worse than before, if that's even possible. Do you enjoy hurting me like this?"

"No! Of course not! I didn't know what I was doing. We were just at the club and one thing led to another. You gotta believe that. She means nothing to me. You're who I want. You're who I've always wanted."

"Save it. I don't care anymore."

He got up and Nelly quickly followed him, grabbing and holding on to him from behind. "Please don't throw away what we have."

"You mean what we had. And you did a fine job of that yourself. Let go of me."

Nelly turned him around and looked him in the eyes. T.I. looked down at the floor. He felt it when Nelly pushed him against the glass door that led to his balcony. His body shuddered because the glass was cold. He held him there for a long while, neither man saying anything. T.I. didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to fight for the relationship but he was tired of Nelly always making mistakes and he always having to take him back. He knew if Nelly had made a big scene, like he was now, that he would get mad and he was starting to. He told him to let him go but he wasn't listening. T.I. struggled until his hands were free and managed to punch Nelly in the shoulder. When his hand was coming back, it snagged on the necklace he had given him, though he was unaware of it. With one swift motion, T.I. was about to punch him again by stopped when Nelly jerked forward and the chain fell on the floor. T.I. broke it.

"Look what you did," Nelly said as he let him go and bent down to pick up the chain. One of the links was broken.

"You don't deserve to wear it," he said scornfully. "I hate what you're doing to me but I so wanted to believe that you would treat me right that I let go of all my inhibitions for you. I loved you and that necklace was a symbol of that but it means nothing now, just like you."

This was more than Nelly could handle. He knew how hard it was for T.I. to forgive him after the first time he fucked up their relationship and now here he was asking him to do it again. Why was this happening? His body went numb because for the first time his mind ran on the possibility that this was it. This could be the end of everything. No! He couldn't think like that. He had to do everything in his power to save this relationship that he loved so much.

"Baby please. I love you," Nelly said as he sat on the bed next to T.I. He grabbed his hands within his and looked into his eyes. "I made a mistake. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. He said it without thinking."

"He was being honest. Don't blame him for something you should have been from the start," he said as he quickly pulled his hands away.

"Okay. I'm sorry about that. I messed up. I need you now. I need you to be my strength. I can't lose you."

"You should've thought about that before."

"I know but I didn't. I had too much to drink."

"That can't be your excuse. You knew what you were doing. I know you. You're a compassionate man Cornell. You don't just sleep with someone for the hell of it. You may have been drunk but you wanted it as much as she did."

"Maybe. I don't know baby. I'm so confused about this. That's why I need you."

"Don't call me that."

"I can't help it. I love you so much."

"Don't say that! I gave you everything I had. I loved you with everything I was and that still wasn't enough for you? And after all that you pull some shit like this? How do you expect me to forgive you? How do you expect me to forget what you're doing to me right now?"

"I know. I fucked up and I thought I was ready to sacrifice our love for my stupid mistake but I'm not. I---"

"Just stop it okay!" T.I. said with a flare of anger. "How selfish can you be? This is all your fault and all you can think about is yourself? Do you know how bad I was in love with you? I was willing to sacrifice my career, the one thing I love more than anything for you, for us."

"I still feel the same about you. I can't get you out of my head. Your voice, your kiss, your smile. Everything! I never wanted to hurt you like this."

"But you did and I don't think I could forgive that."

"You just need time. We'll get through this. We have to."

"How can we when I can't even stand to look at you? The tour is over tomorrow. That's it."

"Why are you sabotaging us?"

"I'm not!" he yelled. He was starting to get impatient. "You killed this relationship last night and don't even try to blame it on me."

"I don't know what to say."

T.I. got up from the bed and walked to the door. He was exhausted. He expected this to be intense but he had the overwhelming impulse to kiss Nelly right now. He wanted to hold him and say that this was a bad dream and that it never happened. His heart couldn't take having Nelly so close to him and them fighting like this. Why did he do it? Why did he cheat? Why did T.I. fall for him so bad? He opened the front door and stood there for a while before he turned around and faced the man he loved.

"I'm tired of this. I think you should leave."

"I don't wanna leave like this."

"You have no choice. Get out!"

Nelly walked to the door and stopped to look T.I. in the eyes. "Where does this leave us?"

"You're free," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned away but Nelly saw it. He moved his hand to wipe it away but T.I. moved his face away. "Just go."

"I love you! Plea---"

"No! This is it."

Nelly stood in the doorway in shock when T.I. slammed the door in his face. He stood there staring at the closed door for a long while, trying to comprehend everything that just happened. T.I. said that he was free. Did he mean it? Was this the end? Was it really over between them? Nelly clutched the necklace, once a symbol of T.I.'s convictions for him, tightly in his hand as he tried his best to keep the tears behind his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. How did his perfect relationship with the perfect man that he absolutely adored end up like this? Nelly was frustrated, angry, and hurt as he slowly made his way back to his room. Although he was expecting this kind of reaction, he wasn't prepared for it in the least.

Nelly slammed the door to his suite and just fell on the bed. It was too much for him to handle. He broke down and started crying on his bed. Why did he allow this to happen? He didn't know why he was so weak and allowed things to go as far as they did with Melanie. Tears slid his face and crashed on the bed as his limp body laid there, almost to the point of being lifeless. Over and over again the most intense conversation he ever had with another person plagued his mind and replayed itself. He must have heard T.I. say that it was over a million times before he finally was too exhausted to stay awake anymore. His head rested awkwardly on his tearstained pillow as his eyes closed themselves and his body finally relaxed.

T.I. laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears still rolling down both sides of his face. His eyes were red because he had been crying ever since Nelly left. He spent the better part of the evening trying to convince himself that it was all a dream and it didn't really happen but he knew better than that. The single link from the necklace he not to long ago broke was on the bedside table. He picked it up and put it there after Nelly left, not sure if he wanted to destroy it or keep it. It hurt too much to see the link, seeing as it was a symbol of what he once had, that made his feel so safe, secure and, more importantly, loved. He sat up on his bed, reached over to get the link, and stared at the once important object in his hand.

"Why did this happen? Why did you do this to me Cornell?" he whispered to himself, not taking his eyes off the link. "I loved you."


	25. Chapter 25

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

He clenched the link tightly in his hand as he laid back down on his bed. He expected this to hurt but he didn't think it would hurt this much. Like Nelly, he kept replaying the breakup in his head over and over again until all the words started to become meaningless to him. His body was still numb from all the pain it just received as he looked outside the balcony to the snowy view of New York City. He already missed Nelly like crazy. He missed his lips, the way he smelled, his strong arms holding him, and most importantly all the love he showered him with. This is unbearable, he thought, as he tried to clear his troubled mind and fall asleep.

Nelly woke up with a throbbing headache and feeling as if he was missing something. He sat up on his bed and looked out his balcony, which was almost covered with snow. Concluding that it must have snowed a great deal last night, he rested his head slowly on a pillow once again and looked up at the ceiling. It was only a matter of time before everything from the previous night began to weigh down on his mind again. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get over the initial shock or numbness his body felt after T.I. broke up with him and slammed the door in his face. It was a few minutes past nine when he got up to brush his teeth and take a shower.

Standing next to the balcony, he folded his arms and stared out at the dark gray sky. The snow was lightly falling from the sky and blanketed everything as far as his eyes could see. It was a serene scene but he couldn't enjoy it because he was hurting. Tonight was the last show of the tour and then everyone would be going their own way to do their own thing. How will he see T.I. again? How can he fix things between them if they're not together? These thought and even worse ones, plagued his mind to the point of making his headache worse. He stayed at the door for a while, just thinking and contemplating how bad he fucked up his perfect life. He felt tears begin to formulate themselves but he wasn't going to allow himself to cry.

The last show was everything Nelly expected it to be. The crowd was crazy and he fed off that energy to put on one of his best shows, or at least so he thought. He couldn't explain the huge relief that was lifted from his mind and body as he stepped off the stage for the last time. That was it. That was the last show and he did phenomenal, he thought to himself, as he made his way back to his dressing room. After a quick shower, he sat on the couch and began flicking through the channels. The truth was that this was it. He didn't have anymore time to come up with ideas on how to fix things with T.I. He really wanted to go watch the younger rapper on stage but stopped himself because he didn't want to make anything obvious. One of the road managers told him that they'd have their rooms until twelve the next day. Nelly was pretty sure that T.I. wouldn't stay in his room tonight. He'd most likely catch a flight out to finish up his album out in L.A. All of a sudden Nelly's mind recalled how the two first met, his first impression of the caramel colored rapper, how soft and pink his lips when they kissed; Nelly missed him like crazy.

It was more than the sex that he missed though. He missed the warmth and comfort T.I. provided him with. He felt safe when he was with him and as if nothing else mattered. All the deep conversations they had with each other and the talks about their dreams and aspirations was what made Nelly fall even harder for him. He was sure that every time he was with T.I. he had the hugest smile on his face. That's how the younger rapper made him feel; like he was flying and his body was numb from all the sensual pleasure that was simply T.I. He wanted to punch himself hard for fucking around and ruining that once in a lifetime feeling he was fortunate to find.

Seeing nothing good on television, Nelly flicked it off and tossed the remote to the opposite end of the couch. He rested his head on the couch and stared up at ceiling. It seemed that he only stared off into space now because he was either hurting or had a problem on his mind. Before when his mind used to wander away from him, he would get inspired to write lyrics or just contemplate how fortunate his life was but that was far from the case now. He was in pain and since he had no one to turn to now, it inundated his mind at times like this, when he was alone and vulnerable. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't accept that it was over between him and T.I. He didn't want it to be and the only way he figured he'd ever get his man back was by them talking and working through his infidelity.

While on the bus back to the hotel for the last time Nelly decided he had to go to T.I.'s room and talk to him. As hard as it was for him, he had to do it because he couldn't imagine his life without his love. Like yesterday, T.I. opted not to take the bus back to the hotel. He knew he was an easy person to read at times, especially when he was hurt, so in order to avoid the barrage of questions he was sure he was going to be asked on the bus, he just took a limo back to the hotel. The breakup was straining him emotionally. He gave his heart to Nelly and he thought Nelly gave him his heart but he was wrong. How could someone who said he loved him do what he did? Instead of going back to the hotel right away, T.I. told his driver to circle the blocks a few times so he could think.

Nelly didn't know why but he knew that T.I. wasn't in his room when he and the rest of the guys got back to the hotel. Instead of waiting for him like he did yesterday, he decided to chill out in his room for a while. The New York night was cold as he made his way into his room. He decided to pack his stuff because tomorrow was their last day here and he decided to go home to be with his family for a couple days and then most likely come back to New York to finish his album. He honestly didn't think it was going to take this long to record the album but he had to admit that during the tour, he didn't record as much as he normally would have because of T.I. Almost all of each man's extra time was spent with each other and Nelly desperately missed that closeness that they once shared. After packing almost everything in his suitcases, he plopped down on the bed and started watching TV.

He started to nod off a bit but came back to reality when he heard his song "Ride With Me" coming from the TV. He sat there and watched the entire thing, reminiscing on how fun it was making the video and how much he had grown as an artist since then. When the video was over he looked over to the nightstand and saw that it was a few minutes before twelve. He figured that if T.I. wasn't in his room by now that he wouldn't be coming back. Quickly hopping out of the bed, he went and washed his face and splashed some cologne on his body. He grabbed a white cap, his phone, and wallet and discretely made his way to T.I.'s room. He stood in the empty hallway, all the memories of the last time he stood in the exact spot still seared onto his brain. Butterflies crowded his stomach as he knocked on the door.

The shower was on full blast as T.I. cleansed himself of the dirt and stresses that accumulated on his caramel colored skin throughout his long day. The day was made excruciatingly longer for him because Nelly plagued his mind. Every word, sound, and movement from their falling out the previous night was permanently etched into his brain and he couldn't forget Nelly even if he tried. He was the first everything for T.I. How could he just forget everything that Nelly meant to him, despite what he did? His mind contemplated these thoughts over and over again until he heard the knock on the door. Sliding the glass door open, his hands went for a robe but couldn't find it. He peered his head out and saw that there was no robe. Deciding that the maid must have forgotten to replace the one she took, he just draped a large towel around his narrow waist and made his way out of the bathroom and to the door. He looked through the peephole and his heart automatically skipped a beat. He thought about whether he should open the door or not until his heart got the best of him and he opened it.

Nelly stood in the hallway, shocked at the sight in front of him. T.I., in a towel and dripping wet, was almost too much for him to handle. A strong impulse immediately rushed over him to just grab and kiss him right there but he had to stop himself, as hard as it was. Nelly lost himself in T.I.'s hazel eyes. They were the perfect color, he thought, just like the rest of him. T.I. was equally shocked to see his former lover at his doorstep, looking sexy as ever and with faint traces of a cologne that he gave him, Azzaro Onyx. The tension was thick between the men as they stared at each other and not saying a word. T.I. finally spoke after the long awkward moment of silence.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" he asked in a slightly cold tone.

"Huh?" Nelly fumbled, T.I.'s voice knocking him out of his trance. "I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Talk about what?" he responded, completely ignoring the question he was just asked.

"Us. I want to talk about us."

"Us? There is no us anymore remember. I said it was over and I meant it."

He attempted to close the door but Nelly got in the way and just stared at him. "Please," he said in a low voice.

Feeling defeated, T.I. opened the door and let the man he love into his room. He ushered Nelly into the living room and disappeared to get some clothes on. The butterflies had more than multiplied in his stomach as he took a seat on the comfortable couch. This was harder than he thought it would be. He didn't realize until now how much T.I. cared for him and how much of himself he put into this relationship to make it work. These thoughts made Nelly sick because this was only happening because of him and his stupid, selfish mistakes. T.I. did nothing but love, support, and comfort him throughout their relationship and all he got back was heartache. All these thoughts swam through his mind and he became so engulfed in them that he was unaware when T.I. came back into the room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Huh? Oh no. I'm good thanks."

"So what is it?"

"You may think that everything was said last night but that's not true. There's so much I want to tell you but I can't put it into words."

"Cornell why are you doing this? I told you that you're free to go be with whoever you want now. That you no longer belong to me."

"That's just it; I don't want to be free. I don't want to be with other people. I want you. I only want you baby!"

"I want to believe you so bad but I can't. I just can't. You hurt me Cornell. I can't trust someone who hurt me the way you did."

"I know and you'll never know how sorry I am about that. I want to make it up to you. I want to be there for you. I want you to love me again."

"I can't love you again because I never stopped loving you in the first place. How can I just turn off my feelings for you just like that? I thought you were the one."

"See baby. Just feed off of that. You already know how crazy I am over you and now that you admitted your feelings, we can repair this."

"It's not that simple and you know it," T.I. said as he got up from the sofa and walked over to the balcony. "As hard as it is for me, I have to move on without you," he said as he stared out at the New York skyline.

"No you don't! I am committed to you and fixing the problem I created."

"You're supposed to be committed to me from the beginning no?"

"Yes but I made a mistake."

"And I don't think I can forgive you for it."

"You just said that you still love me. Why can't we work through this if we both know that we still love each other?"

"Because I don't think I can okay. I can't be with you after the what you did to me. I do love you Cornell but I can't take you back."

"This won't ever happen again. If you don't believe anything that comes out of my mouth ever again, believe that because it is the truth."

"How do I know that for sure? Okay look, I know you told me that it was mainly all the alcohol you drank that led to your night with Melanie. I want you to know that accept that and I forgive you for it."

"Thank you! Now can we jus---"

"Let me finish," he said, cutting Nelly off. "I forgive you because I know that you didn't intentionally set out to hurt me but the point here is that you did hurt me. I remember after the first fight we had, I thought you could do no worse to me but obviously I was wrong. I said that I forgive you for sleeping with her but I can't forgive you for hurting me Cornell. How can I?"

"You're right. I can't say anything to defend myself because you're right about everything. But I think you should be able to forgive me because we love each other."

"I don't know. Why put ourselves in that situation again? Don't you think that would be stupid of us to do so?"

"No it wouldn't because we love each other. I believe that love will conquer all and you should as well. I've never thought about anyone the way I think about you. Hell, I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. And it only gets stronger as the days go by. I can't help it!"

"I won't stand here and deny what I feel for you. You and only you know what the depths of my feelings for you are. It wouldn't be fair for either of us if I lie and say that I don't love you anymore. But sometimes that love, no matter how deep, is not enough. It just isn't enough."

"No! I don't believe that. I believe that what we have will get us through anything because it's so strong and I feel it in my heart. Maybe we won't work things out today but we will. And I'll be waiting for you."

"No I don't want you to do that. There's no point to it. You have Melanie now. And even if it doesn't work out with her there'll be others. Apart from being very good looking, you're a sexy, compassionate, caring, and talented man. I could list more but you get the idea. You can have anyone you want."

"No I can't because the one person I want doesn't want me. I don't want Melanie or any other person. I want you. I've always wanted someone like you and now that I've found you I am going to fight like hell to keep you and what we have."

A warm feeling gushed inside T.I. That comment made him feel special somehow. "I do want you baby! I want your warmth, your lips, your body but I can't. We can't do this anymore."

T.I. felt vulnerable and Nelly sensed this. He got up, walked behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around the man he loved. T.I. didn't object to this but he thought that he should somehow. Even though it felt right for Nelly to be touching him the way he was, T.I. was confused as ever about what he should be doing. Would it be that bad if he forgave Nelly? He was obviously sorry about what he did and T.I. missed him like crazy. Nelly brought his body closer and rested his chin on T.I.'s shoulders as both men looked out into the beautifully lit city covered in snow, neither of them saying anything.

T.I. missed this more than anything. He missed how it felt when Nelly had his strong arms wrapped around him. He missed the great conversations they had. He missed their intimate relationship. He missed his man. The one for him. These, along with other thoughts, stirred in his head as he stared out into the city and got lost. The moment was surreal and he wanted time to stop at that very moment. His body shuddered, which brought him out of the spell he was in, when he felt Nelly gently licking and kissing his ear and neck. He rested his hand on the back of Nelly's head, encouraging the older rapper to keep going.

T.I. closed his eyes in ecstasy as Nelly kept licking his all over his sensitive ears and neck. He wanted this bad. Both of them did. Nelly carefully and slowly slid his hand under T.I.'s black wife beater and began rubbing his smooth abs. His soft moans only encouraged him to keep going further. Neither knew what this meant. Were they back together? Are things okay between them? Both men's mind was too far away to be thinking about any of the heavy issues. All they knew was that they wanted to feel good right now. With one swift motion Nelly turned T.I. around and crushed their lips together as he pressed him against the wall. T.I. rested both his arms around Nelly's neck as their passionate kiss continued. The intense moment was further fueled by soft moans from both men. T.I. was lost from the passion until he had to stop. It felt wrong.

"Stop," he said in between Nelly's kisses. "Stop! We can't do this."

"Huh? What's wrong babe?"

"I can't do this," he softly said as he walked away from Nelly's grasp.

Nelly followed him to the chair and sat next to him. "Don't you see? You want this as bad as I do. Don't fight what you feel; what you want baby."

"No! Stop it! Stop acting like everything is okay or that having sex will make all these problems go away."

"I didn't say that it will but I see it when I look at you. Just like you see it when you look at me. We could never resist each other and you know it!"

"This time is different. I can't trust you. How do you expect us to be okay if I can't trust you?"

"Because I know you will eventually learn to open up to me again baby. It might not be today, or tomorrow, but I know it will happen. Our love is too strong to let this get in its way."

He saw Nelly move closer to him but he got up from the sofa. "Just go."

"Can we try to figure this out please? We'll be going our separate ways tomorrow and I want to know if you still want to be with me."

"I don't have an answer for you. Please just go," he said in a slightly weaker voice.

"Okay," Nelly replied, the sadness evident in his tone.

Nelly got up from the sofa and slowly made his way to the door. He didn't want to go but he had no choice because he didn't know what else to say to get T.I. to come back to him. T.I. walked behind him with his head down and eyes glued to the floor. He only looked up when he heard the door click open and saw that Nelly was staring directly at him. T.I. grabbed the door handle and stared at the back of Nelly's head as he walked out the door. The moment was awkward and T.I. didn't know what was expected of him. Should he say something? Was this the right thing after all? He was slightly shocked when Nelly took and held one of his hands. More shockwaves was sent through his body when he felt Nelly's soft lips gently press against his. This simple innocent kiss meant everything to T.I. and he willingly fell into it. In reality it only lasted a couple of seconds but in his mind, it lasted longer than that and he definitely didn't want it to end.


	26. Chapter 26

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The morning air was crisp as the sun began to rise and shine in on Nelly's room through the balcony. He stayed up late last night thinking about everything that was said, all the raw emotions involved, and the sweetest kiss he ever had, even with T.I. The kiss was very special because Nelly never experienced anything like it before and he was sure that T.I. felt the exact same way. It was passionate but it wasn't linked to sex in any way. It just felt so right! Not to long after the sun came gleaming into his room did he start stirring and rousing around in his bed. He put his head under a pillow in an attempt to block it out, which was hitting his face, and causing him to wake up. It worked for a short while until he started to become restless. He tossed a few more times before the sun finally overpowered him. Its rays were bright as his eyes tried their best to adjust to all the light that was entering it while he sat up on the bed.

After brushing his teeth and a rather long shower, he ordered breakfast because he was hungry, seeing as he didn't eat anything last night. It was almost ten when he finished packing up his stuff and rang for a bellhop to take it to the lobby. One of the road managers asked them a few days ago what they all would be doing after the tour so he could make the appropriate plans for each of them. Nelly told him that he was going back to St. Louis so he went ahead and booked the first class ticket. He grabbed the rest of his things and made his was down the hotel to the lobby. Sure enough, everyone was there, huddled in a group as usual. What Nelly didn't expect see was T.I. within the group. He was pretty sure that the caramel colored rapper would have left by now. He started to think that just maybe he got through to him last night but he didn't want to get his hopes up too high because he would be crushed if he was wrong. He tried to remain as neutral about the situation as possible but it was T.I. He could never remain calm whenever it came to him and the love they shared. Once Nelly made his presence known in the group everyone looked up at him, even T.I.

Nelly could tell by looking into his eyes that their talk last night didn't do much good. He was still hurt badly and trying his best to conceal it. Even though the others didn't pick up on it, Nelly did right away because T.I. was the only other person he knew as well as himself. He started to feel lousy for this as he felt one of the road managers tapping him, giving him his plane ticket. The flight was for one, which was only a couple of hours away. He wasn't even listening to the final farewells of the group and the comments on how successful the tour was. He was worried at how awkward things will be for him and T.I. when they have to leave. Do they say goodbye to each other or just leave things the way they were now? How was it going to be? He didn't know what to say or do around the man he still loved.

Murphy bid farewell to the group as a long black limo whisked him deeper into the city. Slowly the rest of the group disbanded, going to various places around the continent. As if by fate, T.I. and Nelly were the only ones left in the hotel lobby. The minutes took increasingly longer to pass by as a moment of awkwardness befell the two former lovers. Nelly was confused as to what to do and didn't know if he should try once more to get his man back. T.I. was becoming uneasy with the situation because deep down, he knew that he still loved and wanted Nelly. He became increasingly agitated when he saw Nelly making his way over to him. He looked so good, smelled like a God, and had the sexiest body, T.I. thought, as he walked over to him. He looked Nelly in the eyes; the same eyes that were his weakness. Nelly ached for T.I.'s love again.

"Hey," Nelly shyly said.

"Sup?"

"Missing you."

"Don't do this. Everything has been said. There's nothing left."

"I know but I just can't let go. I can't let you go."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me that you want me! Tell me that you want to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss you right now!"

"I can't. I can't give you what you want. Not anymore," T.I. said, looking away.

"But bab---"

"I have to go. The limo is waiting."

T.I. walked past him and Nelly wanted to stop him but he couldn't. He realized how selfish he was being after all this time. How could he have asked T.I. to forgive him after what he did? He gave him his heart and he destroyed it. How could be ever expect T.I. to forgive him for that? He stared at the back of his head as he walked out the large lobby. His heart skipped when he saw T.I. look back at him before he went out the door. Nelly held the gaze until he was gone. He fucked up. He knew deep down that he wasn't going to find any better than what he had with T.I. because what they had was perfect. The relationship was perfect, but mainly, T.I. was perfect in every way. Nelly remained in the lonely lobby for a few more minutes until he saw his limo waiting outside for him.

After checking in and boarding his plane, Nelly sat in first class drinking a glass of Cristal. Although he was excited to go home, he couldn't shake T.I. from his mind or his heart. Thoughts swirled in his head of better times he had with T.I. That cool New Year's night they spent on Miami Beach watching the Orange drop to the many long conversations they shared with each other. The thought of never having moments like that again made Nelly want to scream as loud as he possibly could. He was sure that there was no feeling in his body at the moment as the flight continued on. After what seemed like too many hours engulfed in his thoughts, he heard the pilot welcome them to St. Louis. He left the champagne glass on the armrest and buckled his seatbelt in preparation for the landing.

Once he got everything straightened out at the airport, he saw the black limo, which one of the road managers arranged, sitting outside waiting for him. He had one carryon bag with him while his other luggage was already being placed into the limo. He was grateful that no one recognized him because the last thing he wanted was a mob of fans at the airport. Once in the car, he took off his cap and sunglasses. There was no sign of snow in St. Louis and the weather was surprisingly hot for it still being winter. He took off his jacket and tossed it next to him. He fetched his phone from his pocket and saw that he had a missed call. He flipped it open to see who it was before dialing back the number.

"Hey man! What you up to?"

"Chillin' man. Why you ain't pick up your phone?" Murphy asked him.

"Didn't even know it rang durrty. You needed something."

"Nah! Just called to see if my boy was aight."

"Yea man. I'm headed to the crib right now."

"Oh you in St. Louis already?"

"Yea man."

"Ay give your mom a big hug for me. You know she loves me."

"Nah man. She puts up with you for me."

"You one jealous ass nigga you know that?"

"Whatever. So how's the wifey?"

"Nigga she ain't my wifey! She could be though. I'm telling you Cornell, she's special man. I've never found anyone like her."

"That's good man. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks! That means a lot coming from you."

"So when's the wedding? Am I invited?"

"You got jokes fuck nigga! Don't worry though, when we meet up again I'll give you Murphy style grill to wear fucker!"

"I'd like to see you try. You all talk."

"Don't worry Cornell. I got you! I got you man!"

"So when are we going to meet up my supposed best friend?"

"Supposed? Bitch I am your best friend. No one can replace me and all the shit I do for your ungrateful ass."

"Right! So when you gonna stop playing husband and start recording?" Nelly playfully asked.

"Damn Cornell! I didn't know you had such a passionate death wish nigga!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Shit! Someone needs to get laid! I'll probably stay here a few more days. You know I could record while I'm down here."

"Yea you could but didn't you want me to help you with the album?"

"Yea. Where you recording at?"

"In L.A. After I see what's up with the family and stuff. A couple of days vacation then its back to work."

"Aight then. I'll meet up with you in L.A. by the end of this week."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you out there."

"One."

Their conversation lasted the whole ride from the airport to the house that Nelly bought his mother. He could have opted to go to his own house but he hasn't seen his mom in a long while and promised her that he'd see her on his down time. He was excited because he loved his mother dearly and because they shared a special relationship. He opened the door as the driver got out and started retrieving the suitcases from the trunk. Walking up to the house, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that one of the tour managers had text messaged him to see if he made it safe. He expertly typed back a message under the terrace of his mother's grand house. The driver left the suitcases next to him and Nelly tipped him extremely well. He rang the doorbell.

"Cornell?" his mother asked, surprised and extremely excited. She rushed to hug her son. "What are you doing here baby boy?"

"You told me to come see you when I had free time so here I am."

"I've missed you my son!"

"I've missed you too mom. You look great!"

"Boy shut up and get in this house!" she laughed.

They hugged once more before she grabbed his carryon bag and walked inside. He rolled his two large suitcases into the foyer and looked around the house. He'd been there before but the house was different. Expensive rugs and vases adorned it along with many family pictures. His mom was obviously busy decorating and he was glad for this. When he first bought his mom the house, he picked out his own room upstairs. He carried his suitcase, one at a time, up to his room, which was virtually unchanged. The room was large and had pictures of Nelly when he was a child hanging on its walls. He threw the suitcases on his bed and made his way back downstairs. He got the carryon, which his mom left on the table, and took it back upstairs. Deciding he needed a shower, he got a towel and made his way to his own bathroom.

After his relaxing shower, Nelly rummaged through his suitcases to find a pair of black silk boxers, a black tank top, and pair of basketball shorts of the same color. He smelled of lavender as he made his way downstairs. He heard his mom in the kitchen as he walked in and sat in the nook. He saw that his mom was making him a sandwich, which was perfect because he was hungry seeing as he didn't eat anything on the plane. He started to drift off, with thoughts of T.I. consuming him once more, before he heard his mom calling out to him.

"You alright honey?" she asked in a concerned tone as she brought him the sandwich and sat across from him.

"Yea mom. I was just thinking about some things I need to do."

"How long can you stay?"

"Only a couple of days," he said as he bit into the sandwich.

"That's it? You only come to spend a couple of days with your dear mother?"

"Mom you know I'd like to stay longer but I have to work."

"I know son. I'm just teasing you. It just feels so good to have you home baby boy."

"Yea. I love it here. So what have you been up to lately? I see you're not shy about spending up all of my money," Nelly joked.

"Sorry. I just saw some things I liked for the house. I guess I got a little carried away."

"No mom you don't have to be sorry. I'm glad that I can afford to give you whatever you want. That money is not a problem now. I just want you to be happy because you deserve it."

"Thank you Cornell. So how's the sandwich? Tell me, does your mom still have it?" she laughed.

"Yea! If we ever go broke, we can always open up a sandwich shop. We'd get a lot of business!"

"That won't happen. You've got talent and that's why you're so successful now my son. Trust me Cornell, you're not going anywhere."

This is why Nelly loved his mother so much. She was the only one who believed, and still believes, in him when no one else did. "Thanks mom. I'll try not to disappoint you."

"The only way you can disappoint me is if you give up. So who is she?" she asked him out of nowhere.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Come on son. I'm your mother remember. I know something's bothering you and it has to do with some girl."

"And why do you assume that?"

"I don't assume anything when it comes to you. I see it in your eyes. Now are you going to sit there and deny it?"

Nelly didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to tell his mother about T.I. and the romance they shared. He decided to just go along with it and pretend as if he was hurting over a female because he couldn't lie to his mother. She always knew when he was for some reason. He sighed and thought for a moment, his mother's eyes intently on him, before he said anything.

"I found someone mom. But it's complicated," he said as he got up to get something to drink.

"How? What going on? Who is she?"

"That doesn't matter. The thing is that I'm in love," he said as he sat back down, across from her.

"That's great Cornell! So what's complicated about that? She doesn't feel the same?"

"It's not that," Nelly said. "I messed up mom. I ruined the best thing I ever had."

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting slightly worried.

"I cheated. I slept with someone else and now I lost everything."

"Why did you do it? I thought you said you were in love."

"I was. I still am. Murphy and I went to a club one night in New York and I met someone else. I was drunk mom and things just went really fast from there. I was so gone that I didn't even remember the night at all until my memory was forced to recall it because I woke up with her in my bed."

"Do you love this other girl?"

"No. I have no feelings for her but she did for me. She said that she thought there was a special connection and that's why she let things go as far as they did."

"Cornell I thought I raised you better than this. You're playing with two people's feelings here."

"You did mom. It was a mistake. An honest mistake."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I tried everything to get the relationship back but nothing worked."

"Is it that special to you?"

"Yes. Mom this is the one. This is what I've wanted for so long."

"So then why did you ruin it?"

"I don't know. Because I'm stupid. I'm fucking stupid!"

"Watch your mouth young man," she said as she got up and sat next to him. "If you believe that this is the one for you and what you want then you have to fight for it Cornell. You can't just let it go. It will always be in the back of your mind if you do."

"I don't know what to do mom," he said as he rested his head on her shoulder and felt her wrap her arms around him. He felt as if he was about to cry but he wasn't going to in front of her. "I want this back more than anything but I can't have it anymore. I don't think I can fix what I did."

"I don't know what to tell you. If it's as important to you as you say, then you have to get it back my son. You deserve that kind of love in your life."

"I don't know how to. What should I do?"

"You have to figure that out on your own. I don't know enough to give you that kind of advice. I'm a person from the outside looking in. Only you two know what you mean to each other. Everyone else is just on the outside looking in like me."

"Why did you raise such an idiot?"

"Stop it! You're not an idiot. I didn't raise an idiot or a quitter. You just made a mistake. Now instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you have to go get back what you lost."

"No matter where I go in the world, I always feel the safest here."

"That's because this is your home and you know there's one person here who loves you more than anything in this world and wants to see her baby boy smile again."

"Thanks mom! I love you too. What time is it?"

"Oh! It's almost twelve. I said I was going to go shopping tomorrow but since you're here for so few days, I'll just do it another time."

"Okay. I'll figure out something for us to do tomorrow. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day," he said as he got up from the nook.

"I'm so happy to have you home Cornell."

"I know. I'm glad I came back. You going to bed?"

"In a little. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night mom. I love you!"

"I love you to my baby boy!"

Nelly kissed his mom good night before going upstairs to his room. He did feel safest when he was in this house and close to his mother. He moved his two suitcases from the bed and placed them by his dresser. He put the carryon bag on top of one of the suitcase and took off his basketball shorts and tank top. He was settled into bed when he got up and started searching through his carryon. The necklace T.I. had given him shined in the pale moonlight as he took it out. After replacing the bag where he initially put it, he took the necklace to bed and got comfortable once again. His index finger traced over the cold letters of his name, the diamonds shining and slightly illuminating his room. He was going insane without T.I. to love him. He stayed there, staring deeply at the chain and nameplate that was once a symbol of T.I.'s love for him. He was right. He didn't deserve to wear it after what he did. But if he didn't then that would mean that he gave up and he wasn't going to give up on what he knew would make him happy for the rest of his life.

"I got to get this fixed," he softly said.

He carefully placed the necklace on the nightstand, next to his clock, before he went to bed. He stared out the large window that was in his room into the night. There were few stars out as he wondered where T.I. was and what he was doing. He wondered if he missed him at all. Though he felt guilty about giving his mom the wrong idea, it did help a lot to talk things out with someone about what has been bothering him. He turned away from the window and looked at the necklace on his nightstand. A few tears crashed onto his pillow before he was finally able to drift off to sleep. When Nelly was fast asleep, his mother came into his room. She stood over him and looked at him while he slept. She hated seeing her son in pain. She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead as he stirred a little.

"I love you my son. Now and always," she whispered as she continued looking at him.


	27. Chapter 27

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The warm air and sunshine streamed into the house and Nelly began to feel it on his face. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was a couple of minutes after nine. He rested in bed for a while longer, staring at the ceiling, before getting up to brush his teeth and shower. He felt relaxed and safe here as he started remembering the conversation he and his mother had last night. It felt good for him to get some things off his chest and he took in all of his mother's advice because she was right. He couldn't give up on what he wanted and had to fight with everything he had to get it back. After showering and changing, he walked downstairs and his nose was immediately assaulted with aromas that smelled delicious. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw his mom cooking something.

"Morning mom," he said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey baby! How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great! I needed it bad. So what's all this?"

"Breakfast sweetheart. A nice home cooked breakfast for a change."

"Well I'm looking forward to it," he said as he got the orange juice from the refrigerator. "You need any help?"

"No. You just sit down and relax. I'm almost done here anyway."

He sat at the table, after pouring two glasses of orange juice, and waited until his mother started bringing the dishes to the table. First, she brought the bacon and pancakes. She went back for the eggs and hash browns shortly after that. After that, she got the syrup. She sat in the same exact spot she sat in last night, with Nelly doing the same. They started serving themselves breakfast. Nelly took some of everything because he was hungry this morning and everything smelled so good. He was so happy to be doing this with his mom. His mother took two pancakes, a couple slices of bacon, and a hash brown.

"Do you like it sweetheart?"

"Of course mom! This is better than any hotel any day. Being out on the road, I forget how good home cooked food tastes."

"Well whenever you need to be reminded of how some real food tastes, just come and see me."

They both laughed and continued eating. After breakfast, Nelly offered to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, with no objection from his mother. He then remembered that he had to get the necklace fixed while he and his mom were out doing whatever they decided to do for today. Thinking of the necklace got his mind on T.I. once again. He missed his man badly and desperately wanted to hold him right now. He washed and wiped everything down before he met up with his mom in the living room. He sat next to her and she instantly stared at him.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?"

"Yea. How can I not mom? I want it back so bad!"

"It's okay Cornell. I understand. Just fight for it as hard as you can. That's all I can tell you," she said as she took her son into her arms.

"I know. It just hurts. I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Don't worry. You two will get through this sooner or later. I promise."

"Thanks mom."

"For what?"

"For everything! You are the best."

"Well what can I say? It's a gift," she said a she laughed. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"You going to see how some of the boys are doing?"

"Mom you know I can't. I can't walk down the street like I used to do before."

"Oh yea! Sometimes I forget that you're this big celebrity now."

"How else could I afford to pay for your expensive shopping habits?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut up! Well don't forget this, whatever you do and wherever you go in this world remember that you will always be my little boy Cornell Hayes Jr!"

"I could never forget that mom. I can't forget the best and strongest person in my life."

"Good reply son," she teased. "Good reply."

"Do you know a good place that repairs jewelry around here?"

"Yea there are a couple really good ones that I know of. Why?"

"I need to get something fixed and it can't wait."

"Okay we can go do that today. You have anything else in mind?"

"I came home to spend time with you. It's on you. Whatever you want to do we'll do it together."

"Okay. Well we can go to the jewelry store and drop off whatever it is you want to get fixed, do some shopping, and how about we barbeque for dinner?"

"Mom it's kinda hard for me to go out in public without being mobbed."

"Don't worry son. Just put on a cap and shades and you'll be fine. It won't be for long anyway."

"Okay. For you."

"You okay with the barbeque for dinner?"

"Yea!" Nelly said like an excited child. "I can already taste it."

"Okay. We'll hang out here and leave like at one or so. So is it that you need to get fixed?"

"It's a necklace. I bought it while I was in Miami," he lied.

"You guys and your bling! I bet that it cost more than this house!"

"Nope. Not this time anyway," Nelly slightly laughed.

"Honestly Cornell. I do not see your obsession with such expensive jewelry."

"I have to look good mom. I need ice because I'm a rapper and we're expected to look certain ways with certain amounts of bling on us at all times. Plus I like all the jewelry I have a lot because they all mean something to me."

"Okay son. Just remember that all these diamonds won't bring you happiness."

"I know. It's just nice to have."

"Just don't get too carried away baby boy!"

"I never do," he said as he flashed her one of his trademark smiles.

"Right!"

The continued talking to each other while daytime talk shows played on the TV. When it was around twelve, the both decided to go and get ready. Since Nelly already took a shower this morning, he just ransacked his suitcases for something to wear. Something that wouldn't bring much attention to who he was. He decided on a plain pair of black jeans, a silver button-up shirt, and one of the first pairs of Nike shoes he bought after he hit it big. Going through his large closet, he found a black du-rag and hat to match the rest of his outfit and put them on. He heard his mom tell him that she'd be ready in a short while as he went and picked up the broken necklace from his nightstand. He couldn't help but remember the night T.I. gave it to him. Trying as hard as he could, he managed to push the memory out of his mind because he was too weak to handle it at the moment. He grabbed the necklace and made his way downstairs, waiting for his mom. After he got bored of flipping through the channels, he went to see what was taking him mom so long.

"Come on mom!" he yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "You ready yet?"

"I'm coming. Let me just find a jacket in case it gets cold."

He went into the kitchen to fetch himself a Gatorade while he waited. It wasn't long before his mother emerged in the kitchen, letting him know that she was ready. He grabbed the set of keys to the brand new Mercedes SLK350 he bought her a couple of months ago and they were off. Nelly walked into the garage and saw the shiny baby blue roadster he bought his mother, among other expensive cars. He clicked the alarm, opened the door for his mom, and hopped in the driver's seat. He started it up and the engine roared throughout the garage and, he was sure, the rest of the street.

"You haven't even driven it yet mom?" he asked, noticing that it has zero miles on it.

"You know I can't drive a stick Cornell. You say you bought this car for me but it's more like you bought it for yourself baby boy," she laughed as they buckled their seatbelts.

"Oh yea. I meant to get it fixed. Sorry mom I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. I still have three other cars I can drive."

"Maybe I'll buy you another one."

"That's not necessary. I think I'm fine with three, son. I was fine with one but you know I can't say no to you. Your heart is in the right place."

"Yea," Nelly said as he laughed. "You ready?"

"Yea. Let's go."

Nelly flipped a switch and the garage door began to slowly open. His mom pressed another switch and the roof began to retract itself. Shifting the car into reverse, he carefully backed out of the garage and out to the street, as the warm days' air greeted them both. He quickly switched to first and sped down the street. The car drove like it looked, powerful and sleek. Nelly was extremely happy that he purchased it. Being chauffeured around all the time was great but getting behind the wheel once in a while wasn't so bad either. The baby blue Mercedes glistened in the St. Louis sun as Nelly heard him mom giving him directions to the largest mall in St. Louis, screaming over the wind.

He handled the new car like a pro. The engine hollered through the streets of the city, causing people to turn their heads as it passed by. The breeze hitting his face was refreshing and was actually making him feel better. He'd been so caught up in work and everything with T.I. that he forgot how good the simple things in life could feel sometimes. His mom turned up the radio when she heard "Errtime" come on. He smiled a little when he heard his mom attempt to sing out the rhymes. She didn't know most of the words but was still trying. Shortly after the song finished, Nelly pulled into the parking lot of the mall, seeing no place to park for what looked like miles. After driving around for a good ten minutes, they finally parked close to one of the mall's many entrances. He flicked the switch and the roof of the car slowly began to come into view again. Once he set the alarm they walked together into the mall.

"It's okay son. No one will recognize you if you keep your hat on and pull it a little lower over your face. These people are too busy shopping and having a good time to notice that you're in their presence anyway."

"Okay. Let's go see about the necklace first and then we'll walk around the mall."

"Okay. This jewelry store is high end baby boy so you should have no problems. They respect your privacy and everything."

"Just what I need. This mall is huge. Where is it?"

"It's over in this direction," his mother said as she pointed.

While walking through the mall to the jewelry Nelly felt people's eyes on him, both men and women. He just ignored it because he figured if he said something that people would find out who he really was. He just walked close to his mom until they came upon the store they were looking for. It wasn't that busy but the few clerks that were there was busy helping other customers. The two walked along and looked at all the fine jewelry displayed. Nelly saw a watch that he really liked but decided not to get it seeing as he already had so many. After looking around for a couple of minutes they both saw a pretty female clerk walking their way.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" she courteously asked with a smile.

"Yes," Nelly said, reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out the box. "I'd like to know if you repair jewelry here."

"Well that depends on what kind of repairs need to be done sir. Let's go over here and I'll see what I can do for you."

She ushered them both to a secluded area of the store. So that he wouldn't cause any sort of commotion, he removed the nameplate from the chain and left it on his nightstand at home. He only had the chain in the box. The clerk shortly disappeared and returned with some paperwork and booklets. She sat across from them and waited until he and his mother finished talking before they got started.

"So what can I do for you sir?"

"You can call me Cornell."

"Okay Cornell. What do you need?"

"I need you to repair this chain," Nelly said as he pulled out the platinum chain from the box.

"Is a link missing?" the clerk asked as she took the chain and began examining it.

"Yea but I don't have it."

"Oh yes. I see where it broke."

"So can you fix it?"

"Well," she said as she looked up at him, "without the link it would take more time because we would have to find the exact link for this chain and then replace it."

"How long will that take?"

"Maybe one or two weeks."

"Aight. Mom can you get it when it's fixed?"

"No problem Cornell."

"How much will it cost?" he asked, looking back at the clerk.

"Well a standard repair is seventy-five dollars but you'd have to pay for the link in this case and, by the looks of this chain, it won't be cheap."

"That's not a problem. I just need it fixed fast."

"Okay si--- Cornell. All you need to do is leave a number so we can call when it comes in and you're set."

"Leave my cell baby boy."

"Aight."

Nelly finished up the paperwork and waved to the lady as she escorted them out of the store. The mall was more packed now than when they first arrived as Nelly's mother grabbed onto her son's strong forearm so they wouldn't get separated. They cruised the mall, stopping in any shop that looked interesting. Nelly couldn't remember the last time he did this. Everywhere he went now he needed to be surrounded by bodyguards, according to his management team. He was having a good time just being a normal guy and being far away from "Nelly", the world-famous rapper and entrepreneur. He, of course, went into every shoe store they came across on their path through the mall, picking up a few fitted hats, some tank tops, and a few other miscellaneous items. He bought his mom an expensive bottle of perfume and she treated herself to come clothing from Saks Fifth Avenue and the Dolce and Gabbana outlet store. They spend a good amount of the rest of the day in the mall, shopping, talking, and having a good time. He was both surprised and excited that no one recognized who he was.

"Is that the time?" his mother asked, shocked.

"Yea it's almost six."

"We should get going then. The meat shop closes soon and it's a little way from here."

"Oh yea. The barbeque. Let's go!"

The quietly made their way across the mall to where they parked. Nelly didn't quite remember exactly where he parked but he figured how many people would be driving a brand new baby blue Mercedes Roadster. Once he found it, they both walked to it as he noticed two teenage girls acting weirdly. Deciding nothing of it, he continued walking until he saw them coming toward him. He clicked the alarm off and opened the door for his mother and turned to see them right next to him.

"Hi! We're sorry to bother you but are you Nelly?"

He saw no harm in telling them the truth. "Yes."

"I knew it! We're big fans of yours Can we please have your autograph?"

"Sure sweetheart."

He signed the paper and handed it to them. "There you go."

"Thank you so much!" one managed to say. As they were leaving the both turned around, "Oh and by the way, you're really hot!"

"Thanks," he said, sounding modest.

They both giggled and walked away. He sported a faint smile as he climbed into the car. His mom just looked him and smiled. She knew what was going on; she always did. He sped out of the parking lot and towards the meat store, with his mother's directions. Once there, they picked up some fresh, large shrimp, various vegetables, and two pounds of chicken wings. His mom was planning to make shrimp kabobs, with the barbeque chicken wings and yellow rice. As soon as she told him what was on the menu, he sped home because he instantly got hungry. It was hard to hide his emotions when T.I.'s "Bring `Em Out" came on the radio but luckily his mom was on the phone and didn't notice him. His voice pushed Nelly over the edge.

Once they got home he opted to leave the car parked outside in the driveway in case he wanted to go somewhere later on but he knew that it was highly unlikely. They bought so much stuff that it almost didn't fit in the trunk. Nelly grabbed all the bags they got from the mall, his biceps rippling because they were so heavy, and his mom took in the stuff they got from the meat store. After getting in the house, he sat the bags down in the foyer and sorted what was his and what was his mother's. He then took them upstairs and put them in their respective rooms. His mom had already put the rice up and started seasoning the meat when he returned to the kitchen. She told him that he could start skewering the kabobs so he fetched the skewers, grabbed the bowl of shrimp his mom already peeled and seasoned, and coarsely chopped the red onion and bell peppers into medium-sized chunks. He skewered a large shrimp, a red onion chunk, a small white mushroom, a piece of bell pepper, and finally, a medium-sized grape tomato. He repeated this pattern until he had ten full skewers. While his mom was still preparing the wings, he went into the large patio area and began pouring charcoals into the almost brand new grill. Once the fire was lit he stared at the flame, remembering the barbeque he had at his house before the tour started. The fights they had in the pool and how happy he was at that point and time. He stood there and watched the flame go out before putting the kabobs on the grill.

They didn't take that long to finish and then the wings made their onto the hot iron bars of the grill. The yellow rice was done and his mom brought him some extra barbeque sauce for the chicken and a beer to drink. Night was upon them. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, creating a bright orange medley in the sky. The crescent moon's light illuminated the water of the pool, making it even more inviting. He decided that he would take a swim later, if he felt up to it. He and his mom sat down to dinner outside in the patio, as it was so nice. The food tasted great and the talked about any and everything that came to their minds.

After dinner Nelly helped his mom clean up the kitchen and promised that he'd take care of the grill tomorrow. They sat together in the great room and watched TV for a while. His mom told him that she was going to take a bath to relax, kissed him on the forehead, and went upstairs. Nelly, left alone in the great room, flicked through the channels to see if anything interesting was going on. As usual, nothing piqued his curiosity so he decided to go take that swim. He walked upstairs and found a pair of silver swimming trunks. He grabbed a towel from his bathroom and made his way back downstairs. The night was cooler than before as he stepped outside into the patio. He felt the water and knew that it was too cold to get into. He flipped the switch to the pool heater as he disappeared back inside to get a beer. Sitting in a lounge chair to give the pool time to warm up, his mind raced on everything from his upcoming album to T.I. He wanted so bad to call him, just to hear his voice but he knew he wouldn't pick up. Deciding that he couldn't wait anymore, he got up from the chair and jumped into the deepest end of the pool.

The water was slightly warmer than when he first felt it but he felt his body slowly getting used to it. He swam a few laps around the pool, just to get his mind off everything. Although it did work for a while, he knew he couldn't avoid the disaster that was his life for very much longer. Surely enough, innocent thoughts of T.I. began seeping into his brain. They steadily became more and more intense within his mind. He thought for a moment that he was going crazy as he swan to the shallow end and sat on the steps there. He rested his head on two steps above the one he was sitting on and stared at the dark sky, sprinkled lightly with stars. The water was the perfect temperature now as all the thoughts of T.I. and all his love for him consumed him.


	28. Chapter 28

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly opened his eyes to find himself on a deserted street, the rain pouring down and crashing onto his umbrella unmercifully. He wondered where he was and what he was doing here. He walked, the rain creating large puddles in the street, down the dark street looking for someone, anyone that could tell him what was going on. While walking he felt a slight brush against his shoulder but when he looked around him, he saw nothing. He was confused because he knew he felt something against him but there was no one. A few sparks of lightening cracked the sky, casting a mild light over the dark, obviously deserted city. He then realized what he was wearing. He was in a three piece suit, from the looks of it Armani, with a long overcoat. He looked smooth and sensual but he wondered why he was dressed the way he was and where he was going. This time he was sure he felt it when two hands gently caressed his strong shoulders. He turned around to see who the hands were attached to and just stood there and stared in disbelief. Was this really happening? Why did it feel so real? T.I. was under the large umbrella with him, his hands still massaging his now tense shoulder muscles. He couldn't speak so T.I. took the initiative.

"That feel good?"

"Yea," Nelly managed to say in a weak voice.

"You miss this don't you?"

"Yea." He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Me too baby. I miss you," T.I. said as he stopped massaging his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever let me go."

Nelly was more confused than ever. What was going on here? Was his mind playing games on him? Was he going crazy? When he noticed that T.I. wasn't letting go of him one arm slowly wrapped around his waist as the other held on to the umbrella that was protecting them both from the rain. It felt so good for them to be connected like this again. T.I. just felt so right in his arms. He too was dressed in a nice suit with a long overcoat. Nelly didn't know what was happening here but he gave up on trying to figure it out because this was what he wanted. After T.I. finally let of his man they stared at each other for the longest while, neither really know what to say. When he saw T.I. move in for a kiss, he turned away. As much as he didn't want to question it, he had to.

"What does this all mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This can't be real. You can't be real."

"Why question it baby? Just go with the flow."

"I have to question it. If this is not real then I don't think I can handle it."

"You want me to prove that it's real?"

"How?"

"Here," he said as he took Nelly's free hand and placed it on his chest. "This is what my heart does every time you get close to me. It skips beats like crazy and I'm obsessed with that feeling and you."

Nelly stood there and felt T.I.'s strong heart beat against his palm. "I still don't understand how we got here and why we're dressed up like this."

"Who cares? All I know is that you look really good in that suit baby. Relax and let's just be together."

"But what about everything that has happened? One minute we're not together anymore and the next we're here with each other. It makes no sense. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Just tell me that you want me Cornell. Tell me that you still love me."

"Of course I do! I want you so bad that my body physically hurts for you."

"Well then nothing else needs to be said."

"Yes. What about Melanie and what I did? Why are you being so vague with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you forgive me for hurting you the way I did?"

T.I. looked away for a while then directly looked up into the eyes of the man he loved. "Yes."

Nelly was shocked by his answer because while looking into his eyes he saw that he was still wounded. He just lied. "I don't believe you. I see it in your eyes."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth."

"Yes. It still hurts and even though I've tried my hardest to forgive you, I still can't."

"So why are you doing this?"

"Just because I haven't forgiven you doesn't mean that I don't miss you. I'm going crazy here without you. I never thought us going our separate ways would feel like this."

"I know but I don't know what you want here."

"I want to forgive you. I was us to be together again."

"So what's stopping you?"

"My vulnerability to you. Why did you do it Cornell? Weren't you satisfied with me?"

"I don't know why things happened the way they did but it took me losing you to realize that you're who I want. This is what I want."

T.I. hugged him once again, resting his head on his chest. "I'd almost forgotten how good my body feels next to yours."

Nelly felt that although this was what he wanted, it was wrong somehow. The rain got worse with lightening more frequently lighting up the sky as well. His mind was in conflict with his heart. On the one side, his mind couldn't help but think of what was going on here and why. His heart became more and more full with every passing second he spent with T.I., who was still hugging him tightly and softly rubbing his back. It felt so good to have T.I. hold on to him the way he was but Nelly couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to. He came to the hurtful realization that this wasn't happening. Well it was happening, but only in his mind.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he asked out loud, a bit angry.

"Huh?" T.I. asked, letting go and looking at him. "What did you say?"

"This isn't happening. You're not here. My mind is playing tricks on me."

"Not it's not. We're here because we belong with each other."

"No. This isn't reality. It's just some fantasy my mind made up because I'm hurting over losing you."

"I see I'm going to have to prove it to you."

"How?"

Nelly saw T.I. moving in for another kiss as he felt himself being pulled towards his lips as well. Just when it was about to happen, he heard someone calling out his name. He ignored the first call but turned around to see who was there, but saw only shadows. Once he turned back around, T.I. was gone. He was standing under the umbrella, in the rain, in a dark alley all by himself. The voice in his head grew stronger and stronger calling his name.

"Cornell? Are you okay baby boy?" his mother asked in a very worried voice.

"Huh? Yea mom I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"Just having a daydream. Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Are you sure son?"

"Yea. I guess I just got a little too relaxed."

He and his mom talked a little while longer with him mainly trying to convince her that he was alright and to not worry. Once they said good night, Nelly headed straight for the shower. He felt weak, vulnerable, and helpless about what just happened. He wanted to scream or punch something because of his frustration and hurt. The shower did nothing to relax him as he got out and dried himself off. He put on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed.

The daydream he experienced earlier on was the most intense and realistic he ever had. For the most part of it, he didn't know if it was reality or not. The separation from T.I. was taking its mental toll on him. He stared up at the ceiling like a lost child and didn't know what to do as the events replayed over and over in his head. He tried to interpret what the heavy rain, the large umbrella, or even the dark alleyway meant but came up with nothing. He was exhausted and drained as he laid on his bed. It wasn't long after that sleep conquered his body.

After breakfast the next morning, he could tell that his mother was watching him suspiciously. She, of course, was worried about him and after what happened last night, she became even more so. They talked very little over breakfast with Nelly sensing her feelings. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay with him to put her mind at ease but he wasn't so sure of that anymore. What happened in the pool the night before was way too realistic, even for him. It felt too real for it just to be a dream. His love and lust for T.I. was to the point of being obsessive. He was fixated, driven, and focused on the younger rapper and getting him back that it was made clear at that point how deep his love for this man ran. He walked into the great room and saw the TV on but his mom was not looking at it. She was thinking to herself so he sat down next to her and stared at the TV.

"When are we going to talk about what happened last night Cornell?" he heard her ask.

"Mom it's nothing. You're worrying too much about it."

"Of course I have to worry about it. You are my son and I worry about you always."

"Why? I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

"Don't you talk to me like that young man."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's alright son. I just want you to be happy and obviously getting this relationship back meant more to you than I first thought."

"Yea. I'm scared that it won't happen though. That I won't get it back."

"Don't say that baby. If it's that important to you then it will happen. You have to believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. All this shouldn't even be happening."

"We all make mistakes Cornell. Now what you have to do is admit to those mistakes and fix them."

"I know but that's easier said than done you know."

"Yea but no one said life would be easy baby boy. Just don't give up."

"It's kinda hard at times."

"Well during those times just remember all the good memories you two shared together and you'll pull through it."

"I guess but giving up seems so easy right about now."

"I know but I also know you Cornell. You'd never give up on something you want."

"I'm not though sometimes I get so tempted."

"Just don't worry about it right now. Enjoy your last day of relaxing here and you'll come up with a plan when your mind becomes focused again."

"Thanks mom. So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing at all. We'll just relax. It'll get you ready for going back into the real world tomorrow."

"That sounds great."

"Have you booked your flight yet?"

"Yea. I did it last night before I went swimming."

"What time?"

"Ten."

"Why so early?"

"I gotta get back to work."

"I know. I just miss having you here baby boy."

"Yea. You know if I could stay longer I would."

"Of course. It's okay Cornell. I understand."

The course of the day of the day went just as Nelly wanted it to. He relaxed, cleared his mind of T.I., and even got inspired to write lyrics. It felt good and not as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His mom made him a sandwich for lunch and after, he went and sat out by the pool. He deeply stared at the steps where his body was last night when he got lost in his mind. It felt so real, or at least he wanted it to be. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to get caught up in another daydream so he closed his mind off to anything that was remotely related to T.I.

He was relaxing in the pool when he saw his mother making her way outside to him. The evening had cooled off when he agreed to Chinese for dinner. His mom sat on a lounge chair and relaxed herself as he swam laps around the pool. He figured it was one of the easier ways to keep his body fit and tight. After his mom disappeared and went upstairs to take a shower, Nelly stared at the setting sun from the pool. The night was upon them. He got out of the pool and was drying his body when he heard the doorbell echo through the house. Throwing the towel around his neck, he walked through the house to the front door, grabbing the money his mom left on the table on the way. He looked up at the surveillance monitors installed in the foyer, just to be sure, before he opened the door.

"Hi," the young delivery man said, looking up and down Nelly's ripped body.

"Sup shawty? What's the total?"

"Twenty-four dollars."

"Aight," he said handing him a fifty dollar bill. "The rest is your tip."

"Thank you!" he said kindly. "I don't mean to be forward but aren't you Nelly?"

"Yes. I am."

"Cool! Love your music man!"

"Thanks durrty. Always appreciate a fan"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," he said, looking around for a piece of paper.

He ripped the receipt from his food and signed the back of it. He noticed the boy looking him up and down but he didn't mind. He knew the kid was checking him out. After giving the signed receipt back, he smiled faintly and went back into the house. The rest on the evening came to a close rather quickly. At around twelve Nelly made his was upstairs, his mother going to bed only a few minutes before him. About four in the morning Nelly was awoken by the ringing and vibration of his phone on his bed. He felt around for it and clicked it open, his eyes squinting trying to adjust to the glare, and looked at the number, not recognizing it.

"Hello?" he asked into the darkness of his room.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" he asked once again.

The line went dead and he heard the dial tone. He retrieved the number from the phone and studied it. It was unfamiliar and he didn't even recognize the area code. After clicking his phone back to charge, he went back to sleep, though the strange phone call was on his mind. He awoke the next morning to his final home cooked breakfast in what he imagined would be a while. He left many things from the tour at home and only packed the essentials he heeded. The phone call from last night cut through his thoughts from time to time. He wondered who it was and why they didn't say anything when he answered. He was finally ready to get back to work although he wasn't as excited as he thought he would be. Though his passion and commitment was and would always be music and entertaining people, getting away from "Nelly" and just being known as Cornell Hayes Jr. did him a world of good. He reevaluated himself and his actions over the past months, especially when it came to T.I., at his mother's house. He realized some things about himself that he hoped would help him in getting T.I. back.

The house became quiet as he was in the foyer, a cap and shades on, standing directly across from his mother. This was the part that he was dreading. How could he say good bye to his mother? He took off his shades and rested them on his cap and looked at his mom. She was the one who made him feel better when he thought all the pressure would drive him crazy. Talking to her felt so good to him. He would miss it so much. He instantly hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you mom."

"I'm going to miss you like crazy baby boy."

They broke apart. "Thank you for everything. You're the best!"

"You're welcome my son. You're very welcome."

"I should get going. Oh and don't forget about the chain okay."

"Okay. Just remember to stay strong and focused on what you want sweetheart. Fight for what you know belongs to you."

"I'll try my best."

"You'll make it. You're a very resourceful young man and I believe in you my son."

"Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love you more honey. Have a safe flight."

She sweetly kissed her son on his cheek and watched as the limo pulled away from her house. While in the car Nelly pulled out his phone and examined the strange number that woke him up the night before. After thinking about it for a short while, he called it back. It rang a few times before he started to get impatient. After the fifth ring he hung up. The limo driver informed him that the airport was less than five minutes away as he got prepared to step back into "Nelly's" world. He already missed being Cornell the son and normal guy. His mom and her words were on his mind as well and though they stayed with him, he still didn't have any plan on what he was going to do in terms of T.I.


	29. Chapter 29

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Once he was back in L.A., he checked into the hotel and just fell on top of his bed. He was more tired than he thought he'd be. His hopes of heading to the recording studio tonight just went up in smoke. After making plans to start recording again tomorrow, he ordered dinner and called Murphy, who said he'd be in L.A. the following day. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood to hit a club tonight, he just stayed in his room and relaxed himself. A little before eleven, he came up with some lyrics for a couple more songs. After that, he jumped in the shower and got ready for bed.

The next day was pretty uneventful seeing as he had to use the studio late at night because they were booked solid throughout the day. He wanted someone to talk to, someone to hold, and someone to kiss right. He wanted T.I. back in his life. Doing as his mother advised, he just thought of some of the good memories they two shared together, though it only made him lust after the caramel colored rapper even more. This was his hell. Although the thought of giving up on the relationship crossed his mind a few times, he couldn't quit T.I. for anything. He didn't know how to nor did he want to anyway. He called the driver after a long while of thinking about T.I. and was off to where it all started.

After meeting up with two producers his management team hired, they all busily went to work on doing what they did best; making music. The beats the producers cam up with were catchy and once Nelly's lyrics were laced into them, the tracks were blazing. His mind did wander from time to time but he worked hard to just concentrate on the music. It was late and even though he could keep going with the session, all they could do was come up with beats because he didn't have any new lyrics. Instead of wasting time and money, they all decided to just call it a night.

Shortly after the producers left, Nelly went on a mission. After what seemed like endless corridors he found where he wanted to be. Opening the door and standing in the doorway, the room where it all happened came into focus within his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets, leaned toward the door frame, his bicep resting against it, and stared at the couch where his life was forever changed. The night he kissed another man. The night where he fell in love with T.I. The memories were overwhelming him but he enjoyed it. This way, he felt closer to the man he loved. His mind vividly remembered everything about that evening as it replayed in his head. How he smelled. The position they were in. The look of confusion and shock plastered on both their faces. Those lips that felt so perfect pressed against his. Everything. How could he give up those feelings? How could he give up T.I.?

Though he wanted to see the place where he and T.I. first kissed, he wasn't expecting it to hurt him as much as it did. Seeing the room and the couch hit him hard. He closed his eyes and tried to think while on the limo ride back to the hotel but didn't come up with anything to help get T.I. to come back to him. It was hopeless. He was slowly starting to lose faith in his love. Once he got back to the hotel it was almost three in the morning and he was exhausted. His voice was straining a little from recording and his body was almost to the point of being non-responsive to his commands. His mental state of being was slip-shot at best as he fell onto the bed and sleep instantly carried his weak body away.

Nelly tossed and turned in his sleep throughout the rest of the morning hours. The emotional separation from T.I. was taking its toll on him. Though he loved the physical aspects of their relationship, the mental part was much more stronger. He felt the connection they once shared rapidly weakening and disintegrating into nothingness. As hard as he tried to prevent this from happening, it still continued. He felt around for his phone when he heard it ringing and felt it slightly vibrating the bed.

"Hello?" he asked it on almost incoherent voice.

"Hi sweetheart! How are you?" he heard his mom say.

"Not so good."

"What's wrong baby boy?"

"Everything. I'm losing this fight mom."

"Don't say that. It is hard but you can't give up son."

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You haven't thought of something yet?"

"No. I feel like I'm losing faith in my love. What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you should call her."

Nelly said nothing. "Are you there?"

"Yea I'm here. I don't want to do this anymore. It's too hard on me."

"Listen to me Cornell. You have to do this. You are worth it. You have to believe that in the end baby boy."

"You're just saying that because I'm your son."

"Stop it! Stop making excuses. I say it because it's the truth. You are worth it and if she doesn't realize that soon then maybe she's not the one for you."

"I don't know."

"You need me to fly out there to be with you?"

"No. I'll manage mom."

"You sure honey?"

"Yea. I'm a man now and I have to accept the good and the bad things that come with my mistakes."

"Don't give up. This is for you."

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask for son. I'll call you later to see how you're doing okay?"

"Okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too Cornell. Bye."

Talking to his mother made him feel better. He got up and brushed his teeth. After breakfast, he just relaxed in his room and hooked up his Playstation 2 to get his mind off of his music and T.I. for a while. He had the night off but his album still needed a lot of work. Ultimately though, he was happy with the progress he was making with it. He decided that the best way to relieve some of his stress and tension was to go to the gym. The hotel had a huge gym when he went down to it in a pair of black basketball shorts, a white tank top, and a white Nike headband. Most of the other patrons of the gym were too focused on their workouts to even notice him. He hopped on a treadmill and began working his body out.

The next weeks passed rather quickly with Nelly constantly being in and out of the studio finalizing his album, doing some appearances to promote it, and even hitting the clubs and partying on occasions with Murphy. T.I. was still constantly on his mind but he didn't let it bother him as much as it did before. He still loved him of course, but he had to appear strong, confident, and together in public. He was even more excited when he finally got the fixed chain T.I. gave him back. It looked as perfect as the day he got it and the work on it was so good that there was no evidence it was ever broken in the first place. Nelly, of course, rocked it everywhere he went now that he had it back. It made T.I. feel closer to him and he liked that.

The album was done and Nelly was extremely proud of it. He even managed to get a love song onto it that he wrote for T.I., though only he knew it. The management team decided to push its release back to the sixth of June so it would give him more time to hype it up. He did everything from MTV's "TRL" to BET's "106 And Park" to tell the public about it, while dropping off his new single in the process to get the fans just as excited about the album's release as he was. He also did talk shows like "The View" and "Live with Regis and Kelly" to reach a different demographic, though he knew that his base was teenagers. His managers even talked him into doing a short radio tour, which he really didn't mind because it kept his mind off of everything, even if only for a short while.

The album launch was less than a week away now and Nelly found out that his team was planning on throwing him an album release party. It was going by slowly though because he was anxious to get it out to the fans. The promotions for it were going extremely well and he could feel the excitement growing within the fans. The single he just released shot up the charts and was now sitting at number one. During the weekend, he went crazy with Murphy and some other friends from the group he belonged to, The St. Lunatics. They went to party after party, drank alcohol like it was water, and just enjoyed each other's company. This was great for Nelly because he was so busy with work and hanging with his crew that T.I. hardly crossed his mind. When he did though, he felt hopeless and still wounded.

They Spyder Club was jam packed with celebrities and fans that came out to support Nelly's new album. Though the numbers wouldn't be out for another week, he was confident about it as he talked to reporters on the red carpet outside the club. This was his night to shine and though he was, he wanted T.I. to be there to share it with him. After he talked to the reporters, he walked into the packed club and went to the bar to get a drink. The music was blasting, the lights were flashing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Nelly wasn't expecting such a big turn out but he appreciated it. He met up, talked to, and took pictures with everyone from Usher to Chad Michael Murray. The party was a wild success.

About three hours into the party one of his managers informed him that he should be getting ready to hit the stage soon. Following him backstage Nelly did a quick change of clothes and started warming up his voice. All of the St. Lunatics were there and would be taking the stage with him. The management team picked out three songs for him to perform, to which he didn't object to because he liked all the songs on this record. A crack of thunder boomed outside and they all knew that rain was headed their way. Once he heard the announcer mention to the crowd about the live performance, they all stepped out onto the stage and began doing what they knew how to do best.

Being back on stage gave Nelly more of a high than he imagined it would. The lights, raving music, and screaming fans fed him and ignited a fire inside him that always made him perform better. As he suspected, the fans went wild with the crazy beats and his even crazier lyrics. The dance floor was crowded with normal people and celebrities alike, dancing it up and living life to the fullest. This was his night. He savored in the glory of the moment as his adrenaline levels reached intense highs. The few other times when he felt this good was when he was with T.I. The impromptu concert was getting the fans more hyped up than even he ever anticipated and he loved every moment of it.


	30. Chapter 30

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

He began the third song, a bit exhausted, but loving every minute of it. He put everything he had into this album so it was only fair that he do the same for the show. About half way into the song, Nelly glanced over to the entrance of the club and saw more people coming in, some of them soaking wet. His heart stopped just about completely and he almost lost his concentration when he saw T.I. walking in among them, apparently by himself. He was wet but not as much as the others and he had a pair of blue baggy jeans and a polo shirt, his signature style, on. Nelly kept staring intently at him out of the corner of his eye and suddenly wanted the song to be over. Why was he here? What did it mean?

After suffering through the rest of the song, he and the Lunatics thanked the audience and pushed the album, all while he was still glancing over T.I.'s direction every other second, though he and the younger rapper never made eye contact. He wanted to catch him before he left. They all stepped backstage, dripping with sweat as towels were offered to them. He quickly dried his face and arms, thanked the crew, and rushed out back into the club. The masses of people were a huge obstacle for him to overcome but he pushed, pressed, and scooted his body through the crowds and finally found a space to breathe. He looked around and didn't see anyone even remotely resembling T.I. until his eyes came upon the bar. He immediately walked to it and stood directly behind the man he loved, watching him sip his drink from time to time. Even with the large crowd all around him, he still noticed how good he smelled.

"Hey!" he said loudly over the music for a lack of anything better to say.

T.I. turned around in the stool with his drink in his hand. "Nelly. Great show."

He sensed the indifference in his voice. "Thanks. Why'd you call me Nelly?"

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Yea but you never called me by it before."

"That was a long time ago."

"Oh."

"I just stopped by to wish you the best with the album. Just because whatever we had didn't work doesn't mean that I don't still support you shawty."

"We could have it again. That's what I want!"

"Don't do this. I didn't come here for that. As far as I'm concerned that shit stopped when the tour wrapped."

"So you have no feelings for me anymore?"

T.I. became uneasy. "I gotta go. Plenty of shit to do tomorrow."

He put his drink on the bar and walked right past Nelly and to the exit. Nelly was stunned but his mind kept repeating the word "follow" to him so he did. The rain poured down into the city as he saw T.I. step into it and began making his way to what he assumed was his hotel room. Nelly ran after him and grabbed onto his arm, both stopping and staring at each other in the dark, wet parking lot. After an initial struggle, T.I. gave in and stared down at the wet floor, where puddles of water were rapidly expanding. The rain crashed onto their clothes as Nelly still held on to T.I.'s wrist. They stared at each other and Nelly still saw it there. He saw everything he was looking for.

"I see it in your eyes. Don't fight it anymore," he said trying to convince T.I. to come back to him.

"Nothing's there. Everything I felt for you is gone now. Let me go!"

"Baby please. Come back to me."

"Don't call me that! Let me go. I have other places to be."

"I made a mistake okay. Don't you think I suffered enough?"

"Everything has to be about you doesn't it? How the fuck do you think I felt all this time?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to make you happy again."

"No. It won't work. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm still the same man you fell in love with baby."

"Bullshit! The man I fell for wouldn't do the shit you did. I don't trust you."

"Well let's work on it together. I need you! I miss our conversations and the way you make me feel."

"Too fucking bad. You should've thought of all that before you pulled the shit you did."

"You're still angry and I understand that. But I'm dying here without you."

"And how do you think I feel? I gave my heart to you Cornell and you fucking destroyed it. How can you expect me to forgive you for that?"

"I'm a fucking idiot! It took me losing the best thing in my life to realize that you were it. And you still are!"

"I can't do this. I can't be with you."

"Why baby? Give me another chance."

"I'm fresh out of chances."

"But you love me. I know you do."

"It's not enough this time. I'm scared of the next time when you'll hurt me. This shit was bad enough but how would I deal with that?"

"That's not going to happen. I've seen what my mistakes cost me and have done to you. I won't let it happen ever again."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do because I believe it in my heart."

"I want to trust you but it's too hard to have myself fall for you again."

"Try. You're who I want."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I have no doubt about it."

"They why'd you do it?"

"Because I was weak. That's why I need you by my side to keep me strong."

"I can't Cornell," he said as he took his hand away. "I can't go back to you."

"Yes you can! You're just being stubborn. Let me back in please."

"So you can destroy what's left of my heart? Why would I do that?"

"No! So I can protect it and you."

"I don't need protection shawty. Oh wait, I do. From you!"

"No. It was a mistake Cliff. I love you."

T.I. wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Nelly never called him by that before. They were now both drenched as T.I. started thinking. Nelly saying that he loved him had the same effect on him, although he was careful not to show it. This was intense but an even stronger urge to kiss Nelly was developing inside him. As much as he tried to fight it, Nelly was right. He still loved him. He still wanted him. Of course he would have to learn how to trust him again but he felt that he was worth it in the end. Nelly meant everything to him and he wanted that kind of love back in his life. His body and soul ached for it. He had to try his best to forgive this man who he loved more than anything.

"I like the chain shawty," he said as his fingers ran along it and gently brushed against Nelly from time to time. "Who gave it to you?"

"Someone I'm in love with. Someone who is compassionate, caring, funny, sexy, smart, outgoing and a whole lot of other things I could list. I love him with everything I am."

"He loves you too," T.I. said, referring to himself in the third person.

"So then why aren't we back together?"

"Because he's afraid of committing himself again only to get hurt. He doesn't think he could handle that if it happened again."

"He shouldn't worry about that! He should know by not how committed I am to him. There's no one else for me."

"He's just being stubborn," T.I. said as he faintly smiled.

Nelly lifted his chin with his finger and stared into those hazel eyes that he missed so much. "I love you. I don't know what else to say."

"It's enough. I love you Cornell. I never stopped. You're made for me."

"And you're made for me Clifford `Tip' Harris."

"I like T.I. better shaw----"

Nelly muffled out his words by crushing their lips together. These feelings they both knew were there flooded their bodies once more, overwhelming them both. They tasted rainwater on each other and finally remembered that they were still in the parking lot and in the rain. If even possible, the rain seemed to be coming at them harder than it was before. It took a long while before either man could pull away from all the passion that kept the kiss going, though it was clear that neither really wanted to.

"What about your party? They'll be wondering where you went."

"I did what I had to do for the release party. They can manage the rest. Besides, I don't want to let you go!"

"Well then shawty, how about we go back to my hotel?" he asked, pointing a block down the street.

"I'm with that."

The two men took the alleys to get to the grand hotel where T.I. was staying at. Water was everywhere from inside their shoes to their soaking wet boxers. They didn't realize just how long there were out in the rain. Using the service elevator to ensure privacy, they men slowly made their way up to his room. They held hands until T.I. thought of a wicked idea.

"You know," he said with a mischievous grin on his face, "we're two very sexy people in an elevator all by ourselves."

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Nelly needed no further encouragement. He pressed T.I. against one of the walls of the elevator and started a ferocious assault on his mouth. They still dripped of rainwater and tasted it, but tasted each other even more. Nelly indulged himself unmercifully in the taste he simply came to know as T.I. T.I. also went crazy because he missed those lips that fit perfectly with his. Even through his wet jeans, T.I. felt his man's hard dick trying to break free. He grabbed it through the wet fabric and Nelly jumped a little.

"Someone's getting a little excited," he said as he continued to fondle him through his soaked pants.

Nelly moved closer to his ear and licked the lobe. "Well I haven't been touched there in a long while so he's very happy right now," he sensually whispered into T.I.'s ear.

"I see. He's going to be even happier in a few minutes."

"Maybe we should stop."

"Why?"

"We're almost to the top. What if someone catches us?"

"Don't worry. The penthouse takes up the whole top floor of this hotel so no one's going to interrupt us."

"Why didn't you say so?"


	31. Chapter 31

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly moved back in for the lips that he missed. T.I. rested both arms on his shoulders as Nelly's were wrapped around his waist. Together, they created a puddle of water on the floor but neither cared as they were lost in each other. The elevator door opened and Nelly led T.I. out of it, not breaking the kiss. They carefully walked to the door with their tongues still dancing on each other's. T.I. felt Nelly go into his back pocket and retrieve the keycard. While still caught up in their make-out session, Nelly swiped it and kicked the door open. He wrapped his arms around T.I., dropped the keycard on the floor, and kicked the door shut. T.I. pressed him against the door and rested his hands on his lover's hips. Nelly went down to his neck.

"Let's go take a shower," he said in between moans.

"I'm following you."

"I think we're too overdressed."

With that, Nelly put his arms in the air and T.I. pulled his shirt off. They kissed while he jerked T.I.'s shirt over his head, only pausing momentarily to get it off all the way before their lips locked again. Their pants, shoes, socks, and boxers came off after that. In the same fashion they made it into the room, their naked bodies pressed against each other's and made their way to the bathroom. Their cold bodies, from the rain, started getting warmer being so close to each other all the while their lips were still connected. This was surreal to Nelly. He and T.I. hadn't been together like this in such a long time that he forgot how good he made him feel. Nelly pressed T.I. against the bathroom door, held their hands together, and continued kissing his now pinker lips.

Once they finally found themselves in the bathroom, Nelly grabbed T.I. into a bear hug, picked him up, and walked over to the spacious shower. He slid the glass door open and they both stepped into the shower. After adjusting the temperature of the water, they both stepped under the falling water and started making out once again. All the passion, love, and pure lust the two men had been denied in the pasts months came rushing to the surface and exploded. T.I.'s lips were now blood red from Nelly's continued assault on them. Soft moans and whimpers echoed throughout the bathroom as Nelly pushed the caramel colored rapper against the tiled wall of the shower, interlocked their fingers together and pressed them against the wall over his head, and continued wrestling with his tongue.

T.I. loved his man's hard body pressed against his and his eager tongue swirling around in his mouth. He loved everything about Nelly and that's why it was so hard for him after the break up. He always felt as if he did something wrong in the relationship to make Nelly cheat. After everything, he was the one left confused, depressed, and alone. When he thought that he couldn't handle it anymore, he called Nelly, if only to hear his voice. Doing this only made the younger rapper lust for the man he loved even more. He never thought they would be back together like this again but it was clear that they both wanted it. They both needed it and each other. T.I. forgave Nelly the second they met up at the bar at his release party but he didn't realize it until now. He loved this man with everything he was made of.

Nelly slowly moved down the caramel skin he so desperately missed kissing, licking, and sucking on. T.I.'s moans increased as his man's lips planted kisses on every inch of his neck, ears, and broad chest. It was only a matter of time before his erect nipples drew Nelly to them. His tongue flickered over one while his thumb gently caressed the other. T.I. tasted like nothing he ever had before and he loved indulging himself in his man. The nipples became even more erect as he continued pleasuring them, soliciting wild moans from the younger rapper.

T.I. gently grabbed Nelly's head and brought it up to his face. They kissed as he slowly switched their positions, with Nelly being pressed against the wall. He didn't mind it in the least when T.I. took control of him. It only made him hotter for the man he loved. T.I. licked his lover's lip and then moved to his ear. This felt so right. Being with the man he loved in this intimate way was all that mattered. The shower kept spraying the men with warm water as T.I. made his way down Nelly's ripped body, kissing and licking every inch he possibly could. When he got to his lover's pole, he took as much of it into his mouth as he could in one swift motion.

Nelly's body instantly convulsed as he felt his dick being covered by a warm sensation. T.I.'s head slowly bobbed back and forth on his already spit-slicked dick. Tasting him again was even better than the other times. Nelly's hands made their way to the back of his head and he gently began to move his hips back and forth, making sure to only give his lover how much of him he could handle. After a while he was too gone in the passion to keep rocking his hips so T.I. just went back to what he was doing before. He could tell that Nelly wasn't going to last long but he had other ideas in his mind. He licked the head a couple more times, tasting precum, and then kissed his way back up Nelly's body. He kissed his neck and sensually kissed his lips.

"I want you!" he said as he looked into Nelly's eyes. "I need you shawty!"

He saw the fire in T.I.'s eyes and knew instantly what it meant. Their lips connected as their bodies once again switched positions. T.I. kissed him one last time before he turned around and rested his head against the wall. He desperately needed to be connected with his man again. Nelly's hands gently brushed over his perfect ass, which sent shivers up his spine. It has been a long while since they had been together this way so Nelly knew that they would have to take it slowly.

"Are you ready baby?" he whispered into T.I.'s ear.

"Yea. Fuck me."

He grabbed the base of his rock hard dick and slowly pressed the tip of it against T.I.'s entrance, which made him shake a little. Nelly slowly began working himself into the younger rapper he loved more than anything. T.I. was as tight as the first time they ever made love and Nelly knew that he must be in pain. Carefully maneuvering himself to cause less pain to his lover, he leaned over and began kissing the back of his neck and whispered words of encouragement into his ear. T.I. wanted this but it felt like he was being ripped open once again. He did the best he could as Nelly pushed more into him. The pleasure did start outweighing the pain though and all the memories of how good it felt to have Nelly inside him came screaming back to him. He loved this. He needed this.

"Relax baby," he said into his ear. "Take all the time you want."

Being inside T.I. again made Nelly question how he was able to survive without it for the whole time they were apart. It was like a drug to him. T.I. was like an addictive drug to him. He loved how perfectly they fit together and how much pleasure this brought him. Once T.I. said he was ready, he slowly began moving his hips back and forth, taking short strokes so that T.I.'s insides would get used to him like it did before. Loud moans filled and echoed off the bathroom walls as both men received the optimum of pleasure from each other. At T.I.'s request, Nelly picked up the pace slowly, giving the younger rapper time to adjust. He bent over and kissed T.I.'s back and neck as he continued to make love to him.

"Fuck me Cornell! Oh Fuck! Make me yours again baby!"

"I love you so much baby!" he said in and out of moans. "This feels so right!"

Nelly increased the speed of his hips and started doing longer strokes, which started jabbing against T.I.'s prostate, causing him to howl out in ecstasy. He pulled his dick out of his ass all the way before slamming it back into his lover's hot hole. He had T.I. screaming for more as he kept up with his rhythm. Feeling his dick surrounded by T.I.'s insides made him hornier and lust after the younger rapper even more than ever. He never had this experience with any of the women he's been with in the past but he figured it was made this way because he was in love with the caramel colored rapper. His hands moved from his hips to grab onto T.I.'s pulsating dick. He stroked him off with the same rhythm as he fucked him, making him feel lightheaded and overwhelmed with pleasure. Nelly felt himself close to cumming as he felt T.I.'s dick violently shake in his hands and the hot white liquid exploding out of his head. He kept jacking him off until he felt T.I.'s anal ring clamp down onto his slick pole. The friction created by this sent him over the edge in a rush.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "I'm cumming baby."

T.I. winced as little as he felt his lover's warm seed began to coat his insides. He could never get used to that feeling but he loved Nelly way too much for it to even matter. Nelly rested his body against the glass shower door, trying to catch his breath as T.I. slowly turned around and rested his whole body against the tiled wall. He closed his eyes, a bit exhausted, and reveled in the afterglow he knew he had. Every time he and Nelly were intimate, they both had the glow on their face after it was over, though only the two of them noticed it. The water from the shower became a little cooler as T.I. started to feel slight pains coming from his abdomen because of what they just did. He didn't care because he loved and enjoyed every minute of it. He opened his eyes to see Nelly only a few inches away from his face and looking directly into his eyes. They showed that he was happy and for this T.I. was happy.

"You're so cute you know that," he said as T.I. continued staring into those eyes he always managed to get lost in.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Hayes."

"Oh. It's like that now? Okay Mr. Harris, did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

"I enjoyed it more baby," he said as he wrapped his arms around his man's neck and softly kissed him on his lips. "I love you Cornell. I always have."

"You don't know how happy hearing you say that makes me."

"Well in that case, I am completely in love with you Cornell Hayes Jr."

"I love you even more than that Mr. Clifford Harris."

"Good!"

Their lips locked once again with T.I.'s hands still around Nelly's neck and his hands tightly around the younger rapper's narrow waist. This was better than any dream either man had about the other. Everything felt perfect. They finally got to the shower they both avoided for so long. Nelly couldn't stop kissing the man he loved. He didn't want to because he missed it and him so much. T.I. started playing hard to get after a while but as hard as he tried, he always gave in to Nelly. It was like he had some kind of power over him and he loved it. Nelly was the first to finish showering and hopped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he felt T.I. behind him, hugging him tightly. He gave him a towel and together, they walked back to his bedroom.

Nelly had to wear a pair of T.I.'s boxers because he had no dry clothes with him. He picked up the wet clothes from the foyer and hung them in the shower to dry as T.I. went to find some clothes to put on. Once Nelly emerged from the shower and back into the bedroom, he saw his love on the bed covered from the waist down with his bare, perfect chest and abdomen exposed. He was flipping through the channels until he saw Nelly, who only had a pair of boxers that were too tight for him on. He seductively called his man over and Nelly obliged. He crawled under the blanket with him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was only a matter of time before Nelly rested his head on T.I.'s lap. He felt it when T.I. gently began caressing around his ear and neck with his warm fingers.

"I miss this," he said as they both stared at the TV. "I miss you."

"Yea. I thought about you every second of every day. The only times I didn't was when I forced myself not to because it hurt too badly. I'm sorry I fucked up baby. You didn't deserve that."

"That's in the past now. All that matters now is that we're here together," T.I. said as he leaned forward and kissed Nelly on his cheek.

"I know. I was worried that we'd never have this again though. That I'd never get you back. I couldn't cope with that baby. I couldn't manage without you there to hold me."

"It was hard for both of us. I gave into my feelings once."

"What do you mean?"

"The separation from you pushed me over the edge once. I mean it was pretty bad throughout the whole time we were apart but this one time I just went crazy."

"What did you do?"

"I called you."

"That was you?"

"Yea. I called from a hotel phone. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"You know it was four in the morning when you called me? I just thought it was a wrong number or something."

"I woke you up? Good!" he said as he slightly laughed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist and hearing your voice sent shivers down my body."

"It's okay. You don't know how many times I picked up my phone and almost dialed your number."

"What stopped you?"

"I knew that you wouldn't pick up. You're like a drug to me baby. I'm addicted to you. I can't help how I feel about you."

"Yea I know. No one's ever affected me the way you have. I didn't think I'd find this kind of love or that it would be with another man but here I am. I couldn't quit you then and I can't quit you now."

Nelly got off his lap, sat up, and stared into his eyes. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too," he responded as Nelly laid back and he rested his head on his strong chest, feeling his every heart beat and breath taken.

"I have to say though that I thought of giving up a few times."

"Could you have done it?"

"Probably, but it would have been like ripping off an arm or something."

"Oh."

"I was starting to lose faith in what I felt for you baby and that's a dangerous place to be."

"Yea I know. So what changed your mind?"

"My mom."

"You told her about us?"

"No. I couldn't bring myself to."

"So how did she help you?"

"I told her that I met the one and was in love. She naturally assumed I was talking about a female so I didn't correct her."

"Oh."

"But talking to her brought me back from the edge. She gave me everything."

"What did she say?"

"Well I told her how I cheated and she almost bit my head off."

"Good instincts. I like her already," T.I. said as he laughed.

"Yea. I told her how fucked up I felt and how I felt like giving up and she just kept my head up you know. She told me that everything would work out and that it would be worth it in the end."

"And is it?"

"Well we haven't reached the end yet but as of right now it is worth it durrty. You're worth it to me."

"Why did you do it Cornell?" T.I. hesitated at first but asked anyway. He needed to know.

"What?"

"Cheat on me."

Nelly got a little nervous but he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "I honestly don't know. I had so much to drink that night that if I didn't wake up with her in the bed with me, I wouldn't have remembered anything. I was fucked up and I know it's not a good enough excuse but that's exactly how it happened. I didn't set out to hurt you."

There was a long silence. "I forgive you Cornell. I forgive you for everything," he said as he stared at the TV.

These words resonated in his mind. "Are you sure? I mean I want you to trust me again but if you're not ready to yet then I understand that. I don't want you to feel pressured baby."

"Relationships are made of compromises right?"

"I guess."

"You made a mistake and I'm not going to hold it over your head forever, though I was planning to at first. I hoped that what we felt for each other would get past it and it did."

"You were planning to make me suffer forever?"

"Yes. I wish you could've been me when I walked into the lounge on the bus that day to hear Murphy brag about what you two did. I looked straight at you and didn't even recognize you after that."

"I was a real selfish jerk."

"Yes you were, but as much as I wanted to hate you forever for fucking me up emotionally, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hate you because I loved you so much. I realized then that you were it. You were for me."

"I don't deserve you after what I did."

"I used to think so as well but now I don't. You do deserve me and I deserve you baby."

"I don't know what I did to have you in my life but this is where you're staying. I'm nothing without you T.I."

"What happened to Cliff?"

"You said you liked T.I. better didn't you?"

"Yea. Earlier tonight in the rain."

"This is what I miss the most about us. How strong the emotional bond we have is. I miss talking to you about everything that pops into my head."

"I missed everything about you. The way you hold me, those sexy lips of yours and our deep connection most of all."

"I promise to you that we'll never be apart again, with the exception of work."

"I believe you. So I see you got the chain fixed."

"I had to. It's the only way I felt close to you."

"I remember when I went to pick out that chain for you. I was so gone on you."

"And you're not now?"

"No. I'm even more in love with the man who the chain was intended for now. I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me and broke it."

"Trust me I understand. You had every right to be but like you said, that's all in the past now. We have to look forward to the future."

"True. Is there anything I can do to make that up to you?"

"Well there is one thing I want right now."

"What's that?"

"You. I want you."

"Good! Round two!"


	32. Chapter 32

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

T.I. sensually crawled on top of his man and began kissing him, lightly at first. Nelly gently caressed his shoulders and back as he did his work. He knew the night wasn't over by a long-shot and it was quickly going on record as being one his favorite and most treasured ones. Nelly invited T.I.'s tongue into his welcoming mouth and they sinfully danced upon each other, which instantly got him hot and bothered. T.I. was the best kisser he ever experienced. He knew all these motions and maneuvers with his tongue and lips that kept him guessing and he liked that. Plus it didn't hurt that he was one of Nelly's most favorite tastes in the world. He never thought he'd like being dominated but when T.I. did it to him, it was just too damn sexy to refuse. The younger rapper had skills, he had to admit.

T.I.'s tongue explored every single inch of Nelly's soft, pink lips and the inside of his mouth. He loved the taste of Nelly. He loved kissing him. He loved discovering every inch of his perfect body. Their hands found each other and held on while he was still on top of his man, both his legs firmly planted on either side of his body. The assault on Nelly's lips made them even pinker than before as T.I. kept at it. Both had been deprived of each other for so long that once they finally got back together, their animal instincts took them over. Nelly had his turn under the shower and now it was T.I.'s turn to show him how much he really missed him. He let his hands go and slowly put them on Nelly's chest. He began moving them down the ripped body that belonged to him as Nelly laughed a little in between kisses because it tickled. On either side of his body, T.I.'s fingers hooked on to his pair of boxers and slowly pulled them down, causing a sensation in itself. He threw them on the floor.

"Good," he said in between moans. "There were too tight anyway."

"Look at me and look at you shawty. Of course they're gonna be tight."

"Well they're off now so you can take advantage of me," he said as he slightly laughed.

"I plan on taking you up on that offer right now!"

He literally ripped his boxers off and continued passionately kissing the man he loved. Nelly felt T.I.'s rock hard dick poking against his flat stomach and he wanted it. He wanted to taste it. He wanted it in him again. After wrapping his hands around the younger rapper, he turned him around so that he was on the top. It was his turn now. Their lips met for a quick kiss as he began kissing a trail down T.I.'s already somewhat shaking body. He placed kisses everywhere on his neck, ears, and collarbone. He sucked on it, leaving a small hickey on it as T.I. moaned with pleasure. He licked both his nipples, like before, until he felt T.I. pushing him further down his body. Moving along, he licked the contours of his man's abs and bellybutton before his moth slowly engulfed as much of T.I. he could take.

This was heaven for the caramel colored rapper. Nelly worked his pole like a pro, sucking and licking everywhere, making sure to properly lube it up for later. T.I. rested his hands behind his own head and just looked as Nelly continued pleasing his most sensitive area. The suction he was using give an extra vacuuming effect to his sucking and made T.I. even harder. His dick developed a mind of its own and starting jolting in Nelly's mouth from all the pleasure it was receiving. Nelly's head moved up and down and he eventually developed a faster and steadier rhythm of moving his lover's dick in and out of his hot mouth. Precum sprayed on his tongue and he lapped it up, not giving it a second though.

At Nelly's request, he started moving his hips back and forth, feeding him his dick. He was almost able to swallow him w hole but still had about an inch he couldn't get down he predicted. T.I. kept working his dick in and out of the older rapper's welcoming and wanting mouth. Once he thought it was sufficiently lubed up, he grabbed it at the base and pointed it up into the air. His tongue connected with the head and he slowly began licking along the underside of T.I.'s rock hard dick, creating immense pleasure for the young rapper. He continued the trail all the way down to his lover's walnut-shaped balls. After gently grazing them against his teeth for added emphasis, he licked and sucked on each one for a while and eventually took both into his mouth, sucking them as if they were two big gumballs. T.I. tasted fresh and clean. He always did. Nelly eventually licked his way back up the body he almost lost his mind for. He had enough. He wanted T.I. in the worst possible way. He rested both his hands on either side of T.I., to hold his body up, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Fuck me," he softy said. "I wanna ride you my baby boy."

"Oh now I'm your baby boy? I like it shawty!"

"Just shut up and make love to me durrty," he said with one of his infamous sexy smirks.

"If you're gonna talk to me like that then I'm not gonna do it," T.I. playfully pouted.

"Come on self-proclaimed `King of the South.' You can't refuse someone willing to give it up to you can you?"

"I am the King of the South shawty. Don't get it twisted!"

"Well then I think it's about time the `King' had a piece of his most loyal fan. I want to sit on his real throne," Nelly sensually whispered next to his ear.

"Since you put it like that shawty, how can I refuse?"

Their lips met one last time Nelly let him up. He was on his hands and knees on the bed as T.I. made his way to do what they both wanted. His hand ran over the ass he would soon claim as Nelly slightly shivered. Nelly was nervous because it had been a long while since he and T.I. did this last and he was scared that it was going to hurt again. He dismissed those thoughts because he vividly remembered how much pleasure this brought with it. Pleasure beyond his wildest fantasies and the only payment was a few moments of discomfort. In the end he was getting the better deal so he cleared his mind and waited for T.I. to begin entering him. T.I. rested his hands on Nelly's hips and admired his perfect ass for a minute. It was smooth, round and toned, but not overly so. One of his hands grabbed the base of his slippery meat as the other grabbed onto his lover's hip for support. Nelly felt the head against his entrance and began to relax more. T. I. slowly started inserting himself, pushing against his tight anal ring.

Nelly silently yelped in pain and grabbed on to anything within his grasp to help alleviate the pain of his insides being torn apart. The resistance against T.I.'s dick was even greater than the first time they did this, which only fueled his fire and passion to do it even more. He continued to gently push into the older rapper, finally able to get past his constricted anal ring. Nelly rested his head on two pillows as he tightly closed his eyes. When T.I. saw this, he gently moved toward his neck, being extra careful not to force more of himself in, and started licking his earlobe. He kissed and sucked everywhere around Nelly's neck and ears to help him forget about the pain he was in.

"Be a soldier Cornell baby," he sweetly whispered into his ear. "Be my soldier!"

"Go slow."

"Whenever you're ready baby."

Instead of T.I. pushing more into him, Nelly relaxed and started slowly sliding himself back on his thick shaft. After a while he was reminded of why he was doing it in the first place. The first wave of pleasure rippled through his unsuspecting body and he became instantly addicted once again. He eagerly looked at T.I., who knew what he wanted. It started of slowly seeing as Nelly still wasn't totally used to the rod that was impaling him but more and more of the pain was replaced with pure bliss. The uncomfortable part was over as T.I. picked up his pace on fucking his man's hole. Snickers and grunts escaped Nelly's lips and managed to drive the younger rapper wild. The friction created by the still tight anal ring and wall around his dick was forcing more and more blood into his already steel hard dick. The warmth of Nelly's insides gently embracing his dick also created a heightened sexual experience that was gratifying to both men.

Nelly quickly became used to T.I. pounding him as moans and screams from both men filled the overly large bedroom. By now, he grabbed on to both his hips and was frantically moving in and out of him, the heat and resistance created by both their bodies ensuring that neither would last much longer. The long strokes T.I. took into and out of his lover stabbed at his prostate and took the experience up another level, if that were even possible. T.I. never had such a high during any sexual experience before and he was committed on keeping it going as long as he possibly could hold out.

"Fuck! Yea baby boy!" Nelly screamed during moans. "Gimme that baby!"

T.I. slowed his pace and eventually stopped with all of himself in Nelly. "Turn around on your back so I can jack you off. I'm not gonna last much longer."

Nelly slowly turned with T.I., feeling his dick move inside him from time to time, and got into position, the caramel colored rapper still behind him. He picked up Nelly's legs and rested them on his shoulders and waited for his man to get comfortable before he pulled his dick out and forced it back in again. With both his free hands he grabbed onto Nelly's aching pole and tried to catch the same rhythm on both sides. Nelly moaned and was overwhelmed with pleasure as these new feelings took him over. T.I. playing with his dick in his hands and working in and out of his ass caused his body to convulse and beg for more.

Before they both knew it cum was blasting out of his dick and landed all over his stomach and both of T.I.'s hands. He continued milking the older rapper's rod as his anal ring created even more resistance against his dick than ever before. The sudden moment of tightness within Nelly caused T.I. to be pushed over to top. He body shook as he sprayed his seed deep inside his lover. It was overwhelming and both men were extremely satisfied as T.I. slowly withdrew himself from Nelly passage and collapsed on top of his chest, cum smearing on both their chests now. Nelly grabbed him tightly and kissed his forehead. He felt sore though. T.I. was just that damn good at what he did.

"Damn! That was over the top," Nelly said after a long while and still holding onto his love.

"I didn't realize how much passion I saved up for you shawty. You're my little soldier."

Nelly laughed. "I'm your little soldier huh? Well your soldier wants a kiss."

"I think he's getting greedy."

"Fine," he pouted and threw T.I. off of his body and onto the bed.

"Aww come on baby! You know I love you," he said as he pressed their lips together.

"I know."

"I just like it when you pout. It's so damn sexy."

"Well I am a sexy, sexy man durrty. Just can't help it."

"Shut up!" T.I. laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you make me?"

"I love a challenge shawty."

T.I. hardly crushed his lips together with Nelly's and kissed him with all the passion he had within him. After the intimate moment, he got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned his abdomen off. He threw it to Nelly, who did the same, and then tossed it back in the bathroom. Both put their boxers back on and walked together into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. After ransacking through the kitchen, they came up with nothing. Nelly grabbed the hotel menu from under the phone and quickly looked through it. T.I. crawled behind him, hugged on to his abdomen, and gently kissed his neck while he was still looking through the menu you.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked the young rapper.

"You."

"You already had that durrty," he said as he smiled.

"Can't seem to get enough of it shawty. Can you blame me?"

"Nah. Horny ass."

"Damn straight."

"On the real though, what you wanna eat?"

"Uh," T.I. said as he flipped through the menu pages. "I'll have the chicken fajitas. It looks good."

"I think I'll get the shrimp pasta."

T.I. called room service and placed their order. While they were waiting for it to come, they stayed in the bed, cuddled, and talked about anything that entered their minds. They talked about their careers, future plans, and most importantly to both of them, their love for one another. Nelly stayed in bed as T.I. went to the door to get their food. He gave a huge tip as the hotel staff member who rolled their dinner in on a cart. The employee instantly recognized T.I. and asked for an autograph, which he obliged. Nelly stood in the frame of the bedroom door and looked as T.I. took a sneak peak at what they ordered.

"Baby can I borrow a pair of your baggy pants?"

"Why?" T.I. asked as he looked at him.

"Your boxers are too tight on me. I'm getting red marks on my skin because it's being squeezed so tight," Nelly uncomfortable said.

"Why don't you just take `em off? I like you better naked anyway," he said as he smirked.

"Just shut up and let me borrow some pants," he laughed.

"Go get some. My stuff is over there."

As T.I. began setting their food on the table, Nelly strolled over to his luggage and started looking for an article of his man's clothing that would fit him. After some searching, he found a pair of expensive DKNY jeans that looked like they could fit him. He slipped off the boxers and tried them on. They were a bit snug and hung low on his hips but were way better than the boxers that were basically cutting off the blood flow to the lower portions of his body. Since he was here, he decided to borrow a tank top as well which, when he put it on, clung to his body like his own skin. They showed every ripple and cut of his fine physique but he was comfortable with it. T.I. is skinny as hell, he thought to himself as he went back into the dining room for his late night dinner with his man. They sat next to each other at the large oval table that adorned the suite's dining room and began eating.

"Your attire is making me hot shawty."

"Well technically it's your attire."

"And you look good in it."

"Now you see how I felt when you had my clothes on that time in Miami."

"I know. It's a huge turn on isn't it?"

"Careful. We might have to go for round three."

"Now who's the horny one? I'm looking forward to it though!"

"Forget that. We'll just cuddle."

"That sounds good."

"Are you satisfied right now?"

"Of course. You make me happy."

"Here baby," Nelly said as he stuck a huge shrimp with his fork and brought it close to his man's lips. "From me to you."

"Aww! You shouldn't have," he playfully said as he took the shrimp in his mouth and sinfully licked the fork. "Imagine that this fork was any part of your body. What would I be licking on right now?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he said as he kissed him lightly.

"I think I do."

The continued eating and talking about anything that came to them. The atmosphere created by the two men was relaxed and somewhat playful as they continued to eat and enjoy each other's company. They had to because, after all, it wasn't going to be like this forever, though both men visibly wanted it to be. Nelly could never get enough of T.I. His insightfulness, smarts, and natural charm hooked him from the beginning. That's how he knew what they had was real because he was attracted to him for more reasons than just his pure sex appeal. These feelings made his insides warm and serene as he stared at his lover, his best friend, his man.

"What?" T.I. asked as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Huh? I was just looking at you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I like to though."

"You sprung on me shawty?"

"Maybe."

"No maybes about it. I see it. I'm just that damn good!"

"I love when you smile. I love how you smile. Damn! I am sprung," Nelly concluded as he laughed.

"I know the signs baby."

"You are that good. I haven't acted like this in...ever."

"Me either. Who knew we'd start now right?"

"You finish eating?"

"Yea. This was good."

"So was mine. I'll put this stuff outside."

"Aight."

Nelly placed their plates and the champagne bottle back on the cart and wheeled it out of T.I.'s suite. He left it outside the door and walked back into the room to hear T.I. in the bathroom brushing his teeth. The view from the suite's balcony was panoramic as he stood by the glass door and got lost in it. The sky was black and the rain finally slowed to a light drizzle as everything in sight was drenched with water. The city looked peaceful and so was he. He never felt this happy before in his life and he cherished every moment of it. He was captivated by T.I. and his love for him. It was right. How could anything so beautiful and pure be so wrong?

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" T.I. as he grabbed his man from the back and hugged him tightly.

"Nothing really," Nelly responded as they both stared out at the city. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"The city?"

"Yea."

"It's nice."

"Sometimes I think it's too good to be real."

"What?"

"You. Your feelings for me. How you make me feel."

"Believe it because I do. It makes you feel calm inside doesn't it?"

"Yea. I love that feeling."

"I'm addicted to it. I can't seem to get enough of it shawty."

Nelly turned around and faced him. "Well then maybe we should work on that."

"I'm so satisfied right now. Being here, like this, with you makes me forget everything."

"Yea."

"Let's go to bed. It was a long day," T.I. said as he pulled his man away form the balcony and into bed.

"With a very rewarding ending."

"True."

They settled into bed with T.I. resting his head on Nelly's chest like before. Nelly turned on the TV and was flicking through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. T.I.'s warm skin and touch against his body felt amazing. He slowly traced circles on Nelly's firm chest, which tickled. The caramel colored rapper cutely yawned as he watched the TV. They settled on a local news program to see what was going on out in the real world.

"I wonder if your party is over yet."

"Knowing the `Tics, it's not. Those boys can party like crazy."

"They learn from their leader."

"I'm not the leader. Just a part of the group I guess. It started out with me and Murphy alone."

"How is he?"

"He's good. In love like me."

"With Kara?"

"You remembered her name?"

"She's Melanie's friend isn't she?"

"Yea."

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yea. I just wasn't expecting you to say her name."

"Why not?"

"Because of everything that happened I guess."

"That's in the past now remember?"

"Yes. You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Sure! So when is your album gonna be done?"

"A couple of weeks. What you scared of the competition shawty?"

"You know who you talking to here? Bring it on nigga."

"My shit is going to blow your ass out the water."

"We'll see."

"Yea," T.I. said as he yawned again.

"You tired?"

"Uh huh."

"What'd you do today?"

"Worked on the album. Met up with some of my niggas and chilled. Talked to management and my agent. They suggested that I show up at your release party. I did some more shit but I'm too tired to keep going."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"I guess."

"I'm glad you came. I saw you coming in when I was on stage and I almost froze up. I honestly don't know how I kept going on with the performance. You have that effect on me. Baby?"

T.I. was fast asleep within his arms, using his chest as a pillow. He gently moved his body and replaced it with a pillow. He drew the blanket over them both and turned of the lights to the room. Darkness overwhelmed the room but light from the moon seeped into it through the large glass balcony doors. Nelly quietly observed his love sleep in the dark. He looked so innocent and peaceful. Everything about him was perfect in every possible way imaginable. Nelly slowly moved in and ever so softly kissed him on those flawless lips of his. He stayed kissing him because he didn't want it to ever end. After a long while and unwillingly, he broke it and looked intently at the man he knew was the one for him.

"I love you Tip."

He kissed his prized possession one more time, for a quick second, before he gently pressed their bodies together and wrapped his arms around the man that gave him the feelings that he instantly became addicted and obsessed with. The moment was perfect. Every time he held T.I. in his hands the moment instantly became perfect. He interlaced his fingers with T.I.'s under the covers and held on to them. He was going to hold on to this man every chance he got from now on. He fucked up once and almost lost it all. There was no way in hell he wanted to put T.I. or his own self through that pain and torture again. His mind and body floated off to sleep shortly after that.


	33. Chapter 33

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

T.I. awoke early the next morning, only getting a couple of hours sleep, because he had an early morning appearance on a local morning talk show in Los Angeles. He was tired and very much wanted to spend more time in the cozy bed snuggled up next to his man but he couldn't. He kissed Nelly gently as he quietly made his way into the bathroom to shower and get himself ready. His body felt a little sore from his activities last night but he just dismissed it. His phone vibrated while he was in the shower, notifying him that the driver was waiting for him. After his relaxing shower, which was made even longer by his constant thoughts of last night and the reunited love he had in his life, he sped through getting dressed and grabbing a bowl of cereal to eat. Before he left, he quickly wrote a note letting Nelly know why he wasn't in bed with him, left it on the nightstand, kissed his sensual lips, and headed out the door. The sun had only been out a few moments before he stepped into the limo, which sped into the city.

A few hours later, Nelly's hands made their way over to T.I.'s side of the bed, hoping to grab on to his warm body. He felt around for his man as the sun intensified in the room. Once he realized he was alone, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up on the bed. He was slightly dazed from the night of drinking and partying he had last night. He looked at the spot where T.I. was supposed to be then he got a little anxious and concerned. He was alone.

"Shit! Was it a fucking dream?" he asked himself.

Nelly was desperate for his accusation not to be true. He so wanted to be back with T.I. and have his love in his live once again. He quickly glanced at the clock that was on the nightstand and saw a folded piece of paper next to it. A huge smile brightened his face as he read the contents of the paper. He didn't know how he would have handled it if his night with T.I. last night was only in his imagination. He laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling extremely excited, happy, and fortunate that he got his life back. It was what he wanted more than anything since he lost it after all.

After reveling in his love for T.I., and getting caught up at certain points, he got up and went to the bathroom. He had nothing here. There was an extra toothbrush that he found in the medicine cabinet and used it to brush his teeth. The shower greatly relaxed him and he never wanted to get out. It would have been even better if T.I. was in there with him but he just brushed it off this time. Searching through his man's stuff, he found a pair of black jeans and a baby blue Polo shirt, which was a little loose on him. He looked and felt good in T.I.'s clothes. He went in the kitchen to find, or make himself, some breakfast.

He sat on the bed, munching on a bowl of cereal, while flipping through the channels. Their lives were so busy that they would barely have time to see each other in the future. An idea instantly popped into his mind of the two of them taking a vacation to some exotic location together, alone and free from the eyes of the outside world. As he got out of his thoughts and glanced at the TV his heart stopped. He stared attentively at the TV, looking at his man on "Good Morning Los Angeles." He looked so damn fine and often flashed that smile of his that always got to Nelly while he was talking about his album and future projects.

As he kept watching one of the hosts of the show managed to get T.I. to talk about some of his more secretive upcoming projects. He told the world that he would start shooting his first movie within the next few weeks. This was news to Nelly but he figured that since they had been apart for so long that he missed a lot of things that was happening in his man's life. He watched the entire segment that T.I. was on while finishing his bowl of cereal in the process. He changed the channel and started watching some music videos when he heard his phone ring. Reaching over the bed to the nightstand, he grabbed the phone, checked the number, and smiled.

"Hello?" he asked, knowing well who it was.

"Good morning my little soldier," T.I. sweetly said as he laughed. "Did I wake you up?"

"Actually you didn't. I've been up for a while."

"Did you get my note?"

"Yea."

"Good. I didn't want you thinking that I ditched you or anything."

"I wouldn't. When I woke up and you weren't there next to me though I thought last night was another dream, or rather a fantasy of mine."

"Oh? You have fantasies about me?"

"Why you asking when you already know the answer?" he laughed.

"Aww! I feel special now."

"You are special. Especially to me. You're my baby boy!"

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. So I saw you doing your thing on TV a few minutes ago."

"You saw me? What did you think?"

"You looked mad cute durrty. I just felt bad for all the niggas out there that will never get a piece of you cuz you all mine!"

"Don't get cocky baby."

"I'm not cocky. It's the truth."

"You're right. Can't fight with the truth."

"Where you at now?"

"I'm on my way back. I have nothing to do until later tonight."

"What's going on later?"

"Booked the studio to go record."

"Ah."

"What you got going on today?"

"Management planned a few things for me to do, like store appearances to promote the album and stuff but I called them when I woke up and cancelled everything. I want and need to spend the day with you."

"Are you sure about that baby? You should listen to your team."

"It's only a couple of promotional appearances. Besides, I want to be with you."

"If you're sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll see ya."

"Aight."

Nelly quickly washed his bowl out in the kitchen and proceeded to make the bed he and his man shared last night. He was anxious to see T.I. because he knew that seeing him in person would guarantee that he wasn't having another one if his intense dreams about his situation. True to his word, T.I. walked through the door a mere couple minutes later, busily talking on his cell phone. He had the speakerphone on so Nelly heard everything that was being said and assumed that the man on the other end was his manager or publicity agent. It wasn't long before he hung up and gave Nelly a sweet kiss on his sexy lips.

"Hey there Mr. Hayes," he said as he sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey yourself Tip!"

"I see you borrowed more of my clothes."

"Yea. If you got a problem with it then you can take it up with me," he said naughtily.

"Oh I plan to shawty! But later." he said as Nelly just stared at him. "What?"

"Seeing you in front of me right now assures me that last night really did happen."

"It did. My body still hurts from it. Yours doesn't?"

"A little. But I've been in worse pain over you. This is cake."

"Yea. It seems that you have something on your mind. Do you?" he asked as he went to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Yea. Before I saw you on TV, I was thinking about us going away together. Like a vacation or something. You know, away from the world and the spotlight."

"That sounds so good right about now but I can't," T.I. sadly said as he rubbed his left shoulder. His muscles were tense.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulders and neck are in knots. I'm just a little tired."

"Come here," Nelly said, patting the bed next to him. "Sit here and I'll massage it for you."

"You don't have to. It'll go away soon."

"Just come here. I'm very good with the touch, but you already knew that durrty."

"Yea," T.I. said as he sat back next to his man and felt his warm hands caress his tense shoulder muscles. "Oh! That feels so good."

"I'm talented with my hands."

"Among other body parts."

"Of course. You're not so bad yourself baby boy!"

"I see you made up the bed."

"Yea. Habit from when I was a kid. So you're about to shoot a movie?"

"Yea. That's why I can't do the vacation thing with you. At least not right now anyway. You know if it were any other time I'd jump on it in a flash."

"I understand baby. I'll plan it for some other time. So when do you start shooting?"

"In about three weeks. Management wants me to wrap the movie and so they can release it and the album around the same time. You know they need some songs for the soundtracks and all that."

"But isn't the album almost done?"

"Yea. The movie will only take about six months to shoot though. I agree with them. I want to have the number one movie and album in the country at the same time."

"You will. You're one talented man plus I believe in you," Nelly said as he continued massaging his man's stiff shoulders and neck.

"Thank you baby. I'm sorry about the vacation though. As you can see I really need it."

"Don't worry. We'll go when you finish the movie."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So what's this movie about?"

"It's called `ATL' and it's a coming of age story. A young black kid and his brother growing up in Atlanta. They want more. I read the entire script a few times; it's a really good story. The new American Classic I think."

"That movie sounds pretty good. And I think they chose the right man for the job!"

"Who me?"

"Who else?"

"Thank you Cornell. You don't know what your support means to me."

"I'll always be here for you baby. I love you remember."

"I'll never forget. I love you so much. When did you get so good at this? My shoulder feels so good right now."

"I have many skills. You'll get to see them all in time."

"I'm looking forward to it. Oh! Right there baby. Right there!"

"You feeling better?"

"A lot!"

"You sure."

"Yea. I'm okay now," he said as he turned around to face Nelly. He kissed him instantly.

"Wow! Maybe I should massage your shoulders more often. I like the reward."

"I won't stop you. So what are we doing today?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you. We could just chill here."

"You sure you don't wanna do something? This might be the last day we spend together in a while."

"I do want to do something."

"What?"

"You," Nelly remarked and laughed out loud.

"Ugh! Shut up!" T.I. said as he playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"We'll just stay here, order lunch, and be with each other. Is there anything else to life?"

"As of right now no."

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

"You make such a convincing argument shawty. How could I not?"

T.I. leaned in and crushed their lips together. Nelly energized him. He was full of energy and not even tired anymore. He loved that high he instantly got whenever the older rapper around him. It always made him feel safe and loved, as did Nelly. He stood on his knees on edge of the bed, all while still passionately kissing his man, and led him more onto it. Nelly laid down and lifted his upper body as T.I. crawled on top of him and began taking off his Polo shirt. The continued making out as Nelly's hands found themselves going up the younger rapper's shirt, stroking his back.

"I thought you were tired?" Nelly asked coyly.

"I was but you changed that. Now take off what are technically my pants."

Nelly leaned up and licked his ear. "I like it way better when you do it Tip."


	34. Chapter 34

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

T.I. unzipped the pants that belonged to him and slowly pulled them down as Nelly's naked form came into view. He was wearing no boxers under the pants as T.I. threw them on the floor and proceeded to take off his clothes. Nelly helped him unzip his pants as he worked on getting his shirt off. His boxers came off soon after that and the men continued with their instincts. He slowly left a trail of kisses up Nelly's right leg and stopped at his prize. He first cupped his man's balls in his hand and played with them for a while, to the utter delight of Nelly. He started softly yanking on them as his head moved up and down the older rapper's dick. Moans and grunts were heard shortly after that as T.I. continued working his man in and out of his mouth.

"Baby! Oh!" Nelly grunted. "Baby turn around uh so I can do you," he said stumbling for words.

Both their dicks were overwhelmed with the warm, wet sensation that they got so used to. Nelly worked T.I.'s rock hard rod in and out of his willing mouth, trying to keep up the same rhythm as him. He grabbed T.I. around the waist and brought his body on top of his as they continued pleasuring each other. Nelly licked the underside of T.I.'s rod, knowing just how sensitive he was in that area. His work quickly paid off as he felt the younger rapper's body gently shake on top of his because of the shockwaves of pleasure it was receiving.

Nelly jacked his man off as his tongue continued pleasuring his most sensitive area, eventually leading down to his balls. He licked the all over first before he took them both in his mouth. Using a technique that a female once used on him he gently started grazing his teeth against T.I.'s balls, which created a new pleasure all its own. T.I., feeling this, started imitating his lover while he stroked his long pole. Both their tongues sucked, licked, and swirled over every inch of the other man's most private area. Nelly's hands rubbed T.I.'s ass as he continued sucking his dick. It vibrated in his mouth that he knew that it was only a matter of time before the younger rapper would give way. Almost instantaneously he got the same tight feeling within his balls, signifying to him that he was extremely close as well.

"Baby I'm so close. Fuck! Keep going!" he stammered to T.I.

"Me too shawty. Keep at it!"

As if it was planned, both their dicks erupted at the same time, sending them into that post orgasmic state. Nelly lapped his lover's juice in his mouth and licked the head to get any excess as he swallowed it all. It surprisingly tasted sweet and good, just like the rest of T.I. The younger rapper did the same, swallowing every last drop of Nelly's seed while still jacking him at the base of his rapidly softening dick. He slowly got off the older rapper and laid next to him, resting his head on his strong chest. The pleasure was still present in both there eyes as they continued basking in the afterglow of their actions. After a long while, Nelly shifted his body a little and grabbed T.I. and hugged him.

"Wow!"

"I know."

"That felt so good."

"Yea. I'm glad we got back together."

"You mean you're glad that you finally took me back. I've always been yours."

"You give me so much power. I love it," T.I. wickedly said as he kissed Nelly.

"I love you."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that. I doubt I ever will."

"I never get tired of saying it."

"You're so gone on me baby!"

"Can you blame me? And what about your skinny ass? You know I got you hooked as well!"

"You do and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I love being hooked by you."

"You're like no one I've ever met before."

"Why do you say that?"

Nelly looked deep into his eyes, a serious expression on his face. "You're so special to me. Sometimes I can't describe what I feel for you. Please stay with me until the end."

"Cornell? The end? What does that mean?"

"Forever baby. I want to be with you forever. I want everything with you. I don't know. I sound stupid right now don't I?"

"No. What you just said just caught me off guard I guess."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Don't be. I like being caught off guard by you. That's how I know what we have is real."

"I guess I was a little too deep huh?"

"No. That's one of the things I love about you. Baby you would probably never know how much I love you. I can't express it because it's so overwhelming but I love being taking in by it."

"You love me that much?"

"Do you even have to ask that? Doesn't it show every time I see you how much I love you? Cornell I will stay with you until the end and even then I'll still be with you because I could never let you go."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you? I don't think I deserve you. Sometimes I think this is all a dream and that I'd wake up at any moment because it's just too good to be real," Nelly truthfully admitted.

"Trust me baby, you're not dreaming. This is real and you deserve me as much as I deserve you."

"Thank you," he said as he sweetly crushed their lips together.

"For what?"

"For being you. For taking me back. For loving me. I don't know how you put up with me sometimes."

"Baby come on," T.I. said as he rested his head on the older rapper's chest and draped one arm over his abdomen. "You're being too hard on yourself. I'm not perfect either."

"You are to me. Everything about you makes me crave you even more."

"The feeling's mutual baby. You're everything to me. I thought nothing would mean more to me than my career but you do."

"Yea same here. I want time to stop right now."

"I know what you mean."

The two men stayed quiet and listened to nothing as the room became silent. The captivating moment was slowly beginning to overwhelm them both. After what seemed like an eternity of raw passion and emotion, the two rappers put their pants back on and just cuddled in bed, watching TV. T.I. rested his head on Nelly's shoulder as he propped his upper body up against the headboard of the bed. The covers were over half their bodies as T.I.'s fingers ran in circles across every ripple on his man's smooth, toned upper body. It tickled Nelly but having the younger rapper's hands on him once again was like heaven to him.

The conversation got a bit lighter as the rappers talked about anything and everything that came to them. Both knew that today would most likely be the last that they would have together so they just enjoyed the time they had left with each other. T.I. didn't know how he was going to handle being away from his man while he was shooting the movie but decided to cross that bridge when he came to it. He was tired from lack of sleep and he was forcing himself to stay awake while cuddling on the bed with Nelly because he was so comfortable. They both were. Nelly noticed him nodding off as he ran his fingers along the length of the younger rapper's strong arm.

"That feels so good," he said in an almost incoherent voice.

"You aight baby?"

"Yea. I'm just tired."

"I could use some rest myself. You wore me out!"

"Good. You wanna take a nap?"

"As long as I wake up next to you then yea."

"I think that can be arranged."

T.I. got off his chest and grabbed a pillow. They kissed briefly before the younger rapper's head crashed onto the pillow and he was instantly takes off to sleep. Nelly moved his body as close as he could possibly get to T.I.'s and pulled the covers over the rest of their bodies. He draped his hand over his man's naked chest and interlaced their fingers together. He kissed him on his cheek and stared up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. His life was perfect, complete. He did wake up early and was now getting tired with his love peacefully sleeping next to him. Not long after, he drifted off to sleep.

The sun hung high in the sky in downtown Los Angeles as the men continued to rest their bodies and mind. Nelly never let go of T.I.'s hand and, if anything, held on to them even tighter than before. Their warm bodies complimented each other perfectly as they both were knocked out. Nelly was prematurely awakened by his cell phone vibrating against his head. He sat up on the bed and grabbed it.

"Hello?" he said in a sluggish voice.

"Where the hell are you man?" Murphy Lee questioned his best friend. "I've called your ass like four times already."

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to your best friend?"

"Sorry man. You woke me up."

"Nigga it's almost two. You had a wild night?"

"Something like that. So what's up?"

"What happened to you after the performance last night?"

"Something came up. I had to go."

"More important than your own party? What was it?"

"Just some shit man."

"Damn! My bad for fucking asking!"

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just tired right now."

"Where you at? I can come through."

"Naw," Nelly said as T.I. began stirring next to him. "I'm not at the hotel."

"Oh. So you with someone?"

"Nah. Just relaxing by myself."

"Management called me earlier. Said you cancelled all your appearances for today. Why?"

"I told you. Something very important found me. I couldn't refuse," Nelly said as he let out a soft laugh because T.I. came up behind him and started kissing his neck. He quietly moaned.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What?"

"You just laughed for no reason Cornell. And if I'm not mistaken that last noise you just made sounded a lot like a moan or something. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about man. Maybe our lines got crossed or something."

"Maybe. So when we gonna meet up?"

"Later today. I got you durrty."

"Aight. Hit me back later."

"One."

He placed the phone on the nightstand and one hand around T.I.'s neck. "You almost got me caught."

"Sorry. I just couldn't refuse," T.I. said between kisses.

"And you talk about me being sprung durrty."

"Shut up!"

T.I. stopped kissing the older rapper, laid his head on his pillow, and pulled the covers over his entire body. Though they only had a few hors of sleep, it was all he needed. He was energized enough to continue the harder part of his day, the recording he would be doing later on tonight. He was hungry though, they both were. Nelly, seeing that his love was covered, moved in closer to his body.

"When you gonna come out of there Tip?"

"Leave me alone."

"What did I do?"

"You're being mean to me," he pouted like a child.

"Well come out here so I can make it up to you."

"No. Go away!"

Nelly gave the illusion that he was leaving by getting off the bed but at the last second he swiftly yanked the covers away from T.I. and hopped on top of his half naked form. T.I. quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and covered his face. Nelly, being the passionate man he was, decided to take another approach to the situation. He sensually slid his body down T.I.'s, feeling his semi hard dick under his body in the process. This created an immense pleasure within itself. He stopped just above the caramel colored rapper's knees and leaned over so that his face was close to his navel. T.I. was still being as stubborn as ever so Nelly decided to go forward with his plan of pleasure.

He slowly licked a circle around the younger rapper's navel and felt his skin quiver with the touch of his expert tongue. T.I. didn't want to give in but it was an uphill battle because Nelly always knew how to get to him, especially when it came to pleasuring him. He knew all his weak spots. He was an expert. Once he encircled his lover's bellybutton a few more times, which sent shockwaves of satisfaction up and down T.I.'s body, he slowly licked and kissed up the toned body that he couldn't get enough of. After he sucked on each nipple, T.I. still didn't remove the pillow from his face but it was clear that he was cracking under the gratification he was receiving, Nelly moved up to his neck and started sucking on it. It wasn't long before the blood came rushing up to his skin and created a ruby colored hickey.

"Okay," he moaned. "Okay I give up," he slowly said as he tossed the pillow at Nelly.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually baby boy."

"You're just lucky you know how to pleasure me into submission otherwise I'd still be under there."

"I am lucky," he said as he kissed along the other rapper's perfect jaw line. "Because I met and have you to love me though."

He brought Nelly's face up to his and sensually kissed him. "I do love you."

"Where would I be without you here to love me?"

"Probably in some unfulfilling relationship or fucking a different bitch every night of the week."

"Damn! If you put it like that then why the hell am I here right now?"

"Because you're addicted to me. Pun intended."

"You got that right," he said as he kissed his man.

"So who called you?"

"It was Murphy."

"What'd he say?"

"Just wondering where I went yesterday after the show. I told him something important came up."

"Was he mad?"

"Not about that. He kinda got on me about canceling all my appearances today though."

"Maybe you should've done them. I mean you did just cut an album and I'm sure we would've had other times to be together."

"You're always looking out for me. I love you for it. I have no regrets about today or yesterday though. I wanted it to happen and here we are."

"Me either. I'm hungry."

"Yea. I gotta go soon though."

"Where?"

"Murphy wants me to help him in the studio."

"I guess it was fun while it lasted."

"Hey, don't worry about it. There'll be others remember."

"Yea."

They quickly kissed before Nelly let him up to grab the hotel menu. Although he did feel guilty about canceling everything he had planned for today at the last minute for T.I., it was more than worth it in his mind. T.I. would always be worth it to him. He saw the caramel colored rapper ordering their food while he went into the kitchen and grabbed a chilled bottle of Cristal. Their food came around twenty minutes later and they sat in the same exact spot they were in the last night and enjoyed their meal.

After an extremely satisfying meal both men sat on the couch and T.I. flicked the plasma screen TV on. At first they settled on some cartoons but got weary of it after a while. Once T.I. lost all interest in what was going on his eyes left the TV screen and stared at Nelly, who was still looking at the television. Once the older rapper finally became oblivious to what was going on, his eyes left the TV screen and stared into the eyes that he loved. He saw the fire and passion in them and knew what his man wanted. T.I. swiftly pounced on top of him and started kissing his lips and sucking on his tongue.

"Baby," he moaned. "Baby I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to start something that I know I won't have time to finish."

"Oh yea I forgot. Damn!" T.I. said in as he pouted.

"My bad."

"Nah. It's not your fault."

"You never kissed me like that before. What's up?"

"Just a passionate kiss I guess."

"I liked it."

"I like you."

"What you don't love me anymore?"

"No because you're leaving."

"Oh stop complaining."

"Leave me alone," T.I. playfully pouted again as he got off of the older rapper and sat on the couch.

"Come on baby!"

"God, I love you."

"I know. I do too."

"When you leaving?"

"Right about now," Nelly said, examining his watch.

"Okay. You need a shirt?"

"Yea. I'll have to swing by my hotel to change into some less tight clothes," he said as he laughed.

"You know what, give me my clothes back and get out. Go back to your hotel naked nigga."

"You wouldn't do that to me. You love me too much."

"You give yourself too much credit shawty."

"Come here and kiss your little soldier."

"He doesn't deserve one. But, since I'm such a giver, I'll hook him up this one time."

T.I. crawled over to the older rapper and they kissed and embraced each other for a long while, until Nelly really had to go. The limo was waiting for him outside the lobby of the grand hotel. They walked together, hand in hand, to the door and just stared at each other. This was always the hardest part of their relationship. Saying goodbye to T.I. got to Nelly every time and he never wanted to do it. He had to physically force himself to pull away when the young rapper hugged and kissed him.

"I'll call you baby," he said finally.

"Okay. Have fun."

"I always do."

"I love you."

"I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Nelly quickly paced through the hotel, both because he was running late and he didn't want to be recognized by anyone, to his limo. The limo ride back to his hotel garnered a call from Murphy, checking to make sure that they were still on for tonight. Showering and getting redressed took him shorter than usual to conserve time. He didn't want to take off T.I.'s clothes because he felt so good in them but it would look weird on him if he went out to a public place wearing his man's clothes. People would definitely notice it because they were so small on him. His best friend was already waiting for him at a different recording studio than he used to record his album in the heart of Los Angeles as the limo made its way there. He already missed T.I. as he reached for his phone and looked through his phonebook. He dialed the number of his love.

"Hey Tip baby," he sweetly said.

"Hey you. Missed me already?"

"Can't help it."

"You at your room now?"

"Nah. In the limo almost to the studio. When you gonna be leaving to go record tonight?"

"In a few hours. Why?"

"I wanted to come through again."

"Baby we can't. You know you could get caught plus I'm not sure when I'm gonna get out."

"Tell that to my heart. My brain understands that just fine but my heart is a different story."

"Well tell your heart that they next time we're together I'll find some way to make it up to him."

"You already did that by taking me back. He's happy now and just missing you."

"He's always missing me. I do love him though. And the body he's attached too."

"I love you too. I just called you to let you know that I was thinking of you and that I missed you."

"You're a sweet guy Cornell. Don't ever let anyone take that away from you."

"I won't and it's all for you baby."

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always be the man I know and fell in love with."

"What? Why did you just say that?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay. I promise baby," Nelly said, slightly confused.

"I just want you to be at your best always and I know that when you're with me you are."

"That's true. This is one promise I intend to keep."

"I believe you. You're a special man Cornell. You're my special man."

"Say my name again."

"Why?"

"I just love my name on your lips."

"You've had enough of my lips all over your body baby."

"Yea. Well I'll hit you back later before I become tempted to skip this recording session and pay you another visit."

"Okay. Peace shawty."

"One."

The two rappers reluctantly hung up as a warm feeling overcame Nelly. It was like nothing else mattered in the world but his love for the caramel colored rapper. The limo was on a steady path to its destination as the sun started to set on the horizon. The bold color created by this effect made the older rapper feel even calmer than before. As he was looking through his phone, his mother ran on his mind so he decided to call her. He dialed the number, switched it to speakerphone, and placed it next to him on the seat as he rested his head back and stared up at the limo's black ceiling.

"Hello?" he heard his mom ask a she voice filled the back of the limo.

"Hi mom. It's me."

"Hey baby! How are you?"

"A lot better mom. A lot better," he trailed off.

"And why is that?"

"I dunno. I just am I guess."

"Cornell Hayes Jr. why are you lying to your mother? You know I know you better than you know yourself baby boy."

"I know. I just don't know how to explain it."

"It's okay. I won't force you. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks mom. You're always there for me."

"It is my job after all."

"Yea. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. A little stressed. I need a vacation."

"I know the feeling."

"Cornell, are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me son?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Just checking. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you baby boy."

"I know. Listen, I have to go."

"What are you up to?"

"Recording with Murphy tonight. I'm almost at the studio now."

"That's good son. Give him a hug for me would you? I miss him."

"No problem. I love you mom."

"I love you too son. Behave yourself!"

"I always do."

"I'm so sure. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure mom. Bye."

"Bye."

No sooner did he hang up did the limo pull up to a recording studio that he had never used before. The talented rapper tipped the driver, asked the receptionist which studio his best friend was using, and quickly made his way to the elevator and up to the second floor. Before he entered the studio his phone vibrated in his pocket, signifying that he just received a text message. It was from T.I. and said "I miss you. I love you." The message was short but it meant everything to Nelly. It meant so much to him that he replayed the six words over and over again in his mind. They resonated within him as he replied back with basically the same words of love to his man. After stuffing his phone back in his pocket he went into the studio.

"About damn time man," Murphy said as he stopped talking to a producer and came up to his best friend.

"Sorry man. I got caught up in something," he said as he hugged his best friend tightly.

"What was that for?"

"It's from my mom. She misses you but I don't know why."

"Shut up nigga! So where were you?"

"I just had to do something. Come on let's get started."

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Because it's not important," Nelly lied to his best friend.

"You always do that. You say shit's not important but you know that's a damn lie. Why have you been acting like this?" Murphy asked, trying to hold back his anger. He looked his best friend in the eyes. "Cornell talk to me!"

That hurt Nelly. He wanted to tell him everything but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Can we not do this now man?"

"Whatever Cornell. Let's get to work."

"If you say so."

Though it looked like they would, they didn't let the conversation that just took place interfere with their work. Nelly's mind was constantly on T.I. and hurting Murphy but he had to force himself not to think about them because he was sure that it would have affected his work. Though they were being professional throughout the session, he felt the chilliness emanating from his friend. Murphy was upset because he and Cornell always fought over the same thing. It was hard for them both.

The recording session was successful as Nelly, Murphy, and the two producers laced five tracks that they all knew would be instant hits. Murphy lightened up a little during recording but Nelly still felt awful about the whole situation. It was close to three in the morning when they all decided to call it a night. The two producers left shortly after that as Murphy grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. Both men had not said a thing to each other and Nelly had enough of this. He was about to leave, without saying anything to his best friend, until the older rapper grabbed his arm and he turned around.

"Can we talk?" he asked his best friend sincerely.

"What about?"

"Let's go back to my place."

Murphy silently agreed as they walked out of the studio and into the awaiting limo. The Los Angeles air was crisp as the limo sped off to the hotel where Nelly was staying at. He was nervous and nothing was said during the ride. He had to fix this problem somehow but he didn't know what to do. Nothing was said in the elevator either and Nelly reached for his wallet to get his keycard. Murphy was worried about his friend because in all the time he has known Nelly, he never heard such concern in his voice as he did when he was about to leave the studio earlier.

"You want something to drink man?" he asked from the kitchen.

"I'm good. What is it?"

"Let's go sit in the dining room."

"Okay," Murphy said as he followed Nelly into the dining room. He took a seat directly across from his best friend.

"What is it Cornell? You have me worried now."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I just don't want us to have the same argument over and over."

"I don't either but I don't know what to think about you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since the tour started you've been different. You never have time for anything anymore. You're always disappearing---"

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my plate lately."

"You always say that Cornell. We don't click like we used to."

"I'm sorry. It's jus---"

"There are only so many times you can say sorry before it starts to lose its value you know."

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth! Why have things been like this between us for the past couple of months?"

"I don't know."

"You said you wanted to talk to me. You backing out again?"

"I just wanted us to be okay again. You know that you're my best friend."

"So why don't you act like it every once in a while?"

"I'm trying my best man. Cut me som---"

"Try harder!" Murphy said harshly.

"Why are you being so cold?"

"You're one to talk. Let me see. Since the beginning of the tour until right now how many times have we hung out? And how many times have you disappeared on me?"

"I've just had a lot of things to do lately."

"So you say but when I ask you what these `things' are, you never have an answer."

"Because I wasn't ready to say anything. I can't lose your friendship. It means a lot to me."

"Why are you talking like this? What's going on with you?" Murphy questioned his friend in a concerned voice.

"I don't know."

"If you don't want to lose me then why are you keeping things from me? Cornell I love this friendship. You're my brother!"

"And you're mine too."

"So why all the secrets?"

"I don't have any secrets."

"You're lying to me! Stop denying it!"

"Listen to me, I do have something to tell you but I don't know how to."

"What is it? Just say it."

"It's not that simple," Nelly nervously said. He didn't want to do this right now, or ever for that matter.

"Cornell stop it! What's wrong?"

"I, uh---"

"Just say it. You can trust me. You know that."

"I found someone okay!" Nelly said, getting a little loud. "I'm in love."

"What?" Murphy asked, taken aback. "What was so hard about that?"

"It's complicated. I---"

"Am I missing something here?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"You say that one more time and I'm going to hit your ass. Who is she? Do I know her?"

Nelly swallowed hard. This was it. "You don't know her because it's not a her," he trailed off.

"What?" he stumbled over his words.

There was a long pause. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No. And I don't think you do either."

"No! I do understand! I found someone who I want to be with and it's a man."

"What the fuck? Where are the cameras because I know I'm being punk'd right now!"

"Calm down. It's not like that."

"How can you ask me to calm down? You're fucking gay?" he asked incredulously.

"Um---"

"Oh my God! It's true. It's fucking true. You're a fag?"

"Don't call me that! Please calm down."

"It's what you are isn't it? You're kidding me right? You've fucking got to be joking."

"Listen to me. It's not a joke okay. I am in love!"

"You're fucking gay! That's not love! It's nasty! Who is it huh?"

That stung Nelly. He was hurt and knew this was a bad idea now. "I can't say. At least not yet."

"I don't believe this shit. My fucking best friend is a homo!"

"Just calm down and I'll explain everything."

"No!" Murphy Lee said as he got up from the chair. "I don't want to hear this bullshit! I'm out of here!"

"Don't go man. I need you. You're the only person I've told. You're supposed to be my best friend!" Nelly said, getting angry.

"Fuck you! You lied to me all this time and now you wanna play the best friend card? That shit's gone now."

He started walking towards the door as Nelly followed him. "Stop overreacting. Just chill and talk to me."

"Fuck you! You fucking faggot. I don't know you anymore!"

Murphy stormed out of the suite and slammed the door behind him as Nelly stood there in a complete state of anguish and shock over what just happened. His best friend just hurt him bad and he didn't know what to do. It felt like his knees were going to give way underneath him and he quickly walked to the door and leaned on it to keep himself up. This wasn't happening to him right now. It was all a dream, or rather a nightmare. He needed support right now. He needed T.I. to be his support system because he didn't think he could get through this night being alone. After calling for the limo, he grabbed a jacket and a hat and raced down to it. He told the driver what hotel T.I. was staying at and they were on their way. Nelly easily made his was up the hotel and to where his man's room was and hesitated before knocking. Anyone could tell by looking at him that he was upset and hurt. T.I. stirred at the loud knock that echoed throughout his room and was startled awake by the second one. He was in a light sleep because he'd only returned from the studio a short while ago. He quickly grabbed a robe as he made his way to the door.

"Baby? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Nelly's exhausted body fell on top of his man's as T.I. did the best he could to support the older rapper while keeping himself from falling. He wrapped his arms around the older man and they stayed there for a while. "I need you," he managed to say in a severely weakened voice.

T.I. was able to get himself and his man into the room and on the couch, where he rested him. He was worried as he went back and closed his door and then went to make some tea for the older man in his life. Nelly rested on the sofa, still in a dazed and weakened state. This was all a dream. Or at least he really wanted it to be. After T.I. prepared some tea, he set it on the glass table and sat next to his man. He didn't know what to think right about now as Nelly began stirring next to him. Seeing T.I. right next to him, he lifted his head and rested it on his man's lap. T.I. had enough of this.

"I made you some tea baby."

Nelly slowly sat up and took the hot cup from the table and sipped it as T.I. watched him intently. "Thanks. Don't look at me like that. I'm okay."

"I'm so worried about you Cornell. What happened? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Not really. I just got back from the studio a few minutes ago but I don't care about that. I care about you now are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do. Why are you even asking me that?"

"I fucked up!"

"What? What did you do?"

"Murphy hates me baby. I lost my best friend," Nelly fought back the tears, put the tea down, and rested his head back on the younger man's lap.

"Why? I thought you two were working together tonight?"

"We did. I got there kinda late and we got into an argument about where I was and what I was doing again."

"So it's over me again?" T.I. said in a distracted voice.

"No. It was my choice to spend time with you and I don't regret it."

"But if you didn't stay with me then this wouldn't be happening. I'm sure he'll cool off and you two will work it out baby."

"That's not the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I was tired of all the fights over the same shit."

"What are you saying here?"

"I told him what he wanted to know baby. He asked where I kept disappearing to on the tour and why I didn't spend any time with him so I told him. I felt it was about time to be honest with him."

"Why did you do that baby?"

"He's my best friend and I really hated lying to him all the time like that. He's like my brother."

"I understand that. What exactly did you say to him?"

"He accused me of keeping secrets and at first I was scared to tell him anything but then I just said that I was in love with a man," he said as he recalled the moment.

"Baby you're shaking," T.I. noticed.

`I'm scared. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I always imagined that when I told him about me that he would be a little upset but he would accept me because of how close our bond was. But now that's gone and I don't know what to do. I'm drained."

"You told him about me too?"

"No. I just told him that I was in love with another man. It wasn't my place to out you like that."

"So what happened?"

"He went on a rampage. He yelled at me and called me all these names."

"Like what?"

"A liar. A homo. A faggot. The he basically said he didn't want to be my friend anymore and stormed out. I lost him."

"That was rough. Why did he act like that when he's supposed to be your best friend?"

"I don't know but that's what hurt the most. Before you, he was the only one who knew me as well as I knew myself. I don't know what to think or do anymore."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I thought being honest about my relationship with you would only make my friendship with him stronger. Guess I was a fucking idiot huh?"

"Don't say that. You thought it was the right thing to do."

"I should've just kept my mouth shut. Why can't he see how happy you make me?"

"He's just set in his ways I guess. I'm worried though."

"About what?"

"What if he goes to the press? What if he tells everyone? You'll be finished."

Nelly let a tear slide down his face and crash onto T.I.'s robe. "I can't think about that right now. I can't manage with it all baby. I'm falling apart here. Why did he do this to me?"

"Maybe it was just a reaction. He wasn't expecting it and reacted the first way he knew how."

"I don't know."

"Let's go on the bed. You'll have more space to relax there."

The slowly walked to T.I.'s large bed. "What am I going to do baby?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," he said as they settled into the bed. T.I. went and fetched two aspirin to numb out the pain of Nelly's headache though he knew it was far worse than a simple headache.

"Why is this so hard? Why is what we have so wrong?"

"People have closed minds. I can't speak for them. I can only speak for me and I know what I feel for you Cornell. What we have together is the best thing in my life."

"Yea. I feel it too. I felt it since we first met in the recording studio that night. I just didn't want to accept it. You're made for me Tip. There'll be no one else for me."

"This has to work out. I can't stand seeing you like this. Why would he do something like that to you?"

"I don't know. I miss him already. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Probably trying to come to terms with what you just told him," T.I. said as he leaned back so Nelly could rest his head on his chest. The steady rise and fall of the younger rapper's chest with every breathe he took was greatly helping in calming Nelly down. "He just needs time I think baby. He was caught off guard by it."

"I'm fucking stupid for thinking that he would be cool with me. I just really wanted him to be though."

"You couldn't have known that he would lash out at you the way he did."

"Maybe I deserve it," Nelly said as he yawned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Maybe I'm not meant to be happy."

"Stop it okay! We'll get through this together and move on with or without him."

"I don't want to. He's my brother. I can't leave him," Nelly said as vision started becoming blurry.

"I don't want you to either but he has to accept what you are baby. He has to accept you. I don't know why he blew up on you like that and I can only imagine how much that hurt you. I'm sorry about that. When I opened the door and saw the look on your face, my heart stopped. I knew something was wrong with you. And I got even more scared when you fell on top of me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Cornell?"

T.I. shifted his body to see his man asleep on his chest. Nelly's body was exhausted both physically and mentally and it showed. He did look like he reached a state of tranquility in his sleep though as T.I. replaced his body with a pillow. He stirred slightly and fixed his lips like a cute little boy's because of the sudden movement. He looked so cute; the caramel colored rapper though, as he got up, took his robe off, turned off the lights, and hopped back into bed next to his man. Their warm bodies pressed together as T.I. covered them with the blanket. This was unfair to Nelly and he didn't deserve to be treated like that, T.I. thought. He wanted desperately to help his man, to have him smile again, but he didn't know what to do. His index finger ran along the older rapper's smooth face, jaw, and forehead.

"Relax baby. Just rest. I'm here. You'll always have me and we'll get through this together. I love you so much and no one's ever going to change that." T.I. said as he softly kissed his check.


	36. Chapter 36

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Last night was rough on both rappers. T.I. never saw his man that upset and hurt before and he was really worried about him. After he was finally able to drift off to sleep, the younger rapper stayed there and held him. He wondered why any of this happened and wanted desperately to fix it to see his man happy again. It was around noon and the hot sun shone brightly into the room, disregarding the drapes completely. T.I. was still close to his man, holding his hand as they slept. It wasn't long before the sun's rays got to him though so he finally decided to get up. Nelly's body was motionless next him as he kissed him on the forehead and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. Nelly a good night of sleep after what he'd been through. As T.I. started his shower, Nelly heard it and slowly started stirring on the lonely bed. He woke up with a throbbing headache and blurry vision. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He rested a while until the caramel colored rapper emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped snugly around his waist and he just stared at him.

"Glad to see you're up baby," he said as he walked over to Nelly and kissed him sensually.

"Huh?" he asked, lost. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"It's my room shawty."

"Your room? I'm in your room? How? Why?"

"Just relax. I'll explain in a minute. Let me just get some clothes on," T.I. said as he went and found some clothes from his suitcases. Nelly, remembering the toothbrush that he used yesterday, went to brush his teeth and wash his face in the mean time. This was surreal to him.

He came back and sat on the bed, his face on his hands. "What's wrong with me? Why don't I remember anything from last night?"

"It's okay baby," he said as he came and sat next to him.

"It's not. Why did I come here?"

"You really don't remember?" T.I. asked. He didn't want to talk about this because he didn't want to see his man upset again.

"No."

"Cornell listen, you had me so scared last night. You came here and you were in bad shape."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Okay just relax."

"Stop treating me like a child dammit!" he said getting angry. "What happened to me?"

T.I. knew he didn't mean his anger. He was only searching for answers and he understood that. "You told Murphy everything baby."

"Huh? Everything about what?" he asked trailing off. "Us?"

T.I. silently nodded his head. "Yea."

"When was this? All I remember was being in the studio with him late last night and lacing down a good five or six tracks."

"Baby listen. That did happen. But you two got into one of your arguments again and you finally had enough. You told him what was really going on with you."

"I don't remember any of this."

"You don't because it hurt too badly. He hurt you really bad so your memory just blocked it out for a while."

"What did he do?"

"He went off on you. Yelled, called you names, everything. He said he doesn't want to be your friend anymore."

"What? Oh my God! He's like my brother!"

"I know and that's why it hurt you so bad."

"Why did he do this to me?"

"Because he doesn't understand you baby. Plus he was caught off guard by it I think."

"That's still no reason. He fucking hurt me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Yea. Me too. So how did I end up with you?"

"You came to me right after the fight. The emotional stress was too much for you to handle baby. You needed to be with someone."

"I remember now. I had no where to go. After he left all I could do was think about you. Everything in my body was screaming at me to go to you. And I fell on you when I saw you right?"

"Yea. You were weak and drained. I was so worried and scared baby. I never saw you like that before."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come because I didn't want you to worry about me like that."

"No. You needed me and that's what I'm here for."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I know. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to. What am I going to do about him? You should've heard the way he was talking to me baby. I've lost him. I lost my best friend."

"Give him some time. He needs to cool off and think about what happened. He only wants to protect you I think. He just has a different way of showing it."

"I dunno. I don't think he will accept me."

"Well all you can do is try baby. If he wants to remain stubborn then there really isn't much you can do."

"I love him though. I want him back in my life. He's too important to me to lose.""

"I know baby," T.I. said as he wrapped his arms around Nelly. "I know."

"You always take care of me. I'd be so lost without you."

"It's because I love you Cornell. Very much."

"Why can't Murphy see that? Why can't he see how happy you make me?"

"He just doesn't want to accept it. It's okay."

"No it's not. You're the one for me. He needs to see that and accept it because he's my best friend and that's what best friends do. Who do I turn to now that my best friend has abandoned me?"

"Me. I'm here for you."

"You're the only one right now."

"Don't worry baby. We'll get through this."

"Together."

"Wouldn't have it any other way shawty."

"I love you Tip."

"I love you baby. You're gonna be okay."

"Only because I have you. Is that the time?" he asked looking at a nearby clock on the wall.

"Yea."

"Shit I'm gonna be late."

"Late? For what?"

"I had my team reschedule those appearances I cancelled before to today. I have to meet up with them in an hour or so. We're getting lunch and then talking about what I have to do to make it up for canceling the way I did."

"Yea? I'm worried about you though."

"Why?"

"You just had an emotional night not to long ago. I know it's weighing down on your mind right now."

"It is. I have to keep busy so I won't think about it right now. That's what I did when ---" Nelly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"We took a break?"

"That's a nice way of putting it. But I'm a big boy. When you left me because I fucked up."

"Yea," T.I. said as he looked away.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to ever think about that again. I hated the time we spent apart. I really wanted you just to be there for me that whole time."

"Now it seems like you're the one who's been there for me recently."

"Yea. But you're my man. My baby boy. Of course I'm gonna be there for you."

"Hold me. Please."

"Okay," T.I. said as he wrapped his arms around Nelly's strong body. The older rapper rested his head on his shoulder and his eyes were on the floor. "You aight?"

"No. I'm scared. You know I never said that to anyone before in my life. Not even Murphy."

"I'm not just anybody baby."

"I know. What is he gonna do to me?"

"I don't know. I wish I had an answer for you."

"It's not supposed to be like this dammit. He's not supposed to be hurting me the way he is. I'm scared of what he might do in his anger to get back at me. He could go to the media. I could lose everything," Nelly said as his body began to tremble under T.I.'s powerful arms.

"Calm down baby. Relax. Slow down. You're not ready to handle all of this right now."

"I have to handle it sooner or later."

"Yea. I just don't want you taking on too much baby. You'll have me worrying like crazy over you."

"He could ruin me. He hates me. Baby what am I gonna do?"

"Just wait it out a couple of days and see what happens. I don't think he would go to the media with this."

"You didn't see how mad he was when we talked. He looked like he could do anything. He's unpredictable."

"Keep it together. You're making public appearances later on remember? Don't show anything."

"Yea. Are you mad at me?" Nelly wanted to know.

"For what?"

"Telling him."

"Why would I be?"

"I dunno. Maybe you might see it as me betraying you but that's not what I did baby ---"

"It's okay baby. It's okay," T.I. said trying to comfort his man. "I understand. He's your best friend and means a lot to you. I just wish he would've handled it better though."

"Me too but you're my best friend now."

"I don't want to replace him. You need him."

"Try telling him that. You're always thinking of me."

"You're always on my mind so it's not that hard. Don't you have to go kid?"

"Who you calling kid durrty?" Nelly asked as he grabbed the younger rapper and tossed him on the bed behind them. He crawled on top of his body.

"You see anyone else here shawty?" he sarcastically said as he brought his man's face close to his and kissed him.

"Now I definitely don't wanna leave. You see the effect you have on me?"

"I'm glad. I see your little friend is getting excited."

"First of all," Nelly softy laughed and started licking his earlobe. "He's not little at all. You of all people should know that. And second, he's always that way when he's around you."

"Well he's gonna have to stay that way because we gotta go."

"We? Where you going?"

"You're not the only one with stuff to do today shawty. Actually you made me late for something. I really have to go. So do you."

"I made you late?"

"You did! I love you for it though."

"You love me?" Nelly asked innocently and like he didn't have a clue what was going on in his life.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I love hearing you say it. Never get tired of hearing it."

"Well too bad. I'm not saying it anymore!"

"Fine!"

Nelly got off his man and sat on the edge of the bed. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted as T.I. got up and looked at him for a short while. The younger rapper completely ignored his as he busily got ready because he was so late. He rushed around his room looking for a belt and a pair of shoes that would go perfectly with his outfit. It was a hard choice since he had so many pairs. Nelly, still pouting, just watched the caramel colored rapper move about. He looked irresistible, as always, and Nelly wanted to take him right now. T.I. sat next to the older rapper and began putting on a brand new pair of customized Air Force Ones. After, he grabbed a hat and shades then proceeded to check himself out in the mirror. He looked good.

"You ready?" he asked as he grabbed his wallet and phone from the nightstand.

"Say it to me," Nelly said softly.

"No."

Nelly gathered up his things from T.I.'s room and was heading to the door. "Okay," he said in an indifferent voice as he opened the door.

T.I. came around him and closed the door. He stared into those brown eyes that he loved so. "I love you Cornell Hayes Jr. You happy now?"

"Yes. You make me happy," he said as they kissed.

"It's a hard job but someone has to do it I suppose."

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out. We're in this together."

"Thank you baby. For everything. You really pulled through for me when I needed you most; last night. I won't forget that."

"Good because you owe me one. But we'll talk about that later. I really have to go."

"Me too. I love you Mr. Harris."

"I love you Nelly."

The next weeks were extremely busy for both rappers with Nelly traveling all over the country to promote his album while T.I. was busy in the studio and some other small side projects. They hadn't been together since he broke down after telling Murphy Lee everything. The older rapper missed having T.I. there to support and talk to him. They frequently talked on the phone late at night after their rough days but it wasn't the same and both men knew that. Nelly worked up the nerve to call his best friend a few times since what happened but his calls were always ignored. The two of them hadn't talked since he found out and stormed out of his life and Nelly missed him like crazy. Though they did have public appearances together with the rest of the St. Lunatics, Murphy would always disappear before he had a chance to get to him. The other members of the group were unaware of the problems the two of them were having and Nelly was glad for this because it meant that Murphy didn't tell anyone about what he knew about his best friend.

He was at the mercy of his best friend and he didn't want to be. This had to stop. Things shouldn't be the way they are between them. Nelly was out of ideas on what to do about his hopeless situation and so was T.I. It was so comforting to him to talk to the younger rapper though, even if it was only by phone. His voice stabilized Nelly to no end and he loved that feeling. He craved his body but that would be next to impossible because the caramel colored rapper was set to start shooting "ATL" within the next few days. Nelly didn't want to interrupt him because he would be so busy learning his lines and doing so many other things but he was missing him. His body and mind was missing the young rapper to an unfathomable extent. He was happy though because since his album dropped it's been dominating the number one spot.


	37. Chapter 37

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

This was new to T.I. He had never been on a movie set before and really didn't know what was expected of him. The first day of his new project was mainly spent with the director and the cast members, talking and getting to know them better. The director also had individual talks with each person about the character they would be portraying. He offered insight on the fictitious characters, their motives, and goals for the film. T.I. paid extra close attention to everything that was being said and the goals for this movie because he wanted everything to be right. The caramel colored rapper was a perfectionist and he was going to make absolute sure that everything was right with this movie. Once the group dismantled the director called T.I. over to him once again.

"Hey," he said. "What should I call you? You go by so many names," the director laughed.

"I know. It doesn't matter to me though. Whatever you want."

"Clifford. I like that name. It's unique, like you."

"Thanks," he said as he blushed a little. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"Right. Well you're basically the star of this movie right? It's you life. Your story. Well not literally but you know where I'm coming from."

"Yea."

"Well I don't want to put more pressure on you but I want you to give me everything you got okay?"

"I know. I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask. You are the right man for the job. I'm glad I was convinced."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Don't take offense but when they told me that you were cast for the lead role I was a bit skeptical. I thought the whole `another rapper trying to act' scenario."

"Oh."

"But now, seeing and talking to you like this shows me how wrong I was. Right now you're nothing like the rapper T.I."

"Yea. It's a part of my personality but not the only aspect of it."

"You're so intelligent and articulate as well."

"You sound surprised shawty."

"Sorry. I don't mean to be but I am. I hope I didn't offend you."

"I'm not. I'm used to it. Most people don't realize that the rapper T.I. is only a part of me. Clifford Harris is who I am. T.I. is just mixed into that and sometimes takes over when I'm feeling bad," he mused.

"A sense of humor as well. These are all the qualities I want you to bring to your character. I know now that you are right for this job."

"Thanks. I'll do my best to bring my character to life."

"You don't have to try hard. Just looking at you I can tell it'll be done effortlessly. It's called charisma and you have plenty of it my friend."

They talked a while longer about character development, plot analysis, and how hectic the shooting schedule was going to be. The younger rapper didn't mind because he knew what he was getting himself into work wise when he signed on to do this project and this motivated him. His cast mates and everyone on the staff were extremely courteous and professional in their endeavors and this made his transition from the world of rapping to acting as easy and smooth as possible. The hours were long and the schedule for shooting was packed at times but this was what he got paid to do and he intended to do the best he possibly could.

The younger rapper's mind was constantly on his love for the St. Lunatic rapper from time to time because he missed him a lot. Their lives were so busy that they hadn't spoken to each other since he started shooting the movie. A glimmer of hope shined down on him during the second week of shooting when the rest of the afternoon shots were cancelled because of a sudden and slight rainstorm. He was glad for this because the day was long, seeing as he was up since four in the morning shooting. While back in his trailer, he showered off all the stress of the day and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. He fell back on his bed and instantly reached for his cell phone nearby.

"Hey you."

"Well look who finally decides to call his nigga," Nelly said in a sarcastic tone.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Got you! Hey my baby boy! What up?"

"Just here missing you. It feels so good to hear your voice."

"Yea. Why aren't you shooting?"

"A small rainstorm came out of nowhere so the rest of the day got cancelled."

"I always knew there was a reason I liked the rain so much."

"You're so cute. What are you up to my little soldier?"

"A lot. Still promoting the album, doing all these talk shows, and everything else under the sun."

"I didn't hear missing me in any of that."

"Well I naturally assumed that was a given."

"Is it? I don't know," T.I. said coyly.

"Don't play with me."

"It doesn't hurt to hear it from time to time."

"I miss you. Like crazy aight. You happy now?"

"Very."

"When can I see you?"

"I don't know. Things are insane around here, especially since we had to reschedule today's shots because of the rain."

"Yea. So you enjoying yourself? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Better than I thought. Everyone's been great. This is an easy environment to work in."

"I'm glad. So the transition's easy then."

"Yea."

"I knew you'd be okay. You are a fast learner after all," Nelly said with an underlying tone.

"Shut up!" he said as he laughed. "You're not slick kid."

"Never said I was."

"Whatever. Enough about me though. What about you baby? How are things with Murphy?"

"What things? It's the same as before. We haven't talked since it all happened. He hasn't told anyone though."

"How do you know that?"

"We all had to get together a few times to do some promotional stuff. The first people he'd have told would've been our friends. No one asked me about it so they don't know."

"That's not necessarily true baby."

"I'm hoping here."

"I know. That must've been so hard for you."

"It is. He doesn't even look at me. I feel even worse than before, if that's even possible. I miss him baby."

"It's okay Cornell. I know this is hard for you but it will work itself out soon enough."

"It's even harder being away from you. When will this movie be finished?" he cutely whined.

"It just started baby. I miss you badly but this is our lives."

"I know. I miss your arms around me. You know how you make me feel. Especially now."

"Don't worry. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you. Listen, I don't wanna but I have to go. I have a party to go to in a few. Make an appearance or whatever."

"Okay. Be good baby," T.I. said sexily.

"You know me durrty. You also know how much I love you right?"

"I do Mr. Nelly guy. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you. Bye."

T.I. had a calming feeling throughout the rest of the night. The rain eased slightly so he called for a limo to take him to the hotel he was staying at. There was a slim hope, by the director, that the rain would subside enough to continue shooting but that didn't happen. Nelly was in Miami and the he was what seemed like a million miles away in California. The caramel colored rapper's mind was only on the man that he loved with everything he was as he was being driven to the hotel room. The cast invited him to a party tonight but he didn't really feel up to it because he was tired and needed some time by himself to think. He wanted to come up with something he could do or say to get Nelly and Murphy back together so bad that he thought about it every chance he got but nothing came to him.

He stared out the balcony to the rain sprinkling over the city. A lot of things have been residing in his mind since he and Nelly got back together, though it's been mainly about the fight he and his best friend had and their situation now. He wanted this problem resolved right away. If he wasn't thinking about that then his mind ran on himself. He was extremely happy and pleased with his performance on the movie set so far, as was the director. He's complimented the caramel colored rapper on several different occasions. The character was coming to life because of him and he was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. The rain slowly increased in intensity as he took off his tank top and hopped into the lonely bed. He didn't want to sleep alone but he knew that he had no choice. His man was three thousand miles away on the other side of the country missing him the very same way. He thought about his life for a while longer until he was unaware when he finally drifted off to sleep.

The weeks were going by extremely slow without the older rapper there to talk to him but as much as he hated to admit it, he had to get used to this because they wouldn't always be together. So far, the movie was going great. Shooting kept on schedule and T.I. developed a close rapport with Evan Ross, who plays his younger bother in the film, and Lauren London, who plays his love interest. They were genuinely interesting people and the caramel colored rapper enjoyed being around them. Sometimes, late at night, they would all relax in one of their trailers and talk about anything. T.I. knew that he would have to eventually do some scenes where he would be kissing Lauren and talking and getting to know her on such a personal level like they've been doing was definitely going to make easier for him to perform in front of the camera.

He didn't tell Nelly that he would be kissing one of his costars but he was sure that the older rapper was going to understand that he had to do it because it was required of him. He meant to tell him the few times they did talk throughout the shoot so far but the overwhelming feeling of hearing his man's voice always caused it to slip his mind every time. He really could relate to Evan because they were both ambitious, have street smarts, and not too bad looking, though that had nothing to do with anything. T.I. admitted to himself after about a week of shooting that his costar Evan Ross was cute and the kind of guy he would go for. He had everything the young rapper wanted in a partner from honesty to compassion. He especially liked the conversations they would sometimes have alone in either of their trailers. These conversations is what allowed T.I. to read his young costar so easily and he really liked what he saw. Evan was insightful, motivated, and charming to no end.

The director was pleased immensely with the effort that all the young stars put forth in this movie. He always complimented them on their great work and acceptance of the insane work schedule. They nailed scene after scene effortlessly and had been getting out earlier than expected on quite a few occasions. The three friends would spend time together but Lauren would leave them at times to spend time with her family or boyfriend. T.I. didn't mind this though because he really liked spending time with Evan. It was past twelve one night and they had just finished shooting. Lauren disappeared shortly after and the two boys returned to T.I.'s trailer and Evan made himself at home as the rapper was taking a shower. He flicked on the TV and was browsing through the channels as T.I. emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped comfortably around his waist. Evan couldn't help but stare at the rapper's caramel skin and perfectly toned upper body that glistened with beads of water.

"What you staring at little bro?" T.I. asked as he laughed.

"Nothing man," the young actor lied. He was mesmerized by the rapper's perfect body.

"You can pick your jaw up from the floor now man. I know my body is perfect."

"Damn nigga! You sure do have an ego on you."

"Whatever kid," he said as he disappeared back into the bathroom to change. He returned shortly after.

"You hungry Cliff?"

"Yea. You?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Since we won't be getting any food around here then why don't we just go back to my hotel room and order there?" T.I. suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

The limo ride was anything but quiet on the way back to the rapper's hotel room. They talked and joked about everything from shooting the movie to their lives. Evan interested him and he couldn't believe that the young man was Diana Ross' son. Although shooting was going on track to what the producers and director wanted, the cast would often have so many bloopers and do silly things in front of the camera that would have everyone laughing. T.I. was grateful that his first time making a feature movie was the kind of experience he wanted it to be, laid back and just plain fun. The atmosphere created by everyone was easily the best part of making this movie.

The caramel colored rapper didn't know how to explain it but he had a feeling about his costar Evan Ross. At first, he thought it was because he liked spending time with him but then dismissed that. The way Evan would listen to him and his body language around the rapper had him wondering what was up with him. These thoughts would float in and out of T.I.'s mind from time to time but he didn't think too much about it because he figured the young actor liked talking to him as much as he did him. The limo pulled in front of the lobby to the hotel and the two young men got out. T.I. handed the driver a couple hundred dollars for his trouble and they silently made their way to his room. Evan never saw such a nice place that someone just used to crash in for the night before. The hotel room was really nice.

"How much do you pay for this place?" he eagerly asked the rapper.

"What you being so nosy for kid?" he replied a she laughed.

"Don't make me kick your ass Cliff."

"I'd like to see you try. But in the spirit of friendship, about three grand a night."

"Damn! Didn't know you were living that large hommie."

"You know how I do. Just relax yourself. The menu's over there man. Go see what you want."

"Aight. I don't have any money on me thought."

"I got you. Relax kid."

"You know what Cliff, you're lucky you're hooking me up otherwise---"

"Otherwise what punk? All I hear is your big ass mouth."

"Forget you! Damn!"

"What?"

"I need a shower bad. I didn't even go back to my trailer after shooting today."

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but I knew I smelled something."

"Fuck you nigga!" Evan said as he laughed and was slightly embarrassed.

"Well look, you can shower here. Doesn't matter to me."

"What? You don't mind?"

"Why would I? You're my brother right?"

"In the movie yea."

"Close enough."

"I don't have any clothes though."

"You look like you're about my size. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes."

"Oh no. You don't have to. I'll just take one when I go home."

"Nah kid. If you hanging with me then you gotta be fresh, sexy, and clean."

Evan blushed. T.I. was getting to him in more ways than one. "Some ego there. I am fresh, sexy, and clean Cliff. That's how I roll."

"Not right now little bro. So you jumping in the shower or what?"

"Aight. Let me get some clothes."

T.I. went and fetched his costar an expensive ensemble of clothing. A black pair of Dolce and Gabanna jeans, a black and white stripped Ralph Lauren Polo shirt, and a black pair of silk boxers. Evan took the clothes and went into the shower. He couldn't believe he was going to do this; put on clothes that belonged to another man. T.I. didn't think too much about what just happened as he flipped through the hotel menu. Deciding he would get a Chicken Caesar Salad, he tossed the menu on the bed and went for his phone. Nelly called him twice, once around ten in the morning and the other around five. The caramel colored rapper assumed that he either had a day off or made one because he missed him. T.I. missed him too as he called him back. No one answered so he left the older rapper a message letting him know how much he loved, missed, and thought about him. After that, he went and laid on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

"What's going on man?" Evan asked as he came out of the shower ad sat next to the young rapper. "You aight?"

"Huh? Yea. Just thinking," he said as he sat up. "Damn I got good taste in clothes shawty."

"You do," he admitted. "So what about dinner?"

"The menu's on the bed. I already know what I'm getting."

"Aight."

He sat on the bed and closely examined the menu because although he knew he was hungry, he didn't know what he wanted to eat. His mind got away from him though because he couldn't believe that he was in T.I.'s clothes. It felt so good against his bare skin. The young actor didn't know how to explain what he felt when T.I. was around him but he liked it. He liked it a lot. Deciding on getting the seafood combo with pasta he told T.I., who then ordered it. Their food came about twenty minutes later and they ate and talked. The meal was good and the conversation was even better as the men enjoyed themselves. After the meal, the both returned to the sofa and relaxed themselves.

"You do that a lot don't you," Evan asked his costar.

"Do what?"

"Think."

"Yea. I never used to do it before but I'm really into it now."

"What do you think about?"

"Getting a little personal aren't we?" T.I. asked as he flashed him his infamous sexy smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean---"

"It's aight shawty. I think about a lot of things. Like how fortunate I am and how much I love making music. I'm happy."

"That's good because you deserve it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I haven't known you that long but making this movie has given me the chance to get to know you and you're a great guy. I have to admit though that I didn't think there was more to you than T.I. I hope you don't take that the wrong way."

"Naw. It's cool. People who don't know me think the same thing about me."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I don't let it get to me because I know who I am and that T.I. or Tip are just parts of me. They're not only who I am you know?"

"Yea. I get you."

"Besides, I rarely show people Clifford Harris so you should feel lucky kid."

"I do feel lucky," he confessed in a low voice.

"Why is that?"

"No reason."

"You're lying shawty. But I won't push."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say."

"You know I've been a fan of yours for a while now."

"Are you just saying that to change the subject?"

"No. I do like your music. You're one of the few artists I listen to."

"Yea? Who else you blast?"

"I was really into Jay-Z but I don't know what's going on with him. He's not as good as he used to be. 50 cent was aight when he first came out but he's so overrated now. I like Game though."

"I know. The Game's good. Glad he left that G-Unit shit. Would've only held him back."

"Yea. Oh and I really blast Nelly. His rhymes are off the hook."

T.I.'s insides lit up with the sound of his man's name. "Yea. I'm really into him as well. He's a true artist."

"He is."

"So why do you like me so much?"

"I said I liked your music punk. Fishing for compliments are we?"

"Don't need to fish. Get those anyway."

"I'm sure. But if that's what you want then I'll give it to you. Your rhymes are tight as hell. Songs have great beats. Great videos. You're a great artist in general. No denying that."

"You really think that don't you?"

"Wouldn't be saying it if I didn't think it."

"Thanks man. Always appreciate a fan."

"Good because we're the reason you're successful you know," he said coyly.

"Never denied that shawty. Gotta please the fans."

"Well I'm pleased right now."

"I'm glad. I want you to be comfortable enough around me to be yourself. Like I am with you."

"Trust me I am. You have this aura about you. It comforts those around you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Look at me."

"I guess," the rapper said as he yawned.

"You getting tired?"

"Yea. I got an early shot tomorrow. At seven I think. Damn! That's the time?"

"Yep. It's almost two."

"We've been talking for that long huh?"

"Yep. And I enjoyed it."

"Me too."

"Well I think I better get out of here."

"It's so late though. Why don't you just stay here?"

"What? You don't mind?"

"Man just shut up and chill out here."

"There's only one bed though."

"And we're both eight hundred pounds each?" T.I. asked sarcastically. "The bed is big enough for the both of us. Lighten up."

"Aight man. Whatever you say."

"See. You should listen to me more often shawty."

"I should."

"One thing. You're not a blanket hog are you?"

"No."

"Good because I am," T.I. laughed. "I'm only messing man. Let's get some rest."

"I'm with you."

The two men took their shirts off and hopped into bed. T.I. felt weird sleeping with another man next to him that wasn't Nelly but he got over it because his relationship with Evan was strictly platonic. Evan was glad when he finally flicked the lights off because he was visibly uncomfortable with the situation. He was in a bed with T.I., both their shirts off and his perfect chest exposed. He was glad that the rapper couldn't see him because he knew that he would be so easy to read right now even thought he tried as hard as he could not to be. T.I. could always read him and he did a pretty accurate job most of the time. As soon as the rapper's head hit the pillow, he was gone because he was so exhausted. The young actor stared up at the dark ceiling for a while until he fell asleep as well.


	38. Chapter 38

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The air was still and everything in the darkened room the two men shared was quiet and tranquil. The full moon's light danced in and out of the shadows and gently caressed the men's face and exposed upper bodies as they slept. T.I.'s perfect caramel colored skin was only enhanced even more by the moonlight and became more of a creamy colored hue. Evan Ross gently began tossing and turning on the bed. T.I. was under his skin and he didn't know how or why it happened. It did though and he was not sure how he should feel about it. The rapper, the real T.I., was unlike anyone he had ever met before as he shifted his body once again.

"Cut!" the director yelled from his chair into his bullhorn. "That's a wrap for today."

Everything went well considering this was one of the first times the rapper turned actor ever took his shirt off in front of a camera. He wasn't uncomfortable with his body by any means but the opportunity never really presented itself. Of course he did it while doing shows at times but that was about it. The pool scene was what they just finished wrapping and everyone was clearing out because the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. T.I. sat on the edge of the concrete with his feet in the water and his elbows on his knees, thinking. He was oblivious to his outside surroundings, even when Evan came with a towel around his neck and sat extremely close to him.

"Good take boy," he said to the man whose mind was obviously a million miles away.

"Huh? Yea. When'd you get here?"

"Just now. You aight hommie?"

"Yea. Where's everyone?"

"Getting ready to leave. The day's wrapped remember?"

"Yea. My mind is just lost right now."

"You seemed bothered by something. You sure you okay?"

"No. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"Why? What happened? Talk to me."

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh."

"I feel different when you're around me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't describe it but I know I like it a lot."

"Oh? Well I like hanging with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't."

The sun was completely gone now as the two men continued talking to each other. The caramel colored rapper loved watching the young actor's lips move as he talked and wondered what it would feel like to have them pressed against his. Evan wanted to kiss T.I.'s soft pink lips since he first saw him smile on the first day they met. That smile alone melted his heart and he was hooked by the rapper instantly. He should smile more often because it made him even more irresistible than he already was. All of a sudden he noticed the rapper staring at him. He looked into those hazel eyes that were just beautiful and complimented him perfectly. He was a lost little child within them.

"What? What are you looking at?" he questioned.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you're perfect. At least to me."

"Wha---"

"Can I kiss you Evan?"

"I've wanted you to since I first met you," he confessed.

"Okay."

Evan immediately got knots in his stomach. He didn't know what to feel or how to react at the moment. He was about to have his first kiss with another man and it was with the rapper T.I. It felt right on so many levels and he'd wanted this for so long now. Pleasure waves were sent throughout his body when he felt T.I.'s hand holding on to his. They stared intently into each other's eyes until he knew the rapper was ready. He closed his eyes and his insides nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the caramel colored rapper's lips ever so gently brush against his. The young actor felt T.I.'s breath on his lips as he opened his eyes and saw him hovering only mere inches away from his face. Evan closed his eyes again and when he felt nothing after a while, he opened them to find himself alone by the pool. His eyes opened and stared up at the dark ceiling. He sat up and looked at the caramel colored rapper sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Fuck!" he said under his breath.

The newly turned actor awoke early the next morning and got ready in a flash to go to the studio. He quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat on the sofa as he flicked on the TV and settled on watching the news. Evan was fast asleep on T.I.'s bed. The rapper would look at him periodically for no reason at all. He was even cuter when he slept and T.I. was genuinely confused by the vibes that he received from Evan. He knew he was fond of him as an artist, actor, and friend but somehow felt that there was something more there. Maybe he was just afraid to show or admit what he felt. The caramel colored rapper couldn't think about that thought because he didn't even know if he was right in his assumption. Deciding it best to just cast it out of his mind, he grabbed a jacket, went over to Evan and looked at him for a short while before he left.

Most of the crew was already setting up for the day when the rapper arrived on set and was almost instantly whisked away into makeup because he was so late. He found that, in between shots and other free time he had to himself, he thought of Nelly a lot. He missed waking up next to the older rapper, with his strong arms wrapped around him. The anxiety was building up within him but he always suppressed it because this was the way it had to be. Nelly didn't respond to the message he left him recently and they haven't spoken to each other in what seemed like ages to the young rapper. He locked those thoughts away deep within his mind and went to work.

The full moon was replaced by the sensitive rays of the sun as downtown Los Angeles became the busy metropolis it was best known for. Evan Ross was still asleep on the rapper's comfortable bed because he was tired. Last night was emotionally uncomfortable for him because he didn't know what to make of the rapper. He was more confused than ever about what he should do but he enjoyed last night very much. The conversation and raw emotion involved was what the young actor liked most because it was real and extremely special to him. At around ten, the sun's rays began to wake him up so he put a pillow over his head to block it out. The sun wasn't the only think working against him though as his phone went off on the nightstand close to him.

"Hello?" he said, still sleeping.

"Hey kid. What's up?" he heard one of his friends respond.

"What you waking me up for nigga?"

"Shut up. Where you at? I can come through."

"No!" he said right away. "I mean you don't need to man."

"I wanted to catch lunch. Where you at man?"

"At a friend's. Lunch sounds good but I gotta be on set in a few hours."

"A friend huh? You finally got that fine ass Lauren London didn't you? My boy!"

"What? Man chill with that!"

"So it did happen then?"

"If I say no would you believe me?"

"No because I know you Evan my man. You hit that!"

"Man whatever. Where do you wanna have lunch?"

"I'm thinking some place upscale and since you're a big movie star now, you're treating."

"Fine. How about the Ivy?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Aight. I'll meet up with you in a few. Gotta go get fresh, sexy, and clean."

"If you say so. I'm out."

"One."

The young actor looked around his surroundings and everything from last night came back to him. The dream he had impacted him the hardest because as much as he wanted it to happen, he knew it wouldn't. He decided it was best if he got out of the rapper's room before he got caught or became late to his newly made lunch appointment. As much as he wanted to keep T.I.'s clothes on, he couldn't. He found his clothes and took off the rapper's and laid it out neatly on the bed, after he made it. After he put his clothes on, he gathered up his things and took one last look at the bed he shared with his costar last night. It was special to him. Last night was special to him as he left and went about his way.

The production of the movie reached the halfway mark which meant that T.I. had gone a little more than three months without seeing or touching his love. At times, his feelings would overwhelm him but he couldn't help it. He loved Nelly with everything he was made of and truly missed him. It took every ounce of strength in his body to keep him from leaving on quite a few occasions to go see the older rapper, the man he loved. If only to talk to him because he always knew what to say to make the caramel colored rapper feel like he was the only one and that no one or nothing else mattered when they were together.

T.I. had yet another long day of shooting. He was up since six in the morning because there were some minor changes made to the script and he needed to be notified of them because the changes only affected him and the role he played in the film. After having to learn more lines, the real day of shooting began. He was tired by the end of it as he returned to his trailer with his costars Evan and Lauren. They all talked and enjoyed themselves until Lauren had to leave to go meet up with her boyfriend. It wasn't long before Evan had to go as well so the rapper was left alone. He decided to take a shower while he was still here because he knew he'd be too tired to take one when he got back to his room.

The warm water crashed onto the tired rapper turned actor's skin as he began cleaning himself. His mind couldn't help but run on the some of the good times he and Nelly had under a showerhead and he started missing him all over again. The shower didn't last long and he quickly threw on a pair of black cargo pants and a tank top of the same color. Black looked great on him. The studio was quiet and everything was still as he walked out to his limo. He rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts about everything in his life. He was happy because this is what he fought for and wanted for so long and it meant everything to him. His stomach let out slight moans as he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since the day began.

The caramel colored rapper searched through his wallet for his keycard and swiped it to allow him entry into his luxurious hotel room. As he opened the door, he was shocked and confused because he was suddenly in what seemed like paradise. Beautifully scented candles was spread and lit all over the entranceway and led into his bedroom. Blood red rose petals were sprinkled all over the floor and the illumination of the many candles were the only form of light in the entire suite. He didn't know what was going on in his room right now but inhaling the scents, which smelled like lavender, from the candles had a great calming effect on him. He closed the door behind him and followed the trail of candles into his bedroom because it was clearly meant to be followed.

"Hello there," Nelly said as he entered the room. He was adorned in a full three piece suit, black in color, and holding a red rose, which matched his tie perfectly, with his right hand as he walked over to the stunned rapper.

"Cornell? What are you doi---"

Nelly killed the remainder of the sentence by pressing their lips together. They both needed this badly. The kiss was the most innocent and sweetest he had ever received from the older rapper as he gave himself into it completely and effortlessly. T.I. wrapped his arms around his man neck as Nelly wrapped his around his waist and held on to him as tight as he possibly could without hurting the young rapper. His heart was now beating out of his chest and skipping four or five beats every second. This was too perfect to be real. Nelly really couldn't be here, looking so damn sexy in his suit, and kissing him right now. It felt real though. He could actually feel the kiss and his tongue moving in and out of his mouth so smoothly and carefree. This act alone melted the caramel colored rapper's heart and he was falling in love with this man all over again. Nelly broke the kiss after a long while and just stared at the man he was in love with.

"Wanted to do that for a long time now. This is for you," he said as he gave the caramel colored rapper the rose he was holding.

T.I. took the rose and then started into his man's light brown eyes. "Is this real? Are you really here?"

"Yes Tip. And I've been going crazy without you these past months. Do you need me to pinch you to prove that it's real?"

"Yes."

Nelly gently pinched the younger rapper on the forearm and then instantly kissed the same spot where he just pinched. "Are you convinced?"

"Yes. I've missed you so much Cornell!"

"I know. I got your message then came up with this idea to surprise you. Do you like it?"

"I love it! This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me baby. How did you do all this?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I crave your lips bab---"

T.I. was the one who stopped the rest of the sentence from being said this time as he crushed their lips together. This was one of the sweetest and nicest things anyone had ever done for him and he felt so special. Nelly looked so suave and fine in his suit as his young love kissed him with all the passion and lust he had within his body. He held on to the rose tight and to his man even tighter as they continued to get reacquainted with each other. The two men had saved up so much passion for each other and it showed as they continued sensually kissing each other. Nelly smelled so good, he looked so good, and most importantly, he felt so good next to T.I. that he still couldn't believe this was happening in his reality right now. The older rapper was everything to him and he was more than overwhelmed by his man's surprise and he loved every single moment of it. He loved him.

"God you're so cute," Nelly said softly. "You're perfect baby. How you smell, how you look, you being here in my arms. I love you so much."

"Cornell I can't believe you did all this for me. I don't know what to say."

"The expression on your face was enough for me. The kiss was just an added bonus."

"I'm speechless right now. I'm still trying to convince myself for sure that you're here and this isn't a dream of mine."

"Trust me, I'm here. I have another surprise for you."

"What? Holding you is enough for me right now."

"Come on," Nelly said as he took his man's hand in his and walked to the dining room.

They walked into the dining room, where the older rapper had set up a romantic candlelit dinner for two. "You bought dinner for us too?"

"No."

"You didn't?"

"I made you dinner," he said as he sweetly kissed his man's hand.

"You made me dinner? Oh Cornell. You did all this for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I needed to do this for you."

"Baby I love you so much. Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me yet. Taste the food first."

Nelly was a perfect gentleman throughout the perfect evening he planned for him and his love. They sat next to each other and held hands tightly under the table as he explained what he made for them to eat. The older rapper's mother taught him well in the art of cooking and taking care of himself. He made a special wild yellow rice and baked chicken wings with a secret sauce that only he and his mother knew about because they developed it. He also made a spicy salsa dish to top the chicken and mixed a simple salad as an appetizer. To top it all off, he managed to find a rare, oak cured red wine that was almost thirty-five years old. T.I. popped the cork on the chilled bottle of wine and started pouring for the two of them as Nelly began serving the salad.

They ate, talked, and laughed as they genuinely enjoyed each other's company. The mood set by Nelly and the candles and the roses was seamless as they continued to eat and drink. T.I. couldn't remember the last time he was this happy or when he smiled this much. The older rapper always had that effect on him and this still felt too good to be real. The smells, the emotions, everything about this was a surreal emotion to the younger rapper and it took him over. Nelly sure knew how to get to him and he was so damn good at doing it. T.I. ate a lot because he was so hungry and it tasted really good. The wine was aged to perfection and he had three glasses. Nelly just looked at him as he ate because he couldn't take his eyes off the caramel colored rapper even if he wanted too. Having T.I. right next to him right now also felt like he was in a dream of his own.

"That was so good baby! Where'd you learn how to cook like that?" T.I. said as he kissed him.

"My mom. I guess she did a good job huh?"

"No. She did an excellent job. In more ways than one. Thank you."

"You're very welcome my love. You're the only person I've cooked for you know."

"I feel so special."

"You are special to me."

"Let's go to bed baby."

"How about we do something different?"

"Like what?"

"Spread the blankets on the floor and sleep where all the candles and petals are."

"I like that idea better."

Nelly quickly cleaned up the dining room and washed up the dishes in the kitchen as he poured them the rest of the expensive wine. They ate out all the food he made and he had to admit that it did come out good. It was made from pure love so he had nothing to worry about. Meanwhile, T.I. was gathering the comfortable blanket and sheets from the bed and made a trip to the living room, where every single candle was still burning brightly. He spread the sheets on the floor and went back for the pillows. The room smelled strongly of lavender and it was like heaven as the older rapper entered. He took off his shoes and laid down, with the two glasses of wine next to him, and waited for his love to come back. It wasn't long before they both were enjoying the candles and flower petals. T.I. had his head on his man's strong chest.

"Thank you for this baby," he said to the older rapper.

"You like it?"

"I love it. The candles are nice and smell like heaven. The rose petals are sexy. The food was delicious. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Don't know of anything yet."

"Well I know what your specialty is."

"And what's that Tip?"

"Making me happy."

"I try my best."

"You don't have to try that hard. I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Why not? I wanted to see you and I figured I'd do it in a romantic way."

"This was over the top and I love you for it."

"I love you more," he said as they kissed once more.

"How are things with Murphy baby?"

Nelly shifted uncomfortable. "I don't know. He hasn't spoken to me unless he absolutely has to. And even then it's like he's forcing himself to do it. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You haven't tried talking to him?"

"I have! He's not listening to me."

"I'm sorry. You planned this romantic night for us and I brought this up. It's just tha---"

"You're worried about me."

"I am. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"You're so good to me."

"Have to find some way to repay you for this."

"Don't worry," Nelly said slyly. "You will."

"I have no doubt about that but later. This moment here with you is everything to me."

"It means everything to us. You and me baby. It's always been about you and me!"

"You and me huh? I always liked the sound of that."

"I love the sound of you."

"This was a great idea baby."

"Surprising you like this?"

"That and sleeping out here. How did you know I liked candles so much?"

"I know everything about you Tip. Everything!"

"Do you?"

"Of course. You're the closest person to me like I am to you. You got my heart baby boy."

"You're in my blood Cornell. How did you manage that?"

"I'm good I guess," Nelly said modestly.

"You are! How did you get in here anyway," he meant to ask the older rapper.

"Simple. I just told front desk that I needed a key because me and a couple of your friends were planning a surprise birthday party for you."

"And they believed that?"

"Why wouldn't they? I'm very convincing baby but you already knew that."

"Yes I did."

"So I got the key no problem and then got to work."

"How long did all this take you?"

"A while. But it was worth it in the end."

"Was it?"

"The look on your face when you walked into your bedroom made everything worth it to me baby. I completely forgot to ask you about the movie. How's it going?"

"No," T.I. sexily whined. "I don't wanna talk about work."

"Come on Tip. Don't make me beg."

"Maybe you should because I'm not telling you anything."

He moved closer to the young rapper's ear and licked his earlobe before sensually asking, "Please baby."

"You're so fucking good! What do you wanna know?"

"How's everything going? You doing good?"

"Yea. Everything's running smoothly so far. I got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have to kiss one of my costars."

"Do you?"

"Yea. We're supposed to be love interests or whatever."

"Oh."

"Why aren't you saying anything? Are you upset?"

"Of course not! This is your work and you're a professional."

"I'm so relieved."

"You thought I was gonna be mad at that? Come on; give me some more credit than that baby."

"Guess I underestimated you."

"You'll have to make it up to me some way as well!"

"I got that covered. Don't worry."

"Is there something else on your mind?"

The St. Lunatic rapper did know him well because something else was on his mind. "Yea. One of my costars."

"The girl you have to kiss?"

"No. I'm comfortable enough with Lauren to do the scene plus I have more time to prepare for that if I need because those are some of the last scenes that we're gonna shoot."

"So who is it?"

"The kid that plays my brother. His name is Evan."

"What? He doesn't like you or something?"

"No it's nothing like that. He's a real cool kid. I don't know what to make of him though."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. He's cool and I like him a lot I guess."

"That's great baby. What you think he likes you the way I do?"

"Well not with the same intensity as you but yea. I get these vibes from him."

"When did you become such a pimp? You get to kiss the girl onscreen and you got this nigga drooling over you off screen," Nelly said as he laughed.

"Shut up! It's not like that. I have to be honest with you thought Cornell. If we weren't together then I'd fall for someone like him. I hope you're not offended."

"I'm not. We have an honest relationship and can tell each other anything right?"

"Right."

"Does he make you uncomfortable?"

"No but I could be wrong about him baby. Like I said, I don't know what to think of him."

"I don't think you're wrong about him though. I mean I don't know this kid at all but you guys have been together for the past few months shooting this film and hanging out and stuff. Your personality is one of a kind and he probably couldn't help himself. The same thing happened to me and I haven't been able to get you out of my system ever since."

"You're so sweet! He is an interesting guy Cornell and I like hanging with him a lot but I don't wanna hurt his feelings or mislead him in any way. You're the only one for me."

"You're such a caring and compassionate man Tip. No wonder I can't get enough of you."

"I love you baby."

"So you ready to show me how much you really love and missed me my skinny prince?"

"I've been ready to show you that since I walked into my room and saw you looking so damn sexy in that suit. The question is Mr. Hayes," he seductively said as he sat up and stared into the man's eyes he loved, "Are you ready for me?"

"Most definitely baby!"


	39. Chapter 39

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

T.I. sexily grabbed the St. Lunatic rapper by the tie and led him to his lips. The numerous candles only enhanced the romantic mood as Nelly crawled on top of his man, never breaking the critical kiss they shared. The younger rapper easily slipped off his lover's expensive Armani jacket and tossed it aside as their tongues explored each inch of the other's eager mouth. This was what they wanted and badly needed for so long now. The young rapper, still having his man by the tie, began sensually removing it with his fingers as Nelly managed to easily get his black tank top off. He caressed the smooth, flawless skin he missed with both his hands as the newly turned actor went down the line of buttons that kept the older man's shirt on his body, loosening them out along the way.

Their tongues locked together in endless love and passion as he felt Nelly tugging at his pants in an effort to take this glorious evening to the next level. He lifted his body slightly as the older rapper slid the cargo pants he was wearing off and tossed them alongside his jacket. His boxers were next as the candles kept burning and filling the room with the rich lavender scent that was embedded into them. T.I. reached for Nelly's belt buckle and began undoing it in an attempt to get his man's dress pants off and out of the way. After everything was off, Nelly interlaced their fingers together and kissed his man with all the passion he had within his aching body.

The new actor could feel his man's rock hard dick pressing against his flat stomach, begging for attention under the blanket. Nelly held T.I.'s hands over his head as their tongues continued to sinfully play with each other. Small, slight moans escaped both men's mouth from time to time in this intimate moment of pleasure that they both obviously desperately needed. They needed to reconnect with each other because they went so long without the touch of the other that it was unbearable. Right now nothing else mattered to T.I. He didn't care about the movie, his music, Evan, or anything else but the man who's lips fit perfectly together with his. Nelly's hands were so smooth against his and he smelled so clean and sexy. The younger rapper missed his taste. Nelly had a distinctive flavor to him and it hooked the caramel colored rapper since day one.

The older rapper pulled his lips away from T.I.'s now pinker lips and began kissing along his jaw line. Once at his man's sensitive earlobes, his tongue darted out and licked the flesh in one of the areas he knew his man was extremely susceptible to. Low moans and grunts were heard as he continued working on the ear, licking and sucking everywhere. After that, he left a damp trail of kisses down his perfectly colored neck and traced the outline of his collarbone with his tongue. The older rapper decided not to leave his signature hickey mark tonight because he knew that his love had to be in front of the camera tomorrow and he didn't want anyone noticing it. This moment was perfect and was all that mattered to the both of them.

On the way down his man's sculpted body Nelly placed kissing along every inch of the tender skin, making sure to pay close attention to his nipples. Having the older rapper's tongue on his body always made his mind go numb and his body tremble for more. He encircled his bellybutton a few times before finally reaching his destination on his trip of pure sin and lust. T.I. looked at him as he grabbed his straining dick and ran his tongue along the underside while his other hand groped his balls. The young rapper threw his back in pure ecstasy as Nelly continued trailing along the underneath of his already very excited pole. The saliva trail the St. Lunatic rapper made was from the tip of his lover's aching member all the way down to his balls, which he circled each with tongue a few times. He followed this trail back and forth many times, always making sure to go as slow as possible so the younger rapper would feel every little movement he made with his expert tongue.

After they both had enough, Nelly took his lover's long tool in his mouth and got the true taste to his man. T.I. was overcome with the warm and wet sensation that covered every inch of his dick. Nelly was able to take all of his man in his mouth and he could tell by looking at him that it was greatly appreciated. T.I.'s face was plastered with bliss when Nelly had all of him in his mouth. The young rapper placed both his hands in the back of his love's head and gently guided him in his errant ways of pleasing him. The older rapper's free hands were used to cup and fondle T.I.'s walnut-shaped balls. After having him deep in his throat, the rapper used one of his hands to grab the base of his lover's dick, while the other still continued pleasing his balls, and ever so slowly made his way up the spit-slicked pole, causing the utmost pleasure within itself.

Once T.I. felt he was almost close to release, he pulled Nelly up for a kiss because this romantic encounter between the two men could not be over so soon. He tasted hints of himself on his lover's tongue and lips as they continued to kiss. His dick was missing all the attention the older rapper was just giving it but he had to stop because Nelly was an expert at what he did and he wanted this to last as long as possible. After their sensual kiss, the young rapper sat up and hovered over Nelly' beautiful body before he positioned himself on top of his boyfriend, sitting on his hard stomach. His hands explored every ripple of the man's exceptional body. Everything was flawless on the older rapper from the tone of his silky skin to the perfect shape he kept himself in. T.I. was completely gone on him.

He kept his hands at bay and they kissed each other in a controlled frenzy while he grinded their hips together. The friction created by this act only fueled the younger rapper even further as he let go of his man's hands and began kissing his neck. Nelly took this opportunity to grab onto his man's slim body for a while and then began gently caressing him on his back, as an added incentive of encouragement. T.I. took his time in moving from his neck to ears. When he got there however, he felt Nelly's body shiver under him as he began nibbling on his ear and whispering a few words of love into them. The older rapper loved it when he whispered to him because he always did it in such a sensual and gratifying way that it always got him hot. He was too caught up in the pleasure to notice that T.I. had already made his way down half his body, kissing his six pack.

Nelly jumped slightly when his dick was bombarded with the same pleasure he had given to his man only moments before. His body ached for this. He decided to do this whole surprise because he missed seeing the younger rapper after so long but he also missed the intimate aspects of their relationship as well. T.I. conquered and claimed his mind, heart, and soul and being apart from him for so long made him crazy. T.I. gently worked his man in and out of his mouth, in a smooth, steady rhythm as his hand rubbed against his balls. He licked the tip like the juicy lollipop it was as he stroked the base. Nelly tasted unlike anything he ever had before and he savored it because it was a symbol of how much he loved this man. Nelly had his hands behind his head to coax him to go deeper, which he did and was slightly surprised when he didn't gag. Precum glistened on his lips as he worked the shaft deeper into his mouth, which he was sure Nelly was feeling because of the expressions on his face and the sounds coming from him.

A trail of spit bathed the older rapper's dick and glistened in the light of the many candles that surrounded them as T.I. went to work on his balls. His tongue teased them, one at a time, until he engulfed both of them in his willing mouth. Like the rest of his love, this part of him also tasted sexy and clean as he continued to work on them, with obvious approval from the man he loved. One hand was wrapped securely around the huge meat gently stroking it while his tongue bathed his nuts with spit. Moans escaped from Nelly as his man continued pleasing the most sensitive part of his body. T.I. used the ball of this thumb to gently rub against the tip of the older rapper's already straining dick.

Nelly never had this done before and wished that someone had done it to him sooner. Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed through his body and he swore that all the blood he had within him was now rapidly running down to his rigidly hard member. T.I. continued pleasing the tip of his dick with his thumb, tracing circles around it which slowly drove his man mad with satisfaction. After he was done torturing him, he took the meat back in his mouth and sucked on it with as much force as he could. He knew that trick he just pulled got his man harder than he'd ever been in his life and that was exactly what it was meant to do. His dick was jumping with anticipation and that's exactly where the young rapper wanted him. Nelly's body convulsed with gratification under T.I.'s touch until he was finally ready for him. The night had only just begun.

He crawled back up the body of the man he loved and kissed him in frenzy. Nelly wasn't expecting this but he gave in to it because it was so easy to do. Once T.I. stopped, he looked deep into his eyes. The older rapper knew what he wanted without him even having to say a word. Nelly was getting up to oblige his young lover but felt T.I. press both his hands against his chest and gently pushed him back to the floor. He wanted to try something new but Nelly was still in the dark as to what was about to happen. He was too gone on pleasure to think straight anyway. The young actor grabbed his man's wrists, which were on either side of him, as he slowly moved his body down to his most private area. Once there, he put Nelly's strong arms around him and the rapper held on to his waist. He was still confused by this but liked where it was going.

T.I. stood up a few inches over Nelly's body ad placed his feet on either side of his body. He grabbed his man's rod at the base as the older rapper finally knew what he was going to do. He held on to his waist tightly to provide support as he saw T.I. slowly lowering himself onto him. The tip of the St. Lunatic rapper's dick kissed his lover's anal ring and he just rested there. They hadn't been together in so long that he was worried about going through all that pain again. He quickly dismissed it thought because the pleasure far outweighed it in the end and even did the first time Nelly was inside him. This way was the best to control this situation because he could go at his own pace, to let his body get used to his man's invader. After Nelly blew him a kiss of reassurance, T.I. stared into his eyes as he slowly started lowering himself, letting Nelly take him over once again.

It did hurt but it helped greatly that he was controlling the pace. Little by little, he worked more and more of Nelly's huge dick into him because it was way easier to take the pain in small increments rather that just doing the whole thing at one time. The spit he bathed his man's dick with earlier also aided with making this transition go smoother. He never could get used to someone being inside him like this but the pleasure was the only thing on his mind and the pleasure he received from this was enough to push anyone over the edge. Nelly's pole was more than half way inside him now and all the satisfaction the two rappers had been denied in the past months were coming back to them and rapidly gaining speed. T.I. still couldn't believe that he's had all of this huge thing inside him several times before as he looked at Nelly, who gave him one of the most sincere looks he ever saw while still tightly holding on to his hips to give him the support he needed.

After a little work, the young actor managed to get his man's entire lengthy pole inside his body. Nelly's rock hard dick was surrounded by the wet, warm flesh that it had become so used to. He rested there for a while so that his body was given the time to adjust to fit the rod that was impaling him. Nelly has his eyes half closed and half opened in an obvious state of bliss as the caramel colored rapper carefully leaned his body over and hovered a couple inches above his face, just staring at him. He noticed every single detail of the man's face. The exceptional smoothness and tone of his skin was sensual, the jaw line was strong and irresistible just like the rest of him, and those pink lips that he just loved to devour. Nelly's eyes began to flutter when T.I. kissed his lips in an attempt to subside the slight pain his body was in. It wasn't as bad as before but small traces still hung around throughout his lower abdomen. The older rapper was extremely patient with him when it came to this and he really appreciated it. He loved this man.

The kiss was more intensified when T.I. flickered out his tongue and began licking his man's lower lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Everything felt right at this very moment. The candles silently burned all around them and the rose petals glowed in the moonlight of the crescent moon as Nelly still held him by the hips and the younger rapper had both his hands on either side of his face, holding him in place as the sexy assault on his lips continued. Once T.I. felt he was ready to be taken by his man once again, he stopped the kiss and looked into his eyes. This signified to Nelly that he was ready but he wanted the young rapper to go at his own pace because he wanted this to be more pleasurable to T.I. than it would be for him.

T.I. rested both his hands on each of Nelly's legs, to support himself, and then got to work. The pain had almost all but disappeared as he began fucking himself on Nelly's eager dick. He went slowly because they never did it in this position before and he wanted to make sure that he was doing everything right. He wished that they had tried this position sooner though because in no time he was becoming overwhelmed with sensations that his body instantly became addicted to. Nelly, still holding onto his slim waist, was drowning in the passion and pleasure he was in as the caramel colored rapper continued working his man's pole in and out of his body with moans escaping both their lips.

The young actor removed his hands from his man's knees and pressed them against his hard stomach. He gently rubbed all over the well toned torso that belonged to his love, which tickled Nelly, as he continued to work his thick shaft in and out of his warm hole. Once he was sure he had it down right, he began picking up the speed of his body movements to increase the pleasure the both of them were receiving. The friction created by the speed of their bodies interacting with each other easily multiplied their pleasure numerous times over and they were inexplicitly gone on each other. The two rappers were in heaven as their bodies sinfully danced and played upon each other and pleasure was fixated on both their faces.

Nelly, realizing how selfish he was being, removed one of his hands from the younger rapper's hip and gently caressed his aching dick, which jumped at the attention it was now receiving. The older rapper grabbed on to his rod and began stroking it, an act that gave T.I. an even higher high than before. His dick pulsated in the St. Lunatic rapper's hand as T.I. felt his man's dick pulsate deep inside him. Both knew that they wouldn't last much longer as the younger rapper kept with the same pace and Nelly tried to match his movements with his stroking, all while more moans and grunts echoed throughout the lavender enriched room.

Friction between their bodies was at an all-time high and the young actor continually plunged his lover's hard dick in and out of his passage while Nelly furiously jacked him off. Spurts of cum blasted out of the younger rapper's dick under the expert hand of his man and ended up everywhere from his hand to his stomach. T.I. moaned loudly as Nelly continued milking his now softening member as cum kept dripping onto his flat stomach. He was out of it and losing his concentration so Nelly held him in place with both his hands and began bucking his hips back and forth; fucking the man he loved with everything he had. His dick quivered in the caramel colored rapper's hole as cum busted out the tip of his dick and instantly went to work coating his insides. T.I. slightly shivered with this sensation and as Nelly began pulling out of him. The newly turned actor fell on top of his man's body and fell asleep shortly after that. The older rapper grabbed the covers over them, wrapped his arms around his love, and kissed him on the head before sleep took control of him as well.

The young rapper awoke to the sound of his phone's alarm going off at six in the morning because he had a few early shots and then he would have the rest of the day to himself. He was tired and wanted to stay in the exact position he fell asleep in last night, on top of Nelly's warm body with his arms securely wrapped around him, but he had to work. The candles had since burned out but the room still had faint remnants of lavender as he kissed his man's sexy lips. The older rapper cutely moved away as he did this and pulled the covers over his entire body and T.I. got up to shower and get himself ready. While in the shower, he replayed the surreal events that took place last night in his mind. Everything was perfect and that's the only way he could describe it. Before he left, he removed the covers from over his man's head and kissed him once again. He hoped that the older rapper would still be here when he came back in a few hours.

Nelly started rubbing his eyes at around ten because he knew he was missing something, or rather someone, next to him. He sat up on the makeshift bed T.I. made them last night and looked around to see nothing but burnt out candles and withering rose petals. Last night needed to happen and it honestly was one of the best nights Nelly has had in a very long time. Everything went right and he was positive that last night meant as much to the caramel colored rapper as it did to him. He missed him, though he knew where he went. After resting for a while longer, he got up and cleaned himself off and put his clothes back on before he started picking up the rose petals and what was left of the candles.

T.I.'s day lasted longer than he initially anticipated and he was happy when it was over because he was so tired. After chatting with Evan and Lauren for a while, he left and went straight back to his hotel. When he entered his room, everything was like it was before Nelly surprised him. All the blankets were picked up from the floor, along with the rose petals and the remains of the candles. It was as if last night never happened but he knew better than that. When he didn't see Nelly, he guessed that he had something important to do. He entered his room to find his bed already made with a new set of sheets and blankets. In the middle of the bed however, two white orchids were laying there with a card, an expensive box of chocolates, and a black gift bag with white tissue paper protruding from the top of it. The caramel colored rapper smiled as he made his way to the bed and picked up the card. It smelled like the cologne Nelly was wearing last night and he opened it.

Hey baby,

How are you my sweet baby boy? I'm sorry I couldn't be there right now to see your cute face but something came up and I had to take care of it. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did because I really needed it. I miss you like crazy baby. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I won't ever forget it. I only look forward to having more nights like that with you. I got you something to show you how much I love you but it won't because I love you so much Tip. I hope you like it baby. It's special, just like you. I'll call you as soon as I get a chance because I want to hear your voice. Thank you for last night. I love you so very much Clifford Harris and that will never change. It will only get stronger!

~Cornell

P.S. My skinny prince...cute huh? You are my skinny prince baby. I love you!

The young rapper was glowing inside. Nelly just kept surprising him and he loved him even more for it. He picked up one of the orchids and smelled it. Its strong scent was passionate yet delicate as he inhaled it. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a champagne glass and filled it with water. The flowers occupied the glass as he put it on the nightstand next to him and rested the chocolates there as well, deciding that he would try some later. The time had finally come. The black bag glistened in the sun as T.I. made his way to it. He sat next to the package and pulled out the white tissue paper from it. Reaching into the box, the rapper pulled out a bright blue suede box that was heavy when he picked it up.

He slowly flipped the box open and stared at the contents inside for what seemed like an eternity. The caramel colored rapper saw the letters to his rap persona largely displayed in front of him. The numerous diamonds illuminated the exquisite piece of jewelry even more and T.I. fell in love with it instantly. The chain the nameplate was attached to was also beautiful as he picked it up from the box and tried it on. It stopped a few inches above his navel and looked perfect on him. It also looked very expensive and he wondered how much Nelly spent on it. He grabbed his phone and called his love right away.

"Hello?" Nelly said with a loud background behind him.

"Guess what I'm wearing right now?" T.I. asked his man sexily.

"Huh? Hold on a sec."

"Aight," he said as he heard his man talking to some people in the background.

The older rapper walked away from the noise and it suddenly became quiet. "Hey baby!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm shooting a video for my new single. What's up?"

"Guess what I'm wearing right now?"

"Uh. Let me see. You are wearing a pair of black silk boxers alone, lying on the bed, and waiting for me to come through and take them off for you. I'll be right over as soon as I finish up here baby boy."

"Very funny. Horny ass nigga."

"I am. But what are you wearing?" Nelly asked, knowing the answer to his question beforehand.

"Something that looks very expensive."

"It was and you're welcome."

"Thank you baby. I love it."

"I love you."

"How much did you spend?"

"A million."

"A million dollars? What? Cornell are you crazy?"

"Yes. Over you. It was well worth it. The money doesn't mean anything to me, but you do. I knew you'd like it."

"You do know me so well after all. You miss me?"

"I miss being inside you."

"You're so fucking romantic."

"Come on. Of course I miss you!"

"Next time we meet up, you're gonna be the one doing the riding shawty."

"And when will that be because I'm looking forward to it."

"I don't know. Were you serious about what you wrote on the card? The part about last night being one of the best nights in your life?"

"I did mean it. Everything was perfect. It just sucked that you had to go to work. I wanted to wake up with you next to me and see the expression on your face when I gave you the chain."

"I love being surprised by you. Last night was so sweet. And then you cleaned up everything and left the flowers, chocolate, card, and necklace. You're the sweetest guy I know."

"Anything to spend time with you. But look, I gotta get back to work baby."

"Okay," T.I. groaned.

"You got the rest of the day off right?"

"Yea."

"I'll see if I can call you when I'm free later tonight."

"Okay. I love you Cornell."

"I love you Tip."


	40. Chapter 40

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

As the movie progressed, T.I.'s mind was on Nelly and his surprise that night. He wore the necklace everywhere he could, with the exception of the set of course, because it made him feel special and loved by the man he adored. The night Nelly planned and they shared together was needed by both men for so long and was more than the younger rapper expected. He always loved being surprised by Nelly though and after that night of pleasure and passion, he loved the older rapper even more, if that were even possible. They called each other whenever their busy schedules permitted it, which wasn't as often as both men would've liked, because hearing the other's voice reenergized them to continue on with their hectic lives.

T.I., Evan, and Lauren had been spending a lot of time together lately just talking and relaxing themselves. The caramel colored rapper was now more sure about what he told Nelly about Evan. The way his costar would hang on his every word and pay such close attention to everything the young rapper said made it obvious, well to T.I. anyway, that he was curious about him on some level. T.I. was flattered by this but he wasn't going to do anything to provoke those feelings in any way because it would not be fair to him and he told the St. Lunatic rapper that he wasn't going to encourage him in any way. He just talked to him as he normally would, not aware that Evan had already fallen so hard for him.

After a long day of shooting, the three stars returned to Lauren's trailer and the two boys talked as she took a shower. Evan was crazy about T.I. He never felt this way about a guy or a girl before and although he didn't fully understand what was going on, he liked it. It was hard for him to contain himself around the caramel colored rapper but he tried his best because he didn't want anyone knowing what he was feeling. Lauren returned from her shower a while later and they all relaxed themselves and watched TV. Evan had to leave shortly after to meet up with a couple of his friends to hang out. T.I. was lying down on the couch watching the TV and Lauren came and sat next to him. She too was looking at the TV; they had some late night videos on.

"You did great today," she said, breaking the silence between them. "As always."

"Yea. You're a natural at this."

"So are you. I'm glad I get to work with someone like you."

"And what's someone like me?"

"I dunno. Actually I do. You're so professional and bring life to your character. You make it easy to work with you."

"You're such a sweet guy."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. But I like it."

"I'm full of surprises."

"You sure are," she answered in a saddened voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, it's nothing."

"You're lying."

"How you know that?"

"Because. So what's up?"

"I just wish my boyfriend and I would talk more like this."

"He treats you bad?"

"No. It's nothing like that. It's just---. Never mind. Forget it."

"Talk to me."

"It's okay. Forget I brought it up."

"Lauren."

"I love him. It just isn't enough sometimes."

"Why?"

"Do you think relationships can ever be more than just sex?"

T.I. took a while to answer because he remembered all the conversations he and Nelly had. "I know it can."

"I used to think so too but not anymore."

"It's only about sex for him?"

"At first we had a real relationship. I know he loves me. It's only been about sex lately though."

"You never hang out anymore or anything?"

"No. We haven't had a real date in forever. When we do get together, we usually grab something to eat, go back to his house, watch TV for a while, and then have sex."

"Oh. It's not enough for you is it?"

"No. I can't even remember the last decent conversation we had."

"He is a guy you know. Most guys constantly think about sex."

"I know that. He needs to realize that our relationship isn't just about sex though."

"Yea. If he's set in that way though what can you do?"

"I don't know."

"Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"Yes. He seems to think we're fine though."

"Look at you. You're hurt," T.I. said, noticing that his female costar was crying.

"I'm sorry."

The young actor hugged her to try and calm her down. "Don't be sorry. It's okay."

"Why can't he see how much he's hurting me? Why can't he just be there for me?"

"Because he's a jerk. Just forget him."

"I can't. I love him so much."

"But he's not giving you what you want. What you need."

"I don't know anymore. I gotta go," she said as she got up.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yea. Thank you Clifford."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did a lot more than you know."

"Anytime then."

Lauren London tightly hugged her costar and left in a hurry, tears still streaming down her face. He was worried about her but this made him appreciate the relationship he shared with Nelly even more. The sex was always mind-blowing but it was the deep connection the two of them had with each other that really put their relationship over the edge. He wasn't expecting her to break down the way she did but he was glad that he could be there to help her through it. The studio was quiet and dark as he walked through it to wait for his limo outside. Lauren was long gone and he sat on a bench in the dark, warm night and waited for his ride. His phone vibrated in his pants shortly after the limo picked him up.

"Hi baby," he said, knowing who it was.

"Hey Tip!"

"You know me too well Cornell."

"Why you say that?"

"I was just thinking about you."

"Yea? I'm so loved durrty."

"You are. Especially by me."

"Why were you thinking of me."

"My costar Lauren and her boyfriend are having problems. He's a jerk."

"What kind of problems?"

"She wants a relationship but he only wants sex."

"Oh. Well we are guys you know. We all think the same."

"Yea. But hearing about that got me thinking about you. I mean I love the sex and all but I love what we have emotionally way more."

"Me too. Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so. She doesn't deserve this shit."

"No one does. I miss you!"

"I know. So what up homeboy?"

"Chillin' kid. Just called to see what you were up to. To tell you that I was thinking of you. And I miss you. And I love you. You know!"

"Um, still filming. I'm stressed out. Constantly thinking of and missing my man. Dealing with script changes and missing my man."

"You already said that," Nelly said as he laughed.

"Oh yea. Oh well. You should feel more special now."

"I always feel special when I'm talking to you."

"You do? Then my job is done."

"You do it so well."

"How are things with Murphy?"

"Same as usual. He's not gonna come around."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Me either."

"You got any surprises planned for someone special in your life anytime soon?" T.I. asked his love coyly.

"Um actually. I do have something sweet planned for someone that I love very much."

"So what are you doing for me---I mean this person who you love so much?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Nah. It'll just ruin the surprise."

"Good. Because it's not for you anyway punk," Nelly said slickly.

"What?"

"I'm going to spend some time with my mom. Well she's coming out here to chill with me."

"You're so mean to me," he said as he pouted.

"Careful baby! You now how your sexy ass pouting turns me on."

"Forget you. I don't love you. That was mean."

"You actually think that if I were planning a surprise for you I'd tell you? Come on baby."

"You're so good to me. I love you so much Cornell. I know I always say that but I mean it even more each time I do say it."

"Same here. I'm gone on you durrty. Don't worry though; I'll plan another surprise for you. Many more!"

"Thank you. I gotta go. I'm tired as hell."

"Long day huh?"

"Of course. Gotta make that money."

"Sounds like someone could use a world famous Cornell Hayes massage."

"Don't tease me Cornell. I'd seek you out for that shit."

"I know. I got you whipped."

"Nigga please. You're the one who can't get enough of your skinny prince. Remember that?" T.I. asked as he laughed a little.

"Of course. You are my skinny prince baby. Well I'll let you go because Junior's starting to wake up."

"That ain't my fault. He's always up as far as I could tell."

"Your voice calls to him every time. Night baby boy. Love you."

"I love you Cornell. One."

The crescent moon hung high in the dark sky, illuminating the city beneath it. Los Angeles was quiet and still, even though it's known for its infamous busy lifestyle at any time. In the hotel suite of the caramel colored rapper T.I., he was fast asleep because it had been yet another long day of shooting. As the movie got further into development, more and more stress was placed on the actors because there was a great push to get the movie done and out to the public. Schedules, shooting, and now promoting the movie took its toll on everyone, especially T.I. because he had a lot to prove not only to the public but to himself as well. He did believe in himself, and had Nelly's support to back him up as well, but he had to prove himself to the public because he didn't want to just be known as another musician trying to act. The young rapper fidgeted around on his bed.

The sun was a huge ball of orange fire sitting on the horizon as it illuminated the sky and created a slightly warmer temperature. The waves gently crashed and caressed the sand as T.I. stared up at the sky through shades. The young rapper was on a beach lying on a blanket and trying to relax his tense and stressed body. It was working to an extent but his muscles were too wound up to just relax. He needed a massage bad. He started drifting off to sleep when he felt someone crawl on top of him and pressed their lips against his. The caramel colored rapper melted into it as the stranger continued the sensual assault on his mouth. As the sun kept on dancing on the sky, the two men's tongues played sinfully with each other's.

"I'm so glad you took me back," the man said as he sat on his stomach and stared at him.

T.I. took his sunglasses off and stared into a pair of eyes that was full with hope and dreams. "And why's that?"

"So we could have this again. I wasn't ready to give it up back then and I'm not ready to now."

"I know baby. It was hard on both of us."

"I was dying without you Tip," Nelly truthfully admitted. "I was a lost, scared child without you there to hold me."

"We won't have to go back there again. You mean too much to me and I won't let that happen again."

"I was the one who messed up."

"But I should've been there for you. I should've listened to you and not been so stubborn. It just hurt. Really bad."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I know you are. It was a mistake. I understand that now. I just wish it didn't have to take me that long to realize it."

"Yea. It took me losing you to realize how important you really are to me."

"Same here."

"Good."

"So what are we doing now?"

"I dunno. This is your dream Cliff. I'm doing whatever you want me to do."

"Is that right?"

"Very right."

"Well then, come and please me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Gimme a massage. I'm tense."

"My pleasure!"

Nelly quickly kissed him and got off his body as T.I. sat up and stared out at the ocean. The sun was completely gone now as the St. Lunatic rapper crawled behind his man's body and rested his hands on his shoulders. The caramel colored rapper was extremely tense as he got to work on his stiff neck, shoulders, and back. T.I. closed his eyes at the touch of his man's fingers on his bare flesh. He kneaded the young man's knots away from his body, which caused all the stress to slowly start melting away. His fingers worked magic on T.I.'s skin and his fingers were soon replaced with soft kisses. Starting off on his shoulder, the older rapper kissed everywhere he just massaged in an effort to relieve even more stress.


	41. Chapter 41

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

T.I. desperately wanted another of his man's surprises right about now. He was stressed, tired, and extremely anxious to get the movie over and done with. Promoting it also was proving to be draining because it seemed that if he wasn't on the set, he was on some talk or radio show talking about the movie. He didn't mind this at first because he knew he had to take this serious but lately, it's just been too much for him to handle. He was pushing himself to the max in order to keep on top of things and he needed a break. It was hard on him but he had to hang on because he didn't want to disappoint himself or anyone around him.

Lauren London had been disappearing shortly after her shots were done and seemed to have a lot on her mind when the caramel colored rapper saw her on set. He tried talking to her between takes but she always insisted that she was okay and although he knew better, he never pushed her because he figured if she wanted to confide in him then she would. Though she obviously had a lot on her mind, she always was a professional on the set and delivered her performances perfectly as if nothing were wrong. Evan also noticed something was bothering his female costar but she told him the same thing that she told T.I. One night, the caramel colored rapper and Evan were relaxing in his trailer. The two of them were obviously worried about her.

"What's up with her?" Evan asked his costar.

"My guess is that she's having problems with her boyfriend," he responded, sitting on the sofa with his hands on his knees and staring down at the floor.

"She told you that?"

"She mentioned something about it a little while back."

"What did she say?"

"He's only interested in sex and she wants a real relationship."

"Oh. He's one of those guys."

"Guess so."

"What are you thinking?"

"That she doesn't deserve that shit."

"Yea but what can you do? Doesn't look like he's gonna change."

"I dunno. We need to find a way to help her. Maybe she should leave that loser."

"You're such a compassionate guy Cliff. I know you can care about her, I mean I do too, but we can't do much."

"Let me ask you something."

"Um okay," Evan responded, slightly nervous.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm aight. Chillin'. Trying to wra---"

"That's not what I meant shawty."

"I don't understand."

"I don't know what to make of you."

"Uh."

"Like I have some ideas but that's all they are."

"Ideas? What kind of ideas are those?"

"That you like me," T.I. said as he looked at his young costar straight in the eyes.

"I do like you. You're a great friend."

"That's a given but not what I meant."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me."

"I do like you Clifford. I like you a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't upfront about it."

"I see."

"I know it's a waste of time because you're straight but I just can't help myself around you."

T.I. trusted the young man in front of him. "I'm not straight. Well not completely."

Evan Ross just stared at him. This wasn't happening. "You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not."

"Wha---"

"I mean of course I like females. I'll always like females. But---"

"You got feelings for a dude?"

"Yea. I mean I never thought about niggas that way until I met him."

"I really don't believe you. You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. You're the only person I've ever told."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," he sincerely said.

"Why did you decide to tell me?"

"Because I trust you a lot. And I wanted to be honest with you."

"How did you know?"

"That you liked me?"

"Yea."

"I picked up on your body language. How you would act around me and how you would listen to me."

"I made it that obvious?" Evan asked nervously.

"To me you did. I don't think anyone else picked up on it though."

"I hope so. I'm not ready to be out yet. I don't think I ever will be."

"Me either. I'm not telling anyone about this. It could damage me. That's why it's so important that you don't say anything about it. Please."

"I got you man. I wouldn't do you like that."

"I know. I just can't have my career ruined because of what I feel. It's too important to me."

"I see that."

"How did you know you were into guys?"

"I've known for a while now. I mean I like girls too but I also like guys too. Kinda like you I guess."

"Yea."

"I haven't messed around with anyone or anything because I'm so scared that if someone finds out about me that they'll tell everyone."

"I know the feeling."

"This may seem forward but I'd go there if I had you. I mean I really like you."

T.I. looked away. He didn't want to hurt Evan but he had to. "I'm sorry."

"I understand about your career and all but we could have something on the down low. I can't explain what I feel for you."

"It's not that simple."

"Why can't it be?"

"Listen to me Evan. I do like you. I mean I really like you."

"You do?" he said as he smiled and his insides lit up.

"You're someone I'd be in a relationship with. You're so driven, passionate, sweet, and not to mention really cute."

"Stop! You're embarrassing me."

"I mean it though. All of it. But we can't do anything."

"Why?"

"Because I'm already in a relationship and I love him."

"You love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Who is he? Is he famous?"

"He is but I can't put him on blast like that. You understand don't you?"

"Yes. Of course. Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I hope this won't change anything between us. Will it?"

"No. I really do like hanging out with you and if we can't be anything more than friends then I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure man? I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"I'll have to find a way to deal with it. But I can't and won't stay away from you because you're too good a friend to me."

"I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be. If this dude makes you happy then that's all that really matters. Wouldn't want to come between that."

"I guess. I just feel really bad about hurting you."

"I'll get over it. Don't worry. You're not all that cute anyway," he said as he laughed. He tried his best to ease the tension between them both.

"Gee thanks a lot!"

T.I. didn't know if he did the right thing by telling his young costar Evan about him and his love for another man but he followed his instincts because he felt that it was the right thing to do. The conversation was almost back to what it would normally be but the caramel colored rapper knew that some part of Evan was holding back because he was hurt more than he was willing to show. This made him feel really guilty and bad but it was a no win situation because although he really liked the young actor, he could live without him. He couldn't live his life without Nelly being there to hold and love him. He had become so addicted and dependent on the love he shared with the older rapper that nothing else mattered and he loved being caught up in it. Nelly meant everything to him and he always did and would.

Evan got up and was getting ready to leave because it was late and he had an early shoot in the morning. T.I. had to be in later that day so he could get some sleep that he was looking forward to because he was exhausted. This was the closest he was going to get to a day off and he planned to take full advantage of it. He got up as well because the driver called saying that his limo was outside. This was the awkward part because he didn't know how to say goodbye to Evan. It was weird as he stood in front of the rapper and stared at the floor. T.I. looked at him staring at the floor until he placed his index finger under the young man's chin and brought his face to meet his, their eyes locking. He saw straight through his defenses and into the pain that he unintentionally caused. Evan grabbed him into a tight hug and held on to his body as T.I. tried his best to comfort him. Once he was let go from the embrace, he felt the young actor press his lips against his cheek. T.I. wanted to stop him but it was just an innocent kiss and although he was brushing it off, he knew that it meant a lot to Evan.

"You're a special man Clifford. I hope that guy knows what he's got," he said before he left.

The young rapper was taken aback by this. Evan did sound sincere about wanting him to be happy but something made him feel uneasy. He probably was putting too much emphasis on it and it wasn't helping that he was so tired as well. The night was perfect when he got into his limo and was taken to his luxurious suite. He contemplated on whether he should call his love but it was almost one in the morning and he didn't want to wake him up. The conversation he just had with Evan replayed in his mind because he wasn't sure now if he did the right thing by bringing it up in the first place. He felt like he badgered the young man into confessing his feelings for him. This made him feel even worse than he did before.

In his suite, he threw his wallet, phone, and hat on the bed and made his way to the bathroom because he needed a shower bad. He got the shower running and went to get a towel before he came back and hopped in. The water was cold so he adjusted it and warm water began trickling down his face and body. The young actor loved taking showers and sometimes baths when he had the time because they almost always managed to wash stress off of his body and relax his tightly wound up muscles. He was so happy that he had to be on set tomorrow afternoon because that meant that he could get some sleep. He, of course, wanted Nelly to be there with him right now but knew that wasn't possible since his man was down in Miami doing collaborations with a few different artists.

Thinking about his cute man being here next to him got the blood flowing down into his now semi hard dick. While under the showerhead, his pole eagerly became rock hard and he began teasing it. Thinking of the St. Lunatic rapper always got him hot and bothered but since he wasn't here to take care of it personally, T.I. would have to do it himself. He began pleasuring himself by stroking his dick with long strokes. His hand went up and down his wet shaft as moans escaped his lips. This was nowhere near as good as if Nelly was here with him but he had to improvise because he was horny as hell right about now.

His free hand made its way down to his balls and gently cupped them. He replaced the initial long strokes with shorter ones and then created a ring with his thumb and index fingers and stroked his head in and out of it. This created an immense pleasure within itself as he continued with that and thinking about his love. The sex with Nelly was always great and always made him feel good and this fueled his raging hard on. He remembered everything from the first time they made love and all the raw emotion and passion that went along with that unforgettable night. It was amazing, to say the least, and looking back now T.I. knew he made the right decision to follow his instincts and let the St. Lunatic rapper into his life.

T.I. pressed his back against the tiled wall and arched his body because of the pleasure it was receiving. He picked up the pace and his eyes began to flutter because he knew he was close. The warm water crashed down onto his chest and rippled how his now tense body as spurts of cum blasted out of the caramel colored rapper's overexcited dick and mingled with the water. He continued to jack his still hard meat as more and more cum dripped out of it and was swallowed by the drain. He opened his eyes and was greeted with blurry vision. It took a short while for his vision to become crystal clear once again and noticed that the warm water from his shower created steam that blanketed the whole bathroom. The younger rapper recovered from his actions and continued taking a normal shower by soaping his skin.

No matter how much Evan said that things were not going to be different between them after everything that went down, they were. He seemed more reclusive and cautious around him and the caramel colored rapper feel bad. T.I. knew he was trying his best to cope with his feelings for him and he understood that so he didn't push and tried his best not to make things any more different between them than they already were. Evan Ross was still professional on screen with him but they didn't share the kind of conversations they used to before. It almost felt like the conversations between the two actors were forced and always really light. They hardly discussed serious matters or things that were really on their minds.

The movie was pressing on and the director was pushing them harder than ever before because he wanted the movie to be done with already. T.I. didn't mind this but he was worried about Lauren because he rarely ever saw her outside the set. They barely talked anymore and he didn't know what was going on with her. He felt alienated from both her and Evan and didn't like the feeling at all. On top of all that, he hadn't heard anything from the St. Lunatic rapper Nelly in a few weeks because he was in Tokyo promoting his album and said that an international tour might be in the works for him. Though the young rapper was happy for his man, he also couldn't help what he felt for him. He missed him and wanted to be with him.

The time had finally come for the intimate scenes to be shot. T.I. wasn't as confident about it as he once was, when Nelly had surprised him, mainly because he and Lauren hadn't had a decent conversation since about then. She was always disappearing right after she was finished on set and had very few words to say in between takes. The caramel colored rapper deduced that the added pressure and stress of the movie along with the pressures of the relationship with her boyfriend was getting to her in more ways than one. The director didn't make the last leg of the movie easy for any of them and he figured that all the rushing was bothering her as well. He tried to talk to her on several occasions but she always assured him that she was fine and just really busy doing things for her family. T.I. could always tell when people were lying to him since he was small but he didn't want to add to the pressure and stress his female costar was under so he just left it alone.

Lauren was sitting in her trailer early one morning because she needed to be alone to think. She hadn't kissed another guy but her boyfriend in so long and she was a little anxious about kissing T.I. on screen. She knew that this was her job and she was going to do it of course, but it felt weird to her. It was hard to read the caramel colored rapper so she really didn't know what was going on with him or how he felt about the situation. She figured that he wasn't too worried about it because she assumed that he'd kissed a lot of girls in his life already and she was going to be added to that list eventually. Thoughts of her relationship with her boyfriend plagued her mind and although she promised herself that she wasn't going to cry, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

The young actress dismissed everything from her mind because she had to get back to work and get through the intimate scenes with the rapper. She quickly wiped the tears away from her face and went back out onto the set because the director had called for her five minutes ago. T.I. instantly noticed that she had been crying and wondered why though he had a pretty good idea. It felt like butterflies were in his stomach fluttering around and creating a feeling that he rarely ever felt in his life. He tried as hard as he could to get rid of this anxiety because he had to do this. It was critical for the movie and he had to perform it as natural as he possibly could.

Kissing her was different to him because he was so used to kissing Nelly. Lauren was a good kisser as well but he could tell that she was holding back a lot. He just assumed that it was because they were acting and she was trying her best to not cross that professional line. The young rapper couldn't help but compare the way she kissed him to the way Nelly would kiss him. Nelly's kisses, of course, had more passion and emotion behind them but he didn't hold that against Lauren because he could tell that she was distracted. He too was a little distracted by not only his nervousness but also Nelly. They hadn't spoken in a while and the last time they did, he told him that he and Murphy got into another fight.

The day went by extremely slow but the two actors became more and more comfortable doing their thing on screen as it progressed though. In some of the last scenes shot for the day, it actually seemed like they were genuinely interested and liked each other, which was great for the movie. They both played convincing roles and even managed to surprise themselves when they saw the playback on the monitors. When the day finally wrapped, Lauren hurried back to her trailer while T.I. returned to his. He was tired and wanted to be at his hotel right now to relax himself but he was still worried about Lauren. He was about to go and talk to her in her trailer when Evan knocked and came in.

"Lucky girl!" he said as he looked at the rapper turned actor.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I said `Lucky girl'."

"Why?"

"Because she gets to kiss you."

"Oh."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay I guess."

"Well I just came to tell you that you did good today. I mean considering that you're in a relationship and all."

"Thanks. Come with me."

"Where we going?"

"To talk to Lauren. She needs someone I think."

"Okay but I made plans for later."

"Okay. Let's go be there for her for a while."

"Yea."

T.I. hated to see Evan hurt the way he was but there wasn't anything he could do. As much as the young actor tried to play it off, he always noticed and knew when he was thinking of him or when he was down because he didn't have what he wanted. They walked in silence to Lauren's trailer and he hoped that she was still there because they really needed to talk. He wanted to make her feel better, or at least try to get her to forget about all her problems if only for one night. He was tired because of the long day that just recently wrapped, but she came first right now because he cared for her and wanted her to confide in him, in them both. They were like the Three Musketeers and when one was in trouble or hurt, the other two were there, even if only to talk. Evan knocked on her trailer door and she emerged a few seconds later with a straining smile.

"What's up guys?" she asked her two costars.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess. What's this about?"

She ushered the two boys into her trailer and Evan sat on an armchair as T.I. sat on the couch. Lauren bought them both a soda and sat on the couch next to the guy she kissed earlier. "How are you Lauren?" Evan asked, breaking the silence between the three friends.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're not fine. Talk to us," T.I. said.

"Look. It's nothing okay."

"You're lying. We're worried about you," Evan stated.

"Well don't be. I'm just having some issues with my relationship right now. Nothing to worry about."

"So why do you always look so down? And always disappear after you're done here? And are always crying?"

"I dunno. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Why don't you just leave him?" T.I. asked.

"Because I love him. And deep down, I know he loves me. Every couple has their arguments right?"

"Yes but this is not an argument. He's hurting you and you're letting him."

"He's not hurting me."

"So why do you cry so often then? And what about the last time we talked?"

"What about it?"

"Did you forget how vulnerable you were?"

"Lauren we're here for you," Evan said as he looked at her.

"I know and I appreciate that. We're just going through a rough patch right now."

"It's not just right now. You've been like this for a long while," T.I. said to his costar.

"What do you want Lauren?"

"I want a relationship! I don't want just sex. I want to hang out like we used to. Go places and do things."

"He still thinks everything is fine between you two?"

"Yea. Just says I'm overreacting."

"Jerk!" Evan said.

"Maybe it's just a phase you know? We'll move past this and be okay."

"Look how long it's been Lauren. You hardly ever smile anymore."

"Do you really think he will change?"

"That's what I want. I love him."

"Are you trying to convince us of that or yourself?"

"What do you mean? I do love him. I want to be with him."

"But if the relationship is not the way you want it, then he should see that. Why doesn't he see that?" Evan questioned.

"I don't know. My telling him is not good enough."

"Why is this guy such an idiot?"

"Don't be so harsh Evan. I love him."

"You keep saying that and neither Cliff or I have any doubts about that. But, are you sure he loves you?"

"I believe he does."

"I don't mean to sound rude here or anything but that doesn't cut it. If he doesn't make it clear that he loves you then what's the point?"

"Stop it Evan. He does love me."

"He does have a point though Lauren. You shouldn't have to guess or assume that this guy loves you."

"I'm not!"

"Does he say it to you? Well has he recently?"

"Um yea. I mean no. He said it to me like two times in the past few months."

"Two times only? That's crazy!" Evan said. "How many times have you said it?"

"At least once every time we see each other."

"And when you do say it what does he say?"

"Something like `Me too' or `I know'. I honestly don't see what the big deal is though. Guys really don't express themselves that much anyway right."

"Not all guys are that way you know," T.I. said. "He's obviously not one of exceptions."

"I just thought that was how all guys were. I mean he does say it to me and whenever I do hear him say it, it makes it even more special since he doesn't say it all the time."

"You think you're gonna get tired of hearing the words `I love you' from the one you love?" Evan asked. "If anything, you count the hours until you hear it next and never get tired of it because of how it makes you feel every time you hear it."

"I agree with him. I hate to say it like this but I'm thinking that he's lost interest in you."

"I don't believe so."

"The way he's acting makes it seem so. I think Cliff is right."

"How can you two sit here and say something like that to me?" she said as she got up and looked at them both, trying her absolute hardest not to cry right now.

"I'm sorry," Evan said. "But it is a good point you know. It's gonna be hard to hear but it might be the truth. Maybe this is why you two have been having so many problems lately. He just doesn't care anymore."

"Just stop it okay! That's not fair! You guys don't even know him."

"I don't think we have to know him. We see what he's doing to you and can already tell that he's a selfish jerk that obviously doesn't care as much about you as you seem to think."

"Hey, I hate to interrupt but I really gotta go. I made plans for tonight."

"Aight man."

"Thank you for being here for me Evan," Lauren said as he walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I got you baby girl," he said as he shook T.I.'s hand and left.

"Are you mad at me?"

"For what?" she asked, sitting where Evan just was.

"It looked like we were ganging up on you just now."

"You said some things I needed to hear I guess."

"We're only trying to look out for you."

"I know you are. You guys are great friends."

"We try. It's not as easy as it looks you know."

"Shut up!"

"So what are you gonna go?"

"You know when we first started going out he would call me four or five times a day just to see how I was or to tell me that he loved me."

"That's what a real relationship is."

"And I miss it like crazy."

"I think you can have it again you know. I don't know if it's with your boyfriend though."

"I love him Clifford. I have to find a way to make our relationship work."

"I might be too late for that."

"Don't say that," Lauren said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Don't say that."

"I don't want to upset you Lauren but you have to be realistic here."

"Why did he change? Why did he stop calling me?"

"He's so used to you giving him everything he wants."

"I gave him everything. That's what people in relationships do. Right?"

"The way you're asking me sounds like you're unsure."

"I am. I don't know what to think about relationships anymore."

"You want my opinion?"

"Please," Lauren said as she got up and sat next to him on the couch.

"I think that when you're in love that you do give everything you got to the other person because you want the relationship."

"Uh huh."

"But if those kinds of feelings aren't returned then you're just setting yourself up to get hurt."

"Like me huh?"

"Yes. You give this guy everything you have physically and emotionally and get next to nothing in return. How much longer can you go on like that? You can't possibly be satisfied or happy with the way things are between you two right now."

"You know I'm not but I have to suck it up."

"No you don't!" T.I. said, getting a little upset. "Leave him. Find someone who deserves you."

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Think about what?"

"A lot. I have to go. It's getting pretty late."

"Yea. I'm tired."

"Thank you Clifford."

"No need. I'm here for you."

"You're such a decent guy. Why can't he be just like you?"

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Thanks I guess."

"And modest too. You're gonna make someone very happy one day."

"I already am," he whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I gotta go."

"Yea me too."

His costar hugged him tightly before she gathered up some of her things and left in a hurry. Tomorrow was going to be a better day because it felt like they finally reconnected. The intimate scenes were great today but T.I. had to admit that he did feel awkward about them because they hadn't spoken in such a long time but his confidence was renewed after tonight. The young rapper strolled out of the studio and made his may to his awaiting limo. It was only a few weeks until this movie wrapped and that was all he could think about. He still couldn't get his mind away from the most recent fight that Nelly and Murphy Lee had. He sounded so upset and hurt on the phone and T.I. hated not being able to be there for his man.


	42. Chapter 42

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

T.I. was right about the rest of the intimate scenes becoming easier because he and Lauren started talking again. He found it extremely easier to perform now and was hardly even nervous about it anymore. They continued producing great scenes together that was filled with passion and could be described as pure sensuality. It actually seemed as if these two people were in love and meant everything to each other and that is exactly what the director wanted and, needless to say, was happy with the outcome. Now that his relationship with Lauren was back on track, his friendship with Evan was suffering. One late night he decided to go see the young actor in his trailer. He didn't want things to be like this between them. After knocking, Evan opened the door and looked straight into his hazel colored eyes.

"Hey," he said a little nervously. "What's up?"

"Chillin' man. Can we talk?"

"Okay," Evan said as he moved aside and let him in. They both sat on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm good. Why?"

"You're acting different."

"How?"

"I dunno. It's not like it used to be though."

"Oh."

"You said that you weren't gonna let your feelings come between this friendship."

"I'm not letting it!"

"Yea you are."

"How do you figure that? How was it before?"

"We'd talk about anything. Mess around with each other. You know?"

"We still do those things. I think it's all in your mind."

"No. I know I'm right about this."

Evan looked at him. This was hurting him. "Why can't you see how hard this is for me?"

"I do."

"So then why are you pushing me so hard?"

"Because I like being your friend and talking to you. I don't want that to change between us."

"I don't either but I need time to sort everything out."

"Well the movie's wrapping soon and I'd like to hang out with you whenever."

"Whenever?"

"Yea. Well whenever our schedules allow it. You're a great guy Evan."

"I guess."

"It's the truth. I don't wanna lose a friend like you."

"Me either. I'm still not used to this though."

"Used to what?"

"I admitted to you that I like you a lot. I thought that was gonna be the hardest part but I was wrong. This shit is worse."

"Only because you're making it that way."

"I'm not. Trust me when I say that nothing would make me happier than to just go back to the way things were between us. I wish I never admitted anything to you."

"That was kinda my fault man. I should've just kept my mouth shut."

"No it's okay. It felt good to finally admit it. But I can't help how I act you know. Especially around you."

"We're cool about it though so you should just be yourself."

"I'm trying. That's the best I can do right about now."

"How did you develop such strong feelings for me in only such a short time?"

"I dunno. It's almost impossible to be around you and not fall for you. You're a special man."

"You really like me a lot don't you?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry man."

"Yea me too."

"You're trying hard and I see that. I guess all you do need is time. I won't push you anymore."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make our friendship awkward."

"Not it's okay. Deal with what you gotta deal with. No rush."

"Thanks."

T.I. got up. "I gotta go."

"Me too," the young actor said as he got up as well.

"Give me a hug."

"Um okay."

Evan walked up to the man he was infatuated with and wrapped his arms around his slim body. T.I., in turn, did the same thing and they both held each other for a while before breaking apart. The caramel colored rapper smelled good and his body felt so good pressed against Evan's that some part of him never wanted to let go. He grabbed his stuff and left shortly after, leaving Evan alone in his trailer. What happened just now came out of nowhere and it lingered on the young man's mind until his phone vibrated, signifying that his ride was outside waiting for him. Once he got outside, T.I. was already gone and he noticed that the weather was setting up to rain. He felt a drop on the top of his head as he entered the long, black limo and sped off into the busy metropolis. T.I. was on his mind the rest of the way home and until he fell asleep in his hotel suite.

The day that everyone from the production staff to the actors were waiting for was finally here; the movie was fully and officially wrapped. Everyone was excited because they all worked so hard on this project and knew that it would be embraced by the public because of how accurately the film portrayed life in Atlanta. T.I. and his costars Evan and Lauren walked around the set as stuff was being taken down and moved. It was hard to believe that their journey had finally come to an end. It had been a long past six months and it seemed like everyone grew from the experience and became closer, like a family. The caramel colored rapper was really going to miss all the late night talks he had with his costars and although he wanted to keep in touch with them to hang out he knew that would be next to impossible because of his work schedule. If he wasn't off doing a TV appearance, a radio show, or soon enough promoting his album and the movie, he'd most likely be with Nelly so that left almost no time to hang out with his new friends. He made a promise to himself before he left the set that he was going to try his absolute hardest to find time to hang out with his boy Evan and his girl Lauren.

The movie had now entered its post production stage where everything was put together and any loose ends or plot holes discovered was corrected. The cast, mainly T.I., Evan, and Lauren, did major promotional work during this time. They went on every TV and radio show imaginable in order to get the public as hyped up about the movie as they were. T.I. tried his best to dodge any personal questions any host would ask him because he really didn't want to lie and say something that he might regret later. He just told them that he didn't want to talk about that part of his life and they got it eventually. A single from the album was released a week prior to the completion of the movie and his manager managed to squeeze in making a video for it into his already packed schedule. The video took three days to wrap and he was extremely happy with the end result, talking about it whenever he made an appearance.

It was Tuesday and his highly anticipated fourth album was finally released to the masses. The week was going to be crazy for him because, after the album dropped on the Tuesday, then the movie would be out a couple of days later on Friday. He had a couple of signings to attend and also more promotional events for his first feature film. He was hoping that by this time next week that he'd have the number one movie and album in the country but didn't get himself too worked up and cocky about it because he was grateful for everything he had in life so far and if it wasn't meant to be then there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He had made his way to New York the weekend before the album was released and on Tuesday afternoon, he was in the Virgin Megastore in Times Square greeting the fans, signing autographs for them, and taking pictures with them. He wasn't expecting such a large turnout but everyone wanted a piece of him. This was what it was all about for him.

The St. Lunatics were in Houston doing a surprise concert for some of their fans down there at the request of their management team. When Nelly was on stage with his boys it was already a given that the house was going to be brought down. The fans raved for the concert and the men performing for them. Where Nelly was concerned, this was only business for Murphy Lee. He was still upset at his best friend's admission to him but he didn't let that get in the way of what he had to do. The main reason he was so upset with him was because he was a hypocrite. He rapped about being with all these women and not having enough time for them but in reality, he was involved with another man. He just could not accept this as being true. He had known Nelly for as long as he could remember and never did he think his best friend would be into men. Nelly never game him a reason to think that and when he admitted that he was in love with another guy, it felt like he punched Murphy in the face and he's been trying to recover from it ever since.

The crowd grew even wilder as the men exited the stage because they clearly wanted more. Nelly's adrenaline was pumping, he was out of breath, and his heart was pounding wildly in his chest. This was by far one of the best live shows he ever out on in his career and he was extremely excited about it. His natural high only lasted a few moments though because he saw Murphy looking at him with the same uncaring expression that he was used to. As much as he hated to admit it, Nelly felt that he was slowly giving up on his best friend. There were only so many times he could say he was sorry for lying to him or not telling him sooner before it started becoming meaningless. It was past that point however seeing as two friends hadn't had a decent conversation in ages.

Nelly returned to his dressing room to catch his breath from his killer performance a few moments ago and grabbed a towel as soon as he entered. He sat on a nearby chair and began wiping all the sweat from his face and naked upper body. The ladies loved it when he revealed his smooth, toned body and he had no problems showing it off because he worked hard for it. He knew that a lot of people, mainly women, thought of him as a sex symbol but since he got into the game, he never saw himself that way. He was just a normal guy who was fortunate enough to find a career that he was really into and loved. Everyday he was surrounded by different people and had different things to do and that's what made the job worthwhile and so exciting. He finished drying off his upper torso and was putting on a tank top when his door opened and Murphy entered. Nelly turned around and stared straight at his best friend's eyes.

"Great show man," he said in a low tone to his once best friend.

"Thanks," Nelly replied, feeling awkward. Murphy never approached him like this in so long that it just felt new to him.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"About what?"

"How have you been?"

"Good I guess," Nelly replied, a little uninterested. He wanted this but felt that it was forced somehow on Murphy's part.

"Been busy huh?"

"And what else is new?"

"Why are you talking to me like that? Isn't this what you want?"

"Ever since that shit happened between us. But now I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"Because I saw what you're truly about and that's not the person that I know to be my best friend. My brother."

"How did you expect me to react to that shit?" Murphy asked, his anger getting the better of him.

"I don't know anymore. I'm just tired of trying."

"Why did you expect? Me to be okay with it and tell you that everything was aight? Fuck no!"

"I expected you to be there for me. Be my best friend and have my back. Not fucking call me names and act the way you did. That shit hurt!"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Why did you act like that? Why didn't you just support me? This is a hard time in my life. I'm basically going against everything I once believed in and when I come clean to me best friend, he spits in my face and walks away from me."

"You're being so dramatic. It wasn't like that."

"That's what it felt like."

"Look I didn't come here for this shit. I don't wanna argue with you."

"So why did you decide to approach me now? After all this time?"

"Just to see how you were I guess."

"I'm good. Anything else?" Nelly asked in an icy tone.

"I miss you aight Cornell. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

"I don't know what I want to hear from you. All I remember is really wanting this moment to happen for so long but now that it's happening I don't know what to say or do."

"What moment?"

"For us to start talking again. But why do I get the feeling that you're not really sincere in this?"

"I dunno what you mean."

"Are you forcing yourself to talk to me right now?"

"No."

"So why does this conversation seem so forced? You feel guilty about what happened between us don't you?"

"Fuck! Damn you Cornell for knowing me so damn good."

"Yea. Damn me. Don't feel you have to do this to ease your conscience man. I forgive you for every mean, nasty, and selfish thing you said to me that day and for how you've treated me ever since."

"That easy? Why do you forgive me all of a sudden?"

"Honestly? Because I don't care anymore. Look, I don't wanna fight with you. So the easiest thing is just for me to forgive you and move on."

"But that's not what you want. I know you and this is not what you want."

"You're right. I just don't wanna do this shit anymore. You feel bad for turning your back on me when I needed you but don't worry because I forgive you for that. For everything. No big deal."

"Sarcasm?"

"Take it whatever way you want to. It doesn't matter to me right now," Nelly said as he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. This was hurting him more then he thought it would.

"Is this it? Is this how things are gonna be between us? After all the shit we've been through in the past?"

Nelly finished washing his face, wiped it with a nearby towel, and made his way back into the war zone. "I didn't ask for this shit. You turned your back on me remember?"

"Because you're fucking gay! I never expected this shit from you."

"I didn't ask for it to be this way!"

"Have you at least tried not liking guys?" Murphy asked in an almost caring tone.

"You make it seem like I'm attracted to every nigga I come across. It's not like that. I never thought about niggas that way until I met this guy. I'm not going to apologize to you or anyone else for having feelings for him aight!"

"But you know you can't be involved in shit like this because it will destroy your career."

"If it came down to my career or sacrificing this kind of love then I would choose love. You wouldn't understand that."

"You're right. I don't. So explain it to me."

"He makes me happy. He makes me feel special. He loves me as much as I love him. Why can't you just see that?"

"Because this shit is not normal! And I know you fucking saying that you would kill your career for this is bullshit as well. You know how hard we fought to get where we are now from where we were so long ago. I was there remember? Stop fucking thinking with your dick and think with your brain."

"I don't have to explain myself or my actions to you. You lost that privilege when you walked out on me in that hotel room. You said you weren't expecting me to be gay? I wasn't expecting you to act the way you did. Especially toward me. What happened to the guy I knew for so long and considered my brother?"

"I could as you the same thing. You changed on me and now you expect everyone to just accept the new and improved Nelly? Let me tell you something, there was nothing wrong with the original!"

"So I changed because I found love?"

"No. You changed because you think you found love with some nigga."

"I know I'm in love. No one can help who they fall for."

"But it's a dude Cornell. A nigga. This shit will ruin you!"

"You saying that you gonna out me?"

"Okay look. You know I don't agree with what you're doing. You knew that from the beginning but you actually thought that I'd go to the press with this?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay."

"What does that mean?"

"Didn't think you had such little faith in me."

"I don't know what to think about you anymore so."

"Maybe I should do what you thought I would and go to the press."

"Do what you gotta do man. I sure as hell won't stop you."

"You serious huh?"

"Yea."

"Well then I guess there isn't anything left to say."

"Guess not."

"Right. Whatever then. I'm out."

Murphy Lee quickly made his way to the door and let himself out, slamming it behind him. He was furious right now. Not only did he not manage to fix things with his best friend, it truly seemed as if Nelly was uninterested in him or his opinions anymore. What hurt most was that he actually thought for a second that he would go to the media and snitch on him. That thought never even crossed his mind. The upset rapper stormed back to his dressing room and slammed the door behind him. He swallowed his pride and initiated a conversation with his former best friend but that only made things worse between them. How could be he gay? How could he be into niggas like this? What the fuck was wrong with him? All these, and more, questions floated around in his mind as he made his way out of the arena and to his limo.

Nelly's mind was still reeling from the conversation he was just involved in. It was emotionally draining on him and although he did still care about Murphy, he was just tired of all the games and the fighting the two of them had been involved in for the past few months. He knew that he was never going to accept him and his relationship with T.I. and, in all honesty, he really didn't care. He felt like he had to prove himself to his best friend and that was hardly the case. He didn't have to prove himself to anyone but himself and although he desperately wanted Murphy's support in this, one of the roughest parts of his life, he didn't need it. The caramel colored rapper was his strength now, was his hope, was his everything, and that was all he needed to keep himself from going insane.


	43. Chapter 43

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The young rapper T.I. was still working hard promoting both his album and movie by traveling all around New York signing autographs, surprising fans with occasional concerts, and doing every form of media advertisement his manager and publicist could think of to get his work out there. It was stressful and really tiring at some points but he was proud of himself for creating such a buzz about something that he was so proud of and had so much fun making. The premiere of the movie was scheduled to take place a day before it hit theaters nationwide and T.I. was looking forward to it because then he could finally have time to himself to relax. He tried calling his man to see if he could make it to the premiere because he really wanted to see him but he didn't answer his phone. T.I. didn't know what part of the country he was in or what he was doing.

Flashes of light went off on a rather cool New York night and greeted the caramel colored rapper as he got out of him limo, arriving at the long-awaited premiere of the movie "ATL." It had been a long journey to get up to this very moment in time but it was all worth it to have all these people out here to celebrate something that he worked so hard on. It made him feel good and proud to be here, catching up with his costars, the director who was so fond and proud of him, but he was mainly happy because he knew that he didn't have to get up early in the morning tomorrow to make an appearance somewhere to talk about the movie. The moment was bittersweet to say the least, as he talked to reporters, while alongside Evan and Lauren. They were like the Three Musketeers and posed for many pictures together before everyone was ushered inside because the movie was about to start.

T.I. wasn't too critical about the movie but rather people's reactions to it. He was noticing if people were laughing when they were supposed to, getting angry when they should be, and just looking to see if they were truly enjoying the movie. For the most part, everyone seemed to be having a good time and the movie was great fun but a little thought in the back of his mind consumed him about halfway into the movie. Nelly had not returned his calls or responded to the messages he left him on his phone and he was slightly worried. He knew the older rapper was more than capable of taking care of himself but he couldn't help but to worry because he loved and missed him so much. He really wanted him to be here so they could share in the young rapper's big day together. To put his mind at ease, he decided that he would call him whenever he got back to his hotel and tucked that thought away and stared at the screen.

A round of applause was heard in the movie theater as the credits began rolling. There was his name, Clifford "Tip" Harris, in print and first on the cast list. It made him feel special and a sense of accomplishment blanketed him. There were times on set that he was extremely frustrated and truly thought of giving up but seeing him name like that just made everything, all the hard work, stress, and drama worth it. The reception of the people in the theater was also greatly appreciated as people began shaking his hand and telling him what a good job he did. All three of them. They all exited the theater and he was messing with his phone on the side as he saw Evan and Lauren making their way towards him. He put it away and waited for them to arrive, taking Evan's hand in his own and kissing Lauren on the cheek.

"I liked it!" Lauren said, as people began clearing out of the theater.

"Who knew we were such good actors?" Evan teased. "It was great! And did you see all those people clapping. They liked it too."

"Yea. Let's hope its number one this weekend."

"You want the number one album and movie in the country huh?"

"Wouldn't hurt man."

"You guys! I'm gonna miss you two."

"Not like we won't be seeing each other anymore you know Lauren. It'll just be hard with Clifford being a big movie star now and all."

"Shut up man! It will be hard though. We're all gonna be recognized for our work on this movie and will be so busy that we won't have time to just chill like we used to."

"I know. Sad isn't it?"

"Why the long faces you two? This is our premiere. Lighten up. No deep stuff tonight."

"I guess."

"What's wrong Lauren?"

"Evan said no heavy stuff remember? I don't wanna seem like I come to you guys only when I have problems or anything like that."

Evan looked at her with a worried look on his face. "What's up?"

"He left me. My boyfriend left me," Lauren said as tears began to form within her eyes.

"What?" Both men said, shocked.

"We broke up. Well he broke up with me."

"When did this happen?"

"Like a week after we finished the movie. We were at my house and he wanted sex and I told him no. I told him that I don't want to have sex with him, that I wanted us to make love. He said that he didn't see the difference and then he got mad and walked off. We got into this huge argument and he told me that it was over."

"Oh man. Are you okay?" Evan asked his female costar.

"No. He broke my heart. This came out of nowhere. I'm so lost without him. I miss him."

"It's gonna be okay. He didn't deserve you anyway. Never did."

"Cliff's right Lauren. Maybe this was for the best. Now you can forget that loser and move on to someone who will treat you right."

"He didn't mistreat me. I was so excited to have him come with me tonight to see the movie because I worked so hard on it you know? I wanted him to be proud of me."

"I know the feeling," T.I. said softly, alluding to the absence of Nelly. "But you don't need him to be proud of you. We know, and you know, how hard you worked on this movie and you already know how proud Evan and I are of you. You just gotta be proud of yourself first."

"I am. But I really wanted his support, especially tonight."

"I know. It's gonna be okay though. I can assure you that."

"He hasn't called you or anything?"

"No. I mean we've had fights before but never one this big. He said so many things to me and I said so many things back, out of anger mainly, that I don't see us ever getting back together after that," she said as she started silently weeping.

"It's gonna take a while to get over him but you will. He's not worth you crying like this."

"I love him Tip. I love him so much. He's worth everything to me."

"I hate to say it like this but it doesn't seem like he loves you as much as you love him because if that were true then you wouldn't be here right now like this."

"Yea. He's not worth this. Why can't you see that? This relationship was emotionally draining for you all this time. He wasn't giving you what you needed and wanted."

"I feel so bad right now."

"Because of him?"

"No. Because every time I have problems I come running to you two. Why do you guys put up with me?"

"Stop it!" Evan said firmly. "Cliff and I will always be there for you if you need us. We don't put up with you. We're your friends and we want to see you happy. And, in all honesty, I think that you will be now that this guy is gone."

"Me too. I mean the jerk was so selfish and only into himself. How you put up with that garbage for so long is beyond me."

"Because deep down, I knew that he loved me. Remember I told you guys that our relationship wasn't always like this. I guess I was secretly hoping that it would somehow go back to that sooner or later."

"Yea. Its way harder when you're in love I think. This is a good thing though."

"Why?" Lauren said as she stared at Evan.

"Because now you know what love is not. Love is not supposed to be that way. I know you say you love him but I don't think its real love that two people genuinely feel for each other."

"He's right," T.I. said. "You could also be right too though. I mean, you probably fell in love with the man he was before and when he changed, you just wanted the old one back so that's why you stuck it out."

"I guess. I don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"What do you mean? Don't get hung up on this. You're too young and far too beautiful to let this guy get the best of you."

"I agree with Evan Lauren. As harsh as it may sound, you gotta pick up the pieces and move on."

"I know that but I don't want to. I want him back."

"You have to be strong now. For you. I know it's gonna be hard but you gotta do this for you. If not then you're gonna become obsessed with this."

"You're right. As hard as I know it's gonna be, I have to do it. I have to move on."

"You're gonna be okay. I know you will."

"Let's hope so. I have to go. Thank you. Thank you both," Lauren said as he kissed both her male costars on the cheek and disappeared in the still think crowd.

"She's gonna be aight. She's a strong girl," T.I. said a she looked at her vanish into the crowd.

"Yea. So how have you been?"

"Tired. Been promoting the hell out of this movie. I'm so glad it's finally over. Well you know what I mean."

"Yea. It's been a stressful past couple of week for all of us."

"I guess," the caramel colored rapper responded, his mind wandering.

"You okay Cliff?"

"Huh? Yea. Just thinking about some stuff."

"You sure? You seem sad or something."

"Naw I'm good. But how have you been little brother?"

"Good. Been relaxing and stuff."

"I know I said that we would hang out after the movie wrapped and stuff but I haven't had any time."

"It's cool hommie. You are a busy man these days."

"Still. I do feel kinda bad."

"Don't be man. We'll hang out whenever we can."

"Okay. So other than that you okay?"

"Yea."

"Any new girlfriends I should know about?"

"Naw," Evan said as he nervously laughed and blushed a little. "Nothing like that."

"What? A cute nigga like you without a female?"

"You know why."

"Oh fuck! I forgot about that. I'm sorry man. I'm a real idiot."

"It's okay. I'm still on you. Can't just turn it off like that."

"I know. I know I've told you this before but you're a very special guy Evan."

"Just not special enough."

"Don't say that. It's just circumstance."

"Yea."

T.I. looked at his costar for a minute. He did feel bad for him but there really wasn't anything he could do. He then noticed someone in a suit making their way toward him and his heart froze in his chest. He caught himself. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. You looking for someone?"

"Naw," he said as he looked at the man and his heart started beating faster and faster with each passing second.

"What's going on Tip?" the man of his dreams asked him as he joined the twosome and shook his hand. "Great movie durrty."

He had to remain cool about this. "Ay man. What you doing here nigga?"

"Just came out to support you man. Had to see what all this hype was about."

"Thanks man. Oh, this is my boy Evan," T.I. said as he stared into his man's eyes.

"What's good man? You did a good job," he said as he shook the young actor hand.

"Thanks. I'm a big fan of your music."

"Thanks man. You boys did good onscreen. Ya'll should be looking out for the Oscars."

"What you lying for nigga?" T.I. said as he laughed.

"Damn Evan. I did a tour with him last year for a couple of months and found out that he's really annoying. Props to you for putting up with his ass for so long."

"He has his moments but he's a good kid."

"Why you two punks ganging up on me for? I know I'm the star and all but damn."

"Ego as huge as his head. You see what I'm talking about?"

Evan laughed. "Yea. He aight though."

"I guess so. Well, I just wanted to come by and congratulate you boys on the movie. It's gonna be a hit. I gotta bounce up out of here though. It was nice meeting you Evan man. Later Tip," Nelly said as he shook both their hands and left. It was almost physically impossible being so close to his man and not being able to touch him.

"You were on tour with Nelly?"

"Yea. It was him, the St. Lunatics, and me. It was a great tour."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. But look, it's getting late and I gotta go."

"Yea me too. It was good catching up with you."

"Same here. We'll do it some other time."

"Aight man."

T.I. hugged his friend and left in a hurry. He had to catch up to Nelly. He looked so damn good in his suit as he saw him waiting outside, for his limo most likely. He walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey man. Where you staying at baby?" he asked the young rapper softly.

"The Waldorf Towers. Penthouse suite. Don't be late."

"I won't," he said as he winked and got into his limo that had just arrived.

T.I. stayed a little while longer to take pictures and giving his comments about the movie before he left. He relaxed himself in the limo by resting his head back and loosening his tie because it was starting to bother him. Nelly being there at his movie premiere meant so much to him. The ride back to his hotel couldn't possibly be any longer than it was. It seemed like they caught every traffic light the state of New York had to offer and the traffic was horrendous, for it being this time of night. The older rapper looked so sexy in his suit that T.I. almost lost him composure in front of Evan and everyone else when he walked up and started talking to them. He just wanted to grab him and hold on to him so tightly the whole time he was talking to him and Evan. He raced out of the limo and up the luxurious hotel to the very top floor where the penthouse suite occupied. As the elevator doors opened, he saw Nelly staring out a window, his back to him, waiting for him.

"You're late," Nelly said as he turned around.

T.I. walked up to his man and instantly crushed their lips together. Nelly, in turn, wrapped his strong arms around his young love and kissed him back hard. This was right. It felt right. It didn't matter what Murphy Lee or anyone else said or thought because they weren't here right now. They didn't know the true extent of Nelly's feelings for this man that he was kissing right now. They didn't know anything. The caramel colored rapper tightly grabbed on to the older rapper that he loved so much like he never wanted to let him go as they continued with one of the most sincere kisses either of them had ever felt. Nelly felt blood rushing into his already semi hard dick as his lover continued working on his lips, which he was sure were pink by now because of how aggressive T.I. was being.

"Damn you look good baby," T.I. said. "Couldn't help myself."

"Oh I don't mind at all. I like it when you act on impulses," he said as he kissed him one more time.

T.I. found his keycard and let them both into his grand room. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your man?"

"No. What happened out in the hallway is how I greet my man."

"Well can you greet me some more then? I really, really missed you."

"Shut up! What are you doing here?"

"I came to support my baby. I knew it would mean a lot to you so I came out here for a few hours to see you."

"A few hours? When you gotta leave?"

"In about an hour or two."

"Why baby?" T.I. pouted and whined as he fell on the bed. "I only get to spend that much time with you?"

"Sorry Tip. It's work. I gotta catch the red eye tonight because I have to be in Las Vegas tomorrow. You know I wanna stay right here with you though right?" Nelly asked his man as he sat on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yea. Work sucks!"

"If it wasn't for work then I couldn't afford to buy you that expensive piece of jewelry you got dangling around your neck right now, which looks really good on you by the way."

"I never did thank you for it," the caramel colored rapper said as he slowly began crawling toward the older rapper. "You wanna play a game?"

"I can't baby. I don't want it to be rushed."

"Come on. We can do a quickie right now. I really, really missed you too."

"As tempting as that sounds and trust me baby, you are very tempting, I can't. You mean too much to me to just have a quickie. I love you remember?"

"Yea, yea."

"You know you don't want to do it like this either. We'll only have an hour of fun then I'll have to roll up out of here."

"You're right."

"There'll be other times. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he kissed his young love. T.I. rested his head on his man's chest and felt it rise and fall with every strong breath he took.

"Thank you for coming out and supporting me tonight. You don't know what it meant to me to have you there."

"You worked so hard on this project. Of course I'm gonna be there to support you."

"You're a good guy Cornell. One of the very few left. I glad you're mine."

"I'm yours huh? Selfish ass!"

"Damn right! When it comes to you I'm the most selfish ass nigga you'll ever meet. No one's gonna take you away from me."

"That made me feel special Tip."

"Well you are. And don't you ever forget it. What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see you baby. I didn't want to bitch about all my problems. Especially not tonight."

"Your problems are my problems Cornell," T.I. said as he looked up and into the older rapper's eyes. "We're a team and I know something's bothering you so tell me."

"I give up. It's Murphy. We talked recently."

"That's great."

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"We just ended up fighting. I acted like such a jerk. He came to me and told me that he missed me and I just didn't care. It's like after all the shit we've been though I don't care if we ever become friends again or not."

"You don't mean that baby. He's your best friend."

"I'm just tired of trying Tip. I'm so fucking tired of this shit."

"I know you're frustrated but you owe it to yourself and him to try and work it out. You two have been so close for so long. You have to try and fix this. Be receptive to him baby."

"Why? Why did he decide to start talking to me now all of a sudden?"

"You think he's up to something?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. You weren't there baby."

"I know. I know."

"The things he said to me that day. His tone of voice. How he treated me all this time. I don't think I can forgive that."

"You need to Cornell. It's not worth it to lose a best friend. Especially over stupid shit like this."

"He thinks I'm a hypocrite. I rap about women but I'm fucking around with a nigga. He's right. How did this happen?"

"You having second thoughts about us?"

"No. No baby. Never that. But he is right isn't he?"

"I guess. But it's not like we asked for this. It just happened."

"That's what I told him. I don't think he believes me."

"I know he's hard-headed but you gotta keep trying. Don't give up on him. You'll never forgive yourself if you do. He means that much to you."

"I know. You're right. He might not want to speak to me again after our last conversation though."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yea. I didn't care about anything. He told me that he missed me and I didn't do anything but fight with him."

"It was a mistake. You're still hurt by him."

"Yea but there was no reason for how I acted. I fucked up once again."

"You're being too hard on yourself Cornell. Just relax."

"You don't understand Tip. I let my rage get the best of me. I told him that I honestly thought he was gonna go to the press and out me."

"And he's not?"

"No. He scolded me for having such little faith in him. He said that he was mad at me but that he would never go to the press and do me like that."

"Oh."

"I felt so bad baby. I think our friendship is beyond repair now and it's all my fault. Why is this shit happening to me?"

"I don't know. It'll all work out for the best in the end. You gotta believe that."

"Maybe."

"I hate seeing you like this."

"I hate feeling like this."

Nelly's cell phone went off in his pocket and it startled both of them. "What's that?"

"The alarm in my cell phone. It means I gotta go."

"What? Already?"

"Yea. Actually, I'm running late. You gonna walk me to the door?"

"I don't wanna!" the young rapper pouted as he sat up on the bed and folded his arms.

"Come on baby. This is hard for me too. Don't be a brat," Nelly said as he flashed his sexy smile.

"Aight!"

T.I. hopped off of the bed as Nelly grabbed his hand and held it. They slowly walked to the door, neither man wanting it to end. Nelly turned and faced his love when they reached their destination. "I don't want to say goodbye to you. I don't know how to."

The younger rapper saw the sincerity in his man's eyes. It was adorable. "Kiss me, tell me you love me and that you'll call me later, kiss me again, and then leave."

"Smart ass!"

Nelly explicitly followed the equation that was mapped out for him by the young movie star. The first goodbye kiss lasted extremely long because Nelly couldn't pull away as T.I. was sucking on his lower lip and it felt so damn good. Once the passionate kiss was finally broken, the St. Lunatic rapper said his lines according to what was just said to him as he stared directly into the hazel eyes that belonged to the man that meant everything to him. The caramel colored rapper initiated the second goodbye kiss and continued with the tradition of sucking his man's lower lip and even managing to nibble on it on several occasions. He knew that this was one of Nelly's most sensitive areas and also knew that this single act alone gave his man a one way ticket to heaven. T.I. had his hands resting on his love's shoulders while Nelly had him tightly around his narrow waist. Nelly was running more and more late by the second and reluctantly broke away from his skinny prince. They hugged for a short while until he disappeared behind the elevator doors.


	44. Chapter 44

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Things finally got back to as normal as could be expected in the caramel colored rapper's life. All his hard work and effort was paid off though when his manager called and informed him that he dominated the number one stop at the box office and the album charts. This alone made all the months of pushing himself to the extreme worth it because he could now relax and enjoy it. Nelly was busy running around the country doing many different things and T.I. missed him. He then remembered the two of them talking about a vacation in the past and he wanted, and now had the time, to do it. Going away to some exotic location and being all alone with the man that he loved grabbed his attention instantly and he was going to try his hardest to make it happen. He was just lying on his bed in his hotel room thinking about how wonderful that vacation would be when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What's good hommie?" he heard his former costar Evan Ross ask him.

"What's going on man? Chillin'. You?"

"Chillin'. Just called to see if you were good and stuff. You in L.A.?"

"I am. Ay listen, I'm not doing anything right now so why don't you come through and we can chill."

"Sounds good to me."

"Aight then."

T.I. told his young friend what hotel he was staying at and then they hung up. He went to find some clothes because he was lounging around in his boxers and a tank top. The thought of this being a bad idea never crossed his mind because he was just so excited to hear Evan's voice and that he had this chance to catch up with him. He missed both him and Lauren a lot since the movie wrapped. He recently spoke to Lauren and she seemed happier than she had been in months. She told him that she was working on getting over her former boyfriend and thanked him numerous times for being there for her and giving her all the advice he did. The young rapper was just glad he was able to help someone who needed it and told her that he would try to catch up with her whenever they could. He slipped on some long black sweats, which matched his tank top, and answered his phone when his manager called him. There was a knock at the door a moment later and he went and opened it and let Evan into his room. He smelled good. T.I. finished his conversation with his manager and clicked his phone.

"Hey baby brother!" he said as he walked up to Evan and grabbed him into a hug.

The young actor hugged him back. "What's going on big bro?"

"Relaxing man. I'm glad you called me."

"Yea me too. Almost forgot how cute you were."

"Stop playin'! So what's going on?"

"Nothing really. Just looking to hang with you tonight. If you can that is."

"Yea. I ain't got nothing to do. It's like a mini vacation."

"Which you deserve. I swear you the hardest working man in the business."

"I dunno about all that but I do work hard," T.I. said as he laughed. "Just needed a break from being T.I. for a minute."

"That's good. I like Clifford Harris more anyway."

"Gee thanks a lot. It does wonders for my confidence."

"Oh I didn't mea---"

"Relax kid. I'm just messin'."

"Punk."

"Who you talking to boy? I'm not scared to take your ass on right now."

"You'd lose. I don't want you to start crying like a little bitch!"

"Fuck you man! Talking shit like usual."

"Right. So I hear you got the number one movie and album in the country."

"This is true shawty. I got skills."

"You do. That's great man. I'm happy for you."

"It's good news for you too. It's not only my movie. It's our movie."

"Yea but you're the star of it. I'm just there because they needed someone cuter than you so all the females would go see it."

"Is that right?"

"Very right. The director didn't tell you?"

"Naw. All he told me was that I did a marvelous job and he enjoyed working with me."

"Did he now? Didn't want to hurt your feelings I'm guessing. You know, seeing as how you'd probably start crying and shit."

"Ay! Don't make me smack you boy."

"Try it and you'll find your ass on the floor kid."

"Look out punk!"

In an instant T.I. grabbed Evan around his waist and tackled him onto his giant bed. Evan was caught completely off guard by this but quickly gained his composure and started to defend himself as the two guys began wresting with each other. T.I. hadn't acted this childish is a long time and he was enjoying every second of it as he sat on Evan's stomach and held his hands over his head, trying to pin him. The young actor managed to wriggle his hands free from T.I.'s confines and began shaking his body so that he would lose his balance on top of him. One the caramel colored rapper was unstable, Evan took his chance and pounced at him and threw him down on the bed and sat on him to keep him from escaping.

"You cheated nigga!" he said out of breath.

"You just mad because you lost hommie."

"Who said anything about losing?"

T.I. worked his body through Evan's legs, pushed him down face first into the bed, and jumped up onto his feet on the bed as he was recovering. He looked at the rapper, who flashed him a mocking smile, as he too got up onto his feet. The moment was hard as both guys stared intently at each other. They were both standing on the bed, the sheets and blanket already ruffled and pillows thrown everywhere, sizing each other up. There was no way T.I. was going to lose this match. He was going to have him screaming for mercy sooner or later. Evan could not believe he was playing with T.I. like this. This had to be a dream because it was too good to be happening in reality right now. He had to concentrate though. He had to take this thug down. The same thug who had the warmest and most inviting eyes, the sweetest smile, and the cutest face and personality in the world. That aside, there was no way that he was going to lose here.

The caramel colored rapper saw Evan make a play for his midsection but he quickly dodged the attack and managed to trip him in the process. He was laughing as the actor fell back on the bed but quickly stopped when he felt him grab on to his feet and yank them up into the air, causing him to fall on his butt on the bed. He took this advantage and jumped on T.I.'s body, which knocked the breath out of both of them. Evan was unrelenting though. Even with shallow breaths, he tried to pin T.I. to the bed as if there were a prize for doing so. The rapper may be small but he was muscular and powerful as he managed to toss Evan's body off his own and took a moment to catch his breath. Evan slid off the bed and almost crashed onto the floor but quickly landed on his feet instead as he saw T.I. get back to his feet on the bed.

"You ready to throw in the towel Cliff? Saw you grasping for breath there!"

"You wish kid! I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

"Bring it thug boy! I'll have you crying for your mommy soon enough!"

"Hop back up here and we'll see who's gonna be screaming for who punk."

Evan Ross wasted no time in hopping back up onto the bed. By now all the pillows and the blanket were on the floor and parts of the bare mattress were exposed. They sized each other up for a short while until T.I. took the initiative and quickly stepped to the side of Evan's body and grabbed him by the shoulder. Evan reacted quickly and moved back to avoid his grip but T.I. grabbed on to his shirt and as he was moving back it ripped and the first three buttons popped off and landed on the ground. Evan stumbled on the sheets beneath him and fell on the bed, part of his chest exposed. He sat up on the bed and sported an upset look on his face. T.I. noticed this and sat next to his friend.

"Oh man I'm sorry! I didn't mean to Evan."

"Fuck! This was a new shirt. Look what you did."

"Sorry man. It was an accident."

"Right. I don't wanna play anymore," he said as he got up from the bed.

"Come on. I said I was sorry. I can always buy you another sh---"

T.I. was tackled before he could finish his sentence hard onto the bed. All he heard was Evan laughing and mocking him. That was it. Evan was playing dirty and he was going to get it now. He allowed T.I. to get up and they squared off once again. He was not going to hold anything back now. If Evan wanted to play dirty then that's what he was going to get; no more nice guy. He repeated his play from the last time when he ripped Evan's shirt and the young actor didn't expect this, which gave the rapper the upper hand in the battle. He flung Evan's arm forward and gripped it tightly which caused him to flip in the air and land on his back on the bed. T.I. moved quickly and grinded one of his knees into the younger man's stomach while his two hands held Evan's two hands in place at his sides. Evan was kicking and screaming in an effort to get free but it was no good because the caramel colored rapper had him officially pinned.

"Who's the king little boy?"

"Not you fucker!"

T.I. increased the pressure of his knee on his abdomen. "I'll ask one more time," he said through Evan's screams. "Who's the king punk?"

"Shit! You are! You are! Let me go!"

"What's my name?"

"No!"

"What's my name loser?"

"Cliff! T.I.! Tip! Whatever! Let me go!"

"That's what I thought!" T.I. said before he released the younger man's arms and removed his knee from his stomach. "Told you I'd have you screaming my name homeboy! Cliff! T.I.! Tip!" he playfully mocked him.

"Shut up! That wasn't fair. You played dirty."

"So did you. Pretending you were mad about your shirt. I was just fighting fire with fire kid."

"Whatever. You owe me a shirt."

"Nigga I'm worth millions of dollars! A shirt is nothing to me."

"Aight then. That was a good match though."

"Yea. When did your skinny ass get so strong?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You nothing but bones and skin."

"It was enough to kick your ass!"

"I let you win."

"What?"

"You heard me. I threw the match to you."

"Damn liar! You gave it your all and it still wasn't enough boy. You just a sore loser," T.I. said as he walked to the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

"Believe what you want. I know what I did."

"Right. You want something to drink?"

"Yea."

T.I. came back into the messy bedroom with two bottles of water. He threw one to Evan. "Here."

"Thanks man."

"What you wanna do now?"

"I dunno."

"You got some place to be?"

"Naw. Not tonight. Why?"

"We could hit up a club later. Haven't been to a club in a while."

"Sounds good to me. I'll have to go back to my room though."

"Why?"

"You ripped my shirt remember. And I'm all sticky from the match."

"Chill out. I'll let you hold some of my clothes. You can shower here and we can go later."

"Okay. What are we gonna do until then?"

"We gotta find something because I don't wanna whup your ass in wresting again."

"I threw you the match remember?"

"Whatever nigga. How `bout we play some Madden?"

"Aight. I'm not that good though."

"I'll teach you."

Today in general was not going well for Evan, in terms of his feelings for the rapper he was now about to play a video game with. A small part of him wished that he hadn't accepted his offer to come here because being this close to him was not helping the young actor get over his infatuation. Being apart from him since the movie wrapped was helping because Evan was beginning to forget, or was forcing himself to, all about the rapper T.I. But being here in his room and just acting like two kids was forcing everything he knew and liked about the rapper to come back to him with full force. The way he smelled, looked, smiled. The way he made Evan feel so special without even so much as knowing it. He was beginning to think that this was a bad idea but he couldn't back out now. He couldn't leave T.I. like that. He didn't want to.

The two boys played the latest game in the Madden franchise and T.I. was really into it. This is what his free time usually consisted of; playing games, meeting up with friends, and most importantly, just relaxing himself. Evan was playing haphazardly because he had all the conflicting emotions stirring inside him that he thought he dealt with. This was the only reason that he decided to meet up and hang out with the rapper because he thought that he was over everything, or at least the majority of it. T.I.'s hands roaming all over his body when they were wrestling felt so good to him. It felt so right. He decided to concentrate on the game more because the thoughts he were having sitting next to the rapper on the couch were only going to get him in trouble later on. T.I. was killing him in the game and finally took notice that his young friend's mind was on something besides the game.

"What's up? You aight?"

"Huh? Yea. I'm cool."

"So then why am I spanking you so bad?"

"I told you I wasn't good at this game."

"I taught you something. You should be putting up a better fight than this."

"I will. Watch out for me nigga."

They continued playing as the sun began setting on the horizon. T.I. did notice an improvement in Evan's game but it still wasn't a big enough improvement to win a single match. The caramel colored rapper didn't have such huge leads as he used to before though. When it was about eight both guys got tired of playing and decided to order dinner because they were hungry. They ate and talked when the food came around twenty minutes later and Evan went to push the cart outside as T.I. went into his stuff to find something for them both to wear. He looked around and into everything he had with him to make up an outfit for Evan. He handed him a pair of black boxers and white tank top and told him to go shower while he found something for him to wear. He made up an outfit that consisted of a pair of black Dolce and Gabanna jeans and a silver long sleeved button up shirt from the same designer. Black Air Force Ones rounded out the outfit and were waiting for him on the floor beside the bed as the clothes were neatly laid out on the bed. As Evan was doing his thing, T.I. hit his stuff to find something for him to wear. He grabbed a baby blue stripped polo shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans that were slightly faded to add a vintage effect. Settling on some black Jordans, he rested the shoes next to the ones he loaned Evan and went hunting for belts because he knew they would both need one to complete the look.

It took a while but Evan emerged from the shower with the boxers and tank top on and a towel hanging from his shoulder. He noticed two sets of clothing neatly laid out on the bed he had just been wrestling on and wondered which one was for him because they both looked good. T.I. had exceptional taste in picking out clothes, he thought, as the rapper came into the room and told him which outfit was intended for him. He tossed him a pair of socks before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He went to wash all the sweat and stickiness off his body because he hated being that way. It was always about being fresh and clean to him. Evan found some lotion on a nightstand close to the bed and began applying some to his arms and face. He couldn't believe that he was about to wear some of T.I. cloths again. He took the shit from the bed and put it on, buttoning it up carefully. He tucked it in his pants and put the black belt on. He was putting on his shoes when he saw T.I. come out from the bathroom, in boxers alone, and drying his hair.

"Damn! You look good kid."

Evan was staring as his toned body but blushed when he heard T.I. compliment him. "Thanks man. You got good taste in clothes."

"I know. What time is it?"

"A couple minutes before eleven."

"Aight. We got plenty of time. The clubs don't be jumpin' until later."

"What club are we going to?"

"Avalon."

"Never been but okay."

"We'll just chill in the V.I.P. section. Sound good to you?"

"I'm down."

"Aight."

T.I. tossed the towel from around his neck and went for the lotion Evan had used only moments earlier. He slowly and meticulously rubbed it on every part of his exposed body as Evan stared on. The young actor had never in his life been mesmerized like this and he was sure that he was drooling as he stared at the fine physique only a couple of feet away from him, his jaw dropping open and staying there. The caramel colored rapper was oblivious to this as he tossed the lotion on the bed and began putting on the clothes he set out for himself earlier. Once he was dressed, Evan regained his composure though it was harder than he thought because even in clothes T.I. looked good. The rapper was putting on his shoes as Evan got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He needed something cold inside him right about now.

"You got some gel or something man?" he asked as he returned into the bedroom.

"Nigga do you see my hair? Does it look like I use gel?" he responded as he laughed.

"Ay. Don't hate because I got some good looking hair."

"Right. Anyway, I think I saw some in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Aight."

"What, you gonna rock the spikes?"

"I'm gonna see what I can do with this mess," he said as he pointed to his head, hair going every which direction.

"I think it looks cute," T.I. truthfully admitted though he thought that maybe he shouldn't have.

"Thanks," he said shyly. "But I'm not gonna go out looking like this man."

"Whatever you say kid."

That compliment made Evan feel so good. T.I. always teased him like that, though he knew that the rapper didn't do it intentionally. It was still so hard for him to completely forget about this great guy that he had the chance to meet. How do you do something like that? He always asked himself that question but is never able to come up with a response to it. He figured that if he had the slightest clue on how to answer that question then he would be able to slow move on and forget about the perfect guy who he fell so hard for. The days have been long for him but he usually kept himself busy so his mind wouldn't run on the hopeless predicament he was in. The young actor stared at himself in the mirror for a while before he went rummaging through the medicine cabinet to find an unopened bottle of styling gel. He opened it, squirted some of the purple gel onto his hands, and began styling his hair.

T.I. sat on the bed and as he was reminiscing about how much fun he had today so far. He was so glad that Evan called him because he really did enjoy himself today and hopefully, they were going to enjoy themselves more at the club. Club Avalon was known for being a great dance spot, with great music and just a fun place to hang out in general. He knew the both of them were going to have a good time as he saw Evan coming from the bathroom, his hair tame and behaving itself. T.I. playfully whistled after him and his face instantly went to the deepest shade of red imaginable. The rapper went and got one of his many bottles of cologne and splashed some on himself and threw Evan a different bottle so they wouldn't smell the same.

They chilled for a minute and it was around twelve when they left his hotel room and were on their way to the club. Although the rapper felt like causing a stir by going through the front doors of the club, he didn't think Evan could handle all the crazy fans so he decided to just go through the back and up to the V.I.P. lounge and relax there. Evan did look good, and although he was also wearing his cologne, T.I. liked how it smelled on him better. The young actor was busily typing away text messages on his phone throughout the whole ride but tucked his phone back into his pocket when he heard a loud booming, signifying that they were close to the club. The driver pulled up into a dark street and T.I. saw two staff members waiting for them in front of an inconspicuous black door. One came up to the limo and opened the door as the two boys got out and walked into the back of the club; the door was held open for them by the other staff member.

The music was loud and it seemed to Evan that he was walking into some kind of rave. He had never been to a club this outrageous before, mainly because of his age. Once they were settled in a booth in the V.I.P. lounge, Evan noticed how packed the dance floor was below them. T.I. ordered a bottle of well-aged Dom Perignon from the waitress and took in his surroundings for the first time. The last time he'd been to a club was when he was on tour and that was a while ago. This was what the fabulous life was all about. Just relaxing, not having to worry about money, having a good time, and getting the best life had to offer. He saw Evan staring down at the dance floor, as if looking for someone or like he saw someone that he was interested in.

"You aight boy?" T.I. had to scream over the music.

"Huh? Yea."

"What you looking at?" he asked as he moved closer to his friend.

"Nothing. Just looking at how much fun they're having down there."

"You've never been to a club shawty?"

"I have. But nothing this crazy. You forget that I'm only seventeen man. They usually don't let seventeen-year-olds into clubs."

"But you're no normal seventeen-year-old. You're a movie star now."

"Right."

"Well then I guess I shouldn't be giving you some of this Dom then. Don't wanna go to jail for supplying alcohol to a minor," he said firmly as the waitress brought what he ordered.

After she walked away Evan looked at him. "What? You're not gonna give me some to drink?"

"Don't wanna get in trouble man. This might be too strong for you. You are only seventeen after all."

"And? I've drank before Cliff."

"Aww come on. I was just messin' with your head kid. Here," T.I. said as he laughed and gave the young actor one of the two wine glasses the waitress just brought.

He poured the chilled wine into both glasses, filling them up almost all the way to the top, before putting the bottle back in the ice bucket. T.I. was right when he said the wine was strong but it was refreshing as Evan gulped it at first then slowed his pace to sips. The two boys relaxed themselves, along with the other people that were present in the V.I.P. lounge with them. The first bottle of wine finished quickly and T.I. ordered a bottle of Krug for the second round. The rapper could tell that Evan was in the tipsy stage because he was more relaxed and loosened up now. He even said yes when a female came up to him, who recognized him from the movie, and asked him to dance. T.I. saw his friend walk off to the dance floor on the first floor of the club with his new friend as he saw a female approaching him. He drank what was left in his glass and began pouring himself more of the expensive wine when she asked him to dance. He told her later and she walked away.

Evan had not come up back to the V.I.P. lounge and T.I. could not see him in the stream of people as he looked out from the balcony. The lights flickering off and on and in a variety of colors weren't helping either. Another female approached him and asked to dance and he accepted because he was tipsy himself at this point. She held his hand and led him into the packed crowd and instantly put her hands around his waist while her fingers caressed the back of his head and neck. She kept her space at first but as she became more comfortable with the rapper, she began grinding closer and closer to him. He still had no idea where Evan was but he knew that he was okay and would try to find him later. This is what the club scene was all about. You didn't have to keep track of everyone at every second. He just hoped that the young actor was enjoying himself which was probably no problem because the female that brought him out to the dance floor in the first place was beautiful, or at least the rapper though so.

The rapper didn't even know the woman's name that he was dancing with but thought that she was extremely friendly because they hadn't known each other for long at all but he could tell that she was putting out all her best moves for him. She was putting on a show for him and he did enjoy it. She grinded into him on more than one occasion as her two hands was roaming all over his back, grabbing him tightly on occasions. She finally decided to settle her hands on his shoulders and he grabbed her by the waist once again. The caramel colored rapper didn't know if the woman knew who he was or not but he had to admit that he was having more fun than he was expecting to. The girl he was dancing with was pretty as well. She looked mixed and had some beautiful exotic features. The rapper noticed that her eyes were the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen and it looked simply amazing. She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to move to the beat.

The pair bumped into another pair of club goers and T.I. was surprised to see that it was Evan. He was dancing with a different girl however and looked like he had some more to drink. The caramel colored rapper wanted to hit the bar because he was thirsty but the female he was with still wanted to dance so Evan offered to accompany him. They saw two open stools and took them as he ordered a drink from the bartender. Evan ordered something as well and T.I. noticed that he looked freer and less wound up than he had ever seen him. Alcohol does that to people, he thought as their drinks came. The rapper was glad that he came here with Evan tonight because he was having fun, though his mind did run on Nelly on several occasions. They stayed at the bar and talked until T.I. decided it was time for them to leave.

"You aight man?" he asked his young friend. "Had too much to drink huh?"

"Nah I'm good. Just a little tipsy. You look drunk as hell though."

"Maybe. I drank more than I was expecting."

"You okay?"

"I think so."

"I'll just make sure you get to your room before I go okay?"

"No. You don't have to man."

"It's not a problem."

They exited the club the same way they entered and both men got into the limo and Evan told the driver their destination. T.I. rested his head back on the seat and looked up at the black ceiling; it was swirling. He really did have a lot to drink. They were both sweaty from all the dancing they did as the young actor grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar in front of him. He threw the rapper a bottle and he drank it all. T.I. knew he wasn't drunk but he was close to being so. He was still capable of deductive reasoning, well for the moment anyway. He massaged his temples in hopes that it would get everything to stop spinning around him. Evan had only a little less to drink than his friend and he thought that they both were holding their composure rather well for two guys in their state. The limo ride was quiet on the back to the caramel colored rapper's hotel suite.


	45. Chapter 45

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

As promised, Evan got out with him when the limo pulled up in front of his hotel room and told the driver that he would be a couple minutes. He escorted T.I. through the lobby, which was deserted, and to the elevators. The rapper told him on several occasions that he didn't have to do what he was doing but Evan insisted because he wanted to make sure that he got back to him room okay. The elevator ride up the tall hotel was quiet as well, the only sound made was by the elevator signifying that their ride was over and they were at the very top and near the entrance to the last suite. They exited the elevator together and T.I. felt for his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He ransacked it for his keycard and a moment later, they were both his room. He led Evan to the living room area and the both sat on the sofa.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at the actor.

"What for?"

"Walking with me up here. Though I could've managed on my own you know."

"I know. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

T.I. rested his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "I am."

"What are we gonna do about my clothes?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I have your clothes on remember?"

"Oh yea. Just keep them man. I'll buy more."

"What? You sure?"

"Yea. Keep the shoes too. Just a little thank you gift I guess."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You were looking out for me. I appreciate that."

"You know I got your back boy."

"I know. I'm glad you do."

"Me too."

"So did you have fun Evan?"

"Yea. It was great!"

"Did you get any of those females' numbers?"

"No," he said as he laughed a little.

"Why not? The one who took you away from me in the V.I.P. lounge was looking hot."

"She was. I guess I chickened out."

"Why? You're a cute boy. I'm sure that female wanted you. She just didn't want to make the first move."

"Maybe."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why you lying for?"

"I'm not."

T.I. stopped himself. He wasn't going to badger. "Okay."

"It's you okay."

"Me? What about me."

Evan sighed helplessly. "Just when I think that I'm getting over you, you do stuff that makes me fall for you all over again. I try to tell myself that you're a great guy and that there'll be others but then it's like you become a wonderful guy and make me feel so special. I'm back to square one after tonight. I don't know. This shit is hard. I'm not making any sense. Just sound like a stupid idiot. I didn't mean to ramble on like that."

"It's okay. It's okay," he said as he noticed Evan starting to tear up. He moved over and embraced him. "It's gonna be okay Evan."

"No it's not," he said as a couple tears stained the rapper's shirt. "I fucking hate this shit! The one guy I finally fall for, I can't be with. How do you think that makes me feel inside? He's perfect and I just want him to love me but he can't because he loves someone else. This is the cruelest joke that faith has ever played on anyone. Lucky me!"

"Listen to me," T.I. said firmly and forced Evan to look directly into his eyes. "You will find someone that's a million times better than me. Just don't give up."

"No I won't! You don't understand do you? I want you! I've always wanted you! Only you."

"Don't do this to yourself Evan. You kno---"

"Do what? I can't fucking help what I feel Tip! I can't fucking help that I'm in love with you!"

T.I. stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Yes. You heard right. I love you aight. I never thought that I could feel this way and especially for a nigga but here we are."

"No! No Evan. You don't love me."

"You're telling me what my feelings are now? Priceless."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Just calm down okay."

"You wouldn't be saying that shit if you were in my shoes! I love you so much that the shit fucking hurts! I fucking want you Tip! I want you! I want you to want me! I want to kiss everywhere on your body!"

"Stop it."

"My heart beats so damn fast when you're next to me! When you enter the room! I fucking have dreams about you! I've never wanted anything this bad before in my life!"

"Stop it please."

"I hate myself for coming here! For calling you today. I guess I just had to see if I could be close to you without starting to fantasize and give in to my feelings for you! But as you can clearly see, I can't! I'm not going to apologize to you for what I feel. I shouldn't have to---"

"Stop it!" T.I. yelled as he got up and looked at Evan, who was still sitting on the couch, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Stop it okay! You don't know what you're saying. You're fucking drunk and have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I know what the hell I'm talking about! I know what I feel. Why are you questioning what I feel for you?"

"I'm not. I just think you had too much to dr---"

"Oh so drinking affects people's feelings? How they feel about someone?"

"I didn't say that. Please calm down Evan," he said as he sat on the couch again.

"Stop saying that to me! I'm so confused and scared and tired of this shit. I can't have you. You'd think my body and heart would get the fucking picture! I'm worthless."

"No you're not! You're a great guy Evan. I've told you that a million times already."

"Just not great enough to have you," he said softly. "I get it."

"It's not like that and you know it!"

"Whatever. I'm over it."

"Please. I don't want thing to be like this between us."

"I didn't ask for this Cliff. You're an amazing guy. How could I not fall for you? It's like I'm drawn to you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Yea. I didn't think you would. I don't wanna do this anymore. The best thing for us both is for me to just stay away from you."

"No! You're my friend and I like hanging out with you. I will not let this ruin our friendship."

"`This' as you put it are my feelings and they're too strong for me to control okay. It's for the best."

"No! I won't accept that."

"Don't fight me on this. I've already made up my mind. Obviously I can't be around you without making a total fool of myself so---"

"What about earlier today huh? What about the club? Were you making a fool of yourself then too?"

"No. But I was trying the hardest I could to not do or say anything that would make me look stupid. It's too much work. You don't know how hard I had to force myself not to just pin you to the bed and kiss you when we were wrestling earlier."

"Why do you like me so much?"

"I love you. And I won't answer that because you already know the reasons."

"Please stay. Please be my friend."

"I can't. Don't ask me to because you know I can't. I'm gonna go."

"Don't leave like this. Ple---"

"Stop it. I've already made up my mind about this. And hard as it will be, I just have to suck it up and do it," Evan said as he got up and started walking to the door. The rapper followed him.

"Come on Evan. I know it's hard for you but I want to help you."

"Help me how? I can't even be in the same room with you without losing my mind. I don't think that's helping."

"Bu---"

"Save it aight. It's over and done with. I have to move on and this is the only option that's left for me. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I hope you know that."

"How can I? You're one of my closest friends and you're standing here telling me that we can't be friends anymore."

"I'm sorry. For everything."

The two made it to the front door and Evan opened it. T.I. didn't know what to do because he did not want to lose one of his good friends but the young actor was so determined in his way that he couldn't stop him. The rapper realized how selfish he was being. This wasn't about him. It was about Evan. Evan needed to get away from him so he could forget about him and move on. This made T.I. feel worse and he just wanted to slam the door shut and fix things with his friend. He knew that it wouldn't be possible because of how deeply Evan felt for him though. Those feelings were not going away and the young actor needed the distance; the caramel colored rapper finally understood. He wasn't happy with it on any level but he understood. He looked up at Evan, who was trying his absolute hardest not to cry. With the quickness of lightening, Evan roughly pushed the rapper against the ajar door, causing it to slam shut, and forced his lips against his.

Evan Ross's fists were balled up as his knuckles were pressed against the wooden door to keep himself from falling. In between both of his hands was the young rapper T.I., whose lips his were still connected to. It was a lot more than Evan ever expected it to be. The rapper's perfect, pink lips were soft and firm at the same time, was warm and cool at the same time, and definitely felt good pressed against his. This was the only opportunity the young actor was going to get so his tongue wandered over every part of the other man's lips, licking and teasing them. His eyes were closed and he felt blood rushing to his dick but he didn't care because he was kissing T.I. He was kissing the man that he loved and it felt so damn good. This was what he thought about since he met the rapper the first day on the set. This was what he had so many dreams about since then. This was what he wanted.

At first, T.I. didn't know what was going on. His brain didn't register anything because it came out of nowhere. He tried to tell himself that he and Evan were not kissing right now but the nerve ends in his lips told him a different story. He didn't know why but he melted into it. His heart wasn't in it but some part of his body, no matter how small, was enjoying the kiss almost as much as he was sure Evan was. Evan's lips had a smooth and softening texture to them and when the rapper opened his mouth a little, he felt the actor's tongue begin to roam the inside of his mouth. T.I. did not want to lead his friend on like that but he didn't know how to handle the situation that he now found himself in. He honestly didn't know what to do or how to react to what was happening to him right now. It seemed to both that they were kissing for an eternity but in reality only a few seconds had passed until T.I. finally got a grip on himself. He shifted his head slightly and Evan's lips ended up being pressed against his jawbone. The obsessed actor backed off.

"What was that?" T.I. asked softly as he looked down at the floor.

"Something I've wanted to do since the first day I met you."

"Why did you just do that?" he asked, now staring directly into Evan's eyes.

"I love you Clifford."

T.I. stopped leaning on the door long enough for Evan to open it and walk out of his life. He was too stunned to do anything as he leaned back on the door, in almost the same place and position he was just in. He kept asking himself over and over again what just happened. Was it real? He softly brushed against his lips with the tip of his index finger and then a sudden overwhelming sense of guilt plagued every inch of his body. What about Nelly? How was he going to tell Nelly about this? He slowly walked to the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth. Once he was finished, he splashed his face with water and looked at himself in the mirror. He started directly into his own eyes for a long while, not being able to recognize the person that was staring back at him. He had to fight off every impulse in his body to just punch the mirror and shatter it. He turned off the lights in the entire suite and crawled into bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while before finally allowing himself drift off to sleep.

The restless rapper awoke early the next morning with a slight headache and a feeling of worthlessness that blanked every inch of his body. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to get up or wanting the day to begin. Evan's confession and actions last night impacted him hard and he didn't know how to cope with it. He lost one of his very good friends because of a situation that was beyond either of their control but he still couldn't help but blame himself. Nelly came to his mind. How was he going to tell him about Evan? Granted, Evan did kiss him first but he did kiss back. He fell into it so easily and naturally and that was what confused him most. The whole situation got him depressed, especially since he thought that they were having such a good time together yesterday. The wrestling around with each other, playing video games, going to the club and hanging out. It was all fun to the caramel colored rapper and he didn't think for one second that all those conflicting feelings Evan confessed to yesterday were going through him while they were together.

He was being selfish. Thinking only about himself when he knew that Evan was taking this pretty badly too. The kiss came out of nowhere though. T.I. wondered if Evan planned kissing him the whole time but how could he? He was shaking when their bodies were pressed together so it must've been spontaneous and brought on because of the moment of passion when Evan told him that he loved him. It had to have been. The young rapper concluded that Evan was probably caught up in the moment and lost his mind for a split second. He had to be honest with Nelly though. He was going to tell him everything that happened because he loved him and he was not about to fuck up his relationship by lying or trying to cover it up. The St. Lunatic rapper would understand. It was just a kiss. It was meaningless to him and he didn't initiate it in any way. It was a couple minutes past seven when he checked the time and he couldn't remember the last time he was up this early without having someplace to be. He knew he was tired but he couldn't bring himself to get some sleep. His phone went off, while he was in thought, and it startled him.

"Hello?" he asked as he flipped it open.

"Hey stranger!" he heard his man's sexy voice reply.

"Cornell? Hi baby. How are you?"

"Busy as usual. Missing you as usual. You know the same old."

"Yea."

"Baby? You okay? You sound down."

"Huh?" He didn't want to lie but he was not going to have this conversation over the phone. "I'm aight."

"Why do I get the strong feeling that you're lying to me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby. I'm cool."

"Okay. Did I wake you up?"

"Naw. I got up early this morning for some reason."

"What you doing today?"

"Dunno yet. I have a free day though. So probably just chill."

"I see."

"Where you at?"

"Back in Las Vegas actually. I just signed some new artists to my label so I stayed back to work with them out here."

"I miss you. A lot."

"Are you sure you're okay Tip? There's something different in your voice. Talk to me baby."

"No. I'm okay. Really. Just missing you I guess."

"Really? So it's my fault that you're so down. Thanks baby. That makes me feel so much better."

T.I. laughed and decided to play along. "Yep. You gotta find a way to make it up to me now. I'm here all alone without anyone to hug and kiss an---"

"Stop! You like teasing me don't you?"

"Only because I know it bothers you so much."

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I see you durrty. Teasing a grown man like that."

"And when do you plan on seeing me? Don't want to sound like a bitch or anything but the last time were together was after the movie premiere."

"Well. Give me a couple of days."

"Why? What's going on in a couple of days?"

"Remember that vacation thing we were talking about so long ago?"

"Yea."

"I planned it."

"What?"

"I planned it. I need to reconnect with you so I went ahead and planned it."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Saint-Tropez. We gonna go there to get away from all this shit. Just you and me. And stay for as long as we want."

"Damn! Only thing I can say to that is can't it be any sooner?" T.I. sexily whined. "I need to see you bad!"

"Don't worry baby. I only need three days and then I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would. The warm climate. The white sand beaches. The mind blowing sex. Oops! My b!" Nelly said slickly as he laughed.

"What makes you think you gonna get any?"

"You gotta repay me for that necklace don't you? And ya boy turns into a loan shark when he needs to get repaid!"

"Really? I'm counting on that then. Hey, how `bout I fly to Vegas and we can meet up. I'm not doing anything the next couple of days."

"I would love that baby but I really gotta get this stuff done if I wanna make the vacation. And you know that if you're here I wouldn't get any kind of work done."

"Ain't my fault that you get distracted by me."

"It is your fault! For being so damn sexy and cute. You know that."

"I know."

"So I just called to tell you to pack your bags to get ready to leave in three days."

"Pack my bags? Not like I'm gonna be wearing anything anyway."

"Come on Tip. I mean sex is a big part of this trip, I'll admit, but I really want to reconnect with you. To just relax and enjoy you."

"Wow. I don't know what to say," T.I. said softly. The whole mess with Evan was weighing down on his conscience even more now.

"Left you speechless huh?"

"Actually you did."

"Good! So pack and I'll see you down there in a few days."

"We not hopping on the same plane?"

"Wouldn't that arouse suspicion baby?"

"Yea."

"The best thing is for us to just meet up over there. Trust me; I got all this stuff planned out. Right down to a tee."

"I do trust you. So where we staying at?"

"I'll send you all the info later baby. I gotta get back to work."

"Okay. I love you Cornell. I always have," T.I. said in a soft voice. Some part of him felt that he didn't deserve to say that because of what happened with Evan.

"I know baby. I love you too. I'll try to call you later."

That single phone call picked up the young rapper's spirits to no end. Nelly's voice always managed to soothe him in some way and now more than ever, he was looking forward to the near future. Three days into the future to be more precise. He needed this badly. Getting away from everything going on in the States was suddenly the most appealing idea to him. He knew his manager wouldn't object to him taking some free time off to relax himself but he called him just to make sure. He didn't want to leave and have to come back to people being mad at him because he acted impulsively. Once his manager assured him that everything was alright and he didn't have any upcoming projects for a while, he got up and went to brush his teeth and shower himself. Nelly always knew how to make him feel better and he would have to thank the rapper for pulling him out of his slight depression over losing Evan when he saw him. The mirror was still not his friend though as he looked at his reflection and saw the instant sadness in his eyes that he was trying to hide away.

There were conflicting feelings inside the rapper for the rest of the day. He didn't know if he should call Evan and try to salvage their relationship or just let it be and give Evan the time he asked for to gather his thoughts and emotions. Even though the young actor made it clear that he needed time alone and away from him, T.I. didn't think that was a good idea because there were many unresolved issues between them that were just complicating their straining friendship even more. He wanted to talk to him and straighten everything out if they were to even stand a chance of reconciling as friends. Evan was adamant about this though and although he hated it, he was going to respect his friends' wishes and leave him alone. This was what he told himself throughout the whole day so he wouldn't get tempted to call him, though he came close to giving in on quite a few occasions.

He needed to relax himself bad. All this added stress was playing games with his mind and he had to find a way to make it stop or at least silence it somehow. He wasn't hungry so decided not to order breakfast. He thought that some TV would help so he grabbed the remote and clicked the plasma screen TV in his bedroom on. The distressed rapper watched a few videos, one of which was his own, before he changed the channel to a news program. This only held his interest for a short while as well before he moved on. Cartoons were the next stop. He clicked the TV off after a while and almost instantly got the idea to take a bath. With his busy schedule as of late, he had no time to just relax in the tub but today was one of the days when he had nothing going on so he could afford to indulge himself. He got the water going in the tub and found a bubble bath mix under the sink.

The warm water touching his skin as he entered the bath tub felt great and he submerged his whole body in the concoction of water and bubbles. The caramel colored rapper rested his head against the tiles as he soaked his body in the tub. There were many bubbles surrounding him and he began to play with them. They easily filtered through his fingers and caressed every inch of his willing skin as he tried his best to relax and not think about anything or anyone. This was time alone for him but he knew that wouldn't last long because sooner or later, Evan would come to his mind or he would think about going away with Nelly. He didn't mind thinking about Nelly because everything was solid with that aspect of his life. Evan was the only issue he was having. He just closed his eyes and tried his best to dismiss everything.

The next few days went by extremely slow for the overly anxious rapper. He wanted to get away so bad that the notion of it alone consumed his every thought for the rest of the time was he was stateside. He spent the last few days in L.A. packing his luggage and making sure that everything was clear for him to leave. He definitely didn't want to come back to chaos so he made sure and tied up every loose end he could think of before leaving. His mind was still on Evan but not as much as before because, as sad as it sounded, life went on. There was no use getting hung up on a situation that was never going to change so he just didn't let it bother him anymore. The future was what he going to look forward to and Nelly was making it extremely easy for him. Fun on the beach and reconnecting with his man was all he was considering at this moment. True to his word, the St. Lunatic rapper sent him all the information via e-mail and he found out that he had a flight scheduled for early in the morning.


	46. Chapter 46

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

On the morning of his trip to the exotic part of France known as Saint-Tropez, the caramel colored rapper couldn't hide his excitement. His flight was scheduled for nine and he was up since seven making any last minute preparations needed before he left the country. His manager called him to wish him a safe flight and to have a fun and relaxing time because he deserved it. He also assured the rapper that there would be a mound of work for him whenever he got back to the States. The limo arrived and the driver packed his luggage into the trunk as he went down and checked himself out of the hotel. The morning air was crisp as he left the hotel lobby and made his way into his awaiting limo. The driver sped off to Los Angeles International Airport amidst the busy traffic that the city was known for. His cell vibrated in his pocket on their way. He retrieved it, looked at the screen, and smiled.

"Morning baby!" he said sweetly.

"Hey! Are you up yet? You gonna be late kid."

"I'm already on my way to the airport."

"Oh. Someone sounds excited."

"Oh I am! Very excited. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just called to make sure you don't miss your flight. You know how you like to sleep."

"Shut up! I'm looking forward to this too much to miss my flight."

"I'm glad you're excited about it. So what was going on the last time we talked?" Nelly questioned his man.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I know you Tip. Something was bothering you."

"It was nothing. I guess I just needed a vacation."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea."

"I don't believe you though baby. Why are you lying to me?"

"Cornell I'm not. I was just stressed out I think," he lied, not sure of how convincing he sounded.

"It just had me worried. I never heard you that down before."

"You acting like you care about me," T.I. said. He loved teasing Nelly.

"I do care about you nigga! Why you like messin' with me so much for?"

"Cuz you're so cute when I bother you. And your voice sounds so cute on the phone. And you're so cute when you hold me. You wanna play a game baby?"

"What? You crazy kid!"

"You don't even know what I'm talking about but you calling me names."

"Nigga I know what you're talking about. I can tell by your tone."

"What am I talking about then?"

"Phone sex punk. I ain't about to have phone sex with you. I prefer the real thing because I like it when you be screaming my name."

"I never screamed your name! Making shit up as usual."

"Oh sorry. I meant to say that you will be screaming my name soon enough."

"And what makes you think that I won't have you screaming mine?"

"That's a possibility."

"That I plan to make a reality."

"We'll see."

"We sure will. Listen, I gotta go. I have to check in and stuff."

"Okay. Have a safe flight baby."

"When are you gonna be over there?"

"My plane leaves in a couple of hours."

"Okay. I gotta go. Love you."

"I love you Tip. Bye."

The young rapper clicked his cell phone shut and went to check in. The clerk had a problem because she did not recognize his plane but once he explained to her that it was a private jet, she immediately got it, showed him where he needed to go, and rushed him because he was running a little late. He cursed the downtown California traffic for making him late as he rushed through the airport and to the private jet that Nelly chartered to take him to paradise. T.I. was not a fan of long flights, this one was going to be extremely long, but it was going to be worth it because it was time desperately needed with the one person he loved so much in this world. After the rapper fastened his seatbelt, he pulled out his Ipod from his pant pocket and plugged the earpieces into his ear as he felt the plane began to rumble and move. It was going to be a long flight.

The massive engines of the jet began to clatter as it made its way to the end of the runway, where it rested itself for a moment. Once it gained its momentum, it was goodbye to the United States for the rapper T.I. The music was blasting in his ear as began his long voyage to reconnect with his love. He watched out the window to see clouds passing him by, birds soaring around freely and effortlessly, and no land in sight. The hostess came by and offered him a glass of champagne and some caviar. He took the champagne but passed on the fish eggs and began sipping the glass of bubbly. After another glass, and a slow jam playing in his ear, he started to nod off. He began to fidget faintly in his seat as he slept.

It was a beautiful, busy day in Los Angeles as T.I. stared out at the city through his large balcony windows. He was caught up in all of his thoughts about everything that was going on in his life to even notice that the sun had quickly disappeared behind heavy gray clouds. They looked filled to the very edge with water and was about to pop at any moment. Everything was bothering him and was making him feel even more down that he already was. He hadn't seen Nelly in so long and was going insane without his touch. The fight he had with Evan was also weighing heavily on his lonely mind. He lost one of his good friends because of stuff he couldn't control. He hated how things ended with Evan but he couldn't call him. How could he? That would the one of the most selfish things that he ever did because he was only considering how this hopeless situation was hurting him. He leaned against the wall and continued staring out at the city as the first raindrops made their presence known and felt something brush against him. It caressed his arm again and then embraced him from behind. The stranger covered the rapper's eyes with his hands, turned him around and pressed him against the wall, and began kissing him. What was going on here? He knew he was in his room by himself. Who was kissing him?

He broke the kiss after a while, his eyes still behind a pair of hands. "Cornell?

"Kiss me baby," was the only thing the stranger said in a voice that he didn't recognize.

"Why do you sound like that? Why are you covering my eyes?"

"Just kiss me."

T.I. was confused but he felt lips being crushed against his once again. It felt good. So damn good. He just relaxed his hands to his side and relied more on the wall for support because of the force between his body and his unknown assailant's. It had to be Nelly surprising him. It could only be Nelly because he loved him so much and the St. Lunatic rapper knew exactly what to do to surprise him and keep him guessing at the same time. He loved that feeling more than anything; the fact that Nelly could be as cool as a cucumber but have some secret plan to surprise him with. The kiss was enhanced when the two men's tongues began playing with each other in a dance that T.I. had come to know and crave all too well. He had enough with his eyes being covered though and stopped the kiss. He felt that something was different; off.

"Cornell I get the point baby. You can take your hands off my eyes now."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"Why do you sound like that?" he asked again. "Are you okay?"

"Just promise you won't get mad."

"Okay okay."

"Say the words."

"I promise I won't get mad at you Cornell. Now come on."

He slowly began removing his hands from T.I.'s eyes, finally allowing him to see. He squinted because they had been away from light for a while but as his vision quickly came back into focus he began making out someone that was not the St. Lunatic rapper Nelly. Evan looked at him and smiled, his lips pink because of the aggressive kiss he just planted on the rapper. What was going on here? Why was Evan in his room? How did he get in? Why did he kiss him? The caramel colored rapper was a mess because he had all these questions and no answers. He stared at Evan for a long while, then at his surroundings, and then at Evan once again. His friend had the most serious expression visible all over his face and when he tried to connect with his lips once again, T.I. moved away.

"What are you doing Evan? Why are you here? Why did you just kiss me? What do you thin---"

Evan put his fingers to his own lips, silencing the puzzled rapper. "Relax baby. Just relax."

"What? Why did you just call me that? What the fuck is going on here Evan?" T.I. asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Calm down hommie. You promised you wouldn't get mad remember?" he said as he walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Evan what are you doing here? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you Cliff baby," he said in an almost smug attitude.

"I don't understand," T.I. responded, not being able to move from the spot he was in. He watched the young actor on the bed. "I thought you said that we couldn't be friends anymore. You said you were gonna deal with this."

"That was the old loser Evan. I've changed since then."

"Changed? How?"

"I'm gonna fight for you baby. I don't care who this other guy is. I don't give a fuck about him. I want you."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this shit from you. What happened to you?"

"I grew up. That weak fool you knew is gone. I'm standing up and fighting for what's mine."

"I'm not yours Evan. I never was."

"But you will be. Come and sit by me baby," the actor said, patting the bed next to him.

"No! Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I love you and I know you love me. We just gotta get this other loser out of the picture."

"Evan listen to me. I don't love you like that. I love you as a friend but that's it. Did I mislead you somehow?"

"No. I read your signs. I know what I saw Tip."

"You're wrong."

"No you are. See what I realized was that this guy was your first everything. Your first relationship with a man, everything. It was good while it lasted but you gotta move on baby. And I'm your man."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You never really loved this guy Tip. You just thought you did because he was your first everything. Why don't you see that?"

"I'm not hearing this from you right now."

"Maybe but its true. You just clung to the first nigga who took you there because everything was new to you and you were confused and needed someone to be there for you. But now everything's not new to you anymore so you can make your own decisions. You can leave him," Evan said as he got up and made his way over to the furious rapper. "It's okay baby. A lot of people make the same mistake you did."

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I love him. I don't need to prove that shit to you or anyone else. Get the hell out of my room," T.I. said, hot blood rushing through his veins and his nostrils flaring.

"I know you don't mean that sweetheart," he said as he embraced the rapper.

"Let me go Evan."

"Why? You love me."

"Let me go kid."

"No. This feels right!"

T.I. was pissed off. This could not be happening to him right now. With all the force his body could manage he pushed Evan off of him and watched as he landed hard on his butt on the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you man?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Answer me! Where is all this coming from?"

"My heart Tip. My fucking heart! I can't and won't lose you because our love is the driving force in my life and I won't stop until you see that as well," he said as he got back on his feet and walked closer to the man he loved.

"You're starting to worry me. Can you just leave," T.I. said, trying to contain his anger.

"No. Not until you admit that you have feelings for me."

"I don't Evan! I don't."

"You're lying to me. I know you."

"You don't know shit man. I like you as a friend. That's it! Look, I'm sorry if I led you on in anyway because that wasn't my intention at all. But I do not love you Evan. I love the man I'm in a relationship with right now," he said, being extra careful not to mention Nelly's name.

"Why do you love Nelly so much Tip?"

T.I. stared at him in pure disbelief. How did he know? "What did you just say?"

"I know its Nelly you think you love baby."

"Stop calling me that! How did you know that?"

"I'm not stupid Cliff. I saw the way you looked at him when he met up with us at the premiere. The way he looked at you. It was so obvious that you two were fucking around."

"So you said you say how we were looking at each other right?"

"Yea."

"Did you bother to even look into my eyes at that moment Evan?"

"No. What's that got to do with anything?"

"If you did then you would've seen how instantly happy I got. How I just managed to float on Cloud Nine. Just because he walked up to us. Just because he said a few words. That is love Evan. That is how I know what we have is real. You and I could never have that."

"We could baby. You've been with him for a while now so these feelings developed. If you were with me the---"

"Wrong! I felt that way ever since I first met him in L.A. And I've been feeling that way ever since."

"I could change that."

"I don't want you to. I didn't ask for you to. I love what I have and I'm not gonna trade it for you or anyone else."

"Let me change your mind baby. You'll see that we belong together."

T.I. stared at him, not recognizing the man in front of him. His supposed friend. He didn't like this new Evan at all. He had to reason with him. "Are you not getting me Evan? I don't love you. I never have. I love him."

"He doesn't deserve you," the young man scolded and he got even closer to the visibly upset rapper.

"And how do you know that Evan? You don't even know him."

"I have no doubt that he's a good guy Tip. He's just not good for you."

"You a matchmaker now? Can you just leave before I do something I'll regret later?"

"No. Come on baby. Let's go on the bed. Let me hold you. Let me kiss you. Let me love you Cliff," he said as he got even closer, only inches away from the other man's face.

"Evan get away from me man."

"No. I love you."

The young actor made a move for the lips he just was kissing but T.I. quickly moved away and punched him in the jaw. This had gone far enough. Although he didn't know what was going on right now, he was not going to let anything go any further with Evan. All the mind games and over the top actions had to be stopped right here. The caramel colored rapper was not a violent man but in this case, he had to stand up for himself because Evan was taking advantage of him. He was shaking because he was so upset and hurt right now. Evan stumbled around on the floor until he eventually got up, the corner of his lip busted open. The young rapper saw what he caused and instantly started to feel guilty. He quickly made his way to Evan and helped him to the bed before he went to the bathroom to get the first aide kit. Evan licked the blood that accrued on his lip as he saw T.I. returning.

"I'm so sorry Evan," he said as he sat next to him and tried to get the kit open.

"Got a nice right hook there baby," he said as he laughed.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't worry about it," he said referring to the first aide kit. "It's just a busted lip."

"Why are you acting like this?"

The young actor looked directly into T.I.'s eyes. "Because I love you Tip. I need you."

Evan had the most serious tone in his voice that the young rapper ever heard since he knew him. This was serious to him. T.I. just thought that this was some sick game but this was serious to the actor. He stared at him, still not believing that this was happening to him. He was in a room, sitting next to Evan, his lips bleeding because he just punched him. The rapper was getting a headache because this was getting to be too much for him to handle. He slowly walked to the bathroom to put the unused kit back and washed his face while he was there. Evan was still sitting on the bed and watched his every movement, his eyes never leaving the stressed out rapper. Once T.I. took his seat next to Evan once again, in hopes to try and figure out what just happened between them, the young actor held his hands to his side and once again surprised the unaware rapper with a fierce kiss.

T.I. was startled awake and looked around, not sure where he was or what was going on. He removed the earphones from his ears and looked out the window, everything trickling back to him. That was the most intense dream he ever had and it instantly got him worried and scared. Evan kissing him sent shockwaves through his life and he couldn't seem to think straight. He remembered everything that just happened in his dreams and wondered what made him dream of something so off and distant. It was surreal to him. He dropped his Ipod on the seat next to him and made his way to the bathroom. The water was refreshing as it hit his hot face, only managing to cool him off a little. On his way back to his seat he grabbed a bottle of water and two aspirins because he was getting a headache. After swallowing the pills, he sat closer to the window and stared into oblivion, his mind deep in thought.

It was exactly midnight when T.I. finally arrived at the massive villa where he would be spending his vacation at. The place was luxurious, immaculately clean, and tastefully decorated with some of the best artwork and décor anywhere. It was a twist between medieval and rustic, which managed to fit together perfectly. The rapper was tired and harassed and the pills made him slightly drowsy; he took two more right before landing in Marseille Provence International Airport in the southern French Riviera. The cab driver just left his suitcases in the foyer and he generously tipped him. His headache had not subsided and he really wished more than anything that Nelly was here to hold him. He locked the grand double doors and tried to find the staircase to go to the master bedroom. The house was enormous. Once in the illustrious bedroom he would soon be sharing with the St. Lunatic rapper, the caramel colored rapper took of his shoes, pants, and shirt and got into bed. He was too tired and weak to even take a shower. The pale moonlight shone in through the silk drapes that covered the large glass balcony doors and illuminated on the worn out rapper. As soon as hit head hit the soft, fluffy pillow he was gone.

The airport was quiet and Nelly was glad for this because it meant that he could get in and out with no fuss or waiting. It was almost four in the morning when he got everything squared away in airport and left to the villa, where he know T.I. would be by now. He was excited for this. It was hard not to be. The two of them hadn't been together, officially, in a good while. Mainly it was always work that got in the way but the older rapper craved his man's body. All that lust had been accumulating within him and this vacation was the way to let it all out, with less fear of being caught. They were going to have to be careful, he thought on the cab ride, but his brain just seemed to go into overdrive mode whenever the younger rapper was near him. The driver sped up, at Nelly's request, because he was tired and wanted some sleep bad. Once he got to the villa, he fetched his key to let himself and the driver into it. The driver automatically started packing his suitcases next to T.I.'s, which relieved Nelly when he saw them. After a tip, the cab driver was gone and Nelly locked the door behind him.

He made his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water before he went upstairs. Overall, he loved the feel of the house. It reminded him of some of the houses he'd seen in Spain when he lived there with his father when he was younger. The exhausted rapper climbed up the stairs and started looking through rooms, to find the master. It didn't matter to him though, as long as he was sleeping in the same bed as T.I. After looking through a couple of rooms, the rapper finally found what, or rather who, he was looking for. He easily walked up to the bed where he saw the caramel colored rapper's exposed chest, turning the softest shade of brown he'd ever seen because of the moonlight hitting him. Nelly was in awe of him, staying there and just watching him sleep for a minute. Once he stripped down to his boxers he crawled onto the bed next to the younger rapper. Ever so gently, he caressed his cheek, nose, and ran his finger along his man's jaw line. The sleeping rapper shifted and gently tossed at the man's touch. Nelly wrapped his arms around his possession and looked at his lips for a moment. A kiss on his unaware pink lips sealed the night.


	47. Chapter 47

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The morning light broke into the master bedroom the two rappers shared and neither seemed to take notice of it. Nelly had since let go of his grip on the younger rapper's body and was sleeping with his back to him, most of the covers wrapped around his body. Only mere yards away from the villa was the crystal blue waters of the infamous beaches that Saint-Tropez was renowned for. Back in the bedroom, the caramel colored rapper was finally beginning to stir in his sleep. He didn't want to get up but he physically couldn't sleep anymore so he reluctantly sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. His hand unintentionally brushed against Nelly's back and he finally noticed that he wasn't alone on the bed. His heart skipped a beat as he removed the blanket just enough to see the rapper's sleeping face; cute and sexy. A smile adorned his face and he sat there and stared at him sleeping for a while before got up and made his way downstairs to retrieve his toothbrush from his luggage.

Extra reassurance was given to him when he saw the St. Lunatic rapper's suitcases next to his in the foyer. After quickly rummaging through his stuff to find what he was looking for, he found a closer bathroom downstairs and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. His headache was a distant memory now and he felt refreshed and new; he figured it was because of the clean sea breeze and the peaceful night sleep he got last night. Nelly sleeping next to him always assured that too. Once he was finished, he walked through the house to get a feel of where everything was but also because he was looking for the kitchen. The place looked like a palace fit for royalty as T.I. roamed through its many halls and rooms like a lost child. His curiosity got the best of him on quite a few occasions but he was finally able to find the kitchen, which was fully stocked with everything they most likely would need for the rest of the time they were there. Nelly had thought of everything.

Seeing some fresh croissants out on the counter, he searched through the cabinets for some coffee and got a pot brewing as soon as he found it. He liked his coffee strong so he put more than the required amount into the machine and moments later, the strong scent touched his nose. Two croissants were on his plate and all he was waiting for was the coffee. He loved this place. It was nothing like the States. The whole atmosphere made it seem as if he was on a completely different planet. He didn't know that there were places like this left in the world. This was going to be some of the best weeks in his life; he could already tell. The coffee finished brewing and he fixed himself a cup. The clock hanging high on the wall in the kitchen told him that it was a few minutes before ten as he sat in the nook to eat. The coffee was stronger than he anticipated as he sipped it for the first time but it was good nonetheless.

He tried to eat fast because he wanted to go wake Nelly up. It was their first day in paradise and he was going to get himself a piece of his man. Everything was still quiet and peaceful as T.I. looked out a nearby window from the nook and saw the ocean. He also noticed that they really didn't have any neighbors close by and he was happy for this because it meant that the two of them would get the privacy they so needed. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Evan was on his mind. The kiss, his admission of his true feelings, everything was bothering. His stomach instantly went into knots because he knew he had to tell Nelly everything that happened between them. He was sure the older rapper wouldn't be upset with him because he didn't initiate the kiss with Evan in any way but it was still a kiss, with someone else beside him. All of a sudden he wanted to just stay downstairs.

The St. Lunatic rapper Nelly awoke to the fresh air and pure sunlight that Saint-Tropez offered him. When his eyes were still closed, he felt around for his love but came up empty. It was officially confirmed when he sat up on the bed and looked around that he was alone. He went into the bathroom adjacent to the large room he just slept in and conveniently found a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet to brush his teeth with. Remembering that he draped the pair of pants he came there in last night over a chair in the bedroom, he went and found it. Now came the time to find the caramel colored rapper that he could never get enough of. He rushed down the stairs and was like a mouse in a maze because the house was so big. Once he was downstairs though, the strong smell of coffee tickled his nostrils so he followed it, knowing perfectly well that he would find T.I. at the source of the scent. His instincts were right as he came upon the kitchen; the rapper was standing close to a large window and was looking out at the beach.

"Welcome to paradise baby," he said as he walked up and hugged him tightly from behind.

T.I. turned around and looked deep into his eyes. "It is now."

Their lips softly crushed together and everything in the younger rapper's mind went blank. Nelly pressed their bodies together and this really became paradise. His tongued played with his young love's in a game that was extremely pleasing to each man. Everything else went out the window and all Nelly's focus and attention was on making his man happy. T.I. sucked on his tongue and then gently grazed his teeth against his lower lip, which got the older rapper even hotter for him. His hands were around the St. Lunatic rapper's head, gently running his fingers along the back of his head and neck, while they were held together intimately by his strong arms. Nelly's fingers ran in soft, sensual lines against T.I.'s bare back and this managed to heighten the already passionate moment between the two lovers. The young rapper willing fell into Nelly's clutches but his brain became functional after a while and everything came back to him. Hard. He was gently pushed against the nearest wall as the older rapper became more and more aggressive with his kisses and roaming hands. The caramel colored rapper wanted this more than anything but something deep inside was not allowing him to enjoy it as he should've been. His neck was soon being assaulted with wet, warm kisses.

"Baby," he said in a desperate moan. "Baby stop. I gotta talk to you. I, uh, I gotta tell you something."

"No," Nelly said as he kissed every part of his ear. "We can talk later Tip. Right now, I want you."

"Baby please. Please."

"What's wrong? You aight?"

"No," he said in a weak voice as he got away from Nelly's grasp and sat in the nook.

Nelly sat next to him and held his hand tightly. "What happened Tip?"

"Um."

"Tell me baby."

"Something's wrong Cornell."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mistake."

Nelly stared at him with a worried look on his face. "What was a mistake?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen? You're not making any sense."

He looked at Nelly for a while before he said anything. This was hard. He took a deep breath. "Evan and I kissed," he finally said.

"Wha---"

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What?"

"It was a mistake. Honestly."

Nelly let his hand go and got up from the nook. He looked at him. "You kissed that nigga Tip?"

"It caught me off guard baby. I didn't know what was going on."

"You don't know when you're being kissed?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for this."

"But you let it happen didn't you?" Nelly said, trying his best to hold back his anger. To be reasonable.

"He kissed me. I didn't provoke him in any way baby," he said as Nelly looked away from him. This was hurting the both of them.

"Did you want him to do it?"

"No! I don't know why he did. I don't want him. I want you."

"Why'd you tell me this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he got up and stepped in front of his man. "I have to be honest with you."

"Is that it?"

"Why are you talking to me like this?"

"You didn't want to be honest with me. You just told me this shit because you felt guilty."

"It wasn't my fault Cornell. I didn't ask him to kiss me."

"What is this? Payback for what I did to you?"

"What?" T.I. asked, taken aback. That hurt. "No baby. How could you even think that?"

"What else do you want me to think?"

"I just want you to believe me."

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you kissed him," Nelly said with no emotion in his voice as he looked hard at T.I.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"What's the point of that?"

"Are you gonna do it or not?"

"It meant nothing to me Cornell. He means nothing to me. Why don't you believe that?" he asked as he took his hand and turned the older rapper's head to face his. Their eyes locked.

They stayed staring at each other for a long while, neither saying anything. "You're not gonna do it?"

"No baby. There's no point to it. Please don't be mad at me."

"Right."

Nelly broke the grip he was in and walked out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" T.I. called behind him.

The St. Lunatic rapper walked out of the kitchen and didn't know where he was going but he had to get away. He couldn't deal with this right now. This was supposed to be their time together. Their time to reconnect and show what the other meant to them. He was mad and punched the wall hard as he kept walking. He knew he was being selfish right now but he honestly didn't know any other way to react and rage was clouding all of his judgment. After walking, he hoped that it would cool him down; he found himself at the back of the house and, beyond the glass sliding door, was the beautiful ocean. Not thinking twice about it, he made his way out of the house and walked out onto the sand. The waves gently crashed against the white sand as he walked closer and closer to the water. Once he was a safe enough distance to still keep dry, he sat on the sand and stared at the waves, hoping that they would somehow take him away or wash his problems deep into the ocean with them.

T.I. sat back in the nook, his mind uncomprehending. It was like his body was only a shell now because his essence was drained out of it the moment Nelly walked away from him. He wanted to follow him and talk things through but what else could he possibly say. As much as he said it wasn't his fault that Evan kissed him, it was because he allowed it. The older rapper was right. He allowed all of this to happen to him. A big part of him did feel guilty about the kiss; he was right about that as well. He wasn't expecting this though. This was their vacation together. Just the two of them away from the world they knew, just to be together. He ruined it for them but he physically couldn't just forget about what happened to him and not tell his man. Theirs was an open and honest relationship so he had to tell him what happened between he and Evan. This was a disaster.

Nelly's fingers combed through the fine sand, his mind deep in thought. He had since calmed down but he still didn't know what to do about the situation he put himself in. He acted like a complete jerk but didn't know why. When he heard T.I. say that he and Evan kissed, he just lost it and didn't know how to control himself. He was riddled with pain, anger, revenge, and so many other conflicting emotions at that very second that his mind didn't know how to handle it all at once. It was like the forgiving, understanding Nelly shut down and all the rage in him took over. There was no explanation for his behavior because he did remember telling T.I. several times that the best thing about their relationship was that it was an open and honest one. He basically contradicted himself earlier and he honestly didn't know how he could ever face the younger rapper again. The sun was burning his bare chest as he continued to sit there, trying to formulate a plan in his head to make things right again. Nothing came to him.

The caramel colored rapper went back up to the bedroom and sat on the bed he just shared with the man he loved last night. Through the balcony doors in the room, he saw Nelly sitting out on the sand and desperately wanted to go be with him but he was stopping himself because he didn't know what to say or do. It also looked like Nelly needed some time alone to fully take in what happened and he was not going to push in any way. His heart felt like it was cut open right now and he couldn't cope with the pain. He sat up; his back pressed against the headboard of the bed, and began writing in his lyric book. His eyes would wander toward Nelly from time to time because he couldn't help himself. He loved this man so much that things had to be okay with them. They just had to be. It was getting late and he saw the sun begin to set on the horizon; Nelly was still sitting out on the sand and staring into nothingness. It was only a matter of time before he was totally blocked lyrically. He couldn't think of a single thing even if he forced himself to. Nelly consumed his every thought.

The sun had almost disappeared against the horizon and the older rapper still came up with nothing to say to T.I. to fix their broken relationship. Once again, it was all his fault because he overreacted and let his anger bet the better of him. He couldn't lose T.I. He never thought that anything would mean more to him than his career but he was wrong. The rapper was everything to him. His love meant the world to Nelly. He couldn't lose or give up on that because he was fortunate enough to find it in his lifetime. He realized that he had to fight like hell to hold on to it and that there was no physical or mental way he could ever stop loving the caramel colored rapper. He didn't want to. Once the sun was completely gone and darkness blanketed the sky, he got up, dusted his butt off, and carefully made his way back to the house and, hopefully, the vacation he was so excited to have before. T.I. was nowhere on the massive first floor and Nelly concluded that he was in the bedroom. He slowly walked up the stairs, rehearsing what he was going to say in his head. He didn't have much but he figured it would come to him once he was actually there.

The bed was empty and the rapper was out on the balcony, looking at the black waters of the ocean. The crescent moon that hung high in the sky only managed to illuminate a portion of it and he liked the contrast it created. His mind was going crazy because of the mess that went down but he tried hard not to let it get to him. He was not going to cry because he thought that showed a sign of weakness and he was not weak on any level. Since Nelly came into his life however, he'd been pushing so many boundaries and disregarding so many things that he once thought and believed so it was probably only a matter of time before that logic was out the door as well. The St. Lunatic rapper got the best of him always and that was the biggest indication that he was made for him. No one had ever been of getting the best of T.I. and Nelly managing to do so with such little effort had an acute effect on him. What they had was real. He wasn't aware when the older rapper made it into the room and was staring at him as he was staring into oblivion.

"I'm so sorry Tip," he said in a sincere tone. "This is all my fault."

T.I. turned around and looked at him for a minute before he walked back into the room He stopped as soon as he stepped in through the balcony doors, deciding to leave them open because the air felt so crisp and refreshing. "Come here."

"I don't deserve it."

"Just come here."

Nelly hung his head and walked up to the man he loved. "What?"

The young rapper embraced him and held on tightly to his body. "I'm sorry this happened baby."

"Sorry I acted like a jerk. You didn't deserve that."

"You were hurt. I understand."

"That's not an excuse. I want this to work between us."

"I know. I do too."

Nelly stared directly into the younger rapper's eyes before gently pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Both their arms were securely wrapped around the other's body as the kiss evolved into a passionate and lustful one. There was a basic need that each man had for the other. That instinctual need engulfed the both of their awaiting bodies and consumed their every thought. Everything surrounding them became irrelevant as they began to get caught up in their own world and all the passion that their bodies have been denied for the past months. Nelly wanted his love in every possible, aching way. He wanted to hold him, to hug him, to touch his sensitive skin, to kiss and lick every part of him. The caramel colored rapper's admission earlier was completely gone as he continued to kiss him. Finally getting impatient, he grabbed his young love around the waist and gently lifted him up, carrying him toward the bed that was about to be christened by their bodies playing sinfully together with each other. The kiss they shared was never broken for a moment as the St. Lunatic rapper was now on top of T.I. on the bed, tugging at his clothes.

The taste of Nelly was easily one of the best aspects of him. It could not be described or even duplicated because it was one of a kind and he was the only one that had access to it. T.I. savored this taste, like he always did. His tongue went back and forth from teasing his man's lips to fitting perfectly within his mouth. That taste alone drove him insane with pleasure and always managed to get him bothered. His mind and body was bombarded with so many forms of pleasure and thoughts of ecstasy that it was almost impossible not to get carried away in it all. It was only a matter of time before it got to him though. He and Nelly were only kissing at the moment and already he was going crazy, his blood steaming in his veins and waves of passion effortlessly washed him away and managed to drown him within its seductive touch.

The St. Lunatic rapper was already halfway undressed, he only put on a pair of pants this morning, as T.I. quickly moved and began unbuckling his belt, his eyes still closed while his lips absorbed every slight move Nelly's lips were giving them. Once a gentle click was heard, the button was loosened and the zipper was next to be conquered. The older rapper in the mean time was busy fidgeting with his man's shirt, finally managing to get it over his head and off his body. This was the only time the kiss was ever broken between the two but it wasn't long before his lips were back where they belonged. Both their bodies craved this. They need this. They needed each other. Nelly kicked off his pants and they landed on the floor as he began working on the man's under him. T.I. made an urgent noise when he felt his lower lip being nibbled on and raised his body slightly so his pants would be able to slide off his body easier. The cool night's air of Saint-Tropez landed on his now exposed skin; managing to comfort him on some level. His boxers came off shortly after that and the air caressed everything.

Both of the older rapper's legs were astride his slim body, the kiss still going on as strong as ever. He ran his fingers down his man's back and stopped when he got to his waist. His fingers smoothly ran under them, hooking them in the process, and began slipping them off. Nelly gave him leverage and before either knew it, that article of clothing was on the ground just like all the others. Their fingers became interlaced in each other's as the older man began grinding his body into his young love's. His hard dick poked against T.I.'s already rock hard one as the long kiss the shared finally ended. He went about kissing along the younger rapper's jaw, ears, and neck, never stopping the assault he knew the caramel colored rapper was susceptible to. T.I.'s body shivered when he felt his earlobe being licked and then nibbled on and moved one of his hands to cup the back of his man's head, in an effort to encourage more.

Once he was done with the ear, he gave it one last flicker of his tongue to say goodbye, before he moved lower down his neck and ended up right above the collarbone. A perfect spot for kissing. Every spot on T.I.'s body was perfect was kissing or sucking or nibbling on. Nelly had to mark him. He had to show the world that this man under him was his, all his, and only his. With encouraging moans and grunts, he began licking the soft, supple flesh. T.I.'s taste was unparallel. Nothing else in the world tasted as good as he did and as crazy as it sounded, the older rapper just loved to lick him. After he ran his tongue along the curvy road of the caramel colored rapper's collarbone, he went back to his original plan to mark his skinny prince. The younger rapper winced when he felt Nelly bite into his neck but then relaxed into it when a sucking and licking sensation was applied. Nelly just bit him. He just got bitten by another man. The yielding flesh that was just bitten became bright red as he sucked on it more to add emphasis and more color. Once the St. Lunatic rapper was satisfied with the final color of his mark, it was a deep blood red, he began to trail lower on the naked body he loved and craved so.

He gently nibbled on the skin above his bellybutton while one of his free hands roamed even further down the younger rapper's perfect body to find what they both knew was there. Once Nelly squeezed his most sensitive areas; T.I. was clay in his hands. Still chewing above his navel, the added incentive of his long strokes made him question how he was able to survive so long without so much as a touch from his man. The rapper licked circles around the bellybutton before beginning his descent to the real prize that he wanted to lick. He lapped the head of T.I.'s exquisitely shaped dick while both his hands were firmly wrapped around the base for additional support. His tongue bathed the tip with saliva, which would be useful for later. After selfishly pleasuring the head for so long, he decided to go lower and took it in his mouth and began sucking on it with a vacuuming effect which sent his lover into overdrive mode. He managed to take almost all, just shy of an inch or two, into his welcoming mouth and sucked on it that way.

T.I. was lost in the pleasure and started to thrust more of himself into the hot mouth that he was receiving all the pleasure from. Nelly didn't mind this because his major focus at the moment was to please the man he loved and he was going to do anything to make sure that was going to happen. Nelly's warm mouth around his hard member, sucking, licking, and teasing it was the ultimate in what pleasure was or should be defined as. He was a skilled expert who knew how to use his tongue to the utmost of its abilities. The older rapper licked up and down the long pole and began going around it, still licking up and down, as if he was painting it with spit. One hand was still tightly wrapped around the base while the other hand moved down toward his balls. Nelly fiddled with them through his fingers, managing to tickle them and yank them on occasions. He left a wet trail from the very tip of his lover's dick all the way down to his perfectly shaped balls, which he engulfed into his mouth upon contact.

Nelly continued licking the sac beneath T.I.'s rod and tried to match it with the hand job he was giving him. There was a fine line between getting the rhythm right but he was able to master it after trying for a couple of minutes. Pure bliss was now coursing through T.I.'s veins and it made him hotter than ever before as he pulled his man up to his face and kissed him hard, tasting faint traces of himself on the other man's tongue. Their tongues danced around each other's as both the younger rapper's hands were around his head, keeping them as close together as possible. Both their aching dicks begged for the attention that were denied to them as T.I. felt his man's pulse against his, a sign that he needed tending to. He would get there eventually but right now, this was their moment to have to themselves. The heightened passion between the two knew no boundaries and only kept getting stronger the more they embraced and touched each other.

After softly rolling on top of his man, T.I. was still engulfed in the kiss they shared and his hands began roaming all over the body that belonged to him. His index finger ever so softly ran over Nelly's erect nipple and he felt the body under him convulse when he gently pressed into it. Nelly grabbed his other free hand and led it down to his body and to the part of him that needed the most attention right now. The caramel colored rapper wrapped his fingers around his man's long rod and began teasing it by rubbing and gently yanking on it. All of this was happening while they still shared the warm kiss that both had become so used to. T.I. began making his way down the well sculpted body in front of him, imitating most of the actions that were just performed on him, much to the satisfaction of the older rapper. His tongue flickered out and tasted the tip of his dick before completely sucking on as much of it as he could. Again, he mimicked movements and actions he felt earlier, his head bobbing up and down as he worked the turgid shaft in and out of his hot, welcoming mouth.

He felt hands behind his head, slowing him down at first, before ultimately pulling him up and resulting in his lips being assaulted hard. Nelly's tongue licked every inch of his pink lips as he held T.I.'s face close to his with his two hands on either side of it. The moment was passionate and the emotions that intertwined both men to each other knew no limits. T.I.'s hands ran across the older rapper's biceps and eventually made their way up to his neck, face, and head, rubbing and touching everywhere he could reach. Evan was nowhere near his mind or heart because he was consumed with everything that was happening to him to worry or even care about it. Nelly's tongue twisted around in his mouth; his eyes closed because of how sweet and romantic his reality was right now. Everything was right and perfect in every way. Every time the young rapper was next to him it felt like he could do anything. Like he could truly be himself and not worry about the consequences of his actions. This was his paradise. T.I. was his paradise. He broke the kiss and looked into those hazel eyes that he loved, his hands still cupping his man's face. The caramel colored rapper knew that look. He knew what Nelly wanted.

The pale moonlight only managed to enhance the mood that was created in the master bedroom by the two men who meant everything to each other. T.I. kissed his man's soft lips one last time before he left on his quest to give him what he really wanted. Once the older rapper knew what was happening, he was still mesmerized by T.I.'s lips against his, he spread his legs to grant better access for what was about to happen. The caramel colored rapper made his way down his body and eventually in between Nelly's legs and rested himself there for a minute to let all the anxiousness and anxiety his heart was feeling subside. The St. Lunatic rapper looked at him from time to time to let him know that this was what he wanted, what he needed. T.I. took a deep breath before he cradled Nelly hips and lined his spit-slicked dick up with the man's hole. He slightly winced when he felt the tip of his dick press against his entrance but this was right. It felt right. They needed to be one again. He raised his legs a little so the younger rapper could get better leverage of his lower body and felt when T.I. leaned over on top of his, his hands to either side of his body on the bed, and began kissing him sweetly.

Using one of his hands, T.I. aimed his dick directly at Nelly's hole and began pushing into him with a controlled force, all while still kissing him to take his mind off of being invaded. Once he felt every last inch of his pole covered with the warm, caressing flesh that was his love, he replaced his hand where it initially was on the side of his man's body for support. The kiss continued as he began slowly grinding his hips against his man. Nelly was more than used to the pain but they hadn't been intimate in such a long while that his body had to readjust to T.I.'s dick inside him so he told him to rest for a minute. They fit together perfectly. The kisses he was receiving was helping him out greatly though and his hands began to roam up and down the other man's back and chest. A single quick kiss signified that Nelly was ready to go forward and T.I. slowly began withdraw himself from his man's tight hole. This sensation alone, Nelly's anal ring clamping on securely onto his rock hard pole, created an immense pleasure that overwhelmed him. He thrusted back in with a hard force and the rush made his dick even harder than it was before and his body quiver with anticipation for more.

Nelly's aching body craved more of the sensation he was receiving. T.I. expertly worked himself in and out of his man's tight, sweet hole, all while still managing to kiss him, their tongues entangling. The older rapper never thought that he would come to enjoy being fucked as much as he did but T.I. brought out something in him. Something that was unexplained and an enigma within itself and felt so good when it was released. The tip of the caramel colored rapper's dick kissed his prostate with every deep thrust and pure bliss was the only thing gathered at that moment. His hips worked overtime grinding into the man he loved and also created a lustful friction between them that left them both craving and fighting for more. Their tongues finally learned to work harmoniously with each other as T.I. also began nibbling on Nelly's lower lip for that added effect of passion. He held on tightly onto T.I.'s body above his as he kept plowing in and out of his burning hole. That pain was minimal though and the pleasure more than compensated for it because he picked up his pace and Nelly moaned loudly because his prostate was being assaulted more frequently now.

The rhythm between the two men's bodies was now at a steady and quick pace and Nelly couldn't help but moan because his body was feeling so good right now. It literally ached for T.I. and wanted more of him with every passing second. The caramel colored rapper knew he wouldn't last much longer because it felt so good to reconnect with his man in this most intimate way and as much as he wanted it to last longer, his body was against him in every way because it was to its maximum with pleasure and was quickly overflowing. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt this good, this complete. Everything was right in his world and this was exactly how he wanted it to stay forever. He opted not to jack Nelly off while he was working in and out of him because he wanted him hard when he was finished. He had to ride the older rapper because he was jealous of all the pleasure he was receiving right now and wanted some of his own. The St. Lunatic rapper knew this and thought it was cute and was more than willing to oblige him when they were finished. T.I. started to lose focus in his thrusts because he was lightheaded from all the passion. He felt when his balls tensed up though and felt Nelly squirm under him as he began to shoot his seed deep within his man. The smooth rhythm they once had between them fell apart because he could hardly keep up with it. He was spent. His last thrust was weak and he fell on top of Nelly's body, the sequence of his breaths almost ushering him into dreamland.

Nelly was not about to have that though because their night of passion was not over by a long shot. He gently lifted T.I.'s frail body up off his own and rested him on the bed beside him, allowing the man to regenerate some of his strength for the second part of their perfect evening in heaven. His eyes were closed and he grabbed a nearby pillow as Nelly just stared at him in the moonlight. He was perfect in every conceivable way. Everything about him was attractive and it also didn't help that he had one of the cutest faces the St. Lunatic rapper had ever seen. He slowly moved in and kissed his lips; T.I. grumbled something before turning his head away and pulling the blanket over his naked body. He didn't want to wake him because he looked so adorable but he was still horny. His dick was begging for attention but his love looked too peaceful to wake so, against his will, he walked to the bathroom to jack off. He wasn't upset by any means because as far as he was concerned, the vacation had already served its purpose in that it strengthened the bond they shared and it was only the first night. His dick didn't last long under the guidance of his hand as he released all the pent up sexual energy he was hoping to use tonight but he was satisfied nonetheless. T.I. satisfied him in every way.

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he was sweaty from the night's activities; he returned to the room and went to close the balcony door that T.I. had left open earlier. Nelly stared out at the ocean for a little while, just reminiscing about what just happened and how right his life felt now. Ever since T.I. crossed his path he would get these subtle feelings deep within himself that he couldn't explain but knew were there. They often comforted him and gave him strength when he was exhausted from doing a show or recording. He thought it was love but he was wrong. It went way beyond the level of love. He thought for the longest while that the most one person could feel for another was love but that was not the case. It was an enigma that could not be explained or described and the only thing he knew was that it made him feel good. It made him feel safe, protected, and loved more than anything or anyone else in the world. No one ever made him feel that way and he doubted that anyone ever would again. T.I. was made for him. Their love may be unconventional but the caramel colored rapper was made and complimented him in every single way. He smiled as he climbed into bed and watched him sleep. T.I. tossed mildly when he began toying with his sexy lips. Nelly didn't want to wake him but he physically couldn't keep his hands off of this man sleeping next to him. T.I. was a drug; his drug.

The St. Lunatic rapper gently ran his fingers in swirls around the sleeping man's shoulders, chest, chin, and every other body part he could get away with. His skin was so smooth and soft. It was amazing to Nelly that T.I. could be the hardcore rapper most people knew him to be but also be the gentle, soft-skinned man that only he knew. That made him feel special. The thought that he was the only one in the world that knew every aspect of the real rapper T.I. was a comforting one to him and made him fall for his skinny prince even more. Everything in his world was exactly how he wanted it to be, what he worked so hard and wanted for so long. His career was right on track and flourishing beautifully, he or anyone in his family would never have to worry about money again, and most importantly, he found someone to love and put up with his crazy ass. Murphy Lee ran on his mind instantly. His best friend wasn't happy for him and as much as he didn't let it bother him before, it did. It always has. He felt like he was in a position of having to choose between this magnificent love he found or the respect and support of his best friend. It hurt but there was no way he could give up T.I. He just couldn't understand why Murphy just didn't accept that he was happy and that he knew what he was doing. He wanted his best friend back. He yawned because he was getting tired, kissed his love on the lips more than a few times, T.I. fidgeted at this and moved away on several occasions, wrapped his arms around his slim body, and tried to get some sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Waves crashed against the sand as the warm morning light of the sun entered into the room. Both men were unaware of it because they were still fast asleep; Nelly's arms still securely wrapped around T.I.'s body. This was his greatest prize in his arms and he was never going to let go. T.I. was the first to become affected by the brightly shining sunlight that snuck into their room. The sun became too overpowering and it ultimately woke him up. He checked the time and saw that it was almost ten and then began caressing over Nelly's hands and fingers with his own. He turned to face him and watched as he slept. His lips looked as if they were pouting, which he found extremely sexy. He wanted to kiss them but he didn't want to wake his man up. He would have to be content with just having Nelly's strong arms wrapped around him, which he was at the moment. It may have seemed weird but he loved watching him sleep. He could never explain it but watching his man sleep next to him always gave him a serene feeling and that he was doing something right. Nelly looked so innocent. T.I. wanted to do everything right by him because this relationship was it. This was the one he was meant to be with. He ran his index finger along his sweet, light pink lips, which didn't bother the sleeping rapper at all. He then remembered last night and how he passed out almost instantly after making love to him. He felt guilty because he knew Nelly was still horny but he honestly was too gone on the passion to even lift a finger. He decided to make it up to him right now.

The caramel colored rapper escaped his man's clutches and softly climbed on top of him, his knees straddling Nelly's sleeping body. He lightly sat on the lower portion of his abdomen, mainly resting most of his weight on his two knees, and began teasing the sensitive skin with his equally sensitive tongue. The St. Lunatic rapper made no motion to this so he decided he would have to work harder to get his attention. His tongue followed a trail from above his bellybutton to his left nipple, where he began massaging it with his tongue and lips. Still Nelly's body did not respond to the pleasure it was receiving but T.I. did not get discouraged in any way. After battering both nipples with kisses and licks, he continued upward until he came to the collarbone and neck area. The way the older rapper traced his collarbone last night with his tongue felt wonderful so he decided to take a page from his book and do the very same. If that didn't get him up then he would have to go to the final frontier, but he honestly wanted to save that for when his man was awake and fully aware of what was going on.

Trying his best to imitate Nelly's tongue movements from the previous night, the young rapper began tracing his sexy collarbone with the very tip of his tongue. He did this, extremely slowly; a few times before he got the response he was looking for. Nelly incoherently mumbled something in his sleep before turning his head the other way and trying to get some more rest. It was a start and T.I. did not give up on his quest to get a piece of his man first thing in the morning. The collarbone trick failed him so he decided to move on to bigger and better things. He promised himself that this was the absolute last step before he resorted to his final attack plan but he was sure that this would do the trick. The optimistic rapper began his last hope by sucking on the tender skin right above the collarbone. He kept sucking until he saw the result he was looking for; the blood rushed up to the skin and created a ruby red mark. His mark. It was starting to work so he decided to up his game and moved in for the ear. Licking and sucking ensued as well as sweet whispers that the sleeping man slowly began to understand. The third and final step of his attack pattern was to aim for the lips. This was going to be his most favorite part as he slowly moved in and flickered out his tongue to taste his man's lips. It was innocent at first but became a full blown, passionate kiss when T.I. crushed their lips together. After kissing him for a while, he felt life beginning to stir and awaken in the man below him. This was made fact when Nelly grabbed his slim body and began kissing him back. He let go after a short while and stopped the kiss, his eyes still closed. He scratched his head as he opened his eyes for the first time, which were met by a pair of anxious, hazel ones.

Before he could say or do much of anything, T.I. pounced on his lips like an overexcited child and began teasing them with his tongue. Nelly did not need any convincing because he was going to get what he wasn't able to last night so he kissed back; hard. The caramel colored rapper ravaged his man's welcoming mouth with long, sweet kisses and fought Nelly's tongue back with his own. He definitely had to make up for being as selfish as he was last night. His body just felt so good after they were intimate that he physically couldn't fight back falling asleep next to his man. He didn't have the energy to. Today was a new day though and he was the energizer bunny right about now as he moaned when the older rapper began caressing his back and brushed against his butt. The caramel colored rapper had two dimples on the small of his back that Nelly found absolutely sexy. They drove him wild. Both his hands rested there for a long while as he continued melting into the kiss that woke him up and was rapidly getting him horny. His now rock hard dick stirred under the blanket and T.I. shifted his body and laughed softly because it was uncomfortably poking him. The St. Lunatic rapper grabbed his young love even harder and decided to take control of this situation that was forced upon him.

T.I.'s head hit the pillow as his man's muscular body slithered on top of his and interlaced their fingers together. Their lips found each other's shortly after that and all the passion that was experienced last night slowly began coming back to them. Nelly felt a hard dick poking against his inner thigh under him and this let him know that he was doing something right. The passionate kiss kept its momentum as each man fought for the top spot and ultimately to conquer the other. It ended in a stalemate but neither minded this because the older rapper had other plans to tend to anyway. He broke the kiss and began trailing his lips down the perfect body underneath him, to the utter pleasure of his lover. His tongue teased and tasted everywhere on his neck, chest, and abdomen that was allowed to him. T.I.'s body was his temple and he loved worshipping it in any way he could. After taunting all of his upper body, the St. Lunatic rapper found the spot he wanted to suck on the most. It began mildly at first with Nelly just flickering his tongue over the tip of his man's very excited dick but it wasn't long before that became history. The younger man tilted his head back and arched his back in pure pleasure as his dick was engulfed with the warming, wet sensation that he had became so attached to.

One of his hands grabbed the base of T.I.'s dick for support while the other slowly stroked the rest of his meat and his mouth finished off the equation, following his hand up and down. Ripples of satisfaction and lust now replaced the blood coursing though his veins as he began silently moaning at first, but then the sounds managed to overtake him and the room. He got so caught up in the pleasure Nelly was giving him that he placed one of his hand behind the older man's head and gently began pushing his head down more on his rod and grinding his hips against his lips. Once the entire length of his rod was in the other man's mouth, it was officially taken to the next level and he loved every moment of it. He removed his hand and tugged at Nelly's shoulder because he wanted some action as well. The rapper stopped what he was doing and shifted his body so that his aching dick was now mere inches away from his boy's pink lips. He wasted no time in taking as much of his man's lengthy pole into his mouth as possible and began sucking and licking every inch of it. His fingers found and cupped his balls as his tongue bathed the thick shaft with spit; his man tasted so good to him. Nelly winced when he felt a wet tongue running against the underside of his dick and began flickering around with his balls.

The two continued pleasing each other's most sensitive area simultaneously, which created a heightened feeling of its own. T.I. felt a subtle stirring in his balls and he knew that he would not last longer but his plan to make up for last night was not going to be over so soon. He had to be Nelly's once again. He had to have Nelly within him badly. They kept up with the same rhythm of sucking and slurping until the younger rapper had to stop. He didn't want this moment to end prematurely so he pulled himself away from the older man in his life and gently leaped on top of his body, their lips meeting. The St. Lunatic rapper welcomed him wholeheartedly and melted into the kiss that they shared, their tongues finally learning how to coexist with one another. Hands went roaming everywhere and soft moans started filling the luxurious room which they shared. Nelly once again rested both his hands on those two dimples that he loved so much. They looked so cute on T.I. and he began rubbing his index fingers over them for that added effect of passion. He moaned during the kiss because of this and began chafing his hips against his man's, their dicks rubbing against each other and creating a slick heat between their bodies.

T.I. had enough of the teasing and waiting for one lifetime. It was time to get down to business and Nelly sensed this in his eyes, knowing perfectly well what he wanted. He shifted his body and was now on top of the younger rapper, their lips still passionately connected to each other's. Their bodies craved each other as T.I. cupped the back of his man's head with his hand and used his other to roam up and down his shoulders and back, drawing circles with his finger. The St. Lunatic rapper's dick pulsated with all the attention and satisfaction his body was receiving as a sudden urge to be complete with his love once again took over his mind, body, and heart. He kept up with the kiss for a while until he could not fight back his desires any longer. This was what he wanted. T.I. was what he wanted. He left the caramel colored rapper's lips and kissed his chin before slowly making his way down his excited and overly willing body, kissing and licking everywhere his lips and tongue could go. He felt T.I.'s skin quiver at the touch of his lips and this only managed to encourage him more because he knew he was doing something right and was only thinking about all the pleasure he wanted to bring to his man. He saw T.I. grab a nearby pillow and toss it at him so he caught it, knowing well where it was meant to go. He lifted his body as Nelly placed the pillow on the bed and he rested himself back on it; this was for support for what they were about to do.

The mushroom head of Nelly's throbbing dick was lined up perfectly with his man's entrance, kissing it slightly. A silent nod from T.I. got the ball rolling as he began to push his excited member into his equally excited lover. The younger rapper squirmed and yelped out in a slight pain as he grabbed on to anything that was in reaching distance of his hands. Nelly was patient and nurturing though and that was what always made the experience go smoothly and accepted as the amazing occurrence it was and meant to both men. A sigh of relief was heard as Nelly managed to work his head in and bent over to kiss his man, for comfort. The caramel colored rapper always managed to get himself hung up on the man's kisses. There was an art to everything and Nelly definitely acquired the art of kissing. Every time he broke the kiss, it left the younger man begging and pleading with himself for more. The moment their lips met, of course, all the hurt was instantly gone and the only thing he could concentrate on was the older man's lips which were pressed against his. Unaware to him though, Nelly kept pushing more of his wanting dick into his tight hole, getting more excited because the warm flesh of T.I.'s insides kissing and teasing his pole always managed to shock him with lust and passion.

Their kisses became more intimate and sinful because their tongues became involved, rolling and flickering around with each other. Nelly continued pushing more of his turgid meat into his man's welcoming entrance until he was finally where he wanted to be. He was delirious with pleasure and they had not even done anything major yet, but seeing T.I. under him and feeling his hands roam all over his quivering body put him over the edge, as it always did. All his hard work was disregarded as he began pulling himself out of the tight opening he once occupied. He did this extra slow because he knew how much pleasure it would bring the man he was in love with. He broke the kiss for a moment and before T.I. could connect their lips once again, the St. Lunatic rapper slammed back into the tight chasm that he was addicted to. The caramel colored rapper sucked for breath and slightly began digging his nails into the older man's back as he began his work, rocking his hips back and forth in a smooth motion that had T.I. going crazy with greed and lust. He wanted more. Faster. Longer. Harder.

Nelly drowned out his moans by forcing their pink lips together but it would prove futile because T.I. moaned within his mouth with every thrust he made. Once he was absolute sure that all the pain was history and only pleasure rippled through the younger man's body, he slowly started increasing the pace of his prodding and rocking to get the utmost effect of their activities. The caramel colored rapper's fingers were still stuck in his back and his eyes were closed as both his mouth and warm hole were being assaulted hard by his man. His Nelly. Their tongues disentangled themselves after a while and the older rapper moved away from his face to concentrate more on what he was doing. He gently cradled T.I.'s hips forward, spreading his legs apart more and keeping them in place with his hands before really getting down to work, plunging himself in and out of his lover's sweet orifice at an accelerated speed. Since he didn't have a body to hold on to, the younger man grabbed on to two nearby pillows and squeezed them and hard as he possibly could as more and more moans and grunts escaped his well-worn lips. They were almost red because of how hard he was being kissed earlier but he didn't care because Nelly knew exactly how to take care of him. The older rapper knew his body extremely well and knew what to do to him in order to receive the most pleasure and bliss humanly possible. He loved that about him.

The unbridled friction Nelly created by their bodies being connected together was immense and overpowering as he continued to plow into T.I. with everything he had. His mind was a blank slate because all the pleasure took up all of his memory capacity so he couldn't think of something else even if he wanted to. He didn't want to break his concentration though and wanted to stay like this forever, pleasuring the man he loved so much. It was like the very moment was frozen in time for them to always enjoy. That's how it felt every time he was even close to the younger rapper. Time felt nonexistent and the only thing that mattered was their love for each other. He loved getting caught up in that feeling and relished in the fact that it was really there to begin with and not just in his mind. He found something so perfect and real and honest but he didn't know what he did to deserve that. He was just a normal guy but since T.I. began loving him, things were different. He felt different. It was more than love, but it still was unexplained and he had no problem with that because he knew what he felt and most importantly, the man he was pleasing knew what he felt. The young rapper reached for his wildly energetic dick because it was crying out for attention. He stroked it slowly at first but then tried to match his hand movements with that of Nelly's thrusts.

The speed at which the St. Lunatic rapper was going in and out of his lover's moist, warm hole was exceptional and brought pure bliss to each of their hard bodies. While one of T.I.'s hands matched Nelly's movements verbatim the other was massaging and sinfully teasing his forgotten balls, which was making him hornier than he had ever been in his life. He was sure of that. Nelly rock hard dick became addicted to his man's insides; the warm and damp sensation that blanketed his rod in an endless sea of ecstasy was what kept him pumping in and out of the man under him. His body was deliriously happy right now; he had the goosebumps to prove it, as he opened his eyes for the first time to see the caramel colored rapper playing with himself. He noticed all the muscles tense up in his stomach and enhanced his sexy six-pack and knew that he was close to cumming. He continued to work himself in and out of his still tight hole and got an extra jolt of pleasure when he felt the younger rapper's anal ring rapidly clamp down on his rod. T.I. blasted ropes and ropes of thick cum onto his stomach and hand as he kept with the stroking because it felt so good. The new and enhanced form of friction placed on his man's aching rod definitely didn't go unnoticed as he felt a strong urge begin to rise in his balls. It wasn't long before every emotion he felt during their lovemaking caught up with him hard and he gave way to them because he couldn't hold out any longer. The thick white liquid made itself known in T.I.'s now exhausted body as Nelly struggled to keep himself up. He was lightheaded and completely gone on the caramel colored rapper and their passion as he slowly pulled out of him and fell on top of his body.

They were both exhausted but felt so damn good right now. T.I. wrapped his arms around his man's strong body and the two stayed there, gathering their thoughts and more importantly, their strength. Nelly's eyes were closed and he could hear the beat of his love's heart echoing in his ear. It was beating at a slightly faster pace than it usually was but he understood why because of the activities they were just involved in. It felt so good to hear his heart beat, to be so close to him. This truly was paradise and the St. Lunatic rapper wanted to stay like this forever. Work didn't matter. Murphy didn't matter. No one or nothing else mattered to him right now but lying on top of the caramel colored rapper's body and listening to the music of his heart. T.I.'s hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom as his hands freely roamed all over his man's naked back, swirling and gently cuddling the sensitive skin. T.I. was brought back to reality when he felt the body on top of him stir and gently slide down to the side on him. He turned to face Nelly, who was staring back at him with a pair of equally serene and satisfied eyes. The younger rapper gently reached out his hand and began to caress his man's jaw, never breaking the intimate stare they shared. His hands grazed around his chin then his nose and then his forehead. There was no pattern to his movements or even a purpose other than he liked to do it. Nelly softly closed his eyes when he felt the warm fingers brush against his temple. He began swirling his index finger around his man's temples as if he was massaging it but that was not his intention at all. He just loved touching the man in front of him. He couldn't keep his hands off of him no matter how hard he tried to. Nelly opened his eyes and looked at him as he still ran his fingers across his temple.

"I'm sorry," his first words of the new day were.

T.I. looked at him and melted into his eyes as he always did. "I know. I'm sorry too."

"So tell me what happened."

"Uh."

"It's okay. I'm just curious baby. I won't get mad. Promise."

"Well he called me a couple of days before I came out here and I asked him if he wanted to chill."

"Right," Nelly said as he paid close attention to everything that was being said to him. He watched T.I.'s lips move as he talked.

"We hung out at the hotel. He was talking smack so I had to shut him up."

"That's why you kissed him?"

"No baby," he said as he laughed a little. "I tackled him to the bed and we began wrestling. And I didn't kiss him. He kissed me remember?"

"Oh."

"It wasn't like that."

"Like what? What you talking about?"

"I heard your tone Cornell. It wasn't like that."

"Okay okay. I guess I'm caught. You know me too well Mr. Harris."

"I do and trust me, it's no picnic."

"Forget you aight!"

"You know I'm only messin' cutie," the young rapper said as he quickly kissed his man's lips.

"Sure. Go on."

"Well, after I murdered him we played some Playstation. And after I killed him in Madden, we ate dinner. I asked him if he wanted to go to a club and he agreed so we got ready and went to Avalon."

"Isn't he too young to go to that club?"

"He's a celebrity now Cornell. Once you become a celebrity clubs don't care about your age."

"I guess. So when does this kiss happen?"

"I let him drink at the club. We both did. I mean we weren't drunk or anything but we did have a lot to drink."

The night that Nelly cheated instantly ran on his mind. Alcohol played a huge part in that evening and that bad event in his life. "Why'd you let him drink Tip?"

"He's not a kid baby. I didn't see any harm in it."

"Oh."

"So we went back to the room and he offered to walk me up to my room because I think I was more tipsy than he was."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"He was only looking out for me. I didn't see any harm in it I guess."

"Do you still believe that now?"

"Don't be like that. I told you it was a mistake."

"You're so very cute when you feel guilty you know that?"

"You want to hear the rest of the story or are you just gonna sit there and make passes at me all day long?"

"You can't blame a brotha for trying Tip."

"Behave yourself."

"Okay," he said as he laughed. "I'll be as good as a boy scout."

"Finally! Okay so we talked some more once we got back to the suite. He told me how much he really liked me. Actually, he told me that he loved me."

"What? He told you that?"

"Yea. I told him that he didn't know what he was talking about because of the alcohol and stuff but he was so sure of his feelings. We ended up getting into a fight over it and he told me that he couldn't be my friend anymore."

"You couldn't let him go could you?"

"No baby. I couldn't. I love the kid. I want to be his friend but he said that it was for the best that we stop talking to each other."

"So he did a noble thing then?"

"In a way yea. I didn't want it to be like that though. He doesn't deserve that."

"I know baby. He is a good kid. Just---"

"Circumstance?"

"Yea."

"I told him that but it was too much for him. So I was walking him out and he just kissed me. Out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting it and didn't provoke him or anythi--" T.I. started to defend himself.

"Relax baby. Relax. I know you didn't do that. I know you wouldn't."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do."

"But yester---"

"Forget about yesterday. I didn't mean to act like that or walk away from you baby. I was being stupid and only thinking about myself as usual."

"You don't always think about yourself."

He looked into those hazel eyes that were filled with promise and a flare for life and love. "Forgive me?"

"I could never stay mad at you Cornell. The sex is too good."

"Come on. Be serious. I need to hear the words."

"I forgive you baby. It was a mistake and I understand that. I'm not gonna hold it against you forever."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea."

"Why do you put up with me? Why do you love me?"

"Uh. Putting me on the spot huh?" He could tell that this meant a lot to Nelly so he thought about it for a minute before answering truthfully. "There are a lot of things I love about you Cornell. I could grow old listing them all so I'll just stick to the most important ones."

"Okay."

"You're a wonderful guy. You're caring and sweet and funny and extremely handsome. You have me laughing all the time and you care about me. You're sexy and very talented and smart and cute. You get me. I love how you look out for me and how you kiss me and how you make me feel when you're near me or when I hear your voice on the phone. You make me want to be a better person and lead my life in a more positive way. I love you so much and I don't want anything to ever stop us from loving each other. It also helps that you got a big dick."

"What?"

T.I. laughed. "I was just messin' around about the last part."

"You sure about that?"

"I am."

"Come on. You can be honest with me. You like my big dick don't you?"

"Yes Cornell. I like your big dick. That what you wanna hear?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I love yours too baby," he said as he put their lips together. "Did you mean what you just said?"

"Yes. Every word. You're it for me Cornell. There was no one like this before you and there'll be no one after you."

"Trust me; you'll never have to go looking for someone after me because I'm never leaving. You're stuck with me for good after what you just said."

"Damn I'm stuck huh?"

"Oh yea. You ain't getting rid of me that easily."

"That's good to know. We gotta promise to always listen, be there, and look out for each other okay?"

"Okay."

"Say the words."

"I promise that I will always listen, be there, and look out for you Tip. I cross my heart. Now let me cross yours," he said cutely.

Nelly ran his index finger along the upper left portion of T.I.'s broad chest and made and imaginary X there, signifying the promise he just made. "I promise that I'll always listen to you baby. That I'll always be there for you and will always have your back. I will also always love you because you make me happy," T.I. said softly and willingly.

An innocent kiss sealed the promises both men made to each other. "You sure it's me make who makes you happy or my big dick?" he playfully teased.

"Shut up! And for the record, you make me happy Cornell. This," T.I. said as he snaked his hand under the blanket and grabbed on to his man's soft member, "is just an added incentive."

"Careful. My `incentive' is about to wake up again."

"Well you'll have to deal with him yourself because I just did."

"You gonna be selfish like that?"

"Just control him and you won't have any problems."

"I can't control him! Especially when you're around."

"I'm just that damn good! So what are we eating for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"I dunno. Gotta see what's in the kitchen."

"I need a shower."

"Me too. Wanna join me?"

"I can't refuse."

"I know."

The two men embraced each other for a short while until they got up and made their way into the master bathroom to brush their teeth and shower themselves. The trip took longer than usual and resulted in both men cumming for the second time of the day as they showered together. T.I. was the first to emerge from the bathroom with a towel securely wrapped around his waist and quickly went through his stuff to find some clothes. He was already dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a white tank top when Nelly came out of the bathroom drying his shoulder and abs. He noticed his suitcases were already up in the room and figured that T.I. had brought them up for him. After rummaging through one for some boxers, he went to another one for a muscle tee and shorts and put them on. With his hand encircled around the caramel colored rapper's narrow waist, they both began their descent to the first floor of the house and, ultimately, to the kitchen. On their way there, Nelly meticulously and passionately placed kisses along his lover's neck, shoulders, and upper arms. He loved kissing T.I. Every part of his body was sweet and delectable and he honestly couldn't get enough of his taste.

Entering the kitchen stung the caramel colored rapper a little because it was the very same spot where they had the fight yesterday. He knew that he shouldn't let it bother him but he couldn't help it because he never wanted them to fight at all and the fact that they did because of something he did made him a little uneasy. The same croissants were there on the counter but he didn't feel like it today so he began looking through the many cabinets that the kitchen housed as Nelly opened the refrigerator in hopes of finding something that would satisfy his appetite. Because he was acting like a selfish child yesterday, he hadn't eaten anything the entire day and now his stomach was growling with anticipation. T.I. laughed at him on one occasions because the growling was so loud that he heard it. They finally decided on a menu of scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee as they began to work; Nelly was the one scrambling the eggs while T.I. was in charge of the toast and putting up the coffee. Soon after everything was decided, the house was filled with the rich aroma of strong coffee and toasting bread.

They decided to take their breakfast and enjoy it out on the veranda that was so close to the beach because it just seemed like a nice day outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun's warm rays kissed their skin and they made their way out there and sat on a swing that was conveniently set up to face the crystal blue ocean. Nelly looked around to see if any of their neighbors were out doing the same thing they were but the houses were too far spaced apart for him to notice anyone or anything. This was good because it meant that they two rapper would have their privacy in a world where people would follow them to the ends of the Earth just to take a picture to sell to a magazine. He always decided that it was a catch twenty-two when it came to the paparazzi because they basically made their careers but they do also go too far. He couldn't and was not going to allow them to get a picture of him and his love together like this, or worse, though. It would definitely ruin the both of them but he managed to push it out of his mind and enjoy the very moment he was in simply because T.I. was sitting next to him.

Breakfast turned out great and both the rappers continued to sit on the swing and sip what was left of their morning coffee and enjoying each other's company. The St. Lunatic rapper wasn't really into coffee that much but the way T.I. made it had him rethinking that position. It was strong but not overpowering and had just the right amount of cream and sugar blended into it. The waves wreaked unintentional havoc on the helpless sand as they stared into it, too caught up in their own world to care much about that was going on around them, which wasn't much anyway. The day was pretty quiet, just like both men wanted for so long. The caramel colored rapper was the first to finish his coffee and rested the cup on the floor near him before he rested head on Nelly's bicep and continued to stare out at the panoramic view that was a reality in front of him. He shifted his body a little to allow his man to put his hand around his tiny body and it rested off of his shoulder. Nelly kept sipping his coffee and was the only one rocking the swing with his feet because the younger rapper had since put both his up on swing and was leaning more into his gentle yet powerful body.

The sun was getting to the very top of the sky and many seagulls flew about the ocean scouring for their morning meal. Although it didn't seem like much, it did manage to create an ambiance that T.I. relished. He could tell that Nelly was enjoying it because he was humming something silently to himself while his hand roamed back and forth on the younger rapper's bicep. They had stayed in this position since after breakfast, neither moving nor saying a word in fear that it might cause the atmosphere they were both engulfed in to come crashing down around them. A single word didn't need to be said though. Although he didn't have the slightest clue what was running through his man's mind, the caramel colored rapper knew that he was sucking in and enjoying as much of this down time as he could because he didn't know when they would be able to do it again. Being a celebrity was just like any other job because it did have its up days and then those days where giving up on everything just seemed like the only option. Nelly has had more of those days in the past month because of all the stress his management team was putting on him for a world tour and then things being like they were with Murphy on top of everything made him go crazy on many occasions. He just wanted to punch things so bad or scream until he lost his voice. His love for T.I. was the only thing that kept him going during that period and he was at a loss because he didn't know how to repay the younger rapper for that. He didn't even think he could.

Although they had only woken up a few hours ago, the smooth rocking and his head nestled comfortably on Nelly muscular shoulder was causing him to nod off. It also felt good that his fingers were running up and down his arm in squiggles and circles that created minor waves of pleasure that began rippling throughout his entire body. This was what a vacation was meant to be. No work. No people calling their names and trying to pull them in a million different directions at once. If he could, he wanted to stay like this forever and never go back to the States. He was almost positive that the older rapper in his life felt the same way he did as he looked up at him while he was still staring out at the ocean. His features were even stronger from a profile view and T.I. studied him intently. Examined every part he could see as if he was trying to preserve the man in his memory. The smooth skin that was shaded by light stubble. By the looks of it, he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. The perfect slope of his nose. How his cheekbones became so evident when he smiled that beautiful smile of his. His fingers and lips always knowing the right spots for touching and kissing. After a long while, Nelly felt a familiar pair of eyes on him so he turned to meet those hazel ones that drowned him in happiness and satisfaction that only the young man leaning on his shoulder knew how to do.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I dunno. Nothing really."

"You sure? It looks like you were just thinking about something."

"How happy I am."

"Are you? And why is that Mr. Harris?"

"Because."

"Just because?"

"Because I'm with you. Because nothing else matters to me right now."

"I know the feeling. Who knew life could be this satisfying?"

"Oh yea. Satisfying in every way," T.I. said slowly, emphasizing every syllable.

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

"As you should."

"What are we gonna do today?"

"I dunno. Got any ideas?"

"A club?"

"Nah. Don't feel like sharing you with anyone."

"We could go swimming."

"Let's go later when the sun isn't so hot."

"I dunno what else is there. I haven't been here in a long while."

"I haven't been here at all so you're gonna have to be my tour guide."

"I don't know how much I can show you if that's the case then."

"Well I already explored all I wanted to explore so."

"Oh yea? And what's that?"

"You. I explored every inch of you last night and then again this morning."

"Yea. It felt good didn't it? Being together again."

"Oh yea. Hell yea! You know I can't get you out of my blood."

"I know."

"I have an idea. Why don't we go look around the house? I mean the only places we've basically been to are the bedroom and the kitchen. And now out here. This place is huge."

"That sounds like a good idea. We should also christen each room we visit baby," Nelly said as he smiled slyly.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later. Let's just go. I won't leave you like that though. Every new room we visit, I'll give you a kiss somewhere on your body."

That piqued the St. Lunatic rapper's curiosity. "Really? Do I get to choose where you'll be kissing?" he asked in an excited childlike tone. It was cute.

"No because I know the places you'll always choose. You interested in my game or not?"

"Okay I'm in," he replied, slightly crestfallen. "I really wanted to choose where you would be kissing though."

"I know you did. That's why I didn't let you."


	49. Chapter 49

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Outside became a distant memory as the two talented rappers returned inside the mansion, carrying their dishes from breakfast in with them. Once the kitchen was spotless once again, Nelly held on to his man's soft but strong hand and they began their game that he was sure he was going to enjoy. The mere thought of T.I.'s lips touching any part of his wanting skin was a powerful and extremely pleasing one. The kitchen didn't count because they had already been there on several occasions so far. To make things easier, the pair decided to start from the old oak front doors and work their way into the house. They arrived at the locked front door; hands still held firmly together and waited a moment before getting into the game. Since the foyer wasn't really considered a room Nelly got nothing as they walked through the long, narrow hallway until the path branched off. He instantly rushed the caramel colored rapper into the left path, which was short and led to a cozy den. They both looked around to find shelves of books, a few antique rugs that adorned the floor and walls, and a moderately sized TV that was hooked up to a sound system. There was a vintage globe on one of the corners as well as silk drapes that covered a large window that boasted views of the ocean as well.

Once T.I. was done looking around the well decorated room he heard Nelly clear his throat; a sigh that he wanted something that was promised to him. The young rapper walked up and surveyed him for a while, his mind quickly reeling on where he should plant his first kiss. As his eyes were roaming over the man's body, he decided to start off slow and work his way up to the spots that he knew he would go crazy for as the tour continued. The caramel colored rapper stepped to the side of the man in front of him and pressed his lips, innocently at first, on Nelly's muscular bicep. His tongue then darted out and licked the already quivering skin and his teeth sealed the deal by gently grazing against his now tense muscles, which created a small friction he was sure the older rapper was enjoying. As fast as it had began it was over. The St. Lunatic rapper shot him a glare because that was not where he wanted T.I.'s lips to be connected to his body at. They left the room and took the other path on the road that ran throughout the house. A bathroom passed them but those didn't really count so the two just kept moving along. At the end of the walkway was the overly large great room, complete with an elegant chandelier dangling from the center.

The room was beautiful with a few pieces of artwork hanging on the walls and an elegant coffee table sitting in the center of it. There was a comfortable leather sofa and loveseat set that was on one side of the coffee table and facing an extremely large TV. A recliner was next to the love seat and, like with the last room, a shelf of books was also present in the corner. What was interesting about this room was that on another silent corner of it; a full suit of armor stood there, as if to protect the paintings or the house in general. His look was complete with an authentic sword that was sharp to the touch as Nelly felt it with his finger. T.I. also noticed an expensive looking china cabinet with dishes inside that looked multiple times older than he was. They were exquisite. An expensive Ming vase brought atmosphere to the room and sealed it off in terms of class and beauty. After gawking at the dishes, he turned around to see Nelly sitting on the recliner and intently staring at him. He wanted his kiss. The caramel colored rapper sauntered over to his man and hopped onto his hips, sitting there and putting both his legs on either side of Nelly's body. He never broke the gaze they shared as the younger rapper examined his body for a spot that would be perfect for kissing and would keep him interested in his game.

T.I. stayed sitting on his lap, feeling something beginning to stir under him, as he found a promising spot. He hooked his index finger and connected it to Nelly's chin before gently turning his face away. The younger rapper decided to kiss the very same cheekbone he was admiring earlier out on the terrace. When his lips attached itself to his cheekbone, Nelly's eyes fluttered in his head. The kiss was intensified when he began licking and nibbling on the skin and the St. Lunatic rapper reacted to this by grabbing his man's tiny body and his fingers started to impatiently tug at the cotton fabric of his tank top. Once T.I. felt the skin of his back being exposed he stopped the kiss and got off the recliner they just shared together. The older rapper had a look on his face that said that he didn't want to play the game anymore but caved in when T.I. turned around and winked at him. It was sexy because the younger rapper had his man exactly where he wanted him and he planned to take full advantage of it in due time. It was time to move on to yet another unexplored region of the massive house. Directly after exiting the great room, the spiral staircase came into view. Since the whole bottom floor wasn't explored fully yet, they bypassed it completely.

The dining room was up next, which was adjacent to the kitchen. The mahogany table was well preserved and without a single scratch or blemish on it. There were six chairs that were equally as nice and a painting of the rough seas causing trouble for a ship on one of the walls. What looked like another Ming vase, slightly smaller than the first, was decorated on the center of the table with delicate and vividly colorful peacock feathers that shot off toward every which direction. They added a flare to the room that was not described but understood. Nelly hopped up and sat on the table, preoccupied by the painting because it looked so real and full of emotion as his man walked around the large room looking at all the trinkets that were placed throughout it. Like everything else in the house, they too looked expensive and well preserved. He saw Nelly observing the painting and walked over to reward him for discovering this new room. Once he saw the younger rapper approaching him, he stopped and just stared at him. He spread his legs apart just enough for T.I. to slide right in between them before wrapping his arms around him. The younger rapper knew where he was going to kiss and wasted no time in attacking his man's atom's apple.

Nelly tilted his head back as T.I.'s sweet lips were touching him; kissing, licking, and sucking sensually on his skin. His arms grabbed on tighter to the young rapper as he continued to do his work and his legs clamped on to his lower body to ensure that he wasn't going anywhere until Nelly wanted to let him go. Once again, the caramel colored rapper brought his teeth into the mix, softly scraping them along the bump on his man's throat that was known as the atom's apple. Against his better judgment, he let T.I. go because he gave him that look with his eyes that the St. Lunatic rapper could not refuse for anything. This was torture. Pure adulterated torture. And from the look of it, T.I. was enjoying teasing him the way he was. The spacious family room came next, with the older rapper lagging behind because he wanted his man to kiss his lips already. Not his arm or his neck or anywhere else on his body. Just his lips for right now. Other body parts would come later. This room was less elegant than the others had been but it was still beautifully decorated with antiquities and ancient relics that had rich stories behind them. He sat on the sofa and his eyes were glued to the younger rapper, who was looking around the place like he was a kid in a candy store.

"I don't like this game anymore Tip."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're not kissing me where I want you to kiss me," Nelly sulked.

"That's why it's my game and not yours."

"You know the places I want you to be kissing right?"

"I do."

"So why you like teasing me so much for?"

T.I. walked over and sat on the comfortable sofa next to his brooding man. "It's just a game baby. Lighten up."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I were doing this to you. I don't wanna play anymore."

"Fine. You were gonna be really pleased when we got into the next room but if you wanna cut it right here then I guess you'll never know where I was gonna kiss you next."

"Think you slick kid? You've kissed every inch of my body many times before."

"That's true but who's always begging for more?"

"Shit. You playin' durrty nigga."

"Left me no choice shawty. Had to defend myself."

"So why don't you tell me where you were gonna kiss me?"

"Naw. You quit and I don't reward quitters."

"Why you being so mean to me? I thought you loved me?"

"Love's a battlefield baby. Gotta protect yourself whatever way you can."

"Our love isn't like that though."

"Are you sure about that?"

Nelly turned and stared directly at the younger rapper. "Is that how you see it?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I was just talking shit baby. I know our love isn't anything like that. I don't have to try to be someone I'm not when I'm around you or hide what I really feel or think at the moment when you're near me. We hardly fight and when we do it's about stupid shit that doesn't even matter. I think what we have is the best and most perfect form of love two people can experience for one another."

"That's what I thought."

"What?"

"What you just said. That's how I always thought about my love for you. It's good to know you see it the same way I do."

"Of course I do! You never doubted that did you?"

"No; but damn if it doesn't feel good to hear it said out loud."

"It felt good to say it."

"So tell me where you were going to kiss me."

"I'll do you one better and show you shawty."

The caramel colored rapper got on his knees on the sofa and gently pounced on top of his man's well developed upper body. Once he had Nelly where he wanted him, sprawled out on the couch, he sat on his thighs as his fingers quickly began to lift up his shirt. After enough of his flat stomach was exposed, the young rapper leaned over and began kissing his stomach, paying extra close attention to his navel area. The St. Lunatic rapper flinched at the intrusion on his stomach but his moans were encouragement to T.I.'s listening ears. His tongue dragged over every single crease, ripple, and indentation of the man's hard stomach as his hands roamed up Nelly's body and grabbed his hands, holding them together. He could feel his man's rapidly hardening member began to uncomfortably poke his abdomen so he easily crawled up the body beneath him and hooked their lips together. The older rapper Nelly cupped the back of T.I.'s head as tongues became entwined and lips craved more attention. It wasn't long before his hand was removed from the back of the younger rapper's head and began creeping down his slim body. His busy fingers began yanking at his tank top in an effort to get to the real prize that he wanted to claim as his own but were stopped when T.I. got up and off of him.

"A bonus kiss Tip?" he asked, laying on the sofa with one hand behind his head and trying to catch his breath.

T.I. sat on the sofa next to him and looked up. "Just thought you deserved it but you were getting a little carried away so I had to stop."

"But I like getting carried away. You don't like me getting frisky baby?" he sinfully asked as he shot up and began seductively crawling toward the younger man.

"Always got sex on the brain huh?"

"There's nothing else better to think about."

"You think you gonna get some right here?"

"Naw. I don't want any right here," he said before he ran his tongue along T.I.'s neck. "I just want a little affection from you. Is that so much to ask for?"

"I...uh, oh---huh? What, oh wow! What were we talking about again?" T.I. finally managed to catch his breath and ask.

"You tell me my skinny prince."

"Uh. All you wan---umf."

The rest of the caramel colored rapper's sentence was killed with Nelly inching even closer to him and forcing their lips together in a heated passion. His words were true through. He didn't want sex from his young love right now; it was all about affection and raw emotions for him at this very moment. The St. Lunatic rapper cupped either side of his man's face with both his hands and continued to kiss him in a passionate and extremely sexy way. It was a kiss that symbolized how much he cared, loved, and adored the rapper and had absolutely nothing to do with sex or the pursuit of sex. It wasn't about that right now because this simple display made him feel just as good as if he were having sex with T.I. That's how much this man meant to him. Nelly always considered himself a horny man and to get the same heightened experience that sex brought with it just from kissing the man under him only managed to justify all of his feelings and love for him. This was right. It felt right. Deep down inside, this was the only thing for him; the only thing he wanted. With a few slick moves of his expert tongue T.I. parted his lips and brought the kiss to an even higher level than it previously was. It wasn't long before T.I. was lying back with the guidance of the older rapper's hands and kissing him back harder than before.

It didn't take long for the once innocent kiss they shared to morph into a steamy make out session between the two occupied rappers. Tongues roamed and went in and out of every crevasse the other man's mouth had to offer as well as went crazy licking and tasting everywhere. T.I. had one hand around his man's head and stroked his hair with his fingers while his other hand laid lifeless under the man's strong body. Both of Nelly's hands were still cupping the caramel colored rapper's face, holding him in place with the very love that was coursing through every blood vessel in his exceedingly stimulated body. Their lips never broke apart for one second and both were forced to breathe from their noses because they feared breaking the kiss would somehow ruin the romantic moment they found themselves in. T.I.'s eyes were closed ever since he felt the St. Lunatic rappers lips press against his because he felt that it enhanced the mood and also created a slight jolt of ecstasy within his body. Adrenaline was pumping and mingling with blood as his other hand came to life and began stroking his love's muscular bicep with extended, agonizing caresses. He felt his arm pleading for more; his whole body was begging and pleading with him to get as much of T.I. as he possibly could.

The scorching make out session between the two passion-filled rappers kept with its speedy momentum, never once slowing down or waning. The taste of T.I. was both a commodity as well as a treat for the St. Lunatic rapper. He relished in it, just like he relished in everything that made up the man he was so intimately kissing right now. His body was filled to the brim with raw emotions and true feelings and he was honestly fighting off every impulse to rip the man's tank top and shorts off and take him right there in the family room. He kept telling himself that it was not the time to keep his raging hormones under control. He had to keep convincing himself that this was, and was going to remain, innocent but his blood was fighting against him on it. To his dismay, the blood pulsed heavily in his dick and implored with his body for some, any, kind of release from its pure hell. He was testing the boundaries. Pushing the limits because every time T.I. was near him he would eventually end up like this and he was trying, and failing miserably, to train himself to not get bothered by the rapper and his smooth, silky skin or sexy ass smile or his sometimes cocky attitude that turned him on so much. It was a habit that he couldn't kick no matter how hard he tried though. He had to accept that sooner or later.

T.I. arched his body in pure bliss because he was in an awkward position and tried to get comfortable under Nelly's body. His arms held on to his man's shoulders to better support himself as they kept kissing and sinfully teasing each other. The caramel colored rapper's rock hard dick was straining against the fabric of his basketball shorts and wanted to be released badly but he had to suppress it because the emotions involved between the two of them right now was more than enough for him to handle. His body became increasingly sensitive to every one of Nelly's advances and trembled because of the way he would touch him or how their skin would feel being rubbed against each other's. His mouth craved all of Nelly's attention because his kisses were so lingering and felt and tasted so damn good that he couldn't get enough. He had to catch his breath every time they were together like this because it really was too beautiful for words. They had to stop though because T.I. was fighting an uphill battle with himself to keep his libido under control. Nelly was proving to be too much for him to handle and if he didn't stop soon then he was sure that things were going to get out of control and although he wouldn't mind if it did, it was not about that right now.

"Damn!" he said breathlessly as he unwillingly broke his lips away from Nelly's. "Damn. You're good baby."

"Tell me something I don't know durrty," he said as he kissed the caramel colored rapper's neck.

"Oh! And you, uh, say I like teasing you. Ugh! Stop that."

"Do you really want me to stop Tip?"

"Come on. That's not fair."

"Life's not fair kid. Deal with it."

"Stop mocking me!" T.I. pouted as me moved away from the older rapper's grasp.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cuz I like how you be acting when I make fun of you. It's so damn cute."

"It'll be even cuter when you gotta use your hands cuz you won't be getting anything from me for a while Cornell."

"Aww come on. You know I'm just playin' around cutie," he said seductively as he moved closer and placed an innocent peck on the younger rapper's cheek.

T.I. looked at him helplessly. "What's this hold you got over me shawty?"

"It's called love baby."

"Is that what it is?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"Cuz you didn't want finish playing my game."

"That game was torture on me Tip."

"Everything gotta be about you huh?"

"Nigga don't get smart with me. I can play the withholding sex game as well."

"But for how long?"

"You wanna test that?"

"You wouldn't last long. You love the things I can do to you."

"Damn! I'm stuck. You're right."

"I know."

"You say I'm good? You're great kid. You got that hold over me."

"Giving me all the power just like that?"

"Yep. No strings. Except the one that's attached to my heart."

"That's the most important and the only one I care about," T.I. said earnestly.

They shared one last intimate kiss before walking out of the family room with nothing to do. It gave Nelly a wonderful feeling inside to hear T.I. say all those things to him about how he felt. It only reinforced his own true feelings and he felt part of him become validated because of their chat in the family room. He was truthful because it did always give him a special feeling inside when the younger rapper said he loved him and how much he meant to him. He thought that since they were together for a while now that the words wouldn't have such a powerful effect on him as they once did but the exact opposite was happening. He craved hearing them more now than he ever did before and it still gave him the same high as it did when he heard it for the first time the morning after they made love in Miami. What they had was real and it gave the older rapper great comfort to know that T.I. would always be there for him and have his back in anything that he did. They found themselves in the kitchen after their makeshift tour of the first floor of the house ended so abruptly and the caramel colored rapper made his way over to the refrigerator to find something to drink. Nelly snuck up behind him, spun him around, and compelled their lips together; T.I.'s back was on the cold refrigerator door.

The days of their vacation went by slowly with the two men doing nothing but relaxing themselves, playing practical jokes on each other, and just having a good time not worrying about work or the press or anything about their former lives in general. Sex was a constant thing and as much as T.I. would've like to think he could go without it, he really could if he tried hard enough but figured there really was no point to it; he was just like the older rapper in that sex was on his brain a lot too. It was easily one of the best aspects of their relationship and neither saw anything wrong with that because couples who have healthy sex lives tend to stay together more overall. The caramel colored rapper knew that he wasn't going anywhere or going to find anything better than what he had right now though because he and Nelly had been together for a while now and yet he still managed to learn something new about his man everyday. He would say or do things sometimes that T.I. just found cute and adorable. There was so much about Nelly that he knew so intimately well but then there was this whole other side to him that he didn't know at all. It wasn't because the older rapper was trying to hide it or anything; situations just never presented themselves yet he thought.

It was about a week into their vacation in paradise and both men were more relaxed than they had ever been in a long while. Despite a few disturbances from Nelly's management team, there was nothing that linked him or T.I. to their alternate life back in the States. For the most part, the first week of the vacation was spent at the mansion relaxing, talking, and rediscovering each other's bodies that they both missed when they were so busy working. T.I. also convinced the older rapper to finish the exploring game they started on their first official day in Saint-Tropez, which resulted in a day of pleasure because they tried to christen each room they found themselves in. They still hadn't gone swimming yet and discovered that the house also came equipped with an indoor basketball court and everything they would need to have a one on one game. The mansion also had a well furnished home gym and both men spent some time in there keeping their muscles toned and tight. One particular workout session became extremely steamy when Nelly saw T.I. running on a treadmill and he was on a mild high from lifting weights, doing crunches, and pushups. His body couldn't control or stop what he wanted and it wasn't long before their innocent workout session turned into a hot and steamy lovemaking one.

The sun rose above the horizon to the east and slowly began to slither into the spacious master bedroom where the two rappers were still sleeping. They spent a great deal of the past night talking and cuddled up watching a movie they found from the library downstairs. It was a really good horror flick but T.I. couldn't pay much attention to it after a while because Nelly began placing kisses in every place he was susceptible to them. The night was romantic, to say the least, and they were both hung over from being drunk off of love the past night. The younger rapper pulled the blanket over his face at the first intrusion of sunlight as Nelly had his back to him, knocked out because he was so tired. They looked like two overgrown kids sharing a bed with pillows strewn in every direction and the blanket half on the bed and half on the floor. Half of it was on the floor on T.I.'s side of the bed while the other half was draped over his entire body; Nelly's naked body was exposed as he slightly tossed in his sleep. The caramel colored rapper wore him out last night because they were acting like two horny teenagers and he honestly couldn't keep up. He started feeling around for the blanket because a slight gust of wind made its presence known in the room and settled itself on his nude body.

After feeling around for a while with no success, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up to welcome the new day that he could already tell was going to be cooler than the last. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head like a cute little boy before looking around the room; his eyes gazed outside to the veranda to see a beautiful day. He then focused his attention on the blanket-stealing man to the side of him, his entire body still hidden away by the coverlet they were supposed to be sharing. A feeling he knew all to well began to make itself known deep in his loins when he pulled enough of the blanket away to see his man's sleeping face and exposed upper body. A million thoughts ran through his mind on how he wanted to wake him up but he looked too cute and sweet for the St. Lunatic rapper to succumb to his thoughts. He tucked all the devious ideas he had deep away as he pulled the blanket from the floor and got himself some finally. He got under it and pressed his body against his man's warm one, getting a slight static shock as their skin touched because of the fabric of the covers. A slight smile adorned his face before he kissed the still sleeping rapper on his bare shoulder and stared up at the ceiling. No way could he sleep after that.

His brain wandered away from him because his life was so gratifying and worth living right now that he couldn't help but to replay some of the events that had already happened on this vacation that he, they both, needed so bad. The first thing he remembered was when he showed up to the house for the first time and came upstairs to find T.I. sleeping on the bed. He knew that image would be emblazoned in his mind and heart forever. Everything about it was perfect in every way. He looked so adorable, appealing, and attractive as he was gently sleeping, the moon's silver light illuminating his skin to an even sexier tinge than it originally was. The St. Lunatic rapper was so gone on him that he even surprised himself at times because he never ever thought he could grow to feel for someone what he couldn't even begin to describe what he felt for the skinny rapper sleeping next to him. It was surreal, to say the least, and it gave him so much comfort and brought him so much joy whenever he thought about it that it was overwhelming almost every time. He looked at T.I. for a moment before silently making a promise to himself to never let anything come between them. He wouldn't allow it in any way. His thoughts consumed him once again and wasn't aware when a pair of eyes were looking back at him.

"What are you thinking about?" T.I. whispered sexily into the older man's ear. "Me I hope."

"Huh? Of Course. You know this baby," he replied, T.I.'s words knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning."

"Any morning I wake up with you next to me is a good one baby."

"So you been having good mornings for the past week and few days huh?"

"Fa' sho baby. You had fun last night?"

"Hell yea. I don't even have to ask you do I?"

"Naw nigga. I couldn't keep up with you Tip."

"Gotta work on that stamina shawty."

"I got yo stamina right here punk!" Nelly said as he grabbed T.I. close to him and instantly kissed him hard.

"Oww! What'd you do that for?" the caramel colored rapper whined as he pushed the older man's body away from him and licked his lip. He tasted blood. Nelly had bitten his bottom lip.

"That'll teach you to be a good boy Clifford Harris Jr."

"That was cold kid. And I'm always a good boy!"

"Question my stamina again and see what happens."

T.I. sized him up and thought hard about coming back with something. "Bitin' a nigga and shit this early in the damn morning," he huffed. He decided against it.

"That's what I thought."

"Nigga please. You just lucky I love you."

"Damn. Never get tired of hearing that."

"Bite me again and that'll be the last time you hear it. Care to test that?"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry babe. Forgive me?"

"We'll see. So you gonna tell me what you got planned for today or what?"

"How you know if I got something planned or not?"

"You were on your phone all day yesterday. I ain't stupid."

"I found out that a new art museum is going to have their grand opening tonight like at eight. I pulled some strings and got us on the guest list."

"An art museum? That sounds like fun."

"Really? You really wanna go?"

"Yea! I love looking at art. And no one recognizes us in this place so it'll be the closest we get to being normal people ever."

"I'm glad baby."

"I can't wait."

"I can think of something that will keep your mind off of the wait," Nelly said, a seductive tone evident in his voice.

"Tell me," T.I. naively said. "Or better yet," he said as he got up and sat on top of his man's stomach. "I'll just show you."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

T.I. began grinding his hips against his man's rapidly hardening member and Nelly began to softly moan. "You like that baby?"

Their lips connected for a short while and when he caught his breath, he responded. "Oh yea baby! Don't stop. Make me feel good."

"Nothing would make me happier." T.I. lured him into a false sense of security.

"Kiss me."

He moved closer to the older rapper's face and hovered there for a moment before he stopped everything. He hopped off the man's body and sat on his side of the bed, just staring at him. "No."

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"Payback. You didn't think I was gonna let you get away with that biting stunt you just pulled did you?"

"Oh fuck! That's mean Tip."

"Yep. I got you by the balls nigga."

"Oh so you into playing' games now durrty?"

"Naw. Just a little fun to even up the score you could say."

"Come on baby! Don't leave me like this."

"Should've thought about that before you bit me."

Nelly moved closer to the caramel colored rapper in the hope of seducing him. "Please baby," he said as he tried to kiss him.

T.I. dodged his advances and hopped up off the bed. "Gotta use those hands shawty," he said in an almost mocking tone as he walked to the bathroom.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

The caramel colored rapper walked into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. He grimaced as the toothpaste touched the open flesh where Nelly just bit him. It stung a little but he got it over with and continued brushing his teeth. He saw in the mirror when Nelly entered the bathroom and didn't even bother to look at him as he continued doing what he was doing before. The St. Lunatic rapper was upset because he basically just got played and fell of the oldest trick in the book in the process. The younger rapper was right; he did have him by the balls and he couldn't do anything about it. The moment was awkward in the bathroom as the two rappers brushed their teeth in silence, looking forward into the mirror. T.I. would feel eyes on him from time to time but he never once wavered or gave in to his man's charm. He wasn't going to let this get too far though; it was just to teach the older rapper a lesson and honestly, T.I. had more than enough of this awkwardness but he dragged in on for a while longer. After he finished, he replaced his toothbrush on the holder, his hand brushed against the other man's in the process, and then proceeded to wash his face before walking back into the bedroom to search for something to wear.

The sun glistened the blue water of the ocean as T.I. stared at it through the balcony doors, mesmerized. It was truly a beautiful sight and was enhanced by seagulls flying freely by and the subtle waves dancing on the white, fine sand. He honestly didn't know if Nelly was really mad at him for what he did or just trying to run a guilt trip on him. He looked back at the room for a moment to find himself alone; the sound of running water then found its way into his ears because the older rapper was taking a shower. After getting caught up in the scenery outside for another short wile, he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen to find them something to eat. All the croissants had since disappeared and so did the rest of the convenient foods. If he wanted breakfast then he would have to make it himself. Looking through the fridge, freezer, and a couple cabinets filled with stuff, he decided to make some waffles with bacon and scrambled eggs. He started to gather up the various materials he would need and went to find pans for the eggs and bacon and a waffle iron. He busily got to work preparing the meal as aromas mingled within the kitchen and started traveling throughout the house. The bacon began sizzling against the hot pan as the first batch of waffles was on the iron.

Nelly entered the master bedroom with a towel securely wrapped around his waist and went looking through the large closet he shared with his love for some clothes to wear. They figured that since they really didn't know when they were leaving that they would make use of the closet and were both surprised at how much stuff they actually brought. The closet was filled with clothes, shoes, belts, and other miscellaneous items such as du-rags and caps. The smell of food assaulted his nose and went straight to his taste buds because he was hungry. He quickly changed his clothes before racing downstairs to get himself some of that food. He stopped at the foot of the stairs though because he didn't know where things stood between them. It was awkward in the bathroom and as much as he tried to deny it, he knew it was there. His mind came up with nothing to say to the man he loved and he just figured that he was making a big deal out of nothing. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe. He slowly walked into the kitchen where T.I. had his back to him, tending to a pot on the stove. Nelly didn't think the younger rapper knew how to cook but everything smelled so good and his stomach instantly began grumbling. He broke the silence that was upon the kitchen.

"You need help with anything?"

"Yea. Come check this bacon while I go check the waffles," he replied as if nothing happened between them upstairs. Nelly walked over to him and he handed him the fork he was using.

"Do you like them extra crispy?"

"Yea."

"I do too. These look like they could go for a couple more minutes."

"Okay."

The men continued to cook in silence after that and it wasn't long before a stack of fresh waffles adorned the table in the nook. The younger rapper got started on the eggs as his counterpart began taking out the bacon from the pan and placing them on paper towels to suck up the access fat that was dripping from them. He went and placed them on the table next to the waffles and then began gathering up two of everything from plates to various utensils to set the table. After that, he fetched the syrup from the refrigerator and began pouring natural orange juice into a pitcher. Those too went on the table as T.I. was still busy with the eggs on the stove. Everything smelled so good and looked so tasty as he sat in the nook and waited for his man. The caramel colored rapper turned the stove off and mixed up his scrambled eggs concoction one last time before emptying it in a smaller dish and walking it over to the table. He looked at the other rapper, an apparent hunger in his eyes, before he sat across from him and grabbed a napkin from the center of the table. A silent nod given to the man across him said that they could begin eating and the St. Lunatic rapper began digging into the mini feast that they just prepared together. They ate in silence.

"Oh come on Tip baby," he said as he was cutting a waffle on his plate in half. "Talk to me."

"I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. It was stupid."

"I'm sorry though. I shouldn't have done that."

"I know you are. Shouldn't have acted like a brat."

"That almost sounds like an apology baby," he mused.

"Don't push it."

"So we tight again?"

"Yea. Isn't this good?"

"Everything is good. Didn't think you knew how to cook man."

"I know a little somethin' somethin'. You like it?"

"Of course! I like you too you know."

"I like you when you're not biting me," he said as he playfully smiled.

"Okay okay. I deserved that one. I get it."

"You did but I'm in a forgiving mood so I'll let it slide."

"Thank you."

T.I. moved closer to his man and was now sitting next to him. "You really wanna thank me?" he said as he got even closer to the sexy rapper.

Nelly dropped his fork and knife and wiped his mouth on a nearby napkin before he turned to face his skinny prince. "Yea! What you got in mind baby?" he said in an equally sensual voice.

The young rapper moved even closer to his man's lips and lingered there for a while. Nelly was expecting a kiss and braced himself for it. T.I. was so close that his lips gently brushed against his lover's. "Wash up these dishes."

"What?"

"You heard me," he said as he moved away, giving Nelly his personal space back.

"Damn! You got me again kid. I'll give you that one. It was durrty but I'll let you have your fun."

"I'm good aren't I?"

"Oh yea. Never denied that."

"Get to cleaning then sweetheart," T.I. said in an amused voice as he got up from the nook.

"Will my debt be repaid? For biting you this morning?"

"We'll see."

"Come on. Stop acting like a punk."

"Fine. Clean up this mess and we'll call it even."

"Aight then."

T.I. was about to walk out of the kitchen when something stopped him. He felt guilty and suddenly didn't want Nelly to clean up the kitchen alone. They both made the mess together so it was only fair that they cleaned it up together. The St. Lunatic rapper was putting the dishes they just used in the sink when the younger rapper walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the nape of his neck for a short second before letting go and started packing things back where they needed to be. He emptied the leftover food, which wasn't much because they were so hungry, and put that in the fridge as the older rapper began washing up the dirty dishes. It didn't take him long because not that many dishes were dirty and T.I. had the sudden urge to kiss the man next to him. Something unexplainable just came over him and he couldn't control himself. It was physically impossible but he tried hard and refrained from temptation as they continued cleaning the kitchen, leaving it in the spotless condition they found it in. They walked together into the living room and the older man clicked on the TV as they sat quietly and watched. From the looks of it, some French soap opera was going on but the skinny rapper was not paying any attention to what was on the television.

He wanted something sweet after that wonderful breakfast they both made. The syrup was sweet of course but he wanted something sweeter and in a different way. Luckily for him, he always knew where to find this taste, and more importantly, who he could find it with. Nelly was oblivious to him and was concentrating on finding something interesting to watch as his skinny prince stared at him, lust glazing his eyes. A need was there and was eating away at him with every passing second because his body wasn't getting what it wanted, what he knew it was yearning for. As secretively as he possibly could, he began inching his body next to the man he loved until both their biceps were touching. The St. Lunatic rapper took no notice to this as he found a local news program and suddenly became interested into it because the story of the art museum they were going to later on tonight came up. The passion-filled rapper next to him was having a hell of a time trying to control and conceal his emotions as he turned his man to face him and instantly kissed his lips. A shock of pleasure quickly shot through his body and his mind went blank for a short while until it was able to restart and comprehend what was going on. He, of course, let it happen because he wanted it too.

The St. Lunatic rapper rested his body back on the cushions of the sofa as his skinny rapper boyfriend became more and more aggressive with him, licking his lips, nibbling on them, and fighting with his tongue for sweet dominance. His body had since crawled on top of his man's with his knees straddling his hips and his two hands roaming everywhere they could reach before being caught and held by Nelly's own. Their fingers interlaced with each other's and T.I. brought it above the older man's head and held him in the now compromising position he was in, their pink lips still connected and only managing to get stronger with each passing emotion. It had always managed to amaze him how well Nelly's hands managed to fit his. He would notice little things like that. How the older rapper made cute noises when he was mad. Or how his lips would slightly quiver when he was upset or pouting because he didn't get what he wanted. The way he always managed to know what the younger rapper was thinking without him even having to say a word was astounding. Their kisses were so sweet and always so different that it kept both men intrigued in the other. T.I. was already drawn to the man he was so passionately kissing right now but the little things he did made him go insane with pleasure.

"What was that for?" he asked as they finally broke apart. T.I. was pleasing his jaw line with his wet lips.

"For being the man that I love. For being the man I adore. For being the man who loves me."

"I do love you baby. So damn much."

"I know you do. Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

T.I. stopped what he was doing and stared into his man's eyes. "Loving me?"

Nelly searched his eyes to see where the question came from but found nothing deep within those hazel eyes that he loved. "Well, honestly, you can be a handful at times."

"Oh."

"But, I'm willing to go anywhere and do anything for you so it all works out. If it means I have to a little more patient at times then so be it. I've told you before but you make me be a better man when you're around Tip. Even when you're not around me, I still feel the effects of you and try my best to do everything right and treat everyone with the respect that you show me when we're together. I can never lose you and I'm going to do absolutely everything in my power to keep you here with me because I love you and can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"I---I dunno what to say," he stumbled over his words.

"You already knew all that baby."

"Yea but hearing it makes me feel so good inside."

"I knew it would. I do know you after all."

"Very well."

"Yes. Very, very well."

"Thank you Cornell."

"For what baby?"

"Everything. Everything you've given me. Everything you've done for me. For loving me. Everything."

"You make it easy Tip. You make it so easy to love you most of the time that I couldn't refuse you if I tried. See what you're doing to me?"

"Huh? What?"

"Making me go all soft and shit."

He laughed. "You love it. Don't even front."

"I do. Its part of that better person thing I was telling you about. There was a time when I couldn't say to anyone what I just said to you. I had trouble putting what I felt into words and had many failed relationships because of it. I was insecure and scared of putting myself out there and getting hurt."

"I know what you mean. It was so hard for me to trust you again after you cheated. For a while I didn't think I could. But I would always think of everything you meant to me. The things you did to make me smile or how you were always there when I was in trouble or just needed to talk. I didn't want to get burned again but I couldn't just turn off what I felt for you. I tried but I couldn't do it. I just accepted that it happened and it was a mistake and I moved on."

"I didn't mean to put you through that shit baby. I don't know why it happened or why I allowed it to."

"That's in the past now. The most important thing is that we learned and grew closer together from that experience."

"I guess. You will never know how sorry I am about that though."

"You don't have to be baby. It's okay. I forgave you remember?"

"Yea. I guess I'm just trying really hard not to disappoint you like that anymore. You don't deserve it. Never did."

"You can't disappoint me Cornell. I have faith in you baby and that's all I know and all I need."

"I love you Tip. So much."

"I love you too Cornell. Always remember that I'm your number one fan baby."

"I've been yours for so long now that it's basically all I know."

"That's how it should be then. You and me forever?"

"Yea! Definitely. A zillion times anywhere in the world any time of day yea!"

"Getting a little excited I see."

"You always make me like that."

They spent the rest of their day lounging around and talking about anything and everything that came into their minds. Sometimes T.I. would find himself just staring at Nelly when he spoke, getting lost in his words. It was like he was there one minute then overwhelmed by it all the very next. He carefully studied him, watched as his lips moved when he spoke, the sexy curves of his face, and ran his fingers through his soft hair. They had stayed in the living room since the morning and turned off the TV shortly after Nelly was finished watching the news program and the story about the art museum there were to go to later on. The St. Lunatic rapper was spread out on the comfortable sofa with his head on his man's lap and looking up at the ceiling. Every once in a while he would lock eyes with his love and seriously wonder what he did in his life to deserve the kind of happiness he had. The younger rapper's fingers running through his hair while the other was tracing a gentle X across his heart through his shirt had him feeling so calm and carefree. The house was quiet and their occasional voices were the only thing that could be heard throughout it. Moments like these always made the older rapper wonder why he went looking for something different, mainly his affair with Melanie, in the first place.

When it was a couple minutes before six Nelly sat up on the couch and looked at the time. They had the art museum opening to attend in a couple hours so they decided to get ready. Once they were in the master bedroom, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, seeing that he had five missed calls, and called the limo company to let them know where they were going and what time they had to be there. He ignored his missed calls, figuring that he'd call them later, as he saw T.I. walking into the bathroom with two towels in his hand. He came back out and walked up to his man and kissed him before pulling him by his gray tank top into the bathroom with him. The St. Lunatic rapper knew what was about to happen and he obliged because he wanted it just as bad as his skinny prince did. The caramel colored rapper hopped into the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water to a cool mist, and saw that his lover was beginning to disrobe, getting his message loud and clear. Nelly slipped off his boxers and tossed them in a nearby hamper before walking up to the shower and hopping in himself. The cool water met with his warm flesh and he instantly got goosebumps but his body didn't care because T.I. locked his lips with a kiss.

He was forcefully pressed against the tiled wall of the huge master bath as T.I.'s tongue ran across his lips, begging for access into his warm mouth. Nelly indulged this request as his hands began rubbing all over his young lover's back and butt. His silky smooth skin was like putty in the older rapper's hands and he easily kneaded it and tried to work out all the kinks from his now tense muscles. His expert fingers left no piece of the caramel colored rapper's skin undiscovered and not craving more of his touch. He may have been against the wall but he was not going to let that dissuade him in the fight with his lover's tongue. Again, they fought for supremacy with the St. Lunatic rapper winning out in the end. He gave a valiant, and most pleasurable, effort but Nelly was going to have this victory no matter what it took. Adrenaline-laced blood pumped straight into their attention-needy dicks as neither seem to notice or care at the very moment. They would get to that part when they got there. There was no rush as the opening of the art museum flew completely away from their minds. T.I. finally gave up on trying to pin his man's tongue as he moved on to bigger and better things. He kissed his man's water-slicked body, starting from the neck and making his way down. Lower and lower he went.

"Oh! Baby! That feels, uh, fuck!" He started to stammer as T.I. took the head of his dick into his hot mouth. "Ugh! Don't! Stop! Don't Stop!"

T.I. licked his man's smooth head like the lollipop he knew it was. The St. Lunatic rapper's heart started beating at a slightly faster pace and his breaths became shallow, grasping ones unlike they once were. The younger rapper knew what to do with his mouth and how to use it to bring someone the most pleasure he possibly could. After teasing and sucking on the head he started down, licking a trail along the shaft of his man's now energetic and extremely excited dick. Placing quick licks, kisses, and nibbles with his teeth was making the man above him deliriously happy with pleasure and pure lust. He knew that using his teeth would get to his man so he began grazing them against his turgid shaft. He set himself up with a pattern on using his teeth a little rougher than usual then licking the same spot with a few strokes of his tongue before finally engulfing the blood-filled organ into his warm, wet mouth. No penetration today. If they were to have sex then they would never be able to make it to the opening, which just popped back into the skinny rapper's mind. He had to make this go as fast as possible, though he didn't like to rush these things. He was really excited about going to the museum though. He would never be able to in the States because he knew he would be mobbed by his fans.

Nelly's rock hard dick thrusted in and out of the warm crevice that that was known as T.I.'s mouth with a sheer force that was pleasurable to both men. Nelly's ecstatic moment was almost coming to an end because he could feel it. His body was being driven off a cliff by his lover's proficient movements and he knew that he couldn't keep up with his pace. The caramel colored rapper removed his mouth from the now spit-slicked dick and began jacking it off, slowly at first but then intensely. His other hand played with the St. Lunatic rapper's balls by tenderly yanking and encircling them with his palm and fingers. Nelly's loud moans only fueled his fire inside as his hand began moving back and forth on the throbbing organ faster and faster. This created a heat and small friction between his hand and Nelly's dick that pushed the older rapper over the edge. A thick stream of cum blasted out of the tip of his dick and fell to the ground, quickly being washed down the drain by the running water. The younger rapper continued to milk his man's dick until it was limp in his hands and felt when he was being pulled up to the sky to meet a pair of soft, smooth lips. He could taste himself in his man's mouth and that got him ready for what he was about to do. He broke the kiss.

"Your turn!" he said softly as he shifted T.I., his back was now to the wall and Nelly was pressed against him and kissing his neck. "Your turn baby," he managed to say between breaths and kisses.

"Make me feel good baby. Make me feel good," he moaned softy.

"No doubt Tip."

Nelly crushed their lips together one more time before making the trip T.I. had just completed down his body. His head stopped and licked the younger rapper's neck and trailed along to his erect nipples, which he bathed with his tongue. After sufficiently teasing both of them, he continued on his pilgrimage down the illustrious body that he came to crave. He kissed each one of the abs in his man's tight six-pack set before kissing a circle around his bellybutton. T.I.'s dick hit his chin because it was pleading with him for attention so he got down to work and took as much of it into his wanting mouth as he could. His sucks were long and slow at first, savoring the taste of his man, before he sped up and delivered short, fast, and friction-filled sucks, much to the utter delight of his lover. Precum stained the St. Lunatic rapper's lips as he continued working on his man's anxious pole, bobbing his head back and forth trying to give him all the pleasure he could handle and more. One of the younger rapper's hands found its way behind the man's head and this encouraged him to keep doing what he was doing even more. He loved pleasing his lover like this. He used his tongue to lick the underside like it was a popsicle and he was a hungry kid.

The young rapper arched his back in pleasure and managed to push more of himself into Nelly mouth, which he accepted willingly. His tongue swirled in all different types of shapes on his man's shaft until he started trailing down to his moistens balls. He licked one with the extreme tip of his tongue and then the other before taking them both within his mouth and using his teeth to ever so gently gnaw at them. This created am immense pleasure and with the addition of his strong hand going up and down his shaft with long, precise strokes, T.I. knew he wouldn't last much longer. Nelly sped up with his strokes and opted for short, fast ones because he felt that tingle in his man's balls that he just felt not to long ago. He still kept teasing the younger rapper's balls with his flickering tongue as his hand continued to pump the caramel colored rapper's aching dick. His eyes fluttered to the back of his head as his body betrayed him and surrendered to the man's touch and advances. A hot stream of the white liquid rose up from within his thick organ and met with water outside his body as his man continued stroking his rapidly softening meat. After every drop was extracted from his now soft dick, Nelly got to his feet and pinned his lover against the wall, their lips meeting.

"You like that?" he asked T.I. as they broke apart.

"Uh huh," was all he could muster to say, his eyes still closed. He sounded like a cute little boy. He was Nelly's cute little boy.

"I like you."

"I like you too," he responded, finally opening his eyes.

They continued on with a normal shower and quickly out because they knew that they were probably late as it is. T.I. was the first to get out and grabbed a nearby towel because his body was cold and he was developing slight goosebumps. The sun had disappeared, he noticed, when he stepped into the bedroom and peered out through the glass balcony doors. He was slipping on a pair of black silk boxers when Nelly came out of the bathroom drying his hair. The caramel colored rapper made his way into their large walk-in closet and since he heard on the news program they were watching earlier that the gallery opening was the black tie event of the season in Saint-Tropez, he bypassed his regular style of clothing and went straight for the suits. He decided on a midnight blue Versace pinstripe suit and gathered some dress shoes and black socks to round out the outfit. The St. Lunatic rapper tossed him the lotion he was just using and T.I. laid his suit on the bed before he began rubbing his body down with the cream, which had a faint lavender scent to it. The older rapper found a solid black Armani suit with a soft red shirt and matching tie. He rummaged through some things to find an appropriate pair of dress shoes before returning to the room.

They talked to each other as they got dressed. They would get interrupted every few minutes by Nelly distracting his man in some way. Whether it was with one of his everlasting kisses or a simple hug or even a punch, the St. Lunatic rapper was sure that he was being a bad boy and he loved every minute of it. He made his way back into the closet because he forgot a belt for himself and also got one for his man because he noticed that he didn't have one on either. T.I. was tucking in his sky blue colored shirt into his pants when the older rapper came and hand delivered his belt to him. He couldn't help himself and quickly moved in for a kiss from his skinny prince once again. They broke apart after a while, the caramel colored rapper lingering there for a moment because he wanted more, and continued to get dressed. He finished putting his shirt into his pants and looped the belt around his slim body before disappearing to the bathroom to find an appropriate cologne to splash on himself. He returned to the bedroom and stared at the older man because he looked so good. T.I. wandered over to him and just looked into his eyes before checking his complete image out. He noticed that his tie was fixed unevenly so he decided to correct it. The moment was cute as he was fixing his man's tie.

"You lookin' sharp there my man," T.I. said as he finished messing with the tie. It was fastened perfectly now.

"I'm rockin' the Armani huh?"

"Oh yea! It's making me hot," he cutely confessed as he looked away for a moment.

The St. Lunatic rapper wrapped his arms around the younger man's slim body. "Then maybe we should stay in tonight. I have a few things in mind that I could be doing to you."

"Just a few baby?"

"You wouldn't be disappointed though."

"I never am."

"So you wanna stay in or what cutie?" he asked as he kissed T.I. on the cheek.

"Naw. I mean we're already ready and all. Might as well just go. I'm really looking forward to it anyway. I can have you anytime I want shawty."

"Yes. Yes you can. And don't ever forget it. Put your tie on and let's roll up outta here."

T.I. made a face. "I hate wearing ties. Can't I just go open collar? It's more comfortable that way."

"It's a black tie event baby. Plus it completes the suit. Come on. Don't make that face."

"I don't wanna."

"Please Tip baby," Nelly coaxed his man by sweetly kissing him on the lips.

"What makes you think you can get your way like that?"

"Because I know you. And I know you really want to go to this opening. So just suck it up and put it on already."

"Aight I'm going I'm going. Don't gotta yell at me."

"Sometimes it's the only way to get your point across."

"Keep it up. See what happens."

"I wouldn't dare. The sex is way too good for me to be a bad boy."

"I thought so."

Nelly let go of him and he walked over to a nearby mirror and started putting on the dark blue bow tie that went with his suit. The St. Lunatic rapper watched him intently, his eyes browsing over every inch of his body several times over. He was beginning to have second thoughts about going to the opening because his man was looking so fly in his suit and he really wanted a piece of him right now. Again. It meant a lot to T.I. because he did like art though so he was going to do it. He was interested in art as well but if given the choice to go there tonight or stay right here and play with the caramel colored rapper, the choice was already made for him by his body. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he fetched it and answered it. It was the driver informing him that he was outside and waiting for them. The young rapper finally got his tie on to where it was comfortable enough for him but still looked perfect and checked himself out one last time in the full length mirror before grabbing his overcoat from the closet and putting it on. Nelly grabbed his as well and they made their through the house and to the front door. With everything securely locked away behind them, they got into the limo and made their way to one of the social events of the year in Saint-Tropez.


	50. Chapter 50

*NOTE* I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Both Nelly and T.I. stole a few kisses from each other on the ride to the art gallery but neither seemed to mind or complain about it. They were just enjoying each other's company and finally doing something other than staying in the palace they were renting. This was the first real event they've attended since their vacation started and although the younger rapper had no problems with just staying at home and cuddling with his man, it was also good to get out and do different things. They could mess around any time they wanted because they were free and had all the time in the world to enjoy each other in the most intimate of ways. The St. Lunatic rapper heard on the news program that many socialites and Saint-Tropez royalty were going to be in attendance and wasn't disappointed when they pulled up and the place was packed. One thing was different though. There were hardly any photographers. There were a few but they were more interested in taking photos of the architecture of the building and the paintings inside to even notice anyone. This was great because neither rapper wanted their pictures to be taken for they didn't want it getting back to the States and tabloids. The two excited men exited their limo and walked directly into the beautiful gallery.

They met a warm woman who was checking a list to make sure no uninvited people crashed the party and taking coats. T.I. was the first to meet with her and handed her his overcoat as he told her his name; Clifford Harris. It was easier to just use his real name because it would not only arouse less suspicion but he didn't feel like explaining why his name was only two letters if he decided to use his rap personas. Plus, he didn't want anyone there knowing who either of them was so this way was the safest. She quickly went down the list with a pen and stopped almost instantly toward the bottom. She smiled as the tip of the pen touched the paper and she unclipped the velvet rope to allow him access into the magnificent structure that was before them. Nelly was next and the woman found his name faster than she did the younger rapper's, almost as if she knew him. It was possible but he figured she would've asked for an autograph if she did recognize who he was. Once again, the velvet rope clicked open and allowed yet another person into the entrance of one of the most exclusive parties the French Riviera had ever seen. Both men made sure to keep their distance from each other and kept their hands, and most importantly, lips to themselves because someone was watching. Someone was always watching.

The lobby of the art museum was grand to say the very least. There was a beautiful fresco of a savannah with numerous flowers and animals painted across the entire ceiling of the lobby. An ancient Persian rug with a fierce wooly mammoth adorned one of the walls and a sparkling glass table was in the center of the room with the rarest black orchids sitting on top of it in a Ming vase, similar, decoration wise, to one of the vases that they discovered in the house they were staying at. T.I. honestly couldn't see anything else being more exquisite than the room they were currently in but they still had the entire museum to discover. His insides lit up like an excited child on Christmas morning as he caught Nelly looking at him and smiling. He gave him a sexy look until they were disrupted by another woman's voice. She was one of the curators of the new museum and informed the whole group of her name and a little history of how the museum got to where it was right now. Everyone paid close attention to what was being said to them because they were genuinely interested in how the art museum came to be. After the rather lengthy introduction, the mayor of the city of Saint-Tropez walked up from the crowd to say a few words himself before the tour finally began.

It felt weird, but good, not knowing anyone at the gala as the two sophisticated rappers roamed around only having each other to talk to. After the head curator gave her introduction speech and the mayor was finished with his words, a few more curators came out and the large group was broken into a few smaller ones. Nelly and T.I. were in the same group with two middle-aged couples, a man in his twenties, two ladies in their early twenties who looked to be best friends, and an elderly man that looked like he had seen war in his lifetime. Everyone seemed as interested in the art and the museum in general as much as the younger rapper was and he was glad because he thought that they would offer more insight to some of the pieces they were about to see. Once their new curator was done with a little introductory speech of his own, it came as a little surprise to both rappers that he was a black man who looked to be in his mid twenties, they all proceeded to leave the lobby and got the tour under way. He explained some of the works and the inspiration behind the mural on the ceiling as they were walking; causing everyone to look up once more to see what he was talking about. He spoke with great detail and fact about the pieces of art that the caramel colored rapper couldn't help but linger on his every word.

There were several different rooms, the curator explained to the group, which were inspired by either different great artists of all time or different periods of art themselves. The first room they visited, like the lobby, had another rug of a wooly mammoth but it wasn't the same. This one had light brown fur and tusks that seemed to go on forever. After a warning not to touch anything from the guide, the group was let into the ancient room. It seemed to T.I. that this was a mixture of an art gallery as well as a museum as he walked around looking at all the different pieces, Nelly not to far behind him admiring the art as well. There were authentic and very well preserved art pieces by cavemen that looked to be drawn from stone and sticks and other sharp objects that could make a dent in the stone. Many drew themselves, with very little detail of course, while some others opted to draw landscapes and even animals; the most popular being snakes. It was truly amazing to see these pieces that had survived thousands of years by eluding time, erosion, and every other natural disaster to be where they are now. The caramel colored rapper wanted to touch some of the pieces, to get a sense of what they felt like, but he restrained himself.

After they passed the caveman stage of the evolution of art, that's what the director kept referring to the tour as, they came upon pilgrim art. The first thing the group noticed upon entering this new room was all the paintings of the various kings and queens that ruled in that time period. There was even a very well depicted painting, oil on canvas, of Christopher Columbus before he embarked on his journey to discover new land with his ships; the Niña, Pinta, and Santa Maria. T.I. studied the painting carefully because the artist did an exceptional job of capturing the mood and time when it was painted and it had a lot of emotion behind it. There were also scale models of each of the ships, as well as a few more important ones of that time. They were slightly bigger than normal toy boats but he was sure they cost millions of dollars to build. The detail put into them alone was extraordinary. Hanging on the wall was what most believed to be one of the first known maps made of the world, where many accepted that it was flat rather than round. After the curator, whose name was Donovan, explained what was fact and fiction with Christopher Columbus and his journey as well as many other things in the room, they continued their tour and Nelly and T.I. were walking closer to each other than ever before.

The St. Lunatic rapper didn't think he was going to have this much fun at this opening. The gallery was simply breathtaking and all the employees were friendly and so knowledgeable about art and life in general that the time was getting away from them. He could tell the younger rapper was into it as well because of how he would listen to what Donovan had to say and ask intelligent questions that kept their guide on his toes. The next room they became introduced to was the medieval century one. There was an exaggerated suit of armor that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. It would've lost its value, of course, if it were cleaned as T.I. gazed at it, noticing the many rust stains as well as numerous scratches, from sword strikes and battles no doubt. The feathers that adorned the helmet were dried out completely and looked like they would break if anyone so much as breathed a little harder than normal while close to them. This room's theme was mainly weapons. Many different and traditional weapons laid on the walls and glass covered displays from normal swords to sais to lances. Donovan explained the whole sport, and sometimes competition to the death, of jousting to the group as T.I. looked at one very pointy and deadly lance that was hanging on the wall.

"This is a full scale replica of King Arthur and his legendary knights of the round table," he explained as the group huddled around the infamous table and its patrons. "It is said to be one of the most accurate pieces in the world that portrays this time period."

"It's exquisite," one of the older ladies said as her husband was holding her hand. She leaned a little closer to look at it in greater detail. "Absolutely exquisite."

"I wish I was back in that time period," T.I. whispered to Nelly as Donovan kept talking.

"Why?"

"Just to see what it was like. To see a real joust. Everything."

"Yea. I would've loved to see you in a suit of armor baby. It would've been fun taking it off and playing with your sword."

"You crazy yo. And horny huh?"

"Maybe. You having a good time?"

"Hell yea! This stuff is so interesting. You think I'm a nerd now huh?"

"Naw. Just someone with substance that cares about more things than just making money and looking cute. I love that about you. And I'm enjoying myself a lot too. I mean this is a frikin' replica of the Knights of the Round Table! How much more serious can you get than that?"

"Not much. It's so cool."

"Middle names were a big deal in these times," Donovan continued. "Many believed that the middle name you were given was what your character meant and what you would be. Now my middle name is Donovan and that means dark warrior by Irish terminology. In medieval times, many would consider me dangerous simply because of that. There was no facts to prove this of course, more hearsay, but many of the people during this time did believe it and thus acted accordingly when they learned of someone's middle name. Why don't some of you tell me your middle names and I'll see if I can tell you if you were to be feared or not," he mused.

Many of the group informed him that they didn't have any middle names. "Belle," one of the younger girls spoke up.

"You would've had all the knights going crazy over you. It means beautiful." She gleefully smiled at this response.

"Khalil," the war torn older man said in a raspy voice.

"Friend or friendly," came Donovan's response. "That's Arabic isn't it?"

"Yes. So no one would've feared me back then huh?" he laughed.

"No sir. Anyone else care to know what their personality would've been perceived as solely by their middle name alone?"

"Joseph," T.I. said as he kept staring at King Arthur visage.

"Its origin is in Hebrew. From what I know it means `God shall add' or something along those lines. As you may also know, Joseph was the father of Jesus and the husband of Mary in the Bible. It has a strong biblical roots and spiritual meaning so you would be seen as a holy figure or someone that was pure in those times."

T.I. smiled faintly as he finished looking at the sculpture of King Arthur and looked at Nelly. "Tell him yours," he said to the man he loved.

Nelly stared at Donovan for a short while before speaking up. "Iral," he said in his strong, masculine voice.

"Say it again."

"Iral."

"Spelled I-R-A-L?"

"Yea."

"I`ve never heard that name before. I honestly don't know what it means man. I'll have to look it up."

"It's aight man."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Actually no. I never thought to ask my parents. I was named after my dad."

"Interesting," the curator said as he studied the rapper. "Sorry I couldn't be more help sir."

"It's no problem. And you don't have to call me sir."

"Sorry. Habit."

The group laughed at the response Donovan gave and left the medieval inspired room and continued on the tour. He informed the crowd that the rest of the tour was pretty much going to be art from some of the most renowned artists of all time. There were specific rooms that were dedicated to the likes of Vincent Van Gough, Pablo Picasso, and Leonardo Da Vinci. These rooms displayed all of their most prominent pieces of art as well as offered a detailed look into their often disturbing and traumatic lives. It was awe inspiring as the group passed through time and history once more and listened carefully to everything that was being said to them. Nelly was a bit disappointed in himself that he never even bothered to ask either of his parents what his own middle name meant but he knew he liked it. He always liked it and it did make him feel good to know that someone as knowledgeable in history as Donovan was hadn't heard of the name before. It made him feel unique also because he never met anyone with that name in his life so far. The tour moved on to the last room, which was a collage of paintings from many different artists utilizing numerous different techniques of painting. Donovan thanked and informed everyone that champagne and hors d'oeuvres were being served at their grand ballroom.

The entire group followed their leader to the ballroom which was in the very back of the building. There were a pair of huge oak-finished doors that guarded the entrance to the ballroom and as Donovan opened it, the cluster of people stared at the beautiful sight before them. Three magnificent chandeliers lit the overly large room and created a comfortable and smooth feel to it. As they all entered, they noticed that some of the other groups were already there mingling with each other, laughing, sipping champagne, and just having a good time. Nelly walked closely behind his man as they walked up to the table and each grabbed a glass of the drink. They also noticed that the other table had hors d'oeuvres they recognized like caviar on crackers to shrimp with marinara sauce as well as things neither had ever seen before. The St. Lunatic rapper dipped a few shrimp in the marinara sauce before popping them into his mouth. There was a great buzz in the room and more and more people entered and made their way to the drinks. It was plain to see that the opening was a huge success because everyone looked like they enjoyed the art, the architecture of the building, and the free drinks most of all. The mayor got up on stage and gave his closing remarks before exiting.

The two sophisticated rappers stayed and mingled with people, mostly from their own group, as the crowd started to thin as time went on. When Nelly checked his Rolex watch, he saw that it was a couple minutes past twelve and he was getting tired. Most of the people from their group had since left and T.I. came up to him and wanted to leave because he was also tired. They saw Donovan talking to his fellow curators on their way out and went to thank him for the wonderful show he put on. Again he apologized to the St. Lunatic rapper for not knowing what his name meant, neither of the other curators knew what it meant either, and they left out of the grand ballroom and walked back through the gallery alone until the came upon the lobby. Many people had already left and there were now no photographers when they exited the building and saw their limo waiting for them. They hopped into their long black ride and the driver sped off back to the mansion which they called home for the time they were here. The caramel colored rapper tossed his overcoat on the chair next to him, rested his head back on the seat, and immediately began loosening his bow tie. Once it was loose enough for this throat to breathe again he looked at Nelly, who was doing the same thing in a very sexy way.

"What'd you think?" he questioned the older man.

"It was great. I enjoyed myself. What about you?" he asked as he got closer to the slim body that belonged to him.

"It was cool. Our tour guide was really smart. I liked that."

"Donovan right? He was. Nice guy."

"We have to get some of that champagne for ourselves. It was good."

"Did you get the name?"

"No."

"Me either. It was good though. Are you glad you came baby?"

"Yea."

"See? It was easily worth the price of putting on one bow tie for a couple of hours wasn't it?"

He laughed. "Yea. It was. I'm tired," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Aww my poor baby," Nelly said as he wrapped his arms around his skinny prince and T.I., in turn, rested his head on the older rapper's shoulder. "You had too much fun huh?"

"Couldn't help it."

"How `bout I give you a little present?"

He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled wickedly. "Come here my mysterious little Iral," he said seductively before Nelly lowered his head and their lips caught in a kiss.

"I'm your Iral huh?"

"Oh yea. Every part of you."

"Well then Joseph, which is really cute for you baby, why don't you come and mark me as your own so the world would know. Can I call you Joe?" he asked as he laughed a little.

"No! You're lucky I'm letting you call me Joseph. I hate Joe!"

"Okay okay. No Joe. Now how about my kiss?"

"Can't. We're home."

"Damn!"

They pair broke apart and gathered up their things as the driver pulled into the long driveway that led up to the house. He disappeared after a generous tip and the two rappers made their way into the dark house. There was a coat rack on the corner of the foyer as they entered and T.I. went and hung his coat on one of the pegs with Nelly following suit not to long after. The older rapper immediately went upstairs as T.I. found his way to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water to drink. He looked outside from the kitchen window to see the black water beating on the sand and the half moon's light trying it's best to illuminate everything it possibly could. After gulping the water down, he turned off the lights and the house became dark again as he walked up the lonely stairs and to his bedroom. He saw the St. Lunatic rapper in his boxers walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth as he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly began taking off his shoes. He really was tired and was getting a slight headache. The shoes gradually came off and then the shirt and tie and belt. The exhausted rapper got up and draped everything on a nearby chair so they wouldn't catch wrinkles and because he was a neat freak before returning to the bed and pulling the covers over his almost naked body.

"Thank you for planning this. I really had a great time," he said softly when he felt Nelly climb into the bed next to him.

"Your welcome baby. Let's get some sleep."

"Yea. I love you."

"I love you," Nelly said back and innocently pecked his man on the cheek.

It was another lazy day as the two relaxed rappers sat out on the patio on the swing and just stared out at the ocean. The sun was hot but not overly so as they talked to each other and drank orange juice from their glasses. After they finished officially discovering the house and all the goodies it had to offer, they found out that it also came with an indoor basketball court and T.I. challenged his man on the court sometime. The older rapper, being the highly competitive person he was, didn't refuse and even told his man that he could and would take him anytime he decided. The caramel colored rapper knew he was a bit on the shorter side, not by much, but if there was one thing he knew, it was basketball. It was one of the main things that kept him out of trouble as a youth growing up in Atlanta and he had every intention of wiping the floor with his smirking rapper boyfriend. He was a little worried because he hadn't seen the St. Lunatic rapper play before but he heard how good he was through various charity games he played in his career so far. But as far as he could tell, he was more into football and baseball than basketball and he knew that little piece of information was going to give him the edge he needed to shut the older man up once and for all.

Since he went to the gallery opening, Nelly has been concerned because he really had no idea what his middle name meant and it bothered him to no end. He wasn't going to call his mother; he was going to save that as a last resort because he didn't tell her where he was but rather that he was going to be very busy. He hated lying to her but he wanted to avoid the conversation of why he was going on vacation because that would raise more questions and she would eventually put two and two together to figure everything out about why he was really here. He was comfortable enough with his sexuality now, after struggling with it since he first met T.I., but he just physically couldn't bring himself to tell his mother that he was in love with another man. Something always stopped him. He tried looking up the meaning online and was surprised when his search came up empty. He didn't know the origin of the name, what it meant, or anything. The caramel colored rapper tried one afternoon as well but also came up with nothing. He did love hearing the young rapper call him by it though because it just sounded so sweet coming from his lips. The older rapper decided to talk to his mom about it when he got back to the States because he really wanted to know now.

The afternoon was upon them and they hadn't done much of anything all day. The sun was still bright, refusing to be replaced by the moon, as both men were still on the patio relaxing on the swing. A cool gust of air blew their way and it felt good kissing their skin. They talked the whole day about nothing and Nelly swore that every time his young love called him Iral he lost a piece of his mind. T.I. knew the effect his calling the older rapper by his middle name had on him by his simple body language and he kept doing it because he loved driving his man crazy with lust and passion. The St. Lunatic rapper managed to cut him off a couple of times from saying it again by forcing their lips together but, in all honesty, he really couldn't keep up with his skinny prince. It developed into a mini game that he lost in a heartbeat. T.I. was too good for him; the man had skills that went far beyond rapping. He decided to give the worn out rapper a break for a while and started calling him the traditional Cornell once more. After a thank you kiss to seal their deal, they continued to relax themselves and counting the many birds that flew by; they were up to fifty collectively. T.I. got bored because there wasn't really anything to do and he wanted to be active now. He had to run or jump or something.

"How `bout that game now Iral---oops I mean Cornell?" he innocently said.

"How about I just take you right here nigga? Just for calling me that."

"Naw man! The only kind of taking you gonna be doing is taking me to the court and tryin' to beat me."

"Aww come on! I like the other kind of taking way better. More pleasure involved."

"You said I could challenge you anytime I wanted. What you chickening out punk?"

"You know who you talking to kid? I didn't want to embarrass you but if you want to get your ass killed on the court then let's go."

"It's gonna be fun when you lose," T.I. mocked.

"Yea? I'll help you pick up the pieces after I crush you baby."

"I'm so sure shawty. I'm so sure."

They both got up and made their way up to their bedroom because neither was wearing the proper attire to play basketball. T.I. was the first to slip out of his jean shorts and replace them with a baby blue pair of basketball ones. He put on a black tank top and went into the closet to fetch himself a pair of Nikes for the competition. Nelly found a pair of his black basketball shorts as well and he also put on a black tank top before going to find a pair of shoes appropriate enough to step on the court with. When he returned, the caramel colored rapper was busy lacing up and tying his shoes to even bother with him. How did he manage to always look so damn sexy? The St. Lunatic rapper snapped himself out of his daydream and sat on the opposite end of the bed and began putting on his shoes as well. He had to seriously concentrate on this game because he didn't know how good the caramel colored rapper was and he was not going to underestimate him because that could cost him the game and more importantly, bragging rights. They finished dressing in silence and eagerly walked down to the basketball court. Something had to be proven to someone. A score had to be settled and neither man was backing down or going to give up on their chance to outshine the other.

The court was immaculate and looked like it hadn't been used before as both rappers stepped onto it. T.I. drank from a bottle of Evian water as he sized the man in front of him up and down. A doubt or two flickered through his mind as he did this but he dismissed it because he was not going to lose here. He caught Nelly looking at him, a mocking smile plastered across his face, and he walked up to him and punched his arm. The St. Lunatic rapper laughed as he grabbed him and hugged him tightly, lifting him off the ground on several occasions. He kissed everywhere on his neck and cheeks and T.I. was uninterested because of his cocky attitude and how he automatically thought he had this match won even before it started. The caramel colored rapper wriggled free and dropped down to his feet as he put his game face on. It was time to teach his arrogant boyfriend a lesson or two about basketball because he deserved it. The game was set. The first person to reach twenty-one points would be the winner and they decided to play half court in the interest of time and seeing as this would offer a more intimate game a full court one wouldn't. With the rules in play, both men stared at each other hard before Nelly went to fetch the ball and officially begin the game.

"I'll give you the first ball Tip."

"Naw nigga. I got a coin right here. We gonna play this shit right," T.I. said as he pulled out a quarter from the pocket of his pants. "You gonna call it?"

"Heads," he replied as the young rapper flipped the coin high into the air. It dropped to the floor with a clank and they both looked at it.

"I believe that's tails sir."

"See? God knew you needed all the help you could get so he gave you first ball."

"Just shut up and let's play!"

The men got into their opposing positions and stared deeply at each other, competition fierce within both of their eyes and faces. He began dribbling the ball, not sure of what his first play was going to be yet or what he was truly up against in his opponent. He had to use his size to his advantage and he instantly got an idea that he would utilize when, and if, he needed it. Nelly had his arms out slightly in the defensive position as T.I. made his first play of the game. He quickly faced his back to the other rapper and began dribbling the ball down toward the hoop. Nelly followed him closely, their bodies coming into contact with each other's on many occasions. The caramel colored rapper wasn't going to let that bother him as he made his way under the hoop and shot the ball up. Out of nowhere though the St. Lunatic rapper jumped into the air and hit the ball away, causing it to go out of bounds. He had the advantage of height and was definitely using it. The young rapper wasn't bothered by this because it was just the first play and he expected it to be blocked because he was still getting a feel for how his man played the sport. He went to retrieve the ball and tossed it to his man as they switched positions and he could tell that Nelly was concentrating hard on this game.

The older rapper dribbled the ball right through his man's defenses and scored the first basket of the game. He tossed the ball back to him and instead of running down the court; the caramel colored rapper opted to take a three point shot. Nelly didn't think he was going to do this and didn't see it coming until well after the other rapper's feet was securely behind the three-point-line and then his body became suspended in air, letting the ball go at the critical point of his jump. The orange basketball swooshed around the metal rim for a full three rotations before finally falling through and gently caressing the net. That pumped him up even more as he went to get the ball and tossed it to the stunned man in front of him. Taking a page out of the younger rapper's book, Nelly decided to try a three point shot of his own. He kept dribbling the ball and waiting for the right moment to score. He took too long, however, and T.I. swiped the ball away from his once firm grasp and ran it down to court and to score yet another basket. The St. Lunatic rapper had a look on his face before getting into the defensive position to try and ward another one of his man's attempt to score. He attempted to steal the ball for himself but T.I. ran a circle around him and managed to score once again.

The extremely heated game between the two talented rappers was taken to a new level of game-play and competition as each man fought hard to win the match. The score was twelve to ten T.I. because he managed to score another three point throw as well as a sweet lay-up over his man's head. Both were now sweating profusely and it almost began to bother the caramel colored rapper when his man took off his tank top and tossed it aside; sweat glistening down his chiseled body from his chest to his abs and disappearing once they hit his basketball shorts. He honestly didn't know if the St. Lunatic rapper did this because he was truly hot of in an attempt to throw him off his game. Whatever the reason though, he was not going to let it get to him, even though Nelly did look so damn good all sweaty with his heart beating fast in his chest and him breathing hard. Concentrate; he had to concentrate. The older rapper managed to score the next two baskets in a row and grinned widely because he was finally in the lead. It was his ball once again as T.I. tossed it to him, the ball now being in play, and he just dribbled it, not knowing what to do as of yet. The two stared at each other, the sound of the basketball hitting the floor becoming a figment of their imagination.

Each man held the other's gaze for an eternity before Nelly let the ball slip out of his hand and it crashed against the wall and became motionless. He rushed up to his man and took his lips by surprise as he passionately kissed him and roamed his hands all over his slim body. T.I. was completely staggered by this but his brain suddenly started to register pleasure as one of the emotions going through his body and he didn't care anymore. He grabbed on to the St. Lunatic rapper's body and began kissing him back in a frenzy of bliss. He felt the back of his head hit the cool floor of the basketball court and the older rapper's weight on top of him, their lips never once being apart from each other. He laid on the floor with one knee up, both eyes closed, and both hands running along his man's sweaty spine as Nelly was on top of him, tasting a bit of salt from their kisses because of how much they were both sweating. His tongue flickered into the caramel colored rapper's mouth and gently began playing with the one it found there, the competitive basketball game they were once playing a distant memory to both. It was sinful how they were sprawled out on the basketball court with their hands running everywhere they could reach and their bodies struggling for air.

The game kept with it postponed status as the two men lying on the basketball court continued to become more and more vulnerable to the other. Nelly kissed him so softly and sweetly that he got lost in everything and wasn't even aware when the older rapper began pulling at his tank top in an attempt to get them off. His impulsiveness got the better of him though as he ripped the caramel colored rapper's tank top in half and tore it off his body. T.I. still didn't know what was going on until his wet back touched against the cold floor and he winced a little. He opened his eyes to find himself without a shirt on and its remains tossed aside like garbage, which it now was. One of his hands cupped the back of the older rapper's head as he felt his now hard dick thrashing and flailing against his boxers and shorts to be released and pleasured. He didn't know how far this was going to go and was not going to question it either because the strange sensation of having his man's sweaty body, with his heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart, pressed so intimately against his was making him hot. Extremely hot! The younger rapper arched his back; his chest came in direct contact with Nelly's because of this, before attempting to swallow his man's tongue and lips. Breathing was optional.

T.I.'s lips were a pinkish-red hue after the unexpected assault they received and his lover stopped it to begin exploring other avenues on his body. The first stop was his neck, where he touched with his lips and once again tasted salt because of sweat. He didn't care because he loved kissing the man under him anywhere on his body that he physically could. Soft moans escaped his lips as both his hands grabbed onto Nelly's head, encouraging him to do more and go faster, which he obliged. After the neck region was conquered, he moved on to the caramel colored rapper's nipples and started pleasing them with his equally eager tongue. They became even more erect upon contact as he licked one with his tongue and teased the other with the ball of his thumb. T.I. had a noticeable bulge in his basketball shorts as the St. Lunatic rapper continued down his trail of pleasure by kissing the man's well worked stomach, teasing each ab with his hot mouth. One of his hands gripped the younger rapper's shorts as if he were about to pull them down but it just stayed there; motionless. He waited for the right time before he slowly started sliding down T.I.'s shorts with his once frozen hand and placed kisses on the newly exposed pieces of his flesh. He was getting dangerously close to the younger man's prize.

"Uh! What about, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He tried to finish his sentence but failed miserably.

"Feels good huh?" Nelly responded, almost out of breath.

"The, oh, the game!" T.I. caught himself and tried to relax despite the shockwaves of pleasure his body was experiencing and his straining dick still fighting with his shorts. "What about the game?"

"What game baby boy?"

"Fuck! Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. And in the middle of a basketball game too."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as he stopped pulling the down younger rapper's shorts and instead moved back up to his neck and jaw. He started sucking on the skin.

"Uh uh," he weakly said as he raised his neck higher to grant his man better access to his skin.

"How `bout we ditch this game and go do something else more fun? You know you wanna."

"Naw kid. We gonna finish this shit. This part of your plan?"

"What plan?"

"Making me hot so I can't concentrate on the game and shit."

"What? You think I'm that sneaky? And I think I'm winning man. What fourteen to twelve?"

"Well that won't last for long. Get off me and let's play."

"Come on Tip," Nelly made one last ditch effort to get the man he loved to come to his side and play the game he really wanted to play. "I'm horny!"

"And now thanks to you so am I."

"You were looking so good. I just had to kiss you."

"Come on nigga. Let's play."

"Fine! If you wanna get yo ass kicked so damn bad then we'll play. How `bout if I win you give me some tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh no. We ain't betting on this game."

"Why? You scared you gonna lose?"

"Naw. I just don't wanna bet. You don't got anything I want shawty."

"Oh that fucked up Tip! Aight nigga. We'll see where your mouth is when I beat you. Let's play."

"About time."

Nelly was the first to get up off the floor and extended a hand, which T.I. grabbed and got back on his feet. He ran over to the ball and got it and they decided to do another coin toss because both forgot who's ball it was due to their sidetracking moment that felt so good. Once in the air, Nelly called heads once more and the result came out the very same as it did last time, much to the delight of the young rapper. He dribbled the ball as they got into position; the St. Lunatic was upset, he could tell by looking into his eyes, because he didn't get what he was hoping to from their little timeout from the game. The sexual energy was brought to an all-time high now as the ball was in play. The caramel colored rapper shot another three pointer right off the bat and the ball was touched by nothing but the net before slamming down on the floor and hugging the wall once more. He retrieved and tossed it to his opponent and he could tell that the older man was running a play through his mind. T.I. stepped in front of him in a defensive position as his man began dribbling down the court, shooting it up as both were under the basket. He managed to smack it away and it ended up out of bounds. They resumed their positions as the ball went into play once more.

Nelly had a great jump shot. He jumped up from the three-point-line and used his height advantage over his opponent to sink the orange globe into the hoop high in the sky. The ball bounced off the backboard and the rim twice before actually going in. Back in the defensive position, he fumbled guarding the younger rapper and he managed to score. He used his stealth, slim body, and natural quickness to score as well as make another lay-up on the St. Lunatic rapper. He smiled faintly as he tossed the ball back T.I., who had a chance to take the game right here because the score was now nineteen to seventeen in his favor. He had to concentrate. He had to win this game. Adrenaline pumped throughout his body and he could feel his heart doing back flips in his chest because of all the adrenaline that was constantly pumping in and out of the vital organ. Opting that it was too risky to shoot another three pointer, he ran the ball and jumped up in the air once he felt he was close enough to the hoop before releasing it. Nelly's built frame suddenly appeared in front of him and he not only managed to grab the ball into his grasp but also accidentally knock his young love out of the air. He crashed on his butt hard on the floor and needed a minute to catch his breath. His muscles were tense.

Nelly walked over to him. "You gonna call a foul baby?"

"Nah. Your ball," he said as he energetically hopped up to his feet and went on the defensive.

He took the ball to the hoop but T.I. managed to knock it out of his hands before he could even attempt his shot. Nelly had to give the man his props. He was not willing to give up and was determined as ever to win this game. He was this little, skinny guy with all this energy and he did play a mean game of basketball. He was good. It was the St. Lunatic rapper's ball since it was knocked out of bounds as he made another attempt to get a basket but came up short. The caramel colored rapper tried for a lay-up but it was incomplete as the older rapper knocked it out of his hands. It was down to the wire now and each man brought their best game because neither of them wanted to lose. Their defensive skills were sharpened as neither managed to score any points the last few plays but both were getting tired. T.I.'s muscles were sore, especially because of the fall and Nelly's arms and legs were on fire. He honestly didn't think the younger rapper would put up as good a match as he was. When his defense was weakened, the older rapper managed to capitalize and score, brining him one step closer to victory. It was T.I.'s ball and he shot a three and missed. Nelly fetched the ball and shot a three pointer himself and sank it. The game was over with an official score of twenty-two to nineteen.

The ball bounced to a corner of the court where it met with the sides of two walls and remained still. T.I. fell to the ground and sprawled his entire body out on the wooden surface as he looked up at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes. He was exhausted from head to toe because that was one of the most intense games of basketball he ever played. Beads of sweat from his naked upper torso dripped onto the wooden floor as he took time to absorb everything that just happened. He lost. He came so close and lost. It was disappointing but he knew he tried his hardest and played a damn good game of basketball. Nelly had to give him that. His head was spinning a little but he did feel it when the older rapper came and sat beside him because he felt a cool air brush against his upper body, making his nipples hard because they were cold. Neither said a word, mainly because they were catching their breaths, and the St. Lunatic rapper decided to lie down next to his man. Slowly but surely their heart beats returned to normal, their pulses stopped racing, and the endless fountain of adrenaline that once mingled with their blood was now short in supply. Nelly was watching the ceiling at first until he shifted his body to face his skinny prince, who still had his eyes shut.

"Damn baby. You were on fire!" he said as he continued to stare at the side of his man's face. "I had no idea you were that good."

His head finally stopped spinning and calmed down. He opened his eyes and shifted his body to face Nelly's. "I told you I was good. But you're better. I'll give it to you. Come on. Let me have it."

"Naw Tip. I'm not like that. I won yea but I ain't gonna rub it in your face and shit."

"Whatever you say man."

"It's not good sportsmanship plus I don't want you getting mad at me. You know how you be doing when you get mad at me."

"No. What you talking `bout?"

"Don't wanna give a brotha any yo."

"Oh Cornell. You and sex. It's your best friend huh?"

"Nope. That'd be you baby."

"Who knew you'd be so hooked on having sex with a nigga. Wonder what your fans would think?" T.I. said as evilness blanketed his tone.

"They won't know because ain't no one gonna tell them! And how quickly you seem to forget that you also have fans T.I."

"Oh I never forget that I got fans."

"And what would they think if they found out their beloved rapper gets down with a nigga?"

"Dunno. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea baby. What?"

"Did you feel shame or anything when you told Murphy about how you really felt?"

Hearing his former best friend's name hurt a little. "No. I felt ashamed because I was lying to him. I've never been ashamed of you or what my feelings for you are."

"Oh."

"I mean I was confused for a long time about why I felt for you the way I did but you know I couldn't fight it. I couldn't be apart from you without starting to think about you. How you looked. The things you say. The things you did. That's how I knew what I felt was love because you were always on my mind. I'm not embarrassed or regret loving you for one moment because it's been so rewarding that I could never stop now. I'm hooked on you Cliff. Always have been."

"Yea."

"Why'd you ask me that?"

"I dunno. It just popped into my mind."

"Do you think I'm embarrassed about us?" he seriously asked as he stared into the man's hazel eyes.

"No. No! It wasn't that."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. Yea. I was just wondering."

"You ashamed of us?"

"You kidding me? I was confused too but when you told me you loved me in Miami, you don't know what that did to me. I thought it was a dream at first then I thought that you weren't talking to me. But when I finally got it, I was so gone on you that I didn't care if what we had was right or wrong anymore. All I cared about was you. And I still do."

"You think what we have is wrong?"

"No! Yes! I dunno!"

The St. Lunatic rapper stared at him in pure disbelief. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I meant to say no baby."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. No lie."

"So why does it feel like you're lying to me then?"

"I'm not! I'm not Cornell. I know what we have is different but I know in my heart that its love. I never questioned that. It's just that relationships like ours aren't generally accepted by the masses of people."

"Fuck them! Don't let that bother you Tip. You're never going to do something that pleases everyone. You'll kill yourself trying and still won't accomplish anything. I know what I feel for you and that's good enough for me," he said in a slightly angry tone as he reached for T.I.'s hand and placed it over his own chest. "You feel that? That beats for you baby. My hearts beats for you. For your love. Don't ever question that."

"I know. I know."

"I know they won't ever accept us. That it'll always be an uphill battle but I've accepted that because you're more than worth it and I won't lose you over some stupid shit like other people's ignorance and selfishness!"

"I won't. This relationship is worth it to me. You're worth it to me Cornell baby and those close-minded people will not ruin what I've found with you. Something that I haven't managed to find with anyone else ever. I love you so much and I never once doubted your love for me. I never will."

"Good! Don't scare my like that baby."

"Sorry."

"I know it's hard and that we're going against everything that we once knew, but you gotta be strong Tip. We gotta be strong for each other when things get out of control because if we let shit get to us like I used to then we could seriously fuck up this relationship."

"You're one very smart man Cornell."

"And sexy durrty. Don't forget sexy!"

T.I. moved closer and closer to him. "Oh yes. Sexy too. Very sexy!" Their lips locked shortly after that.

"You're welcome," Nelly said out of nowhere when they broke apart.

"What?"

"That felt like a thank you kiss to me."

"Maybe it was."

"You gonna crush my dreams like that?"

"Just be happy you got a kiss nigga!"

"Oh I am. Definitely!"

"Aight then. I need a shower and that comfy bed. My body is sore."

"Yea. I'm pretty sore myself. That bed sounds so good right about now."

"Let's go hit the showers. I'll give you your reward for winning the game," T.I. said as he hopped up to his feet. He helped the older rapper up.

"Really? Let's go then! I'm following you sexy boy!" Nelly said as he smacked the caramel colored rapper on the butt and wrapped his arms around him, their sweaty bodies touching each other's.

"Ay! Can't wait until we get in the shower?"

"You know I can't help it. You got a sexy booty baby!"

A few days had passed since the well-played basketball game between the two gentlemen and the younger rapper was still a little upset at himself that he didn't win. He wondered over and over in his mind if he should challenge Nelly to another game but he didn't want to have do deal with it if he lost to him once again. In the end, he just sucked up his wounded pride and gave his man the props he deserved because he was not going to be a sore loser or a bad sport about it. Winning really mattered to him though. He really, really wanted it but finally managed to let it go and move on. More of the lazy days they had become so used to ensued on their dream vacation as they lounged around the luxurious house not doing much of anything but talking and messing with each other. They went out to one of the hottest clubs Saint-Tropez had to offer but neither liked it because the music was weak and the bartender didn't seem to mix the drinks to where they could enjoy them. They were either horribly diluted or packed to the brim with ice which eventually made it watery and not tasty. They stayed a while but were glad when they came home, still very much sober, and took a shower together, causing a love hangover shortly after their shower concluded.

The vacation had reached its three week mark and both rappers were so relaxed and free that they completely forgot about their alternate lives back in the States. It was all about them and what they wanted to do, which was not much because that's what vacations were made for. The St. Lunatic rapper promised his man that they would go out to the ocean that was practically in their backyard to swim because they hadn't done so the entire time they were there so far. The day passed like if it was any other, Nelly cooked them a marvelous lunch of shrimp and pasta, and they were cuddled on the sofa in the living room watching a movie. The moment was cute, to say the least, as they watched an action thriller than neither had seen before. T.I.'s manager called him earlier to let him know that his album had be certified triple platinum and the older rapper gave him one of the sweetest kisses for that. His head rested on the caramel colored rapper's broad shoulder as they watched the TV. The grandfather clock on the wall made the time of ten o' clock known to everyone in hearing distance of its bells and chimes as T.I. stared at it just to make sure it wasn't lying to him. He wanted to go swimming and, as fate would have it, the movie had wrapped moments after his mind began to wander.

"I wanna go swimming," he cutely said like a little boy.

"Now baby?" Nelly asked as he got up from the sofa and went to take the DVD from the player and put it back in the case. "You like the movie?"

"It was aight. I wanna go swimming though."

"Aight aight. You crazy yo."

"Why?"

"Cuz you wanna go swimming this late."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Anything is fun when you're around."

"So you gonna do it?" he asked hopefully as he too got up and walked behind him brushing his index finger along the older rapper's back in the process.

"Yea," he responded in an almost defeated voice.

"At least we're sure there'll be no paparazzi."

"That's true."

Nelly grabbed the now occupied DVD case and they walked back to the library to replace it before heading upstairs to find some swimming trunks for their late night swim. As time went by, the St. Lunatic rapper became more and more interested in what was going to happen out in the water because he never went swimming in the ocean so late before. He'd done it at his house in the past with a couple of his old girlfriends but they were in his pool but he did like it. It was somehow relaxing on many levels and he hoped he would get the same effect from the ocean. T.I. quickly slipped on a black and silver pair of swimming trunks over his boxers and tossed the shirt he was just wearing on his side of the bed as he scratched his head because he had an itch. Nelly took a little longer to get ready and they grabbed one large beach towel and two smaller ones before making their way to the back of the house and out into the night. The air was cool and crisp as it hit their exposed upper bodies while they walked out onto the sand and made their way toward the ocean. The moon was full and tried its absolute hardest to light every inch of the water but came up short as the older rapper spread the beach towel on the cold sand and stared out at the black and silver water mingling together.

T.I. came onto the towel and sat next to his man, his body a little cold because of the breeze that was blowing, but it did feel so good where they were. He just needed a little body heat to warm him up before jumping into the water that he swore in his mind was calling and talking to him. Nelly put one arm around his shoulder and held him close while they both stared out at the water, neither saying anything because they had nothing to say. They relaxed themselves a good half an hour on the beach towel before finally giving in to the subtle calls of the waves. T.I. was the first to jump into the water, running up to it like an excited little child before disappearing behind an overtly large wave. The St. Lunatic rapper followed his suit and before he knew it, both their bodies were dripping with saltwater, which was surprisingly warm and felt so good caressing their bare skin. It was innocent at first with the two rappers swimming around to get a feel of their new environment but a splash came out of no where and a major water fight started between the pair. It lasted a good while until their hands were too tired to go on so they called a truce for the time being and found a better use for their arms, wrapping them around the other man's craving body.

The caramel colored rapper walked through the water to get to where his man was before he hugged him, holding on tightly to his body because the moon did its job in setting an aura that neither could ignore or fight. His hands rested on the man's waist as Nelly's encircled his slim body and went straight for those two dimples at the small of his sexy back. Their lips instantly caught the other's in a kiss sent straight from heaven as their hands continued to rest in their chosen position for now. The moment created was raw and everything the younger rapper was hoping it would be. This was not his plan when he told the man he was kissing that he wanted to go swimming but he knew sooner or later that it would happen because, although he was a strong individual, he could never resist Nelly no matter how hard he tried. His own feelings were stronger than him and always seemed to grow even more powerful every time the St. Lunatic rapper would kiss him or touch him or even reprimand him sometimes. The moment the older rapper's hands touched him, blood started rushing to his dick and made it uncomfortable in his swimming trunks. He could feel the other man's hardening organ because he started grinding his hips against T.I.'s, which just felt so damn good.

Tongues erotically danced and beat against one another's in the game of love and passion as each man became oblivious to everything surrounding them. The cool air was only a distant memory, the moon's pale light forgotten in bliss, and even the ocean had to force itself to conform and accept the love and the saga that was known and Nelly and T.I. It was a beautiful scene that could not be made any more perfect in any way. The caramel colored rapper was his nectar. His very own sweet, couldn't ever get enough of nectar. Their bodies pressed against each others in their moment of passion, dependant on the other for support, as their crucial kiss kept with its steady rhythm, perfect pace, and idyllic disposition. T.I.'s lips teased his lover's over and over in an attempt to throw his tongue off its game and have him submit but the St. Lunatic rapper was far too experienced in the ways of the younger rapper to fall for his little tricks. His concentration was solely on making his skinny prince as happy as he was right now and no dirty trick of the other man's was going to break him down or make him waiver in his effort. Time had stopped when their lips were fit together so harmoniously but it came to an end when each man pulled away, finally able to breathe properly after forever.

"Isn't this nice?" T.I. asked as he rested his head on his man's broad chest, hearing his pounding heart in his ear.

"Yea. I'm glad you talked me into it."

"I know you baby. I knew you'd like it."

"Yes you do know me. Intimately."

"How many people can say that?"

"Not very many. You know me the best of course but I'd say a few of my ex-girlfriends know me pretty well too. You ain't got nothing to worry about though. No competition baby."

"I wasn't worried about that anyway. You mine now and you ain't going nowhere."

"Oh. Control me Tip. Control your man."

"I already do. Got you eating from the palm of my hand."

"You sure about that?"

"No doubts in my mind."

"Well you're wron---aww who the hell am I kidding? You do got it like that kid."

"Got you wrapped shawty."

"Never denied it."

"Just checking. Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ever going to tell your mom about us? About your feelings?"

The question came out of nowhere and hit Nelly hard. He didn't have a response. He didn't know how to. "Uh."

"I---"

"Why'd you just ask me that?"

"I dunno. It was on my mind I guess."

"Are you mad at me for not telling her about us already?" he seriously wanted to know.

"No. Nothing like that. I was just wondering if you were gonna tell her or not."

"It's hard for me Tip. I've wanted to tell her so many times before but I'm scared that---"

"She'll act like Murphy did?"

"Yea. No. Yea. Something like that. It's all so confusing."

"I know baby. I'm not putting any pressure on you or anything. I just wanted to know if you planned on telling her."

"Should I?"

"I can't tell you that Cornell. You have to do what you feel is right for you. It's not about me."

"Okay let me phrase it in a different way. And answer me honestly baby," he said as he stared at T.I. in the moonlight.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"Cornell. I can't bab---"

"Please. Just give me a straight answer. Put that always caring and giving person I know and love aside for a second and be selfish baby. Tell me. Please."

"The way I see, like I know our relationship is solid and everything but it would feel so much better if your mom approved of it and me. It'd be like the relationship is really valid and legit then. You get what I'm saying? It sounds stupid I know."

"No. I see what you're saying."

"You asked me to give you a straight answer and that's it. Yes I would like you to tell your mom about us but please, please don't do it because of me," he begged the older rapper as he gazed into his eyes. "I'm serious Cornell. If you don't wanna do it because you're not comfortable or you just can't then don't. I don't want you doing this for me. This has to be for you and only you. Something you want."

The rapper was deep in thought. "I dunno if I can. I couldn't take her disappointment in me. And what if she does act like Murphy and turn her back on me? How could I deal with that?" he said as his voice started to shake a little.

"Baby," T.I. said as he clasped on to his man's body as tightly as he could. "I believe that she will be disappointed at first but she will understand because she loves you. She raised you to be the wonderful and understanding man that you are now so she must have those qualities in herself too."

"I dunno. What if she doesn't understand? What if she doesn't approve? What if she asks me to leave you? What wil---"

"Relax. Relax baby. Calm down okay."

"I can't Tip. I can't lose you but I also can't choose between you and her. The right thing of course is to choose her because she brought me into this world but how can I sacrifice love for that? I just can't do it."

"Calm down Cornell. You're thinking of worse case scenario here. All you're doing is speculating. She won't make you do that. I haven't met her but if you're anything like her then she won't ask you to give up your happiness."

"I'm just like her," he managed to weakly say.

"That's a good thing. We'll get through anything remember? I support you in whatever you decide baby."

"I know. Thank you baby. Your support means everything to me. You mean everything to me."

"I love you Cornell. And no matter what happens I will never stop. My feelings for you are too strong for me to control."

The caramel colored rapper could tell that Nelly was shaken up from the conversation they just had in the water as they got out and went straight for their dry towels. He regret bringing it up because he brought a perfectly well evening to a screeching halt. The St. Lunatic rapper was drying his lower torso when he walked up to him and innocently kissed him on his lips. They embraced, wrapping their towels around each other's body for extra warmth, before gathering up the beach towel and making their way back to the house. The walk back was quiet and the young rapper was startled when he heard Nelly ask him if he wanted a piggyback ride. A grin adorned his face as the older rapper lowered himself slightly and hooked both of T.I.'s legs with his hands as he felt his love wrap his arms around his neck for that last latch of support. His swimming trunks were wet against his back as they slowly walked back toward the house and ultimately, the shower. T.I. slowly started kissing his man's neck before sucking on the skin in his most tender spot and leaving a huge crimson stain of his love there. He hopped down when they were on the concrete floor of the patio and they walked together into the house, hand in hand, and up to the shower they both now desperately needed.

The conversation the two men had a few days ago in the ocean was still weighing heavily on the St. Lunatic rapper's mind. It bothered him to no end that T.I. felt like their relationship wasn't a legitimate one and, deep down, he wondered if he had insecurities about them being together. Every time he would try to approach the subject to talk about, he would chicken out or the words would get lost in his throat because it hurt to even think that that caramel colored rapper wasn't safe and secure in their relationship. But as much as Nelly hated to admit it, he did have a point about telling his mother. He knew that the older rapper was extremely close to the woman who gave him life and felt like their relationship would be made even more real and serious if she knew what was going on in her son's love life. T.I. didn't let it bother him as much because he was happy with this man and he spoke the truth about supporting him in whatever he decided to do. The key thing was that he made the decision and the caramel colored rapper was not going to say or do anything to influence that decision in any manner. The conversation was light over the next couple of days as they went to enjoy the ocean while the sun was out and also swam in the pool. They had a race, which Nelly took all the glory of winning.

"I had a daydream about this once," Nelly remembered as both rappers sat on the stone steps of the pool, the water coming up just below their collarbones.

"About what?"

"Swimming together in a pool. It was when we were on tour and was performing at the Astrodome in Houston."

`Really? What were we doing?"

"Pretty much what we just did. A couple of races and just hung out. It was raining."

"That can't be it."

"You made a move on me. You kissed me and I let myself fall for it."

"I knew it. Who has daydreams where they're just chillin'? You desired me back then huh?"

"Yep! And I still do now. I thought that once I had you that my craving would eventually go away because I had you and could have you anytime I want you know."

"But they don't huh?"

"No. They just get stronger. I dunno how but I think I want you more now than I did back when we were on the tour."

"I know what you mean. The passion is gonna last forever in our relationship I think. I still want you just as much now as I did back then. No I take that back. More baby. Much more."

"Can't help that. I'm a catch durrty."

"I knew you were gonna say something cocky like that. Ugh!"

"Come on, you know you love it."

"Love you more," the slender rapper said before kissing him. "So what else happened in this daydream of yours?"

"I told you to get out of the water because it was raining and, just like in real life, your ass didn't listen to me."

"Ay!"

"It's true. But we raced and I won. Then I threw you a match because you got all upset. You know I like it when you get all pouty with me though right? So damn sexy!"

"Yea yea."

"Then you cornered me after the races and we started playing a real game."

"You liked that didn't you?"

"Oh yea! It's funny though because Murphy snapped me out of the dream and I had to be careful because it got me hot. Really hot."

T.I. laughed at him. "Even in a dream, the thought of me still managed to get you hard huh?"

"Yea," Nelly said in a now distracted voice.

"What happened?"

"I said Murphy."

"Oh."

"I miss him Tip. I miss all the good times we had together. He really had my back like I had his."

"I know baby. I know. Come here."

The St. Lunatic rapper scooted his wet body over and into his lover's welcoming arms. Their warm bodies felt good pressed against each other's. "Why does this shit still bother me after all this time?"

"Cuz he means that much to you Cornell."

"He'll never accept us or me. You'd think that I'd get the damn point and try to forget about it by now."

"You're being too hard on yourself baby. This isn't your fault."

"I know but it still doesn't hurt any less."

"There's nothing you can do. If he doesn't want to accept you then what can you do?"

"He's so fucking hardheaded. Shit gets me so mad!"

"He looks pretty set in his ways."

"I thought our friendship could survive this."

"I know what it feels like to let go of someone you care about. It's not easy."

Nelly looked at him and knew exactly who he was referring to. "You talking `bout that kid Evan huh?"

"Yea. Sorry. My mind just ran on him."

"Don't be baby. I knew he meant a lot to you."

"Yea. I didn't work out though. Gotta move on I guess."

"You don't sound too convincing."

"Because I'm not convinced this is the right thing." He looked at his man. "Could you still be friends with someone you were in love with even though they couldn't return the feelings?"

"Honestly, no. I see where he's coming from baby. It was hard for him to be around you without saying or doing something that made him look obvious and put his feelings out there. It was too much pressure and stress and he couldn't handle it. I doubt anyone could."

"Funny. That's the exact thing he said to me the last time we talked. The night he kissed me. I still don't get it but I gotta let it, him, go right?"

"I'm not saying this because I'm the jealous boyfriend type or anything but yea, you gotta forget about him. It's the only option left."

"Yea you're right. I haven't told you something."

"What?"

"I had a really weird dream on the plane ride over here."

"About him?"

"Yea."

"What happened?"

"He was so aggressive and hardheaded and arrogant."

"Really? Wow. I mean I don't know him that well but when I met him at the premiere; I could tell that he wasn't any of those things."

"Yea. That's what was really troubled me."

"What did he do?"

"He was so close to me. He kissed me. He told me he loved me."

"So basically what happened that night you two kissed?"

"Well yea and no. He asked me why I loved you so much."

"It was just a dream baby. He doesn't know about us."

"I know but it felt so damn real Cornell."

"I know. I know," he said as he comforted the stressed rapper.

"I don't know why I had a dream like that though."

"I don't either but you gotta stop thinking about it Tip. It's not worth it. I hate seeing you like this."

"He was my friend. How can I just give up on that?"

"Because he asked you to. If the situation were any different then I would've told you to try and work things out with him, even after the kiss because I want to see you happy and I know you care a lot for him. But he thinks this is the best way for him and the best thing to do is just respect that and not make it any harder for him."

"I know. I know you're right. I'm just trippin'."

"Don't worry. He's a strong kid. He'll bounce back with someone else." Nelly had to lighten up the mood. "I mean you ain't all that anyway."

"I agree with you."

His plan backfired. "Come on Tip. You know I didn't mean it like that." He lifted T.I.'s face and held his gaze. "Don't let this get to you. Don't lose your confidence baby. It's one of your sexiest features."

"I'm not confident. I dunno what you see."

"Stop. You are so confident and you're smart. You're sexy and caring and selfless. Modesty works for you too baby. You're a great man and don't let anyone ever tell you that you're not."

"I guess."

"No. You are. Are you gonna take my word for it or do I have to kick your ass until you do?"

"I'll be good."

"Smile for me baby. Please. You gonna make me do it?"

"What?"

"Call you Joe?"

T.I. put everything they were just talking about away deep in his mind. He was being selfish. His smile was sincere and although things were still bothering him, this was the best he could do. "Am I convincing?"

"To a stranger but not me. But I won't push. You'll deal when you're ready. All I can do is be there for you when you need me."

"I love you Cornell. Maybe Iral sounds better. What you think?"

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you're smiling. But be warned, if you start to get mean then I'll have to resort to Joe."

"I'll kill you."

"Okay okay," he laughed. "Joseph it is. You my little saint baby?"

"Tryin' to be."

It felt good to talk to someone about what had been bothering him for a while now. Nelly was caring and understanding, like he usually was and the young rapper really appreciated that. His man was there for him when he needed to talk and made him feel better. He doubt be could repay him for that. They continued to talk in the pool until nightfall; they took a shower and comforted each other because it was simply the right thing to do. The warm water running down their bodies made the rappers forget about their failed friendships and concentrate solely on each other and the love they shared. No one or nothing was going to take that away from them. Ever. There was no intercourse while they were in the shower. It wasn't necessary because T.I. could feel the high he was used to experiencing whenever the St. Lunatic rapper was beside him, touching him, whispering to him, comforting him. It was truly one of the best feelings in the world and he cherished it more than anything, even his career, right now because he desperately needed it. He needed to feel loved and wanted by someone and Nelly was right there to reassure him of all his hopes and dreams while driving away his insecurities and negative thoughts. He was good at that. Great in fact.

Neither man felt hungry after their cozy shower and decided to cuddle up on the bed and watch some TV before they got some sleep. Nelly had his hands encircled around the young rapper's slender body as they shared the covers. T.I.'s head was on a pillow and felt it when his love placed his head next to his; they were now sharing the pillow as he felt the older rapper's warm arms around him under the blanket. It was only around nine in the night when they finally got comfortable and began watching a TV program they didn't know. When the caramel colored rapper turned it to a news program, they were both reminded of the gallery opening they attended a while back because there was a follow-up piece on it. The museum had gotten a new and very exclusive piece of artwork to add to its collection as the manager was interviewed about how he acquired it and how excited he was about it. They kept it on the news station as the St. Lunatic rapper started to nod off because he was exhausted. They worked out together earlier and he found that he was pushing himself harder and harder each time. Most of it was pure willpower because he'd usually want to stop his workout and kiss T.I. or mess around with him. He forced himself to keep up with it though. His phone rang on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

He snapped out of his sleep and answered it; T.I. looking at him keenly. "Hello?"

"Hi baby!" his mother's excited voice came back. "I called you a couple of times. Didn't you get them?"

"Huh? Yea. I'm sorry."

"You been busy?"

"Something like that."

"You sound happy and relaxed."

"I am."

"So things are going great for you and that girl you told me about? When am I gonna get to meet her baby?"

His mind went blank. "Uh."

"What's wrong baby boy? You okay?"

"Yeah. Mom can I call you back in a sec?"

"Uh okay son. I love you."

"Love you."

He clicked his phone closed and rested it on the bed next to him before looking at T.I., who was staring back at him. "That was my mom," he said in an abstracted voice.

"I know. What happened?"

"I have to tell her about us. She still thinks you're a female."

"Oh."

"I know baby. I'm sorry about that."

"Not it's okay. So why did you hang up with her so soon?"

"She doesn't know I'm here. That I'm on vacation or anything like that."

"What? You lied to her?"

"No. I couldn't tell her where I was gonna go."

"Why?"

"Because if I told her I was going on vacation then she would've asked me who I was going with. I didn't want to lie to her or tell her that you were a female. It wouldn't feel right."

"Yea."

"So it was best to just leave her in the dark. I was kinda avoiding her phone calls, I'm a bad son I know, but I guess I can't anymore."

"What are you gonna do baby?"

"Step up and be a man about it. The reason I told her that I'd call her back is because I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This is just an idea, but what would you think if she came out here and I told her everything."

The younger rapper instantly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What?"

"I know it's strange but I can't keep this up much longer. And after our talk about this and thinking a lot on it, I've decided to be straight with her."

"I know what this means to you baby."

"Yea. I wanted to talk to you about it because it's not just about me anymore. This is about us and I wouldn't feel right if I invited her here and you didn't want me to or something. The last thing I want you to be is uncomfortable on your vacation."

"Wouldn't it be weird though? I mean having her here while we're here together?"

"I could just ask her to stay like a week or something. But I wanna tell her about us and make her understand how much I love you."

"Are you sure this is the right way to do this?"

"You think we should wait until we go back to the States before I tell her?"

"I thought that's what you were gonna do."

"I was thinking about that but you know how busy we are so we'll hardly have time. I mean we barely spent any time with each other the past few months."

"Yea I know. If this is what you want then okay," T.I. said passively.

"No," he said as he looked at the man next to him. "This has to be what we want. If you don't think it's a good idea then we won't do it baby."

He thought on this for a while before responding. "Yes. This is what I want. It will only make us stronger. Invite her for a week and we'll tell her everything that has been going on in her baby boy's life for the past months."

"Are you sure about this Tip? We're about to tell someone else about us. Is this what you really want?"

"Yes. And this person isn't just anyone, she's your mother and I want her to get to know me like I want to get to know her."

"I love you baby. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too," he said as Nelly placed a thank you kiss on his lips.

The two rappers embraced each other before Nelly finally searched around the bed for his phone. After a lengthy conversation with his mother, and T.I.'s support behind him, he was finally able to convince her to come to Saint-Tropez to meet up with him. He told her that he was on vacation, she yelled at him for not telling her that he left the country, and she also said that she could be down there a week later because she had some things to take care of in St. Louis. He really couldn't say anything when she was yelling at him because she was right. He felt bad about it but everything would be explained in the near future and that's what he kept telling himself. The caramel colored rapper was there by his side to support him and truthfully, that was all he needed to remind himself that he made the right decision. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he didn't think he would be as nervous as he was now even though he still had a week to figure out what he was going to say and do to justify lying to his mother the way he had been. The St. Lunatic rapper's fingers ran circles on T.I.'s flat, hard stomach as they talked about what just happened and what they thought was going to happen one week from now. After an emotionally draining day, Nelly kissed his man before going off to sleep.

T.I. awoke the next day, not getting any kind of sleep, with butterflies deep within his stomach. All the events from the past night came back to him and he seriously started to have doubts and wonder if this was the right step for them to take. No one, with the exception of Evan, knew that he was in a relationship with a man or even for one moment thought that he would be even consider that. He wanted Nelly's mother to know about the huge part he played in her son's life but the thought of her rejecting him crushed down on his stressed out mind. The St. Lunatic rapper was still cutely sleeping next to him, keeping all the covers to himself as usual. He looked at the resting man in his life. He wondered if this was what the older rapper truly wanted or if he was pushed into it because he brought up the subject first. The caramel colored rapper was racked with guilt because he didn't want to force anyone, especially the man next to him, to do something that he didn't want to do and instantly wanted to take all of yesterday back and do it all over again. What if he mother didn't accept him? Them? What would that do to him? T.I. sat on the bed in his boxers and watched his man sleeping. The rapper's back was to him and part of his bicep was exposed from the blanket. He stared, wondered, worried.

He didn't know how long he was up for or how long he was staring at the man that meant so much to him. His thoughts overcame him and he was honestly lost about what he should do or feel about the situation they were now in. Nelly's words managed to reassure him last night but everything seemed to be turned upside down this morning. He watched the movements of the man's body. How his body managed to rise and fall with every subtle breath that entered and exited his muscular, well defined physique. It was spectacular. Magnificent. The caramel colored rapper continued to gaze and was only snapped out of his mild daydream when Nelly's body turned over and his sleeping face was now even closer to T.I.'s troubled one. The St. Lunatic rapper's eyes were closed softly and his lips squinted up into a cute shape as he slept, completely unaware that someone was taking in his every inch. The sun became hotter and brighter outside but neither man noticed this as the younger rapper finally got control of himself and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. He stared at the mirror for a while until only his eyes were in focus to him. He didn't know what to do. The water sped down his naked body as he showered, his mind still preoccupied and deep in thought.

The caramel colored rapper drew the blinds in the kitchen as he searched around for the coffee before putting up a pot on the coffeemaker. The strong scent invaded his nostrils and he took a moment to enjoy it because it smelled so good. He made himself a few slices of toast and mixed a potent cup of coffee before disappearing outside to the swing to eat his breakfast. The waves crashing on the sand was comforting and relaxed him as he bit into the buttered bread and stared out at it. The late night they went swimming in the ocean came back to him. That was when he asked the older rapper about telling his mother about their relationship. Was he wrong in what he said after all? What he felt? He was so confused by everything and didn't know how he would handle it if Nelly's mother rejected him and their relationship. It would just be added stress and hurt to the already hard time they had trying to conceal their relationship from the world they knew wouldn't understand their choice to be with each other. The world that wouldn't understand their love and commitment to one another. It was really up to his mother to either make or break the rest of their days in the tropical paradise of Saint-Tropez. His happiness depended on one woman.

The older rapper awoke and sat up on the bed wondering where his skinny prince was. He was in the bed, in the room, by himself and scratched his head before getting up and walking to the bathroom. The faint smell of coffee trailed through the house and he smelled it as he was brushing his teeth. After finding a regular shirt and some shorts to put on, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping to find his man there but slightly disappointed when he once again found himself alone. He fixed himself a cup of the strong coffee and walked to the living room, not finding anyone there. Nelly walked throughout the entire house still not managing to find the slender rapper until his mind told him to look outside. He walked past the glass doors and saw him staring out at the water, his plate on the side and coffee on the floor next to him. The St. Lunatic rapper stared at him for a while, making his presence unknown until he finally walked over to his preoccupied lover and sat next to him on the swing. T.I. looked at him and he smiled lightly. The older man knew it was a front but he didn't want to badger. He would talk when he was ready. They sat in complete silence and both sipped there coffee while staring at the crystal blue water and how the sun bathed down on it.

Nelly's coffee was hot on his tongue as he sipped it. He was remembering last night and the conversation he had with his mother over the phone. It was surreal to him this morning and part of him wanted her to be here already so he could tell her everything but another part was the exact opposite of that. It was hard for him having these conflicting feelings but he believed that he made the right decision in inviting her here to meet the caramel colored rapper and tell her what has been going on in his life for the past months. The thing or person rather, who has made him so damn happy and feel so extremely special. The still sat in silence and swung back and forth, not knowing what to say to each other because the situation was difficult. Many questions clouded their judgment as each man secretly prepared for the worse. T.I. was not going to come between a mother and her son. If she didn't approve of their relationship and told the older rapper to let him go, he was going to make sure that happened because he loved him and he was not going to be the reason that Nelly and his mother were ultimately alienated from one another. How could he put their relationship in front of a mother and her son's? He was lost. It was going to be a long week. The older man stared at him. He looked upset somehow.

"You mad at me?" he asked the skinny rapper sitting next to him.

"No. Why would you think that?" he took a while to respond.

"You look like you're upset baby."

"No. Nothing like that."

"Talk to me."

"And say what?"

"Anything. I don't want it to be like this between us. You mean too much to me for that to happen."

"I'm sorry. I dunno what's bothering me baby."

"You want her to accept you. To accept us."

"Yea. I mean don't you?"

"Of course I do Tip! You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You think she'll see that?"

"I know she will."

"Murphy didn't," T.I. said as he turned away.

Nelly looked at him as he stared out at the water. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"I feel like I came between you guys. You were best friends before I cam---"

"Stop baby. It wasn't like that."

"You'd still be friends right now if I wasn't here though right?"

"But yo---"

"Answer me."

The St. Lunatic rapper sighed. "Yes. We'd still be friends right now."

"Aight then."

"But I wouldn't be happy. You're easily the most important aspect of my life right now. Having you to love means so much to me that I can't explain it. If Murphy didn't see that then I don't wanna be friends with him."

"What about your mom? What if she doesn't see it either?"

"It won't happen. She knows me. Once she sees us together she'll know how happy you make her baby boy," he said as he moved closer to the slender body that was his and kissed the younger rapper's neck.

T.I. moved away at this advance. He wasn't in the mood right now. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"If she doesn't like me or us together."

"That won---"

"Just listen to me," he said as he turned to face the man he loved.

"Okay." The older rapper fell silent.

"I honestly don't know what's going to happen here. I know what I want to happen but who knows if it will or not."

"Baby don't think so much about it. I---"

"Let me finish Cornell," he said in a serious tone.

"Sorry."

"I have no idea how your mom will react to the idea of us. If she is okay with it then I'd be so happy but if she's not," he said as he trailed off. He needed to think.

"Baby."

"If she's not then I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't want to come between you and her."

"You won't be."

"I can't do that to you. You already lost one relationship because of me. This one is more important though."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not gonna ruin the relationship between you and your mother." He looked hopelessly at Nelly. Into his eyes for a way to make this any easier. He found nothing. "If she doesn't accept us I'm not going to stand in the way of your relationship."

"What does that mean?"

"If she asks you to choose between me and her I want you to choose her."

"What? She'll never ask me to do that."

"Baby please. This is so hard for me. I can't live with it if I'm to blame for you and your mom not having a relationship anymore."

"Don't think like that. You're starting to worry me Tip."

"I have to. I have to prepare for the worst here."

"And what's the worst?"

"Me letting you go."

Nelly stared at him with the most obscure look on his face. "What?"

"I'm gonna let you go if she doesn't approve of us baby. As hard as it'll be, I'm gonna have to do it."

"What? No. I won't let that happen! I won't let you---"

"You think I want to leave you? I'll can't take it if I'm the one who pulls you two apart. I'm going to respect her wishes for her son and leave you alone. If that's what she wants from me."

"And what about my wishes Tip? My feelings? You just gonna leave me like that? Without you?"

"I dun---"

"So everything works out for everyone but me then?" he asked, getting angry.

"It's not like that. I can't come between you two."

"You won't. She'll love you just like I do."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Stop thinking like that. She will."

"I can't help it. I could lose you. I stayed up all night last night thinking about this shit. I can't lose you. I can't lose you Cornell!" he said, his voice cracking from all the stress he was under.

"You're not gonna lose me. You're stuck with me remember? You and me always," Nelly said as he tried to hug him but the younger rapper moved away once again. He felt like he didn't deserve it.

"I don't wanna lose you."

"Relax baby. Relax. That won't happen. Ever."

"I love you too much for it to happen. But our love might not be enough."

"No! It's enough Tip. It's more than enough. We'll get through this together and that's all I need to know."

The caramel colored rapper was defeated. He was defeated, scared, and broken. "Hold me," he asked the man next to him.

The St. Lunatic rapper moved even closer to him and tightly wrapped his arms around the younger man, who was faintly shaking. "Everything's gonna be okay baby. I promise you. I promise on our love that we will get through this together. You and me."

T.I. looked up at him and stared at his reassuring eyes. "Like always?"

"Like always."

It was somehow understood by both men that this was going to the hardest challenge their relationship would ever face. As Nelly kept his arms encircled around the man he loved, his mind started to play tricks on him. The once confident and fearless words he offered his young love as solace about his mother accepting their relationship was beginning to fade away from his mind and doubts now started trickling in. He had to present a strong front to T.I. because he didn't want him to worry or to add more stress over his head. The conversation they just had was probably the most intense ever in their relationship and for the first time, the St. Lunatic rapper was scared that he would lose the caramel colored rapper. This feeling grew and spread like wildfire throughout every inch of his body, making him lose faith in himself and the relationship that meant everything to him. Time was running out with his mother scheduled to arrive in exactly a week; it was going to be a weird one to say the least. He knew his mother was a rational and caring woman but he honestly didn't know how she would handle him and the relationship he shared with T.I. He had to be strong. Not only for himself but for the both of them. The younger rapper was leaning on him for strength and he wasn't going to fall.

The stayed in the exact same position, not saying anything, as the swing rocked and they were too caught up in their thoughts to even notice gray clouds making their way toward them from above the vast ocean. This upcoming week was going to be hard and extremely painful as they waited for what would ultimately be the fate of their relationship. If Nelly's mother approved of them then that would be wonderful but if she didn't, T.I. would leave him and he honestly couldn't deal with that because he'd become so attached to the man that the thought of them going their separate ways never entered his mind or was conceived as a part of his reality. A combination of fear, guilt, selfishness, and many other complex emotions racked the caramel colored rapper's thought process and he was so consumed by them that he didn't even feel his man's arm around him, or the swing gently moving back and forth. He tried to imagine life without the St. Lunatic rapper there to love him and vice versa but it didn't work. His thoughts were blocked and so obsessed with the older rapper that life after him seemed hopelessly impossible. The now black clouds edged even closer to land as Nelly felt T.I. rest his head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. This was hard for him, for them both.

The caramel colored rapper closed his eyes while his head was supported by his man's strong body and tried to relax himself. He was letting everything defeat him and he had to stop and reevaluate everything that was said and done over the past twenty-four hours of his life. With everything being reevaluated within his clouded mind, the wounds opened themselves up more and he had many more questions than answers than before, if that were even possible. The sky was black for as far as the eye could see and a crack of thunder summoned rain on the beautiful, tropical beach of Saint-Tropez. Neither men took notice to this as they were lost in themselves; Nelly had his head rested back on the swing and his eyes closed because he was tired of having to justify his feelings to other people. He knew his mother was important but she was not on his mind; Murphy was. The intense conversation they had that night came back to him and he remembered every word, every action, and every body movement that resulted from it. It stung the older rapper a lot and he thought he got it out of his system but the truth was that he didn't. He doubted then that he ever would forget that. The rain had since began falling hard and drenched their clothes and bodies before they finally noticed it.

"Shit!" Nelly said as he hopped up from the swing, the rain water hitting his face and dripping down his wet clothes. "I didn't even know it was raining."

T.I. jumped up equally as fast and they raced back into the house, water dripping on the tiles and creating a puddle as they stood still; Nelly holding him because he was cold. "Where'd those clouds come from?" he asked in a shivering tone.

"I dunno. Are you okay baby?"

"It's just rain Cornell."

"No," he said as they broke their embrace and he stared at the hazel eyes. "I mean with everything."

"How can I be?"

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna talk about this."

"Okay."

"Let's go take a shower," he said as he stared into his man's eyes. The man he loved. "I want you," he said as he held on to Nelly's hand. "I want you to want me."

"I do want you. I wanted you in the past, I want you right now, and I'm gonna want you tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after."

T.I. managed a slight smile. "I can't lose you."

"I won't let it happen. You gotta believe that Tip."

"I want to so bad."

"Just believe it baby. Just believe in me okay?"

"Okay."

They walked together, hand in hand, throughout the first floor of the house and up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. Nothing was said but holding each other's hand said more than any words could at that precise moment. T.I. desired Nelly. He yearned for him and wanted nothing more than to make him happy. Once they got into the master suite and made their way into the bathroom, the St. Lunatic rapper gently pushed him against the wall and began kissing him sweetly as he used his foot to shut the door. Hands roamed up and down wet mounds of clothing as the caramel colored rapper's hands dug their way under his man's wet shirt and began caressing his back. The kiss they shared slowly became more intimate as he began peeling the older rapper's shirt from his body, his flesh now exposed. Nelly forcefully broke apart and lifted his hands in the air as his man gently navigated the wet shirt off of his damp body. The heavy shirt made a thud as the T.I. dropped it on the floor and Nelly decided to use his time wisely and took off his man's shirt and dropped it right on top of his. Both their nipples were hard because they were cold but also because of the pure pleasure their bodies were now experiencing because of each other. Delirious pleasure filled the bathroom.

Nelly's hands roamed down his man's perfect body, hooking his pants in the process, and dragging them away from the raw flesh that it once covered. T.I.'s hard dick bounced free and was kissed by the cool air of the bathroom as his pants found their way on the rapidly growing pile that was next to them. The St. Lunatic rapper's shorts was the final addition to the bundle of wet clothes that stained the bathroom floor before both men stepped into the overly large shower the bathroom boasted. Once the water was adjusted to the right, warm temperature, the two passionate rappers stepped under it and their bodies were tickled with the lukewarm sensation. Their tongues devilishly played with each other's in a way only the other man could provide and satisfy. Thunder and lightening wreaked its normal havoc on the landscape outside but the two men were too caught up in their own cozy world to take notice or even care. This was right in so many ways that it was mind-blowing. Perfect. Nelly's hands cupped each side of his lover's face as they kept the kiss going. He caressed his cheeks as the caramel colored rapper nestled his hands on the small of his man's back, running small circles with his two index fingers. A soft moan escaped from the older rapper's lips.

T.I. rested his slim body against the cold tiled wall of the shower because he needed the support badly. The older rapper was taking everything from him and he willingly allowed himself to be taken away because of how it made him feel. He needed that right now. He needed to know that Nelly wanted him and needed him and, most importantly, loved him right now. It bothered him a lot that he was letting everything get to him because he thought that he, and their relationship, was more secure than that but he was seriously starting to doubt himself and what he wanted. This was the only way to silence those destructive thoughts in his head as the St. Lunatic rapper broke away from his lips and moved down to his overly eager pole, engulfing it in one motion. The caramel colored rapper sucked on air for a while before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of hot and cools on his dick at the same time. The week before his mother showed up to the house was going to be hard on both of them, they already knew it, but this was the only option left. Nelly really did hate lying to his mother the way he was and T.I. sensed this all along. That is why he brought up the topic when they went swimming out in the ocean that one night. He knew it was bothering him and he tried to make it right somehow.

The St. Lunatic rapper licked and sucked every possible inch of his lover's throbbing dick as he forced himself to push the doubts deep in his mind away from him. He couldn't deal with that right now because he wanted all his focus and attention on making the man in front of him happy and extremely satisfied. Maybe he was just overreacting and making a big deal about nothing. His mother would be happy for him because he found love. Love is the most important thing in life and she had to be happy that he found it. No matter the circumstances she had to be happy that he found someone to love and love him back. With great effort, the older rapper managed to push everything out of his mind and uphold his promise to pleasure T.I. to the best of his abilities. His slick tongue ran up and down the caramel colored rapper's blood-filled shaft, silent moans managing to escape his lips and managing to turn on Nelly even more. After a couple more hard sucks, he stopped completely and started kissing his way back up the slender, toned body that belonged to his man. Without as much as a warning, he crashed his lips against the younger man's and he was caught off guard by it before surrendering hopelessly into it. He wanted the older rapper inside him. He had to forget everything, if only for a short while.

He knew what was about to happen next because the look his lover gave him said it all. The caramel colored rapper caught him in a quick kiss one last time before turning around and resting his wet head against the wall. Nelly stood there for a while and studied every visible inch of his immaculate body. There were no flaws or blemishes anywhere as the creamy, light skin he became known for stretched down to the ends of his toes. He licked his lips as one hand crept down his man's back and rested on his sexy booty. He positioned himself directly behind T.I. before leaning over and kissing the back of his neck while he began to slowly invade him. The pain was gone now because they had done this on so many occasions since the beginning of their vacation but the St. Lunatic rapper always liked to go slow because he loved the sensation it feed his throbbing dick. He planted kisses everywhere he could before withdrawing himself and then forcing his dick back in with a little more pressure and force than the last time. T.I.'s head pressed against the wall as he was being taken and started to see bright specs of light in front of his eyes because his prostate was being assaulted. He stopped with the kisses and grabbed on to his lover's hips as he began grinding harder and faster into his warm hole.

"Uh! That's it baby," T.I. managed to moan. "Right there. Just like that!"

"I love you Tip. This is right. It's always been right."

"Ugh! Make me feel good."

"Yea baby! Oh yea."

It didn't take long for the moment of passion the two rappers were entwined in to boil over and overtake them with Nelly's sinful thrusts and him softly whispering words of love into T.I.'s ear. The young rapper shot a thick stream of his liquid without even having to touch his dick and it mingled with the warm water and disappeared down the drain. Every muscle in his body felt like they were going to give way as he closed his eyes and continued to enjoy his man plowing in and out of his now tighter hole. The St. Lunatic rapper tried his best to keep up with his strokes and rhythm but the pressure was too much against him and his body finally gave out too, emptying himself deep into his lover. His last thrust was weak as he rested one hand on the wall for support himself. His rapidly softening member slowly slipped out of the crevasse it was just in as both men closed their eyes and tried hard to catch their breaths. Their heads were only mere inches away from each other because Nelly moved closer to the man he loved; there bodies touching as water still attempted to rejuvenate them. Everything went quiet and even the thunder and lightening from outside bowed down and silenced itself in the presence of the two rapper's post love sensitivity. Nothing else mattered now.

It was there time to enjoy and allow their bodies to absorb everything that just took place. Both felt so relaxed and carefree at the very moment. Nelly didn't feel it at first when the caramel colored rapper came back to life and began kissing him along his sleek jawbone but slowly began to get more into it as his eyes opened and he moved even closer to the other man's body. Although they were only simple kisses, they were powerful enough to make the St. Lunatic rapper lightheaded all over again and when T.I. began sucking on various parts of his skin, he really needed the support the wall offered him. He wrapped his arms around him and they embraced in a hug for a long while before finally getting on with their shower. It was getting late and the thunder and lightening had since started back on their rampage. They got out and dried their skin before going to find boxers to slip on. The younger rapper was watching the lightening dance across the black sky through the balcony doors before he felt a warm presence next to him. It was comforting in every way imaginable. Kisses made themselves known on the bare skin of his back as he allowed himself to be taken away by them, as he just did in the shower only moments ago. Nelly's arms felt secure as they were wrapped around his skinny body.

"You liked that?" the St. Lunatic rapper asked, knowing the answer already.

"I always like it when you kiss me."

"I meant the shower baby."

"Yea. It was relaxing."

"That all?"

The young rapper turned and faced his man. He was so damn cute! "It felt so good. You feel so good baby. I never want to let go sometimes."

Nelly's face lit up with a smile at those words. "It's like that?"

"Don't get all cocky now shawty."

"Oh never that Tip. Never that," he said as he mischievously smiled.

"Right."

"I'm tired."

"Yea me too. Let's go to bed."

"Aight," Nelly said and they both walked to the bed that they had been sharing together ever since they came to Saint-Tropez. "I'm following you sexy boy!"

They both settled into bed and T.I. rested his head on a pillow and looked up at the ceiling before he spoke. "We're gonna be okay, right?"

"When were we not okay?"

"I mean with your mom coming and everything."

Nelly looked at him as he kept staring up. "I want to tell you yes baby. I want to so bad but I'm not sure anymore."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I told you that everything was going to be okay between us and I'm gonna try my best to make sure it is."

"It's not on you though."

"I know but I'm gonna make her understand everything."

"What if she doesn't? What if you can't?"

"I'll deal with that when it happens Tip."

"I meant what I said before."

"About what?"

"Making the choice easy for you."

"You can't do that baby."

"How do you think that would make me feel if you were forced to choose between me and her and you chose me? She's your mother Cornell. She's way more important than I am."

"She'll always be my mother and I'll always have her. But I want you."

"I don't have a choice," he sadly said.

"So you just decide to make this decision without talking to me?"

"It's the easiest way."

"For who? Not me."

"Don't make it harder than it already is baby."

"I could fucking lose you. It doesn't get any harder than that," Nelly said, a flash of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I know it's hard right now Tip but I don't want you to give up."

"I'm trying baby but this shit is too much for me to handle."

"What did you feel just now?"

"When?"

"When we were in the shower together."

"Uh---"

"Tell me everything. Every emotion you felt."

"I was happy. I never wanted it to end. My body felt so much pleasure that I never knew it could all exist and work together like that. I couldn't get enough of you. Everything you do makes me love you even more than I thought I could. The way you kiss me. The things you say to me. How you treat me. Everything about you is perfect."

"And you're just willing to give that up? Listen to your body. To your heart."

"I'm not gonna come between you two."

"Don't think about that. I don't want to hear you talking about leaving me. What you think that does to me?"

"But you know that if I do leave you, it's not because I wanted to right?"

"Even still. I can't survive without you."

T.I. sat up when those words touched his eardrums. He looked at the older rapper. "What'd you say?"

"It's true. You make me a better man. You love me as much as I love you. Nothing is important to me when I'm with you except you and our love. I'm not ready to give you up. Never will be."

"I feel the same way. I love you so much."

"So no more talking about leaving okay?"

"Okay."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Together."

"Okay."

"Do you believe in our love? Do you believe in me?"

"More than anything. Yea. I do."

"Okay. That's all that matters then. Promise you'll never leave me Tip."

T.I. looked at him for a while before he finally spoke. "Cornell I can't---"

"Why not? You said you love me."

"I do love you. But I can't promise that until I know it's a promise I can keep."

"And when will that be?"

"After we talk to you mom. I'm going by her reaction."

"Aight. I will remind you though. I want to hear you make that promise to me one way or another."

"I thought I already did."

"No. Plus I want to hear the words. You're a man of your word so I'll be waiting for that."

"Deal. Tell me you love me."

Nelly sweetly kissed his lips and lingered there for a moment. "I love you Joseph. So much it amazes me. I just hope I can be able to express how much I love you one day because you don't know. You've only hit the tip of the iceberg that's my love for you baby."

"That's so sweet."

"So you gonna say it back?"

"You wanna hear it?"

Nelly pouted. "It would be nice."

"I love you more than I do my career. I've fought for so hard all those years to get where I am now but when I'm with you; I don't care about that shit. I honestly think I could live off of your love alone baby. That's how much you mean to me. You'll always have my heart."

"Most valuable thing I own."

"Glad you feel that way."

"I want to kiss you. Can I?"

"You've never had to ask for permission before."

"Just felt like being formal. So can I or not?"

"Yea. You can kiss me anywhere you like anytime you like."

"I love that deal."

"I love you," T.I. innocently said.

"Not as much as I love you baby."

It was nice to hear those words from the St. Lunatic rapper. It was always nice when he told the younger rapper that he loved him and T.I. treasured every time he did so. They were both comforted on some level but knew that the next few weeks were going to be rough. Even if Nelly's mother did accept them, it would be awkward living in the same house with her when they had clearly became so used to having it all to themselves. That was the least of the two rapper's worries though. The caramel colored rapper tried to take the solace he so needed from his man and it was working to an extent. He rested his head back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling as his man shifted his body and turned off the light that illuminated the room. His skin shivered slightly when he felt Nelly reach over and rest his hand on his stomach; he was looking at him in the dark. T.I. knew this but he didn't look back until he felt soft, wet kisses begin to line his neck and jaw. It was easy to succumb to them and his hand began stroking his man's firm chest. Only cuddling tonight. Sometimes, it made them feel more pleasure than sex ever could. It let them know how much the other cared and that was the most important feeling in the world. A kiss on the lips guaranteed a good night's sleep and the sweetest of dreams.

The next week was going by painfully slow for the two overanxious men. As hard as they tried to relax themselves, their thoughts swallowed them up and they managed to find themselves fighting more than they ever thought they would be. It was nothing major, just petty stuff, but it always worked itself out a short while later and they would become stronger than before. They figured that the added stress about everything that was happening to them was making them both a little less patient and grumpier. Nelly would always kiss him to say that he was sorry though and it was like nothing ever happened. His kisses were that damn good. As the week drew to a close, the rappers were extremely nervous. The St. Lunatic rapper's mother would be there with them tomorrow and he still didn't know what he was going to say to her to try and make her understand his decision. T.I. was there to comfort him when he just thought about giving up and Nelly knew that there was no way he could ever repay him for that. They were intimate one last time the night before she was scheduled to arrive and it was, as always, amazing. The two uneasy rappers fell asleep within each other's arms, trying their absolute to push tomorrow out of their minds and get some of the rest that they so needed. It was going to be a long day.

The sun invaded past the balcony doors and into the master bedroom of the villa where the two rappers were sound asleep. It didn't register to either of them as Nelly was holding his man's slender body next to his, the warmth of being pressed against T.I. managing to keep them so comfortable and sound asleep. His mother was scheduled to appear around midmorning and it was almost ten when the St. Lunatic rapper removed his hand from around his man's body and sat up on the bed. His eyes tried their best to adjust to the new light as he yawned and rubbed the muscles on his shoulder because they were tense. Every single emotion he felt for the past week, since he spoke to his mother and invited her to France, rushed through his blood and he honestly felt like it was about to overload and start flowing over. He looked at the caramel colored rapper, whose face and body were partly obscured by the blanket, and wondered if they would make it past this. As hard as it was, he couldn't doubt himself now because this was what he wanted; T.I. was what he wanted and he never going to let go of it. The bathroom light flicked on and the older rapper looked at himself in the mirror for a long time before brushing his teeth and taking his usual morning shower.

It was around twelve when the two men heard a car pull up to the front of the house they shared; they were in the kitchen eating breakfast. It was now or never; there was no turning back from this point. A nervous feeling blanket T.I. as he sipped his orange juice; Nelly had gotten up and looked at him before walking out of the kitchen and made his way to the front of the house. He was frozen in his seat. His body couldn't move because he didn't know how the next couple hours of his life were going to play out. Trying his best to just relax and accept the situation for what it was, he finished eating his toast and stared out the window that was closest to him. At the door, the St. Lunatic rapper opened it to see his mother getting out of a cab and tipping the driver. He walked down the long driveway and gave her a hug as the driver began taking all her stuff from the trunk and walked it into the house. His mother kissed him sweetly on the cheek as the driver sped off back to his job. The older rapper's stomach looped itself is as many knots as it could as they mutually broke the embrace. Seeing his mother's smiling face made him feel so guilty for what he was about to do but he already had this discussion with himself many times before. It had to be done. She could tell that something was wrong with her son.

"What's wrong Cornell?"

"Mom I invited you here for more than just a vacation. We have to talk."

"Okay. It sounds serious," she replied as they made their way into the house.

"Mom it is."

She looked at her son with a worried and somewhat scared look on her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute. Let's go to the kitchen. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"A friend."

They walked silently to the kitchen and his mother's eyes instantly ran over T.I. as they entered. They held each other's gaze. "What's going on here baby?" she faced her son and asked him.

"Mom, this is Cliff."

"Hi," T.I. shyly said as he walked up to her and stuck out his hand.

"Baby come here and give me a hug," she said as she grabbed the caramel colored rapper into a hug and smiled. They broke apart. "I recognize your face."

"You do?"

"You're a rapper too aren't you?"

He laughed a little. He honestly didn't know how he had the courage to speak or relax himself right now. He was standing in front of Nelly's mother. They were about to tell her everything. "Yea. I go by T.I. or Tip."

"That's who you are. I've seen a couple of your videos. You're really good baby."

He blushed profusely. "Thanks."

"You're so cute too," she said as she sweetly pinched his cheek.

"Mom stop. You're embarrassing him."

"Hey. I'm just giving him a compliment. He's got so much talent." His mom pulled the younger rapper aside but still in hearing distance of her son's ears. "I think my son's just jealous because I never compliment him on his work. I think you rap better than he does anyway," she playfully said as she winked at him.

"Mom!" Nelly pouted.

"Oh lighten up Cornell! You know I'm only messing with you sweetheart. You're my number one rapper of all time," she said as she walked up to her son and hugged him.

"Sure mom. You're crazy."

"So when did you and my son become friends Cliff? Do you mind if I call you that?" she asked, completely ignoring Nelly's last statement.

"No. Not at all. It's actually short for Clifford. But not many people call me that."

"Really? I like that name. It suits you somehow."

"Thanks. But we went on tour together last year and started talking. We've become pretty good friends since then."

"That's great. Oh Cornell, what were you talking about when we came into the house? What's so serious?"

The two men looked at each other. T.I.'s reassuring look gave Nelly the strength he so desperately needed to do what he was about to do. "There's something I need to tell you."

T.I. wasn't sure if he should be there for this. It did involve him of course but he wanted to give the older rapper and his mother some privacy to talk through it. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

The St. Lunatic rapper looked at him. "Naw Tip. Stay," he said in an almost commanding tone.

"Okay," he said as he sat in the nook across from his mother, with Nelly at her side.

"You want something to eat or some coffee mom?"

"No. What's going on? I'm starting to get worried."

T.I. stayed silent. He wasn't going to say anything unless he was asked. This was his man's time to be straight with his mom. "Mom I haven't been honest with you lately."

"You've been lying to me Cornell?" she asked, a slight flare in her voice.

"Yes," he confessed.

She was going to hold her composure. "About what?"

"My feelings. I've only just learned to accept my real feelings a short while back."

"Real feelings? What are you talking about? Is this about that girl you told me about?"

"There was never any girl mom."

"There wasn't?" she asked, getting confused. "But when you came to see me you said that you were having problems with a girl."

"No. You said that. Or you assumed."

"I'm lost. Can you just tell me what's bothering you baby."

"Mom it's hard."

"What's hard? What are you talking about?"

Nelly felt like he was rambling and about to chicken out. His stomach felt queasy. "I dunno."

"Baby come on. You were always so comfortable talking to me. Remember when you were a little boy; you would always want to tell me every single thing you did when I came home from work?"

"Yea."

"What happened to that little boy who used to tell me everything that was going on in his life?"

"It's still me. It's just that things have changed. Really changed."

"How? Why?"

"Mom I didn't lie when I said I found love."

"You didn't? Then that's great honey."

"It is," he said. This had gone far enough. "I found love with him mom," he said as he looked at T.I. "I love Tip. I love him."

His mom looked at them both, one at a time. "What the hell is this? What did you just say?"

Nelly closed his eyes. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He could only imagine how the younger rapper was feeling. "Tip and I love each other."

She looked at her son for a second before getting up from the nook and slapping him hard across his face. "This is what you brought me halfway across the world to tell me? That you're gay?"

"I had to tell you. I couldn't lie to you anymore. You deserve to know the truth."

"So when you came home that one time, it was him you were talking about?"

"Yea. I cheated on him with some female. Mom I love him?"

"Do you? Do you even know what that is Cornell?"

"I do. We do. I want your support mom. You mean everything to me."

"So why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to be ashamed or embarrassed of me."

She almost instantly got a pounding headache. "I need some rest."

"Okay. Let me walk you upstairs," he offered.

"I'm fine."

Without giving either man a second glance, Nelly's mother made her way out of the kitchen and to find the stairs that led to the second floor and a bedroom. She took her carryon from the foyer and walked up the stairs, settling on the first room she found. She really was tired but hearing her son come out to her took everything out of her. She felt guilty because she thought that maybe she did something wrong or that it was somehow her fault that her son made this decision. The feeling overwhelmed her as she laid on the bed and tried to process everything that was said. Her son was gay. Her little boy had a boyfriend. It took every ounce of self control she had in her body not to slap him again or walk out and go back home. It hurt. Not only the fact that he loved a man but that he lied to her. That he lied about it because he thought that was what she wanted to hear. The day outside was clear and beautiful as she looked out the window and tried to make sense of everything that just happened. She couldn't help but cry a little because she never wanted this for her son. He never showed any sign of it when he was growing up and to hear it so bluntly said just now hit her hard. She didn't want to hit him. Something came over her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself, falling asleep eventually.

"I'm sorry baby," T.I. said, trying to comfort his man.

"For what? I did this on my own. I felt like it was the right thing to do so I did it."

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing the part of his face that his mother slapped.

"No. I want her to support me. To support us."

"I know. Give her time."

"I dunno. She's mad. The last time she hit me was when I was a kid."

"It surprised her. Just let her think about what happened."

Nelly looked into his man's eyes. "I can't lose you. I'm not going to."

"She'll understand."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Do you mind baby? I wanna be by myself for a minute."

"Yea sure."

Nelly kissed his lips one time before disappearing in the house. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to think. Things didn't turn out exactly how he expected and wanted them to and he needed to think about another way to approach the situation. His mother did mean everything to him and he wanted more than anything right now for her to be okay with his relationship with T.I. His mind wandered away from him and he wondered what was going to happen next. What was going to happen when his mother woke up? He would have to face her again and it seemed like the second time was rapidly shaping up to be worst than the first one. With the house behind him, he walked out to the sand and sat there, just watching the waves. He instantly remembered spending the first real day of his vacation out here because of selfish he was when the caramel colored rapper told him that he and Evan kissed. The circumstances were much graver this time though as he watched the ocean's waves move back and forth. Leaving T.I. the way he did was hard for him to do but he really had to think about what was happening. He needed everything to be okay and had to try and come up with some sort of plan to ensure their relationship would remain intact.

It was around six when the younger rapper made his way outside and sat on the swing, rocking himself back and forth. He noticed his man sitting out on the sand and staring off into the distance but he didn't want to bother him because he respected that he needed time to himself. He couldn't stop watching him though. T.I. wondered what was going through his mind. What he was thinking about. What he was going to do about his mom. The afternoon breeze felt good against his skin as he too became lost in the waves of the ocean. The talk he had with Nelly about choosing his mother over him popped into his mind. As much as he didn't want it to go down like that, he now had to consider it a serious possibility because it was. It could happen and sooner than either thought or expected. Being in this waiting position was killing the rapper. Nothing was solid or even resolved and it made him feel sick inside. The vacation was slowly taking a turn for the worse and he all of a sudden became selfish and wanted things to go back to how they were before his mother joined them. He wasn't even aware when she found her way outside and stared at her son sitting on the sand. She looked over at the slender rapper and sat next to him on the swing a short while later.

"You haven't said anything," she said, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't notice when you came out here."

"You were looking at him."

"Yea. Sometimes I do it and I don't even know why."

"Do you love him? Do you love my son?"

He looked at her. "Yes. Very much."

"I'm trying to understand this. How did it happen?"

"Um," he said, a little uncomfortable.

"It's okay. Just start at the beginning."

"Okay. Well I've seen him at many things before. Like parties or award shows and stuff. We'd never really hung out of anything but he always seemed like a cool guy to me."

"He's a special man. He's my special little boy."

"You love him a lot don't you?"

"I do. I always wanted the best for him. Only the best. But you were saying."

"Yea. I was recording late one night in L.A. and we ran into each other. Then we ran into each other again the next night. He was listening to some of my new stuff. He wanted to read my lyrics book but I told him no. He gave it back but then changed his mind and tackled me on the couch. I saw him move in and close his eyes so I did the same." He felt extremely uncomfortable now.

"You two kissed there in the studio?"

"Yea."

"Did you like it?"

"I didn't know what to think at first. I always thought of myself as straight before he did that. It got me confused."

"So you've never had a relationship with another man before you met my son?"

"No. Only women."

"Has he? Has he told you how long he's felt like this?" she asked as she stared directly at him.

"He's just like me. It was only girls before we met each other. I think the kiss threw him off as much as it did me and he didn't know what to believe anymore."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. He was confused and scared of what he felt for me for a long time. We both were."

"I can see how. When did you find out that he loved you?"

"We were on tour together, like I told you. We were in Miami when he told me."

"Do you remember what he said?"

"That it was hard to be around me and not fall in love with me. His exact words."

"Really?"

"Yea. I wasn't expecting it."

"Did you say it back?"

"Yea. Because I felt it. He described to me what he was feeling and I realized that I was feeling the same things too."

"So he's been lying to me all this time then."

"Not because he wanted to. That was never it. He always told me how guilty he felt that he was keeping it from you."

"So why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because he didn't know how to. Or how you would react. He strayed from the idea more after the whole Murphy thing happened."

"Murphy? What does he have to do with this?"

"Cornell told him."

"You call him Cornell?"

"Yea. I never call him Nelly."

"Oh. What happened with Murphy?"

"While we were on the tour, he got on Cornell's case because they weren't spending a lot of time together."

"Because he was spending all his time with you?"

"Yes. They kept fighting about it until he finally decided to tell him. He told him and they got into an even bigger fight and he left. They haven't been friends or even spoken in a long time."

"What? They've been best friends ever since I can remember. My son loves him. They're like brothers."

"It hurt him a lot. He still thinks about him."

"Were you there for him?"

"I tried the best I could. I didn't want to take Murphy place. I never wanted that."

"So they're no longer friends?"

"No. Only in the public eye. For videos and appearances but they don't talk anymore."

"Oh! My baby boy. I didn't know this."

"No one did except for us three."

"So he knows you two are together? Is he going to go to the press with it?"

"Well, all he knows is that Cornell's in a relationship with another man. He didn't tell him that it was me. He felt that it wasn't his place. They did talk once and he did say that he wouldn't go to the media with it."

"Oh thank God. My baby could be ruined. You too."

"Yea."

"So shouldn't that be enough of a reason for you two to stop what you're doing?"

"No. I never thought anything would mean more to me than my career but you son does. I love him so much that I can't explain it sometimes. He means everything to me."

"How can you love another man?"

"I don't know but I do. I believe that."

"So this was the whole purpose of my trip out here? To accept you?"

"No. It was for him to be straight with you and for you to hopefully accept him and not turn your back on him like Murphy did."

"I could never turn my back on him. He is my son. I love him more than life itself. This is just hard for me to accept."

"I understand. It was hard for us to accept it at first but we couldn't fight what we felt for each other in the end. I'm drawn to him in so many ways."

"If I accept him then don't I have to accept you as well?"

"No. No one's going to force you to do anything. I've already thought about that."

"If I don't accept you and my son together?"

"Yea. I told him that I was not going to let him choose between us. That the relationship between you two is more important than anything we had together," T.I. said honestly.

"What did he say?"

"That he would find a way to hold on to us both. But if you're not comfortable with your son and I being together then I told him that I would just step aside and let him go."

Nelly's mother looked at the man with astonishment. He was rare. "You love him that much?"

"Yes. But I don't want him growing apart from you, and especially because of me. You're the strongest person in his life and he needs you. He always has."

"I don't know what to say." She was shocked to see this man willing to give up the relationship that meant everything to him just so she and her son wouldn't become distant.

"I love him. I don't know what else to say."

"I believe you," she said as she looked at him. He looked back and their eyes locked. "I believe everything you just told me."

"Sorry he lied to you about us."

"You don't need to apologize for that. Come here," she said as he opened up her arms.

The rapper slid over and got closer to her body as she held him. She hugged him tightly for a long while, neither saying anything, before they broke apart. She kissed him sweetly on his cheek. "Are you okay with us?" he had to know.

"It's gonna take some getting used to but yea. I'll be okay with you."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you Clifford. I've always wanted my son to meet someone like you. It may not have been what I was expecting but I can see how much you love him."

"Can I ask you why you changed your mind about us?"

"My mind wasn't really made up but when you said that you would step aside so as not to put a strain on my relationship with him, I knew you were something special then."

"Thanks."

"Promise me that you'll always take care of my baby boy. I want someone positive and caring like you to be in his life always. You have my support and I want you two to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for him and now you."

"I'll try my best."

"I know you will," she said as she looked out at her son, who was still lost in the waves. "Go get him. I want to talk to him"

"Okay."

Nelly's mother kissed him on the cheek one more time before he got up and slowly made his way onto the sand and walked toward the man he could now be with for the rest of his life if he wanted to. She watched his every move as he navigated through the sand towards her son. He sat next to the St. Lunatic rapper, who looked back at him with no emotion on his face. He honestly didn't know how to feel and wasn't even aware that his mother was sitting on the swing on the veranda watching them. T.I. rested his head on his shoulder and enjoyed the moment for what it was worth, which was a whole lot. He didn't say anything but rather listen to Nelly try his best to convey all his conflicting feelings and emotions into words. It was hard for him. After he couldn't take any more of his man's heartache, he stopped him by placing a simple kiss on his shoulder. The older rapper looked at him as T.I. began to talk about what just happened between him and his mother, making sure not to miss a single important detail. He was confused by it all at first but the slender rapper made him understand everything that was said. Nelly's mother continued to watch them sitting out on the sand, now knowing deep inside that she made the right decision in accepting her son and the relationship he had with the man beside him.

Even though Nelly now knew that he had his mother's support with his relationship with the younger rapper, he was still scared and nervous to go and speak to her. They both stayed on the sand sitting next to each other for a long while, not saying anything. The St. Lunatic rapper had his hand around his man's shoulder while T.I. still had his head against his strong bicep. It was dark now. The sun had completely disappeared under the horizon and many stars blanketed the pitch black sky. The air was cool as it hit their faces and skin and the caramel colored rapper finally spoke, comforting his man by telling him that the worst part was over and that he needed to talk to his mother. He was right of course. The worst part of this whole ordeal was done but Nelly had to hear the words for himself. He had to hear what his mother wanted to say to him. They hopped up from the sand and began walking back toward the house. His mother had left and went into the living room because she didn't want to seem like she was intruding on their moment alone. The needed it and she understood and respected that. They walked into the house to see her sitting on the couch. T.I. knew that Nelly needed to be with his mother alone right now. He let go of his hand and walked out of the room.

"Hi mommy," he said a little nervously as he sat next to her on the couch.

"You haven't called me mommy since you were a little boy," his mom responded, sadness evident in her voice.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry baby boy. I didn't mean to slap you."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on with me sooner. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. Or feel that you did something wrong in raising me."

"Funny. That's exactly what I thought. That I made a mistake somehow."

"You didn't mom. You didn't. You did the best job raising me."

"I was wrong. I see that now. You're a wonderful man."

"Thanks to you."

"I need time to understand your choice Cornell. But I want you to know that I will support you in anything you decide to do. I just want you to be happy. That's the only thing I've ever wanted for you."

"I am. He makes me happy."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes."

"What about your career? What if someone finds out and tells the world?"

"That's a chance we're gonna take. He means everything to me mom. I can't give him up."

"He feels the same."

"I know."

"I love him for making you so happy. He's such a great man."

"He really is."

"If this is what you want then I'm going to support you two in it. I see what he does to you."

"Thank you mommy," he sweetly said as his mom hugged him tightly.

"He told me about you and Murphy. What are you gonna do?"

"What can I do? He's not talking to me. He's never gonna accept me."

"Don't give up on him Cornell."

"It's been like this for the past few months. I told him and he flipped out on me. I can't force him to change his mind."

"I didn't say that baby. But you two have been best friends ever since grade school. Was he that mad?"

"Yea. He went crazy. He wasn't trying to hear it. And after a while, I just gave up because I tried to get him back but he wasn't willing so. I had to move on."

"That was hard for you huh?"

"Yea. I still think about him. I miss him."

"I know Cornell. I know."

"Mom are you sure you're okay with me and Tip?" Nelly asked. He needed to know the truth.

"It's going to take some getting used to but yea baby. I'd like you to stay with him because he's so understanding and sweet. He's a wonderful guy."

"That's why I love him so much. I knew you would too once you met him."

"I'm starting to. Why didn't he stay?"

"Because he thought we needed this time alone to work everything out."

"He's always thinking about you isn't he?"

"Just like I'm always thinking about him."

His mom got serious for a moment. "I understand that it was hard for you to tell me what was going on with you but I don't want you ever lying to me again okay? I didn't raise you like that."

"Yes mom."

"Good. I'm going to be okay with this."

"I love you."

"I love you to my sweet little boy."

"I'll always be your little boy."

"Yes you will. You always will. So how long have you two been here?"

"Going on a month now. He just finished wrapping a movie and needed a break and I was working with some new artists and needed one too."

"You guys having fun?"

"Yea. Just relaxing and not having to worry about anything. It's the best feeling in the world."

"I won't get in your way then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave so you two can finish your vacation."

"No. No. Stay. Relax yourself too. You've never been here."

"I know but I'll feel like I was intruding. You two need your space."

"Mom, Tip and I talked about this before you came. We said that no matter what happened that you could stay for as long as you wanted. It would've been awkward if you didn't accept us but since you did, we don't have to worry about that now. Stay. Please."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yea. We want you to."

"You're speaking for him Cornell."

"I know he wouldn't mind."

She got up. "I'd like to hear it from him myself."

"Okay. Let's go find him then."

Nelly got up and they walked together into the kitchen, where the younger rapper was busy writing lyrics in his notebook. "I want you to be honest with me," his mother said as she walked into the kitchen and sat next to him in the nook.

"Huh? Okay."

"Would you be upset if I stayed for a little while? Cornell says that you thought it was okay but I need to hear it from you."

"No. I don't mind at all. I would like it if you did. It would give us a chance to get to know each other more."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No. Really. I want you to. Someone has to help me put up with your son and who better than his own mother?" T.I. said as he laughed.

"I'm liking you more every minute Clifford!" she said to the younger rapper as she laughed.

"Ganging up on me already?" Nelly said, frowning.

"Aww come here baby boy," she said as Nelly sat next to her. She put her arms around him and then around T.I. "My two little boys. I want you two to always be happy."

It was going to be an interesting experience having Nelly's mother around for the week. Although both men prepared themselves for it before she came, it was a whole different experience once she was actually there. They were severely limited in the things they used to be ale to do freely before It was nice having her around though because she did offer them great advice on life and love and not to mention that she cooked all their meals, which were good in their own right. He let his mom take his American Express Black card with her when she went shopping a few times because she was in a new, exotic place and many things caught her eye. She would usually come back with clothes or trinkets. The St. Lunatic rapper was happy to see that she was happy but more importantly, he was relieved because he knew that she genuinely accepted his and T.I.'s relationship. Sometimes he would see her and the caramel colored rapper talking and it made him feel good inside because they were getting along. They would also gang up on him on many occasions but just end up laughing about it all in the end. They had a blast together and truly enjoyed her company because she was a strong, special woman and T.I. could see after that why Nelly had such a close relationship with her. It was hard not to.

The two rappers hadn't been intimate in a while, since Nelly's mother had been staying with them. She was slated to leave in two days and although both men were happy to have her stay, they also needed their privacy. They were extra careful not to kiss, hug, or even hold hands for the past week because they didn't want to seem disrespectful to her. It was easier said than done. It was Saturday and her flight was to go out early on Monday. Although she loved it here, she wanted to go home because she had many things to see about and take care of. She took spending time with her son any way she got it though because of his busy lifestyle. T.I.'s manager called him on several occasions because he wanted him back in the States and ready to work already. He was honestly having too much fun and didn't want to go back but at Nelly's encouragement, he called his team back to hear what they had to say, though it was eminent. The black sky glittered with numerous shining spots as the caramel colored rapper walked around the house to turn off any lights that was still on. The St. Lunatic rapper's mother went to bed only a few minutes before and he was glad because he was tired. After that, he entered his room and got into bed next to his man, who was reading a book he found downstairs earlier.

"Tired baby?" Nelly asked as he looked up from his book. He closed it shortly after that and put it on the nightstand beside him.

The younger rapper's head hit the pillow and he stared up at the ceiling. "Yea. It was a long day. Your mom went to bed a few minutes before I did."

"Yea. She came in and kissed me good night."

"She really loves you."

"I know. She loves you a lot too you know."

"Really?"

"She told me. She said that she loves that you make me happy. That you're a good man. Basically she sees all the things I see in you."

"I dunno what to say."

"It's okay baby," he said as he held on to his man's soft hand. "I told you it was hard to be around you and not fall in love with you. How you think you got me?"

"Cuz I got skills. Mad skills. Don't even deny it."

"Aight aight. You got mad skills Tip."

"I'm glad she came and you two worked everything out and all---"

"But you can't wait until she leaves?"

"Yea," he said a hint of guilt evident in his voice. "Is that wrong?"

"No. I feel the same. Things have been different since she's been staying here. I hate not being able to touch you whenever I want."

"Yea. She'll be gone soon and everything should be back to normal."

"You know," Nelly said as he inched closer to his skinny prince. "She's probably sleeping now."

"Probably," T.I. responded, completely unaware that the comment his man just made had an alternate meaning.

"I've really missed you."

The caramel colored rapper looked at him. He now knew what was going on in his mind. "Come on Cornell. You're mom's here. We can't."

"Please?"

"What if she catches us?"

"She won't. And I'll just have to kiss you in places that don't show. Promise."

"Uh," he grunted as he felt Nelly's finger run along his neck.

"You know you wanna."

"No baby. Not while she's here. It wouldn't feel right."

He sighed hopelessly. "You're right. The last thing I wanna do is force you. How `bout an innocent good night kiss then?"

"Since when have any of our kisses been innocent?"

"Come on," he whined. "You're gonna make me go to sleep without the taste of your lips?"

The young rapper moved closer to his man's lips and pecked them for a brief moment. "Good enough?"

"I'll have to make it do for now. But mark my words, when she's gone I won't be settling for good enough. You'll be mine kid."

"Always have been."

"True. Very true."

"Get some sleep."

"I can't after that kiss."

"Then go take a cold shower."

"Don't have to be so mean about it," he pouted.

"Baby I'm tired. Let's just get some rest."

"Okay," he said as they both turned off the lights that were near them. Everything went silent for a while. "I love you Tip."

T.I. turned around and faced his man in the dark. The moon's light outlined everything he needed to see. He kissed the older rapper's full lips, not wanting to stop. "I love you Cornell."

It was still dark outside when Nelly awoke T.I. Monday morning so they could say goodbye to his mother. She was sipping some coffee in the kitchen when both men entered, after brushing their teeth and changing their clothes upstairs. The caramel colored rapper went to fix the two of them coffee while his man sat across his mother in the nook and began to talk to her. As much as she didn't think she would accept her son being gay, she did and most importantly, found peace with it. The decision was made easy for her because she would silently notice from time to time the way T.I. would look at him or how they would confide in each other or the little things they did to make each other happy. She saw genuine love between the pair and was not going to object to it in any way. The slender rapper made her son happier than she'd even seen him. That was all she ever wanted for her precious baby boy. He sat next to the St. Lunatic rapper and they all talked for a short time before a horn sounded outside, signifying that her cab was here. At the front door, she told them to always be careful and to always be there and look out for the other. She hugged and kissed the younger rapper sweetly on the forehead and did the same to her son before leaving.

Both rappers spent the rest of that morning giving into the pleasure their bodies were denied for the past week. Nelly practically carried his man up to their bedroom and almost ripped his clothes off in a moment of lust. Feeling the older rapper's skin touch his and his fingers roaming all over his anticipating body made him want it even more. His breaths were short and needy and he felt that his insides were on fire because this man was touching him so intimately right now. Their kisses were long and hands explored every conceivable inch of skin in a game the two had come to know so well and crave like the air they breathe. T.I. was on a high like never before because he not only had his sexy boyfriend kissing on him and making him happy, but he now knew everything was right in his world because the St. Lunatic rapper's mother accepted them. She accepted this. There was no need to worry about it anymore because the most important person in Nelly's life knew about the secret relationship he had and there were no secrets left to guard that prevented either of them from enjoying their happiness. The day around them became nonexistent as they were enveloped in their own world of passion and emotion to care about anything else. Everything was right. They fit together perfectly.

As much as they both wanted to stay longer, they knew they couldn't because they had been away for so long. Nelly needed to work on the new artists he signed to his label and he was sure that the film roles were pouring for the caramel colored rapper because of his great performance in ATL. This was their paradise and neither rapper wanted to leave. The slow days were spent lounging around, swimming and playing basketball; T.I. finally managed to win a couple matches against his better half. The St. Lunatic rapper was not surprised by this because he knew his man was good and would be able to beat him one day. It also didn't hurt that he was an excellent ball player. They were slated to stay about another two more weeks in the southern French Riviera before making their way back to the States and resuming their lives as the infamous rappers they were. It was nice to get away from that public image and just be themselves but all good things must come to an end. T.I. was anxious to see what kind of movie roles were offered to him and he knew deep down that some small part of his man wanted to get back to work. He may have stated otherwise but the younger rapper knew too well to believe that. The vacation served its purpose and more to the two lovers.

T.I. swam around the pool in a pair of navy blue swimming trunks as the older rapper disappeared into the house to find them something to drink. The sun hung low on the horizon as the moon made itself known. The clouds looked bright orange as he swam a couple laps around the pool. It had been nearly a week since the St. Lunatic rapper's mother left and true to his word, Nelly made the slender rapper his many times since that period. They had nothing to worry about now because they knew they could keep their relationship a secret for as long as they wanted to; they didn't have the need to lie and keep his mother in the dark anymore because she accepted them, and most importantly, they were happy. They were in love and that emotion alone was enough to keep each man faithful and trusting of the other. The caramel colored rapper sat on the steps and was running his index finger through the water when his man came back and handed him a glass bottle. It looked like beer but Nelly told him that it was a normal drink in this part of the world and to try it. The effervescence tickled his throat on the way down but it did taste good. He relaxed himself and felt waves hit his face and chest because the older rapper jumped in to the water from the other side. He swan up and sat next to him.

They talked and relaxed themselves as the sun disappeared under the horizon and the moon's light began to take its place. Something about swimming in the night always appealed to the skinny rapper ever since he was a little boy. He just liked it. He rested the bottle on the edge of the ground by the steps and submerged himself under the water for a second. He propelled his body under the water and traveled for a while before emerging for air. Nelly was still sitting on the steps so he made his way back, swimming above the water this time. Once he was a close enough distance to him, the St. Lunatic rapper sat up and positioned his hands in front of him. T.I. stopped and his entire upper body was almost immediately assaulted with water. He tried to dodge his man's attacks but he was too good, throwing wave after wave of water at him. The caramel colored rapper gave up on running and started fighting back. A water war began between the two lovers as they tried their best to conquer the other in battle. Nelly was moving in dangerously close to his opponent and when the timing was right, he pounced on the smaller rapper and grabbed him into a tight bear hug. The water around them went still as the war was left behind and pleasure was before them.

Their lips touched and kissed each other passionately while their bodies held on to the other for an added intimate feeling. Nelly's tongue managed to sneak past his man's defenses and got into his mouth as T.I.'s hands rested on his shoulders and fingers caressed his upper back. The bear hug was released but their bodies were still close together as the older rapper's hands rested on his man's waist; their kiss became more passionate and full of pleasure. There was a strange buzzing sound that broke the men apart, knowing what it was. They shot each other weird looks because it was the doorbell. Nelly hopped out of the water and went to grab a towel before walking back into the house. T.I. wanted to go too but stayed back at his request. He wondered who it was. No one knew they were here. He slowly swam back to the steps of the pool and sat there, looking at the entrance to the house. A long while had passed before shivers began running down his body; he was cold so he got out and made his way for his towel. Where was Nelly? Why was he taking so long? The towel dragged along his cold body as he quickly dried himself, still looking at the door leading into the house, hoping that the older rapper would come back. He made his way to the front door and a conversation started assaulting his ears.

"My mom told you I was here?" he heard his man talking.

"Yea. She wanted me to come and talk to you. And him," the stranger said.

"She told you who he was?"

"Yea I know. T.I. Why didn't you tell me it was him Cornell?"

The caramel colored rapper finally recognized the voice. It was Murphy. He got closer to hear what they were saying better. "I couldn't do him like that. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that. I just did---"

"How long have we known each other? I'll never understand that."

"Why did you come here man? You already said all this to me before?" He then realized that his mom wanted them to make up and that's why she told Murphy where he and T.I. were.

"Where is this nigga?" he asked, completely ignoring the question.

"Probably still swimming. You didn't answer me."

"Can I talk to him alone Cornell?"

"Why? What do you have to say to him?"

"A lot. I want to talk to him before I talk to you."

"Aight."

T.I. raced into the kitchen so he wouldn't get caught and wondered why Murphy bothered to come all the way out here to talk. Had he accepted Nelly? Did he want them to be friends again? From the tone of his voice, the caramel colored rapper could tell that he was not angry anymore and almost sounded remorseful. It was a nice idea but he was not going to allow himself to be taken by it because anything could happen at this moment. He figured they were still talking in the foyer as his mind wondered on what Murphy Lee possibly wanted to talk to him about. Did he hate him? Was he going to ask him to leave the St. Lunatic rapper? He didn't know what to think as he wiped his face with his damp towel and went into the fridge to find something to drink. The cool air chilled his body to the bones even more than it already was and he suddenly wanted to be in a hot shower because all the muscles in his body were tense. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous nor worried about what was going to happen in the very near future with the exception of the older rapper's mother coming to visit them. He was sitting in the nook drinking a Gatorade when the two men entered and felt it when his man was looking at him. The moment was tense until Murphy finally broke everything.

"Wuz up nigga?" he said to T.I.

"Chillin'," he said as he looked at Nelly. He had no explanation for him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yea. What's going on?"

"He wants to talk to you alone. I'll be upstairs taking a shower," Nelly said, never breaking the stare he shared with his lover.

"Aight," the both said unintentionally.

Murphy sat across the caramel colored rapper and stared at him for a while before saying anything. "You like it here?" he tried to make conversation.

"It's cool."

"How long you guys been here?"

"Little more than a month," T.I. responded. The kitchen was tense.

"That's a long time---"

"What do you want man? Why did you come here?"

"I was that easy to see through huh?" Murphy asked as he smiled a little.

"Yea. Why'd you come here?"

"Because I was stupid. I was only thinking of myself."

"Why are you telling me this? You should be telling him."

"I will. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for acting the way I did."

"When he first told you?"

"Yea. I flipped out and said some stupid shit that I wish I could take back."

"I know."

Cornell's my boy. I love him like a brother. He is my brother."

"So why'd you wanna talk to me then?"

"Because I know how much you mean to him and I had to come and tell you sorry for all that stupid shit I did in the past."

"You really hurt him you know. He didn't know what to do."

"Did he ever tell you if he still wanted to be my friend?"

"Yea. Plenty of times. He couldn't let you go. I think he tried to convince himself that he did because you weren't coming back but I know him better than that. He loves your friendship. Just because he's involved with me shouldn't change that."

"Funny. That's the exact same thing his mom said. I guess I needed to hear it twice."

"She told you to come here?"

"Yea. She called me after so got back to the States and told me everything. She also said that she accepted you two and that I should do the same because Cornell is really happy. The both of you are."

"Do you?"

"I'm trying. But no, just give me a little time. I'll be over this."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yea. I miss him. We had fun on the tour didn't we? The whole crew."

"Yea."

"I'm not that much of a bad guy."

"Honestly, I never thought of you that way. He wanted to give up so many times but I kept telling him not to because you meant that much to him and he would regret it if he did."

"You did that for me?"

"Yea. I know the kind of person you are man. You made a mistake and I didn't want you two to lose the relationship you had for so long over it. I guess you needed time away from the situation for a while."

"Damn! Are you real nigga?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"His mom told me about the conversation you two had when she was over here."

"Which one?"

"The one about you putting your feelings aside if she didn't accept you two."

"Yea. I was gonna let him go."

"Because you didn't want him to have a bad relationship with his mom."

"Yea."

"I honestly didn't believe it but now that I'm sitting here talking to you, I see that it's true."

"What's true?"

"That you really do love him."

"Yea. I do."

"That's rare."

"It was hard for us to accept it at first too. I mean we tried everything to not make it real. But we kept giving in to what we felt and sooner or later, we both knew it was right and there was no more fighting it. We couldn't."

"I get you. You think he'll want me back as a friend?"

"I know he will. I want you around him because he trusts you and in this business, that's hard to find."

"Yea. I miss him like crazy. Of course we can't go picking up women anymore," he said with a smirk.

T.I. laughed. "Crazy boy!"

"Ay so when did this start?"

"Even before the tour. We met in a recording studio in L.A. and it just went from there."

"So when he and I went to the club and picked up those females you two were together?"

The young rapper felt a little sting in his heart. "Yea."

"So he---"

"Yea. But that's in the past now."

"Fuck. You found that shit out because of me right?"

"Yea I did."

"Oh man. I'm sorry boy. Didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Don't worry about it man."

"Was he planning on telling you?"

"Yea. He's an honest guy. You just beat him to it."

"So you guys worked through it? Everything's solid?"

"It is now. The last part was getting you two to become friends again."

"That selfish Murphy didn't deserve any friends. He changed his attitude though."

"I'm glad."

"So you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive man. You made a mistake. We all do."

"His mom was right; you are something special."

He blushed a little. "She said that?"

"Many times. I think she loves you as much as she loves her son."

"That's a good thing."

"A great thing."

They both got up and hugged each other for a brief minute before they heard someone clearing their throat. "What's a great thing?" Nelly asked the two men.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"What happened?" the St. Lunatic rapper asked as they walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa once they got there.

"Nothing. Look Cornell, how long have we been friends?"

"I dunno. Too long to remember."

"You know you my boy right?"

"I used to. Not anymore."

"Okay I deserved that one."

"Why'd you come here fo' real?"

"Because I want to be your best friend again. I want you to forgive me for the stupid way I acted."

"That shit hurt man."

"I know. That was my fault."

"It was."

"Tip tells me that he talked you out of hating me."

"I could never hate you man. You're my brother. He kept telling me to give you time."

"You should hate me after all the shit I said to you that night. I'm really sorry about that Cornell. You are my brother. I want to look out for you again. I want you to look out for me. I want things to go back to how they were before that night happened."

"I do too."

"So we're tight again?"

"What brought on this change?" Nelly had to know.

"Well besides your mom threatening to kick my ass, it was time I stop being so selfish. This is important to you and I want to be happy for you. I want you to be my best friend again. I want to be yours."

"He's really important to me Lee."

"I should've seen it sooner. Maybe I did and I just didn't want to accept it."

"I think it's the second one."

"Most likely. I've only talked to him like this once and I can already tell how much he loves you. That's saying something. I won't get in the way of that. You're too important to me to be acting stupid like that."

"Man I keep thinking that you're not here right now."

"Naw. I am. Trust me."

"I want---"

Murphy interrupted him. "Answer me something first."

"Yea?"

"This is what you want right? I man I'm not challenging what you feel or anything but I want you to be sure that this is really what you want in the end cuz you know it's gonna be hard."

"Oh yea. Hell yea. No doubt. He takes care of me and looks out for me and everything. I love him so much man."

"Damn! He got you sprung then huh?" he said as he laughed.

"Shut up! But honestly, yea. He's been had me like that since we first met. I just never knew it. Or maybe I didn't want to admit it either."

"Shit's serious then?"

"Yes."

"You say this is what you want and I believe you. I'm happy for you man. Sorry I haven't always been there or accepted this. That was my mistake."

"You're here now and that's all that counts to me."

"Why aren't you yelling at me? Or hitting me? I came over here expecting that."

"For what man?"

"Cuz of what I fucking said. I was a complete jackass that night."

"No argument here. But it was a mistake. I understand that. I made a big one too so I should know."

"He told me. Why'd you let that happen?"

"Because I was stupid and didn't know what I wanted. I was confused and then trying to hide it from you and shit. Everything just got to me."

"I see that."

"I knew how bad I wanted him to forgive me and I'm glad he did. You're in that same position now and I know how much I hated it so I'm not gonna do you like that. I do forgive you. Shit happens. That doesn't mean I'm gonna hold it over your head forever."

"He's lucky to have you."

"Naw. I'm lucky to have him. You just don't know how much I love this nigga."

"I think I'm starting to see it."

"Good."

"No matter what you my brother Cornell. I love you man. Well not like that."

"Shut up nigga!" Nelly laughed. "I don't love your ass like that either."

"Better not!"

"Just give me a hug. You and your slick ass mouth."

The two men hugged for a short while. "This place is nice."

"Can you stay?"

"Naw man. I need a vacation but I'm still working on the album."

"Haven't really been helping you with that the last couple of months have I?" he asked, feeling a little guilty now.

"It's cool. You had good reason."

"You leaving now then?"

"Tomorrow like at ten. Gotta get back to the States."

"Sure you can't stay man?"

"Nah. When you guys coming back?"

"Next few days. We've been here for over a month now."

"Yea he told me."

Nelly got serious for a moment. "I needed to hear those things from you."

"I know. You deserved at least that much and it's about time I put someone else's feelings before my own."

"You should never do that. It's just that---"

"It's cool man. You're not just anybody anyway. You my boy so it's all good. Sorry Cornell. For all that shit."

"I know."

Murphy flying all the way out to the French Riviera to finally accept his best friend and the relationship he was in meant the world to Nelly. He honestly couldn't describe how happy he was because the two most important people in his life now knew the truth and consented to it. The three men stayed up throughout the rest of the night talking about everything that came to them. T.I. could see why his man and Murphy were so close because they thought alike in many instances and liked to joke around a lot. It was a comforting thought to him to know that the St. Lunatic rapper got his best friend back and didn't have to sacrifice their love for it. No one and nothing important was standing in their way of being together now. Time went by quickly and before any of them knew it, they were saying goodbye to Murphy because he had to get to the airport. He compassionately hugged both Nelly and T.I., telling them to always be there and trust each other, before he got into the cab and sped off towards the airport. They watched the yellow cab disappear into the streets before returning to the final days of their vacation together. He sweetly kissed the caramel colored rapper once the grand doors were closed behind them. It was a thank you kiss for always believing in Murphy and him.

The last days of the vacation went by quickly but the two rappers enjoyed their last moments of free time with each other. The caramel colored rapper T.I. knew he had a stack of work waiting for him upon his return and he was going to welcome it because the vacation reenergized and revitalized him to no end. He was ready to take on any and everything his manager and label was going to throw at him. He would miss Nelly always being there to talk to or hug or kiss though. He'd become addicted to having the St. Lunatic rapper right there next to him, seeing as he'd had it like that for almost two months now, and he honestly didn't know how he was going to adjust back to how things were before they came here. Being able to kiss his man whenever he wanted was too good a feeling for him to give up but he knew he would have to. He was set to go back to Atlanta tomorrow while the older rapper was going to New York to work on Murphy's album as well as the artists he signed before coming to Saint-Tropez. Their time together was over and although both didn't want it to be, they understood because it had to be this way. They couldn't stay there forever. The full moon's light illuminated the sky and ocean as the two lovers sat out in the sand and watched the water move.

"Thank you baby," T.I. heard himself say under the moonlight.

"For what Tip?"

"Planning this trip. These past weeks have been some of the best for me."

"For me too. I'm glad you had fun."

"I had too much fun. All because you were with me though."

"Wouldn't have had fun without you here with me either."

"Back to the real world tomorrow."

"Yea. I think it's about time though."

"No doubt. Need to start making that money again."

"Yep. Your birthday is coming up and I gotta get you something," the St. Lunatic rapper said as he smiled.

"Yours too. What you want?"

"Surprise me."

"I'm good at that."

"You are. You liked it here baby?"

"Yea. It was worth it because we were here together."

"No regrets?"

"No. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Oh."

Nelly looked at the young rapper sitting next to him in the dark. He looked so innocent and adorable. "I want you to always be happy Tip. I want you to always smile and always know that wherever we are in the world, you'll always have my heart. I'll always be thinking of you."

"It's gonna be hard isn't it?"

"A little at first but we'll get used to it. We always do."

"Yea. I trust you Cornell. I love you and I trust you. Our relationship is stable. You'll have my heart with you wherever you go always."

"I love you too baby. I don't think you'll ever know how much."

"I got the rest of my life to try and figure it out right?"

"Oh yea. You stuck with me lil' sexy boy. For good."

"I like being stuck with you."

"Since you said `thank you' I guess it's my turn."

"What for?"

"Telling me over and over to not give up on Murphy. You were right all along. I don't know how to thank you for that baby."

"You don't have to. I knew he wanted to be your friend just as much as you wanted to be his. You two meant too much to each other to let anything come in between that."

"You had faith in him. And me."

"I've always had faith in you baby. You know how much I believe in you."

"I don't know what I did in this world to deserve you. You're my angel Clifford. I know it sounds corny but its how I feel. I want to always make you happy. Make you smile. I cherish you baby."

"Trust me; I didn't do bad for myself at all. Only you know how I feel for you. That's not going to change tomorrow or the day after or ten years from now. When I told you that you were in my blood, I meant it. I constantly think about you. I'm always gonna love you. You're made for me baby."

"I feel the same way. I knew I tried to deny it for a long time but I couldn't anymore. The little things you would do just got me hooked. I couldn't deny what I felt for long when it came to you."

The two rappers shared an innocent kiss as the waves crashed onto the sand, close to their toes. "Damn. Never get tired of that."

"I know what you mean. You ready to go back tomorrow?"

"Yea and no."

"You gonna miss me huh?"

"Like you ain't gonna miss me."

"Never said that durrty."

"So why ask questions you already know the answers to? Think you slick Nelly?"

"Nelly huh? I'm not your baby anymore?"

"You'll always be my baby. No question in my mind `bout that."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Tryin' to run game shawty?"

"Naw nigga. Don't play games remember? You love me?"

T.I. contemplated him for a moment. "Yes sir," he said cutely.

"Like I love you."

Even though it was morning, the mansion where the two rappers T.I. and Nelly shared for close to two months of their life was dark and seemed barren. All the windows were closed, not allowing any light in, and every foreign item that was brought into the house was packed into suitcases and left on the foyer. There was no trace of people ever staying in the luxurious mansion. Everything went perfect in ever conceivable way. The vacation more than met the St. Lunatic rapper's expectations and it was time to get back to work and being the rapper Nelly. He had promises to keep and things to do if he wanted his record label to be successful. In a slight way, he was looking forward to getting back to work but T.I.'s taste would always be on his lips. That's all he could taste. The States were calling them though and they would have to settle for meeting up whenever their schedules would allow it and also when it was a low risk of them getting caught. It was hard but it had to be this way. There was no doubt in the older rapper's mind or heart as to who he wanted. All the denial and confusion was a thing of the past now and the only thing he was looking forward to was the future. His bright future with his lover and best friend. The two lovers left the French Riviera the same way the came there, on separate planes, back to the rapper facades they could no longer run from.

The End.


	51. Chapter 51

I remember when I first thought up the concept of this story, when I was almost through writing Breaking Into The Music Industry, I didn't think the characters of Nelly and T.I. would fit together the way they have ultimately come to. I honestly thought that the story would not attract any readers and I would get slammed for having such an idea to put the St. Lunatic rapper Nelly together with the Atlanta rapper T.I.; I prefer calling him Tip. I told myself that it was worth a shot and to just go for it though because it was just for entertainment and if people didn't enjoy it then there really wasn't anything I could do about that. I can't say I feel the same way now because of what a phenomenon Collaboration had been over this past year.

I never expected to get so many e-mails on a daily basis telling me how good the story was and to keep writing. I never considered my writing to be that good by any means but all you readers began changing my mind with each e-mail you sent to encourage me to keep up with the story. That is what honestly kept me writing. I did always like the idea of Nelly and Tip but I didn't think anyone else would so I was a bit apprehensive about it. I'm sure I've told most of you this but I try to come up with pairings that the slash world has never seen before. I like my pairings to be unique and use that strategy when I'm choosing my characters.

I would always try to find a good story with Nelly on the net. I can't tell you how many countless fanfiction sites I've been to looking for a story about him. It was so rare when I did find one but, not to knock on those authors or anything, they didn't appeal to me in the least. I never found one with the flare and raw emotions I tried my absolute best to incorporate into mine. Needless to say, I decided to write about him in my next story because I figured there were people out there like me. People that wanted a story with Nelly in it but also wanted more than just a quick one with sex and no plot. Again, not to say anything about those authors because everyone has different writing styles and motivations, but I don't like those types of stories because I see no practicality in them. They're just meant to get the reader off and that's pretty much about it.

I've always wanted my stories to be more than just that. Of course sex plays a big role in the stories but it was not going to be the whole story itself. I write a lot of events and sequences and even dialect between the characters that the reader is meant to read "in between" the lines so to speak. To take the information they are reading and process it on a personal level. When they do this, I believe that it is much easier to relate to the characters and feel what they're feeling and going through. In a way, this writing technique gets the reader involved and in the end, that is what all authors want because that's what keeps the reader interested in their stories. I'd like to think I did this, at least to a certain extent, with both of my stories so far.

Writing this story was so much fun for me. I've basically told you all how busy my life got at times but I always found time to sit and write, whether it was for a minute or a couple hours. And if I wasn't physically writing or typing it on the computer, new thoughts were always formulating themselves in my head and just waiting to be drawn out on paper. I wasn't expecting it to go on for as long as it has but as I go back and reread it now, I realize that it is a good story. It has humorous and joyous scenes as well as scenes of despair and turmoil all laced throughout its fifty long chapters. I kept getting idea after idea in my head about what they would do next or what should happen next that it was impossible to silence them. Added to the fact that all the e-mails kept giving me the confidence to keep going with it, I couldn't refuse even if I tried.

Nelly and Tip have a huge fan in me because I not only love their music, but I also respect them so much as true artists and as well as people. This is important because Collaboration is not meant in any way to slander their public names or insinuate anything about their personal lives. I simply wanted to write a story that people would enjoy but still know that it was fiction and held not a single stem of authenticity to it. There was no profit gained by me or the Nifty organization for writing this and I am more than fine with that because it was never about money for me. Writing is one of the creative outlets I utilize when I'm stressed out or bored or have nothing to do. The last one is rarely ever the case but having nothing to do or worry about does happen to me on occasions and I cherish every time it does happen. My story was not meant to harm these two artists in any way and shouldn't be seen as such because it was not the ultimate goal and never the intention by me. I have nothing but respect and admiration for both Nelly and Tip because, unlike most of the music industry, they have pure talent and that is why they are where they are now in terms of their careers.

The main reason for this author's note is to thank all you readers for your words of advice, encouragement, and wisdom over the past year and couple of months. I truly believe that the story would not be nearly as successful if not for your comments, criticisms, and overall understanding and acceptance of it. Quite a few people have told me they feel that Collaboration is the best story they read on the Nifty site. I still don't believe this because I'm a modest person but it is flattering to know that people hold the story in such high esteem. Thank you. Thank you all for following this unfolding story of two rappers who simply ended up finding love in its most perfect form with one another and didn't care about the boundaries that their love came with for the past year. There were times when some of you wanted to strangle me and then there were times when you wondered what the hell was going on with me or what I was thinking. We got through those times though and have a beautiful love story as evidence of that. It was a fun adventure but like it has been said so many times before, "All good things must come to an end." And finally, Collaboration has come to its end.

Looking to the future, I am definitely going to be writing more for Nifty. I already have my next story plotted out in my mind. I don't have a title but I usually come up with one a day or two before I post the first official chapter on the site. That's what I did before with both my other stories so I guess it's like a new tradition now. It's funny because I had the whole plot, and basically the whole story, written out in my mind but I didn't have the characters to fit together and embed into it. This is the first time it has happened like this for me but after taking into consideration all the pairings that various people have e-mailed me with as well as the artists who have practically no stories written about them on the net, I have decided on the final pairing. I'll keep the actual pairing a mystery for right now however. Although I stated that I have this new story worked out in my mind, it is still very much in the pre-production stages at this moment. Not a single word has been written down on paper yet so it will be a while before you see me again on Nifty. The target time I'm shooting for to post the first chapter on the site will be early next year. The month of January to be specific. I know it's still a while off but I want to do this story right and not rush it on any level. I will still keep with the updating technique I'm using now in that I'll update one every week on Saturday. It's easier for me that way. Just wanted to give you all a heads up so you can look out for that in the not to distant future. (Four months will go by in no time watch and see.)

Again, I want to thank everyone who has supported me in my story and I truly hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. The hardest thing is staring at a blank piece of paper and having it stare back at you. I got writer's block so many times during this story that I don't know how it managed to be as long as it is. Plus the added pressure to top myself with each subsequent chapter did get to me on a few occasions but I'd like to think that all that fueled me to make the story the best it could be. Thank you all for your insightful words either directed at me or the story. Speaking of, since Breaking Into The Music Industry I saved every e-mail that the readers have sent me in regards to my stories. I have over two hundred and eighty of them and rapidly reaching my inbox quota. I'll just have to make up a new e-mail address when the boundaries are finally broken. The reason I mentioned this is because I read some of them from time to time to inspire me. They manage to do the trick almost always. I just wanted to share all that information with all you guys. You'll see me again. For now though, I'm just going to relax for a while and become a reader once again.

As always, questions and any kind of feedback on the story as a whole are welcomed at jc71883@hotmail.com.


End file.
